Cinderella Nine: El Poder del Cosmos
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Un grupo de chicas y chicos ante el destino de ser los próximos defensores de la Tierra, luchando por la diosa Athena y proteger su mundo usando el poder de sus cosmos elevados al máximo. Aunque también, el romance hará su presencia.
1. Los Caballeros de una Nueva Era

**¡Hey, pero que pasa chavales! **

**Todo bien, todo correcto… y yo que me alegro.**

**Chicos, este ninja anda sobado y realmente anda alegre, por lo que antes de que me arrepienta, les dejaré este nuevo fic de Hachinai que he llevado pensándolo mucho tiempo en hacerlo y yo sé que decía que lo publicaría hasta que terminara uno de mis dos fics de Hachinai que tengo, pero la emoción terminó ganándome.**

**Bueno, lo explicaré así. Este fic será algo distinto, será como el fic de mi colega y compadre, **_El Redentor 777_**, con su fic de Talento o Ferox, pero solo que este, tendrá varios cambios y será una temática distinta.**

**La historia será tipo Caballeros del Zodiaco y si no vieron la serie, no importa, la trama se explicará sola. **

**Lo único sería que cuando no sepan algún ataque o alguna armadura, si deberán buscarla en Google-sama para que entiendan mejor cómo va la cosa.**

**ADVERTENCIA. **Los personajes femeninos de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine no me pertenecen. Los personajes masculinos tampoco son de mi propiedad, la mayoría son de El Redentor 777 y uno de ellos es de RinMakoto. Los otros si son míos.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Cada 200 años, en la Tierra, la diosa Athena renace como humana y ayuda a los humanos. La diosa de la guerra, como era llamada, está destinada a luchar contra las fuerzas malignas de los dioses malignos que desean apoderarse de la Tierra. Pero ella no pelea sola, pelea al lado de sus Caballeros, hombres que usan el poder del cosmos y visten Armaduras basadas en las constelaciones del zodiaco.

En la última batalla contra el ejército de Hades, Dios del Inframundo, Athena y sus valientes Caballeros lucharon y a costa de sus vidas, vencerían de una vez por todas al malvado Hades.

En el ejército de Athena, los Caballeros se dividían en tres rangos, Bronce, Plata y Dorado.

Los de Bronce eran los más débiles, pero aun así eran los más numerosos, pero no significa que no eran fuertes. Sus ataques eran tan rápidos como la velocidad del sonido.

Los de Plata eran más fuertes que los de Bronce y sus ataques podían ir 5 veces más rápidos que la velocidad del sonido.

Por último, los más poderosos, los Caballeros Dorados, los 12 Caballeros más fuertes del ejército que vestían Armaduras igual de brillante como la luz del sol y representando los 12 signos del zodiaco, desde Aries hasta Piscis.

Actualmente, la humanidad vive en paz gracias a la muerte del dios Hades y por lo tanto todos podían gozar de una paz muy linda.

En la actualidad, nacieron 12 chicas que, aunque tenían distinta edad, desde pequeñas poseían un gran cosmos que superaba por creces a muchos aspirantes. Incluso se llegó a contar que una de ellas, con tan solo 3 años, logró vencer a un joven de 15 años que poseía algo de cosmos.

Pasaron los años y las chicas de 17, 16 y 15 años, ganaron gran fama mundial por su extraordinario poder.

Ese día, la Academia Real de Satogahama, institución creada por Saori Kido, la antigua reencarnación de Athena. La chica mandó a construir este lugar para los futuros aspirantes a defensores de la tierra, aunque también se abrió para aquellos que quisieran sobresalir en sus estudios, por lo tanto, era una de las mejores instituciones del mundo.

Cientos de alumnos hicieron pedido para asistir a esa academia, entre ellos varios hijos de funcionarios grandes de Japón. La Academia solo aceptaba a 100 alumnos cada año, y eran unos 10000 que venían a hacer el examen de admisión.

Había dos tipos de examen admisión, Uno, que era el más común y el más hecho que era el examen escrito, esto para aquellos alumnos que no poseían cosmos y solo querían estudiar sin necesidad de aspirar a ser Caballeros.

El otro, y, por ende, el más difícil, era para los que querían ser Caballeros. El examen consistía en una lucha de todos contra todos para ver quiénes eran los más fuertes.

Aunque este año, solo 20 alumnos hicieron la prueba, entre ellas, las chicas de nuevo ingreso que eran conocidas como prodigios de los Caballeros. Estas pasaron sin problemas la admisión y ya eran favoritas para los máximos puestos.

Desde la guerra contra Hades, se buscaba a los próximos Caballeros Dorados y cuando las 12 prodigios estuvieron reunidas en Satogahama, se esparcieron los rumores en la prensa que ellas podrían ser la nueva generación de Caballeros Dorados o, mejor dicho, Damas Doradas.

Pero nadie sabía que algunos chicos, que nadie creía en ellos, serían los que dieran la sorpresa.

El día de inicio de clases, en el Salón Estudiantil…

\- ¿No hallaste a nadie? – dijo una voz femenina en un salón que parecía la habitación una suite digna de la nobleza.

\- No, incluso los aspirantes a Caballeros que participaron en las admisiones se retiraron – respondió otra voz.

\- Ni modo – dijo la que parecía ser la Presidenta del Consejo, de cabellos cenizos y corto de nombre Shiho Nomi – incluso los de tercero que se graduaron este año tampoco demostraron poder alguno.

\- Es una pena.

\- Lo es, Kana-san.

\- Imagino que antes de graduarnos deberemos encontrar a los próximos Caballeros Dorados – dijo una peli negra corto y ojos color verde azulado.

\- Eso espero – suspiró Nomi – pero pasando a otra cosa, es bueno que ya estemos las Saintias reunidas.

\- Sí, aunque tal vez hagamos diferencia.

Las Saintias eran un grupo de féminas que eran consideradas las más cercanas a la diosa Athena. Al ser 12, las chicas fueron llamadas así por su enorme poder y además porque eran casi invencibles. Aunque solo existían tres rangos, ellas entraban en un rango algo peculiar. Este rango no tenía un nombre, pero ellas estaban colocadas por encima de los Caballeros de Plata y debajo de los Dorados, por lo tanto, eran las más fuertes de todos los Caballeros y del mundo.

En las afueras de la Institución, se hallaban varios alumnos felices de haber entrado a Satogahama, incluso había reporteros en las afueras de la Academia.

\- ¡Buenos días a todo Japón! – dijo un reportero – hoy nos encontramos en la Academia Satogahama en la que los mejores alumnos de Japón llegan.

Mientras los reporteros hacían los suyo, se miró a un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que llegaba a la Academia muy feliz.

\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó – mi primer día en Satogahama, quedó a su disposición.

\- ¿A quién le hablas? – se escuchó una voz detrás del peli negro sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡Oye no me asustes! – dijo el chico – veo que también entraste a Satogahama… Hibiki Inoue.

\- No sabía que también entraste… Kudo Miyamoto – dijo un chico de cabello color humo y ojos azules mirando al peli negro.

\- Sí, ni yo me creí que realmente entré.

\- Hm, realmente no creo que vayamos a hacer algo de lo que nos arrepintamos.

\- Eso espero – mientras ambos chicos hablaban, otros dos chicos se acercaban hablando, aunque… no se les entendían que decían.

Uno de ellos era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color mientras que el otro chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos castaño oscuro.

Ambos, de origen mexicano y hondureño respectivamente, venían hablando en español, por lo que estaban más cerca no les entendían nada.

Hasta que un reportero se acercó a ellos…

-Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los prodigios latinos que vinieron a Japón?

\- **E-Este… ** \- el mexicano trató de hablar, pero ya muchas cámaras cayeron sobre ellos.

\- Última noticia – dijo uno de los reporteros – nos hallamos con los latinos más poderosos que han venido desde Latinoamérica a Japón a inscribirse a la Academia Satogahama, ellos son el mexicano Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz y el hondureño Ramón Antonio Britten Maldonado.

\- Sí, somos nosotros, ¿Qué quieren? – respondió Ramón con algo de seriedad.

\- Solo queremos saber los motivos por los que los dos grandes prodigios de la zona latina.

\- Eso no les importa – dijo el hondureño – si me permiten, me tengo que ir a ver el aula en el que estaré.

\- Ramón – Joan miró sorprendido a su amigo catracho irse del lugar, pero él aprovechó para ir detrás – Ramón, eso fue algo duro de tu parte.

\- Lo siento Joan, pero es que no me gusta la atención – dijo el hondureño – pero realmente te miré un poco incómodo ahí.

\- B-Bueno, no te lo negaré, realmente no me gusta estar en televisión.

\- **No pasa nada **– dijo en español Ramón – es común, pero dime, ¿al final aplicaste para aspirante a Caballero?

\- No, no quise – dijo el mexicano – realmente eso de ser Caballero fue suficiente para mí, no después de… ya sabes.

\- Sí – ambos latinos bajaron la mirada, un poco tristes, pero Ramón luego recapacitó – no importa Joan, ya estamos en un mejor lugar, lejos de todo esto.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Y veamos si las chicas de aquí de Japón son guapas como dicen.

\- Es raro escuchar eso de ti Ramón – dijo el mexicano – normalmente a ti no te interesan las relaciones sentimentales.

\- Quiero enfocarme más en mis estudios.

Mientras ambos latinos hablaban, no notaron cuando alguien los veía de cerca y luego, sin previo aviso, se les abalanzó.

\- ¿A dónde dijo el conde? – dijo una voz masculina.

\- **Compadre, por poco y me tiras al suelo.**

\- Oye, no entiendo nada si me hablas en español.

\- Pues vete acostumbrando a que te hable en ese idioma y no en japonés.

\- Que malo eres Joan – dijo un joven de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color.

\- Solo sigo mi instinto Yasmina – dijo el castaño.

\- Veo que pasaron el examen de admisión.

\- Sí, Ramón y yo estudiamos mucho, pero este tipo se la pasa todo el día en sus libros – dijo el mexicano avergonzando al hondureño.

\- Y-Ya te dije que era para sacar un buen resultado.

\- ¿Y por lo menos conocieron chicas guapas? – dijo el peli rosa.

\- Ya vas tú con tu actitud pervertida.

\- Vamos Joan, no me digas que no te agradaría conocer chicas lindas aquí en Satogahama.

\- B-Bueno – el mexicano lo pensó un poco – no te digo que no estaría mal conocer algunas, me han dicho que las japonesas son bellas.

\- Eso sí, espero que haya buenas chicas – decía Yasmina poniendo énfasis en varias chicas que entraban a la academia.

\- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

\- ¿Eh? – el peli rosa volteó la mirada y solo miró a un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, piel clara y en su uniforme llevaba la corbata roja, lo que indicaba que era de segundo año - ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Rafael! – dijo Ramón saludando al joven.

\- Rafa, ¿también viniste? – dijo Joan saludando al peli negro.

\- E-Este… - Yasmina era el único que no se explicaba que pasaba ahí – m-me pueden decir… ¿Quién es él?

\- Lo lamento, no me presenté – dijo el peli negro – soy Rafael Díaz Alférez, soy mexicano y estudiante de segundo año.

\- ¿mexicano? – el peli rosa miró a Joan y Ramón - ¿otro latino?

\- ¿Que tiene?

\- N-No, nada, solo que me preguntó que hace tanto latino aquí en Japón.

\- Vamos, solo nos interesó venir a Japón a Satogahama, nada del otro mundo.

\- Bueno.

En eso, se armó un gran escándalo de parte de los reporteros que había en el lugar. ¿El motivo? Las famosas Saintias llegaban a la Academia y todo el mundo les prestaba atención a las chicas.

Aunque no se pudo hacer nada ya que varios soldados llegaron al lugar para apartar a la prensa de las Saintias que entraron a la Academia, unas iban sin saludar ni nada y otras saludaban a la gente.

\- ¿Y esas quiénes son? – preguntó Joan.

\- Son las Saintias – dijo Ramón – por lo que sé, son las guerreras más fuertes de la Academia y las más fuertes del ejército de Athena.

\- Vaya.

\- Será mejor que entremos – dijo Rafael – chicos, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo.

\- Dale Rafa, nos vemos.

Todos ingresaron al lugar en el que pasarían largo tiempo hasta que se graduaran en tres años. Bueno, Rafael iba en segundo así que solo estaría dos años.

La Academia contaba con habitaciones para sus estudiantes, así no tenían que viajar a sus casas, aunque había personas que vivían cerca y se les permitía ir.

Al estar buscando sus habitaciones, se dieron cuenta de que estas eran colosales, podían caber incluso 10 personas en cada cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de academia es esta?! – preguntó Yasmina asombrado.

\- Vamos Yasmina, no es para tanto – dijo Joan.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! – dijo el peli rosado, pero como pasaban ciertas alumnas de segundo año, les prestó atención – mira esos bombones.

\- Ya vas tú y tu pervertida actitud.

\- Que amargado eres Ramón, así nunca conseguirás novia.

\- No me interesa.

El trio llegó a su habitación, la cual al abrirla notaron que ya había unas cuantas personas dentro.

\- ¿También están en la habitación?

\- Sí – dijo un peli negro – veo que también compartiremos cuarto.

\- Sí - el mexicano se presentó – soy Joan Fábregas.

\- Un gusto – se presentaron los chicos – soy Kudo Miyamoto, él es Hibiki Inoue.

\- Un placer.

\- Soy Ramón Maldonado – se presentó el hondureño.

\- Y soy Daisuke Yasmina.

\- Y yo soy Souta Haraguchi – saludó un joven de cabello verde y ojos amarillos.

\- Soy Shinji Jinguji – se presentó un joven de cabello ceniza y ojos cafés.

\- Vaya, al parecer aquí nos quedaremos.

\- Sí.

Entre pláticas y otras cosas, los chicos como si nada se hicieron amigos y hasta ya se hablaban por el primer nombre.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son latinos? – preguntó Kudo.

\- Sí, yo soy de México y Ramón es de Honduras.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí en Japón?

\- Es una larga historia amigo.

\- **No creo que deban saber eso Joan, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.**

\- **Si, tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de eso.**

\- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

\- L-Lo siento, a veces Joan y yo nos ponemos a hablar en español.

\- Vaya.

Todos los chicos fueron al auditorio para que diera anuncio el inicio de las clases en Satogahama.

Al llegar, todo el auditorio estaba lleno, desde primer hasta tercer año. Pero encima de este, se hallaban dos palcos muy particulares, uno de ellos tenía una especie de decoraciones de diamantina, mientras que el otro era Dorado.

La única diferencia era que el de color dorado estaba vacío y el otro tenía a varias chicas en él.

Había mucho escándalo en el escenario, pero todo se calmó cuando vieron a alguien subir al escenario.

\- ¡Atención! – dijo la voz haciendo callar a todo el mundo – alumnos de Satogahama, es un placer tenerlos aquí, algunos ya me conocerán, otros no, me presento. Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Shiho Nomi, y soy estudiante de segundo año.

\- ¿La presidenta? ¿Es la más fuerte de la Academia? – dijeron algunos entre chismorreos.

\- Volviendo, este año, tenemos el honor de estar juntas, las 12 Saintias, las guerreras más cercanas a la diosa Athena y que hemos quedado en el rango más alto del ejército de Athena. Por eso, me gustaría que las demás se presentaran aquí.

Todo el mundo miró cuando del palco con diamantina, bajaron 11 chicas más, 4 de segundo año y 7 de primero. Todas las miradas fueron a esas mujeres que paseaban con estilo y elegancia.

\- ¡Preséntense! – dijo Shiho una vez estuvieron todas ahí presentes.

\- Yo inicio – dijo una castaña de ojos azules – soy Tsubasa Arihara, Saintia de la constelación de Equuleus.

\- Soy Tomoe Kawakita, Saintia de la Constelación de Osa Menor.

\- Soy Yuuki Nozaki, y soy la Saintia de la constelación de Osa Mayor.

\- Y-Yo soy Akane Ukita… Saintia de la constelación del Delfín.

\- Waka Suzuki, Saintia de la constelación del Águila.

\- Yo soy Ayaka Nakano, Saintia de la constelación de Andrómeda.

\- ¡Hola amigos! Yoshimi Iwaki presentándose, Saintia de la constelación del Cisne.

\- Y soy Aoi Asada, Saintia de la constelación de Corona Boreal.

\- Maiko Kurashiki, Saintia de la constelación del Ave Fénix.

\- Ryo Shinonome, soy la Saintia de la Constelación de Pegaso.

\- Kana Tsukumo, Saintia de la constelación de Casiopea.

\- Y como Presidenta me presenté, más no como Saintia que soy – dijo Nomi – soy la Saintia de la constelación de Perseo y líder de las Saintias.

\- ¡Defenderemos el mundo de las malignas manos que quieran poseerlo! – dijeron las chicas mientras se ponían en pose y todo el alumnado les recibía con muchos aplausos y ovaciones.

\- Vaya, y eso que no ensayamos la pose – dijo Iwaki riéndose un poco.

\- Bien – Shiho fue al micrófono – alumnos de Satogahama, como sabrán algunos, durante años, luego de la última guerra Santa contra el ejército de Hades, hemos estado buscando a los próximos Caballeros Dorados que nos guíen hacia la paz definitiva de la humanidad, sin embargo, nuestra búsqueda no ha dado resultados. La cosa se ha complicado ya que este año hubo solamente 20 aspirantes a Caballeros y solo las 7 Saintias pasaron la admisión. Pero no nos daremos por vencidas, sé que dentro de poco encontraremos a los próximos Caballeros Dorados. La diosa Athena está de nuestro lado… ¡Mantendremos nuestro orgullo y nos levantaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por Athena! ¡Por Satogahama! – gritaban los alumnos mientras las Saintias junto con Shiho se retiraban.

Pero antes de irse, las chicas miraron a los alumnos nuevos, pero por alguna razón, Kurashiki y Shinonome enfocaron sus ojos en dos objetivos claros, cosa que provocó cierta incertidumbre en varias de sus compañeras.

Las clases pasaron como si nada, desde las presentaciones de los chicos nuevos en varios de los salones, tanto en segundo como en primer año.

El hecho de contar con las Saintias de primer año ya era un privilegio ya que su popularidad era inmensa. Pero los nuevos no se quedaban atrás, el hecho de tener extranjeros era otro nivel.

Joan y Ramón quedaron en los mismos salones a diferencia de sus otros compañeros de cuarto.

Ramón, Yasmina y Joan terminaron en el salón 1-5, en el que estaba la famosa Ryo Shinonome y desde que llegaron, la peli azul por alguna razón no le despegó ojo al hondureño quien hablaba con sus amigos.

En la clase 1-3, quedaron Kudo, Shinji y Souta, el mismo salón en el que quedaron las Saintias Tsubasa, Nakano, Waka y Nozaki.

La clase 1-4 también fue algo sorprendente ya que quedó Hibiki él solo, pero en ella estaban las Saintias Tomoe y Akane.

En las aulas de segundo año fue otra cosa más sorprendente.

Había dos jóvenes que llamaron la atención de varias chicas. Uno de ellos es Shinzuke Haraguchi, hermano menor de Souta, y el otro era el mexicano Rafael Díaz Alférez, que era aclamado por ser extranjero.

Ambos terminaron en la clase 2-2, donde estaba la Saintia Kurashiki, quien al igual que Ryo, no le despegaba la vista al azteca.

Pasaron las horas de las clases y las cosas se fueron hasta el receso en el que los estudiantes comían de todo un poco.

Las Saintias por su parte comían en un área que era llamada "Área VIP" que había sido hecha para las más fuertes de la Academia.

\- ¿Qué tal los nuevos alumnos? – preguntó Iwaki a sus amigas.

\- No me quejo, son muy buenos – dijo Shinonome – aunque hay uno que me llama la atención.

\- ¿Eh? – eso impresionó a más de alguna.

\- Vaya, quien te viera Ryo, ya te ha interesado un chico ¿verdad? – Iwaki trató de burlarse, pero en eso recibió la mirada asesina de la peli azul – v-vamos, es solo una broma.

\- No hagas ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Ahora que lo dices Shinonome-san, yo también me he fijado en alguien – dijo Kurashiki y cuando miró que Asada iba a lanzar un comentario, está la calló – dices un comentario como el que dijo Iwaki-san… y juro que te quemo con mi Ave Fénix.

\- S-Solo iba a decir que si me pasaban la sal.

\- ¿De qué alumnos hablan? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Me refiero a los extranjeros que vinieron a Satogahama.

\- Creo que sé a qué te refieres – dijo Shiho – tres alumnos nuevos que son de Latinoamérica vinieron aquí a Japón a estudiar.

\- ¿Latinoamérica? – la mayoría se quedó viendo muy confundidas.

\- ¿Por qué vendrían latinos a estudiar aquí a Satogahama? – preguntó Nakano.

\- ¿No vendrán como Caballeros?

\- No, al parecer tomaron el examen como alumnos normales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso impresionó a Ryo y a Kurashiki.

\- ¿Por qué se sorprenden?

\- No puede ser – dijo por lo bajo la peli azul para luego dirigirse a la Presidenta – Nomi-Senpai, ¿de dónde vienen los alumnos esos nuevos?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Shinonome-san?

\- Solo déjame saberlo.

\- Bien – suspiró un poco cansada, sabía que Shinonome no se daría por vencida y al final, accedió. Shiho sacó su celular y fue a una carpeta en la que tenía la información de todos los estudiantes del instituto. Luego de un rato de buscar… - ¿ellos son?

\- Veamos – Shinonome miró la información de Joan y Ramón, sus cumpleaños, sus signos zodiacales, país de origen… – así que son mexicano y hondureño.

\- ¿Qué es eso de mexicano y hondureño? – preguntó Tsubasa algo confundida.

\- Significa que son de Honduras y México – dijo Tomoe.

\- ¿Y el chico de segundo año? – dijo Maiko.

\- Veamos, si mal no me equivoco, tú estás en la clase 2-2 ¿verdad? – Maiko asintió – veamos… el único extranjero es este.

\- Veamos – Kurashiki miró la imagen del joven – sí, él es.

\- Rafael Alférez, también de origen mexicano.

\- Vaya, por lo visto tenemos invasión extranjera.

\- Una cosa Kurashiki-san, Shinonome-san, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? – dijo Shiho ganándose solo una mueca de desagrado de parte de ambas chicas.

\- Veo que es algo malo – opinó Nozaki.

\- Nomi-Senpai, quiero un duelo con ellos – dijo Ryo sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso Shinonome-san? – preguntó algo indignada la Presidenta.

\- No dejaré que nadie se burle de la Academia, y menos unos malditos latinos – la peli azul solo se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

\- Yo también pido lo mismo – dijo Kurashiki – quiero luchar con el otro mexicano a como dé lugar.

\- Kurashiki-Senpai – Yuuki solo miraba a su amiga peli roja levantarse de su asiento e irse del lugar.

\- ¿Y a esas que les picó? – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas Kana-san? – Shiho miró a Tsukumo quien quedó pensando un poco.

\- Algo debió pasar para que ambas reaccionaran así, tal vez ellos les hicieron algo.

\- No puede ser, pero si ellas son de las más fuertes.

\- Lo sé, pero no sé si deban hacer esto – dijo Tsukumo – ¿qué opinas Shiho-san? ¿Aprobamos el duelo?

\- No lo sé, deberemos consultarlo con los muchachos si aceptan o no.

\- Bien, luego de clases iremos a sus habitaciones.

\- Nosotras vamos con ustedes – dijo Tomoe.

\- Será una buena premisa para el periódico – dijo Nakano sacando su cámara y su libreta.

.

Pasaron las horas restantes y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque para algunos… no sería tan bonito.

\- ¿Entonces eso pasó? – dijo Kudo mientras iba hablando con Joan.

\- Sí, una vez por culpa de Rafael casi nos vamos a un acantilado.

\- Oye, eso fue porque a ti te dio las ganas de comer algo mientras hablabas con tu amiga Esperanza.

\- Pero eso no era para que te pusieras a manejar como Toreto.

\- Oigan, ¿y ese montón de gente? – señaló Souta a la gran multitud de estudiantes que había… ¿frente a su habitación?

\- ¿Qué pasará? – dijo Ramón.

\- Vayamos a ver.

Mientras los chicos se acercaban, notaron como muchos alumnos los miraban como extrañados, otros como asustados, cosa que no entendieron hasta que vieron a ciertas mujeres paradas frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Justamente a ti te buscaba también – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Calma Kurashiki-san – dijo Nomi calmando a la peli roja - ¿Rafael Alférez?

\- Soy yo – dijo el castaño mexicano.

\- ¿Y ustedes son Ramón Maldonado y Joan Fábregas?

\- Sí, somos nosotros.

\- Bien - la Presidenta se acercó a ellos y les dio una hoja – necesito que me den su respuesta.

\- ¿Respuesta? – eso confundió un poco a los latinos.

\- No se hagan tontos – dijo Shinonome – quiero batallar con ustedes y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan?

\- No se hagan idiotas, especialmente tu – dijo Kurashiki mirando a Rafael.

\- ¿Y que hice yo?

\- Basta ustedes dos – dijo Shiho calmando a todas en el lugar – miren, las cosas se resolverán más adelante, pero necesito saber algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Presidenta?

\- Lo hablaré más tarde, por ahora, debo saber su respuesta. ¿Aceptan un duelo contra nosotras?

\- ¿Por qué debemos aceptar? – dijo Ramón metiéndose al frente.

\- Vaya, tú debes ser el hondureño.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué esta pelea sin sentido?

\- ¿Pelea sin sentido? – dijo Ryo – te equivocas, la pelea es por honor.

\- ¿De qué honor hablan?

\- El haber entrado a la Academia por la admisión normal en vez de la admisión para aspirantes para Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Queeee?! – eso sacó a muchos de sus cabales, es que ese descubrimiento dejó a más de algunos con la boca abierta.

\- Mira… Ryo – eso dejó helado a más de alguno, mientras Shinonome quedó sin habla al escuchar al hondureño llamarla por su primer nombre – no sé si eso sea malo para los japoneses, pero nosotros entramos juntos por el examen normal ya que no estamos interesados en ser Caballeros.

\- Tu – la peli azul tembló un poco – aparte de que te burlas de nosotras, me llamas por mi primer nombre sin mi consentimiento… ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

\- Ramón – llamó Rafael al hondureño – recuerda que aquí en Japón a las personas que no conoces las llamas por su apellido, no por nombre.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no me acordé?

\- ¿En serio Ramón? – Joan miró a su amigo – a veces no te entiendo comprendo.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Maiko gritó y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que fue bloqueada por Rafael.

\- ¡Kurashiki-Senpai!

\- Kurashiki-san, sabes que no debes atacar dentro del campus – regañó Nomi a la peli roja, quien solo volteó la mirada enojada – lamento este incidente, y comprenderé si no desean batallar…

\- ¡Dije que no aceptaré un no como respuesta! – reclamó Shinonome – eres una vergüenza, tú y tus compañeros.

\- Oye, cálmate – dijo Joan algo molesto por la actitud de la peli azul.

\- Joan – Ramón lo detuvo – déjamelo a mí.

\- Bien, hazlo rápido que ya va a comenzar Dragon Ball Súper.

\- Bien – Ramón se acercó a la peli azul que estaba junto con Kurashiki – en primera, no quiero pelear ya que mi tiempo como Caballero terminó y nunca me había interesado volver a pelear.

\- Cobarde.

\- No solo él – Rafael fue con el catracho – si se meten con Ramón, se meten conmigo también. Puede que seamos latinos, pero ni crean que solo por ser las más poderosas pueden tratarnos como basura.

\- SI quieren pelea… – dijo Joan parándose en medio de sus dos amigos - …vamos a pelear.

\- Así es – varios de los alumnos quedaron asombrados por la determinación de los chicos latinos. Sus compañeros de habitación quedaron impresionados por esto, sabían que no sería nada fácil sacarle por lo menos un rasguño a las Saintias.

En cambio, las Saintias miraban a los chicos con gran admiración, sabían que no podían hacerles frente a ellas, pero el solo hecho de querer luchar era algo de admirar.

Shinonome miró al hondureño con algo de duda, pero notó su entusiasmo por querer luchar. Kurashiki miró al mexicano mayor, más por el hecho de que apenas hace unos segundos detuvo su ataque con una sola mano.

Mientras una chica en específico se fijó en Joan. Esta fue la segunda Saintia más fuerte, Kana Tsukumo, quien notó algo en el mexicano, su valor para luchar.

\- ¿Aceptan entonces?

\- Sí – dijo Rafael – pero con una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición?

\- Queremos que sea parejo – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Parejo? – Shiho no entendió eso.

\- Somos tres, ellas solo dos, ustedes deberán mandar a alguien más para que estemos parejos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Sí, no queremos ganar con ventaja, queremos luchar a igualdad.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – la presidenta miró a Shinonome y Kurashiki quienes se miraron entre ellas.

\- Bien, si algo es de bajarles el ego, por mi está bien.

\- A mí también.

\- ¿Quién peleará?

\- Yo lo haré – dijo una peli negra.

\- ¿Kana? – Yoshimi se extrañó de esto.

\- _¿Pelearán contra las más fuertes? No tienen oportunidad. Serán vapuleados._

\- Bien, así estaremos bien.

\- Bien – Shiho miró a los demás estudiantes – la batalla será mañana a las 10 en el coliseo frente a las 12 Armaduras Doradas.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Nos vemos – la Presidenta se fue junto con las demás, mientras los latinos solo se metieron a la habitación mientras sus otros compañeros se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¡¿Están locos?! – dijo Yasmina - ¡no tienen chance contra ellas!

\- Yasmina tiene razón, no podrán vencer ni a la más débil – dijo Hibiki.

\- Con el nivel de cosmos que poseen, no creo que tengan chance de ni siquiera tocarles un mechón de pelo.

\- Eso lo veremos mañana – dijo Joan – deberemos estar listos para luchar contra lo que se nos venga.

\- Ni modo Joan, así será.

\- Serán comida para perros – dijo Kudo en tono pesimista.

\- Ya dijimos, eso lo veremos.

.

En la sala del Consejo…

\- ¿Están seguras de esto? – dijo Shiho mirando a las tres Saintias que lucharían mañana.

\- No tengo ningún problema – dijo Tsukumo – quiero probar que tanta fuerza tengo.

\- Yo haré sufrir a ese maldito hondureño – dijo Ryo - ¿Cómo osa llamarme por mi primer nombre? ¿Quién hace eso?

\- Su amigo ese tal… Alférez… como se llame, otro tipo que se cree tanto – dijo la peli roja – ni siquiera el otro mexicano se salva, ese tal… Fábregas.

\- Kurashiki-san, Shinonome-san, no sé de dónde sacaron eso, pero desde que ellos llegaron aquí ni siquiera le han quitado la mirada.

\- Solo queremos derrotarlos y demostrar que tan fuertes son.

\- No tienen remedio – suspiró un poco resignada la presidenta - ¿y tú Kana-san? ¿Por qué decidiste entrar?

\- Vi algo interesante en ese chico – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿En cuál?

\- En Fábregas-san.

\- ¿Qué viste en él?

\- Su determinación de lucha, sabiendo que no tiene posibilidad, aun así, se dignó a luchar.

\- Vaya, al parecer más con otro enfoque – Shiho miró desde la ventana las Armaduras Doradas que estaban colocadas encima de unas columnas de cemento que adornaban un gran coliseo de lucha con varias gradas alrededor. Parecía más un estadio de futbol, solo que la cancha era un área de lucha – esos chicos tienen una determinación fuerte, incluso son dignas de un Caballero.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices Presidenta? – dijo Ryo algo molesta.

\- Ellos tienen un fuerte deseo de lucha, cosa que noto en muy pocas personas.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- En pocas palabras… tienen las apariencias de un Caballero Dorado.

.

Al día siguiente…

¿Quién lo diría?

Apenas el segundo día de clases y ya había una batalla por el orgullo, más que nada.

Las gradas estaban a morir de estudiantes, incluso reporteros habían llegado para transmitir a todo el mundo para que mirara la batalla.

En el palco VIP, estaban las demás Saintias mirando el encuentro, pero no solo ellas, también estaban los padres de estas.

En una sección aparte, estaban los padres de las tres Saintias que iban a luchar contra los tres latinos. Los padres de Shinonome, vistiendo trajes tradicionales de Japón, mientras la madre de Kurashiki miraba el encuentro, muy nerviosa por su hija. Los padres de Tsukumo estaban atentos al ver el resultado del encuentro.

En el camerino masculino…

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – dijo Yasmina quien estaba lago preocupado por sus amigos latinos – todavía tienen tiempo de retractarse.

\- No Yasmina, si vamos a ser humillados, lo haremos dignamente – dijo Joan.

\- Pero ni siquiera llevan Armadura – dijo Kudo - ¿Cómo lucharán contra ellas?

\- Muy sencillo Kudo – dijo el hondureño – no se trata de batallar con Armaduras.

\- ¿A no? – dijo Souta - ¿y entonces?

\- Se trata de ver quien llega a poseer más cosmos – dijo Rafael.

\- Veo que van decididos a luchar contra todo – dijo Hibiki acomodándose un poco los lentes – por lo menos van a luchar con todo, no me defrauden.

\- Sí.

_¡Comenzará en un momento el encuentro entre aspirantes a Caballeros contra las Saintias!_

-Bueno, ya es hora – dijo Joan al frente - ¿vamos?

\- Sí.

\- Suerte amigos, los apoyaremos con todo.

\- Den lo mejor.

\- Demuéstrenle que los hombres mandamos aquí.

\- Si ganan tráiganme sus bragas.

\- ¡No seas pervertido Yasmina!

El trio latino se dirigía al coliseo en el que iniciaría la batalla de sus vidas, ni más ni menos contra las más poderosas del mundo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

_Qué largo me salió, y eso que no lo planeé._

_El próximo capítulo será la batalla más épica que el mundo jamás halla visto._

_Rin, Redentor, espero les haya gustado el cómo incluí sus OC's, incluso noté que fueron antes de que salieran oficialmente en mi fic principal._

_Si hay consultas que quieran hacer, me pueden preguntar por mensaje privado o pueden buscar en Google como es eso de las Armaduras o cosas que no entiendan._

_Por cierto, Redentor, con tu permiso, quisiera cambiarle la fecha de cumpleaños a algunos de los OC's tuyos, si preguntas porque, es porque quiero hacer algo relacionado con su protagonismo más adelante._

_Rin, como tu cumples el 25 de enero, serás Caballero del signo de Acuario._

_Redentor, tu cumples el 23 de abril, por lo que serás Caballero del signo de Tauro, así como Tsukumo._

_Y yo, mi cumpleaños es el 14 de abril, pero lo cambié a 10 de diciembre para que coincida en signo con Shinonome que es del signo de Sagitario._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	2. Batalla Dorada

**¡Súper Saiyajin Nivel 2!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, sí, ya conocer a los personajes es algo que le dará más facilidad al momento de leer. Tal vez el leer esto te guste, otro fic de Hachinai pone las cosas interesantes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, sí, creo que fue algo intenso y más como salimos los tres y nos partiremos la madre con las chicas. Veremos que sucede. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sé que dije que este fic lo comenzaría después de que terminara uno de los otros, pero la emoción me ganó al final y por ahora le daré continuación.**

**Otra cosa, algunas cosas como los ataques o las Armaduras deberán buscarlas en Google o YouTube para que le puedan entender.**

**Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

.

.

.

_**Los Guardianes del Universo**_

_**al triunfar el mal**_

_**sin dudarlo salen a combatir**_

_**por un mundo ideal.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!**_

_**cuando lanzan su ataque**_

_**entonan con fuerza su canción**_

_**¡La canción de los héroes! (X2)**_

_**.**_

_**¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!**_

_**contra las fuerzas demoníacas**_

_**guardan siempre en su corazón**_

_**coraje para vencer.**_

.

Todo el coliseo gritaba por la tremenda pelea que iba a pasar ahora.

Los medios de comunicación estaban muy pendientes sobre la batalla que iba a ocurrir en unos momentos.

En un lado, estaban las tres Saintias, tres de las más fuertes del mundo actualmente, que eran claras favoritas para ganar sin problemas.

En el otro lado se hallaba los latinos que habían llegado a Satogahama a estudiar y que ahora estaban reunidos en una lona frente a tres de las personas más poderosas del mundo.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – gritó Yasmina desde afuera de la lona apoyando a sus amigos junto a los otros chicos.

\- Chicos, aun se pueden retirar – dijo Hibiki.

\- No, aunque perdamos, lo haremos con honra – dijo Joan.

\- Están locos – dijo Souta.

\- Sí, estamos locos, así somos los latinos – dijo Rafael.

\- A nosotros nos dan un reto y no retrocedemos hasta cumplir – terminó de decir Ramón para dirigirse hacia el centro de la lona junto a Joan y Rafael.

\- ¡Estudiantes de Satogahama! ¡Prensa! ¡Padres de familia! – anunciaba la sub directora de la institución – en nombre de Athena, estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar esta batalla entre nuestras Saintias y tres jóvenes retadores que aceptaron este duelo contra ellas. Las reglas son simples, están encima de un cuadrilátero, el que salga fuera de él, pierde.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No se permite el uso de armas, como se sabe, Athena desde la era mitológica ha odiado el uso de armas físicas, por lo que su uso en esta pelea es ilegal, solo pueden usar sus puños y piernas, incluso técnicas hechas de cosmos. Ya saben, este duelo es por el honor, es lo único que perderán, a menos que apuesten algo ahora.

\- Yo – dijo Shinonome levantando la mano.

\- ¿Qué dirás, Saintia de Pegaso?

\- Quiero que ellos apuesten algo – dijo la peliazul – quiero que, si pierden, ingresen como Caballeros que lucharán por Athena, es más, quiero que luchen como subordinados míos.

\- Eso mismo iba a pedir Shinonome-san – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Subordinados? – la sub directora quedó algo confundida - ¿y tú Saintia de Fénix?

\- Lo mismo que Shinonome-san, quiero que ellos también luchen como Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¿Y tú, Saintia de Casiopea? – se dirigió hacia Kana.

\- Yo no pediré nada.

\- Bien – la autoridad se dirigió hacia los tres jóvenes - ¿y ustedes que pedirán a cambio?

\- Chicos, si me lo permiten, voy a decirlo – dijo Ramón ganándose la aprobación de ambos mexicanos.

\- Bien, sabes que no quiero volver a pelear innecesariamente.

\- Sí – el hondureño se dirigió a la sub directora y a las Saintias – si ganamos no queremos que ellas vuelvan a molestarnos o estar con cosas de ser Caballeros.

\- ¿No ser Caballeros? – eso impresionó incluso más a la sub directora – bien, ¿aceptan ambos equipos el desafío?

\- Sí.

\- Bien – la autoridad de Satogahama se alejó de la plataforma - ¡Que inicie el combate!

.

Desde el palco VIP…

\- ¡Esto será pan comido! – dijo Iwaki junto con Asada – no hay forma en que ellos logren ganarles a Ryo, Maiko y Kana.

\- Son las más poderosas dentro del ejército de Athena, solo por debajo de Nomi-Senpai – dijo Tsubasa.

\- No me confiaría mucho – dijo Nomi para impresión de algunas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Shinonome-san y Kurashiki-san se vieron un poco alteradas ante su presencia, lo que debe indicar que algo les molesta o que algo no les parece bien.

\- Creo que comprendo algo – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Y qué es Waka-san?

\- Puede que esos chicos no quisiesen estar como Caballeros, pero como dice Nomi-Senpai, a lo mejor oculten su verdadero poder.

\- Vaya.

.

De vuelta en la lona…

La batalla inició y por el momento solo se vio a los 6 competidores chocar los puños estilo Dragon Ball Z.

Pero llegó un momento en el que las cosas se complicaron y cada quien peleó contra uno.

-Veo que eres muy fuerte – dijo Kurashiki a Rafael – detuviste mi Ave Fénix con una sola mano.

\- Ibas a atacar a uno de mis amigos, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- Hablas mucho para tener gran poder, pero eso no me importa en estos momentos – Maiko comenzó a envolverse en un aura celeste mientras su Armadura brillaba. La Armadura que Kurashiki portaba era la del Fénix.

\- Veo que vas a atacar.

\- Toma esto… ¡Ave Fénix! – gritó la pelirroja mientras un ave envuelta en llamas se dirigía hacia Rafael.

\- Tendré que corresponder – dijo el mexicano mientras elevaba su cosmos y era envuelto en un aura color naranja mientras detrás de él aparecía una imagen de una criatura con forma de serpiente, con 4 manos y tres cabezas.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – dijo Maiko incrédula.

\- ¡Recibe esto! ¡Rayos de la muerte! – Rafael lanzó un solo rayo de color negro que chocó con el Ave Fénix de Maiko.

.

Sala VIP.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – exclamó Waka algo asustada.

\- ¿Rayos de la muerte? – dijo Nomi – se parecen bastante a los ataques de los Caballeros de Cáncer, pero no es igual, es más, ese ataque creo que lo he visto antes.

\- ¿Dónde Nomi-Senpai?

\- ¿Acaso… él será…?

.

Mientras tanto, Joan peleaba con Tsukumo…

La batalla estaba algo pareja por unos momentos, pero llegaba un punto en el que la Saintia de Casiopea tomaba ventaja sobre el mexicano de cabello castaño.

Joan estaba metido en un problema, la velocidad de Tsukumo lo superaba en partes, incluso con sus ataques más efectivos lo estaba dominando.

\- ¡Prepárate! – gritó la peli negra - ¡Gran Erupción!

Como si de la explosión de un volcán se tratase, detrás de la peli negra salieron miles de piedras encendidas envueltas en llamas que iban hacia el castaño.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Joan se puso en posición de loto mientras un aura celeste lo envolvió.

\- ¿Qué hará? – dijo Tsukumo mirando la pose del mexicano.

\- ¡Danza de plumas celestiales! – gritó el castaño mientras miles de plumas golpeaban las piedras en llamas de Tsukumo deshaciéndolas en el acto.

\- ¿Qué?

.

\- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – exclamó Nakano sorprendida.

\- No solo es Alférez-san, también Fábregas-san pudo hacerlo – dijo Nomi analizando las cosas.

\- ¿Realmente… son tan fuertes estos tipos Nomi? – preguntó Asada.

\- Creo que sí.

.

Mientras tanto, con Ryo y Ramón…

\- ¡Maldito engreído! – dijo Shinonome lanzando miles de ataques hacia el hondureño - ¡te venceré a como dé lugar!

\- No lo harás – dijo el pelinegro – demuestra que me quieres ganar.

\- ¡Presumido! – la peli azul gritó y se envolvió en un aura de cosmos muy poderosa - ¡lamentaras el día de haber nacido! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Ryo lanzó miles de rayos de energía que iban hacia el hondureño, aunque este no se quedó detrás ya que también lanzaría su ataque.

\- ¡Hora de contrarrestar! – dijo el hondureño – toma esto… ¡las 100 serpientes supremas de Copán!

Y dicho eso, salieron cien serpientes que parecían dragones y fueron a dar con los meteoros de Pegaso que fueron deshechos en el momento.

Ryo quedó impresionada, no solo ella, Tsukumo y Kurashiki miraban con admiración a los latinos que realmente estaban dando todo de sí.

-S-Son muy fuertes – dijo Yasmina con asombro.

\- Y saber que los tres tendrían ese poder – dijo Kudo muy impresionado.

\- Imaginar que los latinos tienen mucho poder – dijo Hibiki - ¿Qué son exactamente ellos?

\- Ni idea – dijo Souta – pero les están ganando por ahora a las Saintias.

\- No por mucho tiempo – dijo Shinji quien había estado un poco callado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Shinji?

\- Las Saintias deben tener un as bajo la manga.

.

\- ¿Q-Que haremos? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Ni idea, realmente son muy fuertes – dijo Shinonome – Tsukumo, ¿Cómo ganaremos?

\- Deberemos seguir luchando hasta cansarlos.

\- Sí.

.

\- ¿Cómo unos chicos como ellos les aguantan tanto? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Ni idea Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe – realmente le están dando guerra a Shinonome-san, Kurashiki-Senpai y Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- Sus ataques son muy fuertes – dijo Nakano – realmente entiendo porque Shinonome-san y Kurashiki-Senpai dijeron que ocultaban un gran poder.

\- Pero si no son Caballeros de Athena, ¿Por qué tienen ese gran cosmos? – preguntó Yuuki.

\- Ni idea Yuuki-chan – dijo la castaña de ojos azules.

\- Creo que tengo una hipótesis – dijo Nomi sorprendiendo a todas.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Solo queda pensar en que los tres posiblemente ya fueron Caballeros de alguna otra deidad.

\- ¿Otra deidad?

\- Además, no mencionaron que ya no iban a pelear como Caballeros – dijo Akane.

\- Akane-chan tiene razón, si mal no recuerdo, creo que Maldonado-kun dijo que su tiempo como Caballero ya había pasado – recordó Tsubasa.

\- Creo que es cierto, él mencionó algo así.

.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla…

\- ¡Ya ríndanse! – gritó el hondureño – llevamos ventaja, así que no ganarán nada.

\- Ni crean que hasta aquí llegaremos – dijo Ryo – los Caballeros de Athena no nos damos por vencidos, ni mucho menos nosotras las Saintias.

\- Daremos todo lo que tenemos para luchar por la justicia – dijo Kurashiki – no dejaremos que alguien como ustedes venga a burlarse de nosotras.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan? – dijo Joan.

\- No comprendo por qué hacemos esto, pero si he de luchar por el honor de Satogahama, lo haré – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Vaya – Joan miró a la peli negra fijamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

\- Si vamos a vencerlos, será con el poder de nuestro cosmos – dijo Ryo poniéndose en una pose algo rara.

\- Nuestro poder va más allá de lo entendible – la peli roja se paró al lado de Shinonome.

\- La fuerza proviene de nuestro interior – dijo Tsukumo poniéndose en la parte inferior juntando sus dos manos.

.

-E-Esa pose.

\- ¿H-Harán esa técnica? – dijo Nakano algo asustada.

\- ¡Pero se supone que está prohibida! – exclamó Yuuki algo asustada.

\- La técnica más poderosa de los Caballeros está prohibida por Athena.

\- No cabe duda que usarán esa técnica – dijo Nomi.

.

\- ¿Qué es esa pose? – dijo Souta mirando la posición en la que estaban las Saintias.

\- Esa es la pose de la exclamación de Athena – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijeron los chicos.

\- Hermano.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- Así es – dijo un joven de cabello turquesa y ojos amarillos y parecía de estatura de 1.80 metros – soy Shinzuke Haraguchi, hermano mayor de Souta.

\- ¡¿Tenías un hermano Souta?!

\- S-Sí.

\- Pero él lleva… - Yasmina estaba impresionado por la Armadura que llevaba el mayor de los Haraguchi.

\- Sí, mi hermano es un Caballero de Plata.

\- ¡¿Caballero de Plata?!

\- Sí – el joven reveló su Armadura color plateada – soy el Caballero de Plata, Shinzuke de Cerbero.

\- ¿S-Shinzuke de Cerbero? – dijo Kudo impresionado.

\- Sí.

\- Increíble.

\- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y mejor hablemos de eso – dijo señalando a las Saintias – realmente van a hacer la Exclamación de Athena.

\- ¿Qué es la Exclamación de Athena?

\- Verán – el peli turquesa comenzó a relatar – desde la era Mitológica, Athena ha tenido a sus 88 Caballeros luchando por ella, pero los Caballeros Dorados han tenido una técnica que ha sido muy destructiva. La llamada Exclamación de Athena ha sido una de las técnicas más poderosas. Para realizarla, se necesita el poder de 3 Caballeros Dorados, los cuales crean una masa de energía muy poderosa. No importa si es pequeña o grande, su poder es igual de destructivo, se dice que su poder puede llegar a ser similar al Big Bang que creó el Universo hace 13700 millones de años.

\- ¡¿T-Tan poderosa es esa técnica?!

\- Sí, por eso Athena prohibió esa técnica, y solo se usa en casos extremos.

\- P-Pero si la usan las Saintias… ¿no serán penalizadas? – dijo Kudo.

\- No lo creo – dijo Shinzuke – al parecer las Saintias tienen derecho a usarla ya que la técnica se prohibió para los Caballeros Dorados por ser muy poderosa, más las Saintias como Caballeras que no están en ese rango, más están cerca.

\- ¿Qué significa eso hermano?

\- Significa que ellas si tienen permitido usar la Exclamación de Athena.

\- P-Pero si la usan, los chicos…

\- No creo que mueran, la Exclamación de Athena no será tan potente como para matarlos, pero si los dejará fuera de combate, además, está prohibido matar al oponente en este combate.

\- Vamos chicos, peleen como puedan – dijo Hibiki mirando el terreno.

.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios harán? – dijo Joan mirando la pose de las Saintias.

\- Usaremos la técnica más poderosa que tenemos los Caballeros de Athena – dijo Ryo.

\- Con esta técnica está más que obvio que perderán – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Es mejor que se rindan antes de que lancemos la Exclamación de Athena – dijo Kurashiki.

Los tres latinos solo miraban y sentían como el cosmos de las chicas aumentaba más y más al cabo de pasar los segundos.

\- ¿Qué haremos chicos? – preguntó el moreno a los mexicanos.

\- He escuchado que la Exclamación de Athena es similar al Big Bang que creó el Universo, por lo que no es un poder a tomar a la ligera – dijo Rafael.

\- Rafa, ¿Cómo contrarrestaremos este ataque?

\- Ni modo – el mexicano mayor tomó posición en medio con sus manos en pose de Ka me Ha me Ha y las dirigió hacia las Saintias – haremos esa técnica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Joan y Ramón.

\- ¡Apúrense!

\- Rafael, prometimos nunca hacer esa técnica de nuevo.

\- Es cierto, sabes el problema que causó haberla usado.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay otro método – dijo el mayor – el poder que lanzarán ellas es muy poderoso, no sé si podremos aguantar ese poder.

\- Rafa, no quiero usar esa técnica nunca más.

\- Chicos, esto es serio.

\- ¡Basta de charlatanerías! – dijo Shinonome quien junto a Kurashiki y Tsukumo estaban brillando mientras sus Armaduras brillaban como la plata más fina.

\- ¡Reciban el poder de la diosa Athena!

\- ¡El poder de las Saintias!

\- ¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA!

Una gran luz platina iluminó el campo de batalla mientras un gran rayo de energía iba directo a los chicos.

\- ¡Defiéndanse a como dé lugar!

\- ¡Sí!

Los tres latinos usaron su máximo poder para cubrirse de la Exclamación de Athena, aunque…

Luego, una gran explosión se miró en el campo mientras todo el mundo esperaba que el humo se disipara para ver el resultado.

.

\- ¿Los habrán derrotado? – preguntó Akane.

\- Es lo más probable – dijo Nakano – la Exclamación de Athena es muy poderosa, dudo que hayan salido con vida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie le gana a las Saintias! – dijo Iwaki celebrando.

\- Las chicas son muy fuertes – dijo Tsubasa – están a otro nivel.

\- La batalla no ha terminado – dijo Nomi para sorpresa de muchas.

\- Vamos Shiho, no creo que hayan podido salir ilesos, es más obvio que no pudieron con la Exclamación de Athena – dijo la peli mostaza.

\- No lo creo Iwaki-san, esos jóvenes aún están en la plataforma.

\- ¿Qué?

.

\- ¡Ganaron! – dijo el señor Shinonome – mi hija no puede perder ante esos latinos de cuarta.

\- Querido, no creo que Ryo necesitara vestir su Armadura para derrotar a unos jóvenes que ni siquiera son aspirantes a Caballeros – habló la señora Shinonome.

\- Hija, eres realmente fuerte – dijo la señora Kurashiki viendo a su hija.

\- Kana es alguien invencible – dijo el señor Tsukumo.

\- No creo que sea hora de celebrar – dijo la señora Tsukumo para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nana? – dijo su esposo – es más que obvio que Kana y las demás Saintias derrotaron a esos asquerosos extranjeros.

\- No creo que hayan sido derrotados.

Los demás solo miraron que el humo se estaba comenzando a dispersar.

.

El humo se disipó mientras Ryo, Maiko y Kana miraban que el resto del humo dejara ver como habían quedado sus oponentes.

Todo el alumnado pensó que habían acabado con los chicos sin problemas, pero…

\- ¿E-Están bien? – dijo Rafael levantándose del suelo en ruinas, pero aun dentro del cuadrilátero.

\- S-Sí – Joan se levantó a duras penas.

\- Descuida… estoy bien – Ramón también se levantó de los escombros.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios? – Kurashiki no entendía eso.

\- ¿Por qué siguen vivos? – dijo Shinonome – se supone que la Exclamación de Athena tuvo que haber acabado con ustedes.

\- N-No vayas muy lejos Shinonome – dijo el mexicano mayor – es cierto que esa técnica es poderosa, pero solo es realmente destructiva cuando la ejecutan Caballeros Dorados.

\- M-Maldición.

\- Rafael – dijo el hondureño - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Mi cuerpo está destrozado y casi no tengo cosmos.

\- Lo mismo yo amigo – dijo Joan – no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

\- Chicos – Rafael miró al frente – creo que este es nuestro fin.

\- Vaya, hasta que se decidieron por fin a aceptar la realidad – dijo Ryo – los latinos no son bienvenidos aquí, es más, serán Caballeros que lucharán en nombre de Athena bajo mis órdenes.

\- Los haré trabajar muy duro – dijo Maiko – un poder como el suyo no debe desperdiciarse.

\- ¿Q-Que han dicho?

\- Su poder ayudará a fortalecernos para poder seguir ascendiendo y poder llegar a ser Caballeras Doradas.

\- … - eso dejó sin habla a los latinos.

\- ¿Entonces… solo desean ser el rango más alto de los Caballeros?

\- ¿No desean proteger a los demás?

\- No puedo creer que tan bajo han caído los Caballeros de Athena.

Aunque todos daban por derrotados a los latinos, un cosmos extraño resonó en todo el lugar, impresionando incluso a las Saintias.

\- ¡¿Y ese cosmos?!

\- Es un cosmos muy poderoso – dijo Nomi sorprendida, algo raro en ella.

.

\- ¿Qué es ese poder? – dijo Hibiki algo asustado.

\- Es un cosmos inmenso – dijo Shinji analizando las cosas – incluso está superando el poder de las Saintias.

\- P-Pero eso es imposible – dijo el mayor de los Haraguchi – aparte de los dioses, los únicos que pueden superar a las Saintias son…

\- … los Caballeros Dorados.

.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Maiko sentía un poder abrumador proveniente de los chicos.

\- E-Este poder… - Shinonome no creía sentir un cosmos de esa magnitud.

\- Este poder… no es normal – incluso Tsukumo estaba impresionada de esto.

Los latinos fueron envueltos en un aura dorada mientras su cosmos se elevaba al máximo.

\- ¡No nos rendiremos!

\- Demostraremos que valemos mucho.

\- Los latinos somos fuertes también.

\- ¡ELEVATE… AL MÁXIMO COSMOS!

Los tres extranjeros dieron un fuerte grito mientras las Armaduras Doradas comenzaban a resonar para sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, incluso la prensa quedó anonadada ante esto.

Pero más cuando al cielo comenzaron a elevarse tres Armaduras, las cuales fueron directo a los jóvenes latinos.

La primera, la Armadura Dorada de Tauro fue al cuerpo de Joan envolviendo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, finalizando con un casco dorado con dos cuernos en cada extremo de la cabeza, mientras que detrás de él, aparecía un gran toro de color dorado.

La segunda, la Armadura de Acuario fue hacia Rafael, la cual se dividió en varias partes envolviendo el cuerpo del mexicano, el ánfora que cargaba la Armadura fue a los brazos del latino envolviéndolo y finalizando con una careta con una gema verde en la frente. Detrás de este, apareció la imagen de un hombre cargando un ánfora mientras vaciaba agua de ella.

La tercera, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, la cual fue directo al cuerpo del hondureño, desprendiéndose y envolviendo su cuerpo. Lo más destacable de la Armadura eran las enormes alas doradas que llevaba en su espalda finalizando con la careta en su frente. Detrás de él, apareció la silueta de un centauro sosteniendo un arco con una flecha.

Todo el público quedó helado al ver a los tres sujetos con las Armaduras Doradas puestas.

\- ¡E-Es increíble! – dijo un periodista - ¡los Caballeros Dorados han vuelto!

El mundo estalló en aplausos y gritos a los chicos vistiendo las Armaduras Doradas, incluso sus amigos y las Saintias no creían eso.

\- ¿E-Esto es un sueño verdad? – dijo Tsubasa en shock al igual que las demás.

\- E-Eso quisiera Tsubasa – dijo Tomoe.

\- ¿E-Ellos son Caballeros Dorados?

\- Es imposible, se supone que nosotras seriamos las que llevarían esas Armaduras – dijo Asada.

\- No puedo creer que ellos fueran a vestir las Armaduras Doradas – dijo Waka sin salir de su asombro.

\- Esto será una gran noticia – Nakano habló – los Caballeros Dorados han vuelto.

\- ¿N-Nomi-Senpai? – Nozaki miró a la Presidenta quien estaba ida.

\- Los hemos encontrado.

.

Mientras que las Saintias combatientes estaban idas ante esto, Shinonome y Kurashiki no comprendían como alguien como esos latinos habían logrado lo que por muchos años querían.

-Esto es imposible.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaron ustedes a vestir las Armaduras Doradas?! – reclamó la peli azul - ¡Ni siquiera son Caballeros!

Los latinos se miraban mientras sus Armaduras Doradas brillaban mucho. Pero en eso… varios recuerdos pasaron por la mente de los chicos.

No, no eran recuerdos suyos, eran de otras personas… los antiguos Portadores de las Armaduras.

Joan presenció la vida de los últimos portadores de la Armadura de Tauro, curiosamente con el mismo nombre, Aldebarán. Los Caballeros de Tauro eran conocidos por su tremenda fuerza física y destructiva, más con sus ataques más poderosos: El Gran Cuerno y la Nova Titánica.

Con el otro mexicano, Rafael, presenció las vidas de los anteriores Caballeros de Acuario, en los que resaltaron Degel y Camus, los cuales eran de personalidad fría, pero él era diferente. También supo de sus ataques, los cuales eran: el polvo de diamante, el rayo Aurora, el ataúd de hielo y la más poderosa de todas… La Ejecución de la Aurora.

Por último, el hondureño sintió las vidas de los antiguos Caballeros de Sagitario, destacando Sísifo y Aioros. Fueron conocidos como leales Caballeros y sus técnicas eran poderosas. La más destacada era el arco y flecha de Sagitario, los cuales eran capaces de asesinar dioses. Pero uno de los ataques insignia de los de Sagitario era el Trueno Atómico.

Con la información obtenida de las Armaduras, los chicos estaban dispuestos a acabar la batalla.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto! – dijo Rafael.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No crean que ya ganaron solo por vestir las Armaduras Doradas! – dijo Ryo quien fue directo a Ramón a atacarlo - ¡Meteros de Pegaso!

\- ¡Tú no te salvarás Alférez! – gritó Kurashiki dispuesta a atacarlo - ¡Recibe esto! ¡Ave Fénix!

\- Acabemos esto rápido – dijo Tsukumo yendo rápidamente hacia Joan - ¡Gran Erupción!

Los tres ataques dieron de golpe en los extranjeros. Ryo y Maiko estaban más que seguras que habían ganado, pero Tsukumo no dio ninguna gracia de haber ganado.

Sorpresa mayúscula cuando se descubrió a los tres jóvenes intactos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Creo que ya es hora de terminar este maldito combate sin sentido.

\- Tienes razón, no quiero seguir portando esta Armadura.

\- Ni yo, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Los tres chicos se alistaron para atacar a las Saintias.

\- ¡Maiko Kurashiki! ¡Deja que derrita con esta Armadura, esa llama congelada con el calor de mi hielo! ¡Ataque del cero absoluto! – Rafael junto sus manos mientras las elevaba - ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

\- Kana Tsukumo-Senpai, fuiste un gran contrincante, pero es mi deber derrotarte aquí y ahora mismo – Joan juntó sus brazos - ¡Recibe el poder del toro dorado! ¡GRAN CUERNO!

\- Ryo Shinonome, tu actitud me ha decepcionado, esperaba más de ti en el campo de batalla, pero es hora de que los rayos de la verdad, electricen esa mentira de tu corazón - el hondureño puso todo su poder en su puño derecho - ¡Toma esto! ¡TRUENO ATÓMICO!

Los tres ataques fueron a cada Saintia.

Kurashiki recibió de lleno un rayo azul celeste que estaba hecho con el aire congelado más frio, estaba a la temperatura del cero absoluto. Maiko no pudo hacer nada ante semejante ataque y fue despedida del cuadrilátero estrellándose violentamente en la pared y destruyendo parte de su Armadura.

Tsukumo poco pudo hacer ante el poder de Joan, que se manifestó como un gran toro dorado que dio de lleno en la peli negra y al igual que la peli roja, la sacó del ring destruyendo parte de su Armadura.

Shinonome no fue la excepción, el ataque de Ramón fue tan destructivo que se la llevó de encuentro. El ataque se manifestó en forma de un millón de truenos que impactaron en ella a la velocidad de la luz sacando del ring y estrellándola con violencia en la pared y cayendo al suelo con parte de la Armadura rota.

Las Saintias quedaron anonadadas, sin mencionar sus padres que no creían lo que pasaba. Hasta la sub directora quedó en shock hasta que tuvo que reaccionar.

-L-Los ganadores son… los jóvenes latinos.

El público estalló en gritos y aplausos ante gran hazaña realizada por unos novatos, según ellos.

Los otros chicos estaban sorprendidos por esto.

\- ¡Ganaron! – gritó Yasmina.

\- ¡Que combate tan increíble! – dijo Kudo aplaudiendo.

\- Sin duda, fue un combate de leyenda – dijo Shinji.

\- ¡Bien hecho chicos! – dijo Souta.

\- Esos jóvenes… realmente necesito entrenar como ellos – dijo Shinzuke.

Las Saintias derrotadas estaban tratando de levantarse, hasta que…

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Joan acercándose a Kana y ayudándole a levantarse, cosa que aceptó.

\- Gracias – la peli negra se levantó y miró al mexicano – no sabía que eras un Caballero Dorado.

\- Ni yo tenía idea.

\- ¡No me toques! – escucharon la voz de Shinonome y Kurashiki.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Rafael – solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

\- No me ayudes.

\- Tu tampoco te me acerques – dijo Shinonome a Ramón.

\- No es para tanto – dijo el hondureño algo enojado – te estoy ofreciendo ayuda.

\- Pues no quiero tu ayuda.

\- Como quieras.

\- ¿Él es siempre así? – preguntó Tsukumo al mexicano refiriéndose al hondureño.

\- No – dijo Joan – a veces si se enoja.

\- Vaya.

\- Perdón por tu Armadura.

\- No te preocupes, fue una batalla digna, además, las Armaduras se pueden reparar – dijo la peli negra – creo que conoces mi nombre, pero aun así me presentaré, Kana Tsukumo.

\- Soy Joan, Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz – se presentó el castaño – con Joan está bien.

\- Bien, puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, tengo entendido que los latinos se llaman por su primer nombre.

\- Está bien… Kana.

.

Rafael y Ramón se fueron del lugar aun vistiendo las Armaduras Doradas, llegando junto a sus amigos.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! – dijo Yasmina – le ganaron a las Saintias.

\- Vamos, no fue para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! – dijo Kudo – le ganaron a las más fuertes del mundo, es una hazaña.

\- ¿Y Joan?

\- Allá viene.

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo Rafael – quiero ir a descansar un poco.

\- Sí, vámonos.

\- ¡Un momento! – se escuchó el grito de Nomi.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es la presidenta – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Maldonado-san, Fábregas-san, Alférez-san – los mencionados miraron a la más fuerte de la Academia – como Presidenta, noté que los tres lograron vestir las Armaduras Doradas de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo, hemos estado buscando a los próximos Dorados…

\- Ya párale al discurso Presidenta – dijo Ramón para sorpresa de todos – ve al grano sobre qué es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Iwaki.

\- Bien – dijo Shiho – iré al grano Maldonado-san, quiero que tu junto con tus amigos sean los próximos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Los próximos Caballeros Dorados?

\- Sí, los más poderosos de entre el ejército de Athena – dijo la de cabello corto – quiero ver si aceptan el puesto de los más altos del mundo.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante ante esto, incluso los periódicos estaban atentos a esto.

\- ¡Último momento! – decía un periodista – tres Caballeros Dorados serán ascendidos.

\- Tenemos a tres Caballeros Dorados.

\- Y son de nacionalidad latina.

La prensa era una locura, todos daban por hecho de que los latinos fueron a aceptar el puesto, pero…

\- ¿Qué me dicen? – dijo Shiho - ¿aceptan el puesto de…?

\- No – dijo Rafael en tono fuerte dejando a la multitud callada ante esto.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho?

\- Dije que no acepto el puesto de Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – Shiho no entendía eso – es una oportunidad única.

\- No me interesa – dijo el mexicano mayor separándose de la Armadura de Acuario.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos? – dijo mirando a Ramón y Joan.

\- Tomaré la misma decisión que Rafael – dijo el hondureño dejando que la Armadura de Sagitario se separara de él – no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con ustedes.

\- Yo estoy con ellos – ahora fue el turno de Joan mientras se desprendía de la Armadura de Tauro – no quiero vestir esta Armadura.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! – se escuchó el grito de Shinonome - ¡Pueden ser los Caballeros Dorados, un sueño que tenemos las Saintias y aun así no quieren hacerlo!

\- ¡Eso no te importa Shinonome! – gritó Ramón haciendo callar a la peli azul - ¡lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas es decisión nuestra!

\- ¡Pueden ser los más grandes y dices que no aceptan! ¡¿Crees que no me enojaré por eso?!

\- Mejor cierra tu boca, además recuerda que yo te derroté sin problemas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Además, ganamos el duelo, por lo que ustedes no se acercarán más con este tema – dijo Rafael.

\- T-Tú – eso enfureció a Kurashiki, pero fue detenida por Shiho – ¿Nomi-san?

\- Déjalos Kurashiki-san, tienen razón, perdimos y hay que aceptar las condiciones – dijo la Presidenta en tono dolido - ¡Haremos lo que piden, después de todo, ganaron la batalla! Buscaré otros aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados.

\- Bien – y dicho esto, el trio de latinos se retiraron del lugar, siendo seguidos por sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto y Shinzuke.

Mientras que el público quedó impactado por la decisión y las Saintias… eran un caso distinto.

Tsukumo miró de lejos a Joan mientras se iba del lugar junto a sus amigos.

\- Joan – la peli negra dijo en voz baja el nombre del mexicano.

Las cosas a partir de aquí… se volverían coléricas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

.

_**Nakushita iro wa tooi hi no kioku**_

_**Furui e no gu no hako sotto akereba**_

_**Osanai tomo ga itsumo ita yo ne**_

_**Kawaru koto nai ano egao.**_

_._

_**Futari de yume o egaita**_

_**Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iroasenaí**_

_**Kimi no te to boku no**_

_**Te mo kasaneta hi no nukumorí.**_

_._

_**Nito wa naze itoshisa to mikushiní wo awase**_

_**Motte itsumo ikuru no darou**_

_**Yorokobí to kanashimi wo**_

_**Karamasetsumuída seishun no towa no kizuna**_

_**Hana no kusarí yo.**_

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_La batalla estuvo fuerte y logramos ganar, pero el drama no parará ahí._

_Por cierto, nuestros primeros ataques son inventos míos, más los demás ataques si existen._

_Pueden buscar los ataques de las chicas y las Armaduras en Google, incluso los Dorados y sus técnicas. _

_Rin, tus ataques son de hielo y agua. La ejecución de la Aurora es el más poderoso que tendrás como Caballero de Acuario. Puedes buscar Camus de Acuario para verte como vestirías la Armadura. Por cierto, la Armadura y los ataques de Kurashiki son inspirados en Ikki de Fénix._

_Redentor, tus ataques más poderosos son el Gran Cuerno y la Nova Titánica, aunque esta última casi no sale, solo la primera. Para ver como se vería Joan, busca a Aldebarán de Tauro y lo verás. Para la Armadura de Tsukumo y sus ataques, me inspiré en Erda de Casiopea, que, por cierto, se parecen._

_Si me quieren buscar, soy el Caballero de Sagitario, mi ataque es el Trueno Atómico. Para saber cómo me vería, pueden buscar a Aioros de Sagitario o Sísifo de Sagitario. Para Shinonome me basé en Seiya de Pegaso para su Armadura y sus ataques._

_Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_._

_**Opening. **__Los Guardianes del Universo._

_**Ending. **__Ending Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (japonés). __Lo digo porque hay una versión oficial en latino, pero me gusta más la japonesa._

_ watch?v=15C6V8tcs0U_

_._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Nueva guerrera

**¡Reciban el poder de la Exclamación de Athena!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Los tres tenían un gran poder y vestir las Armaduras Doradas fue un logro gigante, pero el haber rechazado la oferta de ser lo mejor de lo mejor, es algo raro. Sí, hay mucha historia detrás de esto, pero se verá poco a poco. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, el toro es un símbolo hispano, aunque más es de España. Lo hice en Joan porque ese es tu signo zodiacal y sí, atacamos duro amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Desde la era Mitológica, los Caballeros Dorados han sido la elite de Athena. Son los 12 Caballeros más poderosos dentro del ejército de la diosa de la guerra. Cada uno porta una Armadura Dorada que representa cada una de las doce constelaciones que pasan por la órbita eclíptica, de la cual el sol hace su recorrido cada año.

Los 12 Caballeros: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis; son los encargados de proteger a la Tierra de las malvadas manos de los dioses que intentan poseerla.

Luego de la última Guerra Santa en la que los Caballeros Dorados sacrificaron sus vidas para derrotar al malvado Hades junto a los Caballeros de Bronce y la diosa Athena, dejaron un gran hueco en la humanidad ya que dejaban a la Tierra desprotegida.

Pero desde que salieron nuevos guerreros y luego nacieran las Saintias, la humanidad pudo descansar en paz ya que tenían a las guerreras más poderosas, pero todo cambió hasta hace poco.

Con la llegada de tres jóvenes latinos, dos mexicanos y un hondureño, las cosas cambiaron mucho.

El trio de extranjeros logró vestir las famosas Armaduras Doradas y una vez más, mostró al mundo el poder de los Caballeros Dorados.

Todo el mundo pensó que ellos tomarían el poder de proteger la Tierra con sus poderes, pero se llevaron una gran impresión cuando los tres jóvenes rechazaron la oferta y solo se fueron del lugar… sin dar más explicación.

Mientras que en el cuarto de los chicos…

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Yasmina mirando a los tres latinos – realmente vencieron a las Saintias.

\- No sabía que tenían ese gran poder oculto – dijo Kudo – realmente son muy fuertes.

\- Imaginar que ustedes tendrían el poder de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Gracias, solo no fue nada.

\- Vamos Joan – el peli rosado se acercó al mexicano menor – sabes muy bien que te luciste, lograste vencer a la segunda persona más fuerte de la Academia.

\- ¿Lo era?

\- Sí – dijo Hibiki – Kana Tsukumo-Senpai es la segunda más fuerte detrás de Nomi-Senpai.

\- Vaya, ¿entonces Kana si era fuerte?

\- ¿Kana? – dijeron los demás, incluso Rafael y Ramón lo miraron extrañado.

\- O-Oye, no sé qué normas usen en tu país, pero el llamar a una chica y más siendo una de las más poderosas del mundo, por su nombre… como que no es muy adecuado – dijo Souta.

\- Pero Kana me dijo que podía llamarla por su nombre.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, luego de la pelea, nos hablamos un poco.

\- Con razón miré que ustedes se hablaron – dijo Shinzuke.

\- ¿Y él quién es? – preguntó Ramón mirando al peli turquesa.

\- Oh, no me presenté, soy Shinzuke Haraguchi.

\- Un gusto, Ramón Maldonado.

\- Rafael Alférez.

\- Joan Fábregas.

\- Un momento, ¿Haraguchi? – el peli negro hondureño miró a Souta - ¿son familia?

\- Sí, es mi hermano mayor.

\- Vaya, no sabía que Souta tuviera un hermano mayor.

\- Y además es un Caballero de Plata.

\- ¿Caballero de Plata?

\- Sí, soy Shinzuke de Cerbero – al decir eso, detrás del Haraguchi mayor apareció la imagen de un perro con tres cabezas.

\- ¿Shinzuke…?

\- ¿…de Cerbero?

\- Vaya, así que representa al perro guardián del inframundo que gobernaba Hades.

\- Así es.

\- Eres increíble.

\- Eso debería decir yo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Saber que ustedes activaron las Armaduras Doradas es algo que muy pocas personas a lo largo de siglos desde la era Mitológica han logrado.

\- No creo que es para tanto.

\- Díganme una cosa… ¿Por qué no aceptaron el puesto de Caballeros Dorados?

Esa pregunta hizo bajar la cabeza de los tres chicos mientras los demás solo miraron extrañados esto.

\- ¿C-Chicos?

\- No quisiera hablar de eso por ahora – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es algo que juramos no decir ya que no queremos que nadie sufra por eso.

\- Vaya – los demás notaron como los latinos hablaban con un gran pesar y con un gran dolor.

\- No se preocupen, si no quieren hablar de eso, no hay problema.

\- Está bien.

\- Realmente, quisiera que me entrenaran - dijo Yasmina – así podría ganarle a las Saintias y me den unos besitos bien buenos.

\- No actúes así pervertido.

\- No tienes vergüenza Yasmina.

\- Como qué Daisuke está pendejo.

\- Oigan, vamos, no me digan que no les gustaría eso, además Joan ya se está ligando a Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- O-Oye, no me estoy ligando a nadie – respondió Joan con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Pues como te hablaste con ella, lo dudo mucho amigo.

\- C-Cállense.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse un poco por como molestaban al mexicano.

Mientras que en la sala del Consejo…

En los 12 asientos que rodeaban una mesa de tamaño ejecutivo, como las que usan los jefes de grandes compañías, se encontraban las 12 Saintias reunidas, aunque Shinonome, Kurashiki y Tsukumo se hallaban con algo de vendas por la batalla que tuvieron hace unos momentos atrás.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – exclamó Ryo - ¿Cómo se atreven esos latinos a vestir las Armaduras Doradas y luego rechazar el puesto de Caballeros?

\- Tampoco entiendo esa lógica de ellos – dijo la peli roja con algo de enojo – no comprendo que les pasa, pueden ser los mejores y, aun así, no quieren.

\- Realmente me entristeció un poco el hecho de que no aceptaran el puesto de Caballeros – dijo Nomi mirando un poco por la ventana – he buscado por muchos años los próximos Caballeros Dorados y ahora que los encuentro, ninguno hace caso al llamado.

\- N-No te preocupes Nomi-Senpai, ya vendrán otros aspirantes al puesto – dijo Tsubasa tratando de elevar los ánimos de la Presidenta.

\- Gracias Arihara-san, pero no creo que vengan otros, realmente ellos son los únicos.

\- Tonterías – dijo Shinonome - ¿Por qué sencillamente no vestimos las Armaduras y punto? ¿Qué tan difícil es?

\- Pues mucho Shinonome-san, las Armaduras Doradas eligen a que portador tener, el hecho de que no nos acepten como portadoras, significa que no somos dignas de ellas.

\- Tsk – chasqueó los dientes.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién tomará el puesto de Caballeros Dorados? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Ni idea Nozaki-san, pero tiene que ser alguien que tenga un gran cosmos.

\- Que mal – dijo Nakano y cuando miró hacia atrás… - ¿Esos no son los chicos?

\- ¿Qué? – las demás miraron hacia donde la periodista veía y efectivamente, los chicos iban saliendo de la Academia.

Una vez terminadas las clases, los chicos podían salir a divertirse, siempre y cuando volvieran a la hora establecida.

\- ¿A dónde irán?

\- Tal vez a celebrar la victoria – dijo Waka.

\- Presumidos – dijo Ryo en voz baja.

\- No creo que sean presumidos, creo que simplemente van al karaoke.

\- Creo que sí – dijo Tomoe.

\- Bueno, y entonces, ¿Qué haremos Nomi-san? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- ¿Kana-san?

\- Si Joan y sus amigos no aceptan el papel de Caballeros Dorados, entonces no nos queda más remedio que continuar sin ellos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo Nomi – pero sabemos que el ejército de Athena no soportará un ataque enemigo sin los Dorados.

\- Eso sí.

\- ¿Kana?

\- ¿Qué pasa Yoshimi?

\- Noté que llamaste a uno de los latinos Joan.

\- Sí.

\- Es raro que llames a un chico por su nombre, además, nunca has sido muy amable con ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él Tsukumo? – preguntó Aoi.

\- No es nada, solo estábamos hablando luego de la pelea.

\- ¿Joan? ¿Acaso no es el nombre de Fábregas-san? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría Kana, te interesaste en un chico.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Nakano.

\- No es nada de eso, solo estoy diciendo lo poco que sé – dijo Tsukumo con su típica expresión.

\- Pero Tsukumo-Senpai, llamarlo por su primer nombre…

\- No miro nada de malo, él también me llama por mi primer nombre.

Ahora eso sí dejó de piedra a más de alguna.

-Vaya, cuanta química tienen ustedes dos.

\- ¡¿C-Como demonios te llevas con él?!

\- Calma Shinonome-san…

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – dijo Ryo algo molesta – lo llamas por su primer nombre y, además lo defiendes ¿Qué te pasa Senpai?

\- Shinonome-san, calma – dijo Tomoe tratando de calmar a la peli azul.

\- No me calmaré Kawakita, no después de saber esto.

\- ¿Por qué se llaman por su primer nombre Tsukumo-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- No es nada malo, luego de la batalla, me ayudó y hablamos un poco, él es muy amable.

\- ¿Amable?

\- Sí, me ayudó aun sabiendo lo que pasaron, a diferencia de ustedes – miró a Maiko y Ryo – los otros dos quisieron ayudarlas y ustedes no quisieron.

\- E-Eso fue porque no quería aceptar a ayuda de un presumido.

\- Pero él no fue presumido Shinonome-san, Maldonado-san quiso ayudarte.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué se enojó?

\- Cualquiera se enojaría por la forma en la que lo trataste, lo mismo Kurashiki-san.

\- Y-Yo… solo no quería que me tocara ese extranjero.

\- Ustedes realmente fueron muy mal educadas con ellos, se comportaron como Caballeros y ustedes despreciaron su ayuda.

\- ¡P-Pero esa no es excusa…!

\- Basta – dijo Nomi callando a todas.

\- Presidenta.

\- Shinonome-san, Kurashiki-san, lo dicho por Kana-san es cierto, noté que no quisieron recibir ayuda de los jóvenes latinos que enfrentaron.

\- P-Pero…

\- Ese no es un ejemplo que debe dar una Saintia – dijo – lastimosamente ya no podemos hacer nada, si los chicos hubieran aceptado el puesto de Caballeros Dorados ahora mismo las mandaría a disculparse con ellos, pero creo que por ahora no se podrá.

\- ¿Disculparnos? De ninguna manera.

\- Ni modo – suspiró Nomi – más vale que no se vuelva a repetir este momento, realmente es una pena hacer eso.

\- Presidenta.

\- Qué más da, al fin y al cabo, creo que debemos continuar con el trabajo del Consejo.

\- Sí.

.

Pasaron unas horas desde que los chicos habían ido de salida y ya volvían de vuelta, estaban dentro de las horas limites, así que no había problema.

Justo cuando iban todos a la habitación…

\- ¿Y mi tarjeta? – dijo Ramón revisándose.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ramón? – preguntó Joan mirando a su amigo.

\- Creo que boté mi tarjeta.

\- ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

\- No te preocupes, a lo mejor se me cayó en la entrada de la Academia, todo porque Yasmina se puso a tocarle las nalgas a uno.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te toqué las nalgas!

\- Ay sí, tu como no – dijo en tono sarcástico el hondureño.

\- ¡En serio! Lo que pasó fue que Souta me empujó y solo aterricé en tu trasero.

\- Que homo.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Que no soy homo!

\- Que importa, solo voy a buscar mi tarjeta.

\- Ve, no hay problema.

El hondureño se fue a la entrada de la Preparatoria a buscar su tarjeta, que era una tarjeta de crédito la cual le daba dinero para muchas cosas.

La buscó un rato, pero su sorpresa fue con quien estaba.

Unos minutos antes de que el hondureño llegara…

\- ¡Estoy cansada! – dijo Tsubasa bostezando un poco.

\- Por favor Arihara, ni que hubieras hecho gran cosa.

\- Shinonome, ya estaba cansada desde hace rato, fue milagro que no me durmiera.

\- La que debería decir eso soy yo – dijo Ryo – batallé con todas mis fuerzas y luego hice trabajo del Consejo.

\- Yo no me quejó – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Eso es porque ya estás acostumbrada al trabajo excesivo del Consejo.

\- En parte en así – dijo la peli negra mayor.

\- Chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ukita-san?

\- ¿Acaso él es no es uno de los latinos?

\- ¿Qué?

Efectivamente, las chicas miraron como el hondureño estaba buscando algo, pero luego de un rato lo encontró.

\- ¡Lo hallé! – dijo Ramón con alegría – hay mi bebé, pensé que te había perdido.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Eh? – al voltear la mirada, se halló con las Saintias – son ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

\- No me hables así – reclamó Ryo molesta.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? – dijo el chico.

\- V-Vamos, no se peleen – dijo Tsubasa poniéndose en medio.

\- Es verdad, no quiero pelear ahora que tengo sueño – Ramón dio media vuelta listo para dirigirse a su dormitorio, pero otra voz lo detuvo.

\- Maldonado-san.

\- ¿Presidenta Nomi?

\- Sé que no es mi intención meterme en una conversación que no me incumbe, pero, aun así, no podemos quedarnos quitas sabiendo que los Caballeros Dorados próximos no acepten el puesto.

\- ¿Por qué siguen jodiendo con ese tema? – el hondureño se cansó de tanta tontería – ya dejen de una vez este tema, no nos interesa el puesto de Caballeros, solo queremos estudiar como estudiantes normales.

\- Por esa misma razón no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto.

\- Pues ese es su problema, ya lo dijiste arriba, busquen a otros aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados, porque conmigo y con los demás no contarán.

\- P-Pero…

\- Esa fue mi última palabra – dijo el peli negro mientras se iba.

Las demás Saintias miraban algo tristes esta escena, aunque para cierta peli azul, esto no le gustaba nada.

-M-Maldito… - Shinonome cargó mucho cosmos en su mano derecha - ¡Maldito arrogante!

\- ¡Shinonome-san!

\- … - Ramón sintió como el ataque iba directo a él, pero antes de que reaccionara, un brillo dorado se hizo presente y se interpuso entre el ataque y el cuerpo de Ramón.

\- ¿Qué mierda?

El ataque de Shinonome fue repelido y cuando se reveló la causa, todas quedaron calladas.

La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario estaba frente a Ramón y lo protegió del ataque.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios está haciendo la Armadura de Sagitario? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Se dice que las Armaduras Doradas protegen a sus portadores de cualquier ataque.

\- Pero él no es su portador – protestó Shinonome – es solo un presumido.

\- Pues no lo creo Shinonome – dijo Tsubasa – por algo lo protegió la Armadura Dorada.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda – dijo Ramón para impresión de las Saintias – ya iba a repelar el ataque Shinonome, no necesitaba de tu ayuda Armadura Dorada.

Sin más, Sagitario se fue del lugar a su respectiva columna en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Nomi – incluso la Armadura de Sagitario te protegió Maldonado-san, no creo que debas desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- Ni loco – dijo el joven – ya dije que no seré Caballero, mi tiempo como Caballero ya pasó y ya dije que no volvería a luchar.

\- Como eres necio – dijo la peli azul de cabello largo – si no vas a luchar con nosotras, entonces no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

\- Lo mismo me preguntó que hacen insistiéndome en ser Caballero Dorado cuando no quiero. Espero que no se me acerquen, tampoco los quiero ver cerca de Joan y Rafael, ni tampoco cerca de algunos de mis amigos.

\- ¡Ya me hartaste! – dijo Shinonome yendo a atacar al joven junto con Kurashiki, cosa que las demás no pudieron evitar antes de tiempo.

Pero algo increíble pasó.

Un destello fugaz de luz pasó a gran velocidad hacia Shinonome específicamente, la cual salió afectada.

Una flecha dorada se clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Ryo, causando que la chica cayera al suelo agarrándose el lugar herido, mientras la demás miraban asustadas la escena.

Kurashiki quedó helada y no avanzó más.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios fue eso?

\- Eso es…

\- Una flecha dorada – dijo Kana mirando el objeto el cual casi al instante se deshizo.

\- ¿De dónde provino?

\- De allá – dijo Nozaki señalando la Armadura de Sagitario la cual tenía apuntando el arco a Ryo, como si la propia Armadura defendiera la vida de Ramón a toda costa.

\- Tal parece que si alguna intenta atacar a Maldonado-kun, esta lo atacará – dijo Tsubasa analizando las cosas.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Nakano apuntando en su libreta – esta información es valiosa.

\- ¡Chicas, Shinonome-san está sangrando! – dijo Ukita y Tomoe mirando a la peli azul.

\- Maldición – dijo Shiho – Shinonome-san, estás sangrando.

\- Me duele – dijo la peli azul tomándose el hombro.

\- Ni modo, tendré que hacer esto de nuevo – dijo Ramón siendo alcanzado a oír por las demás Saintias – a un lado.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- No pregunten – el hondureño se acercó a Shinonome, especialmente a su herida – no te vayas a mover.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- ¡Bendición de Kukulkán! – dijo el pelinegro mientras un cosmos cálido envolvía la herida de Shinonome mientras detenía la herida y el sangrado del flechazo.

Las demás miraban eso con asombro y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la herida de Shinonome quedó en la nada, ya no había nada ahí.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijeron algunas de las Saintias.

\- Creo que ya estás mejor.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- Usé la Bendición de Kukulkán para sanar tu herida, de nada.

\- Mi herida – Shinonome estaba viendo su herida, o lo que se supone que había ahí.

\- Mi poder hizo que te sanaras de la herida causada por la flecha de Sagitario.

\- Que gran poder tienes Maldonado-san – dijo Nakano acercándose al chico.

\- No es nada.

\- Vamos, dime que es ese poder – dijo Nakano acercándose mucho al joven hondureño.

\- A-Ayaka-san, ¿puedes separarte un poco por favor?

\- ¿M-Me llamaste por mi nombre?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- N-No es nada – dijo la periodista – te lo dejaré pasar si me cuentas que es ese poder.

\- ¿Solo eso? – la peli verde asintió – bien, creo que es como una forma de disculparme.

\- ¡¿Por qué te comportas tan amable con ella?! – reclamó Ryo.

\- Porque ella se está comportando amable y además la llamé por su primer nombre, es algo que merece.

\- Vaya, que caballeroso eres Maldonado-san.

\- No me llames así – dijo el catracho – no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, no estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Quieres que te llame por tu nombre?

\- Si pudieras, a mí no me molestaría.

\- Está bien, Ramón-san, cuéntame sobre tu poder.

\- Bien – dijo el chico relatando una gran anécdota a Nakano, la cual tomó nota de todo, aunque las Saintias se quedaron a escuchar.

.

Horas después…

\- ¡Llegué! – se escuchó una voz femenina – aquí será donde estudiaré, creo que aquí también están mis amigos.

Una joven de cabello verde y piel morena estaba en la entrada de Satogahama, como una alumna nueva que había faltado los días anteriores.

.

Al día siguiente…

Las cosas no pasaron por alto el triunfo de los latinos el día anterior sobre las Saintias.

Los extranjeros eran admirados por las chicas, las cuales le daban piropos y les echaban ojitos, aunque los demás miraban esto como algo legendario, ya que ningún chico había logrado tener toda la atención de las chicas.

Yasmina estaba algo celoso por la atención que los chicos recibían de parte de las chicas del lugar.

Rafael estaba algo extrañado por la múltiple atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de las féminas.

Joan, en cambio, no estaba acostumbrado a esto tampoco, pero él se mantenía firme y solo agradecía las muestras de cariño.

Ramón en cambio, no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las chicas, más cuando se le acercaban a darle cosas, él medio las aceptaba, pero de mala gana.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptan los sentimientos de algunas chicas? – dijo Yasmina – tienen las oportunidades en la mesa y no las aceptan.

\- Bueno, no son como tu Yasmina – dijo Hibiki.

\- Ya cálmate amigo, solo decía.

\- Pues yo no lo hago ya que no me interesan – dijo Ramón.

\- Ramón, creo que deberías aceptar a algunas chicas, ya pareces Hibiki.

\- ¡Te escuché!

\- Tampoco es que seamos tan populares por ganarles a las Saintias – dijo Rafael.

\- Eso mismo – habló Joan - ¿creen acaso que solo por eso seremos los chicos populares?

\- Ni modo, ustedes se lo pierden – dijo Yasmina algo rendido.

\- Eso mismo – dijo Rafael sentenciando el relato.

Y justo llega el momento más raro. Cuando los tres latinos estaban por abrir sus casilleros, se vino una sorpresa bestial.

Cuando abrieron el casillero, una avalancha de cartas se llevaron a los chicos, cosa que causó algo de risa en los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!

\- Son cartas.

\- ¿Cartas?

\- ¿Por qué hay tantas cartas?

\- Te lo dije genio – dijo el peli rosado – ahora que vencieron a las Saintias, tienen muchas nenas detrás de ustedes… ¡Que envidia me dan!

\- Ya relájate Yasmina.

\- Bueno, vamos a clases, que no quiero responder esto.

\- Bien.

.

En la clase 2-5…

Las cosas estaban normales, eso sí, la habladuría de la derrota de tres de las Saintias más poderosas era el tema del momento.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas Iwaki? – preguntó una chica de cabello vino tinto y con gran busto.

\- Normales como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas con las chicas?

\- Bien, bueno, Ryo aún sigue aturdida por la derrota, Kana está bien y Maiko está con la azúcar alta, así que es mejor no molestarla.

\- Ya veo, después de todo es la primera derrota de ellas en mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, pero dime, ¿Cómo estás hoy? Chikage Honjou, Caballera de Plata de la Flecha.

\- Pues todo bien, escuché por ahí un rumor que hoy asiste una alumna nueva.

\- ¿Una nueva?

\- Sí, veremos como es.

\- ¡Chicos, a sus asientos! – dijo el maestro entrando.

\- Bien.

\- Chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, la cual no pudo presentarse el primer día por unos problemas que había en su trasferencia, pero ya está aquí y quiero que la reciban con una cálida bienvenida.

Anteriormente descrita, por la puerta ingresó una chica muy linda de cabello verde oscuro, piel morena y ojos amarillos brillantes. La chica poseía un gran pecho, por la que muchos chicos quedaron embobados viéndola.

\- Puedes presentarte

\- Bien – desde que habló, se notó el acento extranjero – hola a todos, me presento, soy Esperanza Cortés del Río, soy nueva aquí y bueno, no conozco mucho sobre la cultura de Japón y también soy mala en inglés. Por cierto, si preguntan por mi acento, es que soy de España.

\- ¿Española? – dijeron algunos chicos mirándola aún más.

\- ¿De España? – dijo Honjou mirando fijamente a la peli verde.

\- Bueno, Cortés-san, puedes sentarte al lado de Honjou-san.

\- ¿Quién en Honjou-san?

\- La inglesa de cabello rojo que está al fondo – dijo un chico y eso provocó un tic nervioso en Esperanza, pero trató de disimularlo.

\- G-Gracias.

La española fue directo a su asiento, que justamente quedaba al lado del de la inglesa, cosa que provocó una cierta tensión en ambas.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, Esperanza y Chikage se miraban de vez en cuando, como examinándose.

Eso fue, hasta el receso…

Con los chicos…

\- ¡Ya es hora de comer! – dijo Ramón devorando parte de su almuerzo.

\- R-Ramón, deberías comer más despacio – dijo Joan.

\- Amigo, estoy muy hambriento ya que tuve una noche pesada.

\- Pero si te acostaste temprano.

\- Pero amanecí con un hambre de dioses.

\- No te digo pues.

\- ¿Así son siempre? – preguntó Kudo a Rafael.

\- En parte, pero de vez en cuando llegan a ser muy raros.

Los chicos comían en una de las banquetas de la cafetería, aunque claro, no eran excluidos de ser el centro de atención de parte de las chicas y chicos quienes veían a los latinos.

Incuso desde el área VIP, las Saintias los observaban.

Pero en eso, no notaron cuando una chica se les acercaba a los mexicanos.

\- ¿Rafael? ¿Carlos? – dijo la voz femenina.

Ambos mencionados miraron hacia atrás y la boca se les abrió al ver a cierta chica.

\- ¿Esperanza? – dijeron ambos aztecas viendo a la peli verde.

\- ¡Sabía que estarían aquí! – dijo la chica abrazando a los dos jóvenes muy feliz de haberlos encontrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Yasmina y todo el mundo miró esta escena, las Saintias incluidas, pero la que reaccionó algo contrariada por esto, fue Tsukumo.

\- Tiempo sin verlos.

\- Igualmente, pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos.

\- Yo pensé que te habías regresado a España.

\- Y yo pensé que nos podrían decir que pasa aquí.

\- ¿Y este chaval quién es?

\- **Lo siento, no me presenté, soy Ramón Antonio Maldonado **– dijo el hondureño hablando en español.

\- **Tío, así que hablas español, además tu nombre no es muy japonés que digamos.**

\- **Es que soy de Honduras, pero no te conozco amiga, pero miro que eres amigos de estos dos.**

\- **Sí, me llamo Esperanza Cortés del Río, y soy de España.**

\- **Genial, una española.**

\- D-Disculpen – dijo Souta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿P-Pueden decirnos que pasa? Es que no entendemos cuando hablan su idioma.

\- Además, ¿Quién es esta bella mujer? – dijo Yasmina mirando el pecho de la peli verde, pero luego recibió un golpe de parte de Joan que lo mandó al piso.

\- **Tío, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **– exclamó la peli verde.

\- **Es un pervertido, así que no te preocupes, este reaccionará pronto.**

\- Esperanza, creo que deberías presentarte con ellos, no entienden español.

\- M-Mis disculpas – dijo la chica – lo diré en japonés, soy Esperanza Cortés del Río, un gusto.

\- Vaya, un gusto Cortés-san.

\- El placer es mío.

\- ¿E-Esperanza? – dijo Yasmina tratando de recuperarse, pero solo recibió un golpe, esta vez de parte de Ramón.

\- ¿Y ese golpe por qué fue?

\- Por llamarla por su primer nombre.

\- Vaya, los latinos sí que se quieren entre ellos.

Los chicos junto con Esperanza hablaban amenamente, pero desde lejos, una figura de cabellos color vino tinto miraba a la española no con buena cara.

\- ¿Así que española? – dijo Honjou – veamos qué tan fuerte eres.

.

Mientras que con las Saintias…

\- ¿Quién será la nueva? – preguntó Aoi.

\- Se llama Esperanza Cortés del Río – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Es la nueva alumna de nuestro salón – dijo la peli mostaza mientras comía – y es extranjera.

\- ¿Extranjera?

\- Sí, por lo que dijo, es española.

\- ¿Española?

\- Sí, quiere decir que es de España.

\- Interesante – dijo Nomi.

\- Está muy cerca de Joan – dijo Kana mirando la interacción que tenía la española con el mexicano.

Eso no le gustó para nada.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. La más poderosa espada

**¡Inglaterra vs España!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__La popularidad los alcanzó, aunque no le prestan atención. La llegada de Esperanza pondrá las cosas calientes, y Tsukumo… como que está celosa ¿no? Jeje, las cosas con ella se pondrán chistosas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, las Saintias y Ramón están ahora en un momento feo, pero verás que esto no es el último de muchos encuentros que se vienen. Honjou y Esperanza se armarán una gran rivalidad y Tsukumo… celosa XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas en la Academia Satogahama marchaban bien, aunque por alguna razón había cierta tensión entre Esperanza y Honjou en la clase 2-5.

Iwaki fue la primera en notar eso, pero no dijo nada hasta que se los dijo a las demás Saintias cuando se reunieron en la sala del Consejo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Sí, como que Chikage y Esperanza están en un momento feo, no pueden ni mirarse fijamente con una mirada llena de odio.

\- Vaya, ¿Por qué será? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Pues tal vez se lleven mal o algún problema del pasado.

\- Pero los registros dicen que nunca se conocieron, es más, aquí dice que Cortés-san estudió toda su vida en el extranjero.

\- Creo que yo puedo responder a eso – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Esto – la peli verde mostró varios documentos – para resumirlos todo, creo que lo que Cortés-Senpai y Honjou-Senpai tienen, es un caso de xenofobia por la otra.

\- ¿Xenofobia?

\- Sí quiere decir que es el odio hacia los extranjeros, pero Cortés-san es una especie de fobia llamada Anglofobia.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Sencillo, odio hacia los pueblos ingleses.

\- ¿Por qué les tendría odio?

\- Ni idea, pero creo que Honjou-Senpai también lo posee, pero sería la hispanofobia.

\- ¿Y eso sería…?

\- Odio hacia los españoles.

\- Vaya, entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo suceda.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque he leído y visto varias películas en las que situaciones así, pasan.

\- Bien, solo espero que no pase nada malo.

\- Por cierto, Shinonome-san, ¿Cómo sientes tu herida?

\- Pues ya no siento nada – respondió la peli azul – es más, ni siento dolor.

\- De veras Maldonado-kun tiene gran poder – dijo Tsubasa – curó tu herida en un instante.

\- Lastima que siga sin aceptar el puesto de Caballero Dorado – suspiró Nomi – sería un buen compañero con esa técnica de curación.

\- Sí, en caso de que luchemos, nos podría curar.

\- Qué más da – dijo Ryo – si ese tonto no quiere unirse a nosotras pues ni modo.

\- Ese otro idiota de Alférez también – dijo Kurashiki – aunque hasta el día de hoy no me explico cómo fue capaz de congelar mi fuego.

\- Los ataques de Acuario son sorprendentemente poderosos – explicó Nomi – su Ejecución de la Aurora puede llegar hasta los 273° bajo cero, es decir, el cero absoluto.

\- Kana, ¿Qué opinas del otro? – Iwaki miró a la peli negra, pero esta estaba como ida.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – Aoi también miró a su amiga quien estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

La mente de la peli negra no dejaba de pensar en la escena de Joan y Esperanza abrazados mientras hablaban con los demás. Ella no entendía porque se sentía así, realmente nunca había tenido esa sensación.

Pero no le gustaba nadita.

\- ¿Kana? – Iwaki ya comenzó a preocuparse por la actitud de Tsukumo - ¡Despierta Kana!

\- No hay modo, creo que Tsukumo-Senpai está pensando mucho en algo.

\- ¿Tal vez en algún chico? – propuso Tsubasa.

\- No seas tonta Arihara, no creo que Tsukumo esté así por un chico – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Y si así fuera? – dijo Tomoe – después de todo, dijo que comenzó a llevarse con un chico, Fábregas-san.

\- Sí, tal vez sea que esté pensando en él.

\- P-Pero somos las Saintias, se supone que debemos permanecer puras y castras – dijo Kurashiki.

\- No lo creo Kurashiki-san – dijo Nomi – esa regla solo aplica a los Caballeros Femeninos, más nosotras tenemos más libertad. Podemos tener pareja, siempre y cuando sea amor correspondido.

\- Vaya, por cierto, hay algo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa Arihara-san?

\- ¿Puede ser cualquier chico?

\- Normalmente debe ser alguien que sea igual de fuerte que nosotras, pero Athena eliminó esa regla y nos dejó la opción de elegir a nuestra pareja, quien sea.

\- Vaya.

\- Lo siento, pero no quería hacer esto – dijo Iwaki cargando algo de cosmos – despertaré a Kana.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Iwaki-Senpai?

\- Iwaki-san, no lo hagas.

\- ¡Despierta Kana! – Iwaki estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, pero en eso…

\- ¿Aquí es el Consejo Estudiantil? – preguntó Joan llegando al aula con unos papeles – pero ¿Qué?

\- ¡Mi ataque como Saintia del Cisne! – dijo la peli mostaza juntando sus manos - ¡Polvo de diamante!

\- ¡Espera! – se escuchó un grito masculino mientras una silueta se ponía en frente de Tsukumo.

La peli negra reaccionó casi al instante, pero justo cuando el ataque le iba a dar, una luz dorada llegó frente a ella y la protegió.

El polvo de diamante era una corriente helada capaz de llegar a los 150 grados bajo cero y era muy fuerte, podía destruir Armaduras de Bronce y Plata con facilidad, pero esta vez, no lo logró.

Su ataque nunca llegó hacia Kana, cosa que dejó a las demás Saintias heladas del susto, pero más cuando miraron la razón por la que el ataque nunca llegó.

Delante de la peli negra, estaba Joan, pero este estaba vistiendo la Armadura Dorada de Tauro.

El Polvo de Diamante llegó al pecho del castaño, pero este no le hizo ningún efecto por el cosmos de la Armadura. Las Armaduras Doradas podían soportar una temperatura de hasta el cero absoluto, o sea, -270° C.

Las demás Saintias quedaron viendo al mexicano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a Tsukumo, la cual solo miraba al chico.

\- Eso debería preguntarte a ti – dijo Kana - ¿te has hecho algún daño?

\- No, esta Armadura me protegió – dijo Joan – ya puedes irte de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – ninguna entendió lo que quiso decir, hasta que notaron como la Armadura Dorada volvió a las columnas en las que estaban.

\- ¿Por qué le pediste a la Armadura Dorada que se fuera? – preguntó Shiho.

\- Porque no la quiero conmigo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Maiko.

\- Vine a dejar unos papeles que la sub directora me dio y me pidió de favor que se los viniera a dejar.

\- Gracias Fábregas-san – dijo la Presidenta para luego mirar a Yoshimi – Iwaki-san, discúlpate con Fábregas-san por el intento de ataque.

\- S-Sí – respondió Iwaki con algo de miedo – l-lo siento Fábregas.

\- E-Está bien, solo procura no atacar a nadie, además, el ataque no me hizo ataque.

\- ¿No te hizo nada?

\- No importa eso, bueno, me voy.

\- Espera – dijo Tsukumo levantándose.

\- ¿Kana? – Joan miró a la peli negra que iba hacia él.

\- ¿Qué harás Tsukumo? – dijo la peli lila.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – dijo y acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joan quien se sonrojó.

\- Kana – el mexicano estaba sonrojado por lo hecho por la peli negra, y las demás Saintias quedaron en shock por esto.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, escucharon un alboroto en el patio de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué será eso?

\- Miremos – dijo Arihara mientras veían en las afueras del Consejo.

.

Más rato, las Saintias acompañadas de Joan, bajaron a ver cuál era el motivo de tanto relajo y cuando llegaron…

\- ¡Tú me machaste! – dijo Chikage mirando a cierta peli verde.

\- ¡¿Qué yo te manché?! ¡Mira quién habla! – respondió Esperanza.

\- Pues mira españolita de cuarta, es mejor que te calmes si no quieres caer ante mí – dijo Honjou.

\- No me calmaré ante alguien como tú, _greedy. – _dijo la peli verde dejando a más de uno, callado ya que ese era un insulto hacia los ingleses.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, esclava?

\- ¿A quién le dices esclava?

Ambas chicas estaban elevando sus cosmos, cosa que a algunos alumnos les dio algo de miedo.

\- ¡Calma Esperanza! – dijo Rafael alejando a la peli verde de Honjou.

\- Tu también Chikage, aléjate – dijo Shizuku Tsukahara alejando a la inglesa de la española.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Nomi acercándose a la escena.

\- La presidenta.

\- Cortés-san, Honjou-san, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

\- Ella tiró su bebida sobre mí – dijo la peli vino tinto – mira como me dejó.

\- ¡Es mentira! – protestó Esperanza – iba tranquila con mis amigos cuando esta me echó su bebida encima.

\- ¡Pues ni que tuvieras tan buena figura!

\- Mira quien habla, la que tiene más pecho que otra cosa.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo la Presidenta mientras elevaba su cosmos hacia un rango alto, cosa que hizo callar a más de alguno, a excepción de los latinos, ya que ahora sus cosmos eran superiores a las Saintias – miren, si quieren resolver sus asuntos, entonces batallen limpiamente y así se calmarán las cosas.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Honjou – espero que una chica como tú esté lista para enfrentarse a mí.

\- Ya te partiré la boca en la pelea para que aprendas a callar esa maldita habladuría inglesa.

\- ¿Aceptan el duelo? – dijo Nomi.

\- _Yes / __**Sí **__– _respondieron ambas en su respectivo idioma.

\- Bien, por lo que dijeron, entonces se llevará a cabo en dos días, el encuentro entre ambas.

\- ¿Un encuentro entre España e Inglaterra? – los rumores y chismorreos comenzaron.

\- Joan – Ramón se acercó al mexicano – esto está mal amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó para que Esperanza se peleará con Honjou-san?

\- Íbamos caminando y Esperanza nos iba hablando sobre su cultura y entonces chocaron con Chikage-san y bueno… ya miraste la pelea.

\- ¿Viste la pelea Ramón-san? – preguntó Nakano al hondureño.

\- ¿Ramón-san? – eso dejó intriga en Joan por como la peli verde llamaba a su amigo por su nombre.

\- Un poco Ayaka-san.

\- ¿Ayaka-san? – ahora Joan estaba confundido.

.

En la noche…

\- ¿En serio pelearás? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Sí, no quiero quedar debajo de esa _greedy – _dijo la peli verde – además, le demostraré la Furia Española.

\- Todo bien ahí, pero… ¿te das cuenta de que es una Caballera de Athena? – dijo Kudo.

Cabe decir que todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto de los chicos y Esperanza los estaba acompañando.

\- ¿Es parte del ejército de Athena?

\- Sí – habló Hibiki – Chikage Honjou es del rango de Plata, defiende la Armadura de la Flecha y es una de las más fuertes, incluso es considerada la más cercana a igualar el poder de las Saintias, bueno, hasta que llegaron ustedes.

\- No la tendrás fácil Cortés-san – dijo Shinzuke – una vez peleé contra ella y me derrotó.

\- ¿Te derrotó?

\- Sí, su técnica de Flechas Fantasmales es letal.

\- No importa – dijo Esperanza – tengo mi técnica que me podrá ayudar.

\- ¿Qué técnica es?

\- Ya lo verán.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ramón?

\- Está en un asunto importante.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Mientras que con el hondureño…

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer conmigo Ramón?

\- Lo siento Daisuke, pero esto es lo mejor, créeme.

\- Ramón.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda me amarras a un árbol?!

\- Lo hago por el bien de Esperanza.

\- No te das cuenta que yo solo quiero ver a esa hermosura española.

\- Y por esa razón es mejor que no te le acerques a menos de 5 kilómetros.

\- Vamos Ramón, sabes que ella es muy linda, ¿a poco no te gustan los pechos de esa linda Senpai?

\- Amigo, lo que tienes en la cabeza es aire y aunque me digas lo contrario, pues no, yo no miro a Esperanza de ese modo, es amiga de Joan y Rafael, pero eso no significa que me guste.

\- Traidor.

\- Bueno, me voy, que pases buena noche.

\- E-Espera, Ramón, ¿es una broma? ¡Vuelve aquí catracho!

.

Durante los días siguientes, Esperanza entrenó fuertemente para igualar a Honjou en fuerza y cosmos, incluso Joan le ayudó a practicar.

\- ¡Toma esto! – gritó la chica lanzándole un ataque de cosmos al castaño, cosa que esquivó con algo de facilidad el ataque.

\- Buena esa Esperanza, pero necesitarás mucho de esto.

\- Vamos Carlos, necesito que me ataques con más potencia.

\- ¿Con más potencia?

\- Sí, sé que no te gustará lo que te diré, pero quiero que me ataques con un poder de Caballero.

\- ¿De Caballero?

\- Sí, sé que no te gusta, pero quiero que me ataques con todo tu poder.

\- P-Pero…

\- Por favor.

\- Esperanza – Joan miró determinación en los ojos de su amiga y sin más, lo hizo – Bien, prepárate.

\- Atácame con lo que tengas Carlos.

\- ¡Recibe esto! – dijo el castaño elevando su cosmos - ¡Danza de plumas celestiales!

El bulto de plumas fue directo a Esperanza y esta se preparó para contraatacar.

\- ¡Aquí voy! ¡Espada del Cid! – dijo mientras su brazo hacia como una espada y con una brisa de aire, cortó las plumas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Esta es una técnica que he desarrollado estos años – dijo la peli verde – es la técnica de la Espada del Cid.

\- ¿El Cid? ¿Te refieres a Rodrigo Ruiz de Vivar?

\- Sí, el gran guerrero El Cid, y he desarrollado el poder de mi espada que puede cortar casi cualquier cosa.

\- Vaya, es una técnica muy poderosa.

\- Sí, espero con esta técnica poder hacerle frente a esa inglesa.

\- Ojalá que sí.

Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí.

Joan y Esperanza entrenaban en un parte del coliseo en el cual los alumnos tenían permitido entrenar libremente.

Muchas chicas y chicos veían al mexicano entrenar con la española, realmente se veía que ambos se entendían.

Joan sabía que tal vez algunas personas irían con el chisme a Honjou, por lo que jugó su carta más favorable cuando estaba entrenando con Esperanza.

-** ¡Esperanza!**

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hablas español Carlos?**

**\- Tal vez alguien le vaya a decir a Honjou-Senpai sobre esto, así que, si no nos entienden, es mejor.**

**\- Gran idea.**

Algunas Saintias llegaron al lugar a ver al dúo entrenar, entre ellas, Tsukumo.

\- ¿La chica nueva está entrenando con Fábregas? – preguntó Asada.

\- Al parecer la está ayudando a mejorar – dijo Ukita.

\- Se ve que se entienden a la perfección – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Tsk – se escuchó un chasquido de lengua de parte de Tsukumo quien solo se retiró del lugar.

\- ¿Tsukumo? – Aoi miró a su amiga irse del lugar y la siguió.

Aoi tuvo que seguir a Kana quien no le hacía caso a nadie.

\- ¿Tsukumo?

\- ¿Aoi?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te enojaste con eso?

\- No me enojé – dijo con su voz monótona y su típica expresión.

\- Tsukumo, puedo ver que estás enojada. Ahora actúas así cada vez que Fábregas está con esa chica.

\- … - la peli negra no respondió y solo desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso… él te gusta?

\- No lo sé – respondió – desde que lo conozco, ha sido un caballero conmigo, no solo eso, su espíritu de lucha me llamó la atención y aunque apenas hace unos días que lo conozco, realmente me ha llamado la atención.

\- … -

\- Cuando él habla con esa chica… no sé porque, pero me molesta.

\- Tsukumo.

\- No sé si es que me gusta o que me pasa. No lo sé Aoi.

\- Tsukumo – la peli lila se acercó a su amiga y le acarició la cabeza – felicidades.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso significa que te gusta Fábregas.

\- ¿Me gusta?

\- Sí, al menos eso pienso, y cuando él habla con esa chica, quiere decir que te da celos que él esté con otra chica que no seas tú.

\- ¿Celos?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya – la peli negra estuvo analizando un poco las cosas – entonces… estoy enamorada de Joan.

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Gracias Aoi, así que eso me pasa.

\- De nada, espero que puedas ser correspondida.

\- Eso espero…

.

Llegó el día de la batalla…

De nuevo, el estadio lleno de estudiantes, aunque había menos prensa que de costumbre, pero, aun así, había un buen número ya que las batallas de Satogahama eran muy famosas en el mundo.

El morbo no solo era la rivalidad entre España e Inglaterra, sino más por el entrenador de Esperanza.

Joan había ayudado a su amiga peli verde a entrenar su técnica y sus reflejos, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de los medios.

Todo esto era porque Joan, al ser considerado como el próximo Caballero de Tauro, la había entrenado, o sea, un aspirante a Caballero Dorado había entrenado a una chica para alzar su cosmos.

\- ¡Estudiantes de Satogahama! – dijo Nomi – estamos reunidos aquí en el coliseo una vez más para ver el enfrentamiento entre estas dos guerreras.

El público estaba atento ante lo que fueran a anunciar.

\- ¡Primero! Tenemos a la estudiante de nacionalidad inglesa, Caballera de Plata de la Flecha, Chikage Honjou.

La peli vino tinto se presentó a la audiencia quien saludó a la chica con mucha admiración.

\- ¡Y en el otro lado! La estudiante también de la clase 2-5, de nacionalidad española, Esperanza Cortés del Rio.

La peli verde también recibió aplausos y todo, aunque era más de los chicos que otra cosa.

En el palco VIP…

\- ¿Creen que será un buen encuentro?

\- Creo que sí – dijo Tsukumo – el hecho de que Honjou-san peleé contra una chica que ni tiene rango será algo interesante.

\- Pero esa chica fue entrenada por Fábregas-san – dijo Tomoe – quiere decir que tal vez venga con mucho poder.

\- Puede que tengas razón Tomocchi.

\- Esa chica entrenó con Joan – dijo Tsukumo por lo bajo – espero que por lo menos luche bien.

\- Vamos Kana, apuesto que tu enamorado no tiene nada más que amistad con ella.

\- ¿Enamorado? – dijeron todas, de suerte Nomi no estaba cerca.

\- Aoi ¿les contaste?

\- N-No, como crees…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Lo siento, fui débil.

\- Vaya, quien lo diría Tsukumo-Senpai, te gusta Fábregas-san.

\- Pues gracias a Aoi me di cuenta de que siento esto por él.

\- Que tierno – dijeron muchas de ellas.

\- Que indecente – dijo Shinonome con las mejillas algo rojas.

\- Vamos Ryo, ¿a poco no te gustaría tener una pareja igual de amable como Fábregas?

\- N-No me interesa.

\- Pues como que tú y Maldonado se ven muy bien juntos.

\- ¡¿Q-Que demonios están diciendo?! – dijo Shinonome con la cara algo roja – a-a mí no me puede gustar alguien como él.

\- Dices eso, pero tu cara dice lo contrario.

\- ¿Q-Que? – las mejillas de la peli azul estaban igual de rojas que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- Lo mismo pensé de Maiko.

\- ¿Y-Yo qué?

\- Desde que perdiste con Alférez como que lo has evitado mucho.

\- ¡N-No es lo que parece!

\- Felicidades Kurashiki-Senpai – dijo Nozaki haciéndola avergonzar aún más.

\- ¡N-No tú también Nozaki-san!

\- ¡Comenzaremos la batalla! – anunció Nomi - ¡Honjou-san, Cortés-san! ¿listas?

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron ambas.

\- ¡A pelear!

La batalla comenzó.

Honjou visitó su Armadura de la Flecha, la cual era como la de las Saintias, solo que de un tono más oscuro de plateado.

\- ¿Lista para perder, españolilla?

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, _greedy._

\- Maldita – susurró la inglesa - ¡Recibe esto! ¡Flecha Fantasmal!

Una serie de flechas oscuras fueron lanzadas hacia la española, la cual tuvo que esquivar hábilmente los objetos lanzados por la peli vino tinto.

\- ¿Qué es eso de la Flecha Fantasmal? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Verán, yo puedo explicar eso – dijo Shinzuke – la técnica que usa Honjou-san es una serie de flechas que parecen ilusión, pero que realmente son flechas que se te clavan en la piel y son capaces de herirte.

\- ¿Flechas que no son ilusión?

\- Sí, cuando me enfrenté a ella, algunas flechas se me clavaron en los pies u otros lugares, aunque no me detuvo, se me ponían lentos los movimientos y me ganó.

\- ¿Crees que Cortés-Senpai gane? – preguntó Kudo.

\- Miro que si Cortés-Senpai esquiva con precisión las flechas que Honjou-Senpai le lanza, estoy seguro que tendrá una oportunidad.

\- ¿Shinji?

\- Lo único que está en desventaja, es que necesita atacar en el momento en el que Honjou-Senpai se distraiga.

\- ¿Cortés-san tiene algún ataque? – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Sí, ese es el…

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – gritó la peli verde mientras su brazo se envolvía en una luz verde pálido.

\- ¿Qué? – Chikage se impresionó cuando la española logró cortar todas las flechas de su ataque con solo su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Hibiki.

\- Es la técnica que entrenó Esperanza – dijo Joan – la Espada del Cid.

\- ¿La Espada del Cid?

\- Sí, consiste en concentrar mucho cosmos en el brazo derecho y lanzarlo con tanta fuerza que la ráfaga del aire cree una especie de corte que pueda partir lo que sea.

\- Es una técnica increíble.

\- Sí, de hecho, se puede decir que la Espada del Cid es la espada más filosa del mundo.

\- ¿La más filosa del mundo?

\- Sí, el cosmos está tan concentrado en el brazo que hace de la técnica de Esperanza una espada casi invencible. Ni la katana más filosa puede igualarla.

\- Increíble.

\- Veremos que sucede.

La batalla continuó por largo rato, ambas eran poderosas. Honjou lanzaba sus flechas a como diera lugar, mientras que Esperanza las esquivaba y cortaba algunas con su espada.

Honjou sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo. Usaba mucho cosmos en la creación de flechas y esta chica solo gastaba su fuerza física y eso le daba mucha ventaja ya que aún conservaba mucho de su cosmos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Honjou? – dijo la española – no se supone que ibas a acabar conmigo.

\- Maldita – dijo la peli vino tinto para luego sonreír – veo que tendré que usar una técnica aún mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recibe esto… ¡Lluvia de Flechas Divinas!

Honjou lanzó miles, incluso millones de flechas hacia la peli verde, la cual tuvo que moverse muy veloz, pero fue inútil, tal como dijo Shinzuke, algunas flechas se le clavaron en los pies y atrasaron su avance.

Esperanza luchaba por seguir moviéndose y usar su espada para contrarrestar, pero la peli verde supo que un Caballero de Plata no debe subestimarse.

Las flechas se clavaron en Esperanza y muchas fueron a su brazo inmovilizándolo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Les dije, Honjou-san es muy peligrosa.

\- Esperanza – Joan miraba preocupado a su mejor amiga.

.

-Está acabada – dijo Iwaki.

\- No tiene chance contra Honjou-Senpai – dijo Waka.

\- Las flechas de Honjou recuerdan mucho a las flechas que hirieron a Athena hace muchos años.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, fue justamente el Caballero de la Flecha de aquel entonces que dañó a la diosa Athena.

\- Increíble.

\- Cortés-san no tiene oportunidad ante el tremendo ataque de Honjou-san – dijo Nomi – creo que este encuentro ya está ganado.

.

\- ¿Ya te rendirás? – dijo la inglesa – veo que ya no puedes seguir luchando.

Esperanza estaba hincada mientras miraba como las distintas flechas desaparecían, pero las heridas estaban presentes y comenzaban a hacerla sangrar mucho y eso le hacía perder sangre y poder.

_\- Mi cuerpo… no responde –_ pensaba la peli verde mientras su vista se desvanecía un poco - _ a pesar de querer luchar aun… no soy capaz de ponerme en pie. Mi espada… ¿estará rota al fin?_

Esperanza estaba perdiendo toda posibilidad de ganar. Su cuerpo estaba muy herido y la cosa se miraba fea.

Pero en eso, sintió una voz hablándole telepáticamente.

-_ ¡Esperanza!_

La peli verde se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-_ ¿Carlos? ¿Eres tú?_

_\- Sí, te estoy hablando a través del cosmos, luces mal amiga mía._

_\- Carlos, ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, mi cuerpo no responde._

_\- Esperanza… recuerda, todo lo que entrenaste. A pesar de no poder vencerme, no te diste por vencida._

_\- Pues sí, era diferente, además, esta tipa es muy fuerte._

_\- Recuerda Esperanza, la fuerza viene del interior y solo lograrás un milagro si luchas con todo para conseguir la victoria._

_\- ¿Victoria? – _la peli verde comenzó a pararse de nuevo – _ya entiendo, mientras aun tenga mi cosmos, puedo hacer un milagro._

\- _Así es, será como siempre lo hemos hecho._

Esperanza con mucha fuerza de voluntad, logró ponerse de pie mientras era envuelta en un aura dorada, cosa que sorprendió a más de alguna.

-_ ¡Convertiré mi cuerpo… en una poderosa espada!_

Toda la institución notó el cosmos de la peli verde.

\- ¿Qué es este poder? – dijo Honjou – no es normal viniendo de alguien que ya estaba derrotada.

En la sala VIP…

\- ¿Q-Que es ese poder?

\- Ni idea, pero algo me huele a que se viene algo fuera de lo normal – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué esa chica se convierta en Caballera Dorada? – dijo Iwaki en tono de burla, pero el ver los rostros de Nomi y Tsukumo, supo que tal vez eso sería.

\- ¿Creen que esa chica se convierta en Caballera Dorada?

\- Eso no puede ser – dijo Ryo – ya aparecieron 3 tipos que vistieron Armaduras Doradas, no creo que esa chica lo haga.

.

\- ¿Por qué esta chica se levanta sabiendo que casi no tiene fuerza? – decía la inglesa – no importa, después de todo, solo es una espada oxidada.

Todos los demás notaron como la peli verde se puso de pie firmemente, pero algo no estuvo bien con ella.

Joan y los demás se dieron cuenta de eso…

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa? – preguntó Kudo.

\- ¿Por qué se ha puesto de espaldas? – dijo Ramón mirando como la española estaba dándole la espalda a Honjou.

\- No lo sé.

\- Está loca – dijo Chikage – es un suicidio darle la espalda al oponente en la batalla.

\- No – dijo simplemente Esperanza aun con su cosmos elevado al máximo – te equivocas, mis sentidos se afilaron más que nunca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mis amigos me apoyaron en este duelo… he sufrido como no tienes idea, pero mis amigos Carlos y Rafael estuvieron junto a mí.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- No lo entenderías.

\- Pues no entenderás porque pierdes cuando recibas mi ataque más poderoso.

\- … -

\- ¡Recibe esto maldita hispana! ¡Flecha Celestial!

\- ¿Flecha celestial? – dijo Shinji – la misma flecha que fue capaz de herir a Athena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Cuidado Esperanza!

El ataque de Honjou se manifestó en una flecha dorado oscuro que se dirigió directo a Esperanza.

Los chicos estaban asustados por esto, pero Joan sabía que Esperanza planeaba algo.

-_ ¿Lo harás?_

_\- Mis sentidos están más afilados que nunca Carlos, mi Espada del Cid estará más afilada que nunca._

_\- Cumple tu sueño, Esperanza._

Justo en ese momento, la peli verde esquivó con gran habilidad la Flecha Celestial de Honjou dando un gran salto mientras dio un fuerte grito mientras su cosmos estallaba haciendo algo que nadie espero.

Su cosmos resonó con la Armadura Dorada de Capricornio, la cual es su modo normal, era el de una cabra montés.

La Armadura se desprendió y envolvió el cuerpo de Esperanza, desde los zapatos hasta terminar con una careta con dos cuernos. A diferencia del casco de la Armadura de Tauro que cargaba Joan, la careta de Esperanza tenía los dos cuernos en la frente, a diferencia del casco de Tauro que poseía ambos cuernos en ambos lados de la cabeza.

Las Saintias una vez más quedaron estupefactas ante esto. Nomi y Tsukumo quedaron un poco boquiabiertas ante esto.

La prensa quedó atónita y solo tomaba fotos de esto.

Honjou por su parte estaba en shock imaginando como la peli verde podía vestir el ropaje sagrado de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Ni creas que me ganarás por eso! – dijo la inglesa – ahora mismo la flecha se te regresará.

Mientras estaba en el aire, la chica miraba como la flecha volvía hacia ella, pero esta vez, Esperanza estaba lista.

Joan miraba con gran orgullo a su amiga.

_Ahora tu espíritu es una espada._

El brazo derecho de Esperanza se iluminó de dorado brillante mientras hacía cortes en el aire.

_Lo lograste._

Con un fuerte grito de la española, hizo un rápido corte en la Flecha Celestial de Honjou, que por impresionante que suene, logró cortar en 4 la flecha.

_¡ESPERANZA, ERES EXCALIBUR!_

Efectivamente, Esperanza vistiendo la Armadura de Capricornio logró hacer que su espada se convirtiera en la más poderosa espada que ha existido.

La Espada Excalibur.

La flecha dividida en 4 fue a dar a cada una de las extremidades de Honjou.

\- ¿C-Como? – dijo la peli vino tinto no creyendo lo que pasaba, es más, su propio la había dañado y rompiendo parte de su Armadura - ¿f-fue capaz de cortar mi Flecha Celestial?

Honjou cayó al suelo con un gran sangrado en las partes en las que había sido dañada.

Esperanza inclinó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-_ ¡Padres! He logrado el sueño que tengo desde niña y gracias a mis amigos, lo he logrado. Mi mejor espada… se fusionó con mi poder. ¡Me siento muy orgullosa!_

Honjou estaba hincada en el suelo y solo miraba a Esperanza que se levantó y se dirigía hacia ella.

\- ¿P-Por qué vistes la Armadura de Capricornio?

\- Ni yo lo sé, pero dime, ¿te rindes?

\- Maldición – dijo Honjou, pero sabía que no podría combatir a la peli verde con la Armadura Dorada – solo dame el golpe de gracia.

\- Bien – la española solo levantó su brazo derecho y sin mucha fuerza, le propinó el golpe final - ¡EXCALIBUR!

La ráfaga no hirió tanto a Honjou, pero el ataque rompió gran parte de su Armadura y la mandó fuera del cuadrilátero de combate.

\- ¡L-La ganadora es… Esperanza Cortés del Rio!

Todo el público estalló en aplausos por tan maravillosa pelea.

Esperanza fue donde sus amigos y los abrazó con fuerza, en especial a Joan y a Rafael que se sintieron felices por su amiga. Eso sí, siempre seguía con la Armadura Dorada.

En eso, las memorias de los antiguos Caballeros de este signo se vinieron a la mente de la peli verde. Los más recientes fueron una sorpresa. Ambos caballeros eran de nacionalidad española y eran igual a ella en cierto aspecto. Los tres querían hacer la espada más filosa y Esperanza fue la tercera en la historia en lograrlo. Curiosamente, era la espada de la mitología inglesa, enemigos naturales de los españoles. Ambos Caballeros, de nombre El Cid y Shura, fueron valientes guerreros que dieron sus vidas por Athena.

\- ¡Lo lograste Esperanza! – dijo Joan – lograste forjar la espada más poderosa.

\- No puedo creer que lograste vencer a Honjou-san – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Ni yo me lo creí, pensé que me iba a ganar, pero gracias a Carlos saqué fuerzas y mira, forjé la Excalibur.

\- ¿La espada más poderosa que se ha forjado?

\- Sí, aunque… - la peli verde bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cortés-Senpai? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- Aunque me alegra haber forjado la Excalibur, no me gusta mucho haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es una espada inglesa, la más poderosa y realmente no me gusta ese detalle.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? Has vestido la Armadura de Capricornio.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que no la vestiré de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué Senpai? – dijo Shinji.

\- Creo que mejoraré mi espada sin depender de esta Armadura – dijo la peli verde mientras su Armadura se separaba y volvía a su columna.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, ustedes tampoco vestirán sus Armaduras, así que tampoco tengo motivos para hacerlo.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡A-Aguarden! – se escuchó el grito de Nomi.

\- ¡No vayas a empezar con tus mierdas Nomi! – gritó Ramón - ¡Esperanza decidió no vestir la Armadura de Capricornio!

\- ¿No la vestirá? – dijo incrédula la Presidenta.

\- Así es – habló la peli verde – forjaré mi propia espada con mi propio cosmos, no quiero la ayuda de la Armadura Dorada para eso.

\- ¿Es en serio? – habló Honjou – me venciste con la _Golden Cloth _y… ¿vas a rechazar la oportunidad?

\- Sí – dijo con simplicidad la peli verde – ahora si me disculpan, me retiro con mis amigos a celebrar.

\- Vamos a Cheezers.

\- Por cierto… ¿y Yasmina? – preguntó Kudo al hondureño.

\- Ni idea – respondió Ramón sencillamente.

.

\- ¡Ramón! – gritó el peli rosa aun amarrado al árbol - ¡Sácame de aquí!

.

\- ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes acepta el puesto de Caballeros Dorados? – preguntó Nomi a los chicos, pero fue ignorada por ellos.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios pasa aquí? – dijo Maiko no creyendo la situación de los latinos.

\- Algo pasa – dijo Nakano – y averiguaré que ocurre.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Esperanza se volvió fuerte y venció a Honjou con la Armadura Dorada de Capricornio._

_Si quieren saber cómo eran las Armaduras de ambas, pueden buscarlo así:_

_La de Honjou, solo busquen Armadura de la Flecha._

_La de Esperanza es algo complicada, ya que hay dos Caballeros que vistieron distintos tipos de Armaduras de Capricornio._

_Dos Caballeros usaron esta Armadura, Shura de Capricornio y El Cid de Capricornio, aunque yo me basé en este último ya que iba más con Esperanza. A ella la vestí con esta Armadura ya que tanto Shura como el Cid, son españoles._

_La escena en la que Esperanza está caída por las flechas me basé en la batalla del Cid de Capricornio contra los dioses del sueño, esto en el anime de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas._

_El YouTube solo busquen el vídeo "__**La muerte de El Cid de Capricornio**__" y verán como es la escena de Esperanza y Joan hablando. Eso sí, le añadí diálogos y varias cosas más. Eso sí, ignoren la escena en la que El Cid muere._

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Un gran evento se acerca

**¡Polvo de Diamante!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, sí, Tsukumo ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Joan, y verás las peleas que se armarán más adelante. El Cid es el más famoso y conocido, aunque lo hice más porque en la serie de The Lots Canvas el Caballero de Capricornio se llama así, El Cid. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Honjou y Esperanza se dieron en la madre, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se partieran el hocico. Sí, no acepto el puesto que hay una historia detrás de esto, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasó 1 semana desde la batalla entre Honjou y Esperanza y las cosas no se calmaron nadita.

Al igual como sucedería con los chicos, la peli verde recibió muchas cartas de amor en su casillero, mucha atención de parte de chicos, incluso chicas que le bateaban para el otro lado.

A ella no le importaba esto ya que por el momento no tenía un interés en ese caso, aunque tal vez nos equivocábamos en algo.

Esperanza practicaba de vez cuando con Joan a usar su espada. Desde que vistió la Armadura de Capricornio, la chica realmente estaba decidida a convertir la Espada del Cid en la más filosa, más que la Excalibur.

Aunque Joan entrenaba con ella casi a diario, a veces el mexicano pensaba que era mejor que practicara con alguien más para mejorar más su rendimiento.

Ramón se ofreció a ayudar, ya que no tenía algo más que hacer.

Ese día, Joan fue con los demás de salida ya que era sábado y Esperanza quiso quedarse a entrenar su espada, Ramón se ofreció a ayudarla.

.

En el coliseo…

\- ¡Atácame! – dijo la peli verde.

\- ¡Aquí te va! – dijo el moreno - ¡Furor de la serpiente!

Ramón lanzó un ataque parecido a una serpiente gigante rumbo a Esperanza.

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – dijo la peli verde tratando de cortar el ataque de su amigo.

\- ¡Vamos Esperanza! ¡Córtalo!

\- E-Eso intento – dijo la chica tratando de cortar con su técnica el ataque de Ramón, pero fue inútil, no pudo hacerlo.

\- Estuvo cerca.

\- Mi espada no es lo suficientemente filosa – dijo – necesito mejorarla.

\- Veo que estás decidida a hacerlo.

\- Sí – en eso la chica miró al cielo – desde que tengo memoria, siempre me gustó la idea de forjar una espada que pudiese cortar todo, por eso mi empeño en conseguirlo.

\- Joan y Rafael son amigos tuyos desde antes de que los conociera ¿verdad?

\- A lo mejor – dijo la chica – verás, gracias a Rafael fue que conocí a Carlos, desde ese entonces fue que nos volvimos grandes amigos y ellos saben mi decisión de forjar la mejor espada.

\- ¿Por qué no te empeñas en vestir la Armadura de Capricornio? – dijo el moreno – sé que no es mi asunto, pero creo que así tendrías la mejor espada que se ha forjado y…

\- No – dijo – no quiero que mi mejor espada sea inglesa, quiero que la espada que porte con orgullo sea 100% española.

\- Estás enfocada en conseguirlo.

\- Sí – la chica miraría al hondureño – dime Ramón, ¿Por qué tu no vistes la Armadura de Sagitario? Me contó Carlos que la lograste vestir.

\- Es una larga historia. De hecho, Rafael y Joan tienen la misma actitud con respecto a las Armaduras Doradas, los tres decidimos no vestir más Armaduras.

\- Nunca supe esa parte de la historia de Carlos y Rafael. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Verás… - el chico respiró un poco – resulta que…

\- ¡Ramón-san!

\- ¿Eh? – el chico miró hacia dónde provenía la voz - ¿Ayaka-san?

\- La misma – dijo la periodista, pero no venía sola ya que venía acompañada por 11 personas más.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

\- Que bien nos saludas – dijo Shinonome con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Qué más da – dijo el chico - ¿Qué dices Esperanza? ¿Seguimos entrenando?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Entrenan? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí, Esperanza quiere mejorar su espada.

\- ¿Acaso aceptarás ser Caballera de Capricornio? – dijo Nomi con algo de esperanza.

\- No, solo quiero hacer que mi espada sea más filosa.

\- Pero usando la Armadura de Capricornio, puedes usar la Excalibur, que es la más filosa de todas las espadas.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta usar una espada que es inglesa, no lo aceptaría. Por eso, prefiero usar mi propia espada, algo que sea propio.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¿Y qué hacen? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- Bueno, es sábado y no queríamos salir y…

\- ¿A poco están asustadas por el Coronavirus?

\- No, de ninguna manera – dijo la Presidenta – a nosotras que usamos cosmos, los virus y toda enfermedad no nos afecta, a ustedes que vistieron las Armaduras Doradas los ha envuelto el cosmos de los fallecidos Caballeros Dorados, por lo que son inmunes a cualquier enfermedad.

\- Ya veo – dijo el chico – pero, de todos modos, ayudo a Esperanza a afilar su espada.

\- ¿Puedo unirme? – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¿Unirte?

\- Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres, derrotaste a Ryo, por lo que quiero saber tu poder.

\- ¡Iwaki! – reclamó la peli azul.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Vamos Maldonado, quiero ver tus habilidades.

\- Bueno, si no hay problemas.

\- Yo me quedaré a ver esto – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Puede ser interesante.

\- Yo también – y así, una por una decidieron quedarse, incluso Kurashiki y Shinonome se quedaron, aunque de mala gana.

\- ¿Y Joan? – preguntó Kana no mirando al mexicano menor.

\- Salió con los demás.

\- Ya veo – dijo bajando un poco la mirada y las demás supieron por que era.

\- ¿Y el otro mexicano? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Rafael? – la peli roja asintió – salió con ellos.

\- Ya veo – aunque no lo quiso admitir, su rostro mostró un poco de tristeza.

\- ¿Listas? – dijo Ramón mirando a Iwaki y Esperanza - ¡aquí voy!

\- ¡Ataca!

\- ¡Vísteme Armadura! – dijo la peli mostaza portando la Armadura del Cisne, al cual era una vestimenta blanca y finalizando con una tiara con las alas del cisne y el cuello y cabeza de este animal - ¡Yoshimi de Cisne!

\- La Armadura de Cisne.

\- Sí, ¿la conoces?

\- Por lo que sé, esa Armadura fue vestida por el legendario Caballero Hyoga de Cisne, que fue discípulo del fallecido Camus de Acuario.

\- Sí, ese mismo.

\- Entonces Rafael y tu estarían conectados por eso – dijo el chico.

\- Ahora que lo dices – la peli mostaza se puso a pensar un poco – tienes razón, debería decirle que combatamos.

\- No creo que lo haga – dijo el moreno – no importa, ataquemos.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Reciban esto! – dijo la peli mostaza - ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Un rayo de viento helado acompañado de cristales de hielo fue directamente hacia ambos hispanos, cosa que lograron esquivar.

\- ¡Espada del Cid!

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Ambos ataques chocaron, mientras tanto, Ramón estaba sentado en posición de loto.

\- ¿Qué hará? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Ni idea Tsubasa – respondió Tomoe – tal vez haga un ataque especial.

\- Ramón-san se mira que es muy fuerte, a lo mejor nos sorprenda con otro ataque – dijo Nakano.

\- Maldonado no acepta el puesto de Caballero Dorado aun sabiendo lo fuerte que es – dijo Shinonome - ¿Qué pretende?

De vuelta al enfrentamiento…

\- ¡Te tengo! – dijo Iwaki frente a Esperanza - ¡Tormenta de hielo!

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡Espada del Cid!

Ambos ataques chocaron de nuevo, pero esta vez, el ataque de Iwaki fue más fuerte y logró congelar un poco el brazo de la española.

\- ¡Ahora vas tú! – dijo la peli mostaza dirigiéndose hacia le hondureño - ¡Recibe mi Polvo de Diamante!

\- Te tengo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Rafael la usó una vez, y la logré aprender – dijo el hondureño poniéndose en posición - ¡Recibe esto! ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

\- ¿Ejecución de la Aurora?

El ataque fue con tal poder que hizo estragos el Polvo de Diamantes de Iwaki y la lanzó fuertemente a una de las paredes del coliseo.

Las Saintias estaban impresionadas de esto, pero más cuando un aura dorada envolvió a Ramón.

\- ¡Prepárate Esperanza! – dijo el hondureño - ¡Recibirás mi mayor poder!

\- ¡Aquí te espero! – respondió la española también envuelta en un aura dorada.

Las chicas sabían que ese cosmos era poderoso, pero no dijeron más cuando las Armaduras Doradas llegaron al lugar.

Sagitario y Capricornio llegaron al lugar y envolvieron los cuerpos de Ramón y Esperanza, volviendo a tener el brillo dorado de las Constelaciones supremas.

\- ¿L-Las Armaduras Doradas? – dijo Shinonome impresionada.

\- ¿Por qué han venido?

\- Creo que van a batallar.

\- ¡Furor de la Serpiente! – gritó el hondureño mandando a la gran serpiente hecha de cosmos hacia la peli verde, solo que el ataque de Ramón se miraba más poderoso.

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – gritó Esperanza lanzando una ráfaga de viento hecha con su espada, pero esta iba más poderosa, dando a entender que no era su espada, sino que la Excalibur.

Ambos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión.

Las chicas se cubrieron ante tal poder, es más, Tsukumo y Shiho notaban que el poder de ambos era muy fuerte, pero la Presidenta sabía que algo que las demás no.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shiho-san?

\- Maldonado-san, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al menos eso miro, se contiene.

\- ¿Cómo que se contiene? – dijo Shinonome quien había estado escuchando.

\- Por lo que miro, Maldonado-san tiene un poder destructivo masivo, sin embargo, pienso que cuando luchó contra ti Shinonome-san, contuvo su poder.

\- ¿Qué lo contuvo? – dijo extrañada la peli azul.

\- Sí, al menos eso creo.

\- Eso significa que… - Shinonome hirvió un poco de enojo – eso significa, que ese tipo me venció sin usar todo el poder que tenía.

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – gritó Esperanza lanzando el viento de su hoja sagrada, cosa que fue evitada por Ramón usando su técnica del Furor de la Serpiente, pero en eso, el ataque de la peli verde se desvió hacia donde estaban las Saintias.

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijo Tsubasa reaccionando a tiempo junto con varias, a excepción de tres.

\- Maldición – Shinonome, Nomi y Nakano no lograron reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando estaban a punto ser impactadas…

\- ¡Trueno Atómico!

Un grupo de rayos eléctricos viajaron a la velocidad de la luz y bloquearon el poder de Esperanza y salvó al trio de Saintias.

\- ¿Están bien? – dijo el chico a las tres.

\- G-Gracias – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Shinonome? ¿Nomi?

\- Estoy bien, gracias – dijo la Presidenta.

\- Yo también – dijo la peli azul.

\- Me alegra que no hayan salido lastimadas – dijo el joven mientras las chicas lo miraban con la Armadura de Sagitario puesta. Las alas de la Armadura Dorada le lucia bien, más el hecho de que el joven estaba sudado por la lucha que había tenido con Esperanza.

Las tres quedaron embobadas mirando al joven.

\- ¿Seguras que están bien? – dijo el chico mirando a las tres que seguían en su mundo.

\- S-Sí, estamos bien – dijo Ryo desviando un poco su mirada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Nakano haciendo lo mismo.

\- Como líder de las Saintias, te agradezco esa ayuda – dijo Shiho manteniéndose firme, aunque eso era una fachada de su verdadera emoción.

\- Bien – en eso, se dirigió a la peli verde – Esperanza, ya es hora de que terminemos, ya deshagámonos de las Armaduras.

\- ¿Armadura?

\- La que llevas puesta, la de Capricornio.

\- Pero si yo no llevo… - la española se dio cuenta de que llevaba la Armadura Dorada - ¡¿Cuándo la vestí?!

\- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Usaste la Excalibur.

\- ¡¿Usé la Excalibur?! – exclamó sorprendida - **¡Tío, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!**

\- Estabas empeñada en batallar, no te iba a quitar la inspiración.

\- Malo.

Ambos extranjeros comenzaron a discutir un poco mientras las demás llegaban donde estaban las otras.

\- ¡Chicas! – dijo Tsubasa llegando.

\- ¿Estás bien Shiho? – dijo Aoi y Yoshimi mirando a la presidenta.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Shinonome-san, estás bien – preguntó Waka mirando a su amiga peli azul.

\- No me pasó nada.

\- Nakano, ¿segura que no te hiciste daño? – preguntó Tsubasa a su amiga peli verde.

\- No te preocupes, realmente fue algo que me asustó mucho, pero estaré bien.

\- Todo gracias a los Caballeros Dorados – dijo Ukita mirando a Ramón y Esperanza mientras seguían en su pequeña disputa.

\- Incluso si no aceptan el puesto, ellos protegen a los demás.

\- No pensé que ellos realmente fueran así – dijo Kurashiki.

\- A lo mejor, Joan y los otros también son así – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Sus enamorados deben tener actitudes diferentes – dijo la peli mostaza sonrojando un poco a Kurashiki y Tsukumo no se inmutó.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios estás diciendo Iwaki-san? – exclamó la peli rosa – a-a mí no me gusta ese tipo.

\- Kurashiki-san, no creo que debas negar lo que sientes – dijo la peli negra sonrojando más a la peli roja.

\- Tsukumo-san, no creo que debas decir nada.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo admito que me gusta Joan y no digo nada.

Ahora sí, las demás Saintias se quedaron heladas al escuchar esto, más porque solo Aoi sabía del secreto.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera! – dijo Shinonome - ¿te gusta Fábregas? ¿El mismo que vistió la Armadura de Tauro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿El de cabello castaño y ojos igual?

\- Sí.

\- ¿El mexicano que tiene de amigo a la española, el otro mexicano y el hondureño de allá? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Sí.

\- El que tiene un gran…

\- Sí, ese mismo.

\- Felicidades Tsukumo-Senpai – dijo Tsubasa – me alegra que hallaras el amor.

\- Gracias Arihara-san.

\- Veo que te enamoraste de alguien fuerte, Kana-san – dijo Shiho.

\- Podemos decirlo así – dijo la peli negra – aunque yo me fijé más en su actitud de enfrentar todo obstáculo que se le venga sin importar a quien tenga en frente.

\- Que profundo – dijo Tomoe.

\- ¿Lo ven? Además de poderosa, también es poeta – dijo Iwaki.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – aunque las demás no lo notaron, Aoi y Yoshimi supieron que la cara de Kana expresaba un poco de tristeza – no sé si deba confesarme o decirlo algo, luego de la batalla no hemos hablado mucho y no sé si soy el tipo de chica que le gusta.

\- Eso es un problema – dijo Nozaki un poco triste por lo dicho por su Senpai – pero estoy segura de que tal vez te acepte.

\- Eso mismo, vamos Kana, eres la segunda más fuerte y eres una de las más populares de la Academia, estoy segura de que ese chico no te rechazará – dijo Iwaki con toda la confianza del mundo.

\- Podemos probar algo también – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a uno de sus amigos?

\- ¡Cierto! – dijo Tsubasa – Maldonado-san o Cortés-Senpai nos pueden ayudar ahora que están aquí.

\- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Nakano para luego voltear la mirada – Ramón-san, ¿puedes…?

Como por arte de magia, tanto española como hondureño habían desaparecido del lugar.

\- ¿Qué se hicieron?

\- Ni idea – dijo Tomoe - ¿nadie los vio irse?

\- No, pero dejaron las Armaduras.

\- Sí – Shiho notó como Sagitario y Capricornio estaban en el campo, para luego volver a sus respectivos lugares.

\- Ni modo, debemos hacer esto a la antigua.

\- ¿A la antigua?

\- Sí, debemos hacer que Kana se le declare a Fábregas para ver si la acepta – dijo Iwaki sonrojando a más de alguna.

\- Iwaki, eso es muy vergonzoso.

\- Vamos Ryo, no lo dices en serio.

\- Lo digo muy en serio – replicó la peli azul – d-declararse… ¡es muy indecente!

\- Relaja un poco el cup cake Umi Sonoda – dijo la peli mostaza – en estos momentos, debemos averiguar sobre el enamorado de Kana.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

\- Sencillo – Iwaki miró a la peli verde – Ayaka.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Eres buena espiando?

\- Claro, no por nada soy una de las mejores periodistas.

\- Bien, después de todo, alguien que procede de una familia de periodistas famosos, esto no es nada.

\- Además, Nakano-san cuenta con la cadena de Andrómeda.

\- No por nada soy la Saintia de Andrómeda.

\- ¿Puede tu cadena investigar cosas?

\- Puede detectar enemigos, pero la he estado entrenando para poder detectar cosas o tratar de investigar cosas.

\- ¡Eso es genial Nakano!

\- Te lo encargo.

\- Sí.

\- Yoshimi, ¿es necesario esto? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No te preocupes Kana, ya verás que, si sabes más sobre Fábregas, de seguro sabrá corresponde.

\- Lo intentaré, aunque estoy algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Eh? – las demás miraron extrañadas a Tsukumo, a excepción de Asada, Iwaki y Nomi, quienes conocían las facciones de la chica

\- ¿No se nota que estoy nerviosa?

\- N-No te preocupes Senpai – dijo Tomoe – s-se nota que estás nerviosa.

\- Me alegro Kawakita-san.

\- _Nota mental: Pedirle consejos a las Senpais que nos ayuden con las facciones de Tsukumo-Senpai._

_._

Pasaron varias horas de ese sábado y cuando caía la tarde, los chicos volvían de su salida, a excepción de Ramón y Esperanza que estaban sepa dónde.

\- ¡Fue genial este día! – dijo Souta.

\- Sí, no sabía las cosas que pasaban aquí en Japón – dijo Joan – realmente venden muchas cosas interesantes.

\- ¿A poco no hay centros comerciales allá en México? – preguntó Shinzuke.

\- Claro que los hay – dijo Rafael – solo que para nosotros es diferente ya que es la primera vez que vamos a uno aquí en Japón.

\- Pues alégrense, porque aún no han visto nada.

\- Yasmina, no puedo creer que aun sigas consciente luego de la paliza que te dio esa tipa.

\- Esa nenita no sabe lo que se pierde.

\- Sí, se pierde un idiota mujeriego – dijo en tono de burla Kudo.

\- ¡Te oí idiota!

\- Cálmense ustedes dos – dijo Hibiki – parecen perros y gatos.

\- Ya habló el café sin azúcar – dijo Yasmina.

\- ¿Por qué café sin azúcar?

\- Por amargo.

\- A todo esto, ¿y Ramón y Cortés-Senpai? – preguntó Shinji.

\- Ni idea, no los he visto desde que salimos esta mañana.

\- ¿A dónde iban los dos?

\- Esperanza me dijo que ella quería practicar su espada, y Ramón me dijo que la iba a ayudar – dijo Joan recordando algo.

\- Espero que Ramón no le haya hecho nada a Cortés-Senpai – dijo Yasmina, aunque esta vez no recibió nada de negatividad.

\- No creo que Ramón sea capaz de hacerle algo a Esperanza – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿A poco es tan así?

\- He conocido a Ramón por mucho tiempo y no es el tipo de hombre que es mujeriego o anda de pervertido como cierto peli rosa que conozco.

\- ¿Quién? – dijo Yasmina ganándose la mirada de todos - ¿yo?

\- Pues sí.

Los chicos iban llegando al dormitorio, pero antes de entrar…

\- ¿A-Aun no te has cansado Esperanza? – dijo una vez detrás de la puerta y era la de Ramón.

\- No Ramón, aun puedo otra ronda.

Eso dejó mudos a los chicos que escuchaban eso con distintas reacciones.

\- ¿Q-Que están haciendo? – dijo Joan no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

\- E-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿No se supone que su amigo era decente? – dijo Shinji.

\- S-Se supone que lo es – dijo Rafael.

\- N-No, no quiero terminar de nuevo – dijo Esperanza dejando a los chicos con la cara azul.

\- ¿T-Terminar de nuevo?

\- ¿A-Acaso ellos están…? – Souta ya estaba asustado por lo que pensaba que pasaba dentro.

\- Ramón tiene mis respetos – dijo Yasmina.

\- ¡No jodas Yasmina! – dijo Kudo junto a Hibiki.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios hacen? – dijo una llegando al lado de los chicos.

\- ¿Eh? – miraron hacia atrás y vieron de que se trataba - ¿son las Saintias?

\- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Nomi.

\- E-Este… pues…

\- ¡No más! ¡No voy poder aguantar más! – gritó la peli verde desde el interior de la habitación causando más sonrojo en las demás.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – preguntó Akane.

\- N-No es nada, en serio.

\- ¿A-Aguantarás más Esperanza?

\- S-Sí, ya llevamos 8 rondas, otra no hará daño.

\- ¿Q-Que? – todos los demás quedaron callados y las chicas no fueron la excepción.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios están haciendo esos dos? – dijo Shinonome mientras la cara se le teñía de rojo.

\- ¿A-A poco ellos están…? – dijo Kurashiki que estaba en el mismo estado de su cabello.

\- E-Eso está prohibido en la Academia – dijo Nomi de igual manera.

\- Pues no le veo nada de malo – dijo Iwaki ganándose la mirada de todos.

\- ¿P-Por qué dices eso Yoshimi? – dijo Aoi.

\- Véanlo desde este modo, ambos han estado entrenando como locos, se ve que se llevan muy bien y tal vez de tanto entrenar… a lo mejor Cortés le hace maravillas con su espada y Maldonado hace algo con su "flecha de Sagitario"

\- ¡Yoshimi / Iwaki / -san / -Senpai! – gritaron las Saintias muy rojas por lo que la peli mostaza decía.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! – dijo Shinonome con la cara más roja que un tomate - ¡Yo entraré!

\- No lo hagas Shinonome – dijo Tsubasa, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la peli azul entró con todas las de ver qué pasaba ahí dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda ocurre aquí?! – gritó a todo pulmón Ryo.

\- ¿Eh? – Esperanza y Ramón miraron a la peli azul que se hallaba que echaba rayos, mejor dicho, cosmos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- Jugando Súper Smash – dijo la española señalando el televisor y efectivamente, estaba el famoso juego en la pantalla.

\- ¿E-Estaban jugando? – dijo Joan.

\- Sí, llevamos varias rondas jugadas.

\- No le puedo ganar a Ramón – dijo la peli verde con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No tengo la culpa de que seas tan mala en esto.

\- Sé que te ganaré algún día.

\- Pues suerte.

\- Entonces… ¿los ruidos que hacían era porque estaban jugando Súper Smash?

\- Sí – respondió el moreno - ¿Qué creían que hacíamos?

\- ¡N-Nada! – dijeron todos en general.

\- Mentira, todos pensamos que estaban teniendo sexo – dijo Iwaki sonrojando a todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!

\- Yoshimi, eso no se dice.

Mientras los demás discutían, española y hondureño miraban la escena con diversión.

\- ¿A poco crees que creyeron que nosotros estábamos en eso?

\- Ni modo Esperanza, hay gente cochina que solo piensa en eso.

\- ¿Quién demonios confunde estos sonidos con gemidos?

\- Creo que solo la gente de mente enferma.

.

Esa noche, mientras dormían, un teléfono sonó y un chico se levantó a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Quién llama a estas horas? – el joven se levantó, tomó su celular y solo contestó - ¿hola?

\- _¿Hola?_

_-_ Esa voz – dijo el joven - ¿hermana?

\- _¿Shinji? – _se escuchó la voz de una chica detrás del otro lado del teléfono – _al fin contestas, me alegra que por fin me hables._

_\- _¿Qué quieres Sayaka? – dijo el joven – es más, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

\- _No importa Shinji, ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? Mamá y papá están preocupados por ti._

_\- _Ya dije que no volveré a casa – respondió con amargura – no quiero estar en una familia de puros Caballeros.

\- _Shinji, ya te dije que no es necesario que odies eso, pero nosotros estamos…_

_\- _Ya te dije que no me interesa eso, solo desearía haber nacido con un cosmos más poderoso.

\- _¿Por qué no entraste conmigo a Seijo? ¡Yo te hubiera entrenado para que mejoraras tu cosmos y poder ser un Caballero como nosotros!_

_\- _Ser Caballero dejó de interesarme desde que te llevaste todo el protagonismo – dijo Shinji – te agradecería que no me volvieses a llamar.

\- _Hermano, dime dónde estás – _la voz de Sayaka se escuchaba algo entrecortada como si quisiese llorar – _no escondas tu cosmos, quiero saber en qué Academia estás._

\- Lo siento – dijo el chico finalizando la llamada y dejando su celular a un lado – Sayaka… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

.

Al día siguiente…

En el consejo estudiantil, las cosas marchaban normal, hasta que llegó la subdirectora de la Institución a dar un importante aviso que dejó a las Saintias sin aliento.

\- ¡¿Una batalla?!

\- Sí, la Academia Seijo nos ha retado una batalla contra sus guerreros más fuertes.

\- ¿Por qué la Academia Seijo?

\- La Academia Seijo – dijo Nomi – la Academia que junto a Kogetsu y Kiao son las únicas que le hacen frente a Satogahama. He escuchado que en Seijo hay varios aspirantes a Caballeros y algunos ya tienen rango de plata y rango de bronce.

\- Estás en lo cierto Nomi-san – dijo la subdirectora – sin embargo, aunque Seijo tenga varios Caballeros, realmente son oponentes fuertes, aunque ustedes estén en un nivel más alto, ellos no se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice subdirectora? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Arihara-san, tal vez no lo sepas, pero esas tres Academias tienen guerreros muy fuertes y aunque Satogahama fue creada para la formación de Caballeros, estas Academias han sabido aprovechar eso y también comenzaron a formar Caballeros del ejercito de Athena, incluso se podría decir que tienen muchos en sus filas que Satogahama.

\- Aunque la preparatoria Kogetsu es la excepción.

\- ¿La excepción?

\- Kogetsu forma guerreros, pero ellos no luchan por Athena.

\- ¿No? – dijo Tomoe - ¿entonces?

\- Luchan para Poseidón.

\- ¡¿Poseidón?!

\- Sí, el mismo dios que hace años intentó inundar la Tierra y que gracias a los legendarios Caballeros de Bronce y a Athena, lograron sellar y detener sus ambiciones.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué pelean para Poseidón?!

\- ¿Conocen a Julián Solo?

\- ¿Julián Solo?

\- Sí, él es el receptáculo de Poseidón.

\- ¿Receptáculo?

\- Quiero decir como el cuerpo anfitrión.

\- Sí, aunque el señor Solo sea un hombre que con su enorme fortuna ayuda a los niños y a los más necesitados, en realidad es el cuerpo huésped e Poseidón.

\- No puede ser.

\- Aunque actualmente hay alguien que podría dominar ese poder.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema – dijo la subdirectora.

\- Tiene razón, prosiga subdirectora.

\- Gracias Nomi-san – dijo la señora – como decía, la Academia Seijo nos ha retado a una batalla entre Caballeros.

\- ¿Batalla entre Caballeros?

\- Será pan comido para nosotras – dijo Iwaki – al ser las Saintias, tenemos más poder que todos los Caballeros de Seijo.

\- Me temo que no será ese el caso Iwaki-san.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- La batalla será con los Caballeros novatos, no con los de elite.

\- ¿Q-Que significa eso?

\- Que las Saintias no participarán, igualmente la elite de Seijo no lo hará tampoco.

\- P-Pero eso…

\- Eso significa que debemos reclutar jóvenes de aquí para ser Caballeros.

\- P-Pero las únicas personas con cosmos aparte de nosotras es Honjou-san y Haraguchi-san – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Con solo dos personas no será suficiente.

\- ¿Cuánto es el mínimo?

\- Por lo menos requerimos 12 combatientes.

\- ¿12 combatientes?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Nozaki.

\- No contamos con 12 personas con cosmos, solo dos personas.

\- Necesitamos 10 Caballeros más.

\- Maldición – dijo Shinonome – ¿y cuando es la batalla?

\- Dentro de 2 semanas.

\- No es mucho tiempo para encontrar Caballeros – dijo Nomi – necesitamos hacer algo.

\- ¿Y los latinos? – preguntó Akane con su típica timidez.

\- ¡Eso es! – dijo Tsubasa – los chicos que lograron vestir las Armaduras Doradas.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Asada – ellos podrían derrotar a los Caballeros de Seijo sin problemas.

\- Tienen razón, ellos podrían, pero el problema es… ¿aceptarán? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Ese es un obstáculo – dijo Nomi – ellos no están interesados en el puesto de Caballeros Dorados aun sabiendo que las Armaduras solo los obedecen a ellos.

\- Será un problema si los tres chicos no participan.

\- ¿No hay otra persona?

\- También está la amiga de los chicos, la española.

\- Es cierto, Cortés-Senpai puede luchar con nosotras – dijo Tsubasa.

\- También veo lejos que ella se una a nosotras – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Recuerden lo que dijo, no usará la Armadura de Capricornio ya que quiere hacer su espada la más filosa, sin usar la Excalibur.

\- Los latinos son realmente un problema – dijo Shinonome.

\- Al menos podríamos convencer a Fábregas.

\- ¿Cómo Iwaki-Senpai?

\- Que Kana lo enamore y que acepte el puesto de Caballero Dorado para que luche con nosotras.

\- I-Iwaki-san – Kurashiki tenía tres rayos de pesimismo en la frente mientras miraba a la peli mostaza.

\- No creo que sea muy lindo usar a Fábregas para ese propósito.

\- Coincido con ellas Yoshimi – dijo la peli negra – no quiero usar a Joan de ese modo, si lo hago tal vez nunca me corresponda.

\- P-Perdón por eso.

\- Ni modo Saintias, pero creo que tendremos que reclutar gente que luche.

\- Pero durante el examen de ingreso solo nosotras 7 de primero pasamos.

\- El año pasado entraron 10, incluyéndonos a nosotra Honjou-san y Haraguchi-san.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los tres restantes?

\- Al parecer se transfirieron a Seijo ya que estaban sus amigos allá.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Ni idea, debemos rogar a que los latinos acepten el puesto, aunque sea temporalmente.

\- De ninguna voy a rogar.

\- ¿Entonces prefieren que la escuela quede en ridículo?

\- Tsk.

\- Tendremos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo y rogarles que se metan a luchar con nosotras.

.

Mientras tanto en el coliseo…

\- ¡Espada del Cid!

\- ¡Furor de la Serpiente!

Ambos ataques chocaron y se desvanecieron.

\- ¿Siguen entrenando? – dijo Kudo.

\- Sí, al parecer Ramón y Esperanza se les pegó de entrenar – dijo Joan mirando a sus dos amigos.

\- Me gustaría saber que se siente tener ese poder – dijo Shinji.

\- ¿Y eso que pregunta eso Shinji? – dijo Hibiki.

\- No lo sé, tal vez es porque nunca te había interesado entrenar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – dijo el peli humo – desde que nos conocemos, Shinji ha sido alguien que realmente se ha interesado por el estudio, más nunca te ha llamado la atención las batallas, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué Shinji?

\- Anoche recibí una llamada de ella – dijo Shinji, cosa que ninguno entendió, a excepción de alguien.

\- ¿Te llamó ella? – dijo Hibiki - ¿Cómo consiguió dar contigo?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que no puedo evitar alejarme de ella – dijo el peli ceniza – y pensar que tan pronto la volvería a ver.

\- ¿Por eso te has estado informando sobre el mejor manejo del cosmos?

\- Me gustaría poder manejar el cosmos libremente como Ramón o Cortés-Senpai.

\- ¿Por qué no entrenas con ellos? – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No creo que Ramón se niegue a hacerlo, además, podrías hacerlo mejor.

\- Lo intentaré.

De ahí, las cosas se estaban comenzando a formar, una batalla por el poder estaba por comenzar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Jeje, no fue la gran cosa, pero aquí será el inicio de una batalla que vendrá más adelante._

_Sé que la parte de Shinji es parecida al capítulo tuyo Redentor, pero, aunque no me creas, esto lo tenía escrito desde el sábado en la tarde, esta parte de ahora la estoy escribiendo para que no halla malentendidos._

_No crean que los 4 extranjeros serán los únicos Caballeros Dorados en aparecer._

_De hecho, tal vez a Shinji se la pueden adivinar ya que como son gemelos con Sayaka, nacieron el mismo día, 3 de septiembre, por lo que fácilmente pueden averiguar que signo es él._

_A ver si adivinan que Armadura Dorada tal vez vista en el futuro._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que el Coronavirus no llegue a ustedes._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	6. Formando nuevos guerreros

**¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__La batalla entre Seijo y Satogahama se pondrá mejor cuando batallen. Necesitan gente para la batalla, pero los latinos tal vez acepten o no la oportunidad, ahí veremos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Creo que cualquiera habría pensado mal al escuchar esos sonidos, seamos, no somos de mente limpia XD. Gracias por la compresión, la actitud de Shinji me llevó a pensar en eso, que tal vez era algo frio como Sayaka, además, con el especial de preguntas tuyo me dí cuenta más de su personalidad y desarrollé esto, aunque vienen más sorpresas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Seijo y Satogahama tendrán un torneo en el futuro para determinar que Academia es la más poderosa, realmente es un evento que causaría estragos y llamaría mucho la atención de todos.

Las cosas se tornarían algo estresantes para las Saintias ya que debían encontrar a los participantes para la batalla contra Seijo.

Por ahora, retrasarían preguntarles a los latinos ya que pensaban que, si encontraban otros luchadores, no se verían en esa situación de preguntarles o rogarles a los extranjeros.

Aunque la búsqueda no fue tan exitosa, ya que casi todos los estudiantes no nacían con cosmos.

\- ¿Hallaron algo? – dijo Nomi revisando muchos papeles.

\- No, nada que ver con cosmos.

\- Busqué desde tercer hasta primer año y no hay nada – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No hay estudiantes con cosmos.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo con preocupación la Presidenta – si no hay estudiantes que sean guerreros, deberemos rechazar la batalla contra Seijo.

\- Pero eso significa que dejaríamos a la escuela en ridículo.

\- Lo sé y no quiero eso, pero no tendremos opción.

\- Maldonado-kun, Fábregas-kun, Alférez-kun y Cortés-Senpai son las mejores opciones – opinó Tsubasa – además contamos con Haraguchi-Senpai y Honjou-Senpai, si estuvieran solo nos faltaría la mitad.

\- Tenemos menos de dos semanas para hallar al resto de Caballeros.

\- Tendremos que escoger a algunos alumnos y entrenarlos – dijo Shinonome – no será sencillo.

\- Arihara-san, hay que recordar que solo contamos con 2 Caballeros dispuestos a batallar.

\- Es cierto, no sabemos si los extranjeros van a batallar también.

\- E-Es cierto.

En eso, las chicas sintieron un cosmos diferente, mejor dicho, varios cosmos diminutos, pero había presencia de estos en Satogahama.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- ¿Es… cosmos?

\- Al parecer – dijo Nomi – vienen del coliseo.

\- ¿Qué será?

\- No lo sé, no son cosmos enemigos, por lo que no son amenaza, pero, aun así, me interesa saber que son.

\- Vamos – y dicho eso, las demás fueron a ver de donde provenían esos cosmos.

.

En el coliseo…

Había un ambiente algo aglomerado una vez que llegaron las Saintias, muchos estudiantes se reunieron alrededor del coliseo viendo algo que cuando las chicas llegaron, no lo creerían.

\- ¡Concéntrense más! – dijo Ramón mirando a varios chicos en posición de loto mientras se miraba que se estaban concentrándose.

\- Cuesta un poco – dijo Yasmina tratando de mantener la concertación.

\- Hazlo un poco más, necesitan sentir el poder del Universo fluir por su interior.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios están haciendo? – dijo Shinonome mirando al hondureño que estaba junto a los dos mexicanos, la española y Shinzuke, incluso Honjou estaba presente.

\- Chicas – dijo Joan mirando a las Saintias - ¿Cómo están?

\- ¿Qué hacen Joan? – preguntó Tsukumo acercándose al mexicano menor.

\- Ramón los está entrenando para que aprendan el manejo del cosmos.

\- ¿El manejo del cosmos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo que aprenden a usar el cosmos? – dijo Kurashiki – se supone que ya las personas nacen con cosmos, no se aprende.

\- Te equivocas Kurashiki.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Una persona que nace con cosmos está destinado a ser un guerrero en el futuro – dijo Rafael – pero eso no significa que otra persona que no haya nacido con cosmos no pueda hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que no se puede, se supone que…

\- ¡Ramón! – llamó Shinji.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya siento el poder del cosmos.

\- Bien – el hondureño supo que Shinji decía lo correcto.

\- ¿E-Eso es cosmos? – la peli roja notó que el peli ceniza comenzaba a brotar algo de cosmos de su interior - ¿q-que demonios?

\- Se los dije, con buen manejo se puede hacer que cualquiera persona maneje cosmos.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda pasar para que manejen muy bien el cosmos? – preguntó Nomi a Rafael.

\- Depende Presidenta, los chicos apenas inician con el concepto del cosmos, esperemos que pase algo.

\- Ese chico… - dijo Nakano viendo a cierto joven.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nakano? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Siento que lo he visto antes – dijo la periodista.

\- Ahora que sientes el Universo en tu interior, puedes sentir las estrellas y las galaxias recorrer tu cuerpo ¿no?

\- Sí – dijo Shinji - ¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos?

\- Concentra todo ese poder en un solo punto de tu cuerpo y haz que estalle para liberar tu cosmos.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo el peli ceniza.

\- Creo que lo estoy sintiendo – dijo Kudo quien sentía un poco de la energía.

\- Siento un poco de cosmos en él – dijo Tsubasa mirando al peli negro – su cosmos… resuena con el mío.

\- ¿Qué dices Tsubasa? – Tomoe miró a su mejor amiga quien no le quitaba la vista del chico.

\- Puedo sentir que empiezas a sentir el cosmos – dijo Ramón – pero te falta hacer lo mismo que Shinji.

\- ¿Shinji? - dijo Nakano – ya sé quién es.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo el peli ceniza elevando un poco de su cosmos y alzando el puño al cielo, lanzó un poco de su energía al firmamento, cosa que dejó a más de alguno sin aliento, para las Saintias, fue algo único.

\- I-Increíble – dijo Kurashiki.

\- ¿Realmente lanzó un rayo de cosmos?

\- Sí, lo hizo – dijo Waka mirando al joven mientras era envuelto en un aura azul celeste.

\- Lo lograste Shinji – dijo Ramón.

\- Sí – sin más, el peli ceniza cayó al suelo pesadamente.

\- ¡Shinji! – los demás se acercaron a ver como estaba su amigo, solo Kudo seguía en su misma posición.

\- E-Estoy bien – dijo el chico levantándose un poco – s-solo se me fue el aliento.

\- Pudiste manejar el cosmos – dijo Joan – es increíble.

\- Eres Shinji Jinguji ¿verdad? – preguntó Nakano con su libreta en sus manos.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Lo sabía, eres el hermano gemelo de Sayaka Jinguji ¿verdad?

\- … - fue un silencio en general hasta que todo el mundo estalló - ¡¿Queeeee?!

\- ¡¿E-Eres hermano de Sayaka Jinguji?!

\- Sí.

\- No lo sabía – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Yo si lo sabía – dijo Kudo.

\- ¡¿Lo sabías?!

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo sabías?

\- Fuimos a la misma secundaria, ya conocía a Sayaka-san, incluso estuvimos en el mismo equipo de béisbol.

\- ¿Qué haces entonces aquí? – preguntó Shinonome mirando con poca amabilidad al joven - ¿no serás un espía que viene aquí a Satogahama?

\- S-Shinonome-san, no creo que debas decir eso – dijo Akane.

\- Lo siento Ukita, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto esto.

\- ¿Quién es Sayaka Jinguji? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Lo explicaré – dijo Nomi – Sayaka Jinguji es la estrella de la Academia Seijo, una de las Academias rivales de Satogahama en la creación de Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¿Son rivales con Seijo?

\- Sí – ahora fue Tsukumo – Jinguji-san es actualmente una de las Caballeras más poderosas dentro del ejército de Athena.

\- ¿Otra de las más poderosas?

\- Sí, Honjou-san es la más poderosa de las femeninas cuando se trata de Caballeras, incluso los chicos no pueden hacerle frente, solo está por debajo de las Saintias, bueno, hasta que el título se lo quitó Cortés-san.

Chikage miró a Esperanza que solo sacó la lengua e hizo el signo de la paz con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué tan poderosa es tu hermana Shinji? – dijo Ramón.

\- Muy poderosa – dijo el peli ceniza – verán, nosotros venimos de una familia de guerreros que transciende de hace muchos años.

\- ¿Familia de guerreros?

\- Sí, mis padres fueron Caballeros de Athena en su juventud.

\- Ya lo recuerdo – dijo Nakano – si no me equivoco, tu madre era Caballera de Bronce de Ofiuco y tu padre la Hidra macho ¿verdad?

\- Sí, cuando nos tuvieron, decidieron abandonar su puesto como Caballeros, pero conservaron sus Armaduras para que sus futuros hijos fueran Caballeros.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Cuando nacimos, Sayaka fue la primera y nació con un gran cosmos.

\- Eso explica porque es tan poderosa – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Lo malo fue que yo nací sin cosmos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Nunca supe porque no poseía cosmos a diferencia de mi hermana, hasta que un día lo descubrí.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Resulta que, al momento del parto, Sayaka tomó todo mi cosmos y lo transfirió para ella, dejándome a mi sin poder usarlo.

Eso dejó a más de alguno en shock.

\- ¿T-Te dejó sin cosmos Jinguji-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Sí, por eso nunca manejé el cosmos como tal.

\- Vaya.

\- Responde una pregunta, ¿Por qué viniste a Satogahama y no fuiste a Seijo con ella?

\- Sencillo, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque la odio.

\- ¿Qué? – fuertes declaraciones de parte de Shinji dejó a más de uno con impresión.

\- ¿La odias? ¿Odias a tu propia sangre? – dijo Souta.

\- Kudo lo sabe – todos miraron al peli humo que seguía inmóvil.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Miyamoto-san?

\- Sí, él huyó de casa para venir aquí a Satogahama, incluso cambió su número de teléfono para que Sayaka-san y su familia no lo hallaran.

\- ¿Huiste de tu casa?

\- No quiero hablar más de eso – dijo el chico parándose – ahora que entreno con Ramón, he comenzado a manejar el cosmos mejor y ahora sé que se siente el poder controlarlo.

\- Kudo – dijo Yasmina mirando al peli negro mientras este comenzaba a ser invadido por un aura azul igual a la de Shinji.

\- ¿Cosmos? – dijeron algunas de las Saintias, pero Tsubasa miraba al chico fijamente.

\- ¡Lánzalo al cielo!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo el peli negro que al igual que Shinji, lanzó un rayo de cosmos al cielo.

\- ¡Eso Kudo!

\- Lo lograste amigo.

\- ¿Lo... hice? – el cansancio pudo con el peli negro que iba a caer al suelo, pero por extraordinario que parezca, fue sujetado por Tsubasa.

\- ¿Estás bien Miyamoto-san? – dijo Tsubasa mientras sujetaba al chico.

\- S-Sí – los ojos negros del joven se abrieron y solo miraron un bello rostro con cabello castaño y ojos azules, tan bellos como el cielo.

\- Me alegro.

\- Gracias… Arihara-san.

El joven se levantó un poco cansado, pero Tsubasa seguía observándolo, su cosmos había resonado con el de ella por alguna razón.

_¿Quién eres… Kudo Miyamoto?_

.

Las prácticas siguieron y por increíble que parezca y para sorpresa de las Saintias, varios de los chicos pudieron alcanzar el cosmos. Shinji y Kudo lo habían logrado con un poco de esfuerzo.

Souta logró manejarlo más simple ya que su hermano ya era Caballero, por lo que pudo manejarlo y encenderlo con más facilidad.

Yasmina se desconcertaba mucho y realmente le costaba concentrarse, más con algún comentario obsceno que salía de su boca, pero por extraño que parezca, en una de esas logró activar el cosmos.

Hibiki fue el que más tuvo problemas, realmente le costaba encender el cosmos y ver que sus amigos lo estaban logrando, le estaba pasando la factura. Pero después de mucho intento y sacrificio, logró encenderlo, aunque fuera poco, algo era algo.

Desde lejos, se veía a un joven de musculatura grande que miraba a los jóvenes.

De vuelta con los demás…

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijo Rafael – lo lograron.

\- Sí que sí – dijo Kudo cayendo al suelo casi sin energías.

\- La primera vez que activas el cosmos caes así de pesado – dijo Joan – pero se acostumbrarán.

\- Maldonado-san ha entrenado a varios chicos para que manejen el cosmos – dijo Nomi – realmente el ambiente se ve bien para nosotras.

\- Espero que así sea Shiho-san.

\- Ojalá que sí.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo el hondureño – veo que ahora ya han sentido el poder del cosmos fluir dentro de ustedes, ahora solo queda que lo entrenen.

\- Ramón, ¿crees que me puedas entrenar más?

\- ¿Por qué Shinji?

\- Quiero llegar a tener la capacidad de manejar el cosmos libremente – dijo el chico peli ceniza – quiero llegar a ser alguien grande, más que mi hermana.

\- Shinji.

\- No solo quiero que pasen pena por mí, quiero que me recuerden como alguien que manejó bien su cosmos – la determinación de Shinji se demostró e incluso, Nomi notó por breves segundos que el peli ceniza fue envuelto por una pequeña aura dorada.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo la Presidenta en voz baja.

\- A lo mejor tal vez tengamos otro Caballero Dorado.

\- No lo creo, Jinguji-san no maneja bien el cosmos.

\- Ahora con estos chicos, creo que todo es posible.

.

Durante el resto de la semana, Ramón entrenó a los chicos, los mexicanos acompañaron al hondureño a los entrenamientos, incluso le ayudaban unos ratos.

Shinzuke y Honjou iban de vez en cuando a ver a los chicos, Esperanza estaba siempre ahí mirando, incluso cuando terminaban los entrenamientos, se quedaba con Ramón o incluso con Joan a entrenar su espada.

Los chicos comenzaban a entrenar más y mejoraron grandemente el manejo del cosmos.

Shinji, Souta y Kudo fueron los más sobresalientes ya que rápidamente manejaban el cosmos.

Yasmina lo desarrolló también y ya comenzaba a ceder al poder, aunque Ramón siempre lo detenía ya que pretendía hacer perversidades con sus nuevos poderes.

Hibiki estaba teniendo problemas, aunque Joan y Rafael se encargaron de ayudar a manejarlo y aunque con algo de trabajo, ya para el final de la semana, los chicos manejaban el cosmos.

Pasaron exactamente 5 días, desde el domingo que iniciaron hasta el viernes en la tarde.

\- ¡Terminamos! – dijo Ramón y todos los chicos cayeron al suelo.

\- Gracias a Athena.

\- Veo que ya han dominado bastante el cosmos – dijo Nomi llegando junto a las Saintias.

\- Sí, mejoraron bastante Nomi.

\- Imaginar que en tan poco tiempo aprenderían lo básico del cosmos – dijo Shinonome.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Miyamoto-san? – dijo Tsubasa acercándose al joven peli negro.

\- Ya estoy mejor, manejo el cosmos ya mucho mejor – dijo el chico.

\- Me alegro – Tsubasa volvió con las demás, no sin antes sonreírle.

\- G-Gracias – dijo el peli negro mirando a la castaña irse, cosa que lo dejó algo impresionado ya que no había notado que la sonrisa de la oji azul era… tan bella.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Nomi?

\- Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

\- Si es para seguir insistiéndome en ser Caballero Dorado, pierdes tu tiempo…

\- No es para eso – dijo la chica interrumpiendo al hondureño – es sobre otro asunto.

\- Eso espero – dijo el chico - ¿A dónde hablaremos?

\- Ven a la Sala del Consejo.

\- Bien.

Nomi y las demás se despidieron de los chicos y Ramón sabía que algo se avecinaba.

\- ¿Irás? – preguntó Joan.

\- No quiero ir – dijo el peli negro hondureño – pero me molestarán mucho hasta que vaya, así que mejor acabo con esto de una vez.

\- **Pues… suerte tío – **dijo Esperanza en español.

\- **Gracias Esperanza.**

\- Será mejor que vayas ahora – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Sí, ya vuelvo.

El hondureño fue a la Sala del Consejo. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar y cuando llegó…

\- ¿Aquí es el Consejo Estudiantil?

\- Sí.

\- Con escuchar tu voz, ya es suficiente con saber quién… - la oración quedó a medio camino cuando el chico notó que no estaban solos - ¿Qué hacen las demás aquí?

\- Perdón si estorbamos – dijo Shinonome en tono retorico.

\- Te perdono – dijo el chico.

\- Te la aplicó – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Te callas Arihara.

\- Miren, voy a ser sincero, hoy juega el Motagua contra Honduras Progreso, así que terminemos para ir a ver el partido.

\- Bien, terminaré con esto – dijo Nomi – Maldonado-san, sé que he estado algo insistente porque ustedes acepten el puesto de Caballeros Dorados, pero esta vez vengo con algo diferente.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- No lo hemos hecho público ya que estamos pensando en que haremos, pero la Preparatoria Seijo nos ha retado a un duelo.

\- ¿Un duelo?

\- Sí, ambas Preparatorias son rivales, por lo que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para poder hacerles frente. Se requiere un total de 12 guerreros para poder luchar.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo extrañado el chico – ustedes son 12, fácilmente pueden entrar y ganarles.

\- No será posible – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tenemos permitido participar – dijo Shinonome.

\- Pero ustedes son las Saintias, se supone que son las más fuertes de Satogahama, bueno, no sé sin aun lo son.

\- Seijo no quiere que luchemos ya que quieren ver cómo hemos estado entrenando a los jóvenes como Caballeros, pero el problema es que no entraron casi muchos estudiantes a ser aspirantes a Caballeros.

\- He notado eso.

\- Las Saintias son las únicas que hemos entrado y no hay más Caballeros oficiales que Haraguchi-san y Honjou-san – dijo Shiho – ahora que ustedes han estado con el cosmos, quiero pedirte que, por favor, entres como representante de Satogahama.

\- ¿Representante?

\- Sí, Fábregas-san, Cortés-san, Alférez-san y los demás chicos que han entrenado son necesarios para este torneo.

\- Lo que me estás tratando de decir es que quieres que los chicos y yo entremos a ese torneo ya que si no el orgullo de la Academia puede caer ¿es así?

\- Sí.

\- Las Saintias son unas inútiles – dijo el chico haciendo arquear la ceja a más de alguna.

\- ¡No nos llames inútiles! – reclamó Ryo.

\- No pudieron hallar Caballeros para su tonto compromiso con Seijo solo por el orgullo, discúlpame Shinonome, pero eso es una completa estupidez.

\- Sí serás…

\- Bien, diré algo, participaré – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Lo harás? – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Shiho.

\- ¡Pero! Con tres condiciones.

\- ¡¿Pondrás condiciones?! – reclamó Shinonome.

\- ¿Quieren que participe?

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua.

\- Dinos, ¿Qué condiciones quieres?

\- Uno, luego de este torneo, no quiero a ninguna de ustedes cerca de mí o de mis amigos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Bien… ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

\- Aunque los chicos no estén, quiero que ellos pueden realizar algo o pedir algo, cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – dijeron algunas, aunque otras sintieron un poco de escalofríos.

\- Bien, así será.

\- ¡¿Cómo que así será?!

\- ¿Cuál es la tercera condición?

\- La tercera condición… es que quiero que Shinonome me pida disculpas públicamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – reaccionó la peli azul - ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Shinonome-san, no creo que debas reaccionar así.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no reaccione así?! – dijo más molesta que de costumbre – me está pidiendo que me disculpe públicamente, es algo que una Saintia no debe hacer.

\- No hay ley que diga que una Saintia no se deba disculpar Shinonome – dijo Asada.

\- Cierto, es más, ¿Por qué quieres que se disculpe contigo? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- Por la ofensa que me diste durante el encuentro en los dormitorios y durante la batalla, me acusaste de forma ofensiva desde que llegué, no merecía ese tipo de trato, además, me atacaste por la espalda mientras estaba sin armadura y no han respetado el acuerdo que hicimos el día de la batalla… ¡¿Y te haces a ti misma llamarte Saintia honorable?!

\- Nosotras queríamos que aceptaran el puesto más alto… - trató de argumentar Shiho, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Quieren que acepte un puesto que no queremos solo porque no son lo suficientemente coherentes para buscar aspirantes sabiendo que no hay aspirantes que vengan aquí a Satogahama a entrenar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me puse investigar a por mi cuenta y descubrí que los aspirantes a Caballeros no vienen a Satogahama porque las exigencias son grandes. Seijo también forma Caballeros, pero es porque sus métodos son más flexibles que los de acá. Satogahama solo deja entrar a personas que manejan cosmos para que sean Caballeros, mientras que Seijo, entran personas que no manejan cosmos y allá les enseñan a usarlo… ¡¿Por qué mierda es que no vienen muchas personas acá?! ¡Es por esa puta razón que tienen casi a nadie! ¡¿Y qué demonios hacen las Saintias?! ¡NI UNA MIERDA!

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por las indicaciones del hondureño, pero estaba en lo cierto, totalmente en lo cierto. Satogahama tenía a los mejores guerreros, pero solo eran unos cuantos, mientras que Seijo tenía muchos más que podían contarse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos mal? – dijo Tsubasa quien estaba muy triste por las palabras de Ramón – Dinos por favor Maldonado-kun, ¿Qué hacemos mal?

\- Solo permiten entrar a las personas que manejan cosmos, más las personas que quieren defender a Athena no manejan cosmos, pero cualquiera persona puede hacerlo.

\- Dime una cosa Maldonado-san, ¿Por qué entrenas a esos chicos que no poseen cosmos?

\- Bueno, creo que no todos – dijo Waka – Jinguji-san es hermano de Sayaka Jinguji-san, lo que significa que él sí podría manejar cosmos.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron manejar el cosmos?

\- Lo diré – dijo el peli negro – al inicio solo fue Shinji que me pidió que lo entrenara, pero los demás vinieron a mí queriendo hacer lo mismo, incluso Joan y Rafael me pidieron que los entrenara a los que no manejaban cosmos.

\- Pensé que solo entrenabas con Cortés-san.

\- Sigo entrenando con ella, pero esta vez me enfoqué en ellos.

\- Eres un entrenador de Caballeros.

\- No lo hago tanto por el Instituto, lo hago más por mis amigos, porque ellos me lo pidieron.

\- Aun así, nos estás haciendo un gran favor, así tal vez en el futuro más personas se animan a defender una Armadura.

\- Espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

\- Trataré de hacerlo – dijo Nomi – al final, Maldonado-san, ¿entrarás?

\- Por ahora esa es mi idea, hablaré con los demás, pero eso sí, quiero que mis condiciones se cumplan… ¿puedo confiar en que se cumplirán?

\- No te preocupes, haré que todas cumplamos.

\- Bien – antes de retirarse, el joven de detuvo en la puerta – oigan.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- ¿Quieren entrenar también?

\- ¿Eh?

.

Al día siguiente, que era sábado y los alumnos podían ir a sus respectivos hogares a visitar a sus familias, era ocupado por ciertas personas que estaban en el coliseo.

\- ¿Me pueden recordar porque estamos en el coliseo? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Fue porque accedimos a entrenar con los chicos – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Eso lo entiendo Arihara, lo que no comprendo es que porque estamos entrenando con ellos.

\- Shinonome-san, el hecho de entrenar con los que serían Caballeros Dorados, sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar nuestro rendimiento – dijo Shiho.

\- Nomi, entiendo eso, pero… ¡¿Por qué él tiene que estar como entrenador?! – dijo la peli azul señalando al hondureño.

\- Sabes que estoy aquí Shinonome ¿verdad?

\- Cállate.

\- No le veo nada de malo – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Joan llegando junto a los demás. Cabe decir que Tsukumo miró al mexicano y se alegró el verlo, aunque no lo demostrara.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Lo sentimos, es que se nos pasó la hora – dijo Rafael.

\- No importa, ya estamos aquí – dijo Kudo quien se miraría con Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, creo que, sin más, deberemos estar preparados para lo que se venga.

\- Maldonado-san, ¿ya les dijiste eso?

\- ¿Lo del torneo? – dijo Hibiki – sí, ya nos dijo.

\- ¿Y qué opinan?

\- Será estresante, pero me gusta la oportunidad de luchar como Caballero de Athena – respondió el peli humo que fue observado por Tomoe.

\- Quiero luchar contra todo lo que se venga – dijo Kudo – demostraré que vale la pena el entrenamiento que hemos llevado.

\- Llegaré a ser como mi hermano – dijo Souta que no sería ignorado por Nozaki – manejaré el cosmos con gran versatilidad y en este torneo lo demostraré.

\- Veré a muchas chicas poderosas – dijo Yasmina que se ganó varias miradas, en eso, recibió dos ataques, de parte de dos chicos.

\- No seas pervertido – dijeron Ramón y Ryo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Aoi auxiliando al peli rosa.

\- Dios… veo un ángel – dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar un poco a Aoi.

\- Quiero demostrar cuanto he mejorado – dijo Shinji – si toca con Seijo y luchar contra mi hermana, pues creo que deberé hacerlo.

\- Jinguji-san – Waka miró al peli ceniza con bastante fijación.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shinzuke? – dijo Ramón quien no veía al mayor de los Haraguchi.

\- Dijo que ya vendría.

\- Ahí viene – dijo Souta mirando a su hermano mayor, pero miró que no venía solo.

\- ¿Con quién viene?

\- S-Se mira que es aterrador – dijo Akane escondiéndose tras la rubia.

\- L-Lo es – dijo Nozaki.

\- ¿Quién será él? – dijo Aoi.

\- Ya sé quién es – dijo Yoshimi.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Él es…

\- ¡Chicos! – dijo Shinzuke llegando al lugar – lo lamento, pero es que un nuevo miembro quiso venir.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- ¿Eres Akira Kushida? – dijo Iwaki mirando al chico. Este era un chico de complexión musculosa, de cabello negro y ojos color hueso, aunque se miraba aterrador, realmente, se miraba amable.

\- S-Sí, soy yo – dijo con algo de timidez el chico.

\- ¿Lo conoces Iwaki-Senpai? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Sí, él lleva las mejores calificaciones de nuestra aula, aún recuerdo que eras uno de los mejores en primer año, casi le quitas el segundo lugar a Kana en las calificaciones.

\- Es muy inteligente por lo que miro – dijo Joan – pero dinos, ¿a qué vienes?

\- Él quiere entrenar también – dijo Shinzuke – nos vio ayer y creo que se interesó.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ramón mirando al chico.

\- L-Los he estado mirando entrenar y me llamó la atención, siempre me gustó la idea de ser un Caballero de Athena, pero no podía manejar cosmos, pero el verlos a ustedes, me emocionó y realmente… quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Eres un Senpai?

\- Sí, él va en segundo.

\- No veo problema.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Kushida.

\- Claro, eres bienvenido.

\- G-Gracias – dijo el peli negro con agradecimiento.

\- Bien, ahora somos varios chicos y las Saintias lucharán con nosotras.

\- ¡¿Lucharán las Saintias también?!

\- Sí, Joan y Rafael los ayudarán a manejar más el cosmos, yo ayudaré a Akira-san a sentir el cosmos – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿P-Podré hacerlo? – dijo Akira con un aura de Akuma.

\- No te preocupes amigo, será algo difícil para ti, pero lo harás.

.

Ese día sábado, las Saintias entrenaron un poco, mientras Ramón entrenaba a Akira para que aprendiera a manejar el cosmos. Por extraño que parezca, el Senpai peli negro logró manejarlo bastante bien ya que se requería concentrarse bastante y Akira lo lograba con bastante facilidad.

Ya para la tarde, las cosas mejoraron.

\- ¡Ahora, lánzalo al cielo! – dijo el hondureño.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo el peli negro lanzando un rayo de cosmos al cielo – e-eso fue…

\- ¡Lo logró Senpai! – dijo Ramón.

\- Lo hice – dijo Akira – lo hice.

\- Genial, ya eres alguien capaz de manejar el cosmos.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Shinzuke! – llamó el hondureño al peli turquesa, pero se dio cuenta de un motivo… no estaba ahí - ¿Qué se hicieron?

\- ¡Cuidado abajo! – se escuchó una voz cayendo, pero luego se miró a varias más cayendo al suelo, solo Rafael, Esperanza y Joan cayeron bien y sin ningún rasguño, mientras que los demás… no tuvieron tanta suerte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ramón.

\- N-No pudimos con ellas – dijo Kudo que estaba algo lastimado.

\- ¿Las Saintias los derrotaron?

\- M-Me dieron una puteada… que ni mi mamá me la ha dado – dijo Hibiki con los lentes rotos.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Daisuke? – dijo el hondureño ya que el peli rosa estaba hecho piedra, literalmente.

\- L-Lo atacó… Nomi-Senpai – dijo Souta con bastante dificultad.

\- ¿Nomi? – dijo Akira - ¿con que Armadura lo atacó?

\- La Armadura de Perseo.

\- ¿Perseo? – dijo Joan - ¿el héroe mitológico?

\- Sí, Perseo es hijo de Zeus y fue uno de los mejores héroes de la mitología griega.

\- Eso lo sé, pero ¿Cómo lo convirtió en piedra? – dijo Shinji quien estaba tratando de levantarse.

\- ¿No vieron el escudo que lleva en el brazo?

\- S-Sí.

\- Es el escudo de Medusa. La misma que en la mitología griega convertía a todo el que la viera a los ojos en piedra.

\- ¿Entonces… así nos ganó?

\- Sí, es la más poderosa de la Academia, obvio que caería en eso.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? – dijo Nomi mientras iba a atacar a Ramón de sorpresa, pero este la esquivó - ¿Qué?

\- Trueno Atómico – dijo el hondureño dándole de lleno a Nomi que salió volando por los aires - ¡Esperanza!

\- ¡Sí! – la peli verde saltó alto y cuando miró a Nomi caer hacia ella - ¡Te tengo!

\- No tan rápido – dijo Tsukumo apareciendo frente a Esperanza - ¡Recibe esto! ¡Lluvia de lava!

\- Maldición – dijo la española - ¡Espada del Cid!

Ambos ataques chocaron y se esfumaron, pero…

\- ¡Te tengo! – Esperanza apareció frente a Tsukumo que no pudo reaccionar - ¡Espada del Cid!

\- Maldición – la peli negra no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibió de lleno el ataque y destrozó en parte su Armadura.

\- Perdiste – dijo Nomi apareciendo frente a Esperanza y mostrándole el escudo de Medusa que poseía en su brazo.

\- Me atrapaste – dijo la española que miró fijamente el escudo y su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse de piedra.

\- Perdiste… Cortés-san.

\- No lo creo – dijo Ramón apareciendo detrás de Nomi – estás acabada Nomi.

\- ¿Maldonado-san?

\- ¡Recibe esto! ¡Furor de la Serpiente!

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de la Presidenta que la mandó con fuerza al suelo con una fuerza casi destructiva.

\- ¿Gané? – dijo Ramón con burla.

\- No lo creas – dijo Nakano atrapando el brazo derecho de Ramón con su cadena.

\- ¿Una cadena?

\- Es la famosa cadena de Andrómeda.

\- ¿La cadena de Andrómeda?

\- ¿Qué es eso de la Cadena de Andrómeda? – preguntó Joan.

\- La cadena de Andrómeda viene de la mitología y se refiere a la cadena que ató a la princesa Andrómeda en la era mitológica.

\- ¿La princesa Andrómeda?

\- Sí, se dice que, en la era Mitológica, la reina Casiopea y el rey Cefeo tuvieron una hija que se llamó Andrómeda. Casiopea puso en duda la belleza de las nereidas, que eran sirenas y eran las consentidas del dios Poseidón, también puso en duda la belleza de Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón, por lo que el dios de los mares, mandó a una bestia marina llamado Cetus a devastar las costas de Etiopía.

\- ¿Poseidón hizo eso?

\- Sí, el oráculo de Zeus dijo que la única forma de calmar la ira de Poseidón, era sacrificando su hija y así fue. La bella Andrómeda fue atada a una de las rocas de la costa, desnuda y encadenada para que la bestia Cetus la devorase.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Fue salvada por el héroe Perseo, la que Nomi-san representa en su Armadura. Nakano-san representa a la princesa que fue salvada por Perseo y esa cadena, representa eso.

\- Vaya.

\- ¡Te tengo y ya no podrás escapar! – dijo Nakano – la Cadena de Andrómeda captura al enemigo y le lanza una descarga de 10000 volteos.

\- ¿10000 volteos dices?

-Sí, recibe esto Ramón-san – Nakano mandó la descarga eléctrica hacia el hondureño que solo sintió como la electricidad invadía su cuerpo – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que entumecimiento estoy sintiendo – dijo Ramón – es un masaje relajante.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ayaka-san, esto no es una descarga eléctrica digna para lastimarme – dijo Ramón tomando la cadena – esto lo es.

\- ¿Qué? – Nakano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una súper descarga cayó en Nakano que sentía una poderosa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Tú me lanzaste 10000 volteos Ayaka-san, pero mi poder alcanza una descarga eléctrica de diez millones de volteos.

\- … - Nakano soltó la cadena y cayó pesada al suelo, pero Ramón fue a ayudarla.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- M-Me duele algo.

\- No te preocupes, estarás bien.

\- ¡Garras de oso! – gritó Nozaki apareciendo desde atrás al hondureño que seguía con Nakano. El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Ramón, pero no le hizo ningún efecto al moreno - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Voy yo! – ahora fue Kawakita que apareció - ¡Puño Polar de las 7 estrellas!

\- Ya me harté – dijo Ramón esquivando el ataque de Tomoe con Nakano en sus brazos - ¡Las 100 serpientes sagradas de Copán!

El mismo ataque que usó con Shinonome, dio de lleno en las dos chicas que salieron volando por los aires.

\- ¿Te duele aun? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Un poco, pero creo que estaré bien – dijo Nakano mirando fijamente al hondureño – Ramón-san.

\- Ayaka-san – el hondureño se comenzó a acercar al rostro de la peli verde y casi sus labios se tocaban, pero…

\- ¡Alto ahí! – dijeron el par de lolis, Asada y Yoshimi.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¡Recibe nuestro poder congelado! – dijo Asada - ¡Lágrimas enjoyadas!

\- ¡El Cisne vuela más alto de lo normal! – Yoshimi se preparó para lanzar su ataque - ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

\- Congélense aún más – dijo Ramón - ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

El rayo helado dio de lleno en los ataques de ambas chicas y les dio de lleno a ambas y las mandó a volar.

\- ¿Te llevó a tu dormitorio? – dijo el hondureño.

\- Me gustaría – habló la periodista con dulzura.

\- ¡No te vas aun! – dijo Waka saliendo junto a Akane.

\- T-Te ganaremos con todo lo que podamos – dijo la castaña.

\- Por favor, déjenme ir con Ayaka-san al dormitorio.

\- ¡Indecente! – gritó Waka – el águila surca los cielos y por eso recibes mi poderoso ataque… ¡Meteoros!

\- El delfín cruza los mares con excelente glamour – dijo Akane - ¡El delfín ataca! ¡Maelstrom celestial!

Akane lanzó miles de burbujas con tanta fuerza y Waka lanzó meteoros que iban directo al hondureño.

\- ¡Váyanse a volar! – con solo su cosmos sin lanzar ningún ataque, mandó a volar a ambas Saintias.

\- ¿Q-Que tan poderoso eres? – dijo la chica de cabello verde.

\- Algo, Rafael y Joan hubieran hecho lo mismo con ustedes.

\- ¿Ellos también?

\- Joan es experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que sus ataques hubieran sido poco efectivos contra él, Rafael es experto en poder destructivo de cosmos, una explosión de su poder es realmente terrible.

\- ¿Q-Que son ustedes?

\- Solo somos unos latinos estudiando en Satogahama – sin más, el chico se le acercó peligrosamente a la joven - ¿te interesa?

\- Mucho – dijo la peli verde enrollando sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven - ¿te intereso yo?

\- Algo – en un acto rápido, ambos jóvenes, en un ambiente extraño, Nakano solo accedió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido se preparaban para irse del lugar.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas Maldonado?! – Shinonome se posó frente al hondureño que iba con Nakano y parecían una pareja de casados.

\- No quiero pelear ahora Shinonome – dijo el chico – voy al cuarto de Ayaka-san.

\- ¡Pervertido! – dijo la peli azul - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- ¡Alto ahí! – dijo Joan deteniendo el ataque de Ryo – no dejaré que toques a mi amigo.

\- ¡Yo lo mataré! – dijo Kurashiki quien se dirigía a atacar al peli negro.

\- Hijole, yo creo que no se va a poder – dijo Rafael deteniendo a la peli roja.

\- ¡No interrumpan! – dijeron ambas Saintias.

\- Ni siquiera nos detendrán – dijeron ambos chicos.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Garras del Águila Dorada! – gritó Rafael mandando un gran guarrazo a la peli roja que salió volando hasta estrellarse en el coliseo.

\- ¡Lanza de Leopardo! – ahora fue Joan que mandó un ataque con la imagen de una lanza que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Ryo y la mandó a volar también.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios son estos tipos? – dijo Kudo mirando a los chicos irse.

\- Solo somos personas que hemos entrenado el cosmos – dijo Esperanza ya recuperada de la lucha contra Nomi.

\- C-Cortés-Senpai – dijo Yasmina mirando a la peli verde, cabe decir que al derrotar a Nomi, el efecto de la petrificación se esfumó.

\- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Ramón desde lejos – los quiero en la mañana a todos, Saintias también para que entrenemos mejor.

\- E-Ese tipo… - dijo Ryo - ¿Quién demonios es?

\- Sus amigos… ¿Quiénes son?

\- Solo somos latinos, nada más – Kurashiki fue levantada por Rafael, que había llegado a ayudarla – solo eso.

\- ¿P-Por qué me ayudas?

\- Solo déjame ayudarte Kurashiki-san.

\- Qué más da – dijo la peli roja – solo vámonos.

\- Como órdenes.

\- Sí – Rafael se llevó a Kurashiki del coliseo, mientras tanto, Joan iba a un lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el chico mientras iba con cierta peli negra.

\- ¿J-Joan?

\- Kana, me alegro que estés bien – el mexicano tomó a la chica mientras le llevaba al estilo nupcial.

\- Joan.

\- Te llevaré a tu cuarto – dijo Joan llevando a su Senpai cargando.

\- … - Tsukumo miraba al castaño mientras la llevaba, realmente estaba asombrada de cuanta ternura, solidaridad y valentía tenía el chico.

Kana no tuvo más opción, impulsada por los instintos, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Joan que no se esperaba eso de parte de la peli negra.

Tsukumo sabían que había tomado un riesgo muy grande, pero, aun así, se arriesgó.

Pero lo que no se esperó, es que Joan le correspondiera.

Sí, el mexicano menor le correspondió el beso, por alguna razón, por lo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

.

Horas después…

Shinonome estaba sentada en el coliseo mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en la pelea de entrenamiento de hace unas horas.

\- ¿Estás bien Shinonome?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Maldonado?

\- Vine a ver si ya todos se habían ido – dijo el peli negro - ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- No te interesa.

\- Vamos Shinonome, ya es hora de que vuelvas a los dormitorios, estar afuera con este frio te hará mal.

\- Solo déjame en paz.

\- No lo haré. Si no te vas… - el chico se acercó y tomó a Ryo de la misma manera que tomó a Nakano – te llevaré a la fuerza.

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces?! – reclamó la peli azul - ¡Bájame!

\- Te refriarás si no te metes a los dormitorios, así que, si no vas por las buenas, vas por las malas.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Lo soy, pero déjame darte algo de cosmos para que te calientes – dijo Ramón mientras era envuelto en un aura dorada y Ryo sintió el cosmos del chico brindarle un calor agradable.

_Su cosmos... es cálido._

En eso, el corazón de la peli azul comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

_¿Q-Que es esto?_

La de ojos morados miró al hondureño que la seguía cargando.

_Espero… que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y este fue el capítulo de esta semana!_

_Una pelea algo rara, romances salieron al aire… ¿un triángulo amoroso? _

_Muchas cosas pasarán en el futuro y el combate contra Seijo se viene._

_No sé qué decir, solo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Las Armaduras que llevan las Saintias pueden buscarlas solo como "Armadura de…" y ponen la constelación, la cual está en el primer capítulo cuando se presentaron._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Listos para la Batalla

**¿Has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Con los chicos se iniciarán las cosas muy buenas, el manejo del cosmos ayudará en la batalla contra Seijo. Tsukumo se arriesgó y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo. Lo de Ramón con Shinonome y Nakano parece un buen triángulo, aunque no creas que eso será todo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, los triángulos amorosos serán clave en el romance de este fic, aunque con el de Ramón x Shinonome x Nakano, será diferente y te recordará a cierto personaje. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**Si lo leen ahora está bien, pero lo diré.**

**El próximo capítulo no lo subiré el lunes, será subido hasta el martes 14 de abril.**

**Las razones:**

**#1. **Ese día también subo el especial de Tomoe Kawakita.

**#2. **Estoy de cumpleaños ese día, por lo que quiero hacer esto como motivo de cumpleaños, así que ya saben, lo mismo pasará con todos mis fics en general.

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ese domingo sería crucial para las Saintias y los demás chicos que estaban entrenando su cosmos.

Antes de que las Saintias llegaran y los chicos, Ramón y Joan estaban ya en el coliseo junto a Rafael. Los tres hablando amenamente.

\- ¿Y Esperanza? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- Dijo que se levantaría más tarde, anoche se quedó jugando un videojuego y amaneció muy cansada.

\- ¿Qué se puso a jugar?

\- Crash Bandicoot.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Por cierto, ¿saben que día es hoy?

\- ¿Domingo?

\- Sí, hoy juega el Motagua.

\- ¿No se supone que jugaba ayer?

\- No, pasaron el partido para hoy, al organizador le dio diarrea.

\- Que perro asco.

\- Por cierto – dijo el hondureño al mexicano menor – Joan, ¿es cierto que vendrá tu hermana?

\- Sí, me avisó anoche que vendría.

\- No mames, yo pensé que era mentira.

\- ¿Tu hermana? – dijo Rafael - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No lo entiendes amigo – dijo Joan – mi hermana está…

\- ¿Está?

\- Le gusto – dijo Ramón con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué? – eso sacó de ondas a Rafael – Ramón, Joan, sé que es una buena broma la que me hacen, pero las bromitas de HotSpanish ya me las sé.

\- No es broma Rafael – dijo el mexicano menor – mi hermana… ha estado apegada con Ramón y le gusta.

\- La hermana de él es muy bonita, no te lo niego.

\- Eso lo sé, ya la conozco, pero ¿no te molesta eso? – preguntó Rafael al otro mexicano.

\- No, de hecho, he esperado el momento en el que Ramón me diga que ya anda con ella.

\- ¿Qué ya anden? ¿A poco tu aceptas que Ramón salga con ella?

\- No me molesta, no soy celoso como otros hermanos, además Ramón es un tipo que realmente cuida de mi hermana y no me molestaría que él fuese mi cuñado.

\- Que suerte tienes Ramón – dijo el mayor de los tres – pero dime, ¿Por qué no la aceptas?

\- No niego que me atrae algo, pero no sé porque no la puedo aceptar.

\- Le he dicho a Ramón varias veces que se anime a andar con ella, pero nunca me hace caso.

\- ¿A poco no quieres andar con ella?

\- No es eso, simplemente no me apetece salir con nadie por el momento.

\- Bueno, creo que eres todo un caso.

\- ¡Chicos! – se escucharon varias voces llegando al sitio. Eran las Saintias junto a los chicos y también venían Honjou y Esperanza.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Tsubasa viendo a los tres tipos hablar, estaban ignorando a todos.

\- Te lo digo Ramón – decía Joan – anímate.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Nomi a los chicos.

\- Los dos cuñados hablando – dijo Rafael señalando a los otros dos.

\- ¿Cuñados? – eso dejó en vista de todas y todos que miraron a Joan y Ramón.

\- ¡¿Qué es cuñado de quién?! – preguntó Yasmina a los dos latinos.

\- No hay cuñados – dijo Ramón – que bromitas haces Rafael.

\- Vamos, ahora que sé que Claudia está loca por tus huesitos, te molestaré bastante.

\- Mexicano tenías que ser.

\- Oye, eso es un insulto para mí – reclamó Joan.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Quién es Claudia? – preguntaron las chicas, principalmente Nakano y Shinonome.

\- No quieren saber eso – dijo el hondureño.

\- Es la hermana de Joan y que está enamorada de este tipo – dijo Rafael señalando a Ramón.

\- ¡¿Queeeee?!

\- Cuando amanezcas en una bolsa negra con la boca llena de gusanos no vayas a decir nada.

\- ¿Entonces… son cuñados?

\- No somos cuñados – dijo Joan – aunque si Ramón se anima podemos serlo, pero no lo hace.

\- ¿A poco tu hermana no es bella? – dijo Yasmina.

\- Si, es bella – dijo el hondureño mostrando una foto en su celular - ¿la ven?

\- **Mama mía – **dijo el peli rosa mirando la foto y los demás chicos miraron la foto y notaron la belleza de la joven. La chica era de piel morena, ojos color negro y un gran busto. En la fotografía aparecía esa chica y el hondureño haciendo el signo de la paz.

\- Es muy linda – dijo Aoi, pero no miraba precisamente a la chica, veía dos razones grandes que la hacían más atractiva – y esos pechos.

\- Son tan grandes – dijo Iwaki siguiéndole el diálogo.

\- Es el poder de los pechos grandes – dijo Akane mirando.

\- ¿Tienes un primor así y no quieres andar con ella? Joan, muéstrame a tu hermana – dijo Yasmina recibiendo un pellizco nivel dios en el pezón derecho – e-eso… duele.

\- Primero muerto antes de presentarle a mi hermana a un pervertido como tú, no quiero que se traume.

\- Me ofendiste muy profundo – dijo el peli rosa "ofendido".

\- Pues lo lamento mucho – dijo Joan con sarcasmo.

\- Joan – esa voz femenina hizo que el mexicano se estremeciera.

\- K-Kana – el chico no se atrevía a ver a la peli negra mayor luego del momento que tuvieron ayer.

\- Buenos días – dijo la de segundo año.

\- B-Buenos días – respondió también el mexicano castaño con nervios, luego de eso el ambiente entre ambos se tornó algo incómodo.

\- ¿P-Por qué no entrenamos? – dijo Aoi tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente.

\- Sí, deberíamos apresurarnos por ahora.

\- Bien, a entrenar.

Durante todo el día, las chicas y chicos entrenaron bastante.

Eso sí, esta vez Joan y Rafael se encargaron de los chicos mientras Ramón se enfocaba en las Saintias que estaban dando todo de sí.

Aunque dos de ellas estaban enfocadas en el hondureño.

Nakano veía con ojos llamativos al catracho, pero este por ahora no le prestaba atención y solo se enfocaba en el entrenamiento.

Shinonome no se quedaba atrás. Desde la noche anterior, la peli azul había estado muy rara en torno al moreno, el cual le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

Ningún chico había sido el centro de su atención como lo había sido el moreno.

El cosmos poderoso del chico realmente le hacía pensar como había obtenido semejante poder junto a sus dos amigos mexicanos.

Kana por otro lado estaba ida viendo de lejos al mexicano menor que la tenía loca. La noche anterior, luego del beso, las cosas se pusieron raras entre ellos. Más iniciando esta mañana, Joan no la miraba ni nada, solo la ignoraba.

Esto hacia poner mal a Tsukumo ya que pensaba que tal vez el mexicano estaría enojado con ella o simplemente no le gustó para nada el beso dado por ella.

Shiho por otro lado, estaba atenta a los movimientos del catracho, se miraba que el chico tenía un poder muy superior a las Saintias, y eso le hacía preguntarse cómo alguien como él pasó desapercibido en todo el mundo.

Realmente sería un buen Caballero Dorado, así como sus dos amigos.

\- ¡Esquívenlo! – dijo Ramón lanzando muchos ataques.

\- Sí – dijeron todas tratando de esquivar los ataques lanzados por el centroamericano.

La cosa se puso fea cuando muchas recibieron los ataques del chico, pero algunas como Kurashiki, Shinonome, Tsukumo y Shiho lograron esquivarlo con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué les pasó a las demás? – dijo el moreno – no puedo creer que su velocidad sea tan baja.

\- Lo lamentamos – dijeron las demás.

\- Suzuki, tu velocidad es muy baja – dijo el chico - ¿eres la Saintia del Águila?

\- Sí.

\- Necesitas mejorar tus ataques. Tus meteoros son rápidos, más tu velocidad como Saintia es lenta.

\- Ya veo.

\- Iwaki, confías mucho en tus ataques que te olvidas de tu defensa personal.

\- Ya veo, ¿debo mejorar eso? – dijo la peli mostaza.

\- Sí, lo mismo va para Asada.

\- S-Sí.

\- Ayaka-san, sé que puedes descifrar las debilidades de tus enemigos, pero de nada sirve analizar mucho, en algunos momentos debes lanzar ataques.

\- La velocidad de las demás está más o menos bien, solo deben mejorar en la defensa.

\- Sí.

\- Shinonome, eres muy hábil y todo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque confías en tu velocidad demasiado, tienes mucho poder para lanzarlo, pero no lo aprovechas.

\- Entiendo – dijo la peli azul sin más, pero con las mejillas algo rojas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Nakano.

\- Kurashiki, confías mucho en tu poder destructivo que olvidas tus defensas.

\- Bien.

\- Tsukumo, estás muy distraída, en tu combate con nosotros eras más hábil, pero ahora no noto eso – dijo el chico.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la peli negra.

\- Aunque yo no debo hablar, he estado distraído también.

\- ¿Distraído Maldonado-san? – dijo Nomi - ¿de qué?

\- Jeje, lo de la hermana de Joan me tiene ido, aunque no lo deseo tanto, me gustaría verla un rato.

\- ¿Quién es la hermana de Fábregas? – preguntó Nakano con una voz con algo de molestia.

\- Es la chica que les mostré.

\- ¿Sales con ella Maldonado-san? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- No, no salgo con ella – dijo el moreno – solo que a ella le gusto y Joan a veces me dice que acepte andar con ella.

\- ¿Fábregas-san apoya que salgas con su hermana? – dijo Nozaki.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y sales con ella? – preguntó Shinonome en un claro tono de celos.

\- Ya dije que no, por ahora no me interesa andar con nadie.

\- ¿Con nadie? – dijo Nakano con una mueca de tristeza que no notó el hondureño.

\- Por ahora no, pero ahí veremos el destino que dice.

\- Maldonado-san – Nomi no le despegaba la mirada al chico, por alguna razón no le gustó ese comentario de parte suya, pero no entendía por qué.

.

Mientras que con ambos mexicanos…

\- ¡Danza de Plumas Celestiales! – dijo Joan lanzando su ataque hacia los chicos.

Los demás lograrían esquivarlo a duras penas, aunque Hibiki no tuvo tanta suerte ya que recibió un poco del ataque.

\- ¡Esquívalo Hibiki! – dijo Rafael lanzando su ataque ahora - ¡Bendición de la Tierra!

\- ¿Bendición de la Tierra? – Hibiki no entendía ese ataque de parte del mayor de los latinos, pero luego lo sabría. De la tierra, surgieron varios fantasmitas negros que fueron al peli humo y lo envió a volar por los aires mientras caía fuertemente en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ataque fue ese? – dijo Souta mirando a su amigo peli humo en el suelo.

\- Es la Bendición de la Tierra – dijo Joan – Rafael pudo manejar ese ataque hasta hace poco, pero, aun así, le sirvió.

\- ¿Qué es ese ataque? – dijo Hibiki levantándose del suelo.

\- La Bendición de la Tierra es un ataque en el que los espíritus terrenales atacan a quien yo quiera.

\- Q-Que poder tan increíble.

\- Y eso que no has visto nuestras mejores armas.

\- ¿Armas?

\- Desde que vestimos las Armaduras Doradas hemos recibido gran parte del cosmos de estas.

\- No solo eso Rafa – dijo Joan – las técnicas de los Caballeros Dorados nos pertenecen.

\- Debe ser genial tener esa gran cantidad de cosmos – dijo Akira.

\- No siempre, a veces es algo incómodo ser muy poderoso.

\- ¡Te tengo! – dijo Shinzuke apareciendo detrás de Rafael - ¡Gran Mordida!

Por extraño que parezca, Rafael logró esquivar el ataque a último momento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es muy amable de tu parte atacar por la espalda Shinzuke – dijo el mexicano mayor - ¡Polvo de Diamante!

El Caballero de Cerbero recibió el ataque y salió volando con parte de la Armadura congelada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste mandar a volar a mi hermano? – dijo el menor de los Haraguchi.

\- El ataque de Shinzuke no era tan letal, además, fue muy lento para esto.

\- Increíble.

\- ¡Sigamos entrenando!

.

En otra esquina se hallaban Esperanza y Honjou entrenando juntas.

\- ¡Flecha Celestial!

\- ¡Espada del Cid!

Ambos ataques chocaron desvaneciéndose.

\- ¡Guau! Eres realmente buena – dijo la inglesa.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo la española.

\- Imaginar que terminaría entrenando con una española, es algo que no entiendo.

\- Ni modo, si vamos a luchar juntas, por lo menos debemos conocernos más.

\- Luchar contra muchos guerreros de los más fuertes, es algo que no entiendo.

\- Solo quiero que terminemos esto para entrenar más mi espada.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en entrenar una espada así? – dijo Chikage – la Excalibur de la Armadura de Capricornio es la más filosa.

\- No, no te lo tomes a mal, pero quiero que la espada más filosa sea mía y sea española.

\- Aunque me digas que no me ofenda, aun así, me ofendiste.

\- No importa, solo quiero que entrenemos.

\- Bien.

.

Todo el día entrenaron sin cesar, tanto chicas como chicos y eso dio frutos ya que todos lograrían mejorar un poco.

\- ¡Terminamos con esto! – dijo Ramón anunciando que el entrenamiento había terminado.

\- Gracias a Athena - dijeron los chicos mientras caían al suelo, algunos inhalando fuerte el aire.

\- ¿Tú no te cansas Ramón-san? – dijo Nakano mirando al hondureño.

\- No, Rafael y Joan tampoco están cansados – dijo el chico señalando a los mexicanos – estamos acostumbrados debido al entrenamiento que llevamos de jóvenes.

\- Me da curiosidad saber eso – dijo Nomi - ¿Qué entrenamiento llevaron?

\- No quieren saber eso – dijo Rafael llegando al lugar.

\- El deber de una periodista es saber todo – dijo Nakano – dinos Alférez-Senpai, ¿Qué entrenamiento llevaron ustedes?

\- Lo diremos más adelante cuando ya terminemos el torneo contra Seijo – finalizó Ramón – por ahora, creo que terminaremos por ahora, ya pueden ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Vaya, nunca creí que fueras un comandante – dijo Ryo mirando al hondureño.

\- Vamos, solo soy un chico que entrena Saintias y chicos que buscan manejar el cosmos.

\- Como digas.

\- ¡Ramón! – llamó Joan a al hondureño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Sabes quién me llama? – dijo el chico acercándose con su celular.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Te llama Claudia.

\- ¿Claudia? – dijo el hondureño ganándose la mirada de Nakano y Shinonome, incluso la de Nomi.

\- Si, quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – el catracho tomó el celular y comenzó a hablar con ella mientras se alejaba un poco.

\- ¿Está hablando con tu hermana? – preguntó Rafa.

\- Sí, contactó conmigo y desde que hablamos un poco me preguntó por él.

\- Sí que quiere a Ramón.

\- Me pregunto cuando se animará para salir con ella.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes a alguien? – la pregunta de Rafael hizo estremecer a Joan que solo tosió un poco.

\- P-Pues… - el chico solo desvió un poco la mirada, pero de repente sintió que alguien lo veía y medio volteó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdosos de Tsukumo.

\- Bueno, creo que te dejo solo – dijo el mexicano mayor yéndose mientras dejaba solo a Joan con Tsukumo.

\- … - Joan no podía decir nada ya que solo sentía como Tsukumo lo veía, pero luego del beso después del entrenamiento, no sabía que decir.

\- Joan, ¿Por qué no me hablas? – dijo la peli negra.

\- N-No es eso.

\- Por lo menos, ¿podrías voltear a verme?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Eso me deja claro que no te intereso de esa manera.

\- ¡No es cierto! – exclamó el castaño dándose vuelta y mirando a la peli negra de frente – nunca he dicho que no me intereses de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando todo el día?

\- E-Es que… no sé, me da algo de pena el verte luego de lo de ayer.

\- ¿Te refieres al beso?

\- S-Sí… no había sentido algo así por alguna chica.

\- ¿Soy la primera?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Entonces… te gusto? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No lo sé, si te soy sincero… aun no lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Pero creo que… si me empiezas a llamar la atención, demasiado Kana.

\- Joan.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Sencillo, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos más?

\- ¿Conocernos más? – eso confundió un poco a Tsukumo - ¿Cómo así?

\- Quiero que salgamos, no como pareja, sino que quiero que nos vayamos conociendo aún más para ver si podemos ser algo en el futuro.

\- Quieres decir que…

\- Seremos más que amigos, pero no tanto como pareja.

\- Joan – la peli negra miró fijamente al mexicano y notó algo… que no mentía para nada – de acuerdo, hagamos eso.

\- Bien – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la peli negra - ¿p-puedo besarte?

\- N-No preguntes eso – dijo la peli negra desviando un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba – solo hazlo.

\- Bien – el chico se acercó a la peli negra y unió sus labios con los de ella, cosa que fue correspondida por ella y se unieron en un beso que fue toda una aventura para ellos.

.

Un rato después…

Los chicos estaban en su habitación mientras hablaban un poco.

\- ¡Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo! – dijo Yasmina tumbándose en la cama.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Kudo.

\- Lo dices porque ya manejas cosmos y no te cansas.

\- Esa es una ventaja de usar cosmos a veces – dijo Shinzuke – realmente te da una fuerza y resistencia grandes.

\- Ya me imagino que si alcanzarán el séptimo sentido.

\- ¿El séptimo sentido?

\- ¿No lo conocen? – dijo el peli turquesa mirando a los demás que no negarían con la cabeza – será un problema.

\- ¿El cosmos supremo?

\- Sí.

\- El séptimo sentido es el cosmos supremo – dijo Rafael explicando – los humanos tenemos 5 sentidos primordiales, que son la vista, olfato, gusto, oído y tacto. Más no saben que tenemos un sexto sentido que es el pensamiento y este está en el cerebro. El séptimo sentido en cambio es el cosmos supremo, el cual lo manejan los guerreros más poderosos como lo son…

\- Los Caballeros Dorados – dijo Nomi que estaba en la puerta de la habitación, que estaba abierta.

\- Presidenta.

\- ¿Manejan ustedes el séptimo sentido?

\- No, nosotras manejamos más el cosmos normal, por eso es que somos superiores a los demás rangos de Plata y Bronce, en cambio, no es nada sencillo controlar el séptimo sentido, solo los Caballeros Dorados pueden hacerlo.

\- Los Guerreros de la Academia Seijo son fuertes, su régimen de entrenamiento es más poderoso, pero los de Satogahama lo son aún más.

\- Ni siquiera vestimos Armaduras, ¿Cómo podremos hacerles frente? – dijo Hibiki.

\- No se requieren Armaduras para luchar – dijo Ramón – se trata de ver quien acumula más cosmos para luchar.

\- Así es – dijo Nomi mirando fijamente al hondureño que se sintió extraño al ver la mirada de la Presidenta fija en él.

\- Bueno, tenemos una semana para fortalecer nuestras defensas y manejar el cosmos.

\- ¿Entonces no lucharemos con Armaduras?

\- Rafael, Ramón y yo luchamos contra Shinonome, Kurashiki y Kana sin armaduras – dijo Joan - ¿por qué ustedes no han de luchar también?

\- Ustedes manejaban ya el cosmos – dijo Kudo – nosotros apenas lo hacemos.

\- Eso no significa que ustedes no lo harán.

\- ¿Podremos ganar así? – preguntó Akira.

\- Si lo hacemos bien, lo haremos.

\- Bueno, haremos que todo marche a la perfección.

\- ¡Sí!

.

Más tarde esa noche…

\- ¿Hola? – dijo Shinonome afuera de su habitación hablando por su teléfono.

\- _Ryo, ¿Cómo estás hija?_

_\- _Bien, alistándonos para la batalla.

\- _Cierto, pero dime, ¿consiguieron guerreros para la batalla?_

_\- _Sí, gracias a los extranjeros pudimos reclutar más personas.

\- _¿Los extranjeros? ¿Los mismos que te derrotaron junto a las otras dos Saintias?_

_\- _Sí, esos mismos.

\- _Dime algo hija, ¿Qué fue de ese chico que te derrotó?_

_\- _¿Maldonado? Entrena a los demás, ¿Por qué?

\- _¿Maldonado? ¿De dónde es?_

_\- _Por lo que sé, es hondureño.

\- _¿Hondureño? Ya veo, entonces estaba en lo correcto._

_\- _¿De qué hablas padre?

\- _Olvídalo, pero hay algo importante que debes saber._

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- _Sabes lo que pasa cuando un miembro de la familia Shinonome pierde un encuentro ¿no?_

_\- _E-Eso… - la voz de la peli azul se tornó nerviosa al escuchar esto – padre, eso no…

\- _Ryo, quiero conocer a ese joven. Luego de la batalla contra Seijo, quiero que lo lleves ya que quiero hablar con él._

\- Padre, no vas a… - Ryo no pudo seguir ya que su padre, con el que hablaba, colgó la llamada – maldición, ahora solo queda hacer este maldito compromiso.

.

Por fin llegó…

Transcurrió una semana y luego de clases, tanto jóvenes como Saintias entrenaban para manejar mejor el cosmos.

Los chicos podían ya manejar una gran cantidad de cosmos y tal vez se podían comparar aun guerrero promedio del ejército de Athena.

Ese día, los jóvenes se dirigían en bus hacia Seijo para la lucha, la cual llamó poderosamente la atención de todos los medios, así como ocurrió en otras batallas, pero esta vez, era más llamativa.

Al llegar, la presión se sentía. Varios estudiantes de Satogahama llegaron al coliseo de Seijo, el cual era enorme, un poco más grande que el de Satogahama, pero era muy impresionante.

La "barra visitante" fue a dar a uno de las graderías apartadas del coliseo en el que estaban ellos apoyando a los suyos.

Los chicos no fueron identificados ya que pasaron con capuchas, por lo que los medios no conocían que guerreros estaban en lucha de Satogahama.

Las Saintias se ubicaron en un palco correspondiente para ver la batalla, incluso sus padres fueron con ellas y estaban en el mismo palco que sus hijas.

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – dijo Tsubasa muy emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo creen que les vaya? – preguntó el padre de Kana.

\- Joan, Maldonado-san y Alférez-san los entrenaron bien – dijo la peli negra llamando la atención de sus padres.

\- ¿Quién es Joan? – preguntó su progenitora.

\- Es el chico que le gusta a Kana – dijo Yoshimi.

\- ¡¿Qué chico te gusta?! – exclamó su padre.

\- Sí, el mexicano de cabello castaño que me ganó en aquella batalla.

\- Debes estar bromeando – dijo.

\- Querido, déjala – dijo la señora Tsukumo – me gusta la idea de que me hija ya por fin tenga una pareja, y quien más que la proteja que un Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros Caballeros Dorados?

\- Para mí que a Kurashiki le gusta Alférez – dijo Asada ganándose la mirada de odio puro de la peli roja.

\- ¿Es cierto Maiko? – preguntó su madre.

\- N-No es cierto mamá.

\- Totalmente falso, más que mi tía Daidouji ganándole a mi tía Rin.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- Maldonado-san… - las mejillas de Nomi se sonrojaron un poco – c-creo que está soltero y…

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Shiho? – dijo Iwaki mirando a la Presidenta.

\- Iwaki-san, te agradecería que no hicieses esos comentarios.

\- Hija – el señor Nomi miró a su hija - ¿te gusta ese muchacho?

\- P-Pues…

\- Ya tienes competencia Ryo – dijo la peli mostaza haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul.

\- ¡Iwaki!

\- Ryo, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche – dijo el señor Shinonome.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Pero creo que de las 3, Ayaka es la que más lleva ventaja – Iwaki seguía con su información soltada que la mayoría miró a la periodista.

\- Puede que sea cierto – dijo nerviosa la peli verde – p-pero…

\- Le diste un beso mientras te llevaba como una recién casada, así que creo que ya llevas mucha ventaja.

\- E-Eso…

\- Vaya Ayaka, ¿así que te gusta ese chico? – dijo la madre de la chica.

\- T-Tal vez así lo sea.

\- ¿Quién lleva más ventaja Yoshimi? – preguntó su madre.

\- Veamos, creo que honestamente y por mucho, gana Ayaka.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Maldonado es más atento y cariñoso con ella, se tratan bien, incluso la llama por su primer nombre.

\- ¡¿Se llaman por su primer nombre?!

\- Aunque siempre con el honorifico –san, pero lo hacen.

\- Increíble avance hija – dijo la señora Nakano.

\- G-Gracias.

En eso, tocaron la puerta del camerino.

\- ¿Quién será? – preguntó Ryo.

\- **¡Ya llegó su papá Motagua! **

\- Solo hay tres chicos que hablan ese idioma – dijo Waka ya conociendo quienes podrían ser.

\- Adelante.

De la puerta, solo aparecieron los tres latinos que estaban ya listos para la batalla.

\- ¿Ya están listos para patear traseros? – dijo Iwaki mirándolos.

\- También para darles sus buenas pataditas en las costillitas.

\- ¿Listo Joan? – preguntó Tsukumo mirando al mexicano menor.

\- Sí, daremos lo mejor para ganar.

\- Bien – la mano de la peli negra tomó la de Joan y este la apretó al igual que ella, todo esto fue visto por los padres de la peli negra. El señor Tsukumo no estaba del todo alegre por esto, más la mujer estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de su hija por este logro.

\- Veo que Joan ya se nos amarró – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿Ganarás Alférez-san?

\- Kurashiki – dijo el peli negro – sí, daré lo mejor para ganar.

\- Solo haz que Satogahama triunfe mucho – dijo la peli roja mirándolo fijamente.

\- Lo haré Kurashiki – el mexicano le devolvió una mirada que dejó llena de felicidad y confianza a Kurashiki, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre.

\- ¿Estás listo Ramón-san? – preguntó Nakano al hondureño mientras sus padres la veían impresionados.

\- Sí, la batalla será fuerte, pero los chicos y yo daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ganar, Ayaka-san.

\- Sí.

\- Espero que luchen bien por nuestro instituto – dijo Nomi mirando al joven hondureño.

\- Eso trataré de hacer Nomi – dijo el chico – soy como el Olympic, insumergible.

\- _Pensé que eras como el Titanic_ – dijo Yasmina con su cosmos comunicándose con Ramón.

\- Tú tienes el orgullo como el Titanic.

\- _¿De grande? ¿De bello? ¿De inhundible?_

\- No, de hundido.

\- _¡Reverendo hijo de puta!_

\- No importa, como dije Nomi, los chicos haremos un buen trabajo.

\- Eso espero – las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas por esto.

\- Bien, creo que ya nos vamos – dijeron los chicos partiendo a la batalla.

\- Maldonado – dijo la peli azul llamando al joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shinonome?

\- Verás – la chica se acercó a él y solo le susurró al oído – mis padres quieren hablar contigo cuando termine la batalla.

\- ¿Tus padres?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, veré que hago.

\- Gracias.

.

_¡Bienvenidos al torneo de Caballeros entre Satogahama y Seijo!_

Todo el público estalló en aplausos y gritos ya que sabían que una gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Inicio de las Batallas

**¡Ka Me Ha Me Ha!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La competencia se pondrá buena ahora que ya comenzará todo. Jeje, vamos a ver quiénes aguantan más en la batalla. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Veamos como el entrenamiento se pone a prueba. Jaja, parece que el triángulo amoroso se convertirá en pentágono XD. Lo de Shinonome se revelará muy pronto, verás que sorpresa se llevan. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Torneo de Caballeros entre Satogahama y Seijo estaba a punto de comenzar.

El coliseo de Seijo era grande y justo como en un estadio de futbol, los dos equipos estaban en el túnel esperando la señal para entrar.

\- ¿Están nerviosos? – preguntó Ramón.

\- N-No, ¿Qué te hace pensar? – decía Yasmina con las piernas como gelatina.

\- Eso dices, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa – dijo Honjou.

\- Bueno, es la primera vez que voy a pelear de esa manera.

\- Estoy bastante nervioso – dijo Akira mientras emanaba su aura de Akuma.

\- No te preocupes Senpai, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ganar – dijo Kudo haciendo sentir mejor al de segundo año.

\- Hace tiempo que no había estado en un coliseo – dijo Hibiki.

\- ¿A poco?

\- Sí.

\- Ya quiero patear traseros – dijo Esperanza – quiero poner en práctica mi espada.

\- ¿Ya la entrenó bastante Cortés-Senpai? – dijo Souta.

\- En parte, pero quiero hacerla más poderosa y en un buen combate, mejorará.

\- Espero que así sea Esperanza – dijo Ramón.

\- Vamos a patear traseros – dijo el peli rosa más emocionado.

\- Se ve que te curas rápido de eso.

\- Pelearemos contra otros guerreros y solo Honjou-san y yo portamos armaduras – dijo Shinzuke.

\- No importa – dijo Rafael – ya dijimos que el cosmos es lo importante. La Armadura da defensa, pero si manejan y confían en sus cosmos, obtendrán la victoria.

\- Eso esperamos.

_Atención, el Torneo de Caballeros está a punto de comenzar, por favor a los participantes, se les pide entrar al cuadrilátero._

\- ¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Joan.

\- Sí, creo que nos toca entrar – dijo Shinji.

\- Vamos, hay que acabar con esto – Ramón tomó el liderato junto a Rafael y Joan detrás de ellos, de ahí, los demás siguieron.

Al llegar, el coliseo estaba a reventar de personas. La mayoría, por obvias razones, eran de Seijo, aunque había una buena cantidad de Satogahama.

El cuadro que lucharía de Seijo era completamente diferente al de Satogahama.

Había 12 chicos con Armaduras vistiéndolos, por lo que se podía decir que eran del rango de plata y bronce.

Los dos escuadrones se pusieron en frente del otro para mostrar a sus rivales cara a cara.

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros! – dijo la presentadora – soy Chifuyu Kashimoto y soy la directora de Seijo y también soy la presentadora y encargada de este evento. La razón por la que estamos reunidos es para mostrar al mundo el mejoramiento de las filas del ejército de Athena y también, veremos qué escuela es más fuerte y digna de vestir las Armaduras Doradas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Joan.

\- Este día, los guerreros más fuertes de ambas Academias se reunieron y lucharán por el honor de las Academias. Seijo y Satogahama pelearán con el uso del cosmos, está prohibido el uso de armas ya que como saben, Athena prohibió el uso de armas desde la Era Mitológica y por eso necesitamos que solo luchen con su cosmos, brazos y piernas.

\- Sí – dijeron todos.

\- Sin más, comenzaremos con la batalla entre ambas Academias.

Se enfrentarían en varios duelos de eliminación directa, al final, la Academia que más ganará encuentros, sería la ganadora.

\- ¡Primer encuentro! – dijo la directora de Seijo - Kudo Miyamoto vs Misty Wakabayashi.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al lugar recibiendo aplausos de parte de todos, aunque más ovacionaban al de Seijo.

Las Saintias miraban desde el palco el encuentro junto a sus padres.

\- ¿Estará bien ese chico? – preguntó el señor Shinonome.

\- Nunca oí de él – dijo la señora Ukita.

\- Es Kudo Miyamoto – dijo Tsubasa – él fue uno de los primeros en dominar el cosmos.

\- ¡Espera! ¿En dominar el cosmos?

\- Sí, la mayoría de ellos no dominaban el cosmos hasta que Maldonado-san los ayudó a dominarlo – explicó Nomi causando impresión en los demás mayores, en especial en los padres de la misma Shiho, Shinonome y Nakano.

\- Ese chico, es increíble – dijo la señora Nakano – realmente, creo que será un buen yerno.

\- M-Mamá – dijo la periodista algo avergonzada.

\- Ese chico… realmente es como lo pensé – dijo en voz baja el señor Shinonome – en serio debo hablar con él.

Mientras que todos hablaban, Tsubasa, por alguna razón, miraba fijamente al peli negro y algo de él le gustaba.

.

\- ¡Veremos que tienes que dar! – dijo el Caballero de Seijo – por lo que miro no portas Armadura y eso me da vergüenza.

\- No necesito Armadura para pelear, solo necesito mi cosmos.

\- No me hagas reír – dijo el chico que era de cabello rubio y ojos azul pálido – yo, Misty Wakabayashi, Caballero de Plata de Lagarto, no me dejaré ganar por un pobre sin Armadura.

\- Maldito – susurró el peli negro algo molesto.

\- ¡No te dejes intimidar! – dijo Ramón desde afuera del cuadrilátero – mantén la cordura, recuerda lo que has aprendido.

\- Bien – Kudo inhaló un poco de aire y lo exhaló, calmándose un poco – estoy mejor.

\- A lo mejor deberías retirarte antes de que te derrote – reía descarado el Caballero de Lagarto - ¿vas a rendirte?

\- Ni creas que me rendiré – dijo el peli negro – lucharé.

\- Necio.

\- ¿Listos? – dijo uno de los réferis que tomarían la autoridad del encuentro – peleen.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo el de Seijo preparándose para luchar - ¡Prepárate!

\- Vamos.

\- ¡Recibe esto! ¡Fuerza Demoniaca! – gritó el Caballero lanzando un rayo de cosmos morado hacia el peli negro, el cual trató de bloquear con sus brazos.

\- N-No me rendiré – dijo el de Satogahama tratando de despejar el ataque.

\- Que raro, ¿Por qué lo está deteniendo? Se supone que ya tuvo que haber volado lejos – dijo el Caballero de Plata – No importa, veamos si aguantas esto… ¡Fuerza Demoniaca aumentado X2!

El ataque aumentó en gran parte y Kudo no pudo evitarlo y terminó cediendo al ataque de Misty y salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

\- ¡Kudo! – gritaron los amigos del peli negro.

\- Para mí que para mear te sientas – dijo el rubio – desde que entraste, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

\- Tonterías – dijo el chico levantándose – aun puedo luchar.

\- Veamos por cuanto me dices eso – Misty se puso en pose - ¡Ondas electromagnéticas!

\- ¿Qué? – Kudo no se esperó ese ataque de parte del caballero de Plata, pero de la nada sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico en el cuerpo - ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Mi ataque lanza un rayo eléctrico al sistema nervioso y hace que tu cuerpo sienta un corriente a través de todo – dijo el rubio – ahora verás que se siente que te electrocuten.

\- Maldición – en eso, el peli negro recibió una fuerte descarga, que honestamente era comparada o incluso algo menor a la cadena de Andrómeda de Nakano.

\- Ríndete – decía Misty - ¡maldito arrogante, solo ríndete!

\- N-No me rendiré – dijo el peli negro mientras terminaba de recibir la descarga – aun puedo luchar… eso lo sé muy bien.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí.

\- Tírame lo que quieras, pero ni creas que me rendiré.

\- ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! – dijo Misty - ¡Ondas electromagnéticas!

El cuerpo de Kudo fue envuelto por la corriente eléctrica y se descargó sobre el peli negro.

.

\- ¡Miyamoto-san! – gritó Tsubasa.

\- Esto se ve mal para él – dijo Nomi – pelea contra Misty de Lagarto.

\- No creo que salga de esta – dijo Shinonome – el poder de un Caballero de Plata comparado a alguien que hasta hace poco dominó el cosmos es una gran diferencia.

\- Por favor, no te rindas Miyamoto-san – dijo la castaña de ojos azules que de la nada fue envuelta en un aura dorada.

\- ¿Tsubasa? – Tomoe notó esto al igual que las demás Saintias.

\- Hija ¿Qué pasa? – los padres de la chica notaron esto también, pero se extrañaron que Tsubasa hiciera eso.

\- ¡Levántate Miyamoto-san!

.

Kudo que estaba siendo torturado por las descargas eléctricas de Misty estaba empezando a perder la consciencia, pero nunca imaginó que estaría en esta situación.

En eso, sintió un cosmos.

Y no, no era de sus amigos… era de alguien extraña a él.

Kudo pudo voltear la mirada y notó como Tsubasa emitía un aura dorada, pero al parecer solo las Saintias y él se dieron cuenta de esto.

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos? – dijo el peli negro cayendo al suelo víctima de las descargas – A-Arihara-san.

\- Veo que tu cuerpo ha llegado a su límite – dijo el rubio – ni siquiera tienes Armadura para poder luchar contra alguien como yo.

_Miyamoto-san._

Kudo lo escuchó. Escuchó esa voz.

_Lucha con todo lo que tienes Miyamoto-san._

\- ¿A-Arihara-san? – Kudo sintió una extraña sensación, es más, fue como aquella vez en la que su cosmos resonó con el de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo con arrogancia el Caballero de Lagarto - ¿ya te rendirás?

\- N-No – con dificultad, Kudo se levantó y se puso de pie – aun no… he perdido.

\- Que necio eres.

.

\- ¿Estará bien Kudo? – preguntó Hibiki por su mejor amigo.

\- Realmente los Caballeros de Seijo son fuertes – dijo Souta.

\- Siento que me van a destruir – dijo Yasmina.

\- A pesar de que tengamos el mismo rango, se mira que Misty es fuerte – dijo Shinzuke – es igual a su padre.

\- ¿A su padre? – preguntaron la mayoría, aunque Rafael y Ramón solo miraban al frente.

\- Su padre también se llamaba Misty e igualmente defendió la Armadura de Lagarto.

\- Eso viene de padres – dijo Honjou – realmente estamos ante varios Caballeros que tienen un gran poder.

\- Kudo no se rendirá ¿Qué opinas Rafa? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- Posee un gran poder escondido que si lo despierta… pueda ganar – opinó el mayor de los mexicanos.

.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! – dijo Misty - ¡Acabaré contigo de una maldita vez!

\- Arihara-san… puso su confianza en mí… no la defraudaré – dijo Kudo mientras tenía su mirada oculta en su cabello – debo… luchar por nuestro orgullo.

\- ¡Ataque final! ¡Fuerza Demoniaca X10!

El ataque fue directo a Kudo y lo recibió de lleno… pero…

\- ¿Qué? – el Caballero de Plata de Lagarto no podía creer como era que alguien sin Armadura logró detener su ataque más poderoso - ¿Cómo osas atrapar mi ataque?

\- No me rendiré – decía el chico con la misma expresión mientras era envuelto en un aura dorada – Arihara-san… me dio la fuerza para luchar y no la desperdiciaré.

\- ¡No pasará de nuevo! – dijo el rubio - ¡Fuerza Demoniaca X10!

\- Por favor, envuélveme cosmos – dijo el peli negro mientras en su mano se formaba un objeto que tomaba forma y era dorado.

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡Recibe mi ataque Kudo Miyamoto!

\- … - el peli negro recibió de lleno el ataque, pero a la vez, logró lanzar su ataque hacia le rubio que no se dio cuenta de que recibió.

Una gran nube de polvo se formó en el lugar mientras todo el mundo esperaba que pasaría.

Unos segundos después se dispersó el polvo y por fin, se pudo ver qué pasaba.

Misty estaba de pie en su lugar, como si nada.

Pero Kudo… no estaba del todo bien. El peli negro estaba de rodillas y con muchos rasguños y moretones y parecía que el chico no tenía fuerza.

\- ¡El contrincante Kudo Miyamoto no puede continuar! – dijo el réferi – el ganador es…

Antes de que el réferi diera el anuncio, notó como Misty estaba temblando mientras se tomaba el corazón.

\- ¿Qué le pasa contrincante Misty?

\- … - el rubio trataba de decir algo, pero parecía que estaba sufriendo y no dejaba de tomarse el pecho.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – el réferi trataba de acercarse, pero en eso, Kudo se levantó, aun con el cuerpo moreteado.

\- V-Veo que recibiste mi ataque – dijo con voz débil el peli negro.

\- ¿C-Cual ataque? – dijo el Caballero de Plata mientras dejaba su pecho al descubierto y mostraba lo que tenía - ¿q-que es esto?

\- Una rosa – dijo el peli negro – una rosa roja.

\- ¿Qué? – todos miraban efectivamente, el rubio tenía una rosa en el pecho y eso le estaba haciendo mal.

.

Con las Saintias…

\- ¿Una rosa? – dijo Yoshimi - ¿Por qué está así por una rosa?

\- No entiendo – dijo Asada - ¿alguien me puede explicar?

\- E-Eso no es… - Kana se miraba algo sorprendida de esto.

\- Sí Kana-san, una rosa roja.

\- ¿Una rosa roja?

\- ¿Por qué tanto revuelo por eso? – dijo Yoshimi.

\- Iwaki-san, tal vez no lo sepas, pero esa arma solo la usa un Caballero.

\- ¿Y ese sería?

\- El Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

.

\- ¿C-Como me lanzaste esta rosa? – dijo el Caballero Plata mientras caía de rodillas.

\- Ni yo lo sé… solo me concentré en un solo punto y… formé esa rosa y la pude lanzar.

\- Maldito… esa técnica es de los… - Misty escupió sangre de su boca mientras caía al suelo desmayado.

\- Creo que no seré el único en caer – dijo Kudo finalmente cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Ambos contrincantes no pueden continuar! ¡El encuentro es empate!

\- ¡Kudo! – los demás luchadores de Satogahama fueron hacia donde estaba el peli negro.

Hibiki y Shinji ayudaron al peli negro a llevarlo afuera del ring, mientras que los de Seijo hacían lo mismo con Misty.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ramón a los demás.

\- Está bien, solo necesitará descansar.

\- Háganse a un lado – dijo el hondureño.

\- ¿Harás esa técnica Ramón? – dijo Rafael.

\- Sí, por lo menos quiero que esté bien – dijo el moreno.

\- ¿De qué técnica habla? – preguntó Esperanza.

\- ¡Bendición de Kukulkán! – el hondureño lanzó una serie de rayos hacia el cuerpo del peli negro y lo envolvieron. Todo el estadio prestó atención a esta técnica y más cuando los padres de las Saintias vieron esto.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó la señora Shinonome.

\- Es la Bendición de Kukulkán – dijo Nakano.

\- ¿Kukulkán? – dijo la madre de Ayaka - ¿el dios supremo de la mitología maya?

\- Ya lo recuerdo, es la misma técnica que usó en Shinonome ¿verdad? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Usó esa técnica en ti Ryo? – preguntó su padre.

\- Sí, sufrí una herida en el hombro y él me curó.

\- Posee tal técnica – dijo Nomi – realmente es alguien muy fuerte.

\- Necesito hablar con él – dijo el señor Nomi, siendo apoyado por su esposa.

.

\- ¿Ya terminarás? – preguntó Joan viendo como Kudo se estaba despertando.

\- Sí, ya terminé.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- Algo – el peli negro se levantó - ¿Por qué no estoy con heridas?

\- Ramón te aplicó una técnica algo rara y al final, no sé qué pasó – dijo Yasmina.

\- No es tiempo de explicar, es hora de seguir luchando.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué técnica usaste contra Misty? – preguntó el peli humo.

\- Usó una rosa roja – dijo Shinzuke.

\- ¿Rosa roja?

\- ¿Por qué usó una técnica de Caballero Dorado? – preguntó Honjou sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Caballero Dorado?

\- La técnica de la rosa roja es un ataque de los Caballeros de Piscis, es una de las 3 rosas que usan.

\- ¿Caballero de Piscis?

\- P-Pero es una rosa, no creo que haga tanto mal – dijo Yasmina.

\- Te equivocas Yasmina – dijo el peli turquesa – la rosa roja es mortal.

\- ¿M-Mortal?

\- Sí, cuando alguien toca o huele la rosa roja, está destinado a morir debido al veneno.

\- ¿Veneno?

\- Las rosas del Caballero de Piscis están hechas de cosmos, el cual transmite por su veneno del cual se dice que es el más mortífero de los venenos.

\- ¿Tan mortífero es?

\- Sí, dicen que el mismo Sulfuro que es altamente toxico, queda como azúcar en comparación a ese veneno.

\- E-Eso sí que es potencia.

\- A lo mejor serás Caballero Dorado de Piscis – dijo Shinji.

\- Quien sabe.

\- ¡Segundo encuentro! – se anunció - ¡Akira Kushida vs Reo Wakashi!

\- ¿V-Voy yo? – dijo el grandote.

\- No te preocupes Akira, tu puedes – dijo Ramón.

\- Senpai, has lo tuyo – dijo Kudo animando a su amigo.

\- L-Lo intentaré.

Akira y Reo llegaron al lugar de enfrentamiento. Reo Wakashi era algo idéntico a Akira, ambos eran corpulentos y tenían una gran fuerza física. Solo que Reo era de piel algo morena y ojos y cabello negro.

\- ¡Permíteme presentarme! – dijo Reo – soy Reo Wakashi, Caballero de Plata de Hércules.

\- Akira Kushida.

.

\- ¿El Caballero de Plata de Hércules? – dijo Souta sorprendido.

\- Hércules, el héroe mitológico que poseía una gran fuerza física y que fue capaz de hacer grandes hazañas que ni los propios dioses pudieron hacer – dijo Rafael.

\- Sí, además, se dice que la fuerza física de Hércules es la más fuerte de todos los Caballeros de Plata.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- ¿Podrá Kushida-Senpai lograrlo? – preguntó Shinji que había estado callado.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Ramón mirando al cuadrilátero.

.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- Veremos cómo van las cosas – dijo Hércules - ¡Lo siento Kushida, pero perderás!

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Reo se fue directo donde estaba Akira, juntó sus manos y solo lanzó su ataque - ¡Gran Tornado!

\- ¿Gran Tornado? – dijo Akira que se preparó para recibir el impacto de este, que solo se manifestó en un gran tornado de gran poder y destrucción.

\- Ni creas que podrás detener el ataque.

\- L-Lo intentaré – decía con dificultad tratando de detener el ataque, lastimosamente no pudo ya que el Caballero de Hércules era demasiado fuerte y mandó a volar varios metros al de segundo año.

\- ¿No que ibas a derrotarme? – se burló Reo – solo eres músculos y nada más.

\- No me he dado por vencido – dijo el peli negro levantándose – Shinzuke-san y los demás me ayudaron cuando nadie lo hizo, no perderé ante alguien como tú.

\- Entonces ven a atacarme – dijo el Caballero de Plata – demuestra de que estás hecho.

\- Esta técnica la practiqué con Rafael-san – dijo el peli negro - ¡Recibe mi Puño Trueno!

La mano derecha de Akira se llenó de truenos y solo las dirigió hacia Hércules, el cual, con sus manos, detuvo el ataque de Akira.

\- ¿Creíste que con esa técnica tan simple me ibas a vencer? – dijo con arrogancia Hércules – ni creas que con eso me derrotarás.

\- Pues ese no era el plan – dijo sonriente Akira – es más, usas tus dos manos, así que tal vez debas ponerte al día.

\- ¿Dónde se fue ese cobarde de hace poco?

\- Pues ahora, puedo luchar por mis amigos – dijo el de ojos color hueso mientras con su otra mano, la llenaba de cosmos y la dirigía hacia el cuerpo del Caballero de Plata – deberás pagar las consecuencias.

\- M-Maldito.

\- Serás el más fuerte de los Caballeros de Plata en fuerza física, pero yo lo soy más – dijo mientras con su mano libre le dio un fuerte golpe de cosmos que lo mandó al cielo.

.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Yoshimi – lo mandó a las nubes.

\- ¿Ya lo derrotó? – preguntó Akane.

\- No lo creo – dijo Shiho.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Imagino que el Caballero de Hércules planea algo.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Sí.

.

\- ¡Te daré el golpe de gracia! – Akira ya no era el típico cobarde de que se conocía, ahora si daba miedo - ¡Golpe Trueno!

\- Te tengo – dijo el Caballero de Hércules mientras caía rumbo a Akira – ¡Los 12 Trabajos!

\- ¿Qué?

Una gran nube cubrió todo el cuadrilátero.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Hibiki - ¿Dónde está el Caballero de Hércules y Kushida-Senpai?

\- Ni idea – dijo Kudo que no veía a ambos – pero siento sus cosmos y sé que aun luchan.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – dijo Yasmina – no miro nada.

\- Esa técnica que usó, me es familiar.

\- ¿Qué cosa Joan?

\- Si mal no escuché, dijo los 12 Trabajos ¿no?

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- Tal vez se refiere a los 12 Trabajos de Hércules.

\- ¿Los 12 Trabajos de Hércules? – dijeron varios – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me gusta mucho la mitología y la historia universal, por lo que sé algo de mitología griega.

\- ¿Qué es eso de los 12 Trabajos?

\- Hércules fue manipulado en la Era Mitológica por la diosa Hera e hizo que en un ataque de ira matara a toda su familia. Arrepentido por sus actos, fue donde el Rey a que le diera una penitencia por ese acto horrible. Le encomendó 12 trabajos que harían que descargará todo su dolor.

\- ¿Y los cumplió?

\- Sí, lo logró al final, incluso la última de ella fue sacar al perro del mismísimo Hades de los Infiernos.

\- Increíble, ese tipo era fuerte.

\- Sí, pero ahora, no sé qué le pasará a Akira-Senpai.

.

La nube se dispersó y solo se miró como Akira seguía de pie, pero Hércules estaba arriba de él, pero como se pudo percatar, su ataque no llegó hacia Akira del todo, pero una parte de su ataque le voló su camiseta.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Reo - ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas detenido mi ataque con una sola mano?!

\- Tengo mucha fuerza en mis brazos, es algo que he entrenado mucho para algún día ser Caballero de Athena – dijo el peli negro mientras cargaba más cosmos en su mano libre – ya te lo había dicho, mis amigos me ayudaron a mejorar mucho y no dejaré que ese esfuerzo se desperdicie.

\- ¿Q-Quien demonios eres Akira Kushida?

\- Nadie, solo soy un estudiante de Satogahama – en eso, un aura dorada envolvió el cuerpo del chico de segundo año – es hora de acabar con esto.

\- N-No he perdido – dijo Hércules – recibe mi Gran Torna…

\- No – dijo Akira con la mirada baja mientras detenía con su otra mano el brazo derecho de Reo – no pasará.

\- M-Maldito.

\- ¡Golpe Galáctico! – gritó el peli negro mientras le daba con sus dos manos juntas un fuerte golpe que parecía que iba con gran potencia.

El golpe fue tan poderoso que destrozó gran parte de la Armadura de Hércules.

Yoshimi, por alguna razón, sintió como el cosmos de Akira resonó con el de ella. De hecho, notó una figura rara detrás del peli negro, parecía una especie de gemelos parados detrás de Akira.

Eran iguales a los gemelos de Géminis.

.

\- ¿Q-Que fue ese golpe? – dijo Nozaki sorprendida.

\- Ni idea – dijo Akane – pero fue muy poderoso.

\- Sí, se mira que fue de mucha potencia – dijo Kurashiki – realmente es muy poderoso.

\- Ese golpe – dijo Shiho – se parece al ataque del Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¿Al Caballero de Géminis? – los padres de las chicas volvieron a reaccionar ante esto.

\- Sí, ese golpe parecía a la máxima arma de los Caballeros Dorados de Géminis.

\- E-Eso sería…

\- La Explosión Galáctica.

.

Reo cayó fuertemente al suelo con parte de la Armadura de Plata rota y el peli negro estaba con los ojos blancos, como si estuviera inconsciente, mientras que Akira seguía en su misma posición, pero consciente.

\- ¡El participante Reo Wakashi no puede continuar! – dijo el réferi – el ganador es… ¡Akira Kushida!

El público de Satogahama estalló en gritos y aplausos por la victoria.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Yasmina.

\- Kushida-san pudo hacerlo, realmente fue increíble – dijo Honjou.

\- Akira fue alguien genial – dijo Joan.

\- Destruyó parte de la Armadura de Hércules – dijo Shinzuke – quiero saber cómo le hizo para detener el ataque de alguien tan poderoso como Reo de Hércules.

\- Es un misterio – en eso, Akira volvía algo cansado, pero volvía consciente.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Akira! – dijo Ramón dándole la mano – pudiste detener ese ataque con una sola mano.

\- No entiendo como lo detuve – dijo volviendo a su típica personalidad.

\- Es lo común, no actuaste como normalmente lo haces.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, te miraste más intimidante – dijo Yasmina.

\- Eras alguien diferente.

\- Pero aun así le diste en la madre a Hércules – dijo Esperanza – le partiste la mandarina en gajos.

\- Creo que hice un buen trabajo ¿cierto?

\- Sí, uno grande – dijo Rafael.

\- Me siento orgulloso amigo – dijo Shinzuke.

\- G-Gracias.

\- ¡Tercer encuentro! – dijo la directora - ¡Daisuke Yasmina vs Sarah Kasumigaoka!

\- ¡Es mi turno! – dijo el peli rosa – les demostraré quien es Daisuke Yasmina.

\- Un pervertido.

\- Un metido.

\- Un mente sucia.

\- Un cerdo.

\- Un obsesionado del Hentai.

\- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! – dijo el peli rosa molesto – ganaré para que miren quien es el mejor.

\- Ya perdimos – dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¡No sean pesimistas!

\- Bien, si ganas admitiré que eres el mejor.

\- Ay caray, eso sí me interesa – dijo Yasmina quien se preparó para la lucha.

Ambos peleadores fueron hacia el centro del cuadrilátero.

\- ¡Que belleza! – dijo Yasmina viendo a Sarah.

\- Gracias - dijo la chica que era una chica de cabellera gris y ojos negros.

\- ¿Y esa Armadura?

\- Es la Armadura de la Hidra.

\- ¿La Hidra?

.

\- ¿La Hidra?

\- Sí, por lo que sé, es la bestia mitológica que mató Hércules en su segunda tarea de los 12 Trabajos.

\- ¿Qué cualidades tenía?

\- Por lo que sé, la Hidra era venenosa y cada vez que le cortabas una de sus cabezas, le crecía casi al instante.

\- ¿Tendrá chance Yasmina-san de ganar? – preguntó Akira.

\- No – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Si fuera hombre, pelearía en serio, pero al ser mujer…

.

\- ¿Lista para combatir muñeca? – dijo el peli rosa.

\- Lista para combatir hermoso.

\- ¿Me dijo hermoso? – Yasmina se sentía en las nubes – me dijo hermoso.

\- ¿Qué tal si me das un abrazo?

\- Bien, no lo miro tan mal – dijo el peli rosa mientras iba a darle el abrazo a la chica de cabello gris.

\- Caíste.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Garras venenosas! – exclamó la chica y de su Armadura salieron algunas garras que se enterraron en la piel de Yasmina y le transmitieron el veneno de la Hidra.

\- Me da, me da, me da… me dio – dijo el peli rosa antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡El participante Daisuke Yasmina no puede continuar! – dijo el árbitro - ¡La ganadora es Sarah Kasumigaoka!

El público de Seijo explotó en gritos y aplausos que inundaron el coliseo. La primera victoria de Seijo era una realidad.

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Shinji molesto.

\- Ese idiota peli rosa, voy a matarlo – dijo Hibiki.

\- Bueno, hay que darle el mérito de algo – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sobrevivió al veneno de la Hidra – dijo cuándo Akira y Shinzuke lo traían.

\- ¡No es ningún mérito! – exclamó Esperanza.

\- ¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó Kudo.

\- Lo curaré – dijo el hondureño acercándose a él - ¡Bendición de Kukulkán!

Unos segundos después…

\- ¡Ya estoy mejor! – dijo el peli rosado levantándose feliz de la vida, en eso recibió un golpe de parte de Kudo, Shinji y Hibiki - ¿y eso porque fue?

\- Por la derrota más estúpida de la historia – dijo el peli negro enojado.

\- Vamos, tampoco fue para tanto.

\- Por tu culpa, perdimos la ventaja que llevábamos.

\- Lo siento ¿contentos?

\- Ramón, lo mejor será prepararnos.

\- Tienes razón Shinji, no hay que llorar sobre leche derramada.

\- ¡Cuarto enfrentamiento! – se escuchó la voz de la máxima autoridad de Seijo – Souta Haraguchi vs Yamato Shikamoto.

\- ¿Es mi turno? – dijo el menor de los hermanos.

\- Souta, da lo mejor de ti y asegúrate de ganar.

\- Lo intentaré hermano.

\- Souta, recuerda tu entrenamiento y no te dejes intimidar.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Y que no te aplasten? – dijo Yasmina.

\- Sí, no haré lo mismo que hiciste tú.

\- Bueno, ve a luchar.

Souta llegó donde estaba su contrincante que era algo intimidante.

-Veo que me enfrentaré con alguien… muy bajo en autoestima.

\- Diem ¿Cuánto mides?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pregunté ¿qué cuanto mides?

\- Jajaja – reía el rival de Souta – veo que quieres saber cuánto te hace falta para llegar a ser así de alto. Pues te lo diré, mido 1.82 ¿Por qué? ¿Te intimida?

\- No, solo quería saber porque una mierda llegaba a ser tan alta.

\- ¿Qué?

Todo el mundo se comenzó a reír por el chiste del peli verde.

\- ¡Se mamó! – dijo Kudo riéndose con los demás.

\- ¡Agárrame Carlos! ¡No aguanto la risa! – decía Esperanza cayendo en los brazos de Joan – ¡me muero!

\- N-No te me caigas así de repente Esperanza – decía el mexicano con risa, pero también porque de la nada sentía un cosmos aterrador.

.

Las Saintias reían bastante por eso, pero se callaron al sentir algo.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- ¿H-Hija? – la señora Tsukumo notó como su hija miraba fijo donde estaba Joan, pero Tsukumo no estaba del todo bien, emanaba un aura negra alrededor.

\- C-Creo que Kana está celosa – dijo Iwaki – no te preocupes Kana, apuesto que Fábregas no te engaña.

\- Iwaki-Senpai tiene razón – dijo Nakano – vi cuando Cortés-Senpai se reía tanto del chiste de Haraguchi-san que cayó en los brazos de Fábregas-san muerta de la risa.

\- Ya veo – dijo más calmada – lo sabía, Joan no es de esos que engañan.

\- Mi yerno será alguien digno de la familia Tsukumo – dijo la señora Tsukumo muy alegre.

\- Hablaré con él más tarde – dijo el padre de la peli negra – necesito conocer más a ese tipo.

.

De vuelta en el ring de batalla…

\- ¡¿Cómo osas burlarte de mí?!

\- Lo lamento, pero no sé quien eres.

\- Vienes a pelear contra mí… ¡¿y ni siquiera sabes quién soy?!

\- Ni sé quién eres, ni me interesa.

\- ¡Soy el Gran Yamato Shikamoto! ¡Caballero de Plata de la Constelación de Orión!

\- ¿Orión?

\- Sí, el mismo Orión de la mitología griega.

.

\- ¿Qué hará Souta? – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Solo habrá que confiar en él – dijo Rafael – siento que el Caballero de Orión esconde muchos secretos.

.

\- ¿Haraguchi-san estará bien? – dijo Nozaki viendo al joven de cabello verde – se ve que el Caballero de Orión es fuerte.

\- Nunca se sabe – dijo Kurashiki – el Caballero de Orión desde tiempos mitológicos siempre ha sido poderoso, tanto para llegar al rango Dorado.

\- Espero que él dé una buena pelea – dijo Shiho.

.

\- ¡Te derrotaré Souta Haraguchi! – dijo Yamato - ¡El poderoso Caballero de Orión de derrotará!

-Ven, entonces.

\- ¡Explosión Rigel! – dijo el Caballero de Plata lanzando una bola de energía, casi como la Genkidama solo que de tamaño pequeño.

Souta no supo que hacer por ese momento, la cosa era que el poder llegó hacia el peli verde y se formó una explosión en el lugar.

\- ¡Souta! – gritó Shinzuke preocupado por su hermano.

\- Lo alcanzó.

\- ¿Creen que estará bien? – dijo Honjou.

\- No creo, a lo mejor perdimos la batalla con Souta.

\- ¡Miren! – dijo Ramón.

.

De la nube de polvo, surgió Souta que estaba con varias heridas, pero se miraba bien.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Yamato – se supone que deberías estar muerto, incluso ya no deberías levantarte.

\- Ni creas que con ese ataque me dañarás – dijo Souta - ¡seré pequeño más no débil!

\- Maldito – dijo el Caballero de Plata.

\- Ni creas que solo porque soy pequeño soy débil – dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada – siempre he sido burlado por mi tamaño, solo porque soy pequeño no merezco ese trato.

\- ¿De qué habla ese idiota?

\- Si he de luchar con alguien como tú, te derrotaré con mi poder.

\- Que malo sería derrotar a alguien tan pequeño como tú – dijo el Caballero – sería algo triste, incluso te pueden considerar tierno, alguien que ni siquiera es Caballero debe pelear aquí.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Souta – nunca he peleado para que me digan que soy fuerte, además, te preguntaré algo. ¿Quién eres para hablarme así?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡¿Quién eres para hablarme así?! – dijo con enojo el peli verde - ¡Soy pequeño! ¡Pero no idiota! ¡Tengo mis poderes! ¡Mi cosmos! Aun no te he demostrado mi verdadero poder.

\- ¡Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes Souta Haraguchi! – dijo el Caballero de Plata - ¡veamos si sobrevives ante esto! ¡Explosión de Fuego Fatuo!

Una gran bola de fuego azul apareció en la mano del Caballero de Plata lanzando el ataque hacia el peli verde.

\- ¡Lo detendré! – dijo el chico tomando con las manos el ataque de fuego fatuo, pero lo peor era que el ataque era muy poderoso, incluso más para la capacidad del pobre joven.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – reía Yamato - ¿creíste que ese ataque lo detendrías fácilmente? Deberás que eres idiota.

\- N-No me rendiré – dijo el peli verde mientras sus manos mostraban quemaduras del fuego fatuo.

\- ¡Ya es hora de que pierdas! – gritó el joven Caballero de Plata.

\- No – dijo Souta con debilidad ya que Orión era más poderoso.

\- ¡Ya ríndete Souta!

.

\- ¿Qué hará Haraguchi-kun? – dijo Tsubasa preocupada por el joven.

\- Ni idea, el ataque de Orión es más poderoso – dijo Waka – necesita hacer algo.

\- Haraguchi-san – dijo Nozaki viendo al peli verde. La situación de él era algo única para la rubia que no le despegaba la vista.

.

\- N-No tengo que rendirme – dijo Souta ya muy débil sosteniendo el ataque.

\- Ni creas que harás algún milagro – dijo Yamato.

\- Maldición – dijo Souta – creo que… me rendiré.

_No lo hagas._

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Souta mientras había escuchado una voz - ¿Quién eres?

_\- Soy yo, Nozaki._

\- ¿Nozaki-san? – el peliverde miró hacia la sala de las Saintias y notó a la rubia como se comunicaba con él - ¿pasa algo?

\- _No sé porque Haraguchi-san, pero veo que tienes más poder del que crees _– decía la rubia – _necesitas ganarle al Caballero de Orión._

\- Ya veo – dijo el chico – no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, pero creo que debo luchar hasta que no tenga fuerza.

\- _Lucha con todo lo que tengas Haraguchi-san._

_\- _Lo haré – dijo el peliverde - ¡Ganaré a toda costa!

\- ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo el Caballero de Plata – si ni siquiera me puedes ganar con ese poder, no creo que me puedas ganar.

\- Lo haré, Nozaki-san me ha dado fuerzas para luchar y no la defraudaré – dijo el chico mientras buscaba en su interior el poder necesario para luchar contra ese tipo.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez! – gritó Yamato - ¡Extinción Rigel!

\- ¡No lo harás! – gritó el chico mientras aun contenía el ataque del Fuego Fatuo - ¡No me rendiré!

\- ¡Muere maldito arrogante!

\- No lo harás – Souta fue envuelto por un momento por un aura dorada mientras detrás de él aparecía la imagen de un Escorpión apuntando con su aguja a Yamato - ¡Recibe esto!

Souta recibió el ataque de Fuego Fatuo y la Extinción Rigel, pero a la vez Yamato, que pensó que había ganado, sintió como si varias agujas se le clavaran en el pecho.

Luego de eso, Souta cayó al suelo inconsciente con varias quemaduras y Yamato solo permanecía de pie.

\- ¡El participante Souta Haraguchi no puede seguir! – dijo el juez - ¡El ganador es…!

Sin terminar su frase, Yamato cayó al suelo con parte de la Armadura de Orión rota, especialmente la parte del pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo el réferi yendo donde estaba Yamato y cuando revisó su pecho, notó como tenía varios agujeros en su pecho, como si fueran picaduras de algún animal.

\- E-E-Ese… chico... – Orión trataba de hablar, pero al final, cayó inconsciente con mucho sangrado.

\- ¡Llévenlo a una ambulancia! – dijo el juez – en vista del encuentro, tanto Souta Haraguchi como Yamato Shikamoto no pueden continuar, por lo tanto, es un empate.

El público quedó callado ya que sabían que el Caballero de Orión era uno de los más poderosos.

Shinzuke trajo a su hermano del cuadrilátero mientras luego de un tiempo, Ramón lo curó con su Bendición de Kukulkán.

.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ataque? – dijo Yuuki mirando la escena.

\- Es raro eso, nunca había visto un ataque así – dijo Tomoe – parecía como si fueran agujas que se clavaban en el pecho del Caballero de Orión.

\- Fueron Agujas Escarlatas – dijo Shiho.

\- ¿Agujas Escarlatas? – dijeron las demás incluidos sus padres.

\- Sí, la técnica de los Caballeros de Escorpio.

\- No puede ser – Nozaki miró hacia el chico de cabello verde que recién se levantaba – Haraguchi-san.

.

\- ¡Vamos al quinto encuentro de este día! – dijo la autoridad - ¡Shinji Jinguji vs Sayaka Jinguji!

\- ¿Qué? – los chicos miraron a Shinji.

\- Creo que deberé enfrentarme a Sayaka.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí, daré lo mejor de mí – dijo el peli ceniza – lucharé con los principios que me enseñaste Ramón.

\- Da lo mejor de ti – dijo el hondureño – y no me decepciones.

\- No lo haré – Shinji se dirigió hacia el centro del cuadrilátero mientras miraba de lejos a su hermana que venía con una Armadura de color Plateada.

\- Shinji, que bueno verte – dijo la mayor de los gemelos.

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo – dijo el chico – pero hoy solo vengo a luchar y no quiero hablar.

\- Shinji, ¿Por qué peleas con Satogahama?

\- Dije que no vengo a hablar, vengo hoy a luchar.

\- Shinji – Sayaka miraba triste a su hermano menor – bien, si quieres pelear, lo haremos.

.

En un palco algo alejado…

\- ¿Ese es Shinji? – dijo un hombre de cabello negro.

\- Sí, como ha cambiado – dijo una mujer idéntica a Sayaka solo que mayor.

\- Imaginar que ha desarrollado el cosmos, me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

\- A lo mejor lo averiguaremos.

\- Nuestros hijos deberán demostrar lo que valen.

\- Aunque Sayaka está más preparada – dijo la mujer – recibió mi Armadura de Plata, así que veremos de que está hecho Shinji.

.

\- ¿Ahora sigue Jinguji-san? – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Él fue el primero en manejar el cosmos de los que entrenó Maldonado-kun ¿no?

\- Así es Arihara-san, fue el primero y al que Ramón-san tiene más confianza – dijo Nakano.

\- Veremos cómo se desarrolla esto – dijo Shinonome.

\- Jinguji-san – por alguna razón, Waka no le despegaba la mirada al joven de cabello ceniza.

La batalla entre hermanos gemelos estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Las batallas comenzaron y las cosas se ponen serías._

_Ahora, luego de 4 enfrentamientos, vamos con uno de los más esperados._

_Shinji vs Sayaka, será una verdadera pelea, además, me enfocaré en parte del pasado de ambos para ver que pasó entre ellos para que Shinji odiara a su hermana._

_Bueno, eso sería todo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Batalla gemela

**¡Ondas del Inframundo!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las cosas se pusieron interesantes en el inicio del Torneo, eso sí, aunque como siempre debe haber alguien que la caga y Yasmina no hizo los honores XD. Tal vez fue el único que lo levantó aura dorada, pero no significa que no pueda aspirar a algo en el futuro. Los hermanos batallarán salvajemente, eso sí. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Me alegro que te hayan gustado los combates, los celos de Tsukumo nunca faltan XD. Nozaki le ayudó mucho a Souta, así como Tsubasa a Kudo. ¡Gracias y saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El Torneo de Caballeros entre Satogahama y Seijo había comenzado.

De parte de Satogahama, Kudo, Akira, Yasmina y Souta ya combatieron dejando como resultado un triunfo para la escuela, una derrota y dos empates.

Ahora en el quinto enfrentamiento, se venía uno de los encuentros más esperados por muchos, pero a la vez uno de los más incomodos de ver.

Shinji Jinguji y Sayaka Jinguji, ambos gemelos luchando para diferentes escuelas.

La única diferencia era que Sayaka portaba una Armadura de Plata, que le daba más resalto y más favoritismo.

Aunque Shinji no vistiera una Armadura, él confiaba en que su cosmos sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres pelear contra mí, Shinji?

\- Sí, para eso he sido entrenado por Ramón este tiempo.

\- ¿Ramón? – dijo la mayor de los gemelos - ¿Quién es él?

\- El moreno de cabello negro que ves allá – dijo el peli ceniza señalando al hondureño que estaba mirando el encuentro.

\- ¿Entonces ese es el hombre que derrotó a Ryo Shinonome? – Sayaka miró fijamente al hondureño - ya veo, te entrenó un Caballero Dorado.

\- No es un Caballero Dorado Sayaka, ahora, menos charla y más acción.

\- Bien – Sayaka se puso en posición de combate – después quiero hablar con el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

\- No en mi guardia Sayaka.

\- ¡Comiencen!

.

_Flashback_

_15 años atrás…_

_Un hombre de cabello negro se hallaba en la sala de espera del hospital mientras su esposa se hallaba en la sala que decía "Sala de partos"_

_En eso, sale un doctor._

_\- ¿Cómo está mi esposa doctor? – dijo el señor._

_\- Muy bien señor Jinguji, el parto fue todo un éxito._

_\- ¿Fue niño o niña?_

_\- ¿Por qué no pasa a averiguarlo?_

_El hombre ingresó y notó como esposa estaba viendo a su nuevo vástago._

_\- ¿Salió niño o niña?_

_\- ¿Tu qué crees? – la señora mostró al niño o niña – ambos._

_Sí, efectivamente la señora había dado a luz a gemelos, los cuales eran idénticos a su madre._

_\- ¿Gemelos? – dijo el hombre – es genial. Así cada uno puede vestir las Armaduras nuestras._

_\- Sí, ella puede vestir la mía y él puede vestir la tuya._

_\- Saya, ¿puedes sentir el cosmos de ambos?_

_\- A ver – la mujer comenzó a sentir los cosmos de sus hijos, pero notó algo raro – que raro, no siento cosmos en él._

_\- Yo tampoco – dijo el señor – la niña tiene un gran cosmos, pero él… no tiene nada._

_\- Señores Jinguji – el doctor se les acercó – hay algo que tengo que comunicarles._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- ¡Mordedura de la Cobra! – gritó la peli ceniza lanzando su ataque hacia Shinji.

\- No lo harás – el chico se envolvió en una de cosmos mientras intentaba repeler el ataque de su hermana mayor.

\- Shinji, sabes que tengo más poder que tú, es inútil que te resistas a la derrota.

\- No importa – respondió el chico – siempre he sido tu sombra y viví una vida miserable por el simple hecho de no poseer cosmos, ni creas que cederé ante esto.

.

_Flashback_

_\- ¡Concéntrate más Shinji! – dijo el padre de los gemelos mientras intentaba que el joven Shinji sintiera el cosmos._

_\- E-Eso intento – el peli ceniza, de 5 años, intentaba de todos modos sentir el universo tal y como su padre lo decía, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba._

_\- Shinji, tu hermana ya maneja el cosmos desde muy joven y ya es capaz de derrotar algunos chicos de su edad, ni siquiera te he visto usar una pizca de cosmos._

_\- L-Lo siento._

_\- Aquí lo dejaremos – dijo el señor – mañana seguiremos con lo mismo, haré que uses el cosmos a más no poder, quiero que seas un digno sucesor de mi Armadura, así como Sayaka ya demostró ser capaz de hacerlo con la Armadura de tu madre._

_\- S-Sí – el chico simplemente bajó la mirada mientras veía a su padre irse - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nací sin cosmos?_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Mientras Shinji y Sayaka seguían combatiendo, las Saintias miraban con entusiasmo el combate.

\- ¿Tan fuerte es Jinguji-san? – preguntó Akane.

\- Sí, su poder supera al de Honjou-san en cuanto a Caballeros de Plata se refiere y casi llega al poder de nosotras.

\- Shiho, dijiste que ese chico es al que más confianza le tiene Maldonado ¿verdad?

\- Así es padre.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como un chico que hasta hace poco comenzó a manejar el cosmos le aguanta a Sayaka Jinguji – dijo el señor Shinonome – a poco… ¿Maldonado tiene que ver?

\- En parte – dijo Nakano – Ramón-san les enseña a no confiar en el poder de una Armadura, sino en la cantidad de cosmos que sus cuerpos pueden acumular.

\- Un gran consejo – dijo la señora Nakano – Ayaka, necesito hablar con tu novio de inmediato.

\- N-No es mi novio.

\- No digas tonterías Nakano – dijo el padre de Ryo – tengo que hablar con ese joven primero, su poder se mira que es bestial para el clan Shinonome.

\- Momentito – dijo el padre de Shiho – antes que ustedes hablen con él, nosotros hablaremos con él.

Antes de que una pelea se desatará entre los padres de las chicas, Waka miraba la pelea y miraba como Shinji estaba dando todo de él para hacerle frente a su hermana mayor.

De vuelta en el cuadrilátero…

\- ¡Mordedura de la Cobra!

\- ¡Protección!

\- ¿Qué tan poderosa es esa chica? – preguntó Souta mirando el encuentro.

\- Sayaka Jinguji – dijo Kudo – la conozco desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Conoces a Jinguji-san?

\- Sí, fuimos compañeros en el mismo equipo de béisbol – dijo el peli negro – creo que sencillamente ella es más poderosa que Shinji en muchos sentidos.

\- ¿Qué Armadura porta? – dijo Hibiki.

\- La Armadura de Ofiuco.

\- ¿Ofiuco? – dijo Rafael – ya entiendo, eso significa que la Armadura de Jinguji es fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Rafael? – dijo Joan.

\- Verás, en la era Mitológica, Ofiuco era una gran serpiente que fue cazada, pero los dioses la consolidaron en el cielo, luego de su muerte. Por eso, Ofiuco también significa Cobra.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo el otro mexicano – eso significa que la cosa está difícil para Shinji.

\- Sí, además, he escuchado que la Constelación de Ofiuco está cerca de la órbita eclíptica.

\- ¿Y eso que significa?

\- Significa que bien podría tener el poder de un Caballero Dorado, esto es más si estuviera justo en la órbita en la que el sol pasa frente a la Tierra.

\- Shinji, la tiene difícil.

\- Sayaka Jinguji – Honjou miraba a la peli ceniza – es una tipa muy difícil.

.

\- ¿Aun no te rendirás? – dijo Sayaka mirando a su gemelo que tenía varios rasguños alrededor del cuerpo – ríndete Shinji.

\- No lo haré – dijo el joven levantándose - ¿acaso crees que después de todo lo que pasé en mi vida me daré por vencido por algo así?

\- Ni creas eso – dijo Sayaka – me hubiera gustado que entrenáramos juntos y hacer muchas cosas, pero lastimosamente no se dio Shinji.

\- ¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa?

\- Ya te dije mil veces que no sabía lo que hacía.

\- Jamás te perdonaré.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Shinji estaba en su cuarto mientras se vendaba un poco los brazos._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que haga? – dijo el peli ceniza – no logro ser como Sayaka._

_Ya era la hora de dormir, como ambos eran gemelos, dormían en la misma habitación y solo tenían 8 años en aquel entonces._

_El chico se levantó de su cama y se dirigía hacia la cocina por algo de agua. Pero en eso, cuando iba llegando, se escondió ya que escuchó a sus padres hablar con alguien._

_\- ¿No ha mejorado? – dijo la voz desconocida para Shinji._

_\- Así es doctor, ya han pasado 8 años desde que nacieron ambos y solo Sayaka ha manifestado cosmos._

_\- Es raro esto – dijo el doctor._

_\- Doctor, dígame una cosa, ¿acaso Shinji nunca manejará cosmos?_

_\- Lamentablemente no puedo responder esa pregunta – dijo el galeno – pero eso sí, he descubierto la razón por la que el joven Shinji no posee cosmos._

_\- ¿Cuál es?_

_\- Al momento del parto, al parecer el primero en nacer sería el joven Shinji, pero la joven Sayaka nació primero y al momento del parto, ambos emitieron cosmos, pero por alguna extraña razón, al nacer, la joven Sayaka se llevó todo el cosmos del joven Shinji._

_\- ¿Qué? – eso impresionó a los padres de los gemelos, pero el más sorprendido fue Shinji._

_\- ¿E-Está seguro doctor?_

_\- Completamente, no sabremos cual fue la razón, pero lo que, si pude confirmar, es que Shinji Jinguji no manejará cosmos como su hermana._

_\- N-No puede ser._

_\- Lastimosamente señores Jinguji, solo su hija sería Caballero, mientras que el joven será un humano normal._

_Ambos señores se sintieron mal por eso, pero el joven era el más sorprendido._

_Shinji volvió a su cuarto olvidándose del agua y al acomodarse en su cama, pensó en las palabras del galeno._

_¿Todo era culpa de Sayaka?_

_La razón por la que era la sombra de su hermana… ¿era su hermana?_

_\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – dijo el chico mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada y con unas ganas de llorar, para luego pasar a un rostro lleno de furia – jamás te lo perdonaré, hermana._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- ¡Recibe parte de mi cosmos! – gritó el joven lanzándose contra su hermana que detuvo su ataque como si nada.

\- Lo lamento Shinji, pero la diferencia entre nosotros es abrumadora.

\- Maldición.

\- Lo siento hermanito – dijo la chica mientras cargaba su cosmos - ¡Recibe la furia de la Cobra! ¡Gran Mordedura!

El ataque de Sayaka se manifestó en una gran cobra que enrolló a Shinji y la cobra lo mordió.

Este, cayó al suelo mientras sangraba por el ataque de su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Lo ves? La diferencia entre nosotros es grande.

\- No me importa – dijo el tipo levantándose – aun… puedo luchar.

\- Shinji, la pelea ya está decidida – decía la peli ceniza – yo, Sayaka de Ofiuco, me encargaré de derrotarte.

\- No me importa si eres de rango de plata, bronce u oro, siempre lucharé contra todo lo que tenga.

\- Shinji – la chica miró de frente a su hermano – veamos si puedes aguantar.

\- ¿Qué?

Sayaka subió más su cosmos y lanzaría su ataque más poderoso hacia el menor.

\- ¡Mordedura de Cobra Real! – la peli ceniza lanzó su mejor ataque a lo que Shinji no pudo evitar caer ante el ataque.

El público ya daba por muerto al peli ceniza ya que ninguna persona sobrevivió al ataque antes o salió del todo vivo.

Las Saintias se pusieron muy preocupadas por el peli ceniza.

\- ¿Q-Que le habrá pasado a Jinguji-san?

\- No quiero ser pesimista, pero creo que ni alguien como Jinguji-san que entrenó Maldonado-san, pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque – dijo Shiho.

\- No creo que esté muerto – dijo Waka.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Waka-san?

\- Tengo el presentimiento que él no ha perecido, de eso estoy segura.

.

En el campo de batalla, todo estaba polvoso, es más, se daba por seguro que el hermano de Sayaka estaba muerto o a lo mejor, muy herido.

Sayaka miraba el terreno mientras solo bajaba la mirada pensando en que su ataque pudo haber matado a su hermano.

En el placo de los padres de ambos…

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Shinji?

\- Ni idea – dijo la señora – dime Yukiteru, ¿acaso crees que mi hijo pudo haber fallecido?

\- No lo creo Saya – dijo el hombre – Shinji a lo mejor resultó muy mal herido, pero Sayaka no se atrevería a matarlo, ella lo quiere mucho.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí.

.

De vuelta en el terreno…

El polvo comenzó a quitarse de la plataforma y finalmente se mostró cual fue el destino de Shinji.

Todo el mundo no lo creyó al verlo.

Shinji seguía de pie.

Pero había algo que no estaba bien.

Bueno, si bien se refiere a estar de pie bañado de sangre, era otra cosa que bien.

\- ¡Shinji! – dijeron los chicos.

\- Veo que has resistido dignamente Shinji – dijo Sayaka mirando a su hermano – pero es hora de que te vayas a descansar, ya tuvimos suficiente.

\- … - el chico no respondió y solo se miraba que el peli ceniza estaba inconsciente.

\- Ni modo, vamos a acabar con esto – Shinji seguía de pie mientras Sayaka hablaba.

\- S-Sa… ya… ka…

\- Mordedura de Cobra – Sayaka lanzó su ataque con poca energía sabiendo que eso era suficiente para acabar con su hermano.

Mientras el ataque se acercaba, Shinji recordó la última vez que estuvo con su hermana.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Seguro que no vienes con nosotros Shinji? – preguntó Sayaka a su hermano._

_\- No, déjame._

_\- Shinji, deberías relajarte, tus calificaciones ya son buenas, por lo menos ven a relajarte._

_\- Déjame en paz Sayaka._

_\- Bien, no te insistiré más – dijo alejándose de la habitación de su hermano._

_Ahora contaban con 14 años y las cosas cambiaron desde hace 6 años._

_Cuando Shinji se enteró de su desgracia con el cosmos, se alejó definitivamente de Sayaka. Las cosas no fueron iguales a como era antes._

_Shinji se mudó inmediatamente de habitación cuando se enteró de la verdad y más no le habló con regularidad a Sayaka, es más, que le hablara era un milagro._

_Los padres de ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasó con ellos, aunque solo pensaron se trataba de una pelea, aunque no creyeron que ese rencor de Shinji aguantaría 6 años._

_Esta vez, la familia había planeado unas vacaciones para que sus hijos pudieran pasarla bien, pero como siempre, Shinji no planeaba ir como se había acostumbrado ya que no le gustaba estar en el mismo lado con Sayaka._

_\- ¿Sabes que podrías relajarte con esto? – dijo la peli ceniza volviendo – deberías salir con nosotros._

_\- Déjame en paz Sayaka._

_\- Bien – la chica se volteó - ¿sabes Shinji? No seguirás con esa actitud una vez que entremos a Seijo, ambos iremos a la misma escuela._

_\- … - el peli ceniza no respondió nada._

_Pero lo que no sabían era que esa noche, Shinji se escaparía de la casa._

_El chico había empacado una gran parte de sus cosas, también se había hecho con una gran cantidad de dinero para sobrevivir un tiempo a solas, además, tenía un amigo que lo iba a ayudar en su plan._

_Al no poseer cosmos, hacía que fuera imposible su detección por lo que pudo escabullirse de su casa sin problemas._

_Y luego vino lo que pasó después, entró a Satogahama al mismo tiempo que su amigo Kudo Miyamoto, que lo ayudó todo este tiempo._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

El ataque iba rumbo a Shinji que no podía hacer nada.

_¿Siempre será así? ¿Siempre… seré la sombra de Sayaka? Realmente… ¿así acabará todo?_

El cuerpo de Shinji comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura dorada mientras el ataque de Sayaka se acercaba.

_Ramón… fue el único que confió en mí. También… Kudo, Rafael, Joan… todos mis amigos creyeron en mí y no me dejaron a un lado. ¡No me rendiré!_

Finalmente, el ataque dio de lleno en Shinji.

\- ¡Jinguji-san / -kun! – gritaron las Saintias.

El polvo comenzó a esparcirse y la mayoría dio de seguro el triunfo de Sayaka, pero…

De la nada, el polvo se esparció y se mostró algo que nadie creyó.

Frente al chico, estaba nada más que un gran brillo dorado.

Una Armadura Dorada.

El público estaba callado cuando vio la Armadura Dorada.

Las Saintias estaban asustadas viendo eso.

\- ¿Qué hace esa Armadura Dorada? – dijo Shiho.

\- ¿Qué Armadura es?

\- No puede ser – dijo Shinonome – es la Armadura de Virgo.

.

\- ¿Q-Que hace la Armadura de Virgo? – dijo Sayaka mirando la Armadura.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Shinji miró la Armadura que estaba frente a él y que bloqueó el ataque de su hermana.

.

\- ¡La Armadura Dorada de Virgo! – dijo Kudo.

\- ¿A poco vino hasta aquí a ayudar a Shinji?

\- A lo mejor – dijo Ramón – Shinji. demuéstrame de que estás hecho.

.

La Armadura envolvió el cuerpo de Shinji mientras se elevaba al cielo.

Esta Armadura, tenía la forma de una mujer arrodillada mientras rezaba, pero eso no significaba que no fuera nada comparado a algo grande.

Mientras el peli ceniza era envuelto por la Armadura, la cual lo más destacable eran las anchas hombreras que poseía la Armadura y el casco que tenía.

A la mente llegaron unos recuerdos muy raros, pero de repente supo que esas memorias eran de los anteriores Caballeros de Virgo. Asmita y Shaka de Virgo, fueron los últimos Caballeros de Virgo que portaron las Armaduras. Es más, los Caballeros de esta constelación eran conocidos por ser de los más poderosos, siempre diciendo que eran los más poderosos, más por los ataques tan poderosos que poseían.

Todo Seijo quedó callado cuando vieron al chico vistiendo la legendaria Armadura.

Los padres de los gemelos estaban asombrados por esto.

\- ¿P-Puedes creerlo?

\- Mis ojos no me fallan – dijo el señor – definitivamente mi hijo está vistiendo la Armadura de Virgo.

\- Imaginar que llegaría a ser alguien así de fuerte.

\- Definitivamente será alguien poderoso.

.

\- ¿C-Como es posible que vistas la Armadura de Virgo? – dijo Sayaka – se supone que no poseías cosmos y ahora la vistes como si nada.

\- No me importa eso – dijo Shinji – ahora lo que importa es que debemos terminar este combate, tal como lo dijiste.

\- Shinji – Sayaka frunció el ceño mientras preparaba una gran cantidad de cosmos - ¡Recíbelo Shinji! ¡Mordedura de la Cobra Real!

El ataque supremo de Sayaka fue directo hacia el peli ceniza que no hizo más que desviar el ataque de Sayaka con una mano.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica se impresionó por esto - ¿Cómo pudiste desviarlo como si nada?

\- Acabemos con esto – en eso, Shinji supo por las memorias de los antiguos Caballeros de Virgo, algunos de los ataques de esta Constelación – prepárate Sayaka.

\- S-Shinji.

\- Recibirás el poder de Shinji Jinguji – el chico se puso en posición de loto mientras se elevaba y era envuelto en cosmos.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- ¡Pacificador de demonios! – gritó mientras un gran demonio salía hacia Sayaka que no pudo evitar recibirlo mientras salía volando por los aires, pero no cayó fuera del cuadrilátero, solo cayó con parte de la Armadura de Ofiuco rota.

\- ¿C-Como lo hiciste?

\- Ahora verás el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar mientras tú eras la favorita de nuestros padres.

\- ¿P-Por qué haces esto Shinji?

\- Ni modo Sayaka, tendrás que pagar por todos estos años – en eso, Shinji apreció con una especie de rosario, solo que las cuentas eran grandes y de color naranja.

\- ¿E-Eso no es el…?

\- Así es, el Rosario de las 108 cuentas, el cual se usó para sellar las almas de los espectros del ejército de Hades en la última guerra santa.

\- S-Shinji, ¿Qué harás? – por alguna razón, Sayaka ya no tenía esa actitud valiente, ahora, era puro miedo.

\- ¡Jinguji-san! – los demás Caballeros que peleaban para Seijo se metieron al ring e iban rumbo hacia el peli ceniza.

\- ¡Maldito, así no se trata una mujer!

\- ¡Oigan no hagan trampa! – Kudo se iba a meter a la arena de combate, más Ramón lo detuvo - ¿Qué te pasa Ramón? ¿No ves que son más contra Shinji?

\- Lo sé, pero créeme, Shinji los harás polvo.

\- ¿Qué?

.

Mientras tanto, 4 Caballeros se lanzaron hacia Shinji.

\- ¡Esperen, no lo ataquen! – gritó Sayaka.

\- Ya basta – dijo Shinji mientras detenía a los 4 Caballeros, y cuando digo que los detenía, es que los congeló en el aire ante la vista asombrada del público.

.

\- ¿Qué hará Jinguji-kun? – dijo Tsubasa mirando todo.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Shiho.

\- A mí tampoco – le siguió Tsukumo – solo espero que no use esa técnica.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La más grande técnica de Virgo.

.

\- ¡Caballeros de Seijo que se atrevieron a interrumpir mi pelea! – dijo Shinji mirando a los 4 Caballeros que estaban congelados y en la mirada se les notaba el terror total – recibirán de mi parte, la más poderosa técnica, la suprema técnica de los Caballeros de Virgo.

\- N-No usarás la…

\- ¡Reciban el ataque supremo de la verdad absoluta! – dijo mientras el cielo se inundaba con mándalas o dibujos con la imagen de Buda en el centro, cosa que asustó a más de alguno - ¡Reciban el ataque de Virgo! ¡TESORO DEL CIELO!

.

\- ¿Q-Que es el Tesoro del Cielo? – preguntó Akane algo asustada.

\- El Tesoro del Cielo es la máxima técnica de los Caballeros de Virgo. Por lo que sé, esta técnica es la verdad absoluta que existe, pero como forma ofensiva, hace que se prive de los 5 sentidos.

\- ¿La privación de los sentidos?

\- Sí, te quita los 5 sentidos primero, luego de eso, va al sexto sentido que es el pensamiento, que queda en el cerebro y finalmente, te mata dándole un golpe en el corazón, cosa que no sentirás ya que serás como un cadáver viviente.

\- La técnica es muy poderosa – habló Tsukumo – aunque lo es más si se emplea el Rosario de las 108 cuentas.

\- Entonces… Sayaka Jinguji-san…

\- No tiene probabilidad de derrotar a Jinguji.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con los Caballeros?

\- Ni idea Arihara-san… a lo mejor… ya están muertos.

\- P-Pero Jinguji-san no sería capaz de matarlos ¿verdad?

Aunque más de alguna quiso decir que no, muy poco probable sería aquello.

.

\- ¡Tesoro del Cielo! – gritó Shinji mientras era envuelto en una gran aura dorada – por haberme interrumpido, recibirán el sueño eterno de la muerte.

\- ¡Shinji! ¡No!

Muy tarde. En el cielo, los mándalas se rompieron y todos creyeron que el ataque se había anulado, pero no sería así.

Todos miraron cuando los cuerpos de los 4 Caballeros cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

Todo el mundo quedó asustado por eso, aunque en Satogahama la cosa no iban tan lejos.

\- ¿L-Los mataste?

\- A lo mejor – dijo Shinji mirando a su hermana – sigues tú.

\- S-Solo acábame de una vez.

\- Ni creas que te librarás tan fácilmente – dijo el chico mientras le daba un golpe fuerte en el estómago destrozando parte de su Armadura.

Sayaka cayó al piso mientras vomitaba algo de sangre.

.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa a Shinji? – la madre de ambos estaba asustada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios te ha pasado Shinji?

\- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados – la mujer se levantó de su asiento y saltó hacia el cuadrilátero.

\- ¡Saya!

.

\- ¿Madre? – Shinji miró a su progenitora – se supone que no sentías nada de orgullo de mí, eres como mi padre.

\- Cuida tu lengua, jovencito.

\- ¡No pueden entrar a la plataforma! – dijo la sub directora.

\- Shinji, para esto – dijo el padre de los gemelos.

\- Lárguense de aquí – dijo Ramón llegando al lugar en el que estaba Shinji.

\- ¡No te metas maldito hondureño!

\- Seré maldito, más no un idiota que no deja que sus hijos batallen.

\- Asesinó a 4 Caballeros y aun así… ¡¿Lo llames juego limpio?!

\- Señor Jinguji, es la última vez que le digo que se salga y que deje que batallen.

\- ¿Qué harás? Para que lo sepas fui Caballero de Plata y…

\- Eso lo veremos – el hondureño se vio envuelto en un cosmos que asustó a más de alguno, los padres de las Saintias y las mismas chicas, además de sus amigos – veamos si resiste este ataque.

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos? – dijo Yukiteru Jinguji.

\- Furia de Kukulkán – dijo el moreno mientras detrás de él aparecía la imagen de una serpiente emplumada.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios harás Ramón? – dijo Kudo asustado al igual que los demás, Esperanza no lo estaba tanto.

\- ¿Qué opinas Joan? ¿Lo volverá a hacer? – dijo Rafael.

\- Sí, Ramón lo hará de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Un ataque nunca antes visto por ustedes los Caballeros de Athena.

.

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos tan poderoso? – dijo el señor Jinguji al igual que su esposa.

\- Shinji, ¿me das permiso?

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Shinji!

\- Aquí va – el ataque dio de lleno en el señor Jinguji a una velocidad que ni siquiera Shiho pudo haberlo visto. El ataque se manifestó en una gran serpiente que dio de lleno en el señor Jinguji y lo mandó a volar por los cielos y estrellarse contra el suelo violentamente.

\- ¡Padre / querido! – dijeron esposa e hija al ver a Yukiteru que ahora estaba envuelto en un charco de sangre.

\- Bendición de Kukulkán – el hondureño le lanzó el ataque curativo al señor que rápidamente se recuperó.

\- ¿Q-Que me hiciste?

\- Le demostré un poco de mi poder, es más, ni siquiera es el 5% de mi poder, cosa que demuestra que no soy un simple hondureño como usted cree.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres? – dijo el señor Jinguji.

\- Es mejor que solo continúen el combate, sino quieres sufrir el mismo daño de los Caballeros.

\- ¿N-Nos matará? – dijo Saya Jinguji algo asustada.

\- No están muertos – dijo el moreno – solo están heridos… ¡Los paramédicos o lo que sea que haya aquí, sáquenlos que necesitan ser atendidos!

De suerte había una especie de paramédicos que sacaron a los Caballeros heridos y los padres de los gemelos fueron sacados del lugar, incluso Ramón.

\- ¡Perdonen el imprevisto! – dijo la sub directora – ahora, seguiremos con el encuentro entre ambos Caballeros.

\- Ramón, ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kudo al hondureño.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ese ataque que usaste, ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Hibiki.

\- Solo uno de los tantos ataques que aprendí cuando entrenaba desde niño, es más, creo que solo fue uno de los más débiles.

\- ¡¿De los más débiles?! – dijo Shinzuke asustado por esto.

\- Aunque no lo crean, de nosotros las 3, soy el segundo de los tres.

\- ¿El segundo?

\- Si medimos en cuanta fuerza se hace esto, diría que Rafael es el más fuerte de los 3.

\- ¡¿Rafael?! – todas miraron al mayor de los mexicanos.

\- P-Pues… creo que es una exageración decir eso Ramón.

\- Yo igual creo que eres el más fuerte de los 3 Rafael – dijo Joan.

\- Nunca creí que tú eras alguien que fuera muy fuerte – dijo Honjou mirando al peli negro.

\- Por algo detuvo el Ave Fénix de Kurashiki-Senpai con una sola mano – dijo Yasmina.

\- Bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa ahora, y eso es que Shinji logró vestir la Armadura Dorada de Virgo.

\- ¿Ganará?

\- Es lo más probable, se demostró que Sayaka Jinguji no tiene chance de ganarle a Shinji.

.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora Sayaka? – dijo el menor de los gemelos - ¿te rendirás?

\- Aunque no tenga posibilidades de ganarte, no me rendiré, soy una Caballera de Athena y no nos damos por vencidos.

\- Ni modo, creo que tengo que ganar a como dé lugar.

\- ¡Mordedura de la Cobra Real! – el ataque de Sayaka fue directo hacia el peli ceniza, cosa que no dio más que problemas, ya que el ataque de la chica simplemente rebotó en la Armadura de Virgo - ¿Qué?

\- Ya fue tu turno, ahora voy yo – dijo el chico mientras cargaba bastante cosmos en su mano - ¡Recibe mi ataque, hermana! ¡Supremacía celestial de los Espíritus malignos terrenales!

El ataque de Shinji se manifestó como un gran número de fantasmas que golpearon directo en el cuerpo de su gemela que la mandó a volar por los aires con el resto de la Armadura volando por ahí.

Sayaka cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras se veía que su cuerpo estaba más que destrozado.

.

\- ¿Por qué Shinji no la acaba de una vez? – Souta se miraba algo preocupado – es más, ya tiene la batalla ganada.

\- No sé qué demonios le pasa a Shinji – dijo el mexicano menor - ¿Sabes algo Rafael?

\- A lo mejor se va a vengar de todos los años que pasó en miseria por no poder manejado el cosmos desde pequeño.

\- Shinji – Ramón miró a su alumno que seguía probando a Sayaka como su juguete.

.

\- ¿Aun no te rendirás? – dijo el chico mirando a Sayaka que seguía en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

\- D-Dije… que no… me rendiré…. – decía con dificultad la chica.

\- Entiende que no me puedes ganar – dijo el chico – solo ríndete Sayaka.

\- N-No lo haré… hermano…

\- No me llames hermano – Shinji volvió a atacar a Sayaka - ¡Purificador de Demonios!

El ataque dio de lleno en Sayaka que volvió a salir por los cielos, pero con más violencia se estrelló en el suelo, causando más heridas en su cuerpo y el charco de sangre que la rodeaba comenzó a hacerse más grande.

\- ¿Ya te rendirás?

\- … - la chica no respondía y solo trataba de levantarse como podía.

\- ¡Shinji! – gritó Ramón desde afuera.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo sácala del ring y ya.

\- Aun no he terminado la pelea Ramón.

\- Sayaka-san ya está muy herida y no tiene chances de seguir peleando, además, solo es un combate, sácala del ring.

\- Ramón – Shinji no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era cierto, solo era un combate de exhibición – bien.

Shinji fue hacia su hermana, la tomó de una pierna y sin más, la tiró del ring hasta caer en el suelo.

\- ¡E-El ganador es Shinji Jinguji de la Preparatoria Satogahama! – la sub directora anunció a Shinji como ganador ante la mirada de terror del público local, aunque los de Satogahama luego festejarían el triunfo.

Los medios no daban a lugar lo que pasaba, habían derrotado al as de Seijo, es más, la había derrotado su hermano menor, del cual no se supo nada y, además, era el Caballero Dorado de Virgo.

Los demás Caballeros de Seijo fueron a auxiliar a Sayaka que estaba muy mal herida y casi al borde de la muerte. Incluso los padres de esta estaban con ella.

\- ¡Resiste hija! – decía la madre de la peli ceniza mirando como su hija se desangraba mucho.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que le haya hecho esto su hermano?

\- ¡A un lado! – dijo una voz llegando al sitio.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? – dijo el señor Jinguji mirando al hondureño llegar - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hágase a un lado, voy a curar a Sayaka-san.

\- ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejar que…! – antes de que terminara de hablar, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de parte del moreno.

\- Mientras usted habla mierdas, su hija está muriendo – el chico llegó donde estaba la peli ceniza – espero que puedas mejorarte después… Bendición de Kukulkán.

El poder envolvió a Sayaka y solo comenzó a verse como las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban por completo.

Unos segundos después, las heridas de la chica habían desaparecido casi por completo.

\- ¡E-Es increíble! – dijo la señora Jinguji – la has curado.

\- ¿E-Estoy curada? – dijo Sayaka mirándose el cuerpo para luego mirar al hondureño - ¿eres Maldonado-san?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué me curaste si eres de la Academia rival?

\- Aunque seamos rivales, somos del mismo ejército, al menos eso creen los Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¿No eres un Caballero de Athena?

\- No, solo soy un guerrero que pelea para Satogahama.

\- Increíble – la peli ceniza miraba fijamente al chico.

\- Me voy, mejórate – el hondureño se fue del lugar mientras Sayaka miraba al chico que se iba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien hija? – dijo el señor ya recuperándose del golpe del hondureño.

\- Y-Ya estoy mejor.

\- Eso me dio miedo – dijo la madre de los gemelos – pero ese chico no parece tan malo.

\- Ayudar a alguien que es enemigo, es alguien de admirar.

\- Maldonado-san – Sayaka no le despegaba la mirada al moreno que se había ido donde sus amigos.

.

\- ¡Ganó! – dijo Tsubasa aliviada por el triunfo.

\- Bueno, desde que vistió la Armadura de Virgo supe que ya teníamos la batalla ganada – dijo Asada.

\- Aunque dio algo de miedo ver como Jinguji-san actuaba – dijo Ukita.

\- En parte – opinó Nozaki.

\- Ese chico es alguien muy poderoso – dijo el señor Shinonome.

\- Por algo Ramón-san lo entrenó bastante bien – dijo Nakano mirando al hondureño – aunque…

\- ¿Qué pasa Nakano? – preguntó Asada mirando a la peli verde.

\- Fue a curar a Sayaka Jinguji-san a pesar de ser una rival… realmente… es un buen chico – la periodista se sonrojó bastante, cosa que Ryo y Shiho no pasaron por alto.

\- Bueno, será divertido ver esto – dijo Yoshimi.

\- Ahora tenemos un quinto Caballero Dorado – dijo Shiho desviando el tema de Ramón – imaginar que él sería el Caballero de Virgo.

\- Solo falta preguntar si acepta el puesto – dijo Tsukumo – aunque a lo mejor al estar bajo las instrucciones de Maldonado-san, lo más probable es que no acepte el puesto tampoco.

\- Solo el destino lo dirá.

.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Shinji! – dijo Kudo – vestiste la Armadura Dorada y venciste a tu hermana.

\- Gracias, aunque se sintió rato el usar las técnicas de Virgo – dijo el peli ceniza – usaban mucho cosmos y el usar el Tesoro del Cielo fue algo que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

\- Lo malo fue que… mataste a esos Caballeros – dijo Honjou.

\- Sí, lo lamento tanto – dijo el peli ceniza – es que cuando se metieron… me enojé mucho por que invadieron el cuadrilátero y… no sé qué pasó.

\- No los mataste – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Si los hubieras matado, sus cosmos hubiesen desaparecido, más siguen activos, lo que hiciste fue privarlos de los sentidos.

\- ¿E-Entonces… no los maté?

\- No – Joan miró fijamente al peli ceniza que respiraba más tranquilo – deberías entrenar mejor el Tesoro del Cielo.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Por cierto, ¿seguirás vistiendo la Armadura?

\- ¿No puedo?

\- No es eso… haz lo que quieras.

\- Bien.

\- ¡Comenzaremos con el sexto encuentro! – se anunció - ¡Joan Fábregas contra la Caballera de Brújula!

\- ¿Ahora voy yo?

\- Joan, da lo mejor de ti compadre.

\- ¡Aquí voy!

.

\- ¡Sigue Fábregas-san! – dijo Nozaki mirando como el mexicano iba al cuadrilátero.

\- Kana, ¿lista para apoyar a tu amado?

\- Aun recuerdo a ese tipo – dijo el señor Tsukumo.

\- ¿Él es el chico que te gusta Kana? – dijo la madre de la peli negra.

\- Sí – Tsukumo miró a sus padres con una sonrisa que los sorprendió mucho ya que la chica no solía sonreír así.

\- Esperemos que de lo mejor de sí – dijo Shiho.

\- Joan es fuerte, es más que obvio que ganará.

.

Ambos combatientes pasaron a la arena de lucha, pero la cosa era que la peleadora de Seijo iba con una capucha.

\- ¿Quién será? – Joan iba pensando sobre quien podría ser la persona bajo la capucha – su cosmos… me es familiar, pero de dónde.

Cuando ambos estaban en el cuadrilátero, la chica miraba fijamente al mexicano.

\- ¿Eres Joan Carlos Fábregas?

\- Sí, pero ¿cómo me conoces?

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

\- No puedo decirte eso si no me muestras el rostro – dijo el castaño.

\- Solo te dejaré ver un poco de mi rostro – la chica reveló un poco su rostro, incluido su cabello que era rubio y largo, su piel un poco de bronceada y sus ojos eran verdes y poseía una buena figura por lo que se podía intuir - ¿ya te acuerdas?

\- T-Tu eres… - en ese momento, a Joan se le vino el recuerdo de una chica a la mente, más cuando mencionó el nombre de la chica - ¿Katsuragi?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Finalizó la batalla de los gemelos, pero ahora Joan se enfrentará a una misteriosa rival._

_¿Quién será la chica a la cual enfrentará Joan?_

_¿Qué relación guarda con él?_

_Todo esto se resolverá en el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	10. Ninjas y propuestas

**Reciban el poder de mi hoja sagrada… ¡Excalibur!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Honestamente el comportamiento de Shinji fue algo que se me ocurrió al instante que escribía, aunque creo que sí, se me pasó un poco la mano con esto. Un nuevo Caballero Dorado nació. Joan frente a una enemiga que ya conoce. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jajaja, Senran Kagura, por cierto, ya me terminé de ver la serie y estuvo buena. Sí, noté eso de que dice que es lesbiana, aunque, creo que en parte se equivocan. No he jugado los juegos, pero no le miro un sentimiento de atracción hacia las chicas, solo de juegos de los pechos. Ni modo, veamos qué es lo que pasa. Y sí, Ramón se mira que tendrá harem y muy bueno, eso sí, faltan algunas que se unan. ¡Saludos y Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_._

**AVISO DE FIC**

**Chicos, quiero informarles que en mi muro ya está el nuevo fic de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine titulado: "**Cinderella Nine: Vacaciones**", al cual incluirá a los personajes femeninos del juego y los personajes masculinos del Autor El Redentor 777. Pasen y disfrútenlo.**

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego de la sangrienta batalla entre los gemelos Jinguji, una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar.

Joan Fábregas y la nueva chica que estaba frente a él, se enfrentarían en una nueva batalla, pero al parecer… las cosas se ponían feas al saber que al menos Joan conocía a la rival.

\- ¿Eres… Katsuragi? – dijo el mexicano viendo hacia su rival que había revelado un poco su rostro.

\- Veo que me recuerdas Joan-san – dijo la chica – ha pasado tiempo, pero se ve que tienes buena memoria.

\- Como olvidarte, si aún recuerdo tus bromas conmigo y los demás.

\- Vamos, tampoco me digas eso, me sonrojas.

\- No sabía que luchabas con Seijo.

\- Bueno, menos palabras y más acción – dijo la chica quitándose la capucha y revelando su cuerpo completo.

La chica era de piel algo bronceada, cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes, además de contar con un gran pecho y una hermosa figura.

Todos los chicos Seijo y parte de Satogahama gritaron ante la belleza de la joven.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? – dijo Yasmina mirando fijamente a la rubia que era realmente hermosa.

\- Increíble – dijo Souta – es muy linda.

\- Sí que sí – dijo Kudo.

\- Joan la llamó por su primer nombre, eso quiere decir que… - Hibiki quedó a media palabra.

\- ¿La conoces Ramón? – preguntó Rafael a su amigo hondureño.

\- No, no tengo idea de quien es – respondió el moreno - ¿la conoces?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y que es de Joan?

\- Podemos decir que se conocen desde hace tiempo – respondió el mexicano mayor dejando en suspenso a los demás que solo lo miraron.

\- Katsuragi – Esperanza miraba a la chica de cabello rubio, pero por alguna razón miraba a la rubia con algo de enojo en su mirada.

.

\- ¿Acaso escuché mal? – dijo Iwaki – Fábregas llamó a esa chica por su nombre.

\- Y no solo eso, hablaron como si ya se conocieran – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué será? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- A lo mejor ya se conocían de hace tiempo – dijo Akane.

\- ¿En serio? – Asada preguntó, pero en eso, se sintió un cosmos algo amenazador, cosa que asustó a más de alguna.

\- Kana-san, relájate – dijo la Presidenta mirando a la chica peli negra.

\- Esa chica… - Tsukumo miraba a la plataforma en la que estaban ambos combatientes – Joan.

\- N-No te preocupes Senpai, estoy más que segura que Fábregas-san no haría nada malo.

\- Eso espero.

\- No te preocupes Kana, estoy segura de que él solo pudo saber quién era por el aviso.

\- Pero si cuando la anunciaron solo mencionaron su rango de Caballero, no dijeron su nombre.

\- ¿Eh? – Iwaki supo que la había regado.

\- Ya veo – Tsukumo solo se deprimía más por eso.

\- Hija, no creo que debas sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido – habló la progenitora de esta – puede que ya se conocieran, eso es lo más lógico.

\- ¿Tú crees madre?

\- Sí.

\- Espero que ese tipo no se atreva a engañarte, porque si lo hace, lo mato.

\- Le haces algo a nuestro yerno… – la mujer fue y le agarró de la entrepierna – no solo te arrancaré lo que tienes aquí abajo, además, dormirás en el suelo desde ahora.

\- Además, no creo que Fábregas-san vaya a caer derrotado – dijo Waka dando una opinión.

.

\- ¡Que inicie la batalla!

\- Lo siento Joan-san, pero creo que esto acaba aquí – dijo la rubia - ¡Recibirás el ataque de mi Unicornio!

\- ¿Qué no eras Caballera de Brújula?

\- Cambié de Armadura – dijo la chica – tomé prestada la de Ikaruga.

\- ¡Espero que no me la dañes! – gritó una voz femenina desde atrás del cuadrilátero.

\- ¿También está Ikaruga?

\- Menos charla y más acción – la chica comenzó a carga su cosmos, el cual Joan notó algo.

\- Su cosmos… es muy…

.

\- ¿Por qué su cosmos es muy débil? – dijo Ramón mirando a la chica.

\- Será objetivo fácil para Joan – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Conozco a Katsuragi-san, y sé que no es una amenaza para Joan, pero conociéndolo, verás que durará un poco la pelea.

\- ¡Derrótala Carlos! – gritó Esperanza.

\- ¿E-Esperanza? – ambos latinos miraron con una gota de sudor a la chica.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Cortés-Senpai? – dijeron los de primer año.

.

\- ¡Verás el poder del Unicornio! – Katsuragi cargó su cosmos y se dirigió hacia el mexicano.

\- Estoy listo Katsuragi.

\- ¡Galope de Unicornio! – gritó la chica mientras con sus dos pies se dirigía al mexicano que no se movió del lugar.

\- … - Joan, sin decir nada, solo atrapó con su mano derecha el ataque de Katsuragi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Excelente técnica Katsuragi – dijo el chico – pero aun te falta experiencia con la Armadura de Unicornio, además, es una Armadura de Bronce, descendiste de rango.

\- Es que me miraba más linda con este color morado – la chica se separó – la Armadura de Unicornio fue mi objetivo, pero Ikaruga-san se la llevó primero.

\- ¡No me eches la culpa!

\- Bueno, lo importante es que miro que has aumentado mucho tu poder desde la última vez que luchamos.

\- Ya no tendremos un empate como la última vez – Joan miró fijamente a la rubia – esta vez… te ganaré Katsuragi.

\- Inténtalo.

\- Atácame.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Katsuragi se levantó y fue directo a Joan - ¡Estampida de Unicornio!

El ataque se manifestó como un Unicornio galopando hacia el mexicano, que por suerte tenía gran poder y pudo mandar a volar al ataque con una sola mano.

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia estaba impresionada por esto - ¿Cómo es posible eso Joan-san?

\- El poder que he ganado a lo largo de los años me ha dado mucha experiencia.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos? – preguntó.

\- Te contaré eso después, primero, debemos terminar esta pelea – Joan cargó algo de su cosmos en su pierna derecha – Me atacaste con una estampida de Unicornio, ahora recibirás la mía.

\- No te dejaré – Katsuragi cargó cosmos en sus piernas, a lo más que pudo - ¡No dejaré que me ganes!

\- ¡Veremos quién gana!

\- ¡Galope de Unicornio! – la rubia fue directo al castaño mientras él hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡Recibe el poder del Toro Dorado! – Joan se envolvió en un aura dorada mientras cargaba su poder - ¡Gran Cuerno!

\- ¡Ni creas que eso me ganará!

El ataque de Joan chocó contra las piernas de Katsuragi que luchaba para hacer retroceder el ataque del chico.

\- ¡N-No perderé!

\- Lo siento Katsuragi, pero ahora no debo perder.

\- ¡No me rendiré! – gritó la rubia – ganaré a como dé lugar.

\- Lo lamento, pero por ahora no pienso perder, no de nuevo – la voz de Joan se volvió algo ronca y tenebrosa, cosa que la chica no notó.

\- ¡Embestida de Unicornio!

\- Ni ese ataque podrá hacerme daño – Joan con su otra mano comenzó a llenarla con cosmos mientras la elevaba al cielo – lo siento Katsuragi, pero no perderé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Inframundo – fue lo único que dijo Joan antes de que ambos, por alguna razón, fueron transportados a otro lugar.

El sitio era oscuro, sin vida, parecía una gran llanura de rocas y sin nada.

\- ¿Q-Que es este sitio? – dijo la chica mirando el lugar, hasta que su vista se clavó en algo.

Había una montaña la cual tenía un gran agujero en la punta. No solo eso, había una fila de personas que iban hacia allá.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy?

\- En el monte Yomotsu.

\- ¿Monte Yomotsu?

\- El monte que desde tiempos ancestrales es la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y el Inframundo.

\- ¿E-El Inframundo?

\- Sí, los dominios de Hades, el rey del Inframundo.

\- ¿D-De Hades? – Katsuragi estaba asustada por eso - ¿q-que me harás?

\- Nada… solo quería mostrarte mi poder.

\- ¿Q-Que te ha pasado Joan-san?

\- Te contaré este pequeño secreto – el mexicano se acercó a la rubia – la diosa Coatlicue me dio este poder.

\- ¿L-La diosa Coatlicue?

\- Sí, la diosa de la mitología azteca que representa la vida y la muerte.

\- ¿C-Como lo hiciste?

\- ¡Hora de regresar al mundo de los vivos!

\- ¿Qué?

Sin más, ambos volvieron a la plataforma de batalla.

\- ¡Los chicos han vuelto! – dijeron varios cuando ambos jóvenes volvieron a la plataforma.

\- ¿Por qué me llevaste ahí?

\- Para demostrarte mi poder – en eso, Joan emitió fuerte su cosmos y en eso, vino algo que dejó a todos callados.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – dijo Katsuragi mirando hacia el cielo.

La Armadura Dorada de Tauro había llegado al lugar y se puso frente a Joan.

.

\- ¿La Armadura Dorada de Tauro? – Shiho miraba a la dicha Armadura - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- A lo mejor Fábregas-san la llamó – dijo Tomoe.

\- Ese chico… es capaz de llamar a la Armadura Dorada – el señor Tsukumo estaba impresionado por eso - ¿Qué demonios es?

\- Solo un estudiante de Satogahama – dijo Tsukumo mirando a su padre – solo un simple estudiante… y el chico que amo.

\- Kana – su padre no entendía como ella se había enamorado de alguien tan poderoso y que estaba lleno de sorpresas.

.

\- ¿La vas a vestir?

\- No me gusta vestir estas Armaduras, pero te mostraré el poder de un Caballero Dorado – dicho eso, Joan fue envuelto por la Armadura.

\- ¿Q-Que harás ahora?

\- ¿Te rindes Katsuragi?

\- No tengo chances de ganarte – dijo con sinceridad – arrójalo todo.

\- Bien – Joan tomó su posición - ¡Gran Cuerno!

El ataque dio de lleno en Katsuragi que salió volando con parte de la Armadura de Unicornio rota.

\- ¡K-Katsuragi de Unicornio ha sido vencida! El ganador es Joan Fábregas.

El público de Satogahama estalló en aplausos por la gran actuación de parte del castaño.

\- ¡Eso Joan! – grataban los chicos desde afuera de la plataforma.

\- Lo logró – dijo Rafael – aunque ya se sabía que lo haría.

\- Sí.

Joan en vez de celebrar fue donde estaba Katsuragi que seguía en el piso.

\- ¿Estás bien Katsuragi-san? – dijo Ikaruga atendiendo a su mejor amiga.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues… - la rubia no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de la nada, comenzó a acariciar los pechos de su amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Katsuragi-san?!

\- Veo que han crecido un poco.

\- ¡S-Suéltame!

\- E-Este… - Joan estaba frente a ellas mirando el espectáculo - ¿p-puedo decir algo?

\- Joan-san – Katsuragi miró al castaño – fue una buena pelea.

\- Lo mismo digo – el chico se acercó a la rubia – ¿te sientes bien?

\- Sí – la chica sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a más de alguno, incluida su amiga Ikaruga – hace tiempo que no abrazabas a tu hermana mayor ¿verdad?

\- No – el chico sin más le correspondió el abrazo, aunque solo fue corto – te sigo diciendo Katsuragi o Katsu-nee como los demás.

\- Como quieras, además – sin más, la chica tomó la entrepierna del chico - ¡quiero saber cuánto ha crecido!

\- N-No hagas eso – el chico se logró liberar de eso – sabes que ahora somos adolescentes, eso no es adecuado, además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Ya me estoy viendo con alguien – dijo el joven.

\- ¿Ya tienes a alguien? – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada – ya veo.

\- Bueno, suerte con el resto de la batalla, de suerte vamos a ver que sigue.

\- Bien.

Joan se alejó del lugar mientras Ikaruga se miraba con Katsuragi.

\- ¿Estás bien Katsuragi-san?

\- S-Sí, solo me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien – sin más, la rubia continuó con la mirada baja hacia donde estaban los demás guerreros.

.

\- ¡Ganó! – dijo Tsubasa celebrando con Tomoe.

\- Eso fue muy fácil para él – dijo Shinonome – es más, que haya convocado a la Armadura de Tauro ya es un logro.

\- Ahora que la Armadura lo obedece a él, ya es lógico que la logre invocar a voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo conoce a esa chica? – Tsukumo miró fijamente a la rubia que estaba con los demás combatientes de Seijo.

\- T-Tranquilízate Tsukumo, apuesto que solo es una vieja amiga.

\- Pero es que ese abrazo no es común – volvió a decir la peli negra – ese abrazo es… muy cariñoso.

\- Además que le agarró la entrepierna – Iwaki soltó de sorpresa, pero luego se tapó la boca – l-lo siento.

\- ¿P-Por qué ella haría algo así? – dijo Kurashiki – esa chica no tiene decencia.

\- Coincido con eso.

\- Necesito hablar con él – fueron las palaras claves de la peli negra, cosa que incluso sus padres estaban asustados.

.

\- ¡Ganaste Joan! – dijeron los demás felicitando al mexicano menor.

\- Gracias chicos.

\- Aunque conociéndote, no creo que fuese problema para ti ¿verdad?

\- Pues Shinzuke, podemos decir que ya tenía la batalla ganada.

\- Que raro te ves con la Armadura de Tauro Carlos – la española miraba al chico que aun vestía la Armadura.

\- ¿Se me ve mal?

\- No es eso, te ves más guapo – dijo la chica con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- P-Pues gracias – el chico desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Bueno, dejen de coquetear – dijo Kudo sonrojando a ambos.

\- Solo esperemos cual será el próximo combate.

\- ¡Atención luchadores y público en general! Nos tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos, por lo cual los luchadores pueden ir a descansar o ver a alguien por mientras.

\- ¿Un descanso de media hora?

\- Bueno, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Vamos al palco de las Saintias – dijo Rafael, pero luego notó como uno de ellos no estaba prestando atención - ¿Ramón?

\- … - el chico estaba ido viendo al lado de los luchadores de Seijo.

\- ¿Ramón?

\- Esa chica… - el hondureño miró fijamente a alguien debajo de una capucha que por extraño que parezca, lo saludó.

\- ¡La pelota la lleva Rubilio Castillo y…! – gritó Rafael en el oído del hondureño.

\- ¡Gooooooooooooool del Motagua! – gritó el moreno - ¿Qué pasó Rafael?

\- Eso quiero saber, andas distraído amigo.

\- L-Lo siento, es que vi a alguien.

\- ¿A alguien?

\- Sí.

\- Que raro – dijo el mexicano - ¿conoces a alguien?

\- En parte.

\- Bueno, vamos donde las Saintias nos esperaban.

\- Ya voy – sin más, todos los chicos se fueron al palco en el que estaban las Saintias.

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – dijo Iwaki que no veía a los combatientes.

\- Ni idea, sus cosmos los siento, pero no sé dónde están – dijo Tsubasa.

\- A lo mejor se fueron a comer o algo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – en eso, tocaron la puerta - ¿Quiénes son?

\- **Los latinos que venimos del otro lado del mundo.**

\- Con solo saber ese idioma podemos saber quiénes son – Tomoe fue la que fue a abrir la puerta y no solo estaban los latinos, sino que también los demás guerreros.

\- Ya venimos – dijo Rafael entrando junto a los demás.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta – dijo Shiho dándoles la bienvenida.

\- ¡Qué gran batalla se han librado! – dijo Yoshimi – le dieron al estilo Mucha Lucha.

\- No creo que fuera así – dijo Joan – solo peleamos como fuera posible.

\- Joan.

\- ¿Eh? – el mexicano supo de quien era esa voz - ¿Qué pasa Kana?

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- E-Está bien – el chico no comprendía porque la chica estaba así, pero enseguida comenzó a comprender cuando vio a los dos señores que estaban al lado suyo.

Mientras Joan estaba en sus asuntos con Tsukumo, los demás chicos no fueron la excepción, aunque con Rafael y Ramón, fue distinto.

Ambos, sin hacer mucho caso a los demás, solo fueron a la vitrina que daba para el cuadrilátero de lucha.

Mientras que con los demás…

\- ¡Eso fue increíble Miyamoto-san! – exclamó Tsubasa al peli negro.

\- Gracias Arihara-san, pero no fue para tanto, al final no pude ganar.

\- Pero tampoco el rival ganó, además, fue increíble como lanzaste el ataque al final.

\- Bueno, fue gracias a ti que gané Arihara-san.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Cuando hablaste conmigo, de la nada saqué fuerzas para vencer a mi rival – dijo el chico – gracias Arihara-san.

\- D-De nada – por alguna razón, el ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro le dio una alegría a Tsubasa, incluso se sonrojó un poco.

\- Bueno, creo que deberé seguir entrenando.

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando, aunque por alguna razón les gustaba mucho la compañía del otro, cosa que incluso los padres de la Saintia castaña notaron.

.

Con Souta…

\- Fue una increíble batalla Haraguchi-kun – dijo Nozaki acercándose al peli verde.

\- El Caballero de Orión casi me derrota, pero creo que el crédito te lo tendría que dar a ti Nozaki-san.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me animaste para sacar fuerzas de mi interior y pude ganar, aunque nunca supe cómo.

\- ¿No supiste como ganaste?

\- Ni idea – dijo el más bajo – solo recuerdo que sentí como un poder me invadía y al final, no recuerdo casi nada.

\- Bueno, al final ganaste Haraguchi-kun.

\- Sí, gracias por la ayuda Nozaki-san.

\- Y-Yo… - el ver al joven más de cerca le dio a Nozaki una punzada en el corazón y solo sentía como este comenzaba a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se ponían rojas – d-de nada.

Los padres de la rubia no pasaron por alto este detalle. Miraron al peliverde y realmente se daban la idea de que tal vez su hija se pudiera enamorar de alguien como él.

.

Con Akira…

-Ese gane tuyo fue el mejor Kushida-Senpai! – dijo Yasmina que estaba con el peli negro.

\- S-Solo hice lo que pude.

\- No seas pesimista – Iwaki se acercó al chico – eres tan fuerte.

\- N-No es eso Iwaki-san… - el chico comenzó a emanar su aura Akuma que asustó a más de alguno, pero Iwaki no tuvo nada de miedo y más bien se río de esto.

\- Vamos, no hay de que ponerse nervioso – la chica se lanzó a sus brazos – te ves adorable con esta aura.

\- Y-Yo… - el chico se ponía más nervioso.

\- Eres fuerte Akira.

\- N-No creo que sea para tanto Iwaki-san…

\- Vamos, no me llames así, dime solo Yoshimi.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, ya te llamo por tu nombre, así que, por lógica, deberás llamarme por mi primer nombre también.

\- B-Bien… así será… Yoshimi.

\- B-Bien – la chica no se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- Ya vine – dijo una mujer llegando al sitio, vestía igual a Yoshimi, solo que su cabello era negro y en su pecho traía varias vendas - ¿de qué me perdí?

\- De mucho Daidouji – dijo la madre de la peli mostaza a su hermana.

\- ¿Y Yoshimi?

\- Ahí está.

\- ¿Eh? – Daidouji miró como su sobrina estaba hablando con un chico, es más, cuando emitía esa aura daba miedo, pero Yoshimi parecía no estar preocupada o asustada por eso.

\- ¿Crees que ese chico se gane el corazón de Yoshimi?

\- Ni idea – la peli negra miró fijamente a Akira – pero si ese chico se hace pareja de Yoshimi, lo someteré a un entrenamiento para ver si es digno de ella.

Los padres de la peli mostaza solo rodaron los ojos ante las ocurrencias de la peli negra.

.

Mientras que con los dos latinos…

\- **¿Ya me dirás?** – preguntó el mayor de los dos.

\- **¿De qué?**

\- **¿Qué tiene tan preocupado?** – dijo el mexicano – **desde que miraste a los combatientes de Seijo has estado muy ido.**

Mientras los chicos hablaban, no sintieron como Nakano, Shinonome y Shiho, acompañadas de sus padres, venían hacia ellos, en especial al hondureño.

\- **¿Me dirás que te pasa?**

\- **Es que…** \- el hondureño miró hacia la plataforma – **creo que vi a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.**

\- **¿Alguien que conoces?**

**\- Sí, creí que me había equivocado de persona, pero me devolvió el saludo y supe que era ella.**

**\- ¿Ella? ¿Es mujer?**

**\- Sí.**

**\- Es casi como lo de Joan ¿verdad?**

**\- Un poco, realmente quiero verla** – dijo el moreno.

\- ¿Ramón-san?

\- ¿Eh? – el chico volteó hacia atrás y notó como Nakano lo había llamado, pero no venía solo - ¿Qué ocurre Ayaka-san? ¿Por qué vienen también Shinonome y Nomi?

\- Que bienvenida nos das – dijo la peli azul en tono sarcástico.

\- Gracias por el cumplido Shinonome.

\- ¿Estás preparado para tu batalla Maldonado-san? – preguntó Shiho.

\- Más que listo, aunque no te mentiré, estoy algo debilitado por haber usado tantas veces la Bendición de Kukulkán.

\- No deberías usarla mucho Maldonado – dijo Shinonome.

\- Es cierto Ramón, la Bendición de Kukulkán cansa cuando la usas mucho, además, usaste la Furia de Kukulkán.

\- No importa, sabes que no me rendiré aun sabiendo lo peligroso que pueda ser el rival – dijo el chico – además Rafael, sabes que un guerrero no se basa en la fuerza que tenga.

\- Sí, se basa en el cosmos que pueda acumular su cuerpo.

\- Ramón Maldonado-san.

\- ¿Sí? – el chico miró a la voz que lo llamaba.

\- Soy Aya Nakano, la madre de Ayaka – se presentó la mujer que era parecida a Nakano, solo que su cabello era más oscuro y sus ojos más claros.

\- Un gusto.

\- Me presentaré también – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro junto a su esposa – Maldonado-san, soy Soichiro Nomi, padre de Shiho.

\- Y yo soy Rei Nomi, madre de Shiho.

\- Un gusto.

\- Me presentaré también – ahora fue un hombre de cabello negro y de apariencia intimidante – soy Yato Shinonome, padre de Ryo.

\- Y me presentaré también Maldonado-san – ahora fue una mujer que era la viva imagen de Ryo, solo que su cabello era un poco más corto que el de su hija – soy Hikari Shinonome, madre de Ryo.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo el hondureño haciendo una reverencia - ¿a qué debo el honor?

\- De muchas cosas – dijo Ayaka.

\- ¿Por qué Ayaka-san?

\- Vaya que son cercanos – dijo Aya – veo que mi hija es la única a la que llamas por su nombre ¿verdad Maldonado-san?

\- Creo que sí – dijo el chico, en eso, la española se acercó a ellos.

\- Ramón, necesito que vengas después – dijo la peli verde llamando la atención de los padres de las chicas.

\- Está bien Esperanza.

\- ¿La llamas también a ella por su nombre?

\- Sí, es una amiga.

\- ¿Por qué la llamas por su primer nombre? – preguntó el padre de Ryo.

\- Así somos, ella es española.

\- ¿Ella es española?

\- Sí, es normal para nosotros llamarnos por nuestro nombre, así que para nosotros es algo común.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, ¿de qué querían hablar?

\- Iré al grano Maldonado-san – dijo el padre de Ryo – tal vez no lo sepas, pero hay una regla en el clan Shinonome que dice si alguien del clan es vencido en un encuentro en vivo, esta persona debe casarse con la que la derrotó para recuperar su honor.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí – ahora fue Ryo la que habló – así que… Maldonado, a partir de ahora soy tu prometida.

\- ¿P-P-Prometida? – eso dejó sin habla al hondureño.

\- Lo siento por esa regla de tu clan, Shinonome – dijo la madre de Shiho – pero lastimosamente Maldonado-san quedará en manos del clan Nomi.

\- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- Verás Maldonado-san, Shiho, al ser la más fuerte de las Saintias, tiene más derecho a elegir su pareja y efectivamente hemos notado que eres el tipo de chico que busca Shiho y el que buscamos nosotros.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – habló la Presidenta – me atraes bastante, más por como a pesar de todo seguiste ayudando a la Academia junto a tus amigos.

\- Aunque mi hija llevaría más ventaja – dijo la madre de la periodista – Ayaka es más cercana a Maldonado-san, algo que las demás no tienen ya que ambos se llaman por su nombre.

\- Mi hija es más fuerte que las suyas – dijo la madre de Shiho – ella es más digna de estar con alguien tan poderoso como él.

\- Lo lamento por ustedes dos, pero ninguna tiene argumentos para quedarse con Maldonado-san – dijo la madre de Ryo – desde ahora, mi hija es su prometida.

\- **Valiste verga Ramón **– dijo Rafael al oído del moreno.

\- **Honestamente, valí verga **– dijo el chico para luego alejarse un poco de la pelea, cosa que de suerte las demás no vieron.

Pero en eso…

El moreno vio hacia la plataforma y notó alguien… que llamó su atención.

-** ¿E-Ella es…? **

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Se hace el llamado a los combatientes que vuelvan al cuadrilátero! – anunciaron.

\- Tenemos que volver – dijo Ramón – chicos, vamos a ganar esto.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron los demás.

\- Hagan el mayor esfuerzo – dijo Shiho, pero en eso se fijó en Ramón – condúcenos hacia la victoria Maldonado-san.

\- Sí.

\- ¡A patear traseros!

Sin más, los chicos abandonaron la sala y se dirigían hacia el cuadrilátero de batalla.

**\- ¿Joan?**

**\- ¿Qué pasa?**

**\- Eso quiero saber** – Rafael miraba a su amigo algo preocupado – **no sé qué les picó a ti y a Ramón que andan muy preocupados.**

**\- N-No es nada, en serio.**

**\- ¿Tuvo que ver con la plática que tuviste con Tsukumo-san?**

**\- P-Pues…** \- el chico tuvo que decir la verdad – **sí, fue eso.**

**\- ¿Y qué pasó?**

**\- Pues…**

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Joan fue junto a Tsukumo a hablar dónde estaban sus padres._

_\- ¿De quieres hablar Kana?_

_\- Mis padres quieren hablar contigo._

_\- ¿D-De qué?_

_La peli negra no respondió y solo llegó donde estaban sus padres._

_\- ¿Así que tú eres el chico que pretende a Kana? – preguntó el padre de la chica._

_\- E-Este…_

_\- Cálmate querido – habló la mujer que era la viva imagen de Tsukumo, solo que esta sonreía y mostraba sus emociones en el rostro, cosa contraria a su hija – así que tú eres el chico del cual mi hija ama ¿no?_

_\- B-Bueno, sí._

_\- No seas pesimista Joan-san – dijo la peli negra mayor – me presento, soy Nana Tsukumo, madre de Kana._

_\- Veo que se parecen mucho._

_\- Antes que nada, me presentaré. Soy Godo Tsukumo – dijo el señor Tsukumo, el cual era de cabello negro y de aspecto intimidante - Imagino que sabes porque te citamos aquí ¿verdad?_

_\- L-La verdad no._

_\- Verás Joan-san, Kana nos ha contado que tú y ella están conociéndose para estar en una relación._

_\- A-Así es._

_\- ¿Y con que propósitos? – dijo el padre de la peli negra mirando fijamente a Joan – espero que no vaya a ser una relación pasajera y después dejes a Kana…_

_\- No haré eso – dijo el mexicano._

_\- ¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad? – cuestionó el señor._

_\- Mire, tal vez no tenga nada para demostrarle que realmente amo a Kana, pero honestamente pienso que ella es diferente. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie._

_\- ¿Cómo pretendes mantener su relación si formalizan? – preguntó amablemente Nana._

_\- Pensé en eso un poco, sé que aun somos estudiantes de Preparatoria, además, su rango como Saintia la favorece mucho, además, es un año mayor que yo y eso a veces puede ser un impedimento, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible para estar con ella._

_\- ¿Cómo harás eso? – dijo el señor – tú no eres japonés, eres extranjero, ¿Cómo harás para mantener su relación?_

_\- Eso será difícil para mí – dijo Joan – pero tengo varias opciones para eso. Me quedaré en Japón por ella o incluso me la llevaré a México, lo que ocurra primero. Pero quiero que tengan algo en mente, no la dejaré sola._

_Los padres de la peli negra miraban con asombro al joven. Tsukumo por su parte solo se dedicó a abrazar al joven de cabello castaño, cosa que Joan correspondió con mucho gusto._

_\- ¿Estás 100% seguro de eso Joan-san? – dijo Nana._

_\- Estoy más que seguro – dijo el chico – mi orgullo de guerrero lo entrego para demostrar que lo mío con Kana va en serio._

_\- Si eso es cierto, entonces no tendrás problemas de protegerla de todo._

_\- Lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida, pero quiero a Kana, no, amo a Kana Tsukumo._

_\- ¿Cuán lejos quieres llegar con ella?_

_\- Si es posible, al altar, casarme con ella y tener hijos._

_\- Veo que realmente quieres a mi hija – dijo Nana – es más, te daré esto._

_\- ¿Qué cosa? – Joan no sabía que iba a pasar, pero cuando lo supo, se avergonzó bastante._

_\- Ten Joan-san – la madre de la peli negra le entregó un par de condones._

_\- ¡¿Por qué le das eso?! – reclamó el padre de la peli negra._

_\- No queremos que tengan un accidente, así que, es mejor que se protejan._

_\- ¡Pero aún son adolescentes!_

_\- ¿Qué tiene? – dijo la mujer con mucha calma – mientras se cuiden, no hay problema._

_Mientras los padres de Tsukumo discutían, ambos jóvenes solo miraban con una gota de sudor la escena._

_\- ¿A-Así son tus padres? – preguntó Joan._

_\- Sí, aunque mi mamá siempre le termina ganando._

_\- Ya veo – en eso, Joan solo le echó mirada a los condones que le dio su suegra - ¿q-que haré con esto?_

_\- ¿No los vamos a usar?_

_\- ¿Q-Que? – la cara de Joan se puso roja por lo dicho por su amante - ¿q-que estás diciendo?_

_\- No le miro problema a que lo hagamos – dijo Tsukumo sin pena en su voz – si nos cuidamos no hay problema._

_\- K-Kana._

_\- ¿Q-Que tal si después de las batallas me acompañas a mi habitación?_

_\- Y-Yo… el chico estaba que se moría de la vergüenza – b-bien._

_\- Te espero allá._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- **¿En serio pasó eso?** – dijo Rafael al escuchar el relato de su amigo Joan.

\- **S-Sí.**

\- **Bueno, creo que alguien no dormirá esta noche **– dijo en burla el mayor.

\- **¡Cállate Rafael!**

En eso, el mexicano mayor se puso a cantar.

.

_**Entramos los dos,**_

_**buscando un hotel.**_

_**Un poco nerviosos al imaginar que va a suceder.**_

_**Sabía que sería **_

_**la noche perfecta**_

_**nuestra primera vez**_

_**solo tengo 15 y ella 16.**_

.

\- ¡**Que te calles Rafael! – **le gritó Joan con la cara toda roja.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- N-No es nada, solo hablábamos sobre las próximas batallas.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, batallaremos a todo que nos de nuestros cosmos.

\- Sí, demos todo de sí.

.

\- ¡Daremos a conocer nuestra próxima batalla! – anunciaron – la séptima batalla se llevará a cabo entre… ¡Esperanza Cortés del Rio contra Naruto Uzumaki!

\- ¿Ahora voy yo? – dijo la española.

\- Da lo mejor de ti Esperanza – dijo Joan a su mejor amiga.

\- Lo haré Carlos.

\- Esperanza, da lo mejor de ti – dijo Rafael a su amiga.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí.

\- Recuerda lo que entrenamos Esperanza.

\- Lo haré Ramón.

Esperanza subió al cuadrilátero y se dirigía hacia el centro de este.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- Sí, de hecho, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Cortés-Senpai se ve muy linda, es más, sus pechos se miran muy bien – dijo Yasmina ganándose la mirada molesta de Ramón.

Mientras Esperanza iba caminando, escuchó un estruendo en el lugar y volteó hacia atrás.

-** ¿Qué fue eso chavales?**

**\- No te preocupes Esperanza, solo fue un rayo que cayó cerca.**

**\- ¿Bien? – **la española solo siguió su camino.

Mientras que en el lugar en el que estaban los chicos, se veía a un peli rosa en el suelo todo quemado.

\- ¿No crees que exageraste Ramón? – dijo Kudo.

\- Estará bien, además se lo merece, ya me cansa que siga siendo un pervertido.

\- Tú lo has dicho – dijeron los demás.

.

\- ¿Así que tú eres mi contrincante? – decía el chico que era cabello rubio y ojos azules – tal vez no tenga Armadura, pero soy el más fuerte de los aspirantes a Caballeros. Derrotándote, ganaré una Armadura.

\- ¿Solo eso dirás? – dijo la peli verde - Qué pena me das

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó el joven – yo, Naruto Uzumaki, ganaré la pelea y les demostraré a todos como soy el más poderoso.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¡Comiencen el duelo!

\- ¡Aunque seas una chica no me contendré! – dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la peli verde - ¡Recibe mi poderoso Rasengan!

El ataque fue directo a la chica, que solo con su brazo derecho desvió el ataque del chico.

\- ¿Qué? – el de ojos azules no creía que Esperanza desviará con facilidad su ataque.

\- Creo que acabaré con esto rápido – la chica elevó con fiereza su cosmos hasta que apareció de nuevo la Armadura de Capricornio.

\- ¿La Armadura Dorada de Capricornio?

\- Sí – la vestimenta dorada se desprendió y envolvió el cuerpo de la española – te lo diré, no me gusta vestir la Armadura de Capricornio ni mucho menos usar su técnica estrella, pero creo que haré una excepción.

\- N-No puede ser – Naruto sudó frio y salió corriendo hacia atrás - ¡Mamá!

\- No lo harás – la peli verde levantó su brazo y lo bajó rápidamente - ¡Excalibur!

El ataque dio de lleno en el rubio que lo mandó a volar con fuerza por los aires mientras caía fuertemente hacia el suelo mientras se desangraba.

\- ¡La ganadora del encuentro es Esperanza Cortés del Rio de la Preparatoria Satogahama!

El público estalló en gritos mientras mostraba al mundo el poder de otro Caballero Dorado.

\- Ya puedes irte – dijo la española mientras la Armadura de Capricornio se iba del lugar.

.

\- ¡Eso es Esperanza! – gritó Iwaki.

\- Cortés-Senpai es fuerte – dijo Waka.

\- Realmente Cortés-san es muy fuerte – dijo Shiho – su espada es muy filosa.

\- Esa chica es muy fuerte – dijo Tsukumo – realmente su brazo derecho es el más fuerte del mundo.

.

\- ¡Eso fue genial Esperanza! – dijo Joan.

\- No fue nada Carlos – respondió – ese tipo no era nada fuerte.

\- Al menos lo venciste – dijo Ramón – pero, ¿era necesario usar la Armadura de Capricornio?

\- No, solo lo hice para parecer más dominante.

\- Siempre tan optimista Esperanza – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Quién será el próximo?

\- ¡Octavo encuentro de la contienda! ¡Rafael Alférez contra Yumi Kurogane!

\- ¿Yumi Kurogane? – dijo el mexicano mayor – Me pregunto quién será.

\- Ni idea Rafael, a lo mejor es alguien conocemos.

\- Bueno, creo que lo averiguaré una vez que luchemos – dijo el mayor – deséenme suerte chicos.

\- Lucha con todo Rafael.

\- Sí – el mayor de los mexicanos fue hacia el cuadrilátero.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ramón? – preguntó Esperanza al hondureño.

\- Ese nombre… lo he escuchado.

.

\- Ahora va Alférez – dijo Shinonome.

\- Va el chico de Maiko – dijo en voz baja la peli mostaza sonrojando a la peli roja.

\- ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo Iwaki-san?! – exclamó Kurashiki muy roja – n-no digas cosas como esa.

\- Pero la verdad es que te debe llamar la atención ¿verdad? – ahora fue Asada quien sonrojó más a la chica.

\- ¡C-Cállense!

\- Solo miremos la batalla que se mira que estará buena.

\- Sí.

.

Rafael llegó al centro de la plataforma y solo se encontró con otra chica que estaba con capucha, solo que está era de color blanca.

\- ¿Tu eres mi rival? – dijo la chica – se ve que no eres muy fuerte.

\- No me subestimes – dijo el mexicano – no tendré un cuerpo como el de mi amigo Joan, pero confío en que mi cosmos me hará triunfar.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo la chica mostraba un poco su rostro.

La combatiente de parte de Seijo tenía el cabello color gris pálido, ojos color morado muy pálidos y la piel clara, además de contar con un gran pecho.

\- ¿Listo para combatir? – dijo la joven.

\- Más que listo.

.

Con los chicos…

\- Es otra belleza – dijo Yasmina mientras veía de lejos a la joven.

\- Sí, honestamente las chicas de Seijo son muy lindas.

\- Sí, que raro está eso ¿verdad Ramón? – el mexicano miró hacia su amigo hondureño, el cual aún no despegaba la vista del ring - ¿Ramón?

\- No puede ser – dijo el hondureño a la chica que estaba frente a Rafael y solo se le vino la imagen de una niña pequeña sonriéndole - ¿Yumi-san?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Sí, he metido los personajes de Senran Kagura ya que me he empezado a mirar esta serie la cual estuvo muy buena, aunque me quedé con ganas de más con el final de la segunda temporada._

_Hemos presenciado muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero las sorpresas se vendrán más adelante._

_Incluido el encuentro de Rafael, quedan 5 encuentros para que el torneo termine._

_Redentor, tu que sabes más de esta franquicia, sabrás el tipo de poderes de Yumi. _

_En cuanto a Rafael, al ser el Caballero de Acuario, son conocidos como los maestros del agua y el hielo, así que tal vez ya sabrás que tipo de combate se viene._

_Con Katsuragi cambié de Armadura ya que le puse la de la Brújula al inicio, pero luego le puse la de Unicornio ya que esta Armadura se caracteriza porque sus ataques son con las piernas, así que ya sabrás porque la puse a ella._

_Bueno, sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Batalla helada y secretos revelados

**¡Se compran colchones! ¡Lavadoras! ¡Estufas!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Las batallas marchan bien, aunque honestamente creo que el hondureño la pasará mal con tres chicas… Jajaja, pobre Ramón, la va a pasar mal y Joan… a disfrutar la oportunidad única XD. Una batalla de hielo se acerca y un secreto se revelará. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, tuve una corazonada de que te gustaba Katsuragi, esa parte la escribí antes de tu especial de cumpleaños, cuando lo publicaste, supe que había dado en el blanco. Ramón… la pasará mal con tanta vieja XD. Y a eso súmale a la hermana de Joan y tal vez Sayaka, aunque faltan más mujeres en su harem. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¡Octavo encuentro! ¡Rafael Alférez vs Yumi Kurogane!

El encuentro de ahora sería entre el mexicano y la japonesa de actitud misteriosa.

\- ¿Yumi-san? – el hondureño se fijó en la rival del azteca y supo que podía ser la misma chica en la que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Ramón? – Joan se enteró de la actitud de su amigo - ¿la conoces?

\- Sí, la conozco.

\- ¿Conoces a esa tipa Ramón? – dijo Esperanza mirando al catracho.

\- Podemos decir que sí, la conozco muy bien.

\- ¿En qué sentido? Espero que sea de ese tipo – dijo Yasmina recuperándose y obviamente el doble sentido de la pregunta se hacía presente.

\- Yasmina, agradece que me estoy controlando – dijo el chico – ella es Yumi Kurogane, una vieja amiga que conocí en Honduras cuando entrenaba en Copán.

\- ¿Copán?

\- Es la ciudad natal de los Mayas, nuestra antigua civilización.

\- He oído hablar de Copán – dijo la española - ¿acaso no es allá donde veneraban a Kukulkán?

\- Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que de la nada comenzó a hacer frio, más en la zona de Comayagua en la que normalmente es caluroso el clima, pero esa vez hizo un frio horrible.

\- ¿Frio en un lugar de clima caluroso?

\- Sí, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que se trataba de una chica que entrenaba esos poderes.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso?

\- El Sumo Sacerdote me dio la orden de averiguar de donde era el origen de este clima que estaba afectando el país.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Resulta que era una chica que peleaba con unos espectros usando sus poderes de hielo.

\- ¿Era esa chica?

\- Sí – el hondureño siguió su relato – recuerdo que Yumi-san peleaba contra ellos aun siendo una chica de solo 8 años que no controlaba muy bien el cosmos.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

\- Solo tenía 6 años, pero ya entrenaba mucho y manejaba el cosmos con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- La chica estaba defendiendo a su maestro y al parecer su abuelo, que solo recuerdo que se apellidaba Kurogane.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Sencillo, supe que Yumi-san no podía controlar muy bien su cosmos y disparaba sus ataques de hielo a lo loco.

\- ¿Usa técnicas de hielo?

\- Sí.

\- Sigue el relato Ramón, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Verán, cuando llegué…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¡Aléjense espectros! – decía la chica disparando sus ataques de hielo hacia todos lados._

_Los espectros eran especies de fantasmas que trataban de luchar contra la pequeña Yumi que solo defendía a su maestro y abuelo._

_El señor estaba tirando en el suelo y se veía que no se movía._

_\- ¡Aléjense de mi abuelo! – Yumi disparó rocas heladas hacia los espectros que solo se movían con facilidad hacia ella._

_\- ¿Qué harás niña? – dijo uno de ellos - ¿a poco con ese cosmos tan débil nos ganarás?_

_\- Defenderé a mi abuelo Kurogane a como dé lugar – decía la peli gris – no dejaré que ustedes me venzan._

_\- Pues si a así quieres luchar, pelearemos._

_Los espectros fueron hacia Yumi, la cual luchó con todo lo que tenía, pero no pudo acertar un solo golpe a algún espectro._

_Entre algunos que habían ahí, varios le dieron de golpes a la chica la cual no soportó más eso y cayó al suelo casi sin energía._

_\- ¿Ese es todo tu poder, niñita? – dijo el espectro líder sonriendo de forma malvada._

_\- N-No._

_\- Vamos a matarla de una vez, creo que ya me cansé de jugar con ella._

_Antes de que el espectro le lanzara el ataque a Yumi, este recibió un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo derrumbó._

_\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijeron los demás._

_\- Es mejor que dejen ir a esa chica en paz – dijo un joven de piel morena llegando al luchar._

_\- Jajajaja – reían - ¿otro niño? ¿Qué hará un niño como tú en este lugar?_

_\- Lo repetiré una última vez, es mejor que dejen a esa chica o ya verán._

_\- Déjate de mierdas niño – decían los espectros - ¡Te mataremos!_

_Antes de que se acercarán al hondureño, los espectros salieron esfumados del lugar._

_\- ¡Luz eterna! – exclamó el peli negro – la luz del día es la enemiga de los espectros, por lo que ustedes no son más que basura._

_\- ¡M-Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!_

_\- Con solo ver mi rostro, ya lo sabrán – el chico al verlos fijamente, los espectros supieron quién era._

_\- ¿T-Tu eres…? – antes de que el espectro se esfumara por completo, solo alcanzó a decir - ¿Ramón de Kukulkán?_

_Sin más, ya no había rastros de los malvados que quisieron atacar a la chica._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- S-Sí – dijo la chica mirando al chico y para luego mirar a su abuelo - ¡Abuelo Kurogane!_

_\- Veo que realmente atacaron._

_\- ¡No te mueras abuelo Kurogane! – decía la chica - ¡No me dejes!_

_\- Y-Yumi – dijo con mucho esfuerzo el hombre – n-no llores, no te sientas así._

_\- ¡Mira cómo estás! – decía la niña llorando a mares – si solo fuera más fuerte…_

_\- ¿Q-Quien nos salvó?_

_\- Él – la chica señaló al joven que estaba con ellos._

_\- G-Gracias por salvar a mi nieta… lo agradezco mucho._

_\- No se preocupe, pero resista, no debe dejar a su nieta aquí._

_\- No tengo más fuerza para seguir viviendo, solo te pido por favor… cuida de ella hasta que sea fuerte._

_\- ¡No hables así abuelo!_

_\- ¿Está seguro?_

_\- Puedo notar que tienes un cosmos agradable y que no hay corrupción en ti – decía el hombre – puedo confiártela hasta que esté lista._

_\- Y-Yo… - a pesar de solo tener 6 años, el chico sabía lo que significaba todo esto – l-lo haré._

_\- Gracias – Kurogane le dedicó una última mirada a su nieta – Yumi… cuídate y sé una buena niña._

_\- Abuelo…_

_\- Por favor, recuerda siempre… luchar… por la justicia… - sin más, el señor Kurogane, pasó a mejorar vida._

_\- Abuelo… abuelo… ¡No te vayas abuelo! – gritaba la chica llorando en el pecho del ahora difunto Kurogane._

_El chico solo se mantenía a raya mientras miraba la triste escena._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- ¡¿Pasó todo eso?! – exclamó Kudo muy impresionado de la historia de este – fue muy triste.

\- Sí, luego de eso, me llevé a Yumi-san a Copán donde entrenó con los viejos. Manejó muy bien el cosmos y cuando cumplió 10 años, se fue del lugar.

\- ¿A poco no se despidieron?

\- Se fue cuando menos acordé – contaba el peli negro – pasé largo tiempo con mi familia en mi natal Comayagua y cuando volví a Copán, me dí cuenta de que ella se había ido junto a su amiga.

\- ¿Amiga?

\- Sí, ella tenía una amiga llamada Asuka Hanzou, al menos eso recuerdo. Ella vino por Yumi-san a los 6 meses que estuvo conmigo en Copán, pero decidió quedarse por 1 año a entrenar con nosotros.

\- Ramón – Yasmina miró fijamente al hondureño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda tienes tanta suerte con las mujeres?! – dijo muy desesperado el peli rosa - ¡Yo quiero varias chiqui babys que me quieran y que me adoren!

\- Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia – dijo Hibiki siendo asentido por todos.

\- Ni yo siendo extranjera me gusta esa actitud – dijo Honjou para luego mirar fijamente a Joan – me gustan más otros chicos.

\- ¿P-Por qué siento que tengo que proteger mi pene? – Joan se cubrió la entrepierna.

\- Oye Honjou, ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo Esperanza mirando fijamente a la inglesa.

\- Vamos, ni que fuera tu novio – respondió la peli vino tinto mirando a la peli verde para luego echar chispas de los ojos, mientras que detrás de ellas aparecían algunas figuras. Detrás de la española aparecía una cabra dorada y detrás de Honjou aparecía una flecha plateada.

\- Te recuerdo que yo te gané.

\- Pues te recordaré quien tiene a más chicos detrás de una.

\- Entonces te recordaré quien tiene más pecho… ¡Oh! Espera, es cierto, soy yo – dijo con tono de diva la española.

\- Por lo menos no nos odian los latino americanos.

\- Pues ustedes tienen "mucho amor" de los Estados Unidos y de España.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos detenerlas? – dijo Souta.

\- Déjenlas, quiero ver peleas de pechos – Yasmina se ganó la mirada de los demás, pero también la de Honjou y Esperanza.

\- ¿Qué dices Honjou? ¿Tregua para matar ese tipo?

\- Seguro, hagámoslo.

Sin esperar más, las dos chicas se fueron a los golpes con Yasmina, el cual solo suplicaba que parecen, aunque el tener los grandes pechos de las chicas era algo único.

.

En el cuadrilátero…

\- ¿Listo para perder Alférez-san?

\- Lo siento, pero no perderé… no hoy.

\- Eso lo veremos – la chica se reveló ante todos y más de alguno quedó ido con la belleza de la chica, más por como vestía. Yumi llevaba un kimono color azul celeste con una banda alrededor de la cintura y un gran escote que revelaba parte de su gran pecho y, además, el listón blanco en su cabello.

\- Veo que tienes trucos, pues tendré que responder.

\- ¡Comiencen el combate!

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – la chica se dirigió hacia el chico el cual solo esquivaba con suma facilidad los ataques de la peli gris.

\- Veo que eres muy ágil, me gusta esa actitud tuya.

\- Tienes buenos reflejos – decía Yumi tratando de atinar algún golpe – pero no creas que seguirás así por mucho tiempo.

\- Ya lo vi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estás usando todo tu poder, ni siquiera vistes tu Armadura.

\- Veo que eres muy bueno analizando, tienes razón, no seguiré con juegos previos.

\- Muéstrame lo que tienes Kurogane.

\- Aquí voy – la chica llamó con su cosmos a su Armadura la cual era una especie de copa plateada la cual solo se desprendió y se adaptó al cuerpo de la peli gris.

\- ¿Qué clase de Caballero eres?

\- Soy Yumi Kurogane, Caballera de Plata de la Copa.

\- ¿De la copa? – Rafael lo entendió – ya recuerdo, representas la copa con la cual el dios Apolo bebía agua mientras cantaba y que castigó a un cuervo por intentar engañarlo.

\- Veo que conoces muy bien la historia de la mitología.

\- No es tiempo de charlar, dame todo lo que tengas.

\- ¡Rayo de Aurora! – gritó la chica lanzando un gran rayo de hielo que golpeó directamente al mexicano.

Rafael parecía haber sufrido por ese ataque, pero sorprendió a más de alguno cuando este se levantó y mostró su cuerpo, como si nada le hubiera afectado.

\- ¿Qué? – Yumi no creía lo que sus ojos veían - ¿Cómo es que estás como si nada?

\- Creo que el haber recibido el poder de la Armadura de Acuario es algo extraordinario, además, me ha dado el poder para ser inmune a los ataques de hielo.

\- No puede ser.

\- Veamos si puedo hacer algo de hielo, hace tiempo que no peleo, estoy oxidado.

\- No perderé – en eso, Yumi dirigió su vista hacia el hondureño – Ramón-san, veo que vienes a verme luchar ¿verdad?

\- Así es, nunca creí que te volvería a ver.

\- Luego de nuestro encuentro hace años, quiero que me veas ganar, para que mires todo el resultado del entrenamiento que hice en Copán y luego aquí en Japón.

\- Eso quiero verlo, pero creo que no podrás contra Rafael.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Intenta darle algún golpe certero a ver si es cierto que has crecido mucho.

\- Eso te lo mostraré.

**.**

\- ¿Maldonado-kun conoce a la chica? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Por lo que miro sí – dijo Waka – además, la chica lo llamó Ramón-san, eso quiere decir que se conocen y son cercanos.

\- No me lo creo – dijo Nakano que solo se sentía algo inquieta por esto.

\- N-No sabía que Maldonado-san tenía esas amigas – ahora fue Shiho que no creía lo que pasaba.

\- Maldonado – Ryo solo miraba fijamente al hondureño.

\- Espero que ese chico no se atreva a incumplir nuestra orden – dijo el padre de la peli azul – sabe bien que ahora Ryo es su prometida.

\- Que prometida ni que ocho cuartos – dijo la madre de Ayaka – te recuerdo que tu hija no es nada cercana a Maldonado-san, a diferencia de Ayaka la cual se llaman por su primer nombre.

\- Shiho es la más poderosa de las tres, sus hijas no tienen chance de derrotar a la más fuerte.

\- ¿Quieres pelear insecta?

Mientras los padres peleaban entre ellos, sus hijas solo miraban el espectáculo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasó? – preguntó Tsubasa algo nerviosa.

\- Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

**.**

De vuelta en la pelea…

\- ¡Frio polar! – Yumi seguía atacando a Rafael con sus técnicas las cuales no le hacían nada de efecto al peli negro - ¿Cómo es que resistes mucho?

\- Ya te lo dije, solamente un aire frio no me hará daño.

\- Se supone que entrené mucho para alcanzar un aire frio que no pudiera ser derrotado.

\- Lo lamento, pero creo que nunca llegarás a nada si solo sigues con esa brisa fresca.

\- ¿Qué? – Yumi no creyó lo que le decía el mexicano - ¿Cómo que aire fresco?

\- Te lo demostraré – el chico solo estiró el puño - ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Yumi trató de esquivar al ataque lanzando por Rafael, el cual fue una gran corriente helada, pero el ataque fue tan rápido que alcanzó darle en el brazo izquierdo inmovilizándolo.

\- ¿C-Como hiciste eso? – dijo la chica sosteniéndose el brazo congelado el cual comenzaba a doler un poco.

\- Sencillo, cuando atacas con hielo, debes recordar una cosa, la regla de oro de los Caballeros que usan el hielo como arma.

\- ¿Cuál regla?

\- Si quieres que los ataques sean efectivos y me hagan daño, debes llegar al cero absoluto.

\- ¿El cero absoluto?

\- El grado o el estado máximo del frio en el que los átomos se detienen ya que no hay energía para que se muevan y eso hace que el ataque sea más poderoso, por eso, mi ataque es más poderoso.

\- M-Maldición – Yumi se levantó y trató de reponerse - ¡No me rendiré así! ¡Mi abuelo me enseñó a nunca darme por vencida!

\- Entonces hazle honor a tu abuelo y lucha con todo lo que tienes.

\- ¡Reina de Hielo! – Yumi invocó su más poderosa técnica de transformación en la cual su cabello se volvía más largo y blanco, además, su Armadura brillaba más que nunca - ¡Ahora luchemos a todo!

\- Sí, quiero una buena pelea.

\- ¡Tornado Helado! – gritó Yumi lanzando una gran tormenta helada que golpeó directamente al mexicano y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

Rafael supo que el ataque era fuerte por lo frio que era el viento y cayó fuertemente al suelo, pero no fuera, sino dentro del ring.

**.**

\- ¡Alférez-san! – gritó Kurashiki viendo como el mexicano era derribado por la fuerza del aire frio de Yumi.

\- No puede ser – dijo Shiho – logró derribarlo.

\- ¿Acaso… esa chica es más fuerte que Alférez-Senpai?

\- No lo creo – dijo Tsukumo – por lo que sé de Joan, Alférez-san es muy fuerte.

\- ¿A poco?

\- Sí.

**.**

\- ¿Viste? – dijo Yumi mirando al mexicano – mi aire alcanzó un punto muy frio.

\- Cierto – Rafael se levantó del terreno y solo miró a la chica – aunque todavía no es un aire realmente frio.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- El aire frio aumentó de temperatura, pero no es más que una noche fría de invierno recién saliendo el verano.

\- ¿Qué me intentas decir?

\- Que tu aire frio no es lo suficientemente frio para congelarme.

\- N-No puede ser – Yumi no entendía – se supone que mi transformación más poderosa podría hacer un aire bastante frio como para derrotarte.

\- Lamento decirte esto Kurogane-san, pero no creo que aún me puedas derrotar con ese aire frio, más teniendo uno de los brazos congelados.

\- M-Maldición.

\- Te demostraré como mi aire frio, luego de vestir la Armadura de Acuario, es el más frio de todos.

Rafael levantó los brazos en el aire y solo fue invadido por un cosmos muy poderoso, tanto que hasta las mismas Saintias y todos los presentes sintieron miedo.

Ramón, Esperanza y Joan eran los únicos que no se inmutaban ya que conocían en parte el poder del mexicano mayor.

El cielo se oscureció mientras nubes negras invadían el cielo.

De la nada, un brillo dorado surgió de los cielos y claramente se supo que era.

**.**

\- ¿Q-Que es este cosmos? – Nozaki estaba asustada y abrazándose con Ukita.

\- Este cosmos… es demasiado poderoso.

\- P-Pero como… - el padre de Shinonome no creía esto - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él tenga un poder así de sorprendente?

\- Joan no mentía – dijo Tsukumo para impresión de todos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kana? – Iwaki habló.

\- Mientras hablábamos hace un tiempo, Joan me explicó algo que me dejó muy pensativa…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Joan y Tsukumo se hallaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Satogahama, mientras salían en una cita días antes del torneo._

_Ambos chicos se detuvieron en un maid café en el que comerían algo._

_\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Kana? Podíamos hablarlo en la Academia._

_\- Esto es algo que quiero saber ya que me da curiosidad – dijo la peli negra – dime Joan, ¿Qué tan poderosos son ustedes?_

_\- ¿Qué tan poderosos? – el mexicano lo pensó un poco – la verdad no tengo idea de que tan fuertes somos, pero sí de donde viene todo nuestro poder._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- Sí, aunque no lo creas, a pesar de que tengo una gran fuerza de combate, de los tres, soy el más débil._

_\- ¿El más débil? – Tsukumo se impresionó por esto – pero si eres muy fuerte, no creo que seas el más débil._

_\- Pues sí, lo que pasa es que yo comencé mi entrenamiento tiempo después de que conociera a Ramón y Rafael._

_\- Maldonado-san y Alférez-san tienen un gran poder, ¿Qué son exactamente ellos?_

_\- Esto es lo difícil de creer – dijo – ustedes los Caballeros de Athena, ¿tienen algún representante de la diosa en la Tierra?_

_\- Por el momento no – dijo la peli negra – los Caballeros de Athena siempre hemos sido comandados por el Patriarca, que es la máxima autoridad en el ejército de Athena. Sus decisiones son indiscutibles y es el único que puede hablar con Athena._

_\- Increíble – Joan estaba impresionado por esa información – verás Kana, Rafael y Ramón son algo como eso, pero de otra manera distinta._

_\- ¿Algo como eso? – Tsukumo pensó un poco la situación - ¿son representantes en la Tierra de los dioses?_

_\- No tanto así, pero casi le das al blanco – la explicación de Joan confundió más a la peli negra – te lo explico, Ramón fue el elegido por el dios Kukulkán, dios supremo de la mitología Maya, para ser su guerrero estrella, más como su representante y aquel del que heredará sus poderes._

_\- Entonces su poder extraño de la Bendición de Kukulkán…_

_\- Sí, esa es de las muchas técnicas que le dio el dios Kukulkán – seguía su relato Joan – desde pequeño, Ramón fue entrenado por los dioses para hacerlo un gran guerrero que defendiera su país y luchara por la justicia._

_\- Por eso es tan fuerte – habló la chica - ¿Qué hay de Alférez-san?_

_\- Rafael pasó lo mismo que Ramón, solo que el poder de él es más grande de que lo que imaginas._

_\- ¿Tanto así?_

_\- Sí, Rafael es el guerrero élite del dios supremo de nuestra mitología Azteca, Quetzalcóatl, el cual dotó a Rafael de una fuerza extrema y un sinfín de técnicas que le servirían en el campo de batalla._

_\- ¿Entonces ambos son…?_

_\- Sí, como dirían ustedes, son los guerreros más poderosos elegidos por los dioses antiguos de nuestras mitologías._

_\- ¿Y tú Joan?_

_\- A diferencia de Ramón y Rafael, yo comencé mi entrenamiento luego del divorcio de mis padres._

_\- ¿Tus padres son divorciados? – eso entristeció a Kana – lo siento._

_\- No te preocupes, dejó de importarme ese asunto hace tiempo._

_\- ¿Cómo iniciaste tu entrenamiento? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_\- Verás Kana, cuando mi madre se fue de la casa, pronunció unas palabras que hasta el día de hoy las sigo teniendo clavadas en la mente._

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_\- "No quiero un hijo inútil que ni siquiera es capaz de controlar el cosmos. Mi actual pareja tiene una hija que es mucho mejor que este niñito inservible"_

_\- ¿E-En serio dijo eso? – Kana se sintió mal - ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?_

_\- Alguien que ni siquiera debe llamarse madre, pero esas palabras se me clavaron tanto que comencé a entrenar mucho, es más, conocí a Esperanza durante el camino. Luego de eso solo seguí entrenando buscando alguna manera de activar el cosmos._

_\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?_

_\- Un día, unos malnacidos iban a asaltarnos, y aunque hubiera entrenado mucho, solo tenía mi fuerza física, eran 5 contra 2. Esperanza aun no manejaba el cosmos muy bien, así que superada por mucho. Intenté ayudarla, pero uno de ellos me disparó directo en el corazón y caí inconsciente._

_\- ¿C-Como sobreviviste?_

_\- Al borde la muerte, me habló una diosa que no pude reconocer al instante hasta que me dio su nombre._

_\- ¿Qué diosa era?_

_\- Coatlicue, la diosa de la muerte y la vida en la mitología Azteca._

_\- ¿Por qué contactó contigo?_

_\- Nunca supe sus motivos por los que yo fuera elegido por una diosa, pero sin más, solo me concedió el poder suyo, que era el poder controlar la muerte mediante el cosmos._

_\- ¿La muerte?_

_\- Sí, luego de recibir sus poderes, logré salvar a Esperanza y aunque no creía lo que pasaba, realmente disfruté eso._

_\- Y ahí fue cuando conociste a Alférez-san y Maldonado-san._

_\- Con el tiempo los conocí, Rafael y Ramón se conocieron ya que, al ser representantes de los dioses, convivían mucho y ya después, cuando se dieron cuenta que había recibido la bendición de un dios, hicieron que me uniera a ellos, aunque no me arrepiento de nada._

_\- Hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar Joan – Tsukumo hablaba - ¿Por qué no quisieron vestir las Armaduras Doradas?_

_\- E-Eso… - Joan desvió la mirada algo triste – no quiero contarte eso Kana, solo te diré algo._

_\- ¿Q-Que cosa?_

_\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que nos traicionaron._

_\- ¿Traicionados?_

_\- Sí_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

\- …y eso fue todo lo que me contó Joan – terminó de explicar Kana a los demás que estaban muy sorprendidos por este relato.

\- Por eso son tan fuertes – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Hija, debes ir por él ahora más que nunca – dijo la madre de la periodista – tener como novio a un represente de un dios es algo único.

\- Ryo, haz todo lo posible para que Maldonado-san se fije en ti – dijo el señor Shinonome haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

\- Shiho, alguien tan poderoso como él y que además es cercano a un dios, va contigo a la perfección.

\- ¡Qué gran novio te conseguiste Kana! – dijo Nana Tsukumo a su hija.

\- Sí, me alegra mucho tener a alguien como Joan.

\- Lo seguiré diciendo – el padre de la peli negra habló – ese muchacho trae sorpresas.

\- Y ni hablar de Alférez – dijo Iwaki – Maiko lo tiene muy vigiado.

\- Y-Yo… - la cara de la peli roja adquirió el mismo color de su cabello.

\- Bueno hija, creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo la madre de la chica haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

En eso, escucharon los truenos en el cielo.

\- ¿Y ese relámpago?

\- No solo eso, miren en el cielo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Shiho miró al cielo y notó como un artefacto dorado llegaba al lugar - ¿La Armadura Dorada de Acuario?

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- A lo mejor, Alférez-san…

**.**

El cielo relampagueaba mientras que la Armadura de Acuario llegaba al cuadrilátero y acto seguido, envolvió el cuerpo del mexicano mayor.

\- ¿P-Por qué vistes la Armadura de Acuario? – dijo Yumi con algo de miedo.

\- Déjame demostrarte, el verdadero poder del aire frio.

Rafael puso sus dos manos y las levantó mientras un cosmos aterrador envolvía su cuerpo. El cielo seguía con sus relámpagos y el frio en el lugar comenzaba a sentirse.

\- ¿N-No creen que hace frio? – dijo Souta cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos.

\- Algo, no lo siento mucho – dijo Shinji que aun vestía el ropaje sagrado de Virgo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a sentir frio? Llevas la Armadura de Virgo – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Al menos nuestras Armaduras resisten el frio.

\- Aunque tal vez no aguanten el cero absoluto.

\- ¿El cero absoluto?

\- Sí, escuché por parte de Nomi que las Armaduras de Plata solo aguantan hasta los 150° bajo cero, pero el ataque de Rafael alcanzará el cero absoluto, o sea, 270° bajo cero.

\- Q-Quieres decir que…

\- Joan, cubre todo el estadio con tu cosmos, siento que todos los demás tendrán frio, tú también Esperanza, ayúdale.

\- B-Bien.

Española y mexicano envolvieron a todo el lugar con un escudo dorado hecho de cosmos para que el aire frio no los afectara.

\- ¡Recibe todo mi poder de hielo! – Rafael terminaba de cargar su cosmos, era tanto que detrás de él, apareció la imagen de una serpiente emplumada con los colores verde, blanco y rojo – Aunque no me guste vestir la Armadura de Acuario, recibirás el verdadero poder del cero absoluto.

\- ¡No perderé! – Yumi cargó todo su cosmos en sus brazos y concentró su aire frio - ¡Justicia Lunar! ¡Máximo Poder!

Las miles de ráfagas de aire frio se dirigieron hacia el mexicano que finalmente tiró su ataque.

\- ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA! – el ataque de Rafael finalmente fue directo a la chica la cual intentó contrarrestar, pero sus ataques no sirvieron de nada, ni siquiera frenaron nada el ataque del mexicano ya que dio de lleno en Yumi.

Una gran explosión polar se estrelló en el lugar y una gran nube de hielo helado se formó en el lugar.

Unos segundos después, el aire frio fue dispersado del lugar y el público estaba ansioso de ver quien fue el ganador.

Cuando ya se pudo ver claramente la plataforma se miraba a Rafael del otro lado de la plataforma con los brazos levantados luego de haber lanzado la Ejecución de Aurora.

En cuanto se mostró el lugar de Yumi, se llevaron tremenda sorpresa.

La chica seguía de pie y los de Seijo creyeron que resistió el poder de Rafael, aunque no terminaron de darse cuenta de la terrible verdad.

Yumi estaba de pie, sí, pero no consciente.

La peli gris tenía el cuerpo cubierto de escarcha, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello eran blanco. Su Armadura estaba totalmente congelada y no tardó en hacerse pedazos por el frio.

\- ¿Estás consciente Kurogane-san? – dijo Rafael acercándose a la chica.

Yumi estaba inconsciente, por lo que el mexicano sabía que el combate estaba terminado.

Sin más, el chico tomó a Yumi y con suavidad la colocó fuera del cuadrilátero.

\- ¡Yumi Kurogane ha sido derrotada! ¡El ganador es Rafael Alférez de la Preparatoria Satogahama!

Un gran aplauso y gritos para el mexicano que se desvestía de la Armadura de Acuario y solo saludaba al público en general.

El peli negro se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¡**Tío, eso fue lo mejor del mundo! – **exclamó Esperanza.

\- Le diste con tu aire frio y muy profundo en el alma.

\- Realmente eres el puto amo – dijo Joan - ¿no lo crees Ramón? ¿Ramón?

Joan notó que el hondureño corría a través del cuadrilátero para llegar donde estaba Yumi que estaba siendo atendida por algunos médicos.

\- ¡Yumi-san! – gritó Ramón llegando donde la Caballera de la Copa.

\- ¿Maldonado-san? – Sayaka supo que el hondureño era el dueño de esa voz y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al verlo - ¿q-que pasa?

\- ¿Cómo está Yumi-san, Jinguji-san?

\- Ella está bien – respondió la hermana de Shinji, aunque algo molesta ya que no le gustaba que Ramón llamara por su primer nombre a la peli gris – pero realmente su estado es algo difícil de descifrar.

\- A un lado – el chico se acercó a la chica a pesar de la crítica de algunos de los combatientes de Seijo.

\- Déjenlo – dijo Sayaka – él sabe lo que hace.

Ramón usó poder extra para que su amiga se recuperará lo más rápido posible, lo cual resultó más fácil ya que la chica solo necesitaba una calentada.

Unos segundos después…

Yumi recuperó su color luego de que recibiera la Bendición de Kukulkán y al abrir los ojos, solo se encontró con dos orbes negros.

\- ¿Ya despertaste dormilona?

\- ¿Ramón-san? – Yumi se levantó y miró al hondureño - ¿me salvaste con la Bendición de Kukulkán?

\- Sí, veo que aun la recuerdas.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar la vez que me salvaste?

\- ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, me salvaste a mí, aunque lastimosamente no se pudo salvar mi abuelo Kurogane.

\- Lamento mucho eso – dijo el chico – si hubiera sabido más esta técnica lo habría salvado.

\- No te preocupes, solo quiero saber algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- T-Tu amigo… él que me venció…

\- ¿Rafael?

\- S-Sí, quiero saber más sobre él.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me gustaría saber sus técnicas y todo eso – dijo la chica mirando fijamente al mexicano peli negro – me atrae esa forma de pelear.

\- Vaya, sí que es profundo Yumi-san, y yo que pensé que nunca te interesarían los chicos.

\- N-No es eso – dijo la chica sonrojándose – s-solo que quiero aumentar mi poder frio.

\- Bien, bien, nos vemos – el chico se fue a su lado mientras Yumi no le despegaba la vista al mexicano.

\- ¿Rafael Alférez? – Yumi sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas por un momento – quiero saber que pasa contigo.

**.**

\- ¿Qué será del próximo encuentro? – dijo Yasmina.

\- No sé, solo faltan Hibiki, Shinzuke, Honjou y yo – dijo Ramón que ya había llegado al lugar – solo falta esperar.

\- Ni idea, solo vamos a ver qué pasa.

\- ¡Noveno encuentro! – se anunció - ¡Chikage Honjou vs Rin Namiki!

\- ¿Ahora voy yo? – la inglesa se señaló – bien, daré lo mejor de mí.

\- Espero que no la cagues – dijo Esperanza en voz baja.

\- Te escuché idiota.

La inglesa fue al centro del cuadrilátero en donde estaba su rival, una chica de cabello castaño la cual solo se miraba tranquila a pesar de estar en un combate contra una de las más fuertes del mundo.

\- ¿Lista para caer? – dijo Honjou.

\- Será divertido enfrentarte – dijo la chica – espero que la pasemos bien.

\- Esa determinación me gusta – dijo la peli vino tinto - ¿Qué Armadura vistes?

\- Soy Rin Namiki, y visto esta Armadura – la castaña solo llamó a su Armadura la cual se desprendió y la visitó – la Armadura de Auriga.

\- ¿Auriga?

**.**

\- ¿Qué es eso de la Armadura de Auriga? – preguntó Souta que no entendía.

\- Es el nombre en latín la cual se le da a la Armadura del Cochero o de aquel que maneja el transporte.

\- Así que su rango es de Plata.

\- Seijo tiene muchos Caballeros de Plata.

\- No importa – dijo Yasmina – Satogahama tiene Caballeros Dorados y son mucho más fuertes que ellos.

\- Díselo a Shinji – Joan señaló al peli ceniza el cual seguía con la Armadura de Virgo puesta.

\- ¿Qué? Solo me gustó vestirla, no tiene nada de malo.

**.**

Rin y Honjou se miraban fijamente pensando en la próxima estrategia en la cual debían hacer todo lo posible para evitar que perdieran.

Honjou comenzó primero acumulando su cosmos, así como cuando entrenó con Esperanza en los días anteriores al Torneo.

\- ¡Recibirás mi poder creciente! – dijo Honjou - ¡Flechas Fantasmales!

Las flechas dispararon hacia la castaña la cual se miraba que no se movía por algún motivo y todo el mundo pensó que las recibiría de lleno.

Pero grata sorpresa fue cuando justo cuando las recibiría, las logró esquivar con algo de facilidad.

\- _What the Fuck?_ – dijo Honjou - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Mi turno – la castaña se posicionó lista para atacar - ¡Discos voladores!

Varios discos fueron directos hacia Honjou.

\- ¡No caeré en eso! ¡Flechas fantasmales!

Ambos ataques chocaron esfumando en el aire, pero una flecha y un disco sobrevivieron y fueron a dar contra la otra.

Una de las flechas fue a dar en el hombro de Namiki mientras que uno de los discos fue a dar en el abdomen de la peli vino tinto.

Realmente era una pelea de fieras la cual siguió con los ataques de ambas chocando.

Los demás solo miraban con asombro como alguien de la talla de Honjou la daba guerra a esa chica, pero Namiki parecía estar al mismo nivel de Honjou.

\- ¡Flechas Fantasmales! – Honjou seguía con su ataque la cual estaba algo desesperada por como la chica le aguantaba tanto.

\- ¡Discos voladores! – Rin seguía lanzando los ataques que chocaban con los de Honjou.

Ambas estaban con la energía bajando constantemente ya que solo se estaban lanzando ataques que desperdiciaban cosmos.

Pero Chikage sabía que su ataque principal aun no lo había utilizado.

\- ¿Aun tienes energía para seguir? – preguntó Rin.

\- No te creas mucho, niñita, aún tengo mucho cosmos en mi interior, además que aún no te he demostrado mi verdadero poder.

\- Quiero verlo – la chica de cabellera castaña no se miraba asustada – yo también usaré mi mejor arma.

\- Bien – Honjou cargó su cosmos en su cuerpo, igual que la batalla contra Esperanza - ¡Recibe el poder de la Flecha que logró lastimar a la mismísima Athena! ¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!

\- ¡Yo también usaré mi ataque! – dijo la chica - ¡Aquellos que corrieron en este legendario coche! ¡CARRUAJE CELESTIAL!

\- ¿Qué demonios? – aunque la Flecha Celestial de Honjou era poderosa, el poder del ataque de Namiki era realmente impresionante.

El ataque de Namiki se manifestó en un carruaje con caballos blancos los cuales se manifestaban con un cosmos brillante.

\- ¡Los caballos que condujeron el carruaje de Pélope brillan hoy en día! – dijo Namiki - ¡Recibe su poder celestial!

Una estampida de caballos con gran cosmos fue en dirección a Honjou, la cual intentó contrarrestar con su cosmos, incluso disparando sus flechas, pero parecía que la técnica de la chica era indetenible.

Llegó un momento en el que la inglesa no pudo más y el ataque dio de lleno en ella y la mandó a volar por los aires, pero logró aterrizar de pie.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! – dijo la peli vino tinto - ¡Ta atacaré con todo lo que tengo!

\- ¡Honjou! – gritó Ramón a la chica la cual solo lo miró.

\- No me interrumpas Maldonado, ¿no ves que voy a atacarla?

\- ¿Y no ves que ya perdiste?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tan solo mira, mira donde estás parada.

Honjou miró hacia abajo y solo se asustó cuando notó como estaba parada afuera del cuadrilátero.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó la peli vino tinto - ¿Cuándo…?

\- El plan de la Caballera de Auriga fue desde un principio tirarte de la plataforma – dijo Rafael – su estilo de combate solo fue para cansarte y que te distrajeras para que fuera más fácil.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- ¡Chikage Honjou pierde por caer fuera de la plataforma! – anunciaron - ¡La ganadora es Rin Namiki de la Preparatoria Seijo!

El público de Seijo estalló celebrando el triunfo de su luchadora la cual solo festejó a lo grande haber derrotado a una de las más poderosas del mundo.

\- ¡Inglesa tenías que ser! – le gritó Esperanza.

\- ¡Cállate!

**.**

\- ¿Cómo pudo perder Honjou-san? – dijo Shiho impresionada.

\- Se confió bastante y no se fijó en su entorno – opinó Tsukumo – eso la terminó pagando.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay nada que lamentar – dijo Shinonome – ahora solo quedan tres combates por lo que tengo entendido.

\- Veamos – Tsubasa comenzó a contar con sus dedos mientras solo pensaba en los combates desarrollados – es cierto, quedan 3 peleas.

\- Bueno, solo faltan de luchar Inoue-san, Haraguchi-Senpai y Maldonado-san – dijo Tomoe.

\- Me pregunto quién será el próximo en batallar.

\- Solo hay que asegurarse que la pelea la ganen sin confiarse.

**.**

\- ¡Vamos al décimo encuentro y el ante penúltimo! – dijo la sub directora - ¡Shinzuke Haraguchi vs Yaisuke Itou!

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – el peli turquesa se emocionó por esto – deséenme suerte.

\- ¡Gana con todo Senpai!

\- Gánale Haraguchi-san, no pierdas como esta pendeja – Esperanza señaló a Honjou, la cual solo se encogió ya que seguía avergonzada por su derrota.

\- ¡Da todo lo que tengas hermano! – animó Souta.

\- Sí, lo haré hermanito – sin más, Shinzuke se fue a la plataforma.

**.**

\- ¡Dale una paliza Haraguchi! – dijo Iwaki animándolo.

\- Shinzuke Haraguchi, el Caballero de Plata de Cerbero, el único Caballero en el cual su Armadura no se basa en una constelación.

\- Pero no importa, solo es cuestión de estética, además, él es un fuerte, de eso estoy segura.

\- Haraguchi-Senpai – Akane por alguna razón miraba fijamente al peli turquesa.

**.**

Shinzuke se dirigió hacia el centro mientras su oponente era un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, se veía muy amenazante.

\- ¿Listo para perder insecto?

\- ¿Insecto? – Shinzuke se asombró por esto – no sé porque me llamas así, pero me imagino que igual estás pensando en perder.

\- Cállate – dijo el peli blanco muy molesto – espero que alistes el trasero cuando pierdas.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Sin más, los dos combatientes se pusieron en pose de combate listos para batallar a todo lo que diera.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Se revelaron grandes secretos y ahora tocan los últimos tres combates los cuales traerán una que otra sorpresa._

_¿Habrá más Caballeros Dorados?_

_Quien sabe, aunque solo diré que el próximo capítulo se termina el torneo y los últimos tres encuentros._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	12. Batalla shonibi y final del Torneo

**Ese aspecto, ese brillo, sin duda alguna… es el Ultra Instinto.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Rafael es sumamente poderoso, y sí, vaya que descongela el corazón de las mujeres. Que poeta nos saliste Rin XD. La confianza mata, le pasó a Honjou caro y ahora Shinzuke batallará. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Nuestro poderoso mexicano atrajo a alguien más, Kurashiki tiene competencia. Ya me imagino a Esperanza, tenía que ser inglesa. Jeje, ahora que lo dices, es cierto, no me había fijado en ese detalle, ahora solo falta un prota. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ante penúltimo encuentro sería entre Shinzuke Haraguchi, Caballero de Cerbero, y Yaisuke Itou, el representante de Seijo.

Shinzuke llegó al centro del cuadrilátero y solo miró a Yaisuke, el cual se veía algo intimidante.

\- ¿Tu eres el Caballero de Plata de Cerbero?

\- Sí – el peli turquesa miró fijamente a su rival – por lo que miro, tú también eres un Caballero de Plata.

\- Así es – el chico reveló su Armadura – soy Yaisuke Itou, Caballero de Plata del Cuervo.

\- ¿Cuervo? – Shinzuke examinó al chico el cual solo miraba fijamente al peli turquesa – ya veo, eres el tipo de Caballero que se ve intimidante, pero no posee gran poder.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el chico se ofendió – bueno, veremos de qué lado masca la iguana.

\- Luchemos – Shinzuke comenzó a invocar su cosmos, listo para batallar.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Yaisuke se alistó - ¡Manada de Cuervos!

Detrás del Caballero de Seijo salieron muchos cuervos los cuales fueron en dirección al peli turquesa que no supo diferenciar a donde había ido el chico de Seijo.

Pero de la nada, apareció el Caballero de Seijo delante de Shinzuke, el cual pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero cuando creyó esquivarlo, Itou apareció detrás de él y lo atacó.

\- ¡Te confiaste! ¡Danza de Plumas!

Varias plumas negras fueron directo a la espalda de Shinzuke y lo empezaron a envolver.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Es mi trampa de Danza de Plumas, es una técnica la cual envuelve al cuerpo del oponente con las plumas negras de los cuervos y muere asfixiado por estas.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Por mientras te envuelves en esa capa de plumas, puedes ir suplicando por tu vida, Caballero de Cerbero.

\- Maldición – Shinzuke sonrió por lo bajo – bueno, al final de todo, solo eres un Caballero de bajo rango.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Puede que seas Caballero de Plata, pero no creas que solo por tener ese ataque me ganarás.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- Soy Shinzuke de Cerbero, ni creas que con ese ataque tan simple me ganarás – el peli turquesa elevó mucho su cosmos y las plumas comenzaron a caer del cuerpo del joven.

\- ¿P-Por qué te liberas de mi ataque? – Itou estaba impresionado - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Conozco un poco la historia del anterior Caballero del Cuervo, Jamian, y sé que solo él usaba este ataque tan cobarde.

\- ¡No soy un cobarde!

\- ¡Pues te mostraré el poder de un Caballero de Plata! – el peli turquesa elevó a gran nivel su cosmos asustando un poco al guerrero de Seijo - ¡Soy Shinzuke de Cerbero!

Detrás del hermano de Souta, apareció la imagen del famoso perro de 3 cabezas el cual solo se demostró que su poder era algo poderoso.

**.**

\- Hermano – Souta miraba a su hermano mayor impresionado de su poder.

\- Shinzuke tiene un gran poder – dijo Rafael – pero imaginar que tendría una Armadura que no tiene constelación.

\- ¿Qué? – eso llamó la atención de algunos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rafael? – preguntó la española.

\- Por lo que sé, no existe un cúmulo de estrellas con el nombre de Cerbero, así que Shinzuke lucha sin tener una constelación protectora.

\- ¿Qué es eso del Cerbero? – preguntó Yasmina – sé que es el perro de Hades o algo parecido.

\- Rafael, ¿podrías explicarle?

\- Bien – el mexicano pensó la forma en cómo explicarlo – Cerbero es el perro guardián del mundo de los muertos, el cual custodia que nadie salga o entra del Inframundo. Es el famoso perro de tres cabezas y que, en vez de cola, tenía una serpiente.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron una Armadura sin constelación?

\- Pregúntaselo a Athena.

**.**

\- ¡Mordedura de Cerbero! – el ataque de Shinzuke se manifestó como el gran perro mitológico con su mandíbula abierta que iba directo al cuerpo de Itou.

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡Cuervos ataquen! – el Caballero de Seijo lanzó su manada de cuervos que dio de golpe en el ataque de Shinzuke.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Sencillo Cerbero, simplemente lo hago y punto.

\- Lucho por Satogahama y no me dejaré vencer – Shinzuke preparaba su ataque de nuevo, pero en eso - ¿Q-Que?

El cosmos de Shinzuke comenzó a disminuir que incluso el mismo se sorprendió.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Itou – tal vez pensante que el ataque de mi Danza de Plumas solo te asfixiaría si te envolvían, pero te equivocaste, resulta que solo te quita el cosmos.

\- ¿T-Te quitan el cosmos?

\- Sí, tu cosmos ha estado siendo absorbido desde que iniciamos el combate, ahora resulta que todo el cosmos que han ido perdiendo, está llegando a mí.

\- M-Maldición – el peli turquesa sabía que estaba en problemas por eso – no importa, pelearé con todo lo que tenga.

\- ¡Vénceme entonces Cerbero!

El hermano de Souta intentó darle con todo a Itou, el cual esquivaba mucho más rápido los ataques del peli turquesa, el cual estaba desconcertado de como este Caballero podía esquivarlo tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa calabaza? – dijo Cuervo burlándose – ¿a poco te estás quedando sin cosmos?

\- C-Claro que no – Shinzuke se veía cansado a pesar de que no había pasado desde que inició la batalla.

\- Bueno, ya me cansé de verte atacarme sin sentido, ahora voy yo.

\- Ni creas que me dejaré ganar – el peli turquesa se alistaba para el ataque enemigo.

\- ¡Recibe el cosmos sagrado de Yaisuke de Cuervo! – un gran cuervo negra apreció detrás del tipo - ¡Manada Infernal de Cuervos!

Miles cuervos fueron directo a Shinzuke, el cual hizo lo posible para tratar de contener el ataque, el cual le estaba costando, ahora que se le estaba acabando el cosmos.

Itou parecía haber agrandado su poder, aunque claro, era cosmos robado.

\- ¿Q-Que hago? – dijo el peli turquesa ya cediendo ante el poder del Caballero de Cuervo.

**.**

\- ¿Qué le pasa Haraguchi-Senpai? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- Cayó en la trampa del Caballero de Cuervo – dijo Tsukumo – esa trampa es la que muchos han caído.

\- ¿Cuál es esa trampa?

\- Sencillo – Shiho habló – las plumas del Caballero de Cuervo tienen un poder que te permite absorber el cosmos rival, poco a poco.

\- ¿Crees que pierda?

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- No creo que vaya a perder – dijo Akane sorprendiendo a más de alguna – estoy segura de que sacará fuerzas.

\- Hija – la madre de la pequeña castaña se sorprendió por esto.

\- Tienes razón Akane-chan, no hay motivo para que Haraguchi-Senpai pierda.

Las Saintias seguían viendo el encuentro, pero Akane no le despegaba la vista a Shinzuke, pero no había una razón para hacerlo, no fue hasta que sintió como su cosmos resonaba con el de él.

**.**

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – el peli turquesa sentía un cosmos cálido a su lado - ¿Quién será?

_¿Senpai?_

\- ¿Quién eres?

_¿Me escuchas Senpai? Akane te habla._

\- ¿Akane? – Shinzuke pensó un poco hasta que dio con quien era que hablaba - ¿Ukita-chan? ¿Qué pasa?

_No te rindas Senpai, recuerda que puedes lograrlo._

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? Ya casi no tengo cosmos y este tipo me va a ganar.

_Has entrenado con Maldonado-san y los otros chicos por un tiempo, quiero que luches… s-sé que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirte esto, pero por favor… ¡Lucha!_

\- ¿Ukita-chan? – las palabras de la Saintia le dieron por alguna razón fuerzas que antes no tenía – ya entiendo, ahora lo comprendo, no tengo que darme por vencido hasta haber todo de mí.

\- ¡¿Por qué no simplemente te rindes?! – gritó Itou – ya no tienes casi nada de cosmos.

\- Te equivocas Itou – Shinzuke se pudo de pie aun recibiendo el ataque de los cuerdos y de la nada, un aura dorada lo envolvió - ¡Aun no he dado lo mejor de mí!

\- ¡Como eres necio!

\- ¡El perro guardián del Inframundo ataca a sus enemigos! – Shinzuke estalló su cosmos - ¡Gran Mordedura!

El ataque se manifestó en la mandíbula de Cerbero dirigiéndose hacia Itou, que no pudo hacer nada ante ataque que fue dado de lleno.

Itou salió volando por el aire y aterrizó de cara en la plataforma.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dijo el Caballero de Cuervo en el suelo y tratando de levantarse a duras penas - ¿d-de donde sacaste ese cosmos?

\- De mi interior – dijo Shinzuke – ni creas que me iba a dar por vencido. Ahora la victoria es mía.

\- Lo sé – el Caballero de Seijo bajó la mirada, pero sonreiría por lo bajo – pero el triunfo es mío ¿lo sabías?

\- ¿Qué? – sin darse cuenta, Shinzuke sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen - ¿q-que fue eso?

\- Caíste en mi trampa.

**.**

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? – dijo Souta asustado por que su hermano no reaccionaba.

\- No miré el ataque que le lanzó – dijo Honjou.

\- ¿Vieron eso? – preguntó Esperanza a sus amigos latinos.

\- Sí, fue muy rápido para que cualquiera lo viera, pero fue una sorpresa que usara un ataque así.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ramón? – dijo Yasmina - ¿Qué fue lo que le lanzó?

\- Un ataque de rapidez.

**.**

\- ¿Q-Que me hiciste? – Shinzuke no comprendía lo que pasaba.

\- Te confiaste tanto que no viste mi ataque – decía Itou por lo bajo – lancé una onda de choque antes de caer al suelo directo a tu cuerpo y este dio de lleno en tus órganos internos.

\- M-Maldito.

\- Gracias por el combate Cerbero – Itou finalmente se levantó – pero es hora de que salgas de este cuadrilátero… ¡Manada de Cuervos!

El ataque dio de lleno en Shinzuke que no pudo hacer nada y salió volando de la plataforma y cayó fuera del lugar.

Eso sorprendió a más de alguno ya que se creyó que Shinzuke ganaría.

\- ¡El Caballero Shinzuke Haraguchi ha sido derrotado! ¡El ganador es Yaisuke Itou de Seijo!

El público estalló en gritos mientras los chicos iban a atender al peli turquesa.

\- ¿Cómo estás hermano? – dijo Souta preocupado por su hermano mayor.

\- A un lado – Ramón usó su técnica curativa en el mayor de los Haraguchi y este salió como si nada.

\- ¿Estás bien Shinzuke? – dijo Rafael.

\- Sí, solo que ese ataque me sorprendió.

\- Creer que caerías en ese ataque tan rápido.

\- ¿Ustedes lo vieron?

\- Sí – Joan respondió – Ramón, Esperanza, Rafael y yo lo vimos.

\- ¿Qué demonios usó?

\- Lo que usó el Caballero de Cuervo fue un ataque de rapidez, el cual solo es una onda en el cuerpo que provoca un daño en los tejidos musculares o a veces, en los órganos internos que puede provocar un dolor horrible.

\- Ya veo.

\- Solo quedan dos encuentros – Rafael miró hacia el cielo – hay que luchar con lo que tenemos.

\- ¡El onceavo y penúltimo encuentro es Hibiki Inoue vs Hana Makino!

\- ¿Yo lucharé ahora?

\- ¡Da lo mejor que tengas Hibiki! – dijo Kudo a su mejor amigo.

\- Lo intentaré – el peli humo se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla.

**.**

\- ¿Ahora va Inoue-san?

\- Ya es la penúltima batalla, veremos cómo está – Shiho miraba al peli humo.

\- Veo que es alguien muy misterioso – dijo Tsubasa - ¿no lo crees Tomocchi?

\- Sí – Tomoe no le despegaba la vista a Hibiki, el cual se veía algo misterioso, tal como dijo Tsubasa, pero por alguna razón, la peli negra no miraba eso.

**.**

Hibiki llegó al centro del cuadrilátero y solo quedó cara a cara con la chica con la que combatiría, la cual era de cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos de un morado oscuro.

\- ¿Tu eres Makino-san?

\- Sí, y no he escuchado hablar de ti – dijo la chica sin ningún tipo de ofensa en su voz.

\- Hasta ahora que he controlado el cosmos, pero no creas que me dejaré vencer por eso.

\- Eso lo veremos – la chica inmediatamente invocó su Armadura la cual solo se desprendió y envolvió su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué Armadura usas?

\- Soy Hana Makino, Caballera de Leo Menor.

\- ¿Leo Menor? ¿Armadura de Bronce?

\- Sí.

Hibiki se puso en posición de combate, mientras que Makino se puso a cargar cosmos, lista para cualquier ataque de parte del peli humo.

\- ¡Comiencen!

El peli humo se lanzó a atacar a la chica la cual lo esquivaba rápidamente y sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Veo que al final lograste usar el cosmos, pero no creas que tu entrenamiento te ayudará, necesitas tiempo para lograrlo.

\- No importa, aun así, quiero demostrar cuanto valgo.

\- Atacaré primero – la chica se volvió a posicionar en combate – prepárate.

\- Maldición – Hibiki puso sus brazos en pose de cruz para evitar cualquier daño.

\- ¡Bandido de las Flamas! – Makino lanzó una gran bola de fuego directo al chico el cual poco pudo hacer ante tal poder de la chica, a pesar de que Makino era solo del rango de Bronce.

Cuando finalmente terminó el ataque de la castaña, Hibiki estaba con los brazos algo quemados por el intenso ataque.

**.**

\- ¿Tanto es el poder de Makino-san? – dijo Souta algo preocupado.

\- Sí – dijo Kudo – conozco a Hana-san y sé que ella es fuerte.

\- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Yasmina.

\- Sí, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana – respondió Shinji – siempre de niñas se llevaban bien y cuando menos acordé se hicieron grandes amigas, al menos eso recuerdo, no le prestaba tanta atención a Sayaka, así que normalmente no me importaba.

\- Que frio – dijeron algunos.

\- Creo que Hibiki tendrá problemas – dijo Ramón llamando la atención de las dos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hibiki siempre tuvo problemas con el control del cosmos y si no fuera por Yasmina, creo que sería el más débil de los chicos.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estás insultando? – dijo el peli rosa.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí – Ramón miró fijamente al peli humo – Hibiki no es tanto de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, necesita usar su cosmos.

\- ¿Cómo lo hará?

\- Necesita despertar su cosmos.

**.**

\- ¿Puedes seguir luchando? – dijo Makino mirándola fijamente.

\- Claro – aunque Hibiki no lo dijera, realmente necesitaba hacer algo o sino estaría en problemas – aún tengo mucho que dar.

**.**

\- ¿Estará bien Inoue-san? – dijo Akane mirando al chico.

\- No lo creo, la Caballera de Leo Menor es muy fuerte, además, creo que él no está listo para batallar al 100%

\- Inoue-san – Tomoe miraba al chico mientras era envuelta en un aura dorada que nadie más notó – lucha por favor.

**.**

\- ¡Bandido de las Flamas! – Makino lanzó de nuevo su ataque mientras Hibiki trató de bloquear la gran llamarada de parte de la Caballera de Seijo.

\- ¡Que venga! – Hibiki puso sus manos para bloquear el ataque de Makino, sabiendo que eso causaría graves quemaduras a su piel.

\- No sé qué intentas hacer Inoue-san, pero creo que deberías rendirte.

\- M-Maldición – el peli humo no podía aguantar más hasta que sintió algo.

Un cosmos lo envolvió y era algo acogedor, aunque al inicio no entendió de quien era.

\- ¿Qué es este cosmos? – decía en voz baja para luego concentrarse y al final, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tomoe - ¿Kawakita-san?

Aunque Tomoe no dijera nada, Hibiki sabía que ese cosmos le daba fuerzas, además, de ser tan cálido y acogedor.

Cuando menos acordó, Hibiki comenzó a avanzar, llevando consigo la gran bola de fuego de Makino y este, era envuelto en un aura dorada.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Makino impresionada por esto.

\- No me rendiré – Hibiki seguía avanzando - ¡No soy un debilucho que seguirá dependiendo de los demás!

\- Inoue-san – Makino miraba fijamente al chico y solo se atinó a sonreír – bien, si eso quieres, lo haremos.

\- Necesito más poder – en eso, el aura que envolvió a Hibiki estalló en cierto momento elevando su cosmos al máximo y parecía que detrás de él, apareció un borrego dorado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Adelante! – gritó el peli humo lanzando múltiples proyectiles que parecían ser de polvo estelar que fueron directo a Makino.

\- ¡Bombardeo! – gritó la chica lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego que se dirigía hacia el peli humo.

Ambos ataques daban entre sí anulándose por completo, cosa que llamaba la atención.

**.**

\- ¿D-De donde sacó fuerzas Inoue-san? – dijo Nozaki – se supone que ya no tenía casi nada de cosmos.

\- Tomocchi – Tsubasa miró a su mejor amiga la cual solo estaba sonriendo mientras veía al peli humo.

\- ¿Hija? – los padres de la peli negra menor también notaron eso, se veía como si Tomoe estuviera encantada con el chico.

\- Ese ataque… - Shiho miraba fijamente al peli humo - ¿sabes que es Kana-san?

\- Se parece un poco a la Revolución de Polvo Estelar.

\- ¿La Revolución de Polvo Estelar? – las demás solo miraron a las dos Saintias.

\- Sí – Shiho las miró – el ataque principal de los Caballeros de Aries.

**.**

Los ataques de Makino y Hibiki estaban llegando a niveles algo peligrosos, aunque ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

\- ¡Ríndete!

\- ¡Jamás!

Finalmente, ambos ataques causaron una gran explosión que llenó de humo todo el lugar dejando a incertidumbre quien fue el ganador.

Unos segundos después, el humo se dispersó y solo se miró a los dos jóvenes en el cuadrilátero mirándose de frente.

Pero…

La Armadura de Makino se rompió en la parte superior mientras caía de una rodilla.

El público de Satogahama creyó que la victoria era suya, pero…

Hibiki cayó al suelo.

Sí.

El peli humo había caído al suelo casi sin consciencia.

\- ¡Hibiki Inoue ha sido derrotado! ¡La ganadora es Hana Makino de la Preparatoria Seijo!

Los locales estaban felices por la segunda victoria consecutiva que había conseguido su equipo.

Kudo y Shinji fueron por Hibiki el cual estaba casi inconsciente luego de la ardua batalla.

\- ¿Cómo lo derrotó? – preguntó Souta.

\- Ni idea – dijo Honjou – no alcancé a ver cuál fue el resultado de la pelea.

\- El ataque de Makino fue más potente y agresivo que el de Hibiki – dijo Joan – se demostró que fue más rápido y fugaz.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Por un momento Hibiki despertó un poder especial, pero debido a su inexperiencia en el campo de batalla y al momento de usarlo, resultó en su derrota.

\- No puede ser – Shinji miró al peli humo – realmente eso lo mató.

Luego de que Ramón le diera la Bendición de Kukulkán a Hibiki y este recuperara la consciencia, todos estaban atentos al último encuentro.

\- ¡Duodécimo y último encuentro! ¡Ramón Maldonado vs Asuka Hanzou!

\- ¿Asuka… Hanzou? – el hondureño quedó ido ante este nombre.

\- ¿Listo Ramón? – dijo Yasmina que miraba al moreno, pero notó su expresión - ¿estás bien amigo?

\- S-Sí, solo estoy pensativo en el nombre de mi rival – Ramón miraba con seriedad el centro del cuadrilátero.

\- ¿Asuka Hanzou?

\- Sí – Ramón no le prestó más atención al asunto - ¡Deséenme suerte!

\- ¡Acábala Sensei! – gritó Yasmina haciéndose pasar por su estudiante.

**.**

\- ¡Acábala Maldonado! – animó Iwaki al chico.

\- Espero que Ramón-san la acabe – dijo Ayaka mirando fijamente al hondureño.

\- De eso seguro, hija – habló su madre – además, apuesto que esta victoria te la dedica a ti.

\- Pues en eso te equivocas – dijo el padre de Shinonome – Maldonado de seguro le dedica esta victoria a mi hija.

\- ¿Crees que alguien tan poderoso como él le dedicará a tu hija esta batalla? – dijo el padre de Shiho – Shiho y él son poderosos y quedarían bien juntos, así que, Maldonado-san le dedicará esta victoria a mi hija.

La pelea entre los padres seguía mientras la pelea comenzaría.

**.**

El moreno llegó al centro del cuadrilátero listo para su batalla.

Frente a él, una chica con túnica café ocultando su rostro.

\- ¿Eres Asuka-san? – preguntó el chico.

\- Veo que aún no me olvidas – dijo la chica – tiempo sin vernos, Ramón-kun.

La chica finalmente tiró la túnica revelando su rostro y físico.

El hondureño quedó impresionado por la belleza en la que se había transformado la chica en los años que no se miraron.

Su cabello castaño oscuro, tenía una pañoleta roja alrededor del cuello y vestía el uniforme de Seijo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo la chica.

\- Te ves genial – habló con sinceridad el hondureño – te has vuelto muy hermosa.

\- G-Gracias – la chica se sonrojó por el cumplido lanzado por el chico.

\- Por cierto, Asuka-san – el chico se puso serio – quiero que hablemos después del encuentro, tenemos algo pendiente de hace 5 años.

\- Sí, aun lo recuerdo – la chica bajó la mirada – bien, si me derrotas, hablaremos.

\- Entonces creo que tengo un gran propósito para hablar – Ramón se puso en posición de combate – combatamos.

\- Bien – Asuka usó Armadura de Lira para vestirse.

\- Oye Asuka-san, ¿aún puedes usar la transformación shinobi?

\- Sí, mi abuelo Hanzou me la enseñó.

\- Bien – el chico se puso en posición de combate – quiero que luchemos como shinobis.

\- ¿Luchar como shinobis? – la chica se impresionó por esto.

**.**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Shinzuke se impresionó por lo que dijo el peli negro - ¿luchar como shinobis?

\- ¿No luchará como Caballero? – dijo Esperanza que no entendía nada.

\- No entiendo – dijo Shinji – Joan, Rafael, ¿qué significa?

\- La verdad yo tampoco comprendo a que se refiere Ramón – dijo Joan.

\- Ya lo verán – Rafael parecía saber algo.

**.**

\- ¿Luchar como shinobis? – Asuka dejó su Armadura a un lado – bien, si vamos a luchar así, acepto.

\- Yo también – el hondureño parecía listo para la batalla.

\- ¡Aquí voy! ¡Transformación shinobi!

Asuka se transformó, la cual solo fue envuelta en un aura plateada y apareció con un uniforme blanco, medias negras, zapatos negros y su típico pañuelo rojo.

.

(**N/A. La misma vestimenta que porta al final de la segunda temporada**)

.

\- ¿Esa es tu nueva transformación shinobi? – Ramón miraba con asombro a la chica – me gusta.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No te transformarás?

\- Por ahora no es necesario – dijo el joven – creo que lucharé así.

\- ¿Crees que no te derrotaré? – dijo Asuka – soy la nieta del legendario shinobi Hanzou, tengo que ser una gran sucesora de él.

\- Bien, demuéstrame la fuerza que tienes, Asuka Hanzou.

\- ¡Aquí voy!

La castaña se dirigió a una gran velocidad al chico mientras esta cargaba cosmos en las manos. Al ser ahora un Caballero de Athena, Asuka no tenía permitido usar armas físicas, más si espirituales.

\- ¡Recibe mi poder Ramón-kun! – Asuka saltó y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia el chico - ¡Arte ninja aérea! ¡Patada remolino estilo Hanzou!

\- Furor de la serpiente – sin más, el ataque dio de lleno en Asuka que salió volando, pero logró aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo detuviste?

\- Solo ataca, quiero ver cuánto mejoraste estos años, pero por lo que miro, mejoraste bastante como Yumi-san.

\- Yumi-chan se ha hecho fuerte, más de lo que te imaginas, solo que tu amigo fue más fuerte.

\- Rafael es poderoso, no te lo niego, pero yo también tengo lo mío.

\- Bueno, sigamos con nuestro combate – Asuka comenzó a cargar cosmos.

**.**

Las Saintias miraban con mucha atención esa batalla entre ambos jóvenes, la cual llamó mucho la atención de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué tanto hace Hanzou? – preguntó Iwaki – tía Daidouji, ¿Qué se supone que están viendo mis ojos?

\- Pues lo que te imaginas Yoshimi, resulta que esa pequeña es nieta del mejor shinobi que ha existido.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hanzou?

\- Sí, ella es su nieta y ha desarrollado un gran cosmos y sus poderes shinobis son grandes.

\- Ya veo – Iwaki se dirigió de nuevo a su tía – dime tía, ¿Cuándo te vas a graduar al final?

\- Ya dije que una vez que derrote a Rin-Senpai, me graduaré con honores.

\- O sea, nunca – dijo la madre de Yoshimi.

\- Te escuché hermana.

\- Jeje, mi mamá nunca falla con las bromas – dijo la peli mostaza chocando los cinco con su madre.

\- Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos incumbe, la nieta de Hanzou tiene un poder extraordinario, no he visto una pelea del otro chico de ahí, pero creo que no tiene chance con Asuka.

\- No lo creo así tía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ya verás.

**.**

\- ¡Arte ninja secreta! – Asuka hizo señas con sus manos – _Hanzo style Full Bloom._

Aunque Asuka no pudiera usar espadas físicas, esta las creaba con cosmos y se miraba que la chica tenía dos espadas.

\- ¡Recibe mi ataque Ramón-kun! – la velocidad de Asuka era de temer, pero no pasó nada cuando el chico logró esquivar cada uno de sus golpes al punto que hasta asustaba.

\- Eres rápida Asuka, te felicito, pero creo que no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Transformación shinobi – Ramón fue envuelto en un torrente de agua que envolvió su cuerpo mientras burbujas de agua transformaban al chico.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una transformación shinobi?

Cuando la transformación terminó, se mostró el cambio que sufrió el hondureño.

Ahora vestía un buzo ajustado a su tren inferior, el cual era azul oscuro, al igual que la camiseta que llevaba, la cual era deportiva y llevaba el emblema del Motagua en la zona del corazón. Para complementar esto, llevaba una bufanda rosada alrededor del cuello y el cabello se le erizó un poco. De calzado llevaba zapatos deportivos azules.

\- ¿Esa es tu transformación shiinobi?

\- Sí, y la llamo… - Ramón apareció detrás de Asuka que ni cuenta se dio de eso – Greninja.

Asuka no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda que la mandó a volar y cayó violentamente en el suelo de la plataforma.

**.**

\- ¿E-Ese es Ramón-san? – Nakano no creía que su querido hondureño estuviera vestido de esa forma.

\- N-No sabía que Maldonado-san usaba una transformación shinobi – Shiho estaba sin palabras – es increíble su velocidad y poder.

\- Maldonado, es impresionante – Shinonome estaba ida con esto.

\- Sabía que era él – dijo Daidouji para impresión de todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Él es el chico… que me derrotó de un solo golpe hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo tía? – Iwaki no creyó lo que decía su tía.

\- Posiblemente él es el tipo del que se dice… que puede superar a la propia Kagura y vencerla como si nada.

\- ¿E-Es en serio?

**.**

Asuka se levantaba del cuadrilátero algo adolorida por el ataque tan repentino del chico.

\- ¿Q-Que es esa transformación shinobi? – decía la castaña – ¿lo dominaste?

\- Sí – respondió el hondureño – ahora, quiero que me muestres tu verdadero poder.

\- ¡Bien! – Asuka elevó su cosmos al máximo mientras la Armadura de Lira salía de la caja de Pandora y la envolvía dándole a un más poder.

\- Tendré que responder – dijo Ramón - ¡Transformación shinobi! ¡Al máximo poder!

**.**

En el lado de Seijo…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder con esa transformación? – dijo Yumi mirando la escena asombrada.

\- Ni yo me lo creo – dijo Ikaruga que estaba a un lado.

\- El amigo de Joan es súper fuerte – dijo Katsuragi viendo el encuentro – realmente los latinos son dignos de temer.

\- ¿Estará bien Asuka-chan? – preguntó una peli rosa de nombre Hibari.

\- Asuka es fuerte – dijo Yagyuu – ella no perderá.

**.**

\- ¡Dame tu fuerza Greninja! – decía el hondureño mientras era envuelto en el torrente de agua, solo que este era más potente.

.

**Insertar Greninja Ash Tema**

**También recomiendo buscar la batalla Greninja Ash vs Mega Sceptile, en la ronda de semifinal de la Liga Kalos.**

.

El torrente envolvió el cuerpo mientras daba un fuerte grito y su cosmos era ahora algo aterrador.

Pero luego impresionó algo.

El torrente se deshizo y reveló la nueva transformación de Ramón. Los únicos cambios que había tenido era que ahora sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello tenía una línea roja en el centro y el torrente de agua se fue a su espalda creando un enorme shuriken que cargaba en su lomo.

\- ¡Transformación shonobi suprema! – gritó el chico - ¡Greninja Full Power!

\- ¡Luchemos! – gritó Asuka con su cosmos al tope.

\- ¡Demos lo mejor que tengamos Asuka!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Asuka saltó y dio un golpe en la plataforma – tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero mi elemento es la tierra, pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlar las plantas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Recibe mi ataque! ¡Planta feroz Estilo Hanzou! – Asuka dio un golpe en la plataforma que hizo que miles de plantas gigantes salieran del suelo y fueran directas al chico.

Ramón logró esquivarlas saltando y creó un kunai de agua comprimida para cortarlas.

\- ¡Recibe mi ataque Asuka! – Ramón cogió el shuriken de su espalda y lo lanzó a gran velocidad hacia la castaña.

\- ¡Ni lo creas! ¡Arte ninja aérea! ¡Corte floreciente! – con ese ataque, Asuka logró romper el shuriken, pero cuando acordó, Ramón apareció debajo de ella.

\- ¡Golpe Aéreo! – Ramón voló y le dio dos golpes a Asuka que fueron con mucha potencia.

\- ¡Espadas dobles! – usando cosmos, Asuka creo dos espadas la cual tenían un brillo verde.

\- ¡Ni lo creas! – Ramón usó dos kunais de color azul para contrarrestar el ataque de Asuka.

Kunais y espadas chocaban entre sí con gran fuerza.

\- ¡Patada remolino Estilo Hanzou! – el ataque dio de lleno en el chico que lo mandó a volar por los aires - ¡Te tengo Ramón-kun! ¡Recibe mi Planta Feroz estilo Hanzou!

Las enredaderas fueron directo al hondureño que pudo ponerse en una buena posición para lograr esquivar el ataque de Asuka. El chico tuvo que crear un kunai de agua para cortar las plantas que Asuka le lanzaba.

**.**

\- ¿Qué hará Maldonado-kun? – dijo Tsubasa mirando el encuentro – se ve que esa chica es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Creen que a lo mejor pierda?

\- No lo hará – dijo Ryo – Maldonado no es de lo que se rinden, sé que luchará hasta que no pueda más, además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Él no está usando todo su poder – habló la líder de las Saintias – esa chica no tiene oportunidad si Maldonado-san usa todo su poder.

\- Ramón-san lucha como si la estuviera probando.

\- Ese chico es impresionante – dijo la tía de Iwaki – si está soltero, podría hacerlo mi novio para que me enseñe a pelear.

\- T-Tía, no creas que debas decir eso, apuesto que Ryo, Ayaka y Shiho no se sentirán muy felices que digamos.

\- Que importa – dijo Daidouji para sonreír por lo bajo – aunque no me importaría tomarlo para mí, está muy guapo.

**.**

Llegó un momento en el que los ataques de Asuka se empezaban a verse más calmados y ya no tan poderosos como al inicio.

Y justo ahí…

\- ¡No quiero tu ayuda Armadura! Pero, aun así, ven – Ramón gritó y en el lugar apareció de la nada la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario que se unió al joven.

\- ¿Qué? – Asuka no creía ese poder aterrador que desprendía Ramón.

Con una velocidad aterradora, cortó todas las Plantas feroces usando solo sus kunais de agua comprimida.

\- ¡Ni creas que me ganarás Ramón-kun!

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! – para Ramón finalmente llegó el clímax de la batalla, y eso se manifestó cuando a Ramón, el shuriken se le hizo más grande y la Armadura Dorada brillaba más que nunca.

El chico saltó por los aires mientras toda la multitud miraba asombrada.

\- ¡Arte ninja secreto! ¡Doble equipo!

Ramón se multiplicó en muchas copias de él, reconocerlo a simple vista era casi imposible, incluso Asuka no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Recibe esto Asuka-san! – gritó Ramón mientras tomaba el shuriken de su espalda - ¡El poder más poderoso de un shinobi! ¡El lugar al que ningún shinobi llegó ni llegará! ¡SHURIKEN DE AGUA!

El shuriken absorbió parte del cosmos y el de la Armadura Dorada haciéndolo un shuriken gigantesco y a la vez, bañado en un aura dorada mientras aparecía la imagen de un centauro con un arco y flecha.

\- ¡Corte Floreciente Estilo Hanzou! – gritó Asuka como última alternativa lanzando su más fuerte ataque elevando su cosmos hasta el máximo nivel.

\- ¡VIVA EL MOTAGUA! – Ramón lanzó su shuriken hacia Asuka que trató de cortarlo, pero fue inútil, el ataque del hondureño se llevó a la chica con él y se estrelló violentamente contra la plataforma, que esta, literalmente se destruyó.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar dejando con la duda a todo el mundo.

Cuando finalmente se despejó y se miró mejor, solo se encontró a Asuka en el suelo tendida, su Armadura hecha pedazos, mejor dicho, sin rastros de ella. Su transformación shinobi también se había esfumado y a eso había que sumarle que estaba sumamente herida, con un charco de sangre alrededor.

Asuka había sido pulverizada por la Ultra Shuriken de Agua del hondureño.

\- ¡Asuka Hanzou no puede continuar! ¡Ramón Maldonado de la Preparatoria Satogahama es el ganador! ¡Y con eso, Satogahama gana el Torneo de Caballeros!

El público estalló en gritos fuertes y aplausos, aunque Satogahama era una sola fiesta por la gran victoria del equipo.

Ramón se dirigió hacia Asuka mientras deshacía su transformación y solo se dedicaba a curarla con su Bendición de Kukulkán.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el chico mirando como la chica se recuperaba.

\- S-Sí – Asuka se levantó, aunque con algo de esfuerzo – gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Al parecer el alumno superó al maestro.

\- Y por mucho – Asuka río un poco – pero sentí que no usaste todo tu poder.

\- Veo que sientes bien – el chico sonrió por lo bajo – apenas usé un porcentaje de mi poder, realmente tanto Rafael, Joan y yo no usamos ni una quinta parte de nuestro poder.

\- Son increíbles como siempre – Asuka miró hacia el lado de Seijo - ¿quieres hablar ahora? ¿O mejor por teléfono?

\- Si quieres te doy mi número y tú me das el tuyo.

\- Bien.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron números y segundos después, Asuka volvió al lado de los Caballeros de Seijo.

\- ¡Y como premio a los ganadores! – la sub directora se acercó al hondureño con un trofeo - ¡El Trofeo de los Campeones!

\- **¡Ganamos hijos de puta! – **gritó Ramón a los chicos los cuales corrieron hacia el hondureño mientras celebraban todos juntos.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Joan.

\- Sí, realmente ganamos – decía Honjou.

\- Pero no gracias a ti ¿lo sabías? – Esperanza miró fijamente a la inglesa.

\- L-Lo importante es que ganamos, problema resuelto.

\- ¡Chicos! – el ruido de varias chicas se escuchó y vieron a las Saintias corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron muchas felicitando a todos.

\- ¡Ganaste Joan! – dijo Kana acercándose al castaño.

\- Esta victoria te la dedico a ti – dijo Joan abrazando a la peli negra de modo romántico.

\- Gran trabajo Alférez-san – dijo Kurashiki felicitando al mexicano mayor.

\- Gracias Kurashiki-san, realmente fue un gusto haber peleado.

\- ¡Felicidades Ramón-san! – Nakano se acercó al moreno y de la nada, se acercó a darle un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a Shiho y Ryo.

\- G-Gracias Ayaka-san – el chico casi le corresponde, pero fue detenido por sus dos pretendientes más.

\- Felicidades Maldonado-san – dijo Shiho ignorando el hecho de que Nakano estaba abrazando a su chico.

\- Gracias Nomi, no creí que sería tan difícil.

\- Para ti debió ser fácil ¿verdad? – Ryo fue la que habló.

\- En parte.

\- Bueno, ganamos que fue lo importante, pero aún hay algo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nakano-san, Maldonado-san debe estar cansado, suéltalo por favor – Shiho lo exigía más como para que la periodista se alejara del hondureño.

\- Eso mismo Nakano, después de todo no tienes nada especial con él – dijo la peli azul.

\- Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo – susurró Ramón imaginado que habría más peleas de estas más adelante.

\- ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! – gritó Iwaki ganándose la aprobación de todos.

Saintias y chicos se reunieron, pero sin darse cuenta, cierto hondureño se escapó de ellos y solo fue hacia las afueras del estadio.

Aunque no conocía la zona, el chico se las arregló para ir a un lugar apartado de todo, era un sitio en medio de muchos árboles que daban a la ciudad.

Sin más, sacó y miró un mensaje en el que le indicaban que ahí fuera.

Unos segundos después…

\- ¿Llegaste?

\- Sí, nadie me siguió, no quería que se armara una – decía el chico algo asustado.

\- Bueno, es lo normal – dijo la chica que resultó ser… - al menos terminaré lo que empecé.

\- Entonces… ¿todo esto se terminó?

\- Sí, gracias a los dioses se terminó.

\- Me alegra Asuka-san.

\- Por cierto, hay una cosa que quiero antes de irme.

\- Si es eso… no lo sé.

\- Ven aquí – sin más, la nieta del legendario Hanzou se acercó al catracho y sin más, lo besó en los labios, cosa que el chico no supo que hacer.

Pero todo terminó cuando Asuka se separó.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que no los recordabas?

\- Casi no.

\- Bueno, nos vemos, te llamo – Asuka se fue del lugar dejando al chico solo y algo confuso.

\- Dios, al menos me libré de una buena.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Sin duda fue un buen torneo y un gran final ¿no lo creen?_

_Tal vez se pregunten, ¿Qué pedo con ese final?_

_Todo tiene su explicación, eso se verá más adelante._

_Por cierto, aquí me uno al reto del castigo de ti Redentor._

_Haré lo mismo que hiciste, antes de llegar al capítulo 20 quiero llegar a las 100K palabras o sino… castigo._

_Así que ya saben chicos, vamos contando._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	13. Nueva amiga e intimidades

**¡Oh Pokémon! Yo entenderé, tu poder interior.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El torneo llegó a su fin, pero eso solo es el inicio de las aventuras que vivirán los chicos y las Saintias. Aunque todas las batallas terminaron, aún faltan muchas que vendrán más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jeje, gracias por lo de la última batalla, realmente me esforcé haciéndola. Asuka… será una gran rival en el harem, te lo aseguro. Bueno, con lo de las palabras, realmente no noté eso, pero ojalá que pueda hacerlo, la verdad, es que me estoy quedando sin ideas XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La victoria de Satogahama sobre Seijo fue una gran noticia en los periódicos, más por las victorias de los extranjeros.

Esperanza, Ramón, Joan y Rafael fueron los más galardonados y aclamados por la gran victoria que obtuvieron, no solo al demostrar su gran poder, sino también por vestir las Armaduras Doradas. Aunque ellos no fueron los únicos.

Shinji también fue muy galardonado por haber vestido la Armadura de Virgo durante el campo. Aunque fue más porque tanto el peli ceniza como el hondureño, negaron que ya había vestido la Armadura de Virgo, volviendo más interesante el asunto.

Esa misma noche…

\- ¡Celebremos! – dijo Iwaki levantado un vaso con refresco - ¡Realmente necesitábamos una victoria para agrandar el nombre de Satogahama!

\- Yoshimi, ¿no crees que exageras? – preguntó Kana a la peli mostaza.

\- Vamos Kana, al menos debemos celebrar la victoria, así como hemos triunfado gracias a los chicos.

\- Sí, realmente necesitamos agradecerles a los chicos – dijo Shiho para mirar a los chicos – gracias a ustedes valientes Caballeros.

\- De nada – los chicos, incluidas Esperanza y Honjou hicieron reverencia, aunque luego notaron la falta de alguien.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Ramón?

\- ¿Eh? – ambos mexicanos notaron la ausencia de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué se hizo ese tío? – preguntó la española – hace un momento estaba con nosotros y de la nada, desapareció.

\- A lo mejor se fugó – dijo Yasmina que se ganó la mirada de muchos - ¿Qué? Después de mostrar ese poder de ninja, sería algo común ¿no?

\- Bueno, en eso tienes un punto – dijo Kudo – nunca mostró ese poder de ninja.

\- Los días que llevamos entrenando con él nunca mostró ese poder – dijo Joan – Rafael, parece que tu sabías algo.

\- Bueno, sí sé algo sobre ese poder de Ramón.

\- ¿Qué es? – Nakano, Shinonome y Shiho preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues, él se entrenó con esa chica con la que combatió cuando era joven – la confesión de Rafael dejó con impresión a más de alguno.

\- ¿Se entrenó con Asuka Hanzou? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, no conocí a Kurogane-san ya que solo miré a Ramón con Asuka Hanzou cuando entrenaban en Copán.

\- ¿Será que ella y Ramón tienen algo? – la pregunta de Yasmina hizo estremecer al harem del hondureño.

\- N-No creo que Maldonado-san sea de esas personas que van por una chica y luego van por otra – dijo la Presidenta del Consejo.

\- Él no es así ¿verdad Carlos? – preguntó la española a su amigo.

\- No, desde que lo conozco, nunca ha sido mujeriego ni nada por el estilo, él siempre cree que uno debe serle fiel a una persona.

\- Vaya, que caballeroso nos salió – dijo Asada riéndose.

\- Aunque… - Rafael miró al cielo – él tiene un defecto, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Cuál defecto?

\- Él nunca se ha interesado en el romance o cosas así, es más, él siempre dice que quiere ser soltero.

\- ¿Qué? – Nakano, Ryo y Shiho sintieron como si 3 bloques de concreto cayeran sobre sus cabezas.

\- Creo que a varias se les rompió el corazón – Iwaki le susurró en el oído a la peli lila.

\- ¿Y tú Joan? – Hibiki preguntó - ¿estás interesado?

\- Pues obvio – el chico se acercó a Tsukumo, la cual correspondió el acercamiento. El mexicano abrazó a la peli negra de la cintura – aquí está mi pareja.

\- ¡¿Sales con Tsukumo /-san /-Senpai?! – dijeron los chicos, a excepción de Rafael el cual ya lo sabía.

\- Sí, soy su pareja – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Tsubasa fue la primera en felicitar a la pareja la cual se veía muy contenta.

Mientras las felicitaciones seguían, la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil fue tocada.

\- ¡Yo abro! – Iwaki fue al lugar y cuando abrió - ¿Qué hacen?

\- Perdón por la intromisión Yoshimi, pero tus padres querían hablarte y los demás padres también – dijo Daidouji.

\- P-Pasen tía, son bienvenidos.

Como dijo la shinobi, algunos de los padres entraron a la sala del consejo, aunque no fueron todos.

Los padres de Iwaki, Shinonome, Nakano, Shiho, Kurashiki y Tsukumo llegaron a la sala en la que los chicos y las Saintias celebraban la victoria sobre Seijo.

\- ¿Padre? ¿Madre? – Shiho fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a sus progenitores de vuelta - ¿no se habían regresado a casa?

\- Queríamos hablar con Maldonado-san antes de irnos.

\- Nosotros también venimos a eso – dijo el padre de Shinonome – queremos dejarle en claro a Ramón Maldonado el papel que tiene como el prometido de Ryo.

\- Y-Ya les dije que dejen de mencionarlo.

\- Que lastima que no se podrá llegar a cabo – dijo la madre de Nakano – porque creo que al final mi hija será la que se quede con Maldonado-san. Se ve que se gustan más.

\- M-Mamá – Nakano se sonrojó bastante por eso.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

\- Es lo que queremos saber – dijo Rafael – Ramón no suele irse sin motivo, a lo mejor ocupó algo que hacer.

\- A lo mejor se le cruzó algún inconveniente – dijo Joan – ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que no le dijimos sobre donde sería la celebración.

\- ¿Nadie le avisó? – dijo Tsukumo.

\- No le avisamos ¿verdad?

\- **Verga / **_**Shit**_– dijeron Esperanza y Honjou al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No lo podrías llamar?

\- Lo haré – cuando Joan agarró su celular, enseguida notó como estaba recibiendo una llamada de parte de alguien conocido para él - ¿Claudia?

\- ¿Claudia? – dijeron la mayoría.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Permítanme – el mexicano menor contestó, aunque no sabía que había dejado el teléfono en altavoz.

_\- __**¡Joan, hola!**__ – _exclamó una voz femenina detrás de la línea. Joan se dio cuenta de que el altavoz estaba en alto y lo apagó.

\- **Hola Claudia, ¿Cómo estás?**

\- _**Bien, miré la pelea en la tele, realmente estuviste genial. Realmente te luciste contra Katsuragi.**_

\- **¿Te acuerdas de ella?**

_\- __**Sí, realmente me extraña que hace tiempo no la miraba, pero bueno, me alegró mucho que ganaras.**_

_\- _**Gracias Claudia.**

**\- **_**Por cierto, iré a Japón a verte.**_

_**\- **_**¡¿En serio?!**

**\- **_**Sí, cuando menos acuerdes, estaré ahí, incluso te encontraré siguiendo tu cosmos.**_

**\- Perfecto, solo dime, ¿Cuándo vendrás? – **el mexicano se miraba emocionado, aunque Tsukumo no lo estaba mucho ya que no entendía de que hablaba su pareja.

_\- __**Llegaré cuando menos acuerdes – **_la voz de Claudia se notaba con algo de gracia, al menos Joan notó eso.

**\- O sea, ¿Cuándo?**

**\- Mira a la puerta – **esta vez no fue el teléfono, esta vez fue desde la puerta del salón.

La mayoría no entendió eso ya que no conocían a la chica, pero al parecer, Esperanza y Rafael sí.

\- ¡Hola Joan! – la chica, la cual era de cabello corto y negro, ojos del mismo color y piel morena con un busto grande, se presentó en japonés sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Shiho no confiaba en quien era ya que su rostro se le hacía conocido.

\- Siento que la he visto antes – dijo Nakano mirándola fijamente.

\- Disculpen, pero, ¿Quién es esta belleza? – Yasmina miró fijamente a la chica – espera, ¿No es tu hermana?

\- Sí – sin más, el mexicano menor le apuntó con su dedo al peli rosa y este cayó al suelo y luego de unos segundos volvió a levantarse hiperventilándose.

\- ¡¿Q-Que fue eso Joan?!

\- Te despegué el alma del cuerpo y caíste casi muerto – Joan lo decía con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

\- Porque no quiero que la molestes.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Tsukumo a su pareja.

\- Lo siento Kana, ahora te la presentó – sin más Joan se alejó un poco de la peli negra – chicos, ella es mi hermana Claudia Fábregas Díaz.

\- Un gusto, chicos – la chica hizo una reverencia.

\- E-Es un gusto también.

\- Veo que aquí está Esperanza – la hermana del mexicano miró a la española la cual le devolvió el saludo.

\- Sí, tiempo sin vernos Claudia.

\- ¿Ya se conocían? – preguntó Iwaki.

\- Sí, la conozco desde pequeña – la chica miró al otro mexicano – veo que también Rafael está.

\- Así es – el chico chocó los cinco con la hermana de Joan.

\- Ya me siento vieja al verlos así de grandes.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Tengo 17.

\- ¡¿Eres mayor que nosotras?! – dijeron las chicas.

\- Pues eso creo.

\- Oye… ¿Cómo los llamamos? – dijo Asada – si les decimos Fábregas los dos se mirarán.

\- ¿Era cierto de que los japoneses se llaman por el apellido? – preguntó la mayor.

\- Pues sí – respondió Nakano - ¿no se llaman por los apellidos allá en México?

\- No, no lo hacemos – dijo Joan – es más, hacerlo sería como una falta de respeto o como falta de confianza para nosotros.

\- Bueno, creo que es lógico.

\- Por cierto, Claudia, ¿ya conociste a tu cuñada? – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿Cuñada? – Claudia miró hacia la española – Esperanza, ¿a poco ya te confesaste…?

\- Jeje, que cosas dices Claudia – la morena le tapó la boca a la mayor la cual solo quedó confundida.

\- Te la quería presentar – el mexicano menor se acercó a cierta peli negra – Claud, ella es mi novia, Kana Tsukumo.

\- Un gusto, Senpai – se presentó Tsukumo ante la chica la cual quedó sorprendida ante esto.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia Carlos?

\- Sí, además, es la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Increíble – Claudia fue hacia la peli negra – un gusto Kana, espero que cuides muy bien de mi hermano.

\- Lo haré con gusto – la peli negra no se extrañó de que su cuñada la llamara por su nombre, ya tenía entendido que los latinos así eran.

\- ¿Tu eres la hermana de Joan-san? Que linda – dijo Nana.

\- Por lo que miro, ¿usted es la madre de Tsukumo?

\- Sí, Nana Tsukumo para servirle y él es mi esposo Godo Tsukumo.

\- Un gusto – el señor se presentó.

\- El gusto es mío.

\- Que muchacha tan educada.

\- Así no es en la casa – susurró Joan en voz baja.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Carlos? – la chica desprendió un aura malvada hacia su hermano menor.

\- N-Nada.

\- Por cierto – el aura de la chica cambió a uno tímido - ¿d-donde está Ramón?

\- ¿Ramón? – los chicos se extrañaron de que la hermana de Joan lo llamara por su nombre, aunque las chicas sabían de antemano que la mayor estaba interesada en el hondureño.

\- Eso queremos saber también, no sabemos a dónde fue.

\- Pero ganó la batalla ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque después de eso, no sabemos qué pasó, a donde fue ni que cosa hizo.

\- Que mal – la tristeza se formó en el rostro de la chica la cual no fue muy bien recibida de parte de Nakano, Shinonome y Shiho, incluidos sus padres.

\- No te preocupes Claud, apuesto que él está en algo importante.

\- A lo mejor – sin más, la chica sintió algo raro en el aire - ¿y ese cosmos?

\- Tienes razón – Joan sintió lo mismo, las chicas también lo sintieron.

\- Pero no es amenazante, es más, parece que alguien está calmado.

\- Y yo sé quién es – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kudo.

\- Ramón.

**.**

Mientras que en las afueras del Consejo Estudiantil…

**\- ¡Dolor me volviste a dar! – **decía un hondureño llegando algo cansado, como si hubiera salido de una batalla, aunque rasguñado o golpeado no iba.

Ramón se dirigía hacia los dormitorios, pero debía pasar por el consejo, aunque esto no le importó ya que iba algo cansado.

Pero justo al pasar frente a la puerta…

\- ¡Ramón-san! – Nakano fue la primera en salir y miró al chico el cual se impresionó al ver a la Saintia.

\- ¿Ayaka-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ven aquí – la periodista tomó al chico del brazo y lo metió a la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Maldonado-san.

\- **No me jodas – **dijo en voz baja el chico - ¿Qué pasa Nomi? ¿No ves que estoy cansado?

\- **¡Ramón! – **esa voz sacó del sueño al chico, el cual al ver de dónde provenía eso, se llevó una gran sorpresa - **¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**\- ¿Claudia?**

**\- ¡Sí! – **la chica de cabello negro se tiró encima del chico abrazándolo con fuerza - **¡Te extrañé!**

**\- C-Claudia, me asfixias – **el chico pedía auxilio ya que su rostro estaba enterrado en los grandes pechos de la hermana de Joan.

\- ¡Suéltalo Claudia-san! – Nakano fue la primera en reaccionar tratando de separar a Ramón de la mexicana, aunque Ryo y Shiho no se quedaron atrás.

\- ¡Déjalo! ¿No ves que los asfixias?

\- ¿Por qué me alejan de Ramón? – reclamó Claudia – no son nada suyo para que me separen de él.

\- ¡Soy la más fuerte de las Saintias! Además de ser su mejor alumna – dijo Shiho.

\- ¡Yo soy su amiga más cercana! Además, me tiene más confianza – opinó Nakano.

\- ¡Yo soy su prometida! – ahora fue Shinonome.

\- ¿Prometida? – Claudia miró al hondureño - ¡Explícame eso Ramón! ¿Cómo es eso que tienes una prometida?

\- V-Verás Claudia…

\- ¡Que Claudia ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Explícame que es eso de prometida!

\- Chicas, creo que deberían dejarlo en paz.

\- ¡Tú no te metas Rafael / Alférez / -san! – dijeron las 4.

\- Bien, me callo.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito dormir – el chico logró quitarse a las 4 chicas de enfrente – estoy muy cansado luego de la batalla.

\- Pero tienes un gran cosmos, no creo que te hayas cansado tan rápido – dijo Yasmina.

\- No fue eso, después de la batalla, me encontré con Asuka-san y…

\- ¿Con Asuka-san? – las chicas comprendieron quien era, era la rival con la que Ramón batalló.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo que hicieron? – preguntó desconfiada la Presidenta.

\- Hablamos un poco después de la batalla, teníamos tiempo de no hablarnos desde que se fue de Honduras hace 5 años.

\- ¿Y de que hablaron o qué? – la mexicana estaba pendiente de lo que el chico contaba.

\- Cálmate Claudia – Joan trató de hacer que su hermana entrara en razón.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tanto se molestan? – exclamó el chico ya enojado – solo estoy hablando con una amiga que no veía hace tiempo, hemos hablado mucho por ahora, solo díganme, ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?!

\- P-Pues… - las Saintias se sintieron mal por esto, sabían que el chico no traía mal intención ni nada.

\- Si me permiten, iré a descansar, estoy muy cansado, además, usé mucho la Bendición de Kukulkán así que estoy muerto del cansancio.

\- Ramón – la mexicana intentó llamarlo, pero el chico se fue del sitio algo molesto.

\- Creo que es hora de dormir – Rafael fue el otro que se empezó a retirar.

\- Yo también iré – Joan quiso salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Tsukumo - ¿Kana?

\- Joan, sabes que tenemos algo pendiente ¿verdad?

\- ¿Pendiente? – Claudia y Esperanza preguntaron.

\- N-No es nada, en serio.

\- B-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos – los padres de la peli negra se despidieron rápidamente, aunque el padre de Tsukumo no quería irse aún.

\- Nosotros también nos retiramos – dijeron los padres de las chicas dejando a los estudiantes solos.

\- ¿De qué hablan Carlos? – dijo su hermana.

\- V-Verás – los chicos también estaban atentos ante lo que dijera el chico, pero sabiendo que no ganaría nada, se lo susurró en el oído a su hermana en español.

Unos segundos después…

-** ¡¿Qué?! – **exclamó la chica - **¿en serio?**

**\- S-Sí.**

**\- Mi hermanito ya se convierte en hombre – **Claudia lloró un poco – **al menos usarán protección ¿verdad?**

**\- C-Claro que sí, no haría algo tan estúpido como hacerlo sin protegernos.**

**\- Espero que así sea – **Claudia miró hacia la peli negra japonesa – **Tsukumo-san.**

**\- **¿Qué pasa?

\- Ven aquí – la mayor se le acercó al oído - ¿lista para esta noche?

\- Sí – las mejillas de la japonesa se pusieron rojas – e-espero que sea algo especial.

\- No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar y sabrás que hacer en el momento.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Claudia miró fijamente a la chica – háganlo bien.

\- Gracias – Tsukumo tomó la mano de Joan y lo sacó del consejo rumbo a su habitación.

**.**

Varios minutos después…

\- ¿K-Kana? – Joan estaba nervioso por estar a solas en el cuarto de su novia. Cabe decir que las Saintias, a diferencia de los estudiantes normales, poseían habitaciones propias y no compartidas.

Joan miraba alrededor del cuarto y notaba como estaba todo ordenado, realmente se miraba que la peli negra cuidaba de sus cosas, incluso había algunos premios y reconocimientos en algunas estanterías.

\- ¿Sigues ahí Joan? – preguntó la peli negra desde el baño.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bien, ya saldré.

\- T-Tómate tu tiempo.

Sin más, la chica peli negra salió del baño solo con una bata, cosa que sonrojó sin más al chico.

\- ¿S-Solo saldrás así?

\- Sí, quiero escuchar tu opinión – Tsukumo se quitó la bata y mostró… su cuerpo sin nada puesto.

\- … - la cara del mexicano explotó en miles de colores al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la Saintia – K-K-K-Kana…

\- Joan – la chica se acercó al joven – vamos a hacer esto con calma, es mi primera vez.

\- T-T-T-También es la mía…

\- Bien – la chica acarició la zona de en medio del chico - ¿Por qué está duro aquí abajo?

\- B-Bueno, estás desnuda y…

\- Creo que alguien ya está emocionado.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Comenzaré – la chica solo bajó la cabeza hacia la zona de la entre pierna del chico y de ahí… solo Zeus sabría.

**.**

\- **¡Estoy cansado!** – dijo Ramón acostándose en su cama.

\- **Por dos Ramón** – Rafael se acostó en la suya. Los chicos aun no llegaban ya que decidieron quedarse un poco con las demás Saintias.

\- **Pero mira que desperdicié mucho cosmos curando a los demás.**

**\- Eso sí, esa técnica tengo entendido que te agota bastante.**

**\- Sí, realmente cuando luché con Asuka-san, recorrí a la transformación shinobi para ahorrar energías.**

**\- Sí, lo sé.**

**\- Por cierto, ¿y Joan?**

**\- ¡Oh! No te conté ¿verdad? – **el moreno negó con la cabeza – **hoy Joan, se hace hombre con Tsukumo-san.**

**\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?**

**\- Sí, ¿Dónde crees que esté ahora?**

**\- Pues, en la habitación de Tsukumo apuesto.**

**\- Es lo más probable.**

**\- Iré por algo de agua – **el chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia los baños de la academia, pero justo cuando pasó al lado de una habitación.

Ramón se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecían ser gemidos de una chica.

**\- ¿Y eso? – **el moreno pegó el oído en la pared y muy como pensó, eran gemidos.

Luego de unos minutos, Ramón supo de quien se trataba esos sonidos.

Pero en vez de hacer algo, solo se río un poco y se regresó al cuarto.

**\- ¡Rafa! ¡Rafa! Ven aquí.**

**\- ¿Qué pasó Ramón?**

**\- Ven rápido.**

Rafael sin más, solo siguió a su amigo el cual lo llevó al lado de la habitación de Tsukumo.

**\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? **

**\- Cállate y solo escucha.**

Efectivamente como decía Ramón, se escuchaban gemidos y el sonido como de dos cosas chocando.

**\- ¿Son Joan y Tsukumo-san?**

**\- Sí.**

**\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**\- Ya los vas a oír.**

En eso, la voz de una mujer gimiendo se escuchó y eso que una voz masculina se le unió, ambos gimiendo con un vocabulario muy decente.

\- ¡Métemela completa Joan! – gemía la peli negra.

\- ¿Crees que no lo haré? – ahora era Joan - ¿Quieres que te dé? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te destroce?!

\- ¡Destrózame la vagina! ¡Estoy tan caliente que esa te saldrá asada!

\- **Diablos señorita – **dijeron ambos chicos afuera del cuarto.

\- **Mira lo que haré Rafael – **el hondureño se acercó a la pared, inhaló aire y gritó - **¡la vas a matar perro!**

**\- Ramón, ¿Qué haces?**

**\- Corre perra corre.**

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo del sitio hasta su habitación en la cual solo se encerraron y comenzaron a reírse.

Definitivamente, fue una buena noche para algunos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Nuevos horizontes se abren

**Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokémon.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Jeje, el interés de Claudia por Ramón solo traerá varios conflictos a las otras pretendientes del hondureño. Joan ya se estrenó con Tsukumo, así que ya disfrutó su juventud XD. El final lo pensé ya que a medida que escribía, me acordé del video y lo puse. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, Claudia no podía faltar en este fic, además, será de muchos problemas para las demás del harem. Se equivocó, pensó que la cuñada era otra XD. Ya verás lo de Rafael en este capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasó 1 mes desde el torneo y las cosas mejoraron en la relación entre Saintias y Caballeros, aunque ese día sería un gran evento para dos personas.

¿Qué evento habría?

Uno que abarcaba gran cobertura mundial ya que se notaba como los reporteros llegaban a manos llenas ya que eran cientos de reporteros de todo el mundo los cuales llegaban a ver el gran acontecimiento que sucedería.

La ascensión de tres Caballeros Dorados al poder sería el gran evento que se llevaría a cabo.

Luego de la batalla, Shinji ganó la Armadura de Virgo la cual lo ayudó a ganar su batalla contra su hermana gemela.

Shiho le ofreció el puesto de Caballero Dorado y este aceptó, no sin antes preguntarle a Ramón si podía. El hondureño le dijo que esa era decisión suya de aceptar o no, que él no intervendría en su decisión.

Finalmente, el peli ceniza aceptó el puesto para alegría de las Saintias ya que contarían con un Caballero Dorado oficial. Aunque la sorpresa vino después de eso.

Joan había aceptado a ser Caballero Dorado, cosa que dejó impresionado incluso a sus amigos Rafael y Ramón, los cuales no esperaban que su amigo fuera a aceptar el puesto.

La razón por la que Joan aceptaba el puesto era porque les había hecho una promesa a los padres de su ahora novia Tsukumo, la cual era que protegería a la chica con toda su vida, incluso si eso significaba vestir la Armadura Dorada, aunque su poder era muy superior a vestir dicho ropaje, pero con tal de estar con Tsukumo, era capaz de todo.

Claudia, que se había unido al grupo, lo animó para aceptar, sabiendo lo que habían pasado en la guerra que hubo en tierras aztecas, aunque esto, era otra historia.

Aunque a esto, se le unió otro caso más.

Esperanza sería la tercera que se haría oficial su entrega de Armadura Dorada. Esto era más porque quería seguir a su amigo e interés amoroso, Joan. Aunque este ya estuviera con Tsukumo, ella siempre lo apoyaría y lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Además, ya se había tragado un poco el orgullo de vestir el ropaje dorado, aunque también Claudia le ayudó a que aceptara ya que incluso le dijo que, si los Caballeros de Capricornio anteriores fueron españoles, este era el mejor momento para demostrarle al mundo el poder de los españoles, cosa que no pudo resistir ya que haría que cierta inglesa de cabello vino tinto se pusiera celosa.

La hermana de Joan intentó hacer que Ramón y Rafael aceptaran las Armaduras Doradas de Sagitario y Acuario respectivamente, pero por más que insistió, ninguno cambió de opinión.

Estos días también fueron de tensión para el hondureño. Con Claudia ahora cerca de él, causaba que Shiho, Nakano y Shinonome estuvieran más al pendiente de él ya que no querían dejarlo solo con la mexicana. Aunque esto no fue todo para el moreno. De vez en cuando, aunque a escondidas, hablaba con Asuka de distintos temas, aunque esto nadie lo sabía ya que no quería meterse más en problemas.

Rafael no fue la excepción ya que Kurashiki comenzó a acercarse más al mexicano mayor que se sentía raro en su cercanía. Normalmente la peli roja no era muy apegada a los chicos, aunque solo con Rafael era una especie de excepción.

El pelinegro pensó que solo era alguna coincidencia o algo. Que equivocado estaba.

Pero volviendo al tema principal…

Joan, Shinji y Esperanza serían ascendidos este día al puesto de Caballeros Dorados oficialmente.

El lugar del evento sería el coliseo de la Academia Satogahama en el que las gradas del estadio estaban a morir de llenas.

Los palcos principales estaban llenos de los familiares de los próximos Caballeros Dorados, aunque Shinji no quería que sus padres estuvieran ni su hermana, pero al final los señores Jinguji y Sayaka llegaron.

Los padres de Esperanza llegaron y el padre de Joan también estaba presente junto a Claudia la cual se miraba orgullosa de su hermano.

**.**

Mientras que, en Paris, Francia…

\- ¿Está segura de esto? – dijo una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos morados - podría ir a decirle que…

\- No lo haré – dijo la señora que estaba a su lado. Esta era de piel blanca, ojos aceitosos y cabello negro con algunos rizos en él – ese no es mi hijo.

\- P-Pero será ascendido al puesto más alto que hay y…

\- Francine – la mujer calló a la chica – solo tú eres mi hija, la cual llegará al puesto más alto, incluso si eso significa superar a los Caballeros Dorados, no creo que ese muchacho que tú haces llamar mi hijo sea algo espectacular.

\- ¿No vio el duelo que tuvo? Realmente superó a su contrincante y además…

\- No quiero oír más – dijo la mujer – no quiero que me menciones a ese muchacho, no quiero saber nada de él, ni de su padre o su familia.

\- Ya veo – la chica bajó la mirada al suelo – lamento molestarla Marisela.

\- Querida, vamos, sabes que ya cambié mi nombre cuando me casé con tu padre.

\- Lo siento Claudette.

\- Vamos, no seas tan fría con tu nueva madre, llámame mamá si quieres – la mujer se miraba amable con Francine.

\- L-Lo intentaré, solo que aún no me acostumbro.

\- No te preocupes, sé que lo harás pronto.

\- Me retiro – la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación de su madrastra.

La chica iba pensando mucho en el mexicano.

Chervalier Francine era una chica la cual había nacido con un cosmos alto, es más, se podía decir que era una de las más fuertes de Francia, por no decir la mejor. Incluso se llegó a decir que ella sería una de las Saintias, aunque su poder no llegó a ser grande como alguna de las Saintias ya que el poder de estas superaba con creces a la rubia.

Aunque lo intentó de todo, el poder de las chicas era más grande que él suyo. Cuando su padre se casó con su ahora madrastra, no le prestó importancia, es más, parecía que la señora era muy amable. Y si lo era.

Aunque viendo el detestable odio que le tenía a su anterior familia, ella no lo aprobó ya que Francine creía que las familias siempre debían permanecer unidas y no dejarlas abandonadas.

Aunque había un secreto que nadie conocía. Francine y Joan ya habían tenido contacto.

La francesa se dio cuenta de que el chico no era mala persona como decía su madrastra, es más, el chico era simpático y alegre, le cayó bien desde el inicio.

Esta vez, al enterarse por televisión de la batalla del mexicano junto a los demás de la Academia Satogahama contra el ejército de la Academia Seijo, se ganó más la admiración suya.

La mayoría pensaría que Francine tal vez se enamoraría de él, pero ese otro secreto. La chica era lesbiana, aunque por fuera se mirara que la chica era hetero como los demás, en sí, ella siempre había preferido las chicas que los chicos.

No solo ella, alrededor del mundo se hallaban 7 chicas que habían sido otorgadas de un gran poder, solo que esta vez estaban retiradas de las peleas.

Cada una representaba a un país al cual servían como representante. Esto era único para algunos países los cuales tenían a una guerrera o guerrero que dirigía todo un ejército.

Pero esto, era otro cuento.

**.**

De vuelta en Japón…

\- ¿Listo amigo? – dijo Ramón a Shinji.

\- Estoy algo nervioso, pero creo que el ser ascendido a este puesto será algo de privilegio.

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es tu decisión, así que disfruta el momento mientras puedas Shinji.

\- Ramón – el peli ceniza miró fijamente al peli negro - ¿no serás Caballero Dorado? Digo, ya Joan aceptó el puesto, pero tu…

\- Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte – dijo el chico bajando la mirada – aun no estoy preparado, además, quiero ser más fuerte para cuando pueda hacer algo, hacerlo bien.

\- No te entiendo – Shinji río un poco – eres extraño.

\- Lo soy, Claudia me lo dice siempre.

\- ¿Qué tanto se llevan tú y ella?

\- Creo que ya lo saben, ella es hermana de Joan y ha estado enamorada de mi desde hace unos años atrás.

\- ¿A ti te gusta?

\- … - el moreno miró al horizonte. Cabe decir que estaban en los palcos del estadio, en estos momentos solo estaban ellos dos – no sé cómo contestarte, pero debería decirte que sí, me gusta.

\- Vaya – Shinji quedó impresionado por eso – entonces… ¿Por qué no aceptas andar con ella? Digo, así ya no tendrías problemas con Shinonome-san, Nomi-Senpai o Nakano-san. Además, Joan acepta que andes con ella.

\- No puedo salir con ella – la mirada del hondureño se puso triste – no quiero volver a fallarle, pero si estoy con ella solo correrá la misma mala suerte que en ese momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No importa – la expresión del chico cambió – te lo preguntaré por última vez Shinji, ¿realmente quieres ascender a un puesto tan alto?

\- Sí – el chico sonó muy seguro – quiero llegar a ser el mejor en el ejército de Athena, para que mis padres vean lo equivocados que estaban.

\- Vaya motivación – Ramón río un poco – pero bueno, quiero que me escuches, por todos los motivos que existan, recuerda que siempre debes luchar por la justicia, da lo mejor de ti y nunca olvides proteger a los demás.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, creo que ya va a ser hora de que inicie. Espero que Nomi no se ande con rodeos ya que juega Motagua.

\- ¿T-Tanto así?

\- No, tengo otro pendiente justo ahora, realmente necesito ayudar a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Ya sabrás más adelante, Rafael también irá conmigo, lamento si no estamos presentes en su ceremonia, pero esto es algo que queremos hacer con Rafael.

**.**

Eran las 3 de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a caer, pero esto no impidió que el público llegase a ver tan increíble evento.

Desde un espacio exclusivo para las Saintias se hallaban estas con sus Armaduras y bien maquilladas como dar al mundo a entender que ellas seguían siendo las más bellas.

Finalmente, Nomi se paró frente a las demás, siendo mirada por cientos de cámaras, desde aficionados en las gradas hasta los reporteros.

\- ¡Habitantes de Satogahama, Japón y el mundo en general! Hoy es un día muy especial ya que luego de muchos años, tendremos de vuelta a los nuevos guerreros supremos, los campeones de la justicia, los Caballeros Dorados.

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos aclamando ver a los nuevos Caballeros.

\- ¡Por eso! Quiero que pasen al frente los 3 jóvenes que pasarán a formar filas del ejército de Athena en el rango más alto – Shiho señaló a la puerta del coliseo y enseguida, pasaron los 3 nuevos aspirantes a Caballeros Dorados – primero, démosle la bienvenida al japonés, Shinji Jinguji.

El peli ceniza ingresó primero mientras varias chicas le silbaban. Su apellido era conocido, más por la larga trayectoria de Caballeros en su familia, aunque ninguno de ellos había llegado a un rango tan alto como el de ahora.

\- ¡Siguiente! Desde España, Esperanza Cortés del Rio.

La española pasó ganándose muchos silbidos y muchos piropos de los chicos, los cuales no podían evitar sobresaltarse por la belleza de la peli verde.

\- ¡Y por último! Desde México, tenemos a Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz.

El mexicano entró y los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar de parte de las chicas por lo guapo que les parecía el chico, además algunos chicos lo animaban ya que sabían lo buena onda que era el castaño.

Tsukumo fue la más entusiasma por su novio el cual sonreía de manera orgullosa.

\- Shinji Jinguji, en nombre de la diosa Athena, ¿aceptas el puesto de Caballero de Virgo para luchar contra todo mal y la paz de la Tierra?

\- Sí, acepto.

\- Esperanza Cortés del Rio, en nombre de la diosa Athena, ¿aceptas el puesto de Caballera de Capricornio para luchar contra todo mal y la paz de la Tierra?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, en nombre de la diosa Athena, ¿aceptas el puesto de Caballero de Tauro para luchar contra todo mal y la paz de la Tierra?

\- Yo… - el chico miró a su familia y hacia su amada Tsukumo, ya sabía la respuesta – sí, acepto.

\- Si esa es su decisión, en nombre de la diosa Athena, diosa protectora del planeta, yo, Shiho Nomi, Saintia de Perseo, los nombro Caballeros Dorados oficialmente.

En esos instantes, las Armaduras de Virgo, Tauro y Capricornio se hicieron presentes y una vez más, envolvieron el cuerpo de Shinji, Joan y Esperanza respectivamente.

Los tres mostraron el gran poder de los Caballeros Dorados lanzando una parte de sus ataques al cielo.

\- ¡Bendición de las Tinieblas! – Shinji lanzó su ataque manifestándose como una mujer que portaba una hoz sobre un caballo blanco.

\- ¡Mi turno! ¡Espada del Cid! – Esperanza lanzó su ráfaga al cielo dando a conocer que era el viento cortante de una filosa espada.

\- ¡Gran cuerno! – Joan lanzó su poder manifestado en un toro dorado que recorría el camino desde la plataforma hasta el cielo.

\- ¡Ahí esta señoras y señores! ¡El poder de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados!

El público volvió a estallar en aplausos y gritos mientras todos celebraban que había nuevos Caballeros Dorados en el mundo.

Esperanza abrazó a Joan el cual le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¡Ya somos lo máximo Carlos!

\- Sí que sí – el chico se separó - ¿Cómo te encuentras Shinji?

\- Aun no creo que sea Caballero Dorado.

\- Pues créelo, aunque aún me siento mal por Rafael y Ramón, a lo mejor ellos también podrían serlo.

\- Yo también me siento igual – dijo la española – aun no entiendo porque siguen así, ganamos todo y que no hayan aceptado, es algo preocupante.

\- Bueno, Rafael puede ser porque no quiere estar en un puesto alto para ser tirado como hace 3 años.

\- Lo de Rafael fue muy duro, es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie – dijo la morena con la mirada triste.

\- Y Ramón me imagino que sigue así por lo de Claudia.

\- Si hubiera estado ese día…

\- No te preocupes Esperanza, al final de todo, salimos con vida de todo ese enrollo que nunca fue culpa nuestra, pero, aun así, salimos adelante.

\- ¿Crees que Ramón se siga sintiendo culpable?

\- Es lo que me imagino.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes? – dijo Shinji que no entendía el tema de la plática.

\- Lo siento Shinji, cosas nuestras.

\- ¡Con esto finalizamos esta juramentación! – Shiho miró al cielo – con los nuevos Caballeros Dorados en fila, vamos a conducir a la humanidad a la paz definitiva.

Las Saintias bajaron donde estaban los nuevos Caballeros Dorados a celebrar. El padre y la hermana de Joan se acercaron a su hijo / hermano el cual se hallaba muy emocionado, más cuando Tsukumo se acercó a él.

Los padres de la española se acercaron a su hija la cual estaba muy feliz por ese nombramiento.

Shinji se fue del sitio antes de que sus padres y su hermana llegaran al sitio.

Aunque en otras partes del mundo…

**.**

Múnich, Alemania…

En una mansión en la ciudad germana, se hallaba una chica de cabello rojo mirando la televisión en la que mundialmente se estaba transmitiendo la ascensión de los tres Caballeros Dorados.

.

_Und so gibt, es drei neue goldene Ritter, die die erde verteidigen werder. Shinji Jinguij aus Japan, Esperanza Cortés del Rio uas Spainen und Joan Fábregas Díaz aus Mexiko._

_._

\- ¿Hay Caballeros Dorados nuevos? – preguntó la peli roja – será interesante, aunque ese último.

La chica miró fijamente al mexicano el cual solo sonrió a la cámara.

\- ¿Eres tú? – la chica se emocionó mucho por eso - ¡lo sabía! Eres Joan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hija? – preguntó una señora con el mismo color del cabello de su hija solo que algo más oscuro.

\- Creo que iré a Japón madre.

\- ¿A Japón? ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que me veré con alguien que no veo hace tiempo – la chica sin más salió del lugar dejando a su madre con la interrogante en el aire.

La chica peli roja iba bastante alegre a su habitación a alistar sus maletas ya que parecía que se reuniría con cierto mexicano que no veía hace tiempo.

**.**

Londres, Inglaterra…

En una especie de castillo, se hallaba una chica de cabello rubio, su pelo era algo largo, ojos azules y había terminado de tomarse un baño mientras solo pensaba en que hacer ahora.

\- ¿Qué darán en las noticias? – la chica seguía solo en toalla mientras encendía la televisión - ¿Qué es eso?

.

_And so, there are three new Golden Saintis who will defend the earth. Shinji Jinguji from Japan, Esperanza Cortés del Rio from Spain and Joan Fábregas Díaz from México._

_._

\- ¿Qué? – la chica solo se soltó la toalla sin importarle que eso exhibiera su cuerpo desnudo, lo bueno que estaba sola en casa - ¿Joan Fábregas?

La chica dio un brinco de alegría mientras se sorprendía sobre quien era la persona que vestía la Armadura Dorada.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? – la rubia se miraba alegre – espero verte de nuevo Joan. Creo que a Mía le gustará esto. A lo mejor también a Tamara, Pei Pei o Asuka, aunque creo que por ser de allá tal vez lo sepa al igual que Kurumi.

**.**

Paris, Francia…

De vuelta a la mansión en esta localidad.

Francine estaba viendo las noticias en su cuarto, en especial el nombramiento de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados, lo cual era el tema del momento.

.

_Et donc, il y a trois nouveaux Chevaliers d'or qui défendront la terre. Shinji Jinguji du Japon, Esperanza Cortés del Rio d'Espagne et Joan Fábregas Díaz du Mexique._

_._

\- ¿Fuiste ascendido a Caballero Dorado? – dijo impresionada la rubia – vaya, me alegro que hayas escalado tan rápido.

Sin más, la chica decidió salir un poco para relajar la mente al ver como su "hermanastro" llegaba al rango más alto entre todos los ejércitos del mundo.

Pero justo cuando pasó por la sala, miró de lejos como su madrastra miraba el nombramiento de los Caballeros Dorados. Sin más, notó de largo en su mirada algo de… ¿tristeza?

A lo mejor solo era una ilusión o a lo mejor solo aparentaba tristeza y lo que sentía era como enojo o asco, siendo los sentimientos más cercanos a los que normalmente sentía cuando mencionaba algo de su anterior familia.

Sin más, la rubia salió de la habitación.

Aunque hubo varias reacciones en todo el mundo, la sola mención de los Caballeros Dorados era tema de debate ya que era la primera vez en la historia que había un Caballero Dorado latino.

**.**

\- ¡Felicidades! – exclamó Tsubasa felicitando a los tres nuevos Caballeros.

\- Gracias Arihara, prometo hacer mi mejor trabajo – habló Joan feliz de vestir la Armadura.

\- Te ves más guapo así Joan – habló Kana a su lado.

\- ¿A poco sí?

\- Sí, te ves sexy – la chica de cabello negro se le acercó al oído – y me prende también.

\- Jejeje – río nerviosamente el chico sabiendo a lo que Tsukumo se refería.

\- Ustedes dos, no coman pan frente a los pobres – dijo Yasmina a un lado.

\- Vamos amigo, con esa actitud de amargado no conseguirás nada – dijo Hibiki.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

Cabe mencionar que las Saintias, los chicos y parte de los padres de todos estaban en una reunión privada para celebrar el ascenso de puesto de los 3 chicos.

\- ¡Ya mi hermanito es todo un hombre! – dijo Claudia abrazando a Joan – estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- G-Gracias hermana.

\- Tienes una novia muy linda también, aunque siempre pensé que sería Espe…

\- ¿Q-Que decías Claudia? – la española le pellizcó una parte del costado del cuerpo causando que se callara y sin más, Esperanza se le acercó al oído – hablas un poco más y te atravieso con mi espada.

\- S-Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Ramón y Rafael?

Todos los ahí presentes supieron que era cierto, faltaba el mayor de los mexicanos y el hondureño.

\- ¿Se sigue desapareciendo? – dijo Kudo – Ramón se está volviendo muy escurridizo y de Rafael no me lo esperaba.

\- A lo mejor tienen amantes secretos – dijo Souta mientras jugaba con su celular.

\- ¿Qué? – un aura negra envolvió a Nakano, Shiho, Ryo, Kurashiki y Claudia.

\- N-No creo que sea eso – dijo nervioso Akira.

\- Solo esperemos que no sea nada malo – Shinzuke miró a los demás - ¿alguien no sabe a dónde pudieron ir?

\- … - nadie respondió, pero el peli celeste notó como Shinji se ponía algo nervioso.

\- A ver, Caballero de Virgo, ¿no sabrás algo?

\- C-Claro que no, no sé nada – dijo el peli ceniza.

\- Jinguji-san – las voces tétricas de parte de las 5 anterior mencionadas se hizo presente.

\- ¡Les juro que no sé nada! – exclamó con miedo el Caballero de Virgo – solo me dijo Ramón que iba a una lucha con Rafael, pero de ahí, no sé nada. Es más, me pidió el rosario de las 108 cuentas, pero no sé por qué.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – se preguntó Shiho no entendiendo el comportamiento de Rafael y Ramón.

**.**

En un lugar alejado…

\- ¡Comete mis patadas! – dijo una rubia lazándose al ataque con unas botas metálicas.

\- ¡Cuidado Katsuragi-san! – dijo una peli negra.

Ambas estaban enfrentando a una especie de youma grande y que se veía muy poderoso.

El youma de nombre Rasetsu agarró el ataque de los pies de Katsuragi y esta la lanzó con fuerza hacia la peli negra de nombre Ikaruga la cual solo fue lazanda hacia atrás por el impacto con su compañera.

La otra que estaba luchando era Asuka Hanzou la cual se veía bastante debilitada, pero, aun así, seguía con ganas de batallar.

Rasetsu dominó fácilmente a Asuka y la dejó en el suelo bastante herida.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida la cual se veía muy amenazante – me decepcionas para ser la nieta del legendario shinobi, al parecer solo era un rumor.

Asuka no se levantaba ya que seguía algo adolorida por el impacto del ataque del youma.

\- ¿Sabes? Aplasta sus manos – dijo la chica de nombre Fubuki – con eso, no podrá hacer las señales necesarias para esa técnica.

Sin más, el youma comenzó a aplastar con sus enormes pies las manos de Asuka la cual solo gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡D-Detente! – exclamó Katsuragi bastante golpeada e incapaz de levantarse.

\- Asuka-san – Ikaruga estaba en las mismas condiciones que la rubia.

La castaña solo gritaba de dolor mientras sentía como los huesos de la mano se le rompían.

Fubuki solo sonrió ante esto ya que sabía que la chica era un peligro para su plan de abrir una puerta entre el mundo de los youmas y el mundo terrenal.

Yumi Kurokage estaba llegando al lugar luego de haber sufrido mucho en su batalla contra Fubuki antes, pero antes de eso, debía ayudar a su amiga Asuka.

Justo en ese momento…

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! – un grito fuerte y una corriente helada llegó hacia la youma la cual solo cayó derribada.

\- ¿Qué? – Fubuki quedó en shock ante esto, y cuando volteó - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Creo que alguien debía refrescarse – dijo un peli negro de piel clara.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Mis modales – el chico solo se inclinó – Rafael Alférez Díaz.

\- No sé quién seas, pero si atacaste a Rasetsu es porque estás del lado de los shinobis.

\- No sé pelea haya aquí, pero si he de ayudar lo haré, ¿verdad Ramón?

\- Sí – el moreno apareció de la nada frente a Asuka la cual solo seguía con las manos adoloridas - ¿te duele mucho Asuka-san?

\- ¿R-Ramón-kun?

\- Sí, déjamelo a mí – el chico usó su técnica de curación mientras las manos de Asuka volvían a la normalidad – listo.

\- Gracias – la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo – sabía que llegarías.

\- No te defraudaría.

\- Cierto, pero quiero que ayudes a mis amigas, están igual de heridas que yo.

\- Yo me encargo.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – gritó Rasetsu.

\- Lárgate – Rafael apareció delante de ella y de un solo golpe la mandó a volar por los cielos y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

\- ¿Qué? – Fubuki estaba igual de aterrada por el tremendo poder del mexicano.

\- ¡Bendición de Kukulkán! – Ramón curó a Katsuragi y Ikaruga.

\- Gracias por la ayuda – exclamó la peli negra.

\- Igual gracias, es más, te daré tu propina – la chica de cabello rubio se tiró al chico y metió su mano en su entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-Que haces?

\- Vaya que son grandes la de los latinos – la chica sonrió.

\- ¡Basta Katsuragi-san! – Ikaruga le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia.

\- ¡Fubuki-san! – una voz llamó detrás de la mitad youma mitad humana.

\- ¿Yumi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- La pelea no ha terminado – dijo la peli gris – es más, acaba de comenzar.

\- Ni creas que puedes ganarme, tengo más poder.

\- Pelearé hasta matar a todos los shinobis.

\- Ya dije que haré todo lo posible para evitar que eso pase – Yumi luego miró hacia atrás y notó como estaba su antiguo rival en el torneo - ¿A-Alférez-san?

\- Hola Kurokage-san.

\- ¡Basta de presentaciones! – Fubuki se lanzó hacia la chica de cabello gris, pero fue detenida por Rafael - ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que luches contra ella Kurokage-san – dijo el mexicano – no quiero que más de ustedes luchen en esta maldita guerra.

\- ¡¿Te atreves a subestimarme?! – Fubuki intentó golpear al chico, pero este ni se inmutó.

\- Eso no es un golpe Fubuki-san – Rafael cargó algo de cosmos en su puño izquierdo – esto es un golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – sin más, la peli negra sintió un intenso dolor en el estómago y notó como el mexicano le había dado un fuerte puñetazo.

\- Espera, no la mates Alférez-san.

\- ¿Qué no la mate? – Rafael se quedó impresionado ante la petición de Yumi – bien, no lo haré.

\- ¡N-Ni creas que con eso me derrotarás! – Fubuki ya se había medio recuperado del golpe.

\- A ver si te libras de esta – Rafael solo apuntó a Fubuki y rápidamente lanzó su ataque - ¡Ataúd de hielo!

La peli negra no pudo evitar caer ante el ataque de hielo de parte del peli negro. El ataque envolvió el cuerpo de Fubuki en un bloque de hielo gigante.

\- ¿Q-Que es esa técnica?

\- El ataúd de hielo – dijo Rafael – es una técnica que han usado los Caballeros de Acuario la cual consiste en envolver al usuario en un bloque de hielo que no se derrite por nada del mundo.

\- ¿N-No se derretirá?

\- No – el chico miró a Fubuki la cual estaba atrapada completamente en el ataúd – los Caballeros Dorados no pueden romperlo, a menos que usen un poder mayor.

\- ¿Q-Que pasará Fubuki-san?

\- Ella estará bien, al menos hasta que la libere.

\- Fubuki-san – Yumi miró a la peli negra la cual seguía dentro del bloque de hielo.

**.**

\- ¿Fubuki? – Rasetsu se impresionó de ver a la chica en semejante estado - ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito?!

\- ¡No tan rápido! – dos chicas se le pudieron en frente.

\- ¡Miyabi-chan! ¡Homura-chan!

\- Asuka, mantente al margen y usa el Fuuma Korin para sellar a este youma.

\- No será necesario – dijo Ramón mientras se ponía en posición de loto – yo me encargaré de esto.

\- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Homura.

\- Un viejo amigo Homura-chan, puedo decirte que superaría a mi abuelo en poder.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Homura se impresionó, hasta Miyabi quedó ida.

\- Transformación shinobi – Ramón fue envuelto en un torrente de agua y acto seguido, apareció en su modo Greninja.

\- ¿Q-Que es esa transformación shinobi?

\- No te mataré youma, pero te sellaré, esto a petición de Asuka-san.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo Rasetsu - ¡te mataré!

\- No lo harás – sin más, el cielo comenzó a ser inundado de imágenes de buda y eso confundía a todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Una técnica que usó un alumno mío, por así decirlo – sin más, el hondureño sacó el rosario de las 108 cuentas.

\- ¿Qué es ese rosario?

\- Asuka-san usa una técnica obsoleta de sellamiento, pero Shinji tiene la ideal, y yo la he aprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – Asuka estaba impresionada por esta revelación.

\- Ya lo dije una vez – el chico se levantó y levantó el rosario al cielo - ¡Ningún otro shinobi podrá igualarme en poder! ¡Por eso usaré esta técnica para sellarte y a todos los youmas!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡La más grande técnica de Virgo! ¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!

Sin más, el cuerpo de Rasetsu comenzó a retorcerse mientras gritaba de dolor.

\- ¿Q-Que le haces Ramón-kun?

\- Privación de todos los sentidos – Ramón apuntó el rosario hacia la youma y acto seguido, esta cayó al suelo… sin vida mientras su alma iba a una de las cuentas del rosario.

Las demás shinobis quedaron calladas ante esto, más por la forma en como pelearon Ramón y Rafael.

\- ¿Q-Que fue esa técnica Ramón-kun?

\- El Tesoro del Cielo, técnica exclusiva de los Caballeros de Virgo.

\- ¡¿Qué técnica shinobi fue esa?! – exclamó Miyabi.

\- Ya lo dije ¿no?

\- Que frio.

\- ¿Cómo está tu abuelo Asuka-san?

\- No lo sé – la chica bajó la mirada – no sé como esté ahora.

\- ¡Chicas! – una chica de nombre Haruka llegó con las demás – chicas, Suzune-Sensei me informó que lo lograron.

\- ¿También Kiriya-Sensei y Hanzou-sama? – preguntó una peli rosa de nombre Hibari.

\- Sí, están a salvo.

\- Bueno, eso concluye con nuestra misión – dijo Ramón - ¿nos vamos Rafael?

\- Claro que sí, señor shinobi invencible – dijo con sarcasmo el mexicano.

\- Ya cállate, míster hielo.

\- ¡Espera! – Asuka detuvo a ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hanzou-san?

\- Gracias por ayudarnos.

\- No hay de que, solo acudimos a su auxilio.

\- Por cierto, Ramón-kun.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues – la chica, sin más que perder, solo se lanzó a besar al chico el cual no quedó para nada impresionado ya que sabía cómo era la castaña. Aunque Rafael si se fue impresionado.

Ni que decir todas las demás shinobis que quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

\- ¿Está bien tu pago? – preguntó la chica cuando se separó.

\- C-Creo que eso es todo.

\- Bien, espero que nos veamos pronto.

\- B-Bien – sin más, el hondureño se fue del lugar, y justo cuando Rafael se iba.

\- A-Alférez-san.

\- ¿Eh? – el peli negro se volteó - ¿Kurokage-san?

\- Gracias por ayudarme – la chica de las nieves solo se veía algo sonrojada.

\- No hay de que, aunque deberías agradecerle más a Ramón, fue el que me trajo aquí.

\- Sí, pero tu viniste a ayudarme, realmente lo agradezco.

\- No hay de que, creo que… - sin más, los labios del mexicano fueron callados por los labios de Yumi. Esto dejó sin palabras a Rafael y sin contar de las amigas de Yumi y todo el grupo shinobi.

Al separarse, la cara de Rafael estaba toda roja.

\- ¿K-Kurokage-san?

\- B-Bueno, c-creo que eso demuestra mis sentimientos.

\- Y-Yo… - el mexicano no sabía que decir, estaba ido – m-me retiro, nos vemos en la siguiente.

Ambos chicos se fueron del lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu beso con Yumi-san?

\- ¿T-Tu nos vistes?

\- Obvio, y déjame decirte que te ganaste una buena chica.

\- Espero que así sea cuando le diga a Claudia que te besó Hanzou-san.

\- Por favor no le digas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Me matará lanzándome a un cráter para que me coma una criatura hecha de ácido y me deje en los puros huesos.

\- Ramón, nadie muere de esa forma.

\- Bueno, al menos creo que Kurashiki no te quemará si no le digo.

\- Dices algo y te mato.

\- Hagamos tregua ¿te parece?

\- Bien.

Sin más, ambos chicos se fueron directo a la Academia Satogahama.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Viejas amigas y un deber futuro

**Pegasus Fantasy, luz de libertad…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tres nuevos Caballeros Dorados nacieron y la ceremonia fue muy buena y mira que Ramón y Rafael fueron de batalla y sí que ganaron algo, Asuka y Yumi están atentas con ellos. Si los descubren los demás, están muertos XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, si, la aceptación familiar es algo que estará muy presente, más con la madre de Joan mirando todo el evento, tenía planeado que estuviera presente, pero al final lo descarté. Me da risa la actitud de Kurumi cuando está celosa, realmente es súper tierna XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 semana luego de la ceremonia de la ascensión de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados muchas cosas pasaron.

La popularidad de Shinji, Joan y Esperanza se disparó, aunque en el caso de los últimos dos ya lo eran ya que al vestir las Armaduras Doradas en sus respectivos combates al inicio del año escolar fue algo que llamó mucho la atención.

Ese día…

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el peli ceniza a su amigo mexicano.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro? Con la popularidad arrastrándome hacia donde voy.

\- Bueno, al menos no te comparan con tu familia y diciendo que eres el más fuerte de ellos.

\- ¿No es algo bueno eso?

\- Te digo que no.

\- Aunque bueno, te comprendo en parte, solo me pregunto si lo habrán visto en Francia.

\- ¿Por qué en Francia?

\- Olvídalo, iré a la Sala del Consejo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Iré un rato con Kana, hoy planearemos a donde ir.

\- Veo que ustedes dos realmente se han vuelto muy unidos.

\- Somos novios Shinji, es normal.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté si siendo de diferentes nacionalidades entablarían una buena relación, incluso llegué a pensar que no les iría bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo pensaste?

\- Bueno, Tsukumo-Senpai es japonesa, tu eres mexicano, solo se comunican con el japonés, por eso me he preguntado cómo le harán a futuro.

\- Es algo bueno de saber – dijo el castaño – por ahora no nos importa eso, sé que, aunque seamos de distintos países, distinto continente, nos queremos igual, puede que ella no hable español, pero si solo me habla en japonés, con tal de que nos entendamos, estaremos bien.

\- ¿Y si van a México? Tengo entendido que su lengua oficial es el español.

\- Ese sería un problema, pero Kana me ha dicho que quiere aprender español para comunicarnos mejor, no solo eso, la otra vez descubrí que ella está tomando cursos de español en línea.

\- Vaya que están haciendo muchos planes a futuro.

\- Sí – Joan se detuvo frente a la sala del consejo – bueno, llegaré después Shinji.

\- Bien, nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos.

Cada quien tomó para su distintivo sitio, Shinji fue a su aula mientras Joan se quedaba con Tsukumo hablando algunas cosas.

**.**

En el salón 2-5…

Esperanza llegaba a su aula y fue bien recibida.

\- Ya llegó la Caballera de la cabra loca – dijo Honjou mirando a la española.

\- Vaya, vaya, que manera de recibir a tu superior.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Te recuerdo que soy una de las más fuertes Caballeras del ejército de Athena.

\- Pues te recuerdo que soy del rango dorado, además, ya te gané en un encuentro y no pierdo por confianzuda.

\- Solo fue un encuentro de exhibición Cortés.

\- Exhibición mis ovarios Honjou, no aceptas que el poder de mi espada es superior al de la Excalibur.

\- Solo es una excusa que usas para no admitir que la Excalibur es la más poderosa de las espadas y… es inglesa.

\- ¿Quieres que te corte a la mitad con mi Espada del Cid?

\- Atrévete cabra loca.

Ambas se miraban con rivalidad mientras la bandera de España e Inglaterra aparecían detrás de cada una.

**.**

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Las Saintias y Caballeros se reunieron en la azotea para comer. Tal vez no deberían hacer eso ya que antes del torneo, Ramón les había puesto condiciones a las chicas y una de ellas fue el de dejar de convivir con los chicos.

Aunque luego del torneo…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¡Nomi! – el hondureño llamó a la Presidenta._

_\- ¿Qué pasó Maldonado-san? – dijo la chica mirando al joven._

_\- Nomi, recuerdas las condiciones que les dí para que participáramos en el torneo ¿verdad?_

_\- S-Sí – la mirada de las Saintia se puso triste ya que sabía que significaba – comprendo y cumpliré mi palabra…_

_\- No – interrumpió el moreno – quiero que te olvides de ellas por favor._

_\- ¿Qué? – Shiho quedó impresionada por eso - ¿Qué dices Maldonado-san?_

_\- Olvida todas las condiciones que les dí._

_\- ¿Por qué quieres que olvidemos eso? _

_\- Bueno – el peli negro miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y las chicas – ellos se miran felices juntos, creo que sería algo penoso que se separaran._

_\- ¿Lo crees así?_

_\- Además, Tsukumo y Joan están juntos, sería egoísta de mi parte si los separo, no soy nadie para hacerlo. Si Joan quiere estar con Tsukumo, estará._

_\- No pensé que fueras alguien con el corazón grande Maldonado-san._

_\- No soy un tirano Nomi, solo hago lo mejor para todos._

_\- Por eso me enamoré de ti Maldonado-san – lo dicho por la chica pintó de rojo las mejillas del hondureño. _

_\- N-No digas esas cosas tan de repente._

_\- Que lindo eres Maldonado-san – dijo la chica para acercarse a las mejillas del joven y darle un beso – es un regalo de mi parte._

_\- ¿Por qué haces esas cosas? – reclamó._

_\- Bueno, una chica enamorada debe reclamar lo que es suyo, no dejaré que Shinonome-san y Nakano-san te lleven de mi lado._

_\- Ustedes… – el hondureño río un poco – son todo un caso._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Saintias y chicos comían como un gran grupo de amigos, los cuales compartían divertidos momentos entre ellos.

Aunque en estos casos, siempre pasaba algo entre algunos.

\- ¿E-En serio chicas?

\- Maldonado-san, di "aah" – dijo Nomi pasándole un pedazo de comida en cubierto hacia el hondureño.

\- N-No es necesario, en serio Nomi.

\- Vamos Maldonado-san, quiero que disfrutes un lindo momento.

\- Entonces yo me encargaré de eso – dijo Nakano interviniendo – Ramón-san, abre grande la boca, que llegará el avión.

\- No soy un niñito para que me hagas esos trucos Ayaka-san.

\- Vamos, no hay nada de malo hacerlo de vez en cuando.

\- Creo que la que lo debe consentir soy yo – dijo Shinonome – después de todo soy su futura esposa.

\- No me vengas con esa excusa Shinonome-san – dijo Nakano – soy más cercana a él.

\- Yo soy la más fuerte, podría derrotarlas si quiero – ahora fue Shiho.

\- Dios, al menos déjenme comer – se quejó el moreno.

\- Deberían ser como Kana y Fábregas – dijo Yoshimi señalando a los mencionados.

Joan y Tsukumo estaban comiendo felices de la vida mientras ambos se sentían muy bien por el estar uno junto al otro.

\- ¿A poco no se ven tiernos? – dijo Asada.

\- Pues sí – dijeron la mayoría.

\- Bueno, no es que lo hagamos a propósito, simplemente nos comportamos como se supone que se trataría a tu pareja – dijo Joan.

\- No sabía que los latinos fueran tan cariñosos con sus parejas.

\- Pues sí, si lo somos, solo que acá en Japón es muy diferente.

\- ¿Qué tanto se diferencia?

\- Pues, el ejemplo más claro es que he notado que está como que mal visto darse muestras de afecto en público.

\- Bueno, es cierto en parte – dijo Kudo.

\- ¿No es mal visto eso? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Allá en México no, es muy común ver parejas besarse en la calle, es más, en toda América Latina, incluso Europa hacen eso, es algo común.

\- Vaya, eso explica porque son más abiertos – dijo Yasmina.

\- Puede ser en parte, aunque eso es más porque normalmente en Japón he notado que separan a los hombres de las mujeres en distintas cosas.

\- Sí, hay escuelas exclusivas solo para mujeres y para hombres.

\- Eso me recuerda a un sueño que tuve – dijo el hondureño.

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Sí, soñé que siempre estábamos en Satogahama, solo que no teníamos poderes ni nada por el estilo, estábamos todos en un club de béisbol y de repente la escuela se unía con otra y se armaba un solo revuelo por las chicas de la nueva escuela ya que no estaban acostumbradas a los hombres y por alguna razón, Rafael no estaba.

\- ¿No estaba yo? – preguntó el peli negro.

\- Sí, no sé porque, pero tú no estabas – seguía el hondureño – además, Joan ahora era parte del Consejo Estudiantil, Nomi dejó de ser la Presidenta y la suplantó una rusa de cabello rubio que impidió que en Satogahama hubiera romances.

\- ¿Q-Que? – más de alguno palideció.

\- Incluso Joan tuvo que mentir diciendo que era soltero para que a Tsukumo no le dieran ninguna falta.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el mexicano castaño asombrado de esa revelación.

\- Sí, incluso en sueños proteges a Tsukumo.

\- Que lindo eres – la peli negra le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño el cual solo se sonrojó.

\- Y por alguna razón, también estaba Claudia, aunque al menos a mi parecer no estaba enamorada de mí.

\- ¿Por qué soñaste con ella también? – Nomi le dedicó una mirada tétrica, tanto como si estuviera viendo directamente a Medusa.

\- No lo sé, pero para no hacerles largo el cuento, resulta que al final, todo terminó en un solo relajo. Ayaka-san, Shinonome y Nomi terminan enamoradas de mi por haberlas salvado de un accidente, lo mismo que Claudia. Incluso una chica de cabello azul marino que se llamaba Umi también se enamoró de mí. Al final, Joan logra volver todo a la normalidad y logra estar con Tsukumo, aunque esto hizo que la Presidenta rusa se enamorara de él y Joan terminaba en la cama con las dos.

Todos miraron hacia el castaño el cual se puso rojo al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Por qué soñaste eso? - preguntó Rafael.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor es alguna premonición o algo que ocurre en un universo alterno.

\- Bueno, solo los dioses sabrán de que se trata.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntar chicos – dijo Shinji.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shinji?

\- ¿A dónde fueron el otro día cuando fuimos ascendidos a Caballeros Dorados?

\- Shinji, dijimos que íbamos a un lugar con Rafael, no fue nada – dijo el hondureño comiendo en paz.

\- Me da curiosidad saber – dijo Iwaki.

\- Una pregunta Iwaki, ¿tu tía fue a algún lugar ese día?

\- Ahora que lo dices, ella estuvo ausente ese día, cuando volvió dijo que había estado luchando con youmas.

\- Eso lo explica todo – lo dicho por Ramón llamó aún más la atención.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Kurashiki miró al mexicano de cabello negro - ¿fueron a algún lugar?

\- Bueno, creo que no ganaremos nada si lo ocultamos…

Rafael y Ramón les contaron todo sobre la misión que tuvieron para ayudar a las shinobis en apuros, aunque por obvias razones omitieron la parte del beso.

\- ¿Lucharon contra youmas?

\- Sí, fue un buen ejercicio para quitar el estrés – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿No fueron rival para ustedes?

\- No, realmente pensé que sería más fuerte – dijo el hondureño.

\- ¿Los sellaron para vencerlo?

\- Sí, por cierto – el hondureño sacó el rosario de las 108 cuentas y se lo entregó a Shinji – gracias por prestármelo.

\- ¿Por qué te llevaste el rosario? – preguntó Nomi – se supone que solo el Caballero de Virgo es el único que puede usar la técnica.

\- Ramón – Rafael miró fijamente al chico - ¿les dices tú o les digo yo?

\- Si quieres diles tú.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Les diré esto, resulta que Ramón usó la técnica del Tesoro del Cielo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – esto dejó intrigado a más de alguno, en especial a las Saintias.

\- ¿C-Como que usaste el poder del Tesoro del Cielo? – dijo Nozaki.

\- Se supone que solo el Caballero de Virgo puede usarla.

\- Y se supone que tú eres el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Miren, lo explicaré – el hondureño terminó de comer – en primera, si usé el Tesoro del Cielo. En segunda, recuerden que no soy Caballero de Sagitario, solo vestí la Armadura algunas veces. Y en tercera, la usé por que la aprendí.

\- ¿Aprendiste mi técnica? – dijo Shinji.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Esa es una habilidad que tiene Ramón – explicó el mayor de los latinos – puede aprender una técnica de algún rival con verla y luego trata de copiarla.

\- ¿Puedes copiar técnicas?

\- Sí, si no me creen, me pueden decir cómo fue que las vencí el otro día cuando usé la Ejecución de la Aurora cuando se supone que es un ataque de los del signo de Acuario.

\- P-Pues… - más de alguna quedó callada ante esto.

\- Y la habilidad de Rafael es que cuando pelea, se hace más fuerte, dependiendo del nivel del rival.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Vean esto, cuando Rafael peleó contra Yumi-san, él no usó todo el poder, pero cuando lo hieren, el cuerpo se va adaptando a los golpes y eso lo hace más fuerte a cuando lo vuelven a atacar.

\- Realmente eres poderoso Rafael – dijo Shinzuke.

\- En parte, todo fue gracias a nuestro entrenamiento.

\- Por cierto, ¿no han visto a Cortés-san y Fábregas-san?

\- Aquí estoy – dijo Joan levantando la mano.

\- No, me refiero a tu hermana – dijo Nomi.

\- Dijo que no vendría, que estaría ocupada con Esperanza en algo, no me pregunten que es porque no tengo idea.

**.**

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

_Hemos arribado a Tokio, Japón, espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje con nosotros._

De distintos aviones, bajaron varias chicas las cuales, desde el momento de su arribo, llamaron la atención por su apariencia física.

En una de las bancas, se hallaban dos chicas como esperando a alguien.

\- ¿En serio vienen todas? – preguntó una castaña y ojos del mismo color.

\- Sí, me avisaron que vendrían a la misma hora, solo que hay un inconveniente.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Que ninguna sabe que la otra viene.

\- Siempre han sido así, de suerte ya estábamos esperando su llegada ¿verdad Asuka-san?

\- Así es Kurumi, aunque siempre me he preguntado qué fue de todas nosotras cuando terminó la guerra civil en México.

\- Realmente aun me lamento de no haber sido fuerte – dijo Kurumi con una mirada melancólica – no habríamos perdido a algunas de nuestras compañeras.

\- Aun me lamento por eso, pero de suerte logramos salir con vida y ahora cada quien siguió su camino.

\- Me gustaría saber que fue de las demás también.

\- Aunque conociendo a Magdalena o a Mía, imagino que solo vendrán por ver a Joan.

\- ¿Seguirá soltero? – preguntó la castaña – espero que sí porque si no creo que Mía-san se enojará y Magdalena-san se echará a llorar.

\- ¿Y tú Kurumi? – la peli gris miró a su amiga - ¿has conocido el amor?

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron rojas por eso – a-aun no, aunque tal vez haya alguien en quien yo esté interesada.

\- Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar a esa persona especial – Asuka le dedicó una sonrisa bastante cálida que hizo que la cara de la chica se tornara roja.

\- G-Gracias Asuka-san – Kurumi desvió la mirada - _¡Que linda es! Ya me excité._

\- Hola chicas – la voz de algunas féminas llamó la atención de ambas.

\- ¡Chicas! – Kurumi se paró y fue hacia donde llegaban algunas chicas las cuales eran muy conocidas.

\- Cuanto tiempo Kurumi – dijo una rubia de ojos azules vistiendo un short azul y camisa blanca con un chaleco verde.

\- Tiempo sin vernos Mía-san.

\- Vaya, el clima de Japón es algo cálido para mi parecer – habló una peli blanca de ojos azules vistiendo un atuendo estilo militar.

\- Tamara-san, cuanto tiempo.

\- El clima de aquí es más fresco que en Alemania – ahora fue una peli roja de ojos verdes vistiendo un vestido color ocre con detalles azules en las esquinas.

\- Bienvenida a Japón Magdalena-san.

\- Bueno, no hay tanta diferencia, aunque eso da a saber que vivo cerca de aquí – dijo una chica de piel algo bronceada y cabello rubio largo vistiendo un traje estilo chino, aunque este era algo más corto.

\- Pei Pei-san, hola.

\- Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que todas estuvimos reunidas – dijo Asuka.

\- _Bonjour _Asuka, tiempo sin vernos – dijo otra chica de cabello rubio, solo que esta era de cabello corto, ojos morados y de baja estatura.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Francine.

\- Sí, tiempo sin vernos, además… - sin más, Francine fue hacia Asuka y sin previo aviso, le agarró los pechos a esta – veo que están suavecitos.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Francine?

\- Vaya, sí que han crecido este tiempo, ¿Qué talla serán ahora?

\- Francine-san, es mejor que dejes en paz a Asuka-san – dijo Kurumi separando a la rubia de su amiga peli gris, aunque la castaña lo hacía con doble intención.

\- ¿Y ella quién es? – Pei Pei señaló atrás donde estaba una chica de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, así como Mía, solo que esta era de baja estatura y llevaba un pantalón jeans y una camiseta de marca Gucci.

\- Se las presentaré – Mía llamó a la chica nueva – chicas, ella es Arturia Predagon, una amiga que conocí cuando fui una vez a Inglaterra.

\- Mía, te he dicho mil veces que ahora me llamo Claire Rodwell.

\- Vamos Arturia, recuerda que te conocí cuando aún te llamabas así.

\- Qué más da, al menos solo tú lo haces.

\- ¿Es amiga tuya Mía-san?

\- Sí – la chica se presentó – como dijo Mía, soy Claire Rodwell, soy de Londres, Inglaterra y formo parte de la familia real y…

\- ¡¿La familia real de Inglaterra?!

\- Sí, ella es la heredera al trono.

\- Vaya, así que tenemos a la futura reina de Inglaterra – Francine se acercó a la chica – me pregunto qué tipo de sostén tendrá.

\- ¿P-Por qué me miras así? – la inglesa se tapó la zona del pecho.

\- Bueno, dejemos todo eso a un lado, quiero ir a ver a Joan – dijo la alemana poniendo en la mesa sus intenciones.

\- ¿Tú también lo vienes a ver? – dijo Francine.

\- ¿Para qué quieres verlo? – dijo la peli roja en tono celoso – no me digas que lo quieres ver para hacerle cosas pervertidas.

\- Vamos Magdalena, sabes que me gustan las chicas, además, es mi hermanastro.

\- Bueno, solo quería asegurar.

\- Que celosa saliste.

\- Yo iré a verlo primero – dijo Mía – hace tiempo que quiero hablar con él.

\- Mía, él no aceptará ir a Estados Unidos contigo.

\- ¡Sí lo hará! Quiero que entre conmigo a la Universidad.

\- Lo siento Mía, pero él entrará conmigo a la Universidad en Alemania.

\- ¡Joan ni siquiera habla alemán!

\- ¡Yo le enseñaré! ¡Además el sistema educativo es mejor que el de Estados Unidos!

\- Ya dejen de pelearse – dijo Francine callando a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo las dos se pelean tanto por Joan-san? – preguntó Kurumi.

\- Desde que él las salvó en la Guerra Civil.

\- Pero miro que las dos siguen con esa actitud de querer llevarlo a sus respectivos países.

\- Pei Pei, realmente cambiaste.

\- Bueno, me hice cambio de cabello ya que me parecía genial el rubio y una vez fuimos a la playa y me quedé dormida y me bronceé.

\- Bueno, al menos nos reuniremos con él nuevamente, aunque sería genial que estuvieran también…

_Y estás son las ultimas noticias en Japón y en el mundo. _

Las chicas miraron hacia los televisores del aeropuerto.

_Gran alegría causó el ascenso de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados y eso deja a la Tierra con defensores nuevos y más poderosos. Shinji Jinguji de Virgo, Esperanza Cortés de Capricornio y Joan Fábregas de Tauro son las nuevas esperanzas de la Tierra._

\- ¡Es Joan! – tanto Magdalena como Mía se pusieron felices.

\- Sí, pero a los otros dos no los conozco.

\- ¿Esperanza? – Claire miró a la española y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa Claire? ¿La conoces?

\- Se puede decir que sí.

_También, hay que resaltar que hay expectativas por el posible ascenso de dos Caballeros Dorados más. Los compañeros del Caballero Joan de Tauro, Ramón Maldonado y Rafael Alférez. _

Se puso la imagen de ambos peli negros y las chicas quedaron pensativas y luego una dijo…

\- ¿Son Rafael-san y Ramón-san? – dijo Asuka mirando la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué? – Tamara miró fijamente y notó que eran ellos – sí, son ellos.

\- Vaya, así que también vinieron a Japón.

\- Y veo que serán nuevos Caballeros Dorados de Athena.

_Lastimosamente, las esperanzas parecen bajar ya que ambos han negado completamente que vayan a aceptar el puesto de Caballeros Dorados. Ambos dijeron… "No estamos interesados en el puesto y no creo que vayamos a aceptarlo. Lucharemos si es necesario, pero no se hagan ilusiones de que estaremos en las filas de Athena"_

\- ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Sí – Mía miró hacia una tienda - ¿Por qué los teléfonos en Japón son más baratos?

\- Eso no Mía, realmente miró que Joan no es el único al que vamos a ver.

\- Sí, creo que veremos a Rafael y Ramón de nuevo.

\- Sí – la peli gris miró el rostro del hondureño mientras se sonrojaba un poco para después decir en voz baja – espero que no siga molesto conmigo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Asuka-san?

\- No, nada Kurumi.

Sin más, el grupo de chicas se fueron del lugar rumbo a Satogahama.

Los reencuentros se verían muy comentados.

**.**

Unas horas después…

La noche cayó sobre Satogahama y el hondureño se hallaba mirando al cielo nocturno cuando sintió una presencia.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí Claudia? Joan se preocupará si te sales así sin más.**

**\- Vamos Ramón, si él sabe que, si estoy contigo, no tendrá nada que temer.**

**\- Bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero…**

**\- Vamos – **la chica solo se sentó al lado suyo. Cabe decir que estaban en la azotea del Instituto.

**\- No sé ni porque hago esto, solo quería vivir una vida como estudiante normal la cual nunca tuve y solo vine aquí a ser acosado para ser Caballero de Athena.**

**\- Míralo desde este lado, si eres fuerte, realmente llamarás la atención.**

**\- Puede que sea cierto – **en eso, el joven sintió como la morena recargaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo - **¿Claudia?**

**\- Me alegra verte de nuevo… pensé que no te volvería a ver luego de la Guerra.**

**\- Lamento no haberte protegido en aquel entonces.**

**\- No tuviste culpa, al final de todo, luchaste por mí y me salvaste de la muerte… realmente estoy agradecida contigo.**

**\- Me alegra saber que te salvé – **Ramón sintió como la chica se acostó en su pecho y este la abrazó con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Algo que se cumpliría a hacerlo.

_Me encargaré de luchar por la justicia y que todos vivan felices. Más importante, no dejaré que Claudia sufra. Juro que la protegeré._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo corto, pero este será el puente para el nuevo arco que vendrá luego._

_Como habrán notado, se menciona algo de una Guerra Civil, esto será el nuevo arco que pondré más adelante en el que explicaré el pasado de los chicos y el papel que tuvieron estas nuevas chicas en él._

_El pasado de los chicos se verá lleno de angustia y dolor, pero a partir del capítulo 20 se dará esta serie de episodios flashbacks._

_No sé cuánto durará, pero créanme, sabrán la historia de Joan, Rafael y Ramón. Espérenlo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	16. Entrenamientos, salidas y encuentros

**Será tu cárcel y nunca saldrás…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, el acoso a Ramón sigue y Joan está feliz con Tsukumo, realmente se quieren mucho. Las de Mahou Shoujo hacen su aparición y tendrán un algo de protagonismo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Las nuevas chicas hacen su aparición y si, Magdalena y Mía no saben que Joan dejó la soltería a un lado y que Tsukumo ya lo hizo suyo XD. Veremos que sucede. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Bendición de las Tinieblas! – dijo Shinji atacando vistiendo la Armadura de Virgo.

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – Esperanza lanzó su ataque, cabe decir que esta vestía la Armadura de Capricornio.

Ambos ataques chocaron y se desvanecieron.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo eso? – preguntó el peli ceniza al hondureño que estaba observando el combate.

\- Está genial que hayan mejorado sus habilidades, aunque debo decir que aun son algo inexpertos en el uso de sus técnicas.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ramón? – preguntó la española.

\- Esperanza, tu espada es más filosa que cuando la iniciaste, pero últimamente he notado que tu velocidad física es algo lenta.

\- ¿Lenta?

\- Sí, debe ser porque solo te empeñas en atacar usando tu espada, así que dejas desprotegidas tus piernas, tanto que te olvidas de eso y solo te enfocas en usar tus brazos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Shinji, en tu caso, dependes mucho de tus técnicas, pero la única diferencia con Esperanza, es que ella intenta darles desde muy lejos, cosa que es una ventaja ya que así evita que los enemigos lleguen con más energías.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Las técnicas de Virgo son poderosas y pueden acabar a los enemigos con un solo golpe, pero el problema es que no funcionan muy bien desde la lejanía, o sea que los enemigos deben estar cerca para que funcione el ataque.

\- Comprendo ahora.

\- Por ahora dejaremos el entrenamiento.

Ramón seguía entrenando a Esperanza y Shinji, los cuales le habían dicho que querían mejorar sus habilidades ahora que eran Caballeros Dorados y debían permanecer como los más poderosos.

En el caso de Joan, él era poderoso, por lo que no debía hacer un entrenamiento como Esperanza o Shinji. Eso sí, la ventaja de tener el poder de una diosa le permitía estar más tiempo con Tsukumo.

Volviendo, cuando se fueron Shinji y Esperanza, el hondureño se quedó en un bosque cerca de donde habían entrenado con sus dos alumnos.

El moreno miró fijamente los árboles, sabía que el bosque era despoblado por palabras de algunos alumnos.

\- ¿Ya estabas aquí? – preguntó viendo hacia atrás.

\- Sí – una voz detrás del chico se reveló ante él – he estado esperando.

\- Lo siento, pero es que quería que Esperanza y Shinji se fueran para practicar libremente.

\- Bien – la voz que resultaría ser de Asuka Hanzou se puso frente al chico – ya quiero mejorar mi estatus.

\- Pues muéstrame de lo que estás hecha Asuka-san.

\- Sí.

Asuka usó su transformación shinobi, a diferencia de Ramón que no se transformó.

\- ¡Atácame, nieta de Hanzou!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la castaña fue corriendo hacia el chico el cual ni se inmutó y solo se quedó parado mientras la chica desenvainaba sus dos espadas.

La chica intentó darle mientras el joven solo esquivaba con suma facilidad, cabía decir que sus reflejos eran excelentes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Asuka-san? ¿No puedes darme?

\- ¡Juro que te daré Ramón-kun! – decía la chica - ¡Ni creas que me daré por vencida!

\- Inténtalo.

La chica siguió intentando darle, pero nunca pudo darle un buen golpe, así fue hasta que se quedó cansada.

\- ¡Mi turno! – Ramón se lanzó hacia ella mientras que con su brazo derecho lo levantaba y le mandaba una pequeña ráfaga de aire – esta técnica la aprendí de una alumna mía, pero la usaré por primera vez contigo, espero puedas detenerla.

\- Me prepararé.

\- ¡Recibe el poder de Excalibur! – el hondureño lanzó la ráfaga de viento, solo que esta en vez de ser dorada como la de la española, fue de color azul la cual Asuka intentó detener con sus dos espadas.

\- L-Lo lograré – la chica estaba teniendo problemas al intentar detener la ráfaga de aire, pero por más que luchaba, está la hacía retroceder.

\- ¡Asuka-san, desvíala!

\- E-Eso intento – Asuka estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar el poder de la espada, pero por más que luchaba, parecía ser inútil.

\- Aunque no puedas hacer contrarrestar la Excalibur, miro que puedes resistir a esta.

Finalmente, Asuka retrocedió y dejó que la ráfaga de aire se fuera hacia otro lado. Aunque esto causó que los músculos de la chica le suplicaran que parase ya que estaban algo adoloridos por el tremendo esfuerzo.

\- ¿Puedes continuar? – el chico miraba a la shinobi la cual se notaba muy cansada.

\- S-Sí, este dolor no es nada.

\- Bien, si pudiste resistir a un pequeño porcentaje de la Excalibur, creo que es porque estás mejorando mucho tus habilidades.

\- ¿Un pequeño porcentaje?

\- Sí, no puedo usar todo el poder de la Excalibur ya que solo Esperanza puede, aunque ella no lo usé en sí, ella solo usa su Espada del Cid.

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella me hubiese atacado con su Excalibur?

\- Pues… estarías aquí partida a la mitad antes de que reaccionaras.

\- Q-Que expresivo eres.

\- Bueno, prepárate para mi próximo ataque, gracias a mi amigo Shinji que la aprendí.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- La misma con la que sellé a ese youma con el que peleé la otra vez.

\- Esa técnica es…

\- El Tesoro del Cielo.

\- Pero la usas con el rosario ¿no?

\- No, esta vez la utilizaré sin el rosario, algo que creo que será malo ya que no será tan poderoso.

\- ¡Úsalo!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – el chico se puso en posición de loto mientras solo sentía el poder del cosmos recorrer sus venas - ¡La más grande técnica de Virgo… EL TESORO DEL CIELO!

Las imágenes de Buda comenzaron a inundar el cielo mientras Asuka solo estaba atenta a cualquier ataque que fuera a recibir.

\- ¿Sabes? El Tesoro del Cielo por lo que tengo entendido, es una técnica que te priva de los 5 sentidos y haré eso ahora mismo, a ver si resistes y me das algún golpe.

\- ¿Me privarás de los 5 Sentidos? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Necesito que me digas como me atacarás ahora que te privo de los sentidos, no lo haré sentido por sentido, ¡lo haré directamente!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Privación de los 5 Sentidos!

Un rayo de luz golpeó a la castaña la cual al instante quedó sin ningún sentido vivo.

La chica era un vivo cadáver viviente. No escuchaba, no veía, no hablaba, no sentía y no podía oler.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo el joven mientras reía un poco – bueno, vuelve a la normalidad.

Con un chasquido, Asuka recuperó los sentidos y estaba sumamente aterrada por esto ya que no creía que eso hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- El efecto del Tesoro del Cielo, dime, ¿Qué se sintió?

\- Horrible – la chica se abrazó un poco – realmente me sentía como que estaba muerta, solo podía sentir la voz de mi cerebro.

\- Bueno, creo que por ahora terminamos, debo volver si no se preocuparán por mí.

\- Bien – la chica se des transformó – nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

**.**

Mientras que en el coliseo de Satogahama…

Había dos jóvenes luchando en este, cosa que se había hecho costumbre.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

Ambos ataquen chocaron desvaneciéndose.

\- ¿Cuánto he mejorado? – preguntó una voz que resultó ser de una mujer.

\- Bastante, puedo decir que los entrenamientos han servido.

\- Gracias a ti Alférez-san, realmente me has ayudado.

\- No Kurashiki-san, tú te has esforzado mucho en mejorar.

\- Gracias a ti mi nivel ha aumentado – dijo la peli roja – miro que mi cosmos ha aumentado mucho desde que entrenamos.

\- Sí, realmente necesito entrenar un poco, si no me oxidaré.

\- Me alegra saber que eres alguien tan fuerte, realmente no recuerdo haber tenido algún rival que me diera batalla, solo Nozaki-san era rival para mí.

\- ¿Nozaki-san?

\- Sí, aunque fuera más débil que yo, era la única que me daba batalla, aunque ahora con las demás Saintias juntas, se hace difícil encontrar buenos rivales, bueno, hasta que ustedes aparecieron.

\- No llegamos a Satogahama para demostrar nuestra fuerza, lo hicimos para estudiar como adolescentes normales.

\- Ya veo – la peli roja bajó la mirada – pensé que eras un engreído cuando vinieron junto con Maldonado-san y Fábregas-san.

\- ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

\- Bueno, creo que fue cuando íbamos a iniciar el año escolar – la peli roja comenzó a relatar – notamos con Shinonome-san cuando Maldonado-san se enfrentaba a la tía de Iwaki-san, Daidouji-san. Aunque él iba camuflado, nosotras pudimos identificarlo.

\- Apuesto que estaba con su transformación shinobi ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y nos sorprendimos de la manera en como derrotó a Daidouji-san con un solo golpe. Luego de eso, miramos tu combate contra la otra mujer que iba con Daidouji-san.

\- ¡Ah sí! Suzune-san.

\- Bueno, aunque ella fuera más fuerte que Daidouji-san, me llamó poderosamente la atención que la vencieras con solo el parpadeo de tus ojos. Realmente quedé sin palabras ante esto.

\- Bueno, eran fuertes, pero no al nivel nuestro.

\- Desde ahí, Shinonome-san y yo creíamos que se meterían como Caballeros ya que mostraban un gran cosmos y pensamos que serían buenos Caballeros.

\- Por eso fue que se enojaron cuando supieron que no entramos por el examen de Caballeros.

\- Sí, cuando supimos eso, pensamos que solo eran unos engreídos que venían a Satogahama a creerse lo muy fuertes que ni siquiera se metieron al examen de Caballeros.

\- Bueno, como dije, solo queríamos entrar como estudiantes normales y mira que nos fue bien.

\- Sí, realmente me equivoqué con ustedes, son diferentes a como pensaba.

\- ¿Y qué pensaban de nosotros?

\- Pues que los hondureños eran unos violentos sin sentido que les gustaba pelear en batallas sin sentido.

\- C-Creo que Ramón no estará feliz de escuchar eso.

\- Y también escuché que los mexicanos eran orgullosos y creían que eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Jeje, no creas todo lo que ves en Internet – dijo Rafael con una voz algo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, me equivoqué, son tipos realmente buenos.

\- Gracias por eso Kurashiki-san, lo agradezco – la sonrisa dada por el mexicano, hizo poner las mejillas de la peli roja del mismo color de su cabello.

\- A-Alférez-san.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-No es nada – la chica solo se dio vuelta y se dirigía hacia su dormitorio – nos vemos más tarde.

La peli roja se fue del sitio dejando al peli negro algo confundido por ese cambio de actitud de la Saintia de Fénix.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

**.**

En un lujoso hotel de la ciudad de Satogahama.

\- ¡E-Espera… Francis! ¡No hagas eso! – "gemía" una peli gris mientras era acariciada en la espalda.

\- Quédate quieta Asuka… estoy a punto de terminar.

\- Y-Ya no aguanto más.

\- C-Casi llegó – la rubia se miraba algo sudada.

\- ¡Y-Ya no puedo! – con un pequeño grito, Asuka terminó.

\- Oigan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mía? ¿No ves que estás interrumpiendo un momento entre nosotras?

\- No me molesta en lo que estén, pero Francine, si le vas a hacer un masaje a Asuka, ¡no gimas de ese modo!

Efectivamente, Francine le estaba dando una sesión de masajes a Asuka, la cual se miraba feliz por eso.

\- ¿Por qué gemías Asuka? – preguntó la rubia de ojos azules.

\- No pude evitarlo, es que Francine es buena en los masajes.

\- Asuka-san, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Kurumi que se veía "algo feliz".

\- Estoy bien Kurumi, solo estaba algo estresada, pero el masaje que me dio Francine me relajó.

\- Que bien.

\- Aunque si quieres podemos pasar a hacerlo con final feliz – dijo sin vergüenza alguna la francesa.

\- No gracias.

\- S-Sí, es algo desagradable – dijo Kurumi algo celosa, aunque por obvias razones, ninguna lo notó.

\- ¿Y las demás? – Mía notó que Tamara, Magdalena y Pei Pei no estaban presentes.

\- Fueron por algo de comer a la cafetería del hotel.

\- Aunque conociendo a Magdalena, vendrá con comida para no engordar, siempre le preocupó mantener su figura.

\- A diferencia de Mía – hizo señalamiento Asuka.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Asuka? – reclamó la estadounidense.

\- Bueno, comes demasiadas cosas dulces, por eso lo digo, es más, me sorprende que no hayas engordado.

\- ¡Oye, yo no engordo!

En eso, las demás vinieron al lugar en el cual estaban las anteriores 4 chicas.

Luego de comer y discutir un poco, más por el hecho de que justo como dijo Mía, la alemana trajo comida saludable como ensaladas, dando a entender que ella realmente mantenía su figura.

Cuando terminaron, la típica plática se vino.

\- ¿Qué haremos cuando veamos a los chicos de nuevo? – Francine fue la que abrió la conversación.

\- No lo sé – dijo Pei Pei – creo que simplemente saludarlos como se debe ¿no?

\- ¡Yo inmediatamente le pediré a Joan que acepte ir conmigo a Estados Unidos! – fue Mía la que levantó la mano mientras decía eso, cosa que no le gustó a cierta peli roja.

\- ¡Oye, no hagas esos planes Mía! Ya dije que él vendrá conmigo a Alemania.

\- ¡Vas a llevarlo a Alemania y ni siquiera sabe hablar alemán! Que buen plan – se burló la chica de cabello rubio.

\- ¡Él ya estuvo en Estados Unidos Mía! ¡Ahora me toca llevármelo a mi país!

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que lo están tratando como a un objeto? – dijo Francine – después de todo, es mi hermanastro.

\- ¡Tú no te metas Francine!

\- Bien, yo no más decía.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Es más, ¿Qué habrá sido de Rafael y Ramón? – dijo Asuka, aunque al mencionar al último puso una mirada triste – no los he visto desde la Guerra.

\- Sí, como pasa el tiempo – Pei Pei miró al cielo falso de la habitación - imaginar que sobrevivimos a esta Guerra.

\- Un verdadero milagro – dijo Tamara que había estado callada el rato que estuvieron hablando.

\- Me pregunto si seguirán solteros – dijo la francesa que recibió las miradas de las demás – oigan, no me lo tomen a mal, saben que no bateo derecho.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas por eso?

\- Bueno, solo era una pregunta. Aunque si mal no recuerdo de Rafael, él era alguien bastante reservado y parecía no estar interesado en mujeres por el momento, aunque recuerdo que tenía su club de admiradoras. Pero él tenía una en especial.

\- Sí, recuerdo eso – dijo Pei Pei desviando la mirada.

\- Vamos Pei Pei, no creo que él haya estado con alguien luego de eso – dijo Mía – además, sería tu culpa si él está con alguien más, nunca tuviste las agallas para confesártele.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – dijo una voz en una de las camas del cuarto mientras dormía.

\- Lo siento Arturia – se disculpó la rubia de ojos azules.

\- ¡Que me llamo Claire!

\- Está bien Arturia, no volverá a pasar.

\- Muérete – dijo la inglesa molesta y volviendo a dormirse.

\- Bueno, como decía, no tuviste el valor para confesártele a Rafael cuando estuvimos todos juntos.

\- E-Es que… - la china solo escondió su rostro en sus piernas – tenía miedo de que me rechazara.

\- Te hubieras arriesgado.

\- Al menos… no te fue como a Asuka.

Todas miraron a la peli gris la cual solo tenía la mirada baja por lo mencionado por su amiga.

\- ¿Sigues mal por eso Asuka? – preguntó Magdalena.

\- … - la peli gris no dijo nada y solo asintió un poco la cabeza.

\- Engañar a Ramón y mandar a la mierda todo el amor que él te tenía, fue una estrategia que nos ayudó a ganar la Guerra – Mia trató de hacer entender a Asuka.

\- No debí hacer eso, incluso si era una estrategia, no debí hacer eso.

\- Ya no te culpes por eso, ya todo quedó en el pasado.

\- Aun así, no creo que Ramón-san debió haber reaccionado así contigo Asuka-san – dijo Kurumi algo molesta.

\- No lo culpo Kurumi, él estaba en todo su derecho de molestarse conmigo – la chica se sonrojó un poco – aun así, me gustaría hablar con él y poder reconciliarme con él.

\- Oigan, cambiando de tema, hay alguien de quien nos hemos olvidado.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Pues de cierta mexicana de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, la cual tiene una cercana relación con Joan – la francesa estaba haciendo referencia a su hermana.

\- ¡Claudia / -san!

\- Que amigas son – dijo con burla la francesa.

\- Es que… Claudia se ha separado de nosotras desde la Guerra y casi no hablamos.

\- Después de lo que pasó y de lo que le hice a Ramón, cortó toda comunicación conmigo – dijo Asuka en tono triste.

\- Bueno, me contó Joan que cambiaron de celular ya que los suyos se perdieron.

\- ¿Y cómo contactó contigo?

\- Creo que se hace tarde – Francine se acostó en su cama – después de todo, quiero preguntarle a mi hermanastro si vendrá conmigo a Francia cuando termine la Preparatoria, él habla francés así que no habrá problemas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – reclamaron Mia y Magdalena al escuchar eso.

De ahí, las peleas entre las chicas no se detendrían.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Las clases seguían normales, aunque con la siempre singularidad que los tres Caballeros Dorados eran el centro de atención, más cuando se trataba de las declaraciones.

En la clase 1-5…

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo el docente mirando a su clase y al ver que nadie levantó la mano, supo que todos habían entendido – bien, terminamos por hoy.

Todos soltaron un suspiro dando a entender que se habían librado de algunas preguntas más del maestro, aunque todo resultó más complejo cuando se reunieron los chicos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? – preguntó Yasmina llegando con los dos latinos.

\- ¿Plan?

\- Sí, es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe, hay que ir a un buen sitio.

\- Lo siento, pero pasaré – dijo Joan guardando su cuaderno.

\- ¿Y eso? No me digas que vas con Tsukumo-Senpai a otra cita.

\- Sí, quedamos de ver una película que estrenarán hoy.

\- Joan, últimamente has descuidado mucho a tus compadres – el peli rosa decía todo esto en tono dramático.

\- Daisuke, déjalo – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Por qué Ramón? ¿No crees que está saliendo mucho con Tsukumo-Senpai?

\- Son pareja, es lo normal.

\- Realmente Joan es muy cariñoso con ella, ¿así son ustedes?

\- Pues sí, podemos decir que somos muy cariñosos – respondió el castaño.

\- Créeme Daisuke, estuve un tiempo viajando a México y puedo decirte que son muy cariñosos con sus parejas, por algo he notado que Tsukumo está feliz al lado de él.

\- Bien, ve con tu chica – el peli rosa se notaba algo triste – bueno, Ramón, solo quedamos tu y yo.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero yo ya tengo planes.

\- ¡¿Tú también?!

\- Quedamos con Esperanza de salir.

\- ¿Saldrás con Esperanza? – eso impresionó incluso a Joan.

\- ¡¿Cómo que saldrás con Cortés-Senpai?!

\- Oye, relájate, no es lo que piensas. Quedamos el otro día de ir a comprar algunas cosas, solo eso.

\- Sabes Ramón, llegué a pensar en un momento que te gustaba Cortés-Senpai – lo dicho por el peli rosa llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, desde que llegó, han estado muy unidos, se llevan bastante bien, incluso juegan los mismos videojuegos, bueno… hacen de todo.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Yo creí igual eso – ahora fue Joan - ¿no sientes algo por ella?

\- No es eso, miren, no entiendo porque pensaron en eso, pero no, Esperanza no me ha atraído de ese modo. Es una gran chica, una muy bella, pero no me siento atraído por ella, nada más.

\- Bueno, me voy – el mexicano tomó sus cosas – Kana debe estar esperándome.

\- Bien, suerte con tu chica.

En eso, sonó un mensaje en su celular y al verlo.

\- ¿De quién es?

\- Es Esperanza – al leer el mensaje, supo de qué se trataba – vaya, que mal.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Reprobó un examen de inglés y debe quedarse hasta tarde por clases suplementarias.

\- ¿Cortés-Senpai reprobó inglés?

\- Sí, es que nunca fue buena en el inglés.

\- Ya me imagino como estará Honjou.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro, Kana me está esperando – el mexicano tomó sus cosas y se retiró – nos vemos más tarde.

\- **Suerte campeón, y recuerda usar protección.**

**\- ¡Cállate idiota!**

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó el peli rosa una vez que el mexicano se fue.

\- No fue nada – el hondureño suspiró - ¿Qué haré?

\- Aun queda cierto chico que está libre el día de hoy.

\- Tienes razón – Ramón emocionó más al peli rosa – aunque creo que Rafael dijo que tenía planes con Shinzuke y Akira.

\- ¡Hablo de mí estúpido!

\- Lo siento, no te recordaba.

\- Idiota.

\- Bueno, recordé algo que te servirá mucho en el futuro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡¿Esto de que me sirve?! – reclamó Yasmina mientras era atacado por el moreno que le lanzaba flechas doradas usando el arco de la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- Quiero que mejores tu cosmos.

\- ¡Yo quería salir!

\- Fuiste una mierda en el torneo de Caballeros, necesito que mejores tus poderes.

Durante varios minutos, el hondureño estuvo atacando al peli rosa el cual huía por su vida.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ataca!

\- Me vas a hacer papilla – decía mientras descansaba un poco – no te podría dar ni en el pelo más diminuto de tu cabello.

\- ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! Si elevas tu cosmos al infinito, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

\- No puedo – dijo el chico rendido – no podré hacerlo.

\- ¡Recibe mi poder Daisuke Yasmina! – el hondureño cargó algo de cosmos en su puño - ¡Las 100 Serpientes de Copán!

El centenar de cabezas se dirigían al chico de cabello rosa el cual tenía la mirada baja.

Sentía la proximidad del ataque del hondureño cerca de él y solo pensó en recibirlo.

_¿A poco siempre será así? Seré un debilucho sin más remedio… al menos a eso estoy destinado. Pero… cuando conocí a los chicos, realmente todo cambió. Aunque en el torneo fui una vergüenza, aun así, quiero demostrar lo que valgo… no soy un estudiante mediocre… ¡Soy el gran Daisuke Yasmina!_

Justo cuando iba a recibir el ataque, el chico de la nada fue envuelto en un aura de color dorado la cual hizo que pudiera desviar el ataque del hondureño.

\- ¿Qué? – Ramón no creyó cuando Yasmina logró desviar el ataque, más al sentir ese cosmos fuerte brotando de él.

En algunos puntos de la Academia, las Saintias lograron sentir ese cosmos, aunque la más cercana al coliseo era cierta peli lila.

\- ¿Qué fue ese cosmos? – Aoi llegó al coliseo a ver qué pasaba y al ver a la arena - ¿Maldonado y Yasmina?

Aoi no pudo evitar mirar el aura dorada en el que estaba envuelto el peli rosa. El brillo de un poderoso cosmos.

**.**

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad…

Tsukumo y Joan iban caminando rumbo al cine en el que verían el estreno de una nueva película, la cual fue muy recomendada por Aoi y Yoshimi diciendo que era la ideal para una pareja joven.

\- ¿No crees que la noche es bella? – dijo la peli negra.

\- Sí, aunque la luna hace parecer más bella la noche.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Sabes Kana, hay algo más bello que la luna esta noche.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Tu.

\- Joan – las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas y le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó emocionado al chico.

\- Que linda sonrisa tienes Kana – sin más, el chico le dio un beso en los labios a la chica la cual correspondió con mucho gusto.

Luego de eso, entraron a ver la película y 1 hora y media después, ambos salieron.

\- ¿Qué opinas? Estuvo linda ¿no?

\- Sí, aunque no me acostumbro mucho a las películas de este género, realmente me gustó – dijo la peli negra.

\- Tenía que darle una buena salida a mi dama.

Justo cuando ambos iban pasando, dos chicas pasaron al lado de ellos, solo que las dos féminas se dieron cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Una rubia y una peli roja voltearon la mirada y al ver al chico que iba con la peli negra, ambas lo llamaron.

\- ¿Eres tu Joan?

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, volteó la mirada y solo se encontró con la imagen de dos chicas que rápidamente le hicieron recordar a dos viejas amigas. Tsukumo no entendía quiénes eran ellas, más por que llamaron a su amante por su nombre.

\- ¿Mia? ¿Magdalena?

**.**

Mientras que en la residencia Tsukumo…

\- ¡Ay no! – dijo la madre de Kana mirando una cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo el marido de esta.

\- Olvidé tirar estos preservativos, olvidé que estaban algo viejos y ya eran de mala calidad.

\- ¿Cómo olvidaste algo así? Milagro no los usamos.

\- Sí, no los usamos – la señora luego desvió la mirada mientras pensaba – _espero que mi hija y Joan-san no los hayan usado. Bueno, no creo que pasé nada malo… ¿verdad?_

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	17. Cuando todo estaba bien

**Pegasus Fantasy, Luz de libertad.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, sabía que caerías con lo de Asuka y Francine, aunque con esta última, sabía que como es haría algo así. Por ahora el problema que tuvieron Asuka y Ramón se verá más adelante y no será nada bonito. Pobre Joan… esperemos que no pase nada malo, apuesto que no quiere ser padre por ahora XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Sí, justo ambos felices de la vida y se encuentran a Mía y Magdalena. Yasmina será una sorpresa cuando despierte el séptimo sentido que es el cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Mía? ¿Magdalena?

Joan veía las dos chicas las cuales conoció mucho antes de la Guerra Santa en México. Se veían casi sin ningún cambio, solo que sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado más, en especial la peli roja la cual se veía con más busto que Mía.

\- ¿Son ustedes verdad? – el chico aun no creía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Quiénes son Joan? – Tsukumo solo se seguía preguntando quienes eran.

\- ¡Joan! – ambas chicas se lanzaron al chico y lo abrazaron con fuerza, cosa que el chico correspondió ya que habían pasado 3 años desde que se vieron.

Ambas chicas reaccionaron de gran manera ya que no sentían ese contacto con el chico desde hace 3 años.

Tsukumo no veía con nada de emoción esta escena, aunque en su rostro no se mostrara, el solo hecho de que Joan estuviera abrazando a otra chica, mejor dicho, otras chicas que no fueran ella le molestaba de gran manera.

Los celos invadieron su corazón, pero se contuvo ya que no quería hacer un show en medio de la calle, más siendo una Saintia de élite debía ser un ejemplo.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó el castaño separándose.

\- Bien, un montón de cosas pasaron y estamos de nuevo en acción – dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Te volviste soldado?

\- No, me hice representante de Estados Unidos, la guerrera de élite allá.

\- ¿Representante?

\- Sí, la guerrera más fuerte que comanda el ejército de su país.

\- Vaya, ¿te ha ido bien?

\- Sí, soy lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque como ahora hay paz, he estado estudiando como una estudiante normal, incluso estoy planeando a que universidad ir y te quería preguntar si…

\- Joan – interrumpió la peli roja – me alegra verte después de mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, fueron 3 años sin vernos ni habernos comunicado.

\- Me alegro que nos hayamos encontrado.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué fue de ti Magdalena?

\- Al igual que Mía, me convertí en la guerrera de élite de Alemania y soy representante del país.

\- Veo que avanzaste bastante.

\- Sí, aún recuerdo que en la Guerra fui una de las más débiles, pero ahora he entrenado mucho para elevar mi nivel, así como Ramón y Rafael.

\- Los chicos se volvieron realmente fuertes – dijo la rubia – aunque no sé cómo seguirán luego de lo ocurrido con Asuka y lo que le pasó a Calvera.

\- Eso fue triste – el castaño bajó la cabeza – aunque supimos que Asuka lo hizo para bien, Rafael piensa lo mismo.

\- ¿Y Claudia y Ramón?

\- Pues – la chica elevó la mirada – mi hermana aun no perdona a Asuka por eso y Ramón… hasta el día de hoy sigue con el corazón duro, solo permite que Claudia se le acerque de ese modo.

\- Vaya – Mía puso mirada algo triste – al menos no le fue como a Rafael.

\- Fue algo duro – dijo la alemana – perder a la mujer que amaba por un idiota sin corazón fue algo que realmente tocó a Rafael.

\- Sí, hasta el día de hoy no ha vuelto a mostrar interés romántico en ninguna mujer.

\- Puede que suene algo malo de mi parte, pero creo que, gracias a eso, ambos despertaron el poder de los dioses y logramos ganar la Guerra.

\- Sí, me da mucho pesar por los dos, pero igual no hubiéramos ganado sin ellos.

\- Ejem ejem – un carraspeó de garganta se escuchó detrás de Joan y solo se miró a Tsukumo la cual lo veía fijamente. Mía y Magdalena no entendieron que significaba eso, más al ver el rostro de la chica la cual no entendían nada ya que no expresaba ninguna emoción. Aunque Joan entendió que Tsukumo estaba algo… ¿molesta?

\- L-Lo siento chicas, pero debo irme, ella me espera.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a la peli negra.

\- Luego se los explico, oigan, ¿cambiamos números?

\- ¡¿En serio?! – dijeron ambas emocionadas.

\- Sí – los tres sacaron sus celulares y cambiaron números y correos – bueno chicas, espero que nos veamos pronto.

\- Sí, yo también – Magdalena fue directo al mexicano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿M-Magdalena?

\- Así se despiden ustedes ¿no?

\- P-Pues sí, pero…

\- Magdalena, eres europea, así que no sabes como una se despide de un chico. Se hace de ese modo – Mía se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas - ¿lo ves?

\- M-Mía, eso no era…

\- Joan, debemos irnos – dijo Tsukumo en su típica monotonía, pero solo el castaño notó que estaba bastante enojada.

\- Y-Ya voy… bueno chicas, nos vemos – el castaño se despidió de ellas y se fue junto con su peli negra.

Unos minutos después, ambos ya habían llegado a la Academia y solo se fueron a la recamara de Tsukumo. Cabe decir que, desde el torneo, Joan iba de vez en cuando a la habitación de la chica a pasar la noche, ya fuera a dormir o a otros asuntos.

Cuando entraron, Joan notó que Tsukumo había estado muy seria todo el camino y ahora que estaban allí, seguía con su seriedad, cosa que solo él notaba.

\- ¿Ya me dirás que tienes Kana? – preguntó - ¿Por qué estás así?

\- Joan – la peli negra lo miró fijamente - ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Las chicas que te saludaron – el tono de Tsukumo ahora si sonaba algo molesto – te llamaron por tu nombre y te saludaron de beso, ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son?

\- S-Son unas viejas amigas que conocí en México, solo eso Kana.

\- ¿En serio? – la chica lo miró fijamente como tratando de analizar al joven - ¿me dices la verdad?

\- Sí, te lo juro.

\- … - un rato después de mirarlo fijamente, Tsukumo solo cerró los ojos – bien, te creo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, sé que no me mentirías con algo así.

\- No te puedo mentir a ti, sabes que en una relación no debe haber mentiras.

\- Veo que tienen varias reglas para las relaciones – la chica sonrió – me alegro que me digas la verdad.

\- Estoy feliz de que confíes en mí.

\- Pero, quiero que me compenses por el mal rato.

\- ¿Cómo que Kana?

\- Pues… - la peli negra se le acercó al oído y solo le susurró – hazme al amor hasta el amanecer.

\- ¿Solo eso? – el chico en vez de sonrojarse, solo sonrió con complicidad – pues espero que aguantes para mañana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no creo que puedas sentarte bien mañana.

Sin más, ambos ingresaron a la cama mientras la ropa volaba por el lugar y mientras tomaban los preservativos, inició la acción que duró varias horas.

**.**

\- ¿Estás bien Tsukumo? – preguntó Aoi mientras ambas iban a su respectivo salón de clases.

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que… has estado caminando como si te doliera algo, incluso en la cara se te nota una mueca.

\- N-No es así – la peli negra desvió la mirada algo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas adquirían el color rojo.

\- Bueno, si te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería.

\- Estoy bien Aoi, en serio.

\- Bueno – la peli lila no creyó el cuento de su amiga peli negra, pero decidió dejarlo así.

\- Gracias – Tsukumo solo iba caminando a su lado mientras intentaba calmarse – _tenía razón Joan, no creo poder sentarme con normalidad._

.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasó? – preguntó Kudo mirando a Joan que estaba algo pálido.

\- No es nada, solo estuve en el sol un rato y me hizo algo de daño.

\- Pero estar al sol no te pone más blanco, te deja más oscuro, así como los de piel morena.

\- ¡Oye, eso es un insulto para mí! – dijeron Ramón, Esperanza y Claudia.

\- Lo siento.

\- Joan, realmente te miras pálido – opinó Rafael - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ya les dije, el sol me hizo la vida imposible.

\- Ya te dijimos que eso no se puede.

De discusiones pasaron, al final nada terminó en conclusión y solo se dedicaron a seguir con el día de clases.

Durante ese tiempo, no pasó nada fuera de lo común, es más, parecía que todo sería normal.

Al finalizar el día escolar…

Aoi iba caminando junto a Tsukumo e Iwaki mientras se dirigían a cierta aula de clases.

\- ¿Me puedes decir por qué vamos allá Aoi? – preguntó la peli mostaza.

\- Chicas, ¿anoche no sintieron un cosmos fuerte? – preguntó la chica de cabello lila.

\- ¿Un cosmos fuerte? – ambas se miraron.

\- En mi caso no, anoche estuve con Joan así que no lo sentí – dijo la peli negra.

\- Bueno Aoi, ahora que lo dices, si sentí un cosmos, aunque no era ninguno de los ya conocidos. Pensé que podrían ser Alférez, Maldonado o Fábregas, pero no eran ellos.

\- ¿Quién era entonces?

\- Lo logré ver y era uno con los que entrena Maldonado-san – dijo Aoi mientras sus amigas la miraban con algo de duda.

Finalmente, llegaron al aula 1-5 y las tres se pusieron en la puerta a ver el interior.

\- ¿Aquí estudia la persona que tiene ese cosmos? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Sí – Aoi miró a los estudiantes que ya estaban alistando sus cosas para irse – es él.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El de cabello rosa – Aoi miraba a Yasmina el cual estaba hablando con Ramón y Joan.

\- ¿Yasmina-san?

\- Sí, anoche estaba entrenando con Maldonado-san en el coliseo.

\- Si estaba entrenando con Maldonado, significa que posiblemente desarrolle más poder de lo que imagina.

\- Esto debemos decirle a Nomi – la peli lila habló.

\- Sí, Shiho-san debe saber esto.

Las 3 Saintias se fueron del sitio mientras Joan, Ramón y Yasmina seguían hablando.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – preguntó el mexicano.

\- Sí, anoche, mientras Ramón casi me mata – el peli rosa miró con enojo al hondureño, el cual ni se inmutó – cuando me lanzó un poder, de la nada sentí como un cosmos desconocido me invadía y lo logré desviar.

\- ¿Cómo desviaste el ataque de Ramón?

\- Ni yo lo sé.

\- El cosmos que invadió a Daisuke fue muy fuerte, incluso creo que fue lo mismo como cuando a Shinji lo envolvió el cosmos dorado de los Caballeros – explicó el moreno.

\- ¿Entonces… me convertiré en un Caballero Dorado? – dijo con emoción el chico.

\- No vayas tan lejos amigo, por el momento solo es una posibilidad. Puede que hayas detenido mi ataque, pero por el momento si quieres alcanzar un cosmos más fuerte, debes entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar?

\- Pues sí, por el momento no harás nada si no entrenas como se debe.

\- Ahora que lo pienso Ramón, los chicos no han entrenado nada desde que terminó el torneo.

\- Sí Joan, no hemos vuelto a entrenar, pero ese ya no es mi problema.

\- Ramón – el peli rosa miró fijamente al chico – quiero que me entrenes entonces.

\- ¿Entrenarte?

\- Sí, quiero dominar más el cosmos, tanto como para ser lo suficientemente fuerte y poder competir con ustedes.

\- ¿Tanto poder quieres?

\- Sí, sé que fui una vergüenza en el torneo, pero quiero elevar mi cosmos por si se presenta una oportunidad de competir nuevamente.

\- Vaya, se mira que estás motivado.

\- Aunque también lo haría para poder ver a las chicas en ropa interior, no podrían verme si uso la velocidad de la luz.

\- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – a Joan y Ramón le salieron unos gotones en la cabeza.

**.**

En el salón del Consejo…

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes un cojín en tu silla Tsukumo? – preguntó Shinonome.

\- N-No es nada, solo quiero estar más cómoda – respondió la peli negra con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Bueno chicas, a lo que venimos – dijo Nomi – anoche sintieron el cosmos fuerte ¿verdad?

\- Sí – respondió Tsubasa – fue un cosmos que nunca sentí, pero este era fuerte como el de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Qué sería? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- Ni idea, pero al momento que apareció, desapareció – dijo Waka.

\- No fue ninguno de los chicos, al menos no Joan – dijo Tsukumo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estábamos en una cita cuando sentí ese cosmos.

\- Vaya, realmente se han vuelto una pareja – dijo Kurashiki.

\- Volviendo chicas, solo queda pensar que fueron Maldonado-san o Alférez-san.

\- No fueron ellos – dijo Aoi – sé quién fue.

\- ¿Quién fue Asada? – Nomi miraba a la peli lila.

\- Fue Yasmina-san.

\- ¿Yasmina-san?

\- Veamos – Nomi buscó en su computadora el nombre del chico que decía la peli lila – aquí está, Daisuke Yasmina, estudiante de primer año.

\- Es uno de los que entrenó Maldonado-san ¿verdad?

\- Así es Kawakita-san, por el momento me extraña que él haya mostrado cosmos dorado si parecía el más débil de los que entrenó Maldonado-san.

\- ¿Qué significa entonces? – preguntó Nakano - ¿acaso todos los que entrenan con Maldonado-san desarrollan el cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados?

\- No creo que sea eso, aunque es posible que fuera eso.

\- Maldonado-san se ha convertido en un entrenador de Caballeros – Nomi miró por la ventana – desde que él junto con Alférez-san y Fábregas-san llegaron, hemos obtenido más poder del que teníamos, incluso desde el torneo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos entrenado nada desde que terminamos el torneo de Caballeros.

\- Bueno, eso fue más porque ya pensamos que no íbamos a volver a enfrentar a otros enemigos – dijo Ryo – es que por ahora la Tierra pasa por la paz, aunque no debemos confiarnos.

\- Sí – Shiho pensó un poco las cosas y era cierto, no debían confiarse, incluso si había Caballeros Dorados, debían entrenarse – le pediré a Maldonado-san que nos vuelva a entrenar.

\- ¿Volveremos a entrenar? – preguntó Nozaki que estaba sorprendida al igual que las demás.

\- Si, no creo que sea justo que solo ellos se entrenen y nosotras no, creo que incluso voy a hacer que los demás aspirantes a Caballeros entrenen.

\- Será una locura – dijo Iwaki sonriendo.

\- Bueno, somos las Saintias y no dejaremos que los chicos nos ganen – dijo Aoi sonriendo.

\- Alcanzar el nivel de los Caballeros Dorados será difícil, pero verán que, con trabajo duro, será fácil.

Las chicas solo se dirigieron a la salida y posteriormente irían a buscar al hondureño.

**.**

Mientras que en el coliseo…

\- ¡Espada del Cid!

\- ¡Furor de la Serpiente!

Ambos ataques chocaron y se desvanecieron.

Esperanza y Ramón entrenaban como normalmente lo hacían en la tarde. La española logró pasar el examen de recuperación de inglés y ahora podía entrenar libremente su espada.

La chica ahora vestía la Armadura de Capricornio con la cual había notado que le brindaba mayor seguridad y una gran resistencia.

\- ¡Espada del Cid! – la chica lanzó su poder hacia el hondureño el cual solo la sostuvo con sus manos mientras intentaba desviarla.

\- **No lo haces mal Esperanza, pero necesitas hacerlo** **mejor** – el joven desvió la ráfaga de viento.

\- **¿Qué opinas Ramón?**

\- **Bueno, has mejorado mucho, aunque yo te recomendaría que pensarás en afilarla más. **

**\- ¿Afilarla más? – **Esperanza cerró los ojos y lo pensó un poco – **por las memorias que tengo de los anteriores Caballeros de Capricornio, sé que sus espadas fueron muy filosas, en especial la del Cid de Capricornio.**

**\- Sí, lo sé.**

**\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que solo yo puedo ver los recuerdos del Cid.**

**\- Pero recuerda que desde siempre los Caballeros de Sagitario y Capricornio han tenido una estrecha amistad.**

**\- Es cierto, creo que recuerdo algo de Sísifo y Aioros de Sagitario.**

**\- Y ahora pasa con nosotros, mira que el destino juega unas bromas tan locas.**

**\- Bueno, no hemos tenido problemas entre nosotros y mira que somos diferentes en cuanto a ellos.**

**\- ¿En qué?**

**\- Sísifo o Aioros nunca ayudaron al Cid o a Shura en entrenar.**

**\- Sí, creo que somos diferentes en ese sentido, aunque tú no sabes algo de mí, solo Carlos sabe el secreto.**

**\- ¿Secreto?**

**\- Sí, ni siquiera Rafael lo sabe y no sé si necesitas saberlo por el momento.**

**\- Bueno, si no quieres contarme estás en tu derecho.**

**\- Gracias – **la peli verde tomó un respiro – **creo que hemos terminado por hoy ¿verdad?**

**\- Sí, quiero relajarme un poco.**

**\- Por cierto, ¿saldremos hoy como quedamos la otra noche?**

**\- Sí, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.**

**\- Bien – **la Armadura de Capricornio se separó del cuerpo de la chica y se fue a una de las columnas – **solo déjame cambiarme.**

**\- De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme también.**

**\- Por cierto, ¿no te molestaría que invitase a Claudia?**

**\- No, no tengo problema, quiero que ella también venga.**

**\- Bueno, no habrá problemas entonces.**

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a vestirse para la salida que sería entre los tres.

Las Saintias iban por los pasillos hablando sobre algunos temas, más como le dirían a Ramón que las entrenase a todas.

Justo cuando iban llegando a la habitación del joven.

\- ¿Estará dentro?

\- Siento el cosmos suyo allá dentro, además, no siento la de sus amigos, por lo que está solo – dijo Nomi.

\- Bueno, tocaré.

\- Espera – Iwaki detuvo a Tsubasa que iba a tocar – mejor entremos de un solo ya que no creo que nos vaya a abrir.

\- Iwaki, eso no es…

Antes de que detuvieran a la peli mostaza, la chica entró de golpe a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Iwaki para mirar que la habitación estaba vacía – pero donde está.

\- **¡Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí! Manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui – **el hondureño salió del baño solo con la toalla alrededor de los hombros y sin nada debajo.

Aunque quedó callado cuando miró que estaba frente a las Saintias, las cuales solo se atinaron a sonrojarse al ver al joven desnudo, más cuando las miradas de varias fueron dirigidas allá abajo y solo una habló.

\- Joan la tiene igual de grande – Tsukumo fue la única en hablar ganándose la mirada extrañada de muchas.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí pervertidas?!

\- ¡N-No somos pervertidas!

\- ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Furor de la Serpiente! – el hondureño les lanzó su ataque y las 12 chicas lo recibieron de lleno.

.

Unos minutos después…

\- Me pueden explicar grupo de pendejas, ¿Qué demonios hacían en la habitación de los chicos metiéndose como si nada?

\- Pues… - Shinonome miró a Iwaki la cual solo se escondió detrás de Aoi – Nomi quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – la Saintia de Perseo se asustó, aunque luego recordó que era cierto, ella venía a hablar con el moreno.

\- Lo lamento por eso, pero creo que deberemos hablar mañana – dijo el chico que ya estaba vestido, cabe decir que las chicas estaban hincadas en el piso y con sus uniformes algo rasgados y chamuscados.

\- ¿Por qué mañana?

\- Tengo planes ahora.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Eso no les incumbe, pero por ahora, no sé si dejar pasar esto por alto chicas, no quisieran que los alumnos de Satogahama se enterasen que las Saintias se meten a la habitación de un chico a verlo desnudo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – reclamaron algunas.

\- Tampoco una de ustedes quisiese que Joan se enterara de esto ¿verdad Tsukumo? – el chico miró a la peli negra la cual, aunque lo mostrara mucho, se puso nerviosa y algo roja.

\- No le digas nada Maldonado-san, por favor.

\- Bien, no le diré a Joan, pero por el momento, solo atínense a no actuar nerviosas ni nada. No diré nada por el momento, solo quiero salir hoy.

\- Gracias Maldonado-san.

\- Bueno, es mejor que se vayan. Alguien puede mal interpretar las cosas.

\- Sí, es mejor que nos retiremos.

\- Maldonado-san, ¿no sabes dónde está Joan?

\- Está entrenando con Daisuke.

\- ¿Daisuke? ¿Daisuke Yasmina?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- No, no es nada – Nomi ocultó la información ya que no quería revelar lo que tenía planeado – bueno, nos dices que Fábregas-san está entrenando con Yasmina-san.

\- Sí.

\- Pero no siento el cosmos de Joan – dijo la novia del mexicano.

\- Es que no están entrenando aquí, están haciéndolo en otra dimensión.

\- ¿Otra dimensión?

\- Sí, lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir, Esperanza y Claudia me esperan.

\- ¡¿Saldrás con ellas dos?!

\- Nos vemos.

**.**

En "otra dimensión" …

\- ¡Esquívalos Yasmina! – Joan estaba lanzando varios ataques al peli rosa el cual estaba esquivándolos como podía.

\- Joan… ¡no me lances mucho!

\- Ramón me dijo que te entrenara para que puedas ser más fuerte – dijo el castaño deteniendo sus ataques – tampoco te quejes tanto, la persona que nos entrenó nos sometía a un entrenamiento muy duro, así que esto no es nada.

\- ¿Q-Que clase de persona era su entrenador?

\- Uno de los mejores – dijo con orgullo el mexicano – fue la misma persona que entrenó a Ramón y Rafael antes de obtener el poder que tienen ahora. Incluso entrenó a Claud tiempo después.

\- ¿Quién es Claud?

\- Mi hermana, es una forma de recortar su nombre, lo uso de cariño. Rafael y Ramón la llaman por su nombre normal.

\- Fábregas-Senpai es una chica linda Joan – el peli rosa sintió la mirada asesina de Joan – e-espera, solo lo decía por cumplido.

\- Espero que cuides tu boca, recuerda dónde estamos.

\- Una pregunta Joan.

\- Dime.

\- ¡¿Dónde mierda estamos?!

\- Estamos en la entrada al Inframundo.

Exactamente como dijo el chico castaño, estaban en la entrada del Monte Yomotsu en la que era la entrada al Inframundo.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Quiero que entrenemos aquí para ver como desarrollas tu cosmos, esto por petición de Ramón.

\- ¿Y dónde está él?

\- Tenía planes con Claud y Esperanza.

\- ¿No te molesta que él salga con tu hermana?

\- No, no me molesta – dijo el castaño – créeme, Ramón a cuidado de mi hermana y un tiempo después me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Claud por él. Es al único al que acepto para estar con mi hermana y espero que pronto ande con ella, Claud realmente lo quiere.

\- Que profundo. Y yo pensé que Ramón nunca estaría con alguna mujer de ese modo. Lo mismo lo pensé de Rafael-Senpai.

\- Si te contara que fue lo que vivieron los dos – Joan bajó un poco la mirada.

\- ¿T-Tan malo les fue?

\- Sí, aunque con Rafael fue más fuerte la cosa.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- A Ramón le traicionaron el corazón.

\- ¿Y a Rafael-Senpai?

\- … - Joan solo levantó la mirada mientras veía al cielo del Yomotsu – a Rafael… le mataron a su amada.

**.**

Mientras tanto con el trio…

Esperanza, Claudia y Ramón hicieron varias cosas en toda la noche, desde ver una película, ver varias tiendas y que las chicas fueran a comprar varios atuendos.

No solo eso, los juegos de árcade también fueron probados por ellos, en los cuales Esperanza fue derrotada contundentemente por la mexicana y el hondureño.

Incluso el hondureño hizo algo que dejó impresionada a las chicas. Se pintó el cabello de azul profundo, diciendo que esto era más porque siempre le había gustado el cabello de ese color y siempre quiso tenerlo así.

Aunque luego de eso, salieron a tomar un batido en un café cercano.

-** ¿Qué tal ha estado esta noche? - **preguntó el chico mirando a sus acompañantes.

**\- Muy bien, hace tiempo que no salíamos los dos juntos Ramón – **dijo la mexicana.

**\- Oigan, recuerden que estoy aquí – **Esperanza se sentía excluida.

\- **Vamos Esperanza, no creas que te olvidamos, solo que no te incorporas a la conversación.**

**\- Que buenos amigos son ustedes.**

**\- Vamos, no te enfades.**

**\- A propósito, ¿y Carlos y Rafael?**

**\- Joan está entrenando con Daisuke, le pedí el favor que me lo entrenara.**

**\- ¿Y Rafael?**

**\- Rafael ahora sale más con Akira y Shinzuke, se ha olvidado de nosotros – **dijo el hondureño con tristeza fingida.

\- **Me pregunto que harán esos dos.**

**\- Sin duda, creo que… la pasa… rán… - **Ramón quedó callado de la nada, cosa que dejó con impresión a las dos chicas.

\- **¿Qué te pasa?**

**\- … - **el chico solo quedó callado mirando hacia atrás y finalmente, solo Claudia sintió el cosmos de alguien que era conocido para ella.

\- **¿Qué hace ella aquí? – **la morena de cabello negro frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesta – **ya decía que el olor a puta se sentía.**

Esperanza no entendía la reacción de Claudia ni de Ramón, hasta que miró hacia atrás.

Dos chicas.

Una de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Y la otra, de cabello gris y ojos azules.

**\- ¿Qué hacen aquí esas dos? – **preguntó el chico en voz baja – **Asuka, Kurumi.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	18. Un encuentro nada agradable

**¡Que se armen los putazos!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Con todo esto, las cosas se calientan y mira que se viene mucho por delante. Desde Yasmina queriendo ser lo mejor de lo mejor hasta un reencuentro nada feliz. Jaja, miré Aho Girl y como sufrí con las estupideces de Yoshiko. Algo malo debió pasar para que Claudia esté así de enfadada, pero se sabrá a su tiempo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Uno debe ser hombre de palabra, por eso Joan cumplió XD. Sí, el encuentro no será nada bonito, incluso puede haber golpes. Veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramón quedó anonadado al ver a una antigua conocida ahí. Nunca creyó volver a ver esos ojos azules de los cuales alguna vez se enamoró y ese cabello gris largo, el cual era como un hermoso cielo de plata el cual siempre quería observar.

Pero un día, todo ese amor se fue mucho a la mierda.

Claudia también se puso a la defensiva cuando sintió el cosmos de su antigua amiga y el solo saber que ella estaba aquí, era algo que le calentaba la sangre.

La única que no sabía que pasaba en esos momentos era Esperanza ya que no entendía que ocurría con sus dos amigos latinos.

**\- ¿Está todo bien?**

**\- Esperanza, Claudia, debemos irnos – **el ahora peli azul se levantó y dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa, incluso Claudia dejó su parte y Esperanza no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero la peli negra también dejó la parte de la española – **vámonos.**

**\- Sí, lo siento Esperanza, te contaré luego – **Claudia se levantó y tomó sus cosas junto a su interés amoroso y su mejor amiga, pero justo cuando ya se iban.

**\- **¿Ramón? ¿Claudia? ¿son ustedes?** – **la voz calmada de la peli gris hizo que se detuvieran. Habían sido descubiertos.

**\- … - **ninguno contestó y solo seguían dados vuelta. Esperanza no se daba vuelta, pero no entendía que pasaba.

\- Claudia-san, eres tu ¿verdad?

**\- Kurumi – **la mexicana susurró el nombre de la castaña - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Claudia-san, me alegra verte de nuevo, pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver.

\- Me gustaría decir lo mismo Kurumi, pero es que al lado tuyo tienes a alguien que no deseo ver.

\- Claudia – Asuka solo bajó la mirada bastante triste – por favor, ahora que los miro, me alegra saber que están bien y…

\- ¿Puedes callarte de una vez Otori? – dijo con voz fría el hondureño haciendo temblar un poco a la peli gris.

\- Ramón-san, eso no es amable de tu parte – dijo la castaña que se estaba empezando a molestar.

\- Lo siento Mugen, pero es que no quiero hablar con ella.

\- Chicos, estamos frente a la gente, por favor no se peleen – Asuka intentó calmar las aguas que se estaban agitando.

\- Barrera shinobi – con esas palabras, se formó una barrera alrededor de los 5 y esto causó algo de intriga en Kurumi y Asuka.

\- ¿Esto es una barrera shinobi?

\- Sí, aquí nadie nos molestará ni molestaremos a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué haríamos eso? – preguntó la peli gris.

\- Cometí un error – dijo el chico – de saber que estabas en Japón hubiera tenido precaución de encontrarme contigo.

\- Ramón-san, estás siendo muy maleducado con Asuka-san.

\- No te metas en esto Kurumi – habló Claudia – no tiene que ver contigo.

\- Nosotras solo venimos a comer en paz, no creo que tengamos nada que pelear.

\- Ya nos íbamos de aquí y ustedes aparecieron para arruinar una salida que iba tan bien.

\- No sabíamos que ustedes estarían allí.

\- Pueden detectar cosmos, más que nadie lo sabes Asuka.

\- Lo sé – la oji azul solo se miraba que estaba bastante triste – Claudia, realmente necesito hablar con Ramón.

\- ¿Para qué? – la chica se puso a la defensiva - ¿para volver a manipularlo de nuevo como hiciste hace 3 años?

\- ¡No hice eso y lo sabes Claudia!

\- ¡Cállate! – la peli negra le lanzó un ataque de cosmos a la peli gris, la cual lo detuvo con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué haces Claudia-san?

\- Claudia – el moreno tomó a la chica de la cintura y la pegó a él – cálmate por favor.

\- Ramón – Claudia analizó las cosas y se calmó – bien, lo haré.

\- Gracias.

\- Oigan, no hagan una escena frente a nosotras – reclamó Kurumi.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo la peli negra – al fin y al cabo, le he confesado mis sentimientos a Ramón y él está consciente de ellos, además, soy la única mujer en la que él confía, además de mi mejor amiga Esperanza.

\- Por favor, Asuka-san fue la primera mujer que él amó… - Kurumi se detuvo un rato, al parecer decir esas palabras le dolieron un poco – sabes que él aún puede querer a Asuka-san.

\- Claro, él no se arrastra por una puta.

\- ¡Claudia-san, cállate!

\- ¡Ven aquí y cállame la boca!

Kurumi se lanzó hacia la mexicana la cual estaba preparada para cualquier ataque, pero War Nurse, apodo de Kurumi, fue detenida por la española.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurumi notó como la aguja que usaba como arma había sido detenida por el brazo derecho de la peli verde.

\- Cálmate quieres – Esperanza detuvo la jeringa de Kurumi usando su espada como barrera. Es más, la aguja de la jeringa ni siquiera hizo un rasguño en la piel de la europea.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Como dijo Claudia, soy Esperanza Cortés del Rio, española y Caballera Dorada de Capricornio.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurumi hizo memoria – eres la que salía con Joan-san en la televisión ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la española rompió la aguja de War Nurse – una insignificante aguja ni siquiera es rival para mi espada.

\- ¿Espada?

\- Kurumi, basta por favor.

\- Asuka-san – la castaña miró a su amiga peli gris la cual solo seguía con la vista baja.

\- No hagas corajes por cosas así, solo quiero hablar con ellos.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con ella – la mexicana solo se transformó en su forma de combate, la cual eran unan ropas de estilo de guerrera azteca – si quieres pelear, peleemos.

\- No quiero batallar contigo Claudia – Asuka solo estaba viendo a la peli negra – pero si quieres eso, pues ni modo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aquí vamos – Asuka solo se transformó en su forma guerrera la cual consistía en una ropa de tipo sirvienta con una diadema negra con una rosa encima – te haré hablar a la fuerza.

\- Bien – ambas chicas solo se miraron frente a frente.

Asuka y Claudia estaban frente una a la otra y solo sus cosmos se hacían notar con fiereza.

\- ¡D-Detente Asuka-san! – Kurumi intentó detener a su amiga, pero esta se lanzó a la batalla contra la mexicana. De suerte la barrera shinobi hacia que pudieran batallar libremente.

Mientras tanto, War Nurse solo miraba el encuentro entre ambas chicas y esta solo bajaría la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué pasó esto? – la castaña solo habló con un tono de voz que transmitía tristeza para luego cambiar a uno de total enfado - ¡¿Por qué eres así Ramón-san?! Ella te quiere mucho, ¿Por qué eres así con ella?

\- ¿Crees que la perdono después de lo que hizo?

\- ¡Pero eso fue algo que Asuka-san hizo con intención de ganar la Guerra! ¡Pero tú no aceptaste que eso fue así! ¡Incluso Claudia-san rompió lazos con todas nosotras!

\- No me importa.

\- ¡Cállate! – la castaña solo se lanzó hacia el hondureño el cual estaba listo para cualquier batalla.

\- **Esperanza, mantente alejada de este combate** – le dijo a la española – **me haré cargo.**

**\- B-Bien.**

Kurumi llegó con el hondureño en cuestión de segundos y esta comenzó a atacarlo, pero no le lograba atinar ningún golpe.

Mientras que Claudia y Asuka…

Ambas estaban casi al mismo nivel de poder, aunque por obvias razones, Asuka era más fuerte que la mexicana.

Claudia estaba teniendo problemas en atacar a la peli gris ya que esta era experta en combate uno contra uno. Y Claudia, solo atacaba físicamente.

La morena estaba llegando a un momento en el que Asuka la estaba superando en poder y en agilidad, esto más porque Claudia se estaba quedando sin ideas.

\- ¿Qué harás Claudia? – Asuka se acercaba a la mexicana – como ves, en un uno contra uno, soy la más fuerte de las guerreras.

\- No me rendiré – Claudia se levantó como pudo – aun no puedo perdonarte por lo que pasó hace 3 años en la Guerra Civil.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que fue con la intención de ganar la Guerra.

\- Pero no debiste jugar con el corazón de Ramón de ese modo – la peli negra bajó la mirada – él te quería mucho, incluso reprimí mis sentimientos para que tú y él salieran juntos… ¡¿Sabes que se siente hacer eso?!

\- Y-Yo… - Asuka se quedó sin nada que decir y su mirada se entristeció – realmente no supe apreciar lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí ¿verdad?

\- … - Claudia simplemente se puso en posición de combate – pero esta vez no cederé, batallaré con todas mis fuerzas. No huiré.

La mexicana se lanzó contra Asuka la cual contrarrestó los ataques de su antigua compañera de armas.

Mientras tanto, Kurumi no podía darle un solo golpe al hondureño el cual esquivaba todos los ataques de la chica con suma facilidad.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes Kurumi?

\- Cállate, aun puedo batallar más, he mejorado mis habilidades desde la Guerra.

\- Yo también me mejorado mucho desde la Guerra, solo que he decidido dejar de combatir para dedicarme a tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona.

\- ¿De qué hablan Ramón? – Esperanza no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- Luego te explico Esperanza, pero por el momento, necesito acabar con esta guerrera.

\- Soy la Guerrera War Nurse, y juro que haré que te arrepientas de todas las palabras que has dicho sobre Asuka-san.

\- Mira Kurumi, no soy de los chicos que golpean mujeres, soy un hombre generoso con las damas – el chico elevó un poco su cosmos – pero también pienso que no todas las mujeres merecen el mismo trato. Así que, haré una excepción el día de hoy, solo que te daré una ventaja.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sabes que Otori me enseñó como pelear en combate uno a uno, de hecho, el único que le pudo hacer frente fui yo, pero no usaré la fuerza física, usaré solo mis ataques de cosmos.

\- Estás loco Ramón-san.

\- Si no me crees, está bien, es tu opción – el chico solo se puso en guardia – pero a diferencia de Joan, soy más agresivo al atacar.

\- ¡Ramón-san! – War Nurse se lanzó hacia el chico el cual estaba sin reaccionar. Justo en ese momento, Kurumi llegó con su aguja a lastimarlo - ¡Te tengo!

\- Caíste – el chico sonrió y solo miró de reojo a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Verás porque dicen que soy el próximo Caballero de Sagitario, aunque no quiera el puesto – el chico solo dirigió su puño contra Kurumi - ¡El poder de Sagitario! ¡TRUENO ATÓMICO!

El ataque se manifestó en un millón de rayos que dieron en el cuerpo de Kurumi mandándola a volar y estrellarse violentamente en el suelo.

El Trueno Atómico fue tan devastador para War Nurse que hizo que perdiera su transformación y solo estuviera sin moverse completamente adolorida de la batalla.

Mientras que en el lado de Claudia y Asuka, esta última estaba llevando una gran ventaja sobre la mexicana, la cual estaba teniendo serios problemas en cuanto a tratar de combatir uno a uno a la peli gris.

Finalmente, un golpe certero en el estómago dado por Asuka, mandó a Claudia a retroceder mientras se agarraba la zona afectada, incluso un poco de sangre escurrió de su boca.

\- ¿Por qué? – la morena tenía la mirada baja - ¿Por qué él se tuvo que enamorar de ti? Realmente… no entendí porque nunca se fijó en mi desde un principio.

\- No lo planeé, simplemente pasó – Asuka hablaba con algo de tristeza – sé que fui una tonta en hacer eso, pero estoy dispuesta en encomendar mis errores pasados.

\- No creas que voy a aceptar eso tan fácilmente – lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la peli negra – él me está poniendo atención, la que siempre quise, y ahora vuelves disque tratando de solucionar las cosas.

\- Claudia, es que…

\- Ya me cansé de huir – a pesar de estar muy herida, Claudia comenzó a levantarse mientras por alguna razón, un cosmos extraño comenzaba a invadirla y lo más extraño, es que era de color dorado.

\- ¿Y este cosmos? – Asuka no entendía de dónde provenía este poder.

No solo ella, Ramón, Esperanza y Kurumi notaron esto también ya que normalmente Claudia no tenía un gran cosmos, pero ahora estaba expulsando un fuerte cosmos.

\- **¿Q-Que es esto?** – Esperanza se asustó por esto ya que no conocía esa faceta de su mejor amiga.

\- C-Claudia-san – Kurumi miraba a su antigua compañera de armas emanar ese poder.

\- … - Ramón solo permanecía en silencio mientras veía a la hermana de Joan y Asuka.

Mientras tanto, Claudia estaba emanando un fuerte cosmos dorado que provenía de algún lado mientras destellos azules la envolvían.

No solo eso, por alguna razón, un destello dorado llegó al lugar, incluso atravesó la barrera shinobi de Ramón, pero este la volvió a reconstruir.

El destello dorado llegó frente a Claudia y todos los ahí presentes quedaron anonadados ya que no creyeron que algo fuera a suceder.

\- ¿Q-Que significa esto? – Asuka estaba confundida viendo lo que estaba frente a ellos.

\- E-Esto es… - Claudia finalmente miró lo que había frente a ella brillando, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

\- **¿Una Armadura Dorada?** – la española no creía lo que pasaba, frente a su mejor amiga estaba una de las 12 Armaduras.

Exactamente como decía Esperanza, había una Armadura Dorada, pero no era cualquiera. Era exactamente la de…

\- ¿Qué hace la Armadura de Leo aquí? – Asuka no entendía nada.

El modo comprimido de la Armadura era la de un león dorado rugiendo. Aunque un segundo después, la Armadura Dorada se desprendió y fue envolviendo el cuerpo de Claudia. Desde las partes del tren inferior, llegando al pecho el cual se transformó y se adaptó a la anatomía de la mexicana y finalmente, terminó con la careta, la cual tenía la forma de la melena del león dorado y una gema en la frente.

El poder que emanaba Claudia era realmente poderoso, aunque esto venía del poder de la Armadura.

\- ¿Por qué portas la Armadura de Leo? – preguntó Asuka sin salir de su impresión.

\- Ni yo lo sé – Claudia salía de su impresión al verse envuelta en una Armadura – pero lo que sí sé, es que necesito esta Armadura y este poder, para ponerte en tu lugar Asuka.

\- ¿Qué? – antes de que reaccionara, la peli negra apareció detrás de Asuka - ¿C-Como llegaste…?

\- Muy tarde – Claudia le dio un fuerte golpe que la mandó a estrellarse contra el final de la barrera.

Los chicos observaban esto algo asustados ya que Claudia ahora poseía un fuerte poder.

La peli gris se levantaba con algo de dolor en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Asuka miraba a Claudia la cual se miraba imponente en esa Armadura Dorada - ¿Por qué vistes una Armadura Dorada?

\- Ya te dije que no tengo idea Asuka – Claudia comenzó a acercarse a su antigua amiga – creo que es hora de que tome lo que tú me quitaste hace tiempo.

Claudia sintió en ese momento como los recuerdos de los anteriores Caballeros de Leo llegaban a su mente. Aunque los más sobresalientes fueron los últimos que vistieron la que era la quinta Armadura del Zodiaco. Los dos anteriores Caballeros fueron Regulus y Aioria de Leo. Cabe decir que los Caballeros de esta constelación tenían una particularidad y era que siempre compartían un vínculo familiar con el Caballero de Sagitario.

Regulus de Leo fue sobrino del Caballero de Sagitario Sísifo en el siglo XVIII y Aioria de Leo fue hermano de Aioros de Sagitario a finales del siglo XX. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella y Ramón podían tener vínculo, ya que, si ambos salían, podía formarse el famoso vínculo familiar.

Pero llegó un momento en el cual recordó algo. El ataque insignia de los Caballeros de Leo era uno, el cual era igual al Trueno Atómico de los Caballeros de Sagitario, aunque esta vez era algo menor en potencia, pero en número de golpes era mayor.

Y ese ataque era…

\- ¡Plasma Relámpago! – Claudia lanzó su ataque hacia Asuka. El ataque se manifestó en cien mil millones de rayos que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y golpearon a Asuka a una velocidad y potencia extraordinarios.

La peli gris cayó al suelo fulminada por el ataque, estaba realmente adolorida por el poderoso ataque que recibió de parte de la mexicana.

Aunque luego de eso, se trató de levantar, pero las piernas no le respondían, tal vez era por el tremendo ataque de parte de Claudia.

\- ¿P-P-Por qué te hiciste poderosa? – Asuka no tenía fuerzas casi ni para hablar.

\- Lo hice por mi amor por Ramón – la mexicana miró al hondureño – a diferencia de los demás habitantes del mundo, los latinos tenemos una habilidad que nadie más tiene.

\- ¿Qué? – Asuka se logró levantar a pura fuerza de voluntad - ¿Qué esa habilidad?

\- No tengo por qué decirte.

\- Claudia, si tengo que vencerte para poder hablar con Ramón, lo haré hasta cansarme.

Asuka se levantó del suelo y se dirigió usando su arma hacia la mexicana, la cual ni siquiera se inmutó en esquivar y la peli gris no supo que hacer.

Claudia agarró a Asuka de la mano en la que tenía su arma y la tiró a un lado.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Claudia? – Asuka temía algo que hiciera la morena.

\- No quiero que cometas alguna otra estupidez.

\- **¡Detente Claudia!** – gritó Esperanza en español.

\- **Al parecer el poder de la Armadura Dorada le queda muy grande a Claudia **– dijo el moreno bastante preocupado – **debo detener esto.**

En un momento que dejaría a todos helados, Claudia hizo algo que nadie se esperaría.

La mexicana tomó el brazo derecho de la peli gris y acto seguido… se lo quebró usando su pierna derecha, aunque usó más el soporte de la Armadura de Leo para hacerlo.

No cabe decir cuan fuerte fue el grito que dio Asuka por el intenso dolor que le produjo la lesión tan horrible que le provoco la morena.

Y sin más que perder, Claudia lanzó a Asuka hacia la frontera de la barrera shinobi estrellándola con fuerza contra esta.

La chica de cabello gris perdió la transformación cayendo al suelo con el brazo derecho sangrando porque el hueso logró perforar la piel.

\- **¡Detente Claudia! – **gritó Ramón justo cuando la chica estaba por rematar a la peli gris con un Plasma Relámpago.

\- **¡Plasma Relámpago! – **la peli negra lanzó el ataque hacia Asuka la cual solo cerró los ojos esperando recibir el ataque de frente, aunque este nunca llegó ya que, al abrirlos nuevamente, notó a alguien parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico con voz neutral.

\- S-Sí – la chica estaba adolorida, pero aún estaba consciente.

\- Bien – Ramón miró a Claudia la cual tenía la mirada baja mientras emanaba más cosmos dorado – **Claudia, deja esa Armadura Dorada, su poder es demasiado fuerte para ti.**

**\- ¡Apártate de mi camino Ramón!**

**\- Claudia, ese poder es demasiado para ti, te has vuelto algo arrogante con ese cosmos tan poderoso. Por favor, no quiero lastimarte.**

**\- ¡Recibe esto Ramón! ¡Plasma Relámpago! – **la peli negra se lanzó al hondureño.

\- **Perdóname Joan, pero quiero que me comprendas cuando te lo explique – **Ramón se disculpó con su amigo castaño por lo que iba a hacer, este solo cargó cosmos en su puño - **¡Reacciona Claudia! ¡Trueno Atómico!**

Ramón usó más poder en su ataque y le dio de lleno a la mexicana la cual ocasionó que la Armadura de Leo se desprendiera de su cuerpo y esta se regresará sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Claudia por su lado, cayó rendida ante el poderoso ataque del hondureño.

Unos minutos después, Ramón se llevaba a Claudia en sus brazos, aunque antes de eso curó a Kurumi y Asuka con su Bendición de Kukulkán, eso también significaba que el brazo de la peli gris volvió a la normalidad, aunque Kurumi insistió que ella lo haría.

Sin más palabras, el hondureño deshizo la barrera y sin medir palabras con ambas chicas, se fue junto con Esperanza y Claudia, aunque estaba inconsciente en los brazos del moreno.

Ambos volvieron a la Academia donde fueron recibidos por sus amigos y las Saintias.

\- ¡Maldonado-san! – Nomi fue la primera en mirar al moreno – hay algo que debemos hablar, pasó algo muy raro…

\- Ahora no Nomi, estoy mal – dijo con voz fría el chico que llevaba a Claudia en sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Claud?! – exclamó Joan viendo a su hermana inconsciente.

\- **Cuídala Joan** – Ramón se acercó a su amigo mexicano y le entregó a la peli negra.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Ramón? – ahora fue Rafael.

\- Volveré en un rato, quiero estar solo – el chico solo se fue dejando a todos con dudas.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Akira extrañado.

\- ¿Sabes algo Cortés-Senpai? – preguntó Souta a la española la cual seguía en shock.

\- N-No sé qué pasó – Esperanza estaba ida en sus pensamientos – p-pero creo que no soy nadie para ocultar esto.

La española les contaría lo que vivió, aunque dos de ellos… sabían que era exactamente.

Solo Rafael dijo algo que le dejó una sensación extraña a más de alguno.

\- **Asuka Otori… es la ex novia de Ramón.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Algo fuerte, pero creo que es la alfombra de la puerta de entrada para el arco que se avecina._

_La parte de la lesión de Asuka fue una inspiración de una animación de un manga llamado Dragon Ball EX. Pueden buscarla en YouTube con el nombre de "Vegeta Super Saiyajin 5 vs Evil Gokú" que lo subió el canal Mundo Dragon Ball._

_El próximo capítulo es el último de la primera temporada y el decisivo del reto de 100K palabras, que hasta ahora fue que recordé que me había impuesto ese castigo._

_Si no lo logró... ya saben, habrá castigo. Incluso me podrían imponer los mismos castigos que te dieron Redentor, pero eso queda a decisión de ustedes._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	19. Final Primera Temporada y reflexión

**Fue hace 84 años…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Todas esas preguntas se resolverán en la segunda parte del fic, todo eso se resolverá ahí. Veremos si llego a las 100K palabras, si no, me caerá el castigo de parte suyo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**RinMakoto. **__Al final, el encuentro no fue nada agradable y muchas cosas se resolverán en la siguiente temporada del fic. Con el final ya se pueden ir dando una idea de cómo serán las cosas más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Llegamos al final de la primera temporada, así que… sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asuka y Kurumi estaban llegando al hotel en el que se hospedaban junto a sus amigas, las cuales debían estar en distintas actividades.

Kurumi iba muy preocupada por Asuka, la peli gris no había dicho palabra alguna desde el enfrentamiento con Claudia y cabe decir que estaba curada de toda lesión, más de la horrible lesión que le produjo la mexicana al romperle el brazo.

Antes de que llegaran, las demás estaban en asuntos importantes en la habitación del hotel en el que estaban, en especial Mia y Tamara.

\- ¡Dame el control! – dijo la rubia mientras peleaba con la peli blanca.

\- Mia, creo que es hora de que yo vea la tele, ya es hora de mi programa.

\- Tamara, no pensé que alguien como tu mirara la televisión, solo pensé que seguías órdenes de tus comandantes.

\- Sigo órdenes y las obedezco como alguien que realmente respeta su país, a cambio de cierta rubia que es una loca que mata como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Que lindo cumplido me haces.

\- Veo que no has cambiado nada – dijo la rusa mientras veía la televisión – apuesto que Joan ni siquiera te prestará atención.

\- ¡Cállate! – reclamó la estadounidense sonrojándose un poco.

\- Apoyo en eso a Tamara – dijo Magdalena tomando la mano de la rusa mientras detrás de las dos aparecían la bandera de Alemania y Rusia.

\- ¿Por qué hacen una maldita alianza frente a mí? – reclamó Mia.

\- Bueno, no es que me guste mucho Estados Unidos, pero por el momento creo que apoyaré más a Magdalena.

\- Bueno, ojalá te dé salmonela y te mueras – finalmente Mia fue a su cama y se acostó.

\- Oigan, ¿podrían por favor dejar de pelear? – dijo Pei Pei en un lado de la habitación maquillándose un poco.

\- Cálmate Pei, no es que estemos haciendo mucho ruido – dijo Mia riendo un poco.

\- A veces llegas a ser algo desesperante Mia – dijo la china.

\- Dímelo a mí – ahora fue Claire que estaba al lado de Pei Pei.

\- Vamos Arrturia, no creo que sea tan malo.

\- ¡Que me llamo Claire! Por tu padre Mía, me llamo Claire Rodwell.

\- Está bien Arturia, no te vuelvo a molestar por tu nombre.

\- Ojalá que te pegue gonorrea crónica nivel Zeus y te mueras.

\- Yo también deseo que eso pase – dijo Tamara viendo su programa.

\- Que lindos deseos Tamara – Mia estaba con un tic en el ojo muy evidente.

\- ¿Y Francine? – preguntó Magdalena no viendo a la francesa.

\- Dijo que estaría bañándose.

\- ¡Mia! – una voz llamó de la bañera.

\- ¿Qué quieres Francine?

\- ¿Me podrías enjabonar la espalda? Juro que te daré una recompensa cando estemos solas, créeme, tengo un nuevo lubricante.

\- Lo haré, pero si haces eso cuando esté sola, juro que te destriparé el cerebro.

\- Bien – la francesa sonó algo feliz, aunque Mia no lo estaba muy bien que digamos.

Unos minutos después, Francine salió de la ducha y con Mia que le había lavado la espalda, aunque Magdalena y Claire no pudieron evitar molestar a la texana por esto.

Aunque luego de eso, llegaron las dos últimas chicas que faltaban, Asuka y Kurumi.

\- ¿Ya volvieron? – preguntó Mia.

\- S-Sí – Kurumi respondió en cambio Asuka solo llegó a su cama y se acostó.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Asuka? – preguntó Tamara.

\- P-Pues… - Kurumi solo desvió la mirada mientras evitaba tocar el tema – no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Asuka, ¿trajiste mis frituras sabor habanero? – preguntó Mia.

\- … - la peli gris no respondió, pero luego de unos segundos Asuka no aguantó más la tristeza y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez lo hizo con fuerza.

\- ¡Asuka! – las demás fueron a ver a su amiga la cual no dejaba el llanto a un lado.

\- ¡¿Qué tienes Asuka?! – Tamara fue la primera en llegar – por favor, dime.

\- Asuka-san – Kurumi no aguantó las lágrimas también y comenzaron a caer – lo lamento.

\- Kurumi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- M-Magdalena-san… y-yo…

La alemana calmó a Kurumi un poco y esta se reunió con las demás a contar lo que pasó, aunque Claire le dio un buen golpe a Mia cuando esta preguntó por sus frituras sabor habanero.

Las demás no creyeron lo que War Nurse les contaba. Realmente no se lo creían.

La mayoría conocía a Claudia por ser una chica realmente calmada, agradable, amable con todo el mundo y una persona de justicia, pero lo que Kurumi decía era como una versión contraria de la mexicana.

\- ¿E-Es en serio Kurumi? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Sí, no creí ver a Claudia-san de ese modo, más como lesionó a Asuka-san.

\- Nunca creí ver a Claudia de ese modo, realmente nunca lo creí.

\- Al parecer ella no supera los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil en México.

\- Pero todas sabemos que Asuka lo hizo para ganar la guerra, aunque también admito que fue algo arriesgado.

\- No empieces por favor Mia.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó.

\- Oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿alguna me podría explicar que es eso de la Guerra Civil?

La pregunta de Claire hizo bajar la mirada a todas las ahí presentes y solo Francine se fue a ver la ciudad por la ventana del hotel.

\- ¿Francine? – Claire no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

\- Claire… este tema es muy delicado y juramos nunca contar esto ya que fue un evento muy trágico en el que perdimos muchas amigas y compañeras – Claire miró a Asuka – no solo eso, Asuka perdió al hombre que amaba y un viejo compañero llamado Rafael perdió a la mujer que amaba.

Al decir esto, Pei Pei bajaría la mirada algo triste y a la vez molesta.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? – la inglesa rubia estaba algo asustada y solo temía por lo que fuera a decir Francine.

\- Verás, hace 3 años…

**.**

El fin de semana llegó y realmente no se sentía el ambiente normal en la Academia, más en los dormitorios.

En el dormitorio de las chicas, estás se quedaron a cuidar a Claudia, la cual llegó algo lastimada anoche luego de su salida con Ramón y Esperanza.

Aunque más de alguno quedó callado cuando Esperanza reveló lo que pasó y más con lo que Rafael reveló.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Akira extrañado._

_\- ¿Sabes algo Cortés-Senpai? – preguntó Souta a la española la cual seguía en shock._

_\- N-No sé qué pasó – Esperanza estaba ida en sus pensamientos – p-pero creo que no soy nadie para ocultar esto._

_La española les contaría lo que vivió esa salida._

_\- ¿Por dónde comienzo? – la morena se sentó en el césped y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Joan se sentó y tenía a Claudia pegada a él, Tsukumo lo ayudaba ya que estaba muy preocupada por su cuñada – verán, Claudia, Ramón y yo estábamos probándonos varias cosas, incluso tal vez notaron que Ramón se pintó el cabello de azul oscuro._

_\- Sí, se veía genial - dijo Shinzuke._

_\- Bueno, resulta que cuando estábamos comiendo en una cafetería cercana, todo iba bien con una plática, pero luego Ramón se quedó tieso y Claudia se puso algo alterada y cuando voltearon a ver, había una chica de cabello gris y ojos azules y la otra tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color._

_Los demás no entendieron esa parte ni quien podrían ser esas chicas, pero Rafael y Joan quedaron pensativos ya que esas descripciones se les hacía familiar._

_\- ¿Pasa algo Joan? – Tsukumo notó la expresión de su novio y supo que tal vez sabía algo._

_\- Dime una cosa Esperanza, ¿la chica de casualidad se llamaba Asuka?_

_\- S-Sí, creo que así se llamaba, al menos así la llamó Claudia, aunque Ramón la llamó Otori._

_\- N-No puede ser – Rafael quedó igual de impresionado – Joan, si esa era Asuka Otori, entonces tengo entendido que a lo mejor la castaña era Kurumi._

_\- Sí, así la llamaba Claudia y esa tal Asuka, Ramón la llamaba Mugen._

_\- Eran Asuka y Kurumi – dijeron ambos chicos._

_\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Akira que estaba muy confundido._

_\- No pensé verlas de nuevo, aunque creo que mencionaste que viste a Magdalena y Mia el otro día ¿verdad Joan?_

_\- Sí, cuando veníamos de una cita con Kana me las encontré._

_\- Que raro – Rafael miró a Claudia que seguía desmayada – a lo mejor pelearon y Asuka siendo más poderosa la derrotó._

_\- ¿Cómo le pudo hacer esto Asuka? – dijo Joan algo molesto._

_\- No fue Asuka, Carlos._

_\- ¿Que has dicho Esperanza?_

_\- Carlos – Esperanza tenía sus dudas al decir esto, pero sabía que no ganaría nada ocultando nada – f-fue… Ramón el que dejó así a Claudia._

_Esa noticia dejó súper confundidos a todos, en especial a las chicas que estaban enamoradas del hondureño._

_\- ¿Estás segura Cortés-san? – preguntó Nomi._

_\- ¡¿Por qué Ramón atacó a Claud?! – exclamó Joan muy molesto - ¡se supone que debía cuidarla, no hacerle esto!_

_\- Joan, cálmate por favor._

_\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Rafael?! ¡Ramón dejó a mi hermana lastimada e inconsciente! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me sienta?!_

_\- ¡Él no la atacó de puro gusto! – exclamó la española callando al mexicano – Carlos, ella quiso matar a esa tal Asuka cuando de la nada obtuvo la Armadura de Leo._

_\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Joan se impresionó bastante por esto - ¿la Armadura de Leo?_

_\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Nomi sorprendiendo a Joan._

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_\- Lo que le quería decir a Maldonado-san es que por unos momentos la Armadura de Leo había desaparecido, pero de la nada volvió._

_\- Pero eso no explica porque Ramón atacó a Claud._

_\- Ya te lo dije Carlos, Claudia intentó matar a esa chica Asuka. Le rompió el brazo y justo cuando la iba a rematar con su ataque, Ramón se puso en medio y evitó que el ataque de Claudia fuera a dar a ella. Ramón intentó dialogar con Claudia, pero esta estaba cegada por el poder de la Armadura, al menos eso creo. Finalmente, Ramón tuvo que usar la fuerza y con su ataque de Trueno Atómico logró hacer que Claudia se calmara, pero a la vez la dejó inconsciente._

_\- Ramón-san – Nakano solo miró a la hermana del mexicano menor – Cortés-Senpai, entonces, ¿Ramón-san no hizo nada malo?_

_\- No, en lo personal no hizo nada malo, solo que ignoró a las dos chicas que vinieron por él. Aunque Claudia realmente fue algo grosera con Asuka._

_\- No creo que Maldonado haya atacado a Fábregas-Senpai sin motivos – dijo Shinonome._

_\- Yo también creo eso, creo que Maldonado-kun no atacó a Fábregas-Senpai – dijo Tsubasa y las demás Saintias._

_\- Yo también creo eso Joan – Kudo se acercó al chico – no creo que Ramón haya atacado a tu hermana sin motivos, a lo mejor lo hizo para proteger a la otra chica._

_\- Joan, sabes más que nadie cuanto quiere Ramón a tu hermana, él no haría algo así como si nada – Rafael lo miraba fijamente._

_\- No solo eso Joan, él se fue muy triste, si él lo hizo con intención de lastimarla, ni siquiera se mostraría triste._

_\- Tienen razón Joan – Tsukumo habló dejando a Joan muy impresionado._

_\- Kana._

_\- Joan, noté en la mirada de Maldonado-san bastante tristeza, eso quiere decir que estaba muy arrepentido de haber hecho esto._

_Joan analizó las cosas y no podía discutir ante su novia, ella tenía toda la razón._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Al ser sábado y no haber clases, las chicas cuidaban Claudia la cual solo estaba durmiendo aún.

En eso, tocaron la puerta y Aoi fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Fábregas?

\- Senpai, ¿ya despertó Claud? – Joan estaba bastante desesperado.

\- No, aún sigue inconsciente.

\- Quiero verla – sin pedir permiso, el mexicano entró en la habitación a ver a su hermana.

\- Joan – la novia peli negra del chico solo lo vio cuando entró, pero sabía que él estaba preocupado por su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No ha mostrado ninguna complicación, pero creo que estará bien.

\- Claud – Joan solo miraba a su hermana, pero de la nada, la morena peli negra comenzó a reaccionar - ¡¿Claud?!

Los chicos entraron también, Esperanza y Rafael estaban atentos ante la chica ya que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

En ese momento, Claudia despertó sobresaltada.

-** ¡Ramón! – **gritó la chica despertándose.

\- **Cálmate Claudia, por favor, estás algo débil.**

**\- ¿Dónde está Ramón? – **la morena intentó levantarse, pero fue detenida por su hermano y Esperanza - **¿Dónde está esa idiota de Asuka? ¿Y Kurumi?**

**\- Cálmate Claudia, ellas no están aquí.**

**\- Claud, por favor tranquilízate.**

**\- Carlos – **Claudia miró a su hermano menor – **por favor Carlos, dime donde está Ramón. ¿Se fue con Asuka?**

**\- C-Cálmate Claud, él no se fue con Asuka, no sé dónde está.**

**\- Iré a buscarlo, no quiero que esté con esa malnacida.**

**\- Claudia Fábregas Díaz – **Esperanza detuvo a su mejor amiga – **tu no irás a ningún lado, te quedarás aquí a descansar.**

**\- P-Pero Esperanza…**

**\- Nada de peros, debes descansar hasta que estés bien. Tal parece que el poder de la Armadura Dorada de Leo te dejó sin energías luego de la batalla.**

**\- ¿Q-Que fue lo que pasó?**

**\- Claudia, atacaste a esa tal Asuka sin piedad y estuviste a punto de matarla, Ramón tuvo que noquearte para evitar que la mataras, es más, lo atacaste a él.**

**\- ¿L-Lo ataqué? – **las pupilas de Claudia se dilataron a más no poder - **¿y-yo hice qué?**

**\- Al parecer el poder de Leo fue demasiado para ti y todo se salió de control. Después de que te dejó con Carlos, él solo se fue diciendo que necesita tiempo para estar solo.**

**\- Ramón – **las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de la Fábregas mayor - **¿p-por qué yo…?**

Sin más, la chica comenzó a llorar ante la mirada de todos, aunque los de origen japonés no entendieron nada de lo que dijo, sabían que tenía que ver con el hondureño.

Esperanza solo la abrazó mientras la consolaba y Joan solo se dirigió a la ventana ante la mirada de su novia y de Rafael.

\- ¿Joan? – Tsukumo no comprendía el comportamiento de su pareja.

\- Joan, espero que hagas alguna tontería.

\- Descuiden, no haré nada estúpido – el castaño miró al cielo – solo espero que Ramón regrese pronto, tengo que hablar con él.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Quiero que de una vez me diga, si acepta o no salir con mi hermana. Ella lo quiere mucho y no quiero que la dañe más.

\- ¿Y si no acepta?

\- … - Joan no tuvo respuesta ante esto, pero unos segundos después – entonces Claud podrá ser libre, pero no dejaré que él la dañe más.

\- ¿De qué habla Alférez-san? – Tsukumo no entendió esa parte.

\- Él no quiere que su hermana tenga que reprimir sus sentimientos de nuevo al ver como el chico que le gusta está con otra.

**.**

En algún lugar lejano…

En uno de los bosques en las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los árboles del lugar, se podía ver la silueta de alguien en pose de meditación.

Ramón estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y es que le había tocado vivir una de las noches más pesadas de su vida, una que no había vivido desde que terminó la Guerra Civil en México y se distanció de todo el mundo por un tiempo.

\- **¿Fue… lo correcto haber hecho eso?** – se preguntó para sí mismo, pero en ese momento, sintió como varios shurikens venían hacia él - ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Vaya, creo que Asuka no mentía cuando decía que eras bastante bueno – dijo una voz en el sitio que el moreno desconoció.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Perdona mis modales, pero es que quería probar al joven que dice Asuka que es poderoso. Al menos creo que sí ya que venciste a ese youma que enfrentamos y que no pudimos sellar con la ayuda de Miyabi y Asuka.

\- Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

\- Pues, yo estuve en la batalla también – la chica que se reveló ante el hondureño era de piel bronceada, cabello negro y vestía un traje que se asemejaba a un traje de entrenamiento de color rojo.

\- Creo que te recuerdo – el chico no sintió maldad en su cosmos, aun así, decidió estar alerta.

\- No es que tenga nada contra ti, pero es que quiero ver cómo es que luchas, solo te vi hacer esa técnica rara con la que sellaste a la youma.

\- No fue nada del otro mundo, solo una técnica que copié de un amigo mío.

\- Aun así – la morena sacó sus 6 espadas – creo que quiero probar cuan fuerte eres.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el chico algo confundido – es más, ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas.

\- Lo siento, mi error – la chica solo sacó la lengua riendo un poco – como sea, soy Homura, una shinobi renegada y líder del escuadrón Escarlata.

\- Ramón Antonio Maldonado Britten, hondureño y otaku desde que tengo memoria.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo lamento, creo que dije de más – el chico río un poco – como sea, no creo que seas capaz de tan siquiera tocarme.

\- ¿Cómo? – Homura frunció un poco el ceño - ¿me estás retando?

\- Tal vez.

\- Veremos eso – Homura se lanzó al ataque, pero cuando iba a darle con sus espadas, el hondureño sin más esquivó todo - ¿Qué?

\- Te dije que tú no podrías darme un solo golpe.

\- No importa, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres – Homura escupió un poco – noté como Asuka te idolatraba bastante, más cuando te dio ese beso.

\- ¿Q-Que? – el rostro del chico se puso rojo al escuchar esto.

\- No creas que también olvidé cuando Yumi se lo dio a tu amigo.

\- B-Bueno, eso me agarró desprevenido y…

\- ¡Caíste! – Homura apareció detrás de Ramón y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, este lo esquivó saltando - ¿Cómo?

\- Esos movimientos son tan lentos Homura-san – el hondureño sacó unos shurikens de agua comprimida y sin más, los lanzó hacia la morena.

\- ¡No cederé! – Homura detuvo los shurikens con sus espadas, pero estaba siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de estos - ¿p-por qué tienen tanto poder?

\- No son armas como las que ustedes usa, mis shurikens están hechos de agua comprimida.

Finalmente, los shurikens lograron ser desviados por Homura quien había perdido muchas fuerzas con solo eso.

\- ¿Me permites decir algo? – dijo el chico – creo que Asuka-san tiene más fuerza ya que ella logró desviar un poco una de mis técnicas más poderosas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Verás, Asuka-san ha estado entrenando conmigo durante estos días que hasta donde tengo entendido, ella ha aumentado mucho su poder.

\- No lo había visto de ese modo – Homura se levantó – esta vez no usaré mi transformación shinobi definitiva, solo quería probar cuan fuerte eres.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Es que me entró mucha curiosidad lo que hiciste el otro día y quise probar lo fuerte que llegarías a ser – Homura sonrió de lado mientras se preparaba para irse – realmente me has dejado sin palabras Ramón-san.

\- Me alegra. Me le mandas saludos a Asuka-san de mi parte.

\- Bien – sin más, la chica se fue del sitio dejando al moreno solo.

Ramón solo quedó meditando un poco sobre la situación en la que se hallaba metido y es que no quería ir a la Academia por el momento luego de lo sucedido anoche y es que el atacar a Claudia… lo dejó muy pensativo.

**.**

Pasó todo el día y finalmente llegó la tarde y el moreno no hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

Los chicos y las Saintias estaban reunidas en el coliseo de batalla entrenando un poco por el momento, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de pensar en el chico.

Claudia se había recuperado por completo, pero seguía triste por el momento, pensaba en su querido hondureño el cual estaba ausente. Al final, Joan logró hacer que entrenara por el momento para matar el tiempo.

Es más, fue sorpresa enorme para la morena mexicana cuando se enteró de su cosmos, era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, incluso no pensó que de la noche a la mañana tendría semejante poder.

Mientras los demás seguían practicando, llegó un momento en el que Rafael sintió el cosmos del moreno llamándolo.

_Rafael… necesito que vengas al bosque. Pero ven solo._

De un momento a otro, el mexicano peli negro se fue del sitio, aunque Joan fue el único que se enteró de esto.

\- ¿A dónde va Rafael?

\- Joan – la voz de Tsukumo lo hizo entrar en razón - ¿A dónde mirabas?

\- Es que Rafael se fue y no sé dónde – el castaño solo miró al cielo – a lo mejor se fue a buscar a Ramón.

\- ¿Y dónde estará Maldonado-san?

\- Ni idea – Joan llamó a los demás chicos y chicas - ¡Iremos a buscar a Ramón y Rafael!

**.**

El mexicano mayor llegó al sitio al que el hondureño le dijo y solo se puso a buscar con la mirada, pero en eso sintió como un shuriken llegaba así él, pero este lo detuvo con sus manos.

**\- ¿Eres tu Ramón?**

**\- Así es – **el hondureño llegó con su amigo – **Rafael, sabes que por que no fui hoy a la Academia ¿verdad?**

**\- No te preocupes, sé que estás con varias cosas en la cabeza.**

**\- Lo sé – **el moreno bajó la mirada – **por el momento no tengo la fortaleza para ver a Joan y Claudia a los ojos, no después de lo de anoche.**

**\- Ramón, no fue tu culpa. Esperanza nos contó que te lanzaste a salvar a Claudia y por eso tuviste que usar la fuerza.**

**\- Pero ataqué a Claudia. No me puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar.**

**\- No pasará – **Rafael sonrió de lado – **mira, sé que es difícil hacer esto, pero Claudia recobró el conocimiento y no está enojada contigo, es más, está triste porque no estás presente con ella, se siente culpable de haberte atacado, es más, se lamenta por eso.**

**\- Y-Yo… - **el chico moreno bajó la mirada – **realmente no tengo remedio ¿verdad?**

**\- Estás igual que hace 3 años… cuando fue la Guerra Civil.**

**\- No me lo recuerdes – **Ramón elevó su mirada al firmamento que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse – **Rafael, dime una cosa, ¿ya superaste lo de Calvera?**

\- … - Rafael solo bajó la mirada bastante triste y solo apretó su puño con algo de fuerza – **no, aun no supero eso. Si hubiera tenido más poder en ese momento… ella no…**

**\- Lo sé – **Ramón supo porque su amigo estaba así – **créeme Rafael, Calvera fue una gran amiga mía y le estoy eternamente agradecido cuando me ayudó a declararme a Asuka en ese entonces, pero si no fuera por… ese desgraciado.**

**\- Maldito Huesca – **Rafael apretó fuerte sus puños tanto que sangraron un poco – **de suerte… ese tipo está bien muerto.**

**\- Lograste hacernos ganar la Guerra Civil que se desató en Ciudad de México y en Yucatán. Al menos ella podrá descansar en paz.**

**\- Sí – **el mexicano levantó la mirada – **al menos sé que ella está en un lugar mejor. Además, sigo el consejo que me dio antes de morir y fue que siguiera con mi vida adelante y que encontrara a otra mujer… al menos, en eso sigo con dudas.**

**\- No te preocupes. Lo mío con Asuka se fue a la mierda, pero al menos Claudia estaba conmigo cuando más lo necesité y creo que esas fueron razones para protegerla a ella.**

**\- Hasta que lo admites – **el mexicano río un poco – **quien lo diría, Ramón Maldonado, el ninja que es frio con las mujeres finalmente admite que fue flechado por cupido.**

**\- N-No lo digas así.**

**\- En fin, creo que por algo me llamaste ¿verdad? – **Rafael miró fijamente al moreno.

\- **Que bien me conoces – **Ramón sonrió un poco – **bueno, te quiero proponer un combate de entrenamiento.**

**\- ¿Un combate… de entrenamiento?**

**\- Sí, quiero ver cómo hemos mejorado a lo largo de estos años.**

**\- ¿Estás seguro?**

**\- Sí, quiero probar tus habilidades, Rafael Alférez Díaz.**

**\- Tienes agallas Ramón Antonio Maldonado – **el mexicano se puso en pose de combate – **ni modo, vamos a ver quién sigue siendo el más poderoso.**

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y en menos del aleteo de un colibrí, ambos comenzaron a lanzarse ataques el uno al otro. Los dos estaban esquivando golpes, lanzando puñetazos y patadas y bloqueándolos.

Un momento después, Joan llegó con las demás Saintias y también los chicos.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que todo el mundo quedó callado.

**\- ¡Rafael! – **Ramón llamó a su amigo – **quiero que te transformes.**

**\- ¿Qué? – **Rafael quedó confundido ante esto, pero de inmediato supo a qué se refería - **¿t-te refieres a…?**

**\- ¡Atácame de una vez y muéstrale al mundo… que Rafael Alférez es el humano más poderoso de este mundo!**

**\- Jajaja – **río un poco el chico – **Ramón, siempre tan chistoso… pero si quieres eso… pues lo tendrás.**

Rafael comenzó a cargar cosmos, pero no fue algo normal, más bien el poder que estaba tirando no era algo normal.

Llegó un momento en el que todos tuvieron un dolor de cabeza horrible por el tremendo cosmos que estaba tirando el mexicano.

El cielo se tornó negro y la Tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras Rafael por alguna razón… estaba cambiando, como su cabello de negro a blanco.

Algo raro… estaba pasando.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Final de la primera temporada._

_No sé si llegué a las 100K palabras, en el caso que no, pues ya saben que tendré castigo, el cual podrán mandármelo por Mensaje._

_También me autocastigaré si no lo logro. Chicos, si no lo logro, quiero que me manden __**muchas**__ preguntas para un especial de preguntas que haré con todo el elenco, incluidas también Claudia y Esperanza._

_No sé si lo haré la próxima semana, pero quiero que sean muchas preguntas._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


	20. Segunda Temporada e inicio del todo

**¡Que pasa chavales!**

**Iniciaremos la segunda temporada del fic en el que se basa en la famosa Guerra Civil llevada a cabo en México y en el que muchos sucesos ocurrieron y muchas incógnitas serán respondidas a través de estos episodios. Recuerden que la historia ocurrió 3 años antes del inicio de la historia original.**

**No sé cuántos capítulos saldrán, tal vez unos 10 o 15, dependiendo como me den las ideas.**

**Esta vez no responderé reviews, ya que por el momento estoy trabajando con los castigos que por pendejo me lo gané ya que me confié :(**

**También, quiero decirles chicos que para que sea más pesado mi autocastigo, también le envíen preguntas a las Mahou Shoujo ya que siento que así sería más pesado el castigo. **

**Por cierto, faltan tus preguntas y tu castigo hacia mí, Rin.**

**Por el momento, veremos cuando lo público, aunque por ahora, solo estaré con el fic normal y estaré trabajando con los castigos.**

**Bueno, sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciudad de México.

El país de México era conocido por ser uno de los más desarrollados del continente americano. Aunque ha sido golpeado por el narcotráfico y asesinatos en distintas ciudades del país, al final de todo, eso no tapa la belleza que da este hermoso país.

Aunque en estos momentos, en el estado de Yucatán, se hallaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos morado oscuro el cual iba corriendo por las calles de Tinum, municipio de Yucatán. De ahí, llegó a una gran escalinata de piedra que comúnmente, la población de ese lugar bautizaba como "El Castillo". Este era el Templo de Kukulkán, ubicado en la famosa zona de Chichén Itzá.

El chico peli negro sabía que el lugar era muy conocido como una de las 9 maravillas del mundo moderno, aunque había algunas personas sacando fotos a la estructura mesoamericana, el chico solo se fue de sigiloso atrás del templo y cuando llegó a una de las paredes, este dijo unas frases que los turistas no comprenderían.

.

_Al grito de guerra despierta el valor__  
__y el aire se inunda con bélico son.__  
__Haced compatriotas que truene el cañón,__  
__lloviendo metralla sobre el invasor._

.

Sin más, el chico logró ingresar por la pared, como si de un pasadizo secreto se tratarse, pero era como una especie de vórtice que lo transportaba a algún lugar algo raro.

Cuando terminó el viaje, solo se miró en donde estaba.

Era como si se hubiese transportado a otro lugar completamente diferente. En este lugar no había edificios, no había calles de cemento, solo había caminos de tierra.

Había edificios de tipo azteca del periodo antes de la colonización, como si se retrocediera el tiempo a los años del siglo XIV y XV.

El peli negro iba caminando por el lugar mientras se veía a muchas personas pasando por el sitio y saludaban al chico el cual les devolvía el saludo.

\- ¡Buenos días Rafael! – saludaban algunos hombres y mujeres al chico que resultaría ser Rafael Alférez el cual era conocido en el lugar como alguien al que se debía temer por su fuerza, pero era todo lo contrario, él era bastante amable con la gente que rápidamente se ganó la confianza de la población de aquel lugar.

\- Rafael – llamó una persona al chico el cual volteó a ver a haber quién era.

\- ¿Yuma? – Rafael reconoció un chico de su misma edad, 13 años, el cual era de cabello negro al igual que el suyo, solo que este era más largo y sus ojos eran cafés, además de tener piel morena.

\- Rafael, ¿no se supone que venías hasta dentro de dos días?

\- Sí, pero el _huēy tlahtoani_me pidió que viniera.

\- ¿El gran orador te llama? – dijo el chico – vaya, es algo raro que mi tío te llame, él normalmente es alguien frio.

\- No entiendo para que me llama el gran emperador.

\- Bueno, mira el lado bueno, hay rumores que dicen que eres uno de los nominados para suceder a mi tío ¿no es genial?

\- No lo sé – Rafael miró hacia el cielo – sé que solo soy un guerrero normal.

\- No digas eso amigo, eres el más destacable de los guerreros del ejército mexica. Al final de todo, eres el más fuerte de todos.

\- No creo que sea para mucho – las mejillas de Rafael se pintaron rojas – al final debemos seguir entrenando para hacernos más fuerte y que la sociedad azteca siempre esté a salvo.

\- Ojalá que Quetzalcóatl te escuche – dijo el moreno – pero dime una cosa, ¿Por qué no aceptaste el puesto de Guerrero Rapado?

\- Sé que ese puesto es el más alto dentro del ejército, pero es que hay un detalle muy importante en el que me basé para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Y ese cual fue? – Yuma miró al chico el cual se puso serio un momento, para luego sonreír de manera estúpida.

\- Es que no quiero que me dejen calvo, ¿no ves como los rapan? – al decir eso, Yuma cayó de espadas.

\- A veces no entiendo nada Rafael – dijo el chico – por cierto, creo que hoy vendrá Ramón.

\- ¿Ramón? – eso extrañó a Rafael – se supone que Ramón viene hasta dentro de 1 mes.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que trae algún reporte de allá de Copán.

\- Iré a ver qué pasa – sin más, el de Yucatán se fue del sitio mientras se dirigía hacia el centro principal de la zona, el cual era la famosa Tenochtitlán, aunque el chico se dirigió hacia el Templo Mayor.

Cuando llegó, miró como había varios vendedores de todo tiempo de cosas, mientras que en otro lado había guerreros luchando.

Rafael subió la escalinata del Templo Mayor mientras muchos pobladores miraban esto, aunque al saber quién era el que subía, se calmaron ya que sabían que el peli negro era un guerrero de élite.

Cuando el chico llegó a la cima del Templo Mayor, en la entrada miró a cierto moreno de cabello negro el cual parecía estar esperándolo.

\- ¿Ramón? ¿No se supone que venías hasta dentro de varios días? – el mexicano de cabello negro saludó al chico con un apretón de manos fuerte.

\- Bueno, el Gran Orador me mandó a llamar por un asunto que no tengo de que cosa, es más, creo que el Rey Maya me mandó por un asunto tonto.

\- No creo que sea eso.

\- Bueno, al ser los dos guerreros más fuertes de cada generación, es obvio que nos mandarían a llamar personalmente los máximos representantes de cada cultura.

\- Dímelo tu Ramón, eres el guerrero élite de los Mayas y por obvias razones te mandaría el Rey Maya hasta acá.

\- Y tu Rafael, deberías sentirte orgulloso, eres el guerrero estrella de la cultura Azteca. Aunque no pensé que fueras a rechazar el puesto de comandante de los Guerreros Rapados, el rango más alto en el ejército Azteca.

\- Bueno, sabes porque no quería aceptar el puesto ¿verdad?

\- Sí – el hondureño solo río un poco – no querías quedarte pelón.

\- E-Es que no quiero verme raro, voy a parecerme a Saitama.

\- Pero Saitama es genial.

\- ¡Pero es calvo!

\- Señores – uno de los guardianes llamó a ambos chicos los cuales solo se tensaron un poco – el Gran Orador quiere verlos.

\- G-Gracias – respondió el mexicano para luego pasar junto con Ramón al interior del Templo Mayor.

Justo en el final de ese pasadizo, se hallaba un hombre de cabello verde, piel clara y ojos morados que veía a los dos jóvenes pasar.

Cuando lo vieron, ambos jóvenes se arrodillaron con la cabeza baja.

\- Rafael Alférez.

\- Ramón Maldonado.

\- Levanten la cabeza – dijo el Gran Orador – veo que 11 Conejo te mandó sin que supieras el motivo ¿verdad Ramón?

\- Así es su Excelencia, lamento eso, pero no me indicó a que venía.

\- Chicos, lo que quiero que sepan, es que pronto me retiraré de mi puesto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Rafael impresionado – p-pero su Excelencia, ¿lo sabe el pueblo?

\- No Rafael, por el momento no quiero que sepan, mírame, creo que estoy algo viejo para continuar.

\- No diga eso su Excelencia, aún está joven.

\- Me alegro que me digan eso, pero hay que enfrentar la realidad. Por eso, quiero enfrentar mi destino, ya que quiero dedicarme más a la convivencia con mis hijos.

\- Lo entendemos Gran Orador.

\- Por algo los he llamado, también tu Ramón.

\- No lo entiendo Gran Orador.

\- Verás Ramón – la máxima autoridad se levantó y caminó un poco – desde hace más de 600 años cuando llegaron los colonizadores y Moctezuma creyó que era el dios Quetzalcóatl, realmente nos cambió a todos.

\- Lo sé, pero por lo menos no fueron crueles como los ingleses, los españoles al menos se casaron con varias indígenas, es más, incluso Joan tiene sangre española.

\- Bueno, en parte es cierto – dijo Rafael – a propósito, ¿Dónde está Joan?

\- Lo mandé a llamar, pero al parecer tenía un asunto pendiente con su familia, así que por el momento no está con nosotros.

\- Una pregunta su Excelencia.

\- Dime Ramón.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?

\- Verán, hay dos posibles sucesores para mi puesto del gran emperador del Imperio.

\- ¡¿Hay sucesor?!

\- Sí, creo que mi decisión aún no ha sido tomada, pero los dos candidatos son dos personas que realmente confío en que tal vez hagan un buen papel.

\- Apuesto que uno de sus candidatos es su hijo ¿verdad?

\- … - la autoridad solo bajó un poco la mirada – creo que eso no será posible.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dice? – dijo Rafael algo indignado – Huesca es un gran guerrero, tiene mucha fuerza y es un estratega bastante eficaz.

\- Aunque no debes quitar el hecho de que a veces llega a ser muy arrogante.

\- Ramón - Rafael regañó al menor el cual solo bajó la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

\- No te preocupes Rafael, Ramón, pienso lo mismo que él, Huesca puede ser un buen guerrero, pero no confío en él para este trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué su Excelencia?

\- Aunque Huesca pelea por la justicia, siento que en su corazón hay maldad.

\- ¿Maldad? – Rafael negó con la cabeza – debe equivocarse su Excelencia, no es posible que Huesca sea malvado.

\- Por el momento, el no será tomado como candidato a ser mi sucesor, y sé muy bien que el puesto se hereda, pero por primera vez haré una excepción y mejor le dejaré el bien de Tenochtitlan al mejor candidato que elija.

\- ¿Y quiénes son esos?

\- Con el tiempo lo diré – el peli verde se sentó – por el momento, pueden retirarse. Ramón, dile a 11 Conejo todo lo que escuchaste, pero no menciones lo de mi hijo.

\- Lo haré Gran Orador.

\- Pueden retirarse.

\- Sí – sin más, tanto hondureño como mexicano se retiraron del lugar y mientras bajaban la escalinata, los pobladores se juntaron para querer saber que pasaba, pero ambos chicos saltaron sobre toda la población y huyeron antes de que pudieran decir algo.

**.**

\- ¿Lo logramos? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Sí, odio cuando hay metiches queriendo saber todo.

\- Bueno, es una gran decisión de parte del Gran Orador dejar su puesto.

\- Sí – el hondureño miró hacia la ciudad entera – aun no me creo que Tenochtitlan aun exista, solo que dentro de una barrera a lo que solo pueden acceder aquellos con cosmos alto.

\- Imagina que mi entrada para acá es allá en Yucatán.

\- Lo sé, por allá entro yo cuando vengo de Honduras.

\- ¿Y te sabes parte del himno de Yucatán?

\- Pues obvio que sí, sino no estuviera aquí – dijo con incoherencia el moreno – además, recuerda que tú me enseñaste casi toda la historia de Yucatán, al igual que Joan me enseñó todo sobre Sinaloa.

\- Y sin contar que tú nos enseñaste todo sobre tu natal Comayagua.

\- Bueno, al final los tres nos hicimos grandes amigos y hasta el día de hoy seguimos como tal.

\- Y dime Ramón, ¿ya conseguiste alguna pareja?

\- Ya vas a empezar Rafael – el moreno se llevó una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba – ya te dije que no estoy interesado en esas cosas, además, solo tengo 12 años.

\- Yo tengo 13 y no me quejo.

\- Pero al menos tienes a Calvera la cual no se te despega, y eso que ella tiene 16 años.

\- N-No le veo nada malo en nuestra relación – dijo el mexicano algo sonrojado.

\- No es malo, simplemente digo que ya has sobresalido mucho – el moreno miró al cielo – por el momento, no creo que tenga intenciones de enamorarme, seré el mejor guerrero que el mundo haya conocido.

\- Aunque debes admitir que tus habilidades son más curativas que de combate.

\- P-Pero he aprendido a pelear gracias a mis técnicas shinobi, además, estoy entrenando a las tropas más débiles para hacerlas fuertes y mira que sí funcionó.

\- Como sea – el chico rodó los ojos - ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

\- Creo que vendré dentro de 1 semana, debo entregar mi reporte al Rey Maya, pero nos veremos después – sin más, el chico se fue del sitio dejando a Rafael solo.

El peli negro de piel clara se fue a caminar un rato por el pueblo.

Tal y como dijo Ramón, el pueblo entero de Tenochtitlan, antigua capital del Imperio mexica, estaba como si nada, pero solo personas autorizadas podían acceder. Aunque parte de la población sabía que Rafael, Ramón, Joan y sus familias eran extranjeros de ese lugar, aun así, se ganaron el cariño del pueblo y fueron aceptados como suyos.

Llegó un momento en el que llegó a un tipo de restaurante, aunque el local se miraba como un edificio del siglo XVIII, solo que de origen algo humilde, pero era muy concurrido ya que era uno de los mejores.

\- ¿Estará hoy? – Rafael entró al sitio el cual estaba con bastante gente – veo que hoy si tienen clientela, mejor vengo otro día.

\- ¡Rafael! – una voz femenina llamó su atención.

\- ¿Calvera? – cuando miró hacia atrás, notó una hermosa joven de cabello negro, su cabellera era algo larga y tenía la piel blanca y llevaba un traje mexicano típico de la época de la colonia. La joven tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, pechos de ben tamaño y una personalidad muy linda.

\- Rafael, que bueno que viniste – dijo la chica yendo a abrazarlo – que bien hueles.

\- A-Aquí no Calvera.

\- Vamos, no seas tímido – río un poco la chica viendo la actitud del joven – al menos deberías pasar al frente, veo que viniste antes de tiempo.

\- Es que me mandó a llamar el Gran Orador.

\- ¿El Gran Orador? ¿Y eso?

\- No, ningún asunto importante – a pesar de decir esto, la peli negra no quedó muy convencida - ¿Qué?

\- Algo te dijo y no me quieres decir.

\- C-Calvera, no es así.

\- Hija, ven ayúdame un poco – dijo un señor de cabello negro y piel morena – veo que también está el extranjero aquí.

\- ¡Papá! No le digas así – reclamó la chica algo molesta – sabes que él ya es aceptado por todos y ha luchado por la justicia.

\- Pues como que él te pretenda, no me gusta nada – el señor miró fijo a Rafael – te lo diré muchacho, no me caes tan bien más por el hecho de que no eres uno de nosotros, además de ser algo extraño. Al fin y al cabo, te debo la vida de mi hija, pero no significa que te acepte como yerno.

\- G-Gracias – el chico solo se puso algo nervioso – s-si quiere les puedo ayudar por mientras.

\- No gracias, ya tenemos…

\- Cariño – llegó una mujer igual a Calvera, solo que más desarrollada y un poco más alta – necesitamos ayuda extra en el restaurante, además, recuerda que no debes interrumpir el momento romántico entre nuestra hija y su futuro yerno.

\- ¡¿Cómo que yerno?!

\- Sí, nuestro yerno – sin más, la mujer tomó de la entrepierna a su marido el cual solo hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir eso - ¿Algún problema?

\- N-No.

\- Bien – la madre de Calvera soltó la entrepierna de su marido y luego se dirigió hacia Rafael - ¿nos ayudarías Rafael?

\- C-Con gusto señora Moctezuma.

Sin más, el chico entró al sitio para ayudar a los padres junto con el peli negro. Pocos sabían de la relación que tenían Rafael y Calvera, pero eso sería discutido en otro momento.

**.**

Mientras tanto en otro sitio alejado de Tenochtitlan…

Se miraba a una persona que iba caminando a través de un bosque algo frondoso, pero este iba algo tenso, como si vigilara que nadie lo siguiera.

\- ¿Qué se cree mi padre para evitar que yo sea Gran Orador? – decía el muchacho – ya verá cómo es que soy capaz de ser un líder como él.

Este ser emanaba un aura algo maligna por el simple hecho de ir diciendo esas palabras.

Lo que no sabía que esto sería la cuenta regresiva para lo que sería una gran batalla.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí terminamos el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada._

_Tal vez tengan algunas dudas sobre algo, pero con el pasar de los capítulos se irán aclarando._

**.**

Descripción OC.

**Nombre. **Calvera Moctezuma.

**Edad. **16 años.

**Apariencia física. **Cabello largo y negro. Piel clara y ojos negros.

**Estatura. **1.69 m. **Peso. **57 Kg. **Medidas. **87-58-86.

**Personalidad. **Calvera es una chica muy amable y con un carisma que hace que cualquiera se sienta atraído hacia ella, pero ella ya tiene algo con Rafael Alférez luego de ser salvada de la muerte por él. Su belleza es algo que nadie puede dejar de lado, aunque lo que ella no sabe, es que ella posee un gran poder que nadie sabe.

**.**

_Bueno, por el momento no aparecieron Joan ni las Mahou Shoujo, pero esto será más adelante._

_Si quieren ver cómo era Calvera, pueden buscarla como Calvera de Quetzalcóatl y normalmente aparecerá una imagen de ella con un gran emplumado en la cabeza, pero si buscan en imágenes tal vez encuentran algunas a color y verán como era ella. Su actitud la he cambiado un poco para adaptarla más a la historia._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	21. Comienzo de un sentimiento

**¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Tenochtitlán será la sede principal de la batalla, pero te diré algo, por ahora Rafael será respetado por el mundo, luego de eso… se vendrá el desorden. Lo de Calvera y Rafael se verá más a fondo en estos capítulos. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La época en la que se basa esta parte será algo difícil de tragar, pero trataré de resumirlo en gran parte. Por ahora, el padre de Calvera es celoso, pero es algo así como el padre de Tsukumo, no les gusta que sus hijas estén con un extranjero, aunque Rafael es de la misma nación. Lo del final con Huesca, lo veremos más a fondo con el pasar de los capítulos. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche cayó en Tenochtitlán y el restaurante donde trabajaba Calvera y su familia, aunque cabe decir que eran los dueños.

Rafael terminaba de acomodar los platos y algunas jarras que habían dejado los clientes, por el momento en el que el sitio cerraría.

\- ¿Ya terminaste Rafael? – preguntó la madre de la peli negra.

\- Sí, solo acomodo estos platos y ya termino.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, realmente siento que a veces necesitamos ayuda extra.

\- No hay de que, solo ayudo en lo que puedo.

\- Veo que mi hija realmente consiguió un nuevo novio – lo dicho por la señora, sonrojó al peli negro el cual solo tosió un poco.

\- P-Pues… aun no somos novios con Calvera.

\- Pero ya parecen serlo.

\- No son novios querida – exclamó el padre de la joven peli negra – solo son amigos y por el momento no espero que sean algo más.

\- Ya vas tú con la actitud negativa. Nuestra hija y Rafael se gustan, es normal que sean pareja.

Para hacerla simple, resulta que Rafael y Calvera se estaban viendo de forma romántica. A pesar de ser de distintas culturas y a pesar de que Rafael era visto como extranjero, no era mal visto que se llevase con algunos chicos, pero casi nadie sabía que él se estaba viendo con la bella Calvera Moctezuma, la cual era una de las chicas más bellas de toda la región.

Ramón lo sabía y Joan también, aunque ambos lo molestaban con que ya oficializaran su relación, pero ellos dos decían que esperarían un tiempo para conocerse más, pero que se querían, se querían.

\- Bueno, ya me voy.

\- ¿Ya te vas Rafael? – Calvera llegó al sitio y vio al peli negro.

\- Bueno, ya terminé los quehaceres, por el momento creo que me retiro.

\- E-Espera – la chica lo detuvo - ¿p-podemos hablar?

\- P-Pues… - el chico miró a los señores Moctezuma y aunque el padre movió la cabeza como se dijera no, recapacitó cuando sintió como la señora la volvía a agarrar la entrepierna y esta vez dijo que sí.

\- Adelante, pueden hablar como quieran.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Bueno, solo recuerden que, si lo hacen, no acabes dentro Rafael, creo que aun estás joven como para ser padre.

Lo dicho por la señora sonrojó a los chicos los cuales sentían que la cara les ardía como nunca.

\- ¡¿Qué dices mujer?! – exclamó el señor bien exaltado.

\- Vamos, son jóvenes, además, se mira que Rafael tiene carne como para ser un buen padre.

\- P-Pero señora Moctezuma, no creo que yo sea un buen padre…

\- No hablemos de este tema, los dejamos para que hablen solos.

Sin más, ambos chicos quedaron solos, aunque había un detalle, y es que Rafael la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera. No solo eso, para evitar que alguien mirara la forma en la que se le llevaba, el chico se fue por los techos saltando, como si de un ninja se tratase.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Los trucos de Ramón como shinobi realmente funcionan.

Finalmente, llegaron a un sitio apartado de todos y todas, este lugar daba vista a la hermosa luna que alumbraba el cielo nocturno.

Los dos solos miraron el sitio, sentados uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la luan hoy? Está muy linda – dijo el peli negro.

\- Sí, creo que Coyolxauhqui realmente ha bendecido con su luz la noche.

\- La diosa de la luna en la mitología azteca realmente ha hecho un buen trabajo.

\- Imaginar que te conocería estando aquí en Tenochtitlán, es más, no pensé que serías la persona de la que me enamorara.

\- Yo tampoco lo creí – en eso, Rafael sintió como la chica colocaba su cabeza en su hombro - ¿Calvera?

\- Te quiero Rafael – la chica seguía en la misma posición.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Sin más, ante la luz de la luna, se miró un beso muy romántico entre dos jóvenes pelinegros.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Un nuevo día amanecía en Tenochtitlán y lo que nadie sabía, era que se avecinaba un grupo de chicas acompañados por un chico, este tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color.

Cuando ingresaron a Tenochtitlán, era un solo dilema ya que no se sabía porque últimamente entraban varias personas extranjeras.

El castaño iba con varias chicas las cuales eran muy distintas, no solo de rasgos físicos, sino también en el mundo que hablaban, ya que para los demás, hablaban un idioma bastante extraño.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran así los demás? – preguntó una peli roja de ojos verdes.

\- Magdalena, estamos en Tenochtitlán, la capital de antiguo imperio azteca – habló una morena de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color – por obvias razones, las miran raro.

\- Además, sus colores de cabello no son comunes.

\- Bueno Joan, al menos por el momento no nos han confundido con los dioses y esas cosas – dijo una rubia de ojos azules de nombre Mia.

\- Oye, no te burles de nuestra cultura – dijo el chico – nuestros antepasados pensaron que cuando llegó Hernán Cortés era el dios Quetzalcóatl, pero esto vino en un montón de cosas que me da cosa recordar.

\- Para alguien que sabe de historia, eres realmente guapo Joan – la alemana le hizo un cumplido y el chico solo se sonrojó un poco.

\- Magdalena, no le digas esas cosas a Joan que aún está pequeño – dijo Claudia.

\- No seas así Claudia, tiene 12 años, ya tiene edad para tener novia.

\- Además, ¿Por qué le dices eso? Tú no tienes pareja ni te he visto con alguien que te guste.

\- P-Pues… no es que me guste alguien y no admita porque me da pena que sepan de él, no es eso, nada de eso – aunque la mexicana hizo ademán que de que no sabía nada, las demás se lo creyeron.

\- ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente? Siento que me matan con la mirada – dijo Tamara sintiendo que algunos habitantes de la ciudad la miraban con extrañeza.

\- Por lo mismo que dijo Claud, sus cabellos y el rollo que hablen japonés ya se algo para decir que son extrañas.

\- ¿Qué nos quieres decir?

\- Nada - río Joan – por ahora, creo que debemos llegar rápido con el Gran Orador para que me diga que ocurre.

\- ¿Por qué te mandaría a llamar el Gran Orador? – dijo la rubia texana – realmente es un misterio el Gran Orador, pero si él te quiere ver es algo importante.

Al decir eso, las demás solo la quedaron viendo como extrañada.

\- ¿No sabes quién es el Gran Orador verdad? – preguntó la rusa.

\- P-Pues… - Mia juntó sus dedos mientras se reía un poco.

\- Rubia e idiota.

\- Q-Que gran sentido del humor tienes Tamara.

\- El Gran Orador es la máxima autoridad de Tenochtitlán y de la región azteca.

\- Sus palabras son definitivas, nadie puede discutirlas – siguió la mexicana.

\- Mira Claud – Joan miró como dos jóvenes iban subiendo la escalinata de la Gran Pirámide rumbo a la sala del Gran Orador.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? Ocultan sus cosmos.

\- Habrá que ir a ver – Joan se adelantó un poco mientras que las demás chicas lo siguieron de cerca.

\- ¿Nos dejarán pasar Claudia-san? – preguntó Kurumi.

\- Joan es otro de los guerreros distinguidos en el ejército Azteca, al menos eso nos ha dicho Claudia – dijo Mia.

\- Sí, Carlos ha destacado por su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que es uno de los más fuertes, incluso su cosmos es fuerte.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Patricia-san, Hildegarde-san y Crystal-san?

\- Están en otra misión, se reunirán con nosotras una vez finalicen.

\- Espero que sea pronto.

Unos segundos después, el grupo llegó a la gran escalinata y comenzaron a escalar mientras llegaban a la entrada del Gran Orador. Pero lo que no sabían era que ya estaban dos personas ahí.

\- ¿Y eso que llegaste tan rápido?

\- El Rey Maya me envió rápido, al parecer quiere tener contacto en los últimos momentos de reinado del Gran Orador.

\- Para ese caso mejor deberían usar celulares, se hacen su grupito de WhatsApp y fin de la historia, que se la complican mandándonos.

\- Tú los dicho.

\- ¿Chicos? – la voz de cierta persona muy conocida para Rafael y Ramón se escuchó.

\- ¿Joan? – dijeron ambos para luego saludarse.

\- Tiempo sin vernos – habló el hondureño – ya me ganaste en estatura… ¿a poco seré el único que se quedará enano?

\- A lo mejor Ramón, en una de esas nos presentas a Blanca Nieves y a tus 6 amigos enanos.

\- Y tú me presentas a tu hermana – troleó el hondureño.

\- Que chistoso me saliste, pero para tu desgracia, Claud vino conmigo.

\- ¿Claudia? – el moreno miró cuando la hermana de Joan llegaba y esta al verlo se emocionó.

\- ¡Ramón! – la peli negra le dio un abrazo fuerte al hondureño el cual solo la correspondió el gesto, pero de forma amigable.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Claudia.

\- Hola Rafael – la chica también lo saludó del mismo modo.

\- Tiempo sin vernos.

\- Sí – la chica sonrió un poco – por cierto, quiero presentarles a unas amigas que vinieron conmigo.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, miren – Claudia señaló cuando iban subiendo varias chicas.

Rafael y Ramón miraron a las chicas las cuales por sus rasgos físicos no eran de América, por lo que rápidamente dedujeron que eran asiáticas.

Ambos chicos notaron que eran muy lindas, pero llegó un momento en el que Ramón notó a una de ellas que le llamó la atención.

La última chica que subió fue una peli gris de ojos azules la cual, por alguna razón, causó impresión grande en el hondureño.

La joven era una muy bella y su rostro que denotaba seriedad era muy bello. Las mejillas del chico peli negro se mostraron un poco rojas, pero de inmediato movió la cabeza quitándose ese pensamiento algo raro.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los chicos del que nos han hablado Joan y Claudia? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Pues… no sé si que les ha dicho.

\- Se los presentaré chicas – Joan fue primero con el mexicano mayor – él es Rafael Alférez Díaz, el mejor de los guerreros del ejército Azteca.

\- Un gusto – el chico hizo un saludo con su mano en la frente estilo militar.

\- Y él – señaló al moreno – es Ramón Antonio Maldonado, es de Honduras y el mejor guerrero del ejército Maya.

\- Hola – saludó y de reojo miró a la peli gris.

\- Joven Rafael, joven Ramón, veo que también está el joven Joan y la joven Claudia. El Gran Orador los espera, pero creo que el resto de chicas no podrá entrar.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no pertenecen al ejército azteca o maya, además, no conocemos sus intenciones.

\- Por favor, déjenlas pasar, vienen conmigo. Ellas son Guerreras Mágicas.

\- ¿Guerreras Mágicas? – el guerrero guardián del templo comprendió – bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea entrar…

\- Déjalos pasar Kazi – se escuchó la voz del Gran Orador del interior.

\- Gran Orador – el guerrero al final obedeció – pasen adelante.

\- Bien.

Todos ingresaron al pasadizo y al llegar al altar en el que estaba el líder de los aztecas, tanto Joan, Rafael, Ramón y Claudia se arrodillaron, lo que las demás chicas no entendieron.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Arrodíllense, están ante el Gran Orador – dijo en voz baja la mexicana.

\- L-Lo sentimos – Francine le indicó que se arrodillaran a las demás, cosa que obedecieron.

\- Perdone Gran Orador.

\- No se preocupen, por el momento quiero anunciar oficialmente mi retiro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Joan y Claudia quedaron impresionados por esto, aunque Rafael y Ramón ni se inmutaron ya que ya sabían de eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa dice Gran Orador? – preguntó el castaño – ¿Cómo está eso de que se va a retirar?

\- Quiero dedicarme a mi familia, pero no te preocupes Joan, tengo ya dos candidatos para que tomen mi lugar.

\- ¿Así? ¿Quiénes son?

\- Por el momento tengo pensado anunciarlos públicamente esta tarde, así que tendrás que aguantarte un rato más Joan.

\- Está bien.

\- Por cierto, me pueden presentar a estas chicas ¿por favor?

\- Como diga su Ilustrísima – Claudia miró a sus amigas y estas asintieron la cabeza – ¿se pueden presentar?

\- Bien – y cada uno se presentó.

\- Chevalier Francine.

\- Lorelai Magdalena.

\- Kurumi Mugen.

\- Tamara Volkova.

\- Liu Pei Pei.

\- Mia Cyrus.

\- Asuka Otori.

\- Bienvenidas, aunque sean extranjeras, creo que Claudia les tiene confianza, de cualquier otro modo, si hubieran sido intrusas, la hubiéramos mandado a matar.

\- ¿E-En serio? – dijo Kurumi algo nerviosa.

\- Pero dejemos eso a un lado, verán, hoy mismo anunciaré mi retiro…

\- ¿Padre? – una nueva voz llegó al interior del pasadizo.

\- ¿Huesca? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el peli verde – no te mandé a llamar.

\- Padre, es cierto lo que escucho. ¿Te vas a retirar?

\- Sí – el Gran Orador habló fuerte – y creo que es hora de que lo anuncie.

\- ¿Por qué lo harás padre? Se supone que solo deberías anunciarme como tu sucesor, no hacer una gran ceremonia.

\- Calla hijo, esto es algo que debo hacer.

Sin más, ante la vista de todos, el Gran Orador llegó a las afueras de la Gran Pirámide.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Gente de Tenochtitlán! – la voz del líder del Imperio Azteca hizo que todo el pueblo y sus cercanías prestaran atención al peli verde, es más, todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a los pies de la Gran Pirámide, es más, incluso los demás miembros de la nobleza llegaron a ver qué pasaba.

Todo el pueblo mexica estaba atento a lo que fuera a decir el Gran Orador.

\- ¿Qué dirá el Gran Orador? ¿Qué será? ¿Algo importante? – la gente del pueblo estaba impaciente por eso.

\- Gente de Tenochtitlán, les saludo en nombre de Quetzalcóatl, soy el gran Orador Tecum y quiero agradecerles por estar aquí, ya que tengo un gran anuncio que hacer.

La gente comenzó a preguntarse que sería.

\- Como saben, el pueblo Azteca sufrió por más de 300 años bajo el dominio español y muchos de nuestros compatriotas murieron por muchas razones. Pero gracias al dios Quetzalcóatl y a todos los dioses, pudimos ocultar a una parte del antiguo Imperio Azteca en esta enorme barrera y la aisló del mundo pudieron ocultarlo del mundo y de los españoles. Ahora que han pasado más de 500 años desde eso, podemos decir que hemos progresado mucho. Ahora tengo el deber de decirles que como uno de los muchos líderes de Tenochtitlán y el que dirige todo el pueblo azteca, pero como humano que soy y como el representante de Quetzalcóatl en la Tierra, tengo que anunciar que he planeado retirarme.

La declaración del líder causó gran indignación en el pueblo, esto más porque el Gran Orador era muy querido en Tenochtitlán.

\- ¿Padre? – Huesca miró al Gran Orador el cual se mantenía serio.

\- Pero no se pongan nerviosos, gente de Tenochtitlán, porque ya tengo en la mira a dos sucesores, los cuales sé que son buenas opciones para dirigir el reino una vez que me retire.

\- ¿Y quiénes son? – todo el mundo estaba preguntándose.

\- No quiero decir eso, pero por el momento sabrán de quien se trata cuando me retire.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Huesca.

\- ¡Escúchenme bien pueblo Azteca! La sangre de nuestros antepasados corre por nuestra, puede que seamos vistos como marginados del mundo, pero, aun así, ¡siempre viviremos en paz mientras tengamos un líder que nos proteja! Y eso es lo que haré cuando elija a mi sucesor. ¡Alégrense pueblo de Tenochtitlán!

Las personas enteras gritaron de emoción, aunque su líder se fuera a retirar, sabían que tendrían un gran sucesor que los guiaría a la paz definitiva.

Pasaron algunas horas y todos fueron convocados a una reunión en el que se prepararían para lo que el líder de los Aztecas les fuera a decir.

Las Guerreras mágicas estaban presentes, Rafael, Joan, Claudia y Ramón al ser los más fuertes de sus respectivos ejércitos.

Aunque también estaba el hijo del Gran Orador, Huesca presente.

\- ¿Qué opinas de esto Huesca? Tu padre ya va para el retiro – dijo Rafael al chico.

\- Sí, no puedo creer que no me dijera nada – dijo el joven con algo de frialdad.

\- Que raro, tu padre ya nos había dicho que se retiraría.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el tipo no se creyó eso – mi padre te dijo antes que, a mí, su propio hijo.

\- Oye cálmate, solo nos dio un aviso de que planeaba retirarse, no nos dijo que lo iba a hacer.

\- No puede ser – Huesca sentía su sangre arder, pero se calmó un momento – deberé hablar con él.

\- E-Está bien – el mexicano de cabello negro se retiró dejando al tipo solo.

Mientras tanto, Ramón estaba algo alejado del grupo, mientras veía la ciudad de Tenochtitlán de noche solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna, pero de repente, algo llamó su atención y fue cuando volteó la mirada, notó a la peli gris que le había llamado la atención.

\- ¿Quién será ella? – se preguntó en voz baja – es muy linda.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – le dijo una voz detrás.

\- Sí – en eso, Ramón se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba escuchando - ¡¿Qué mierda?!

\- ¿Te asusté? – una peli negra río un poco – vaya grito que sacaste.

\- Eres tu Calvera– la peli negra asintió – no me des esos sustos.

\- Vamos, no fue la gran cosa – en eso, la chica sonrió de lado – así que por fin te interesante en una chica ¿verdad Ramón?

\- N-No es eso, solo que la chica es linda, nada más.

\- ¿Nada más? – la peli negra lo miró fijamente y este no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos – veo que el guerrero Ramón Maldonado ya cayó bajo las influencias del amor.

\- ¿Así como tú? – la risa de Calvera se trancó – te recuerdo que tú eras como yo y cuando conociste a Rafael, cambiaste, ahora eres una romántica hecha y derecha.

\- N-No lo digas en ese plan – la chica estaba algo roja – s-solo nos gustamos, es todo.

\- Ya quiero ver cuando tengan hijos.

\- Ya cállate, volvamos a lo tuyo. Veo que la chica que te interesó es algo rara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sus rasgos… son algo diferentes.

\- Bueno, es que es japonesa – al ver la cara de confusión de Calvera, el moreno debía explicarse mejor – luego te explico, solo te digo que es un país completamente diferente a este.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, que loco ¿no? – cuando el moreno miró de vuelta hacia Asuka, esta sintió la mirada del peli negro y cuando volteó a mirarlo, este desvió rápidamente la mirada mientras las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

\- ¿Y eso? – Calvera se burló – bueno, te dejo, voy con Rafael.

\- Bien – la peli negra se fue y dejó al hondureño pensando un poco mientras veía de vez en cuando a la peli gris.

Definitivamente era un nuevo sentimiento para el chico.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	22. Acercamiento

**Si las gotas de lluvia fueron de caramelo…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Sí, Calvera y Rafael ya tenían una relación sentimental, la llegada de Joan y las chicas y la noticia de que el Gran Orador se retire, no traerá nada bueno, además de que posiblemente sea amor a primera vista. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Jaja, el amor a primera vista es algo que muchos creen es cierto, yo igual creo eso. La desconfianza del Gran Orador con Huesca es algo determinante con lo que inicie la Guerra, pero esto será más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que el Gran Orador anunciara su pronto retiro del cargo, el pueblo entero estaba hostigado por querer saber más detalles sobre esto.

Las Mahou Shoujo estaban quedándose en los aposentos del Templo Mayor, aunque fueron ocupadas en las habitaciones de "lujo" pero solo eran habitaciones con camas ordinarias y en cuartos juntos.

\- ¿O sea que dormiremos juntos? – preguntó Asuka.

\- Sí, ya lo hemos hecho antes – dijo Claudia acomodándose – además, esta habitación es junto con la del Gran Orador las más lujosas de Tenochtitlán.

\- Pues que lujosas se miran – Magdalena dijo esto en tono sarcástico.

\- Bueno, al menos no creo que debamos desconfiarnos.

\- Pero ¿ustedes también están aquí? – Kurumi estaba mirando a Joan, Rafael y Ramón.

\- Sí, dormimos aquí otras veces – respondió Rafael – pregúntale a Claudia, pasamos la noche juntos los 4.

\- ¿En serio? – ahora fue Francine.

\- Si, aunque al final siempre me toca dormir con ella – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿C-Como así? – War Nurse estaba algo asustada.

\- Bueno, no es raro hacer eso Kurumi, es solo amistad envuelta en la cama.

\- Así le digo a algunas chicas con las que tengo acción.

\- ¿Eh? – lo dicho por Francine llenó de dudas a Ramón y Rafael que no sabían sobre la orientación sexual de la chica.

\- Francine, creo que no debiste haber dicho eso – le susurró la peli gris.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo la francesa.

\- P-Pero no les digas que…

\- ¿Qué les parece que sea bisexual? – preguntó la chica de cabello rubio corto.

\- Francine, no creo que debas haber…

\- No tiene nada de malo – respondió el mayor de todos sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- ¿No te molesta que sea bisexual? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Vamos, eso no tiene nada de malo, el mundo tiene que estar adaptándose a las nuevas cosas. Ser homosexual no tiene nada de malo – dijo el hondureño.

\- Me gusta la actitud de estos chicos – Francine se acercó a los dos jóvenes – creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- Pobres – dijeron las demás Mahou Shoujo.

\- Espero que no se sobrepasen con mi hermanastra – dijo Joan abriéndoles los ojos a Ramón y Rafael.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – ambos se alejaron rápido de Francine como si estuvieran asustados – espera, ¿Cómo que tienes una hermanastra?

\- Sí – la oji morada se acercó a ellos de nuevo – soy la hermanastra de Joan, así que cuiden de mí.

\- ¿C-Como es posible que tengas una hermanastra? Pensé que solo Claudia era tu hermana.

\- Y sin contar a tus otros hermanos menores.

\- Ella es hija del nuevo matrimonio de mi madre.

\- Ya vine – Calvera llegó al cuarto en el que se encontraban todos – lo lamento, pero es que no hallaba como ponerme esto… ¿Cómo se llama Rafael?

\- Pijama.

\- Sí, es algo raro de ponerse – aunque no fuera la gran cosa, el pijama era una pantaloneta con una camisa deportiva.

\- No importa, te ves linda – al decir eso, la peli negra se sonrojó, pero evitó decir algo romántico ya que estaban frente a varias personas.

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas se pusieron algo calientes – dijo en voz baja el hondureño – creo que lo mejor será dormir.

\- ¿Cómo dormiremos? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Bueno, somos 3 chicos y 9 chicas, así que al ser 12, podemos compartir camas y que durmamos en pareja

\- ¿Y cómo lo sortearemos?

\- Sencillo, los que quedan fuera serían Claudia y Joan ya que, al ser hermanos, no tendrían problema en compartir la cama ¿verdad?

\- Así es, hemos dormido juntos antes, no veo ningún problema.

\- Entonces… Rafael, tu duerme con Calvera.

\- ¿Q-Que? – el rostro de ambos se tornó rojo al escuchar esto.

\- Sí, es una buena idea – ahora fue Joan a molestarlos.

\- B-Bueno… no me molestaría hacer eso… - la cara de la peli negra llegaba a un buen nivel de color rojo por eso, ni que decir que Rafael.

\- Dejando a esos dos, creo que por el momento solo queda Ramón como único varón libre.

\- Si quieren yo puedo dormir solo, no tengo problema.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices – Francine sonrió – bueno, entonces, ¿con quién dormiré?

\- P-Pues… - Mia se puso nerviosa ya que sabía cómo era la rubia francesa con las chicas, incluso las demás estaban algo nerviosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieren dormir conmigo?

\- Es que realmente no eres como la mejor persona para dormirse con uno.

\- Que malas son – dijo con tristeza fingida – entonces… no tendré a alguien para dormir conmigo.

\- Si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo – dijo el hondureño llamando la atención de todas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Digo, tal vez no conoces a Francine como es – dijo Mia.

\- Bueno, el amigo de mi hermanastro es alguien muy lindo, así que estará bien – sin más, la chica deshizo su traje y solo quedó en ropa interior – lista para dormir.

\- ¡¿Cómo dormirás así?! – reclamaron algunas.

\- No tiene nada de malo – la francesa se metió a la cama junto con el moreno, el cual se sonrojó mucho al ver a la chica en paños íntimos - ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-No es nada.

\- Bien – la chica se metió y abrazó el brazo izquierdo del chico, aunque lo hizo con mala intención ya que lo hundió en los pechos de esta.

\- T-Tus pe…

\- No te preocupes – sin vergüenza alguna, la chica se acostó en el pecho del chico dejándolo sonrojado.

Sin más, los demás solos se durmieron acompañados de otra compañera. Asuka obviamente durmió acompañada de Kurumi, esta última no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba. Pei Pei y Tamara durmieron juntas y finalmente Magdalena con Mia.

\- ¿Me recuerdas porque tengo que dormir contigo? – se preguntó la alemana.

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- Solo duérmete – la peli roja solo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Mia.

\- Que genio.

Mientras las demás dormían, Ramón no lo hizo. El moreno se quedó pensando un poco en la posibilidad que estaba pasando. La peli gris que tanto le había estado llamando la atención estaba en la misma habitación que él. Echó de reojo a Rafael que estaba durmiendo feliz de la vida con Calvera recostada en el pecho del peli negro, también notó como ambos hermanos Fábregas estaban dormidos de lado.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – susurró - ¿Por qué me siento raro cuando la miro? Apenas hoy la conozco.

\- Puede ser que te empiece a gustar – se escuchó la voz de la francesa la cual creyó el hondureño que estaba dormida.

\- ¡Pero que…! – antes de gritar, la rubia la tapó la boca para que no gritara.

\- Cálmate, no grites. Veo que necesitas hablarlo ¿verdad?

\- … - el moreno solo asintió y sin hacer ruido, salieron de la habitación.

Ambos llegaron al exterior del Gran Templo y solo miraron al cielo el cual estaba adornado por la luna.

\- ¿Y bien? – Francine miró de reojo al chico - ¿ya me dirás?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No te hagas, sé que tienes una mirada rara con Asuka.

\- ¿Q-Que dices?

\- Asuka Otori, desde que llegó, has estado viéndola todo el rato. Vamos, no soy tonta.

\- S-Solo es tu imaginación.

\- Soy la más fuerte de las Mahou Shoujo, sé cuando alguien está con esa mirada, así soy yo cuando estoy con algunas chicas.

\- V-Veo que tienes una vida muy activa – dijo nerviosamente el hondureño.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado, por el momento quiero saber porque miras tanto así a Asuka.

\- No lo sé – desvió la mirada – es que… solo llevo un día de conocerla y ya me empecé a sentir raro cuando la miro… realmente soy un idiota.

\- ¿A poco nunca te has enamorado?

\- No, solo tengo 12, además, siempre entrené y nunca me importó el tener pareja.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una oportunidad para todo – Francine sonrió de lado – ven conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo sígueme.

Ambos chicos fueron a un lugar un poco alejado del Templo Mayor, casi a las afueras de Tenochtitlán.

Unos minutos después llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque algo frondoso.

\- ¿A que me trajiste aquí?

\- Joan me mostró este sitio en la mañana antes de llegar al Templo, así que aquí quiero que hablemos.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Pues… - sin dar aviso, la francesa llegó rápidamente a atacar al hondureño el cual detuvo el ataque, pero por poco y termina golpeado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Quería probar que tan fuerte eras, miro que puedes atrapar mis golpes – el chico se liberó del ataque.

\- Gracias – el hondureño se puso en pose de combate - ¿quieres continuar?

\- Sí.

Sin más, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a batallar durante un momento. Ramón tenía lo suyo, pero Francine parecía ser más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ramón? ¿Dónde está esa confianza que normalmente tienes? – la francesa de cabello rubio parecía tener más fuerza que el moreno, pero de la nada notó como este empezó a devolver los ataques - ¿Qué?

\- No soy alguien que se rinde fácilmente, logro aprender a copiar los ataques de mi oponente con solo verlo.

\- ¡Genial! Hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla así – Francine elevó al máximo su cosmos alcanzando el Match 2 o la velocidad doble del sonido - ¡Recibe esto Ramón!

\- ¡Aquí voy Francine! – el hondureño hizo lo mismo, pero apenas llegando al Match 3 y justo chocaron los puños causando una onda de expansión que tuvieron que controlar para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Una pequeña explosión se formó después de eso y cuando el polvo se esparció, se miró a Francine con su transformación perdida y Ramón con su ropa normal algo desgarrada.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo Francine? – preguntó el chico cayendo de rodillas.

\- Eres fuerte… realmente… lo eres – sin más, la rubia cayó al suelo jadeando un poco – si eres fuerte.

\- Un poco, pero hace tiempo que no enfrentaba a un rival así.

\- Sí – con fuerza de voluntad, la rubia se levantó con ayuda del moreno – gracias.

\- Espera – Ramón puso las manos sobre Francine y usó su Bendición de Kukulkán para curarla – listo.

\- Gracias, me siento como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Eso es lo importante – el chico se alejó un poco – gracias Francine, me quitaste parte del estrés.

\- De nada – río un poco la chica – pero dime, ¿ya confirmaste lo que sientes por Asuka?

\- Y-Ya te dije que no…

\- Te gusta Asuka, así de simple – lo dicho por Francine, le puso los nervios de punta al moreno.

\- D-De ninguna manera, eso no puedo sentir por ella, debe ser un error.

\- No es ningún error, fue amor a primera vista.

\- ¿Y eso es posible?

-Sí, recuerdo que mi primera novia me enamoró así, aunque también lo fue con mi cuarta novia y mi octava pareja.

\- ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?

\- No importa, no te preocupes, haré que Asuka se acerque a ti, pareces un buen chico.

\- ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Apenas me conoces de hoy y me quieres ayudar a estar con… Otori.

\- Llámala Asuka, estamos en América, así que no importa las formalidades, aunque a Kurumi no le gustará.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No importa, por el momento haremos que Asuka se acerque a ti, pero primero deberías tratarte un poco, miro que está muy herido.

\- Sí, no he podido aprender a cómo usarla en mí mismo.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces estás débil?

\- En parte – sin más, el hondureño fue tacleado por la rubia - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si queremos hacer que Asuka se fije más en ti, deberemos ver cómo eres bueno en la cama.

\- E-Eso sí que no, esto no tiene nada que ver con estar con ella.

\- Quién sabe – Francine no hizo más que subirse encima del peli negro y sentarse en su entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Francine? ¡Bájate!

\- No, quiero ver algo, a ver si eres el indicado para Asuka – sin más explicación que dar, la francesa empezó a mover sus caderas, frotando su entrepierna con la del chico causando que este se incomodara.

\- F-Francine – el chico estaba empezando a caer en el juego de la francesa, el cual estaba ido con los movimientos pélvicos de la chica.

\- ¿A poco ya caíste? – susurró mientras empezaba a saltar un poco sobre su entrepierna cada vez más sensual, incluso comenzó a tocarse los pechos – creo que me quedaré contigo en lugar de Asuka.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Ramón supo que eso sería traicionar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía hacia la peli gris – Francine, bájate.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Bájate! – sin más, el chico se quitó a la rubia de encima mientras esta luego comenzó a reír - ¿de qué te ríes?

\- Solo jugaba contigo – río – si caías bajo mis encantos, me daría cuenta de que no eras indicado para Asuka, así que, al quitarme, me di cuenta de que solo te importa Asuka.

\- No quiero traicionar esto que siento por ella, nada más.

\- ¿Francine? ¿Maldonado-san?

\- ¿Eh? – ambos miraron hacia donde venía la voz - ¿Asuka?

\- ¿Otori?

\- Me di cuenta de que no estaban y sentí sus cosmos por un momento.

\- Nuestra pequeña batalla se notó ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – la peli gris miró a ambos chicos – y por lo que miro, batallaron algo.

\- Solo un poco, para bajar la comida – la rubia se levantó un poco - ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a pasear un rato? Ahora que estás aquí Asuka, puedes conocer más el sitio.

\- E-Espera Francine…

\- No te preocupes Ramón, verás Asuka, creo que estarás bien con él, comprobé que es un buen chico, además Joan me ha platicado de él.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, es un buen chico, además, tiene algo en lo que se parecen.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Él también es experto en combate cercano – al decir eso, la peli gris lo miró fijamente.

\- Vaya, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Maldonado-san – la chica le sonrió y eso sonrojó un poco las mejillas del shinobi.

\- S-Sí, eso espero… Otori.

\- Vamos Ramón, Asuka, no estamos en Japón, deberían llamarse por el nombre, así no habría problemas.

\- Francine, no la presiones – alegó el moreno.

\- Aunque en parte sea cierto, creo que no estaría mal que ambos nos llamáramos así – la peli gris estaba algo avergonzada por eso, pero por el momento no estaba arrepentida de decir eso.

\- P-Pues a mí no me molestaría que quisiéramos eso también.

Francine supo que hacia mal tercio y solo se alejó sin hacer mucho ruido. Tanto Asuka como Ramón caminaron un poco por el bosque, lugar que la peli gris conoció gracias a Joan en el tour que les hizo en la mañana.

Notaron que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque a veces fueran fríos de personalidad, por dentro solo querían lo mejor para sus seres más queridos. Incluso llegaron a un valle bastante alejado de la ciudad.

\- ¿Eres un shinobi?

\- No me considero uno, pero una vieja amiga me enseñó a transformarme y usar algunas técnicas propias de los shinobis.

\- Vaya, ¿es cierto que tu forma de combate es cercana?

\- Bueno, al ser un shinobi, mi forma de combate es uno contra uno – el moreno sonrió un poco – sabes, justamente la chica que me enseñó se llamaba Asuka.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, algo que me dio risa fue que, al contrario, mi otra amiga Asuka era bastante alegre, algo que nunca fue con mi personalidad, pero creo que tú fuiste diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Agradezco mil veces lo que Asuka-san hizo por mí, pero por el momento espero ser correspondido por la persona de la que me estoy interesando.

\- ¿Estás interesado en alguien?

\- P-Podemos decirlo así.

\- Bueno, espero que esa persona pueda entender tus sentimientos – la peli gris sonrió un poco – por cierto, me gustaría saber cómo es tu forma de combate si no te molesta.

\- Por supuesto, no me molesta.

La chica sin más invocó a su espíritu y esta se transformó en su típica ropa de maid.

Ramón quedó ido ante esto, realmente la peli gris se miraba muy bonita con esa ropa, más cuando vio sus piernas descubiertas y el escote que revelaba parte de su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Asuka mirando como el chico estaba como ido.

\- N-No es nada, en serio – el chico desvió la mirada algo rojo – bueno, quiero decir, te queda genial ese traje.

\- Gracias, a veces es algo vergonzoso luchar con este aspecto.

\- Para nada, te ves muy hermosa – el moreno se calló ante esto y solo se tapó la boca – d-digo, te ves genial, es que eres una belleza japonesa nunca antes vista… ¡Digo, espera!

\- G-Gracias por lo halagos – las mejillas de la oji azul se pusieron rojas – es la primera vez que un chico me dice que soy linda.

\- Pues que tontos son entonces algunos, no decirle a una chica como tú que es linda.

\- Gracias. Pero quiero ver cómo te transformas – la peli gris se miraba muy interesada en saber cómo era la técnica del chico.

\- Bien… ¡Transformación shinobi! – el chico se transformó en su aspecto base de ninja, una pantaloneta azul oscuro, lo mismo que su camiseta, zapatos deportivos del mismo color y su cabello negro algo erizado y un pañuelo envolviendo la zona de su boca - ¿Qué te parece?

\- … - Asuka no respondió y solo miraba como el moreno estaba vestido. La camisa que llevaba era algo pegada al cuerpo, los músculos algo resaltados se le notaban, además el aspecto de chico malo le daba un aire de belleza masculina, causando que por alguna razón las mejillas de la chica se pusieran algo rojas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Asuka?

\- N-No, nada. Venga, quiero mirar como batallas.

\- Bien.

Asuka sacó su arma característica y Ramón sacó lo que parecía ser un kunái de luz, cosa que impresionó a Asuka.

Sin más, ambos comenzaron a combatir, incluso se miró como ambos estaban muy parejos batallando entre sí. Tanto arma como kunái chocaban sacando chispas, ninguno cedía ante la presión de querer superar al otro.

Asuka notaba como el hondureño luchaba a su nivel, pero llegó un momento en el que comenzó a superarlo. Los ataques de la peli gris eran más certeros y con más eficacia que el del chico.

Ramón tuvo problemas para seguir el ritmo de Asuka la cual seguía aumentando su nivel de lucha, pero en un momento cuando logró quitarle sus kunáis, la peli gris llegó cerca de atacarlo, pero Ramón con su cosmos le dio un ataque de lleno a Rapture la cual salió volando al igual que su arma.

Asuka nunca sintió el impacto al suelo ya que el moreno llegó a atraparla con su velocidad y tenerla en estilo nupcial.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – Asuka se bajó de sus brazos – realmente eres muy fuerte.

\- No, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, noté que me superaste cuando peleas al máximo en uno contra uno.

\- Bueno, normalmente no hay nadie que me supere en combate uno contra uno.

\- Vaya, creo que soy el primero en enfrentarme a tu nivel ¿verdad?

\- Sí, veo que las cosas se ven diferentes.

\- Fuiste muy diferente a cuando peleé con Francine, al derrotarla fue algo diferente.

\- ¿Venciste a Francine? – eso impresionó a Asuka ya que sabía lo poderosa que era la francesa.

\- S-Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Ella es la Mahou Shoujo más fuerte, incluso más que yo.

\- ¿En serio? – el hondureño quedó ido por esto – con razón logró alcanzar el Match 2 con tanta facilidad.

\- No puedo creer que fueras capaz de vencer a Francine. Ninguna de las Mahou Shoujo podría hacerlo.

\- Aunque me dejó algo de cicatrices, solo que con la transformación no se me notan, podemos decir que le gané a duras penas.

\- Pero ganaste, eso es lo importante.

\- Aunque te lo dije, fue a duras penas que logré ganar.

\- Oye Ramón, ¿Qué tal si entrenemos un poco más? Se me fue el sueño ahora que me levantaron.

\- Yo tampoco tengo sueño, no me molestaría entrenar un poco.

\- Está bien.

Los chicos se pusieron a entrenar un poco, al ser combatientes de lucha uno contra uno, se entendían a la perfección.

**.**

En otro lugar a las afueras de Tenochtitlán…

Se veía a Huesca caminar por los mismos lugares en el que se le había visto con anterioridad y no se le veía nada contento.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó con furia - ¿Cómo es posible que mi padre no me tenga confianza? ¡Soy su hijo por un demonio! Él debería darme la sucesión del poder a mí, no buscar otros candidatos.

Sin darse cuenta, un cosmos lo envolvió y era maligno.

\- ¿Cree mi padre que me hará a un lado? – el cabello se le puso de un color negro maligno – no lo creo… espero que el cosmos de Tezcatlipoca me ayude.

El hijo del Gran Orador expresó con maligna sonrisa la cual le helaría la sangre a más de alguno, pero eso sería algo provocaría un gran caos, sabiendo cómo era la rivalidad que habría entre ambos dioses.

**.**

La noche pasó y Quetzalcóatl iluminó con su luz el nuevo día que iniciaba. Las Mahou Shoujo salieron junto con Rafael, Calvera, Joan y Claudia a ver el nuevo amanecer.

\- ¿Qué opinan de la vista? – preguntó el menor de los mexicanos.

\- Muy bella – habló la alemana – realmente nunca había visto algo así.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Asuka? – Mia notó que no estaba su compañera de armas.

\- Es más, ¿y Ramón? – dijo Rafael no mirando al hondureño.

\- Que buena noche tuve – exclamó Francine con felicidad.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo fue que paraste a dormir conmigo – la rubia estadounidense estaba algo molesta por eso – se supone que dormiste con Ramón.

\- Bueno, pasaron varias cosas y…

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Asuka-san? – exclamó Kurumi - ¿dónde estará? ¿le pasó algo malo?

\- Cálmate Kurumi, a lo mejor quedaron con Ramón de encontrarse.

\- P-Pero… - un tic nervioso se le puso en el ojo derecho a War Nurse - ¿Qué tal si le hace algo malo a Asuka-san? Es un chico solo con una chica.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Kurumi? Él no es mala persona – dijo Joan tratando de calmar a la castaña – estoy seguro de que si está con Asuka no le hará nada malo.

\- ¡P-Pero es que…!

\- Allá vienen – Pei Pei señaló hacia abajo y efectivamente se miró como venían ambos chicos ausentes. La peli gris venía apoyada en el chico moreno, se miraban muy cansados y con sus trajes de combate algo desgarrados.

\- ¡Asuka-san! – Kurumi llegó hacia la peli gris – mira como vienes, ¿estás bien? ¿no te hizo nada malo?

\- C-Calma Kurumi, estuvimos un rato con Ramón y quedamos agotados.

\- ¿Q-Que? – War Nurse quedó impresionada de que Asuka llamara al chico por su nombre, pero más por lo que dijo.

\- Asuka realmente es fuerte, me impresionó que aguantara una noche entera – al decir eso, más de alguno se hizo una idea equivocada.

\- Vaya, vaya, realmente avanzaron mucho ustedes dos – dijo con picardía la francesa – quien diría que llegarían a hacer algo más que solo los besos y abrazos.

\- A-Asuka-san – Kurumi sentía que el corazón y el alma se le salían del cuerpo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? Solo estuvimos entrenando. Ramón es experto en combate uno contra uno y yo también, así que estuvimos en varias peleas intentando perfeccionar nuestro estilo de batalla y vaya que terminamos exhaustos – aclaró la peli gris para alivio de muchos.

\- No nos den esos sustos – Mia se sentó – pensamos que ya habían mojado la nutria.

\- ¡Mia! – gritaron algunos mientras se ponían rojos, pero Kurumi y Claudia no miraron con buenos ojos esto.

La japonesa de cabello castaño no estaba como que muy feliz porque su querida Asuka estuviera con alguien más a solas y Claudia estaba algo triste y a la vez algo molesta con que el hondureño estuviera con alguien más a solas, más porque solo tenían unas horas de conocerse con la peli gris. Incluso Joan y Rafael notaron eso.

Asuka y Ramón miraron esa escena algo confundidos.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	23. Corazones felices y rotos

**Acercándose el peligro viene ya…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Por el momento las cosas están comenzando con Asuka y Ramón y vaya que Francine ayudó con eso y sí, se malinterpretó su salida a entrenar XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Lento, pero seguro va lo de Asuka y Ramón y sí, Mía durmió mejor con Magdalena que con Tamara, que, a propósito, hasta que leí tu review me di cuenta que ambas eran comunistas XD. Bueno, sabiendo como es Francine sabemos qué hará eso, pero no a ese extremo XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Por cierto, atento a los avisos finales.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante la semana a la que las Mahou Shoujo llegaron, las cosas fueron bastante entretenidas entre todos ya que las chicas eran bastante divertidas.

Aunque la cosa entre Asuka y Ramón mejoró mucho desde ese día que entrenaron juntos, tanto que salían bastante seguido, cosa que alegró en parte a Francine la cual sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia la peli gris.

Kurumi notó el comportamiento de Ramón hacia Asuka, eso le molestó en gran parte ya que estaba segura que el moreno tenía intenciones de conquistar a Rapture.

Aunque ella no era la única que tenía ese sentimiento.

En una mañana…

Claudia estaba con Rafael y Joan, los cuales tenían planeado ir a dar una vuelta en grupo, aunque solo faltaba cierto hondureño y cierta japonesa peli gris.

\- ¿Y Ramón? – preguntó la mexicana no mirando al moreno.

\- Ni idea, no lo vi levantarse cuando me desperté, a lo mejor salió.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

\- Ni idea Claud, pero no te preocupes, no creo que tu querido Ramón te deje por otra.

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas ante esto - ¿d-de que hablas Carlos? A-A mí no me gusta Ramón de ese modo.

\- Claro que no, y yo le voy al América – dijo Joan con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que lo admitas Claudia – habló el peli negro – no puedes ocultarnos eso, sabemos con Joan que te gusta Ramón.

\- P-Pero les dije que no…

\- Claud, no lo niegues, si he notado que desde que está saliendo más con Asuka, has estado bastante molesta.

\- ¿Por qué es?

\- Creo que a lo mejor son celos – dijo Rafael – te lo digo porque eso parece lo que sientes.

\- ¿Celos?

\- Sí, Ramón está saliendo más con otra chica, eso quiere decir que te molesta que él esté con alguien más que no seas tú.

\- P-Pero está…

\- Si está bien, Claud, él te gusta y creo que las salidas que tienen con Asuka es porque ambos tienen personalidad igual, eso quiere decir que ambos solo se llevan bien.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, vamos Claud, solo ve con Ramón y declárate de una vez – dijo Joan para extrañez de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué me quieres ver junto con Ramón? Puede que él me guste como dicen ustedes, pero él podría ser…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió el castaño – mira Claud, no conozco bastante bien a Ramón, pero lo que sí sé es que es un buen chico y no creo que te haga sufrir o hacerte daño.

\- A-A lo mejor sí – las mejillas de la peli negra se pusieron rojas – creo que si me gustaría que fuésemos pareja.

\- ¿Lo ves? Solo queda que le digas.

\- Gracias Rafael, Carlos – la chica los abrazó a ambos – espero que sea así.

\- Ya lo verás Claudia, solo queda hacer que Ramón demuestre que te tiene algo de amor.

\- ¿Le gustaré de ese modo?

\- Sí, aunque… - Joan puso mirada diabólica – por el momento es el único que quiero como cuñado ya que no confío en otros chicos para estar con mi querida y linda hermanita.

\- C-Creo que alguien es un hermano celoso – dijo en modo divertido el peli negro.

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

\- Sí, tienes razón – en eso, sonó el teléfono de Joan el cual al ver el nombre se sorprendió - ¿Ramón? ¿Hola?

\- _Joan…. Lamento si te marcó por ahora, pero es que no podré ir con ustedes._

_\- _¿Y eso?

\- _Verás… quedé con Asuka de salir y ya no puedo cancelar con ella, por eso fue que me levanté temprano._

_\- _Ya veo – al castaño le dio mala espina esto – no te preocupes, yo les digo.

\- _Gracias – _sin más, el peli negro hondureño colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Era Ramón, al parecer ya hizo planes con Asuka sobre salir hoy.

\- ¿E-En serio? – Claudia se puso triste por eso – a-así que ya se fue con Asuka ¿eh?

\- Claudia, no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Sí, a lo mejor fue así, solo fueron a una salida de amigos.

\- Eso espero.

\- Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo que a lo mejor Calvera ya nos espera – habló el peli negro.

\- Quien te viera Rafael, ya que quieres ir con tu novia.

\- S-Solo no quiero hacerla esperar, es todo.

\- Vamos Romeo, no tiene nada de malo – río Joan – desde que andas de novio, ni quien te mire Rafael.

\- Solo vámonos – sin querer aguantar más los hechos, el mayor de los chicos se fue.

\- No pensé que llegaría el día en el que Rafael por fin se consiguió una novia y yo pensé que quedaría soltero – dijo Claudia riendo un poco.

\- Lo mismo pensé de Ramón – al decir eso, la sonrisa de la morena se esfumó y Joan supo que la había regado – p-pero a lo mejor pierde la soltería contigo Claud, te lo aseguro.

\- Quiero pensar que lo que siento es otra cosa que amor, no me puede gustar Ramón…

\- Ya deja de negarlo Claud, lo que sientes es amor.

\- C-Creo que debemos irnos – la morena se fue bajando de la Gran Pirámide mientras su hermano menor la seguía.

Claudia seguía sin comprender que era lo que sentía por Ramón. Rafael y Joan les hacía saber que lo que sentía era amor, pero siempre negaba ese sentimiento ya que pensaba que no era lo correcto.

Pero después de mucho rato de pensarlo, supo que no había modo de negarlo y justo cuando alcanzaron a Rafael y Calvera, se detuvo a esperar a su hermano.

\- ¿Pasa algo Claud?

\- Carlos – la chica lo volteó a ver - ¿crees que… Ramón acepte mis sentimientos?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A poco ya…?

\- Creo que si lo que siento por él es amor… lo mejor es arriesgarme.

\- Así se habla hermana – sonrió el castaño – haré que Ramón se acerque más a ti para que tengas la oportunidad de confesarte.

\- Gracias Carlos – la chica le dio un abrazo a su hermano menor – te lo agradezco.

\- Solo quiero verte feliz hermana.

\- ¿Y tú Carlos? ¿No hay alguna chica que yo conozca que te atraiga?

\- P-Por el momento no hermana, estoy bien por ahora.

\- Bien, si necesitas consejos, ya sabes a quien recurrir.

\- No creo que sea buena idea hablar contigo de esos temas, si apenas te das cuenta de tus sentimientos por Ramón.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Mejor apresurémonos, Rafael y Calvera nos deben estar esperando – sin más, ambos hermanos Fábregas llegaron con la pareja para ir a dar una vuelta por todo el sitio. Más adelante se encontraron con las Mahou Shoujo para ir en grupo, aunque faltaban dos personas. Asuka que ya había notificado Ramón que saldrían juntos y también… faltaba War Nurse.

**.**

Kurumi había escapado de sus amigas para vigilar a Ramón que había salido con Asuka a dar una vuelta en plan de salida.

La castaña no estaba muy a gusto con el chico el cual desde que llegaron ellas a Tenochtitlán, se ganó toda la atención de Asuka y eso no le gustó nada.

\- ¿A dónde habrán ido? – Kurumi saltaba por las casas de la región mirando hacia todos lados – maldición, no puedo sentir sus cosmos.

War Nurse estaba desesperada por eso, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar a su amor platónico de cabello gris.

\- ¿Por qué Asuka-san sale con ese chico? Se mira que tiene malas intenciones con ella, lo siento en mi sangre.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de la región limitante de la ciudad, notó de lejos a ambos chicos los cuales parecía que se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Por alguna razón, el lugar parecía desierto, pero de la nada, notó como el hondureño abría una especie de barrera en la que primero dejó que entrara Asuka y luego él. Al ingresar ambos, desaparecieron de la vista de War Nurse.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurumi llegó rápidamente al sitio y cuando intentó hacer lo mismo que hizo Ramón, no pudo ya que no sentía nada de barreras ni nada - ¿A dónde fue la barrera? ¿Dónde está la barrera? ¡Ramón-san! ¿A dónde llevaste a Asuka-san? ¡Asuka-san! ¡Asuka-san!

**.**

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la barrera…

\- ¡Guau! – fue la expresión de Asuka al presenciar tan linda vista.

La barrera que estaba en ese lugar, era de un paisaje con algunos árboles alrededor y un pequeño lago con aguas cristalinas en él, tanto que se podía ver el fondo el cual no era nada profundo.

\- ¿Q-Que es este lugar Ramón?

\- ¿Te gusta? Es un lugar especial en el que venimos a refrescarnos un poco.

\- ¿Por qué está con una barrera?

\- Porque al venir toda la gente del pueblo, pueden terminar arruinando el sitio, así que solo se nos permite a nosotros entrar. Además, la barrera desconecta el mundo exterior de este sitio, por lo que nadie puede ver este lugar ni nosotros podemos ver que pasa afuera.

\- ¿Y porque me lo muestras a mí?

\- Asuka – el moreno se paró frente a él – te traje porque quiero que aprecies el lindo vistazo que tiene esta región de México.

\- Y sí que me sorprendiste – sonrió la peli gris – por cierto, ¿no hay cosas así en Honduras?

\- Bueno… - el chico se rascó la mejilla – la verdad… es que México es mucho más lindo que mi país, así que por el momento solo me gusta venir aquí a pasar un buen rato, aunque debo admitir que Joan, Claudia y Rafael se sienten atraídos por los arrecifes de coral de Islas de la Bahía.

\- ¿Arrecifes de coral?

\- Sí, sé que no los conoces, pero algún día te llevaré allá.

\- Eso espero – la chica sonrió un poco, pero cuando miró al moreno sonreír, hizo que por alguna razón sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- N-No, no te preocupes – la chica desvió la mirada algo nerviosa – nademos.

\- Bien.

Sin más, la chica llevó su traje de baño y fue a cambiarse detrás de unos árboles, igual que el peli negro. Unos minutos después, ambos chicos salieron y ya estaban listos para el nado.

\- ¿Ya estás lista Asuka? – preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, ahí voy – la peli gris salió y solo mostró su cuerpo bien desarrollado vistiendo un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo (**el mismo que lleva en el capítulo 8 del anime**) - ¿c-como se me ve?

\- Te ves muy sexy – dijo sin pensarlo el chico – l-lo lamento, es que…

\- No te preocupes, al menos eres amable, aunque tu… - la de ojos azules notó el traje de baño de Ramón el cual solo consistía en un short color azul oscuro, pero el torso del chico estaba revelado y mostró el buen abdomen que tenía el joven dejando a la peli gris con la cara roja – q-que lindos músculos… ¡D-Digo, no es lo quise decir!

\- Estamos iguales Asuka.

\- S-Solo metámonos a nadar.

Asuka y Ramón estuvieron un buen rato refrescándose, jugando como niños pequeños en las aguas tan lindas del lago.

Un momento después, ambos hicieron una competencia de clavados en los que al final, quedaron empatados y el último clavado se lo lanzaron juntos.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo la peli gris saliendo – es muy bello y refrescante el lago.

\- ¿Verdad? Sus aguas son las más deliciosas de todo México.

\- ¿Vienes muy seguido Ramón?

\- De vez en cuando venimos con los chicos a pasarla bien.

\- Espero venir con las chicas aquí, digo, si se pudiera.

\- No te preocupes, a lo mejor vamos todos juntos a disfrutar eso – el moreno se acercó un poco a la peli gris – Asuka… hay algo que debo confesarte.

\- ¿En serio? – la peli gris parpadeó un poco - ¿qué cosa?

\- P-Pues… - Ramón pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir, pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta – Asuka… me gustas.

El silencio reinó en el lugar y el hondureño solo miró la cara de la peli gris la cual notaba sorpresa por haber escuchado esa declaración de parte del chico.

\- ¿E-Es en serio Ramón?

\- Sí, desde que te conocí, Francine me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor, al parecer fue amor a primera vista. Mira Asuka, lo mejor será salir, sé que no me correspondes ni nada – el moreno se levantó – vámonos.

\- ¡Espera! – la oji azul lo detuvo – Ramón… ¿en serio te enamoraste de mí?

\- S-Sí… pero olvídalo.

\- No lo haré.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- ¡No lo haré! – Asuka de la nada se le pegó a la espalda del chico, el cual se avergonzó por sentir los pechos de la peli gris – Ramón, ¿en serio tu sientes eso por mí?

\- ¿C-Cual es el problema con eso?

\- Pues… creo que sentimos lo mismo – al decir eso, el corazón se le detuvo por un momento al hondureño – es que… me es difícil explicarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Verás, desde que te conocí, me sentí extraña, incluso me llamó la atención cuando te fuiste con Francine esa noche.

\- Ella me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.

\- Quien lo diría, fue amor a primera vista.

\- Nunca me sentí así por alguien como lo hice contigo Asuka.

\- Yo tampoco Ramón – la peli gris hizo que el chico se diera vuelta para mirarlo fijamente – me enamoré de ti también.

\- Me alegra – el moreno río un poco – es algo extraño que nos enamoremos siendo de distintos países, distintos continentes.

\- No tiene nada de malo – Asuka tomó la mano de Ramón – si nos queremos es normal.

\- Sí – el chico la tomó de la cintura y sin más, la besó.

Ambos confirmaban sus sentimientos a través de ese gesto de amor tan lindo.

**.**

\- ¡Asuka-san! ¡Asuka-san! – Kurumi estaba siempre tratando de entrar al sitio en el que su amiga y el hondureño habían entrado - ¡Por favor! ¡Asuka-san, sal!

\- ¿Kurumi? – la voz de la peli gris la hizo sorprender ya que ambos chicos salieron de la barrera sin más - ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡Asuka-san! – War Nurse llegó con Asuka para ver si estaba bien - ¡¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?! ¿Ramón-san te hizo algo malo?

\- No me hizo nada, solo nos relajamos un poco.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, solo nos refrescamos un poco Kurumi, es que conozco un lago refrescante en el que pasamos un rato – dijo el hondureño.

\- Asuka-san, ¿segura que estás bien?

\- Sí Kurumi, vámonos.

\- Está bien – War Nurse no estaba convencida ya que sentía que algo más había ocurrido en ese momento – bien.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí – sin más, los tres se fueron, aunque Kurumi notó el aura que envolvía a su querida Asuka y a Ramón.

**.**

Caía la noche y finalmente todos se reunieron arriba de su Gran Pirámide en donde pasaban la noche.

\- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Mia mirando a todos.

\- Solo faltan Kurumi, Asuka y Ramón.

\- Quien sabe a dónde fueron, pero se supone que Kurumi iba con nosotras – dijo Pei Pei.

\- A lo mejor como Asuka estaba con Ramón, los celos no le pudieron – dijo Francine con algo de risa.

\- Sí, es lo mejor – ahora fue Tamara.

Mientras las Mahou Shoujo hablaban entre sí, Claudia les indicó a Rafael y Joan que fueran a un lado apartado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Claud?

\- Cuando venga Ramón… - la morena inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire – pienso declarármele.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí – las mejillas de la morena se pusieron rojas – espero que me pueda corresponder.

\- Yo creo que sí, eres la chica con la que más se lleva, creo que sí te corresponde – dijo Joan.

\- Apuesto que él solo te ve como algo más – ahora fue Rafael.

\- Veremos si pasa eso – en eso, escucharon como las demás decían que ya venían los 3 miembros que faltaban.

\- Chicos, hasta que llegan – mencionó Francine con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Lo siento Francine, pero es que ya teníamos planes con Ramón.

\- Eso sí, y dime Kurumi, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Es que… - la castaña no hallaba forma en como excusarse – m-me dio curiosidad de que Asuka-san no nos acompañara, ya que normalmente siempre vamos todas juntas.

\- Ya te lo dije Kurumi, quedamos con Ramón de salir.

\- ¿Y hubo novedades? – la francesa estaba ansiosa.

\- Podemos decir que sí – respondió el hondureño – por cierto, ¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí?

\- Bien, resulta que el Gran Orador dará a conocer sus sucesores.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, Huesca ya está dentro, en un momento nos vendrán a llamar.

\- Antes de que todo, tenemos una noticia que darles – dijo la japonesa de cabello gris a lo que todos miraron hacia ella y el hondureño.

\- No me digan, ustedes ya… - antes de que Francine terminara la frase, el movimiento de afirmación de Asuka le hizo saber lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Asuka Otori y Ramón Maldonado han confirmado relación sentimental – al decir eso, todo el mundo quedó callado ante esto y, sin embargo, nadie creyó que eso fuera a pasar.

\- ¿E-Es en serio? – preguntó Magdalena muy impresionada de esto.

\- Sí – las mejillas de Asuka estaban sumamente rojas y más cuando de la nada, el moreno la tomó de la cintura por atrás y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido mientras la peli gris pasaba su mano por detrás de la cabeza del chico.

Las Mahou Shoujo aplaudieron ante esto ya que no creían que la peli gris fuera a enamorarse.

Aunque del lado de Kurumi… se veía aun en estado de shock por la noticia. A pesar de lo fuerte de esta, intentó mantener la compostura y no soltar a llorar.

Joan y Rafael veían esta escena con distintas reacciones, debían sentirse felices por su amigo y de su relación, incluso Calvera estaba con él felicitándolo.

Sin embargo, rápidamente miraron hacia atrás en el que estaba Claudia, la cual estaba con la mirada baja oculta en su cabello negro, incluso pudo notar que algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos negros de la morena.

Joan quiso decirle algo a su hermana, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y más creyó sentir algo romperse.

El corazón de su querida hermana haciendo trizas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será el Especial de Preguntas y Respuestas que es el primero de los castigos. Por cierto, recomiendo que este especial sea el último capítulo que lean el próximo lunes ya que me salió muy largo y les llevará un rato terminarlo._

_También avisar que el especial de cumpleaños de Nakano lo publicaré temprano en la mañana del domingo._

_Y también decirles que empecé un nuevo fic, esta vez de Tamayomi, el cual estará en mi muro por si le quieren echar un vistazo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	24. Especial Preguntas y Respuestas

**¡Hola!**

**Y como prometí, este es el autocastigo que impuse por haber cometido la caballada de haberme confiado que ya tenía todo en su lugar y bueno… eso es otro rollo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luces se encendían en el Coliseo de batalla de la Academia de Satogahama mientras todo el estudiantado estaba allí presente y aplaudía mientras en el centro de la arena había un escenario en el que se miraban algunas siluetas en negro, hasta que las luces se encendieron.

El público estalló en miles de aplausos ya que eran las Saintias presentes, las guerreras más fuertes de la Academia. Luego se iluminó a las demás figuras y resultaron ser los chicos junto con Honjou y Esperanza, pero no solo eso, también todas las Mahou Shoujo incluidas Claudia en ellas.

Aunque solo faltaban dos personas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Yasmina.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde están Rafael y Ramón?

\- Yo puedo responder esa pregunta – se escuchó una voz en el escenario mientras de la nada, una bomba de humo se hizo presente y esto hizo que todos se taparan la boca mientras el humo se terminaba de dispersar.

De la nada, apareció un chico de cabello azul, con traje de ninja y con una tela que le cubría la cara, solo revelando sus ojos azules y su cabello.

\- ¡Guau! Ahora entiendo porque Kiriya usa tanto estas bombas de humo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Mia reaccionó inmediatamente a lanzarse al chico el cual, sin inmutarse, con un simple golpe en el pecho logró quitarle su transformación y dejarla indefensa - ¿c-como hiciste eso?

\- En primera, cálmate Mía, en segunda, soy el ninja más fuerte de todo el mundo, aunque creo que mi compadre Ramón me gana.

\- ¿Dónde están ellos? – preguntó Claudia.

\- Paciencia Claudia, antes que nada, tengo que presentar porque están aquí.

\- Me imagino que es por asunto importante ¿verdad? – dijo Nomi.

\- Pues no tanto eso Shiho, es más un especial en el que tendrán contestar unas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué siento un deja vu con esto? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Una pregunta – levantó la mano alguien.

\- ¿Alguna duda Pei Pei?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué estamos nosotras aquí?

\- Y en especial… ¡¿Por qué está ella aquí?! – Claudia señaló a Asuka la cual solo la miró algo triste.

\- Claudia-san, ¿te puedes calmar? – dijo Kurumi.

\- Calma por favor – el peli azul calmó a todas – verán, antes que nada, las Mahou Shoujo están como invitadas ¿está bien?

\- Pero…

\- En segunda, me presento. Soy Ninja Britten 11, el creador de este fic y el que los convocó a esa reunión.

\- ¿Por eso nos reuniste?

\- Así es Joan… - el ninja miró fijamente al mexicano y solo sonrió - ¿sabes? Te pareces a un compadre mío que es justamente de Sinaloa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero ese no es el momento, creo que los dos que faltan ya vienen.

Justo en ese momento, ingresaron por la entrada del coliseo, los dos chicos que faltaban, los cuales fueron recibidos por aplausos y demás.

\- ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? – preguntó el hondureño algo confundido.

\- Ni idea – respondió Rafael – creo que lo mejor es ir a ver, los demás están allí.

\- Pues vamos.

Ambos chicos llegaron al escenario y todo el mundo los recibió con aplausos.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó Ramón a los demás.

\- Al parecer, tendremos que responder algunas preguntas – respondió Shinzuke.

\- No me lo creo – el mexicano mayor se alteró – ¡les juro que no me robé nada! Lo pagué con mi dinero.

\- ¡Les juro que no es cocaína! ¡Es solo sal! – ahora fue Ramón.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Tsukumo a lo cual ambos chicos solo se sonrojaron un poco.

\- Solo siéntense. Ramón, tu irás en la silla que está entre Tsukumo y Shinonome.

\- No es justo, ¿Por qué Ramón-san estará junto a Shinonome-san? – reclamó Nakano.

\- Bueno, esas son las sillas que dejaron libre.

\- Maldición, ¿Por qué no lo planeé bien? – dijo Nomi.

\- Yo también – dijo Claudia al lado de su hermano.

\- Y Rafael irá en la silla que está entre Kurashiki y Asuka.

\- Bien – dijeron ambos latinos yendo a sentarse.

\- Bueno, al menos a Joan le tocó un buen asiento – habló Rafael mirando como el castaño estaba sentado entre Tsukumo y Claudia.

\- ¿Listos para comenzar? – el ninja miró a todos y ninguno hizo objeción – antes que nada, quiero decir que soy hondureño.

\- ¿Hondureño? – la mayoría miró a Ramón el cual quedó extrañado.

\- Sí, somos paisanos – el ninja chocó los puños con el moreno el cual estaba impresionado de que hubiera alguien más de su tierra natal.

\- ¿Ya comenzamos?

\- Sí. Bueno, este especial es parte de un castigo que tengo que cumplir por idiota.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Esperanza.

\- Pues… - el ninja tomó un papel y lo enrolló poniéndoselo en la boca - no lo entenderías.

\- Se mamó.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, comencemos de una vez este especial, primero comenzaremos con las preguntas que me mandó mi compadre Redentor, saludos hasta Sinaloa.

\- ¿Sinaloa? ¿No era mentira?

\- No Joan, él realmente es de allá, pero dejando eso a un lado, comencemos. Primero vamos con las Saintias y comenzaremos con la principal de todas. Tsubasa.

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló la castaña de ojos azules.

\- Sí, la primera pregunta dice… "¿Te considerarías más una amante de la prosperidad o de la divinidad?"

\- ¿De la prosperidad o de la divinidad? – la chica lo pensó un poco – creo que de la prosperidad.

\- A lo mejor, Tsubasa siempre hace las cosas por prosperar y le salen bien – dijo Tomoe.

\- Aunque a veces de tanto anhelo por querer lograrlo, se vuelve insoportable – dijo Shinonome ganándose la aprobación de todas.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió la oji azul algo triste por eso.

\- C-Creo que Arihara es alguien especial – dijo Kudo llamando la atención de la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Quién ha sido tu mayor rival de todas las Saintias presentes?"

\- Bueno, desde que nos conocemos todas, no hemos batallado para decir que algunas somos rivales.

\- Es cierto, aunque de vez en cuando medimos la fuerza que tenemos y el cosmos que podemos cargar – dijo Shiho.

\- Aunque debo admitir que a veces Shinonome y Arihara se tienen cierta tensión a veces – dijo Joan.

\- No digo que no es cierto, pero… - la peli azul solo desvió la mirada.

\- Digamos que no son rivales y que no se ha peleado ¿bien? – las chicas asintieron – "¿Cuál es tu mayor logro?"

\- Haber nacido – dijo en voz baja Aoi causando la risa de varios.

\- ¡Malas! – la chica hizo puchero, pero luego se calmó – bueno, mi mayor logro fue haber obtenido la Armadura de Equuleus y ganarme el rango de Saintia.

\- Eso es un gran logro, además de ser de las más poderosas. Siguiente pregunta… "¿Por qué siendo una de las figuras más perfectas no has aprendido a cocinar?"

\- Pues… - la chica se quedó muda ante esto – l-la verdad es que las peleas y las misiones me tienen bastante ocupadas y…

\- Déjame adivinar, no sabes cocinar porque siempre se te quema la comida ¿verdad?

\- No solo eso, se le arruina los ingredientes – dijo Shinonome siendo seguidas por las demás.

\- Sus estofados quedan como pastas negras incomestibles.

\- Una vez quiso hacer unas tostadas, terminó quemando la cocina – dijo Tomoe para desgracia de Tsubasa.

\- ¡Tomocchi!

\- Lo siento.

\- Creo que una vez se le quemó una olla con agua – dijo Iwaki.

\- ¡No quemé una olla con agua!

\- ¿Cómo quemas una olla con agua? – preguntó Asuka.

\- Otori, te recuerdo que una vez por querer hacer arroz con leche, terminaste quemando un establo – recordó el hondureño, pero con voz algo fría.

\- Bueno, creo que el ambiente se puso algo feo – dijo el ninja viendo como la tensión se sentía entre los ex novios – ahora pasaremos con la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, Tomoe Kawakita, Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- Vamos Tomocchi.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿Alguna vez en la vida pudiste hacer algo sin Tsubasa o siempre ha estado contigo mientras luchaban por el bien de Athena?"

\- Pues, siendo sincera, con el poder que tengo siempre he ido sola a expediciones a ver que nada se salga de control.

\- ¿No te he ayudado en algo Tomocchi? – Tsubasa hizo ojos de cachorro como diciéndole que recordara algo.

\- V-Veamos… - la peli negra hizo uso de memoria y luego de unos segundos se le vino a la mente algo – ya sé, recuerdo que una vez me ayudaste a practicar béisbol.

\- E-Este… ¿solo eso?

\- Es lo único que puedo recordar, lo siento Tsubasa.

\- Tomocchi no me necesita, Tomocchi no me necesita – se decía la castaña en un rincón dibujando círculos en el suelo.

\- Esta pregunta está algo rara, pero la leeré… "¿Alguna vez has tenido delirios de obtener la capitanía de las Saintias?"

\- N-No… claro que no – decía, pero nadie miraba como debajo de la mesa tenía una foto de Nomi siendo tachada.

\- ¿Por qué siento que alguien me quiere hacer daño? – dijo la Saintia de Perseo temblando un poco.

\- Tercera pregunta… "¿Por qué no le diste un apodo único a Tsubasa como ella lo hace contigo?"

\- Ahora que lo dicen es cierto – dijo Ramón – desde que las conozco, Arihara solo llama a Kawakita "Tomocchi", pero ella no te dice ninguno.

\- Bueno, es que Tsubasa me empezó a llamar así desde que íbamos en la escuela primaria, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decirle algún apodo.

\- Podías decirle de algunas maneras – dijo Rafael pensando un poco – estaba desde Tsu-chan, Tsuba-chan.

\- Incluso creo que le quedaría algo como Ari-chan.

\- ¿Por qué Ari-chan?

\- Por su apellido – todos comprendieron.

\- Yo creo que su nombre le queda bonito – dijo Kudo para sorpresa de todos – d-digo, es que suena bonito, no le miro nada de malo.

\- G-Gracias Miyamoto-kun – agradeció la chica algo roja.

\- Aquí huele a romance – dijo en voz baja el ninja – "¿Cuántas veces has experimentado sobre comida con ella?"

\- S-Solo fue una vez… y casi ni la cuento – al decir eso, la castaña volvió al rincón a lamentarse.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa eso? Mi comida no sabe tan mal.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, vamos con la siguiente chica. Akane Ukita, Saintia de Delfín.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿por qué eres tan linda?"

\- ¿Eh? – las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas dejando a todo el mundo con ternura ya que esa cara de enamorados, a excepción de tres chicos.

\- ¿Por qué me tapan los ojos? – dijeron Ramón, Rafael y Joan siendo cegados por Shinonome, Kurashiki y Tsukumo respectivamente.

\- No quiero que mires ese tipo de lindura.

\- ¿Soy linda?

\- ¡Mucho! – gritaron todos en el lugar.

\- Muy linda – dijo Shinzuke riendo un poco haciendo que Akane se sonrojara.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta antes de que me dé algo. "¿Es cierto que las cosas lindas son más peligrosas?"

\- Pues… creo que no – la cara de ternura de Akane hizo sonrojar de nuevo a todos, a excepción de los 3 latinos.

\- Lamento contradecirte Akane, pero creo que las cosas lindas a veces si pueden ser peligrosas.

\- Y sí que sí – habló Esperanza.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta… "¿Por qué gatos si se supone que te gustan las tortugas?"

\- Pues, son lindos y son juguetones. Además, las tortugas son lindas, pero las cosas de gatos me gustan, ¿Tiene algo de malo? – la chica puso cara con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- N-No, está bien. Si me permiten… - el ninja desapareció por un segundo y volvió, pero su cubre bocas estaba manchado con algo de colores.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

\- Demasiada lindura que tuve que vomitar arcoíris.

\- Sí, es muy linda – Francine se relamió los labios – me gustaría que habláramos a solas en mi cuarto Ukita. Tengo muchas cosas de qué hablar.

\- No hagas algo estúpido Francine – dijo Tamara sabiendo de las intenciones de la francesa.

\- Vamos con la siguiente Saintia que vendría a ser nuestra rubia favorita Yuuki Nozaki, Saintia de Osa Mayor.

\- ¿Yo también?

\- Sí, respondamos esto primero… "¿Estás segura que no eres de tercer año?"

\- ¿P-Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Yuuki-chan, es que, por tus medidas y tu altura, si te miras muy madura.

\- Sí, aunque… - Iwaki miró al pecho de la rubia – dinos Yuuki, ¿Qué comías para tener esos pechos?

\- N-No me vean los pechos – la chica se tapó su parte superior.

\- Que linda – Francine estaba que se le caía la saliva.

\- Coincido, muy linda – Yasmina fue el siguiente, aunque este se ganó los golpes de Kurashiki, Shinonome y Ramón.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Quedarte con tus actuales medidas o aumentarlas?"

\- La verdad es que tener estos pechos así de grandes es algo incómodo, realmente quisiera achicarlas un poco, tener un cuerpo atlético como Tsukumo-Senpai o Kurashiki-Senpai.

\- Límpiate Francine que se te cae la baba.

\- Última pregunta… "¿Los prefieres altos o chaparritos?"

\- ¿Eh? – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por eso – b-bueno, no me importa si es pequeño o grande, siempre ambos sintamos amor y nos queramos, creo que estaremos bien.

\- Excelente respuesta – dijo el ninja y todos en el público aplaudieron mientras se escuchaban gritos de varios chicos.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Bueno, vamos con la Saintia de Águila, Waka Suzuki.

\- C-Como sea.

\- Tsundere – susurró – bien, "¿Qué nivel tiene tu hermano de Armadura?"

\- Bueno, lastimosamente Ken no manifestó cosmos como yo.

\- Bueno, casi como pasó con Shinji – dijo Akira.

\- Algo así – respondió el peli ceniza.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Cómo llegaste de ser una infravalorada en tus técnicas y poder a aumentarlos?"

\- ¿Infravalorada? – la chica se sintió ofendida.

\- Mira Suzuki-san, creo que tampoco va tan lejos. Sin ofender, pero eres la más débil de las Saintias.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul de cabello corto se calmó un poco – bueno, solo diré que entrenando duro con las demás y entrenando a solas. Nada más.

\- Que fría. Bueno… "¿Jamás te rendiste en el hecho de querer ser más fuerte?"

\- No, de hecho, al inicio siempre es difícil ya que miras como las demás se hacen cada vez más fuerte y tú no, pero no me rendí. Aunque mi nivel es algo débil aun, creo que podré mejorar con el tiempo.

\- Así se habla – de nuevo, los aplausos sonaron en el escenario dejando a Waka con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Waka-san! – Tsubasa abrazó a su amiga la cual intentó quitársela.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, vamos con una de mis dos favoritas de la franquicia de Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine, Ayaka Nakano, Saintia de Andrómeda.

\- Gracias – la peli verde saludó al público el cual le devolvió el saludo muy alegre.

\- Vamos con la primera pregunta… "¿Por qué entraste al mandato de Saintia y no al periodismo?"

\- Bueno, mi sueño es ser la mejor periodista que se conozca, pero al tener un cosmos elevado y probar que tenía la capacidad para ser Saintia, finalmente acepté. Además, la cadena de mi Armadura me permite saber que piensan las personas, pero lastimosamente solo funciona con oponentes débiles.

\- Que lindo – el ninja prosiguió – "¿Tu trabajo del sueño?"

\- Periodista y Saintia. Quiero informar a las personas y ayudarlas.

\- Eso es Nakano – celebraron varías de sus compañeras.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Cuál fue la cosa más extraña que has llegado a fotografiar?"

\- Pues, he fotografiado muchas cosas raras en mi vida, no creo que haya algo fuera de lo común. Además, tenemos poderes y los dioses están presentes, así que no hay algo raro como para decir.

\- Te comprendo, me han pasado tantas cosas sobrenaturales que ya me acostumbré – habló el ninja – "¿Compartir a tu ser querido o quedártelo para ti misma?"

\- Esa pregunta se responde sola – sin más, la peli verde llegó rápido con el moreno hondureño y se sentó en las piernas de este y lo abrazó del cuello – quedármelo para mi ¿verdad Ramón-san?

\- Ayaka-san, estamos en público, además… - Ramón sintió como si le quemaran el cuerpo con la mirada, resultando ser Asuka, Claudia, Shinonome y Nomi mirándolo.

\- Bueno, sabiendo que Ramón posiblemente muera, vamos con la siguiente y resulta mi favorita de la franquicia de Hachinai, Ryo Shinonome, Saintia de Pegaso.

\- Bien – la peli azul dejó a un lado el momento con Nakano la cual volvió a su asiento.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿Quién es más poderosa, tu pariente lejana Umi Sonora o tú?"

\- ¿Umi Sonoda? – no solo ella, todas las chicas abrieron grande los ojos como si estuvieran sorprendidas - ¿te refieres a la musa Umi Sonoda que…?

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió el ninja – no digas nada más, que les vas a dar un spoiler a los chicos, mejor no la respondas.

\- B-Bien.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Te has peleado con Nomi para obtener el puesto de presidenta?"

\- La verdad que no, pero es que a veces me da con ser la más fuerte.

\- Nuestra relación no es tan grande – respondió Nomi – pero tampoco es que nos llevemos mal, simplemente somos compañeras.

\- Bueno, creo que por el momento es eso. Ahora vamos con la Saintia de Corona Boreal, Aoi Asada.

\- Hola mis amores – saludó.

\- Aoi, "¿Qué fue lo que te volvió tan bromista?"

\- Bueno, creo que fue más por ver algunos canales de YouTube que hacían bromas y empecé a hacerlas. Cuando nos conocimos con Yoshimi, supimos que ambas teníamos material para hacerlas.

\- Sí, somos víctimas de ellas – dijo Ryo.

\- Típico de un bromista. "¿Tanto tú y Yoshimi harían bromas con sus futuras parejas?"

\- Claro que sí, nuestras parejas también tendrán que ser bromistas ¿verdad Yoshimi?

\- Sí, aunque ni crean que ellos se salvarán de las bromas.

\- Mala suerte por lo que serán sus parejas – el ninja miró de reojo a Akira y Yasmina - "¿Qué fue lo más pesado que hiciste de broma?"

\- Veamos – sin más, la peli lila sacó una libreta y comenzó a hojear página por página – son tantas que perdí cuenta. Pero una de ellas fue cuando una vez cambié los ingredientes de un sándwich de Shinonome por productos vencidos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado esa cosa sin importancia…

\- ¡¿Cómo que sin importancia?!

\- Yoshimi Iwaki, Saintia del Cisne, sigues tú.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lanza las preguntas!

\- "¿Por qué te volviste una Saintia en vez de una shinobi como tú tía?"

\- Ser shinobi como mi tía Daidouji era una gran idea y siempre me gustó, pero por alguna razón la Armadura de Cisne me terminó escogiendo, ya como Saintia no podía seguir como shinobi, aun así, sé algunas técnicas de mi tía, por eso es que soy fuerte en golpes físicos.

\- Eso lo explica todo.

\- "¿Un puñetazo tuyo puede destruir el muro de Estados Unidos y México?"

\- Puedo destruir hasta las estrellas si quiero contra los insoportables estadounidenses.

\- Ejem, ejem – tosió Mia en su asiento.

\- Iwaki, Mia es estadounidense – dijo Joan.

\- Lo siento amiga, es que no sabía.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se la agarra contra Estados Unidos?

\- No quiero que entremos en disputa, así que solo vamos con la siguiente chica que es la favorita de mi compadre Rin. Maiko Kurashiki, Saintia del Ave Fénix.

\- C-Como sea.

\- Otra Tsundere. La pregunta es… "¿De tu harem (Taiga, Yukio y Rafael) con quien te besaría primero, con quien tendrías un hijo primero y a quien besarías en el momento del matrimonio?"

\- ¿Qué? – todo el mundo miró al mexicano mayor el cual quedó confundido por eso.

\- ¿Quién es Taiga y quien es Yukio?

\- Déjenme explicarles…

…

\- ¡¿Tengo un harem?! – gritó asustada la peli roja mientras el rostro se le confundía con el cabello - ¡No responderé a eso!

\- Pero debes…

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- Relájate un poco, esta pregunta es un poco más calmada y es… "¿Si tu vieras el cabello azul lanzarías agua o fuego azul?"

\- ¿Agua o fuego azul? – la chica lo pensó un poco – creo que seguiría igual, no creo que el color de cabello haga diferencia.

\- Pero te confundiría.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Fábregas-san?

\- Lanzar fuego con el cabello azul… se miraría raro ¿no? – dijo el mexicano menor siendo apoyado por la mayoría.

\- Aunque siento que sería como contradictoria – dijo el ninja – un ejemplo, cuando conocí a Tamara, sabiendo que era rusa pensé que sus poderes serían como de hielo, no de fuego.

\- No es mi culpa, este fue el poder que se me dio – dijo la rusa con su típico semblante frio.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, sus dos mejores técnicas se llaman igual, Ave Fénix.

\- No mames, si cierto.

\- Bueno, dejemos a un lado eso y vamos con la favorita de Redentor. La Saintia de Casiopea, Kana Tsukumo.

\- Sí.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿Hispano América debería ser potencia mundial?"

\- Basándome en lo que me ha contado Joan, creo que tal vez sí. Su economía está en ascenso tanto países como Chile y el mismo México.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo – dijeron todos los mexicanos.

\- Me siento totalmente excluido – fue el hondureño – no tenemos la culpa de que nuestros mandatarios sean unos pendejos.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Quién ha sido la persona que más has odiado?"

\- No hay una persona que yo haya odiado en sí.

\- ¿En serio Kana? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Sí, no he sentido ese odio hacia una persona, pero si podemos decir hacia algún dios.

\- ¿Y ese sería?

\- Hades – dijeron todas las Saintias al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No se supone que ya está muerto?

\- Sí, pero aun así le tenemos un odio.

\- Bueno, eso es cuestión de cada uno. Siguiente pregunta… "¿Quedarte en Japón o en México?"

\- ¿En Japón o en México? – la peli negra miró a Joan el cual no sabía que decir - ¿Qué dices Joan?

\- B-Bueno, depende de donde quieras ir. No tengo problemas con que quieras quedarte en Japón, yo me quedaré contigo.

\- Joan – ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras se veían fijamente – a donde tú vayas, yo iré.

\- ¡Aplausos gente! – el público aplaudió con fuerza por el momento, aunque del lado de las Mahou Shoujo, Mia y Magdalena no veían con buenos ojos esa escena.

\- ¿Por qué se le insinúa tanto? – se preguntó para sí misma la rubia, siendo asentida por la peli roja.

\- Eso es amor y no mamadas, bueno, ahora vamos con la más fuerte de las Saintias, Shiho Nomi, Saintia de la Constelación de Perseo.

\- Hola – saludó la castaña de cabello corto.

\- "¿Cómo te volviste la más fuerte de las Saintias?"

\- Bueno, entrené desde pequeña mi cosmos, sin contar que ya había nacido con mucho poder y desde pequeña comencé a ganar más fuerza y cuando acordé, me volví bastante fuerte y me volví la guerrera más fuerte, bueno, hasta que llegaron los chicos.

\- Aun así, eres nuestra líder Nomi-Senpai – dijo Tsubasa con su típica actitud alegre.

\- "¿Tu mayor obligación en tu cargo?"

\- Pues, técnicamente tengo que encargarme de comandar a las Saintias, pero lo más importante es que debo asegurarme de que todo el mundo esté en calma y que no aparezcan calamidades.

\- ¿Y no has pensado en cosas como el amor? – preguntó el ninja.

\- No había pensado en eso, solo me enfoqué en ser más fuerte, bueno, hasta que conocí a Maldonado-san – la chica de cabello corto miró de reojo al hondureño el cual tragó un poco, pero más cuando la Saintia de Perseo llegó a su lado y se sentó en sus piernas - ¿Qué me dices? Tienes a la más fuerte de todas las Saintias solo para ti.

\- E-Espera Nomi…

\- ¡Aléjate de ella víbora rastrera! – dijeron las demás pretendientes del chico.

\- B-Bueno, vamos con la última pregunta. "¿Cómo volviste Satogahama mixta?"

\- Realmente lo hice para ver si encontrábamos más aspirantes a Caballeros, en especial hombres. Al ser la Saintia más poderosa, tengo mis influencias.

\- Que miedo – dijo Claudia en voz baja.

\- Sí, en parte, pero por el momento, vamos con la siguiente, pero esta vez es la bellísima Claudia Fábregas Díaz.

\- **¡Hola mis amigos! – **la morena recibió aplausos de muchas personas, en especial de chicos.

\- Que belleza – decía Yasmina también aplaudiendo como los demás chicos del público, pero este recibió golpes de Ramón y Shinonome.

\- Bueno, responde Claudia, "¿Quién es la persona más indicada para quedarse con tu hermano y por qué? Responde como si fueras una hermana celosa."

\- ¿Cómo hermana celosa? Bien, lo haré – la peli negra se revolvió un poco el pelo – bueno, la que quiera tener a mi hermanito Carlos, deberá pasar por mis aprobaciones. Ser una buena cocinera, poseer un dote de elegancia genial y… que pueda hablar español. Cosas que en las que Mia no es nada.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó la rubia estadounidense.

\- Coincidimos – dijeron las demás Mahou Shoujo.

\- Incluso llegué a pensar que la que se quedaría con Carlos sería Espe... – antes de que pudiera seguir, la española le tapó la boca.

\- Esperemos que te haya servido la respuesta y te des cuenta que en parte Tsukumo-san comparte lo que Claudia aprueba.

\- Pero no habla español.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado y sigamos con la siguiente pregunta. "¿Es cierto que fuiste entrenada por el boxeador Julio César Chávez?"

\- Lo contrario, yo lo entrené a él – dijo para sorpresa de muchos.

\- ¡¿Entrenaste con él?!

\- Sí, Claud lo entrenaba después de retirarse.

\- Increíble Fábregas-Senpai.

\- Bueno, vamos con la siguiente pregunta… "¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

\- Y ahí va la pregunta más difícil – Joan habló ganándose la mirada de varios.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Claud come tanto que es difícil saber que le gusta.

\- ¡Carlos! – reclamó la morena.

\- La comida favorita de Claudia son los chilaquiles y la comida picante, súper picante – respondió el hondureño.

\- C-Cierto – dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso Ramón? – preguntó Shinzuke con mala intención.

\- S-Solo lo sé, la conozco de hace tiempo, es normal que lo supiera.

\- Dejemos eso así – habló el ninja – esta pregunta es algo rara ya que tal vez no la entiendas, pero la diré. "¿Cómo hubiera sido tu protagonismo si siguieras viva en el anime Mahou Shoujo Tokushushen Asuka?"

\- Pero si estoy viva – dijo la chica, incluso las demás Mahou Shoujo quedaron confundidas.

\- Esperen un segundo – el ninja exhibió en una pantalla gigante un resumen de la serie.

.

_**Una presentación de 12 capítulos después resumidos en 10 minutos.**_

.

\- ¡¿Cómo que morí?! – Claudia se revisó el cuerpo – no mamen, que forma de morir más horrible. ¿Cómo es posible que muera quemada por ácido?

\- ¿M-Me decapitan? – Magdalena tragó saliva fuerte - ¿Cómo un maldito monstruo me pudo haber decapitado?

\- ¿Yo también morí? – preguntó Francine – no quiero morir. Aun no me he acostado con Asuka.

\- ¡Francine! – reclamó la peli gris para después mirar de reojo al hondureño el cual ni se inmutó.

\- V-Vamos con la última pregunta para ti Claudia y es… "¿Cómo te considerarías tú, Azteca, Maya, criolla, mestiza o peninsular?"

\- Por mi físico creo que me consideraría criolla, pero mi sangre me dice que soy Azteca. ¡100% mexicana!

\- ¡A webo putos! – el público volvió a estallar en aplausos mientras por un momento sonó la canción de "Cielito lindo".

\- Que buena canción es esa – dijo Joan junto con Rafael cantando.

\- Bueno, paremos la música – la melodía se detuvo – la que sigue, la mejor amiga de Claudia, Esperanza Cortés del Rio.

\- La esclava – dijeron Honjou y Claire en voz baja.

\- ¡Las escuché estúpidas!

\- No se peleen – el ninja evitó que alguien muriera asesinado – Esperanza, "En una obra de teatro sobre la conquista de México, ¿tú serías la Malinche a pesar de ser de un pueblo prehispánico y tú una española mientras que Joan sería Hernán Cortés quien fue español y el mexicano?"

\- He leído sobre quien era la famosa Malinche y sí, me gustaría ser como ella y que Carlos fuera Hernán Cortés.

\- Siempre de resbalona – habló la peli vino tinto.

\- ¡Una palabra más Honjou y te tiro del escenario!

\- La siguiente pregunta viene relacionado con algo así y es… "¿Por qué odias a los ingleses?"

\- La razón por la que los odio está aquí – la peli verde señaló a la rubia que vestía un largo vestido azul – la razón por la que los odio se llama Arturia Pendragon.

\- ¿Aun sigues resentida? – dijo la rubia.

\- Ahora he hecho mi espada más filosa, más que tu estúpida Excalibur.

\- ¿Así? Al menos yo no…

\- ¡Silencio! – ambas quedaron calladas ante el grito del ninja – lo que pasó entre ustedes lo explicaré en un episodio futuro, así que por el momento se me calman ¿está bien?

\- Sí.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Cómo es tu actual relación con las Mahou Shoujo?"

\- La verdad no las conozco bien, solo me llevo con Claudia.

\- Esos pechos – Francine veía de reojo a la española, pero más específico a los grandes pechos que esta tenía – realmente serán una buena chica con quien jugar.

\- Ni lo pienses Francine – le advirtió la mexicana.

\- No te pongas celosa Claudia, también tengo para ti.

\- No te doy una nomás porque… - la morena peli negra se tuvo que calmar un poco.

\- Bueno, vamos con otra pregunta… "Ahora que Claire está aquí ¿crees que ella y Honjou hagan una conspiración en contra tuya?"

\- Conociendo a Honjou y a Rodwell, y más sabiendo que son inglesas, obvio que harán una conspiración para hacerme algo. Conociendo a la de cabello de vino echado a perder y la versión de la reina Isabel en tiempos de hambre, harán algo. Malditas _greedy._

\- ¡Oye! – reclamaron ambas inglesas.

\- Paremos esta guerra Hispano-inglesa y contéstame la última pregunta hacía ti. "¿Regresar al mundo de Senran Kagura con la academia Maisen o quedarte aquí?"

\- No entiendo, se supone que la que estaba en esa Academia es mi hermana gemela Ageha.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué habrá sido de Ageha? – preguntó Joan – hace mucho tiempo que no la miro.

\- Ageha Cortés del Rio aparecerá con el tiempo en el fic una vez que terminemos la saga de la Guerra Civil, pero ese no es el momento de hablar de esto, ahora vamos con las preguntas hacia los chicos.

\- Ni modo, nos va a tocar – dijo Kudo a lo que los otros chicos asintieron.

\- Pues que chistoso, porque iniciamos contigo, Kudo Miyamoto.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Solo responde, no pierdes nada. "¿Quién ha sido tu mayor rival?"

\- ¿Mi mayor rival? – el japonés peli negro pensó un poco la respuesta – creo que Hibiki.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el ninja.

\- Bueno, cuando íbamos en nuestras distintas Academias, éramos rivales más porque pertenecíamos a distintas órdenes.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó la francesa rubia.

\- Se refiere a que Kogetsu venera a Poseidón y Seijo es una de las afiliadas a Satogahama por la diosa Athena.

\- Gracias por la explicación.

\- "¿Serías protagonista de otra serie?"

\- ¿De otra serie? Pues… me gustaría ser un Saiyajin como en Dragon Ball – respondió Kudo.

\- Levanten la mano en el público ¿Quién deseó ser siempre un Saiyajin? – cuando el ninja dijo eso, gran parte del público levantó sus dos manos, incluso las Mahou Shoujo.

\- Con eso quedamos conformes – río un poco el peli azul – Hibiki Inoue, eres el siguiente.

\- No quiero responder, mucho rollo.

\- Que amargado, hasta Vegeta es menos amargo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- "Del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan inteligente eres?"

\- Bueno, basándome en mis notas, creo que diría que soy un 9, no me considero la gran cosa.

\- Eso es cierto, tienes buenas notas – dijo Tomoe mirando al peli humo.

\- Gracias Kawakita-san.

\- Pero no sabe pelear – dijo en voz baja Kudo, aunque fue escuchado por el chico de ojos azules.

\- Esta pregunta es algo extraña, pero a la vez interesante. "¿Por qué te retiraste de Kogetsu?"

\- E-Eso… - Hibiki bajó un poco la mirada para extrañeza de todos – fue porque quería defender los ideales de Athena, me di cuenta que defender a Poseidón no era algo tan extraordinario, pero hubo otro motivo… pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Sí, me hablaste de eso – Kudo parecía saber que pasaba, pero decidió mejor callar.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor callar. Creo que dejaremos esto aquí contigo Hibiki, pero vamos con alguien muy peculiar entre los chicos, y es Daisuke Yasmina.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Esta estará difícil para ti, pero dime… "¿Aoi Asada o Rias Gremory?"

\- ¿Eh? – Aoi quedó impresionada por eso y solo miró al peli rosa.

\- Bueno – Yasmina miró a la peli lila que le devolvía la mirada – no negaré que la Senpai es muy linda.

\- G-Gracias – respondió la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Pero es que ver el cuerpo tan genial y voluptuoso de Rias Gremory es algo único y además… - el chico no pudo continuar ya que recibió un golpe de parte del hondureño y Shinonome.

\- ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Antes de que caigas en coma Yasmina, responde esto… "¿Te considerarías una contraparte de Chikage Honjou?"

\- ¿Una contraparte? – el chico miró a la peli vino tinto – no entiendo.

\- Bueno, yo te responderé – dijo Esperanza – esta inglesa pervertida encanta a los chicos usando sus "encantos" y termina tocándolos como si nada. Realmente una vergüenza.

\- Es como Yasmina – dijeron todos los chicos.

\- ¡Oigan, yo no soy así!

\- Claro que no – dijo el ninja con sarcasmo – solo vamos con el siguiente y es nada más que el favorito de Redentor y el más fuerte de la zona norte de México, el Caballero Dorado de Tauro, Joan Fábregas.

\- **Gracias – **el chico se levantó e hizo una reverencia mientras era aplaudido fuertemente por el público, en especial por las mujeres, incluso Magdalena y Mia.

\- Joan, ¿Qué prefieres? "¿Estar en el virreinato de la Nueva España o en las 13 Colonias Británicas?"

\- Sencillamente, prefiero el Virreinato de la Nueva España.

\- ¿Por qué no las colonias? – preguntaron Honjou y Mia.

\- Puedo hablar inglés, pero siempre estaré con mi tierra y lucharé por ella.

\- Eso es lo que hace un buen ciudadano con su tierra.

\- Sí que sí, yo estoy orgulloso de mi tierra hondureña, aunque sea un ninja. "¿Luchador favorito de la lucha libre?"

\- Bueno, mi hermana y Esperanza saben cuál es ¿verdad? – el castaño miró a las dos chicas las cuales sabían perfectamente quien era.

\- Sí, cuando lo ve, enloquece, siempre ha sido así desde niño.

\- ¿Y ese sería?

\- ¡EDGE! – gritó el mexicano mientras aparecían varias imágenes de él en la pantalla.

\- ¿A poco tanto te pones así por un luchador? – preguntó Akira.

\- ¡Es mi luchador favorito en toda la historia!

\- B-Bien, relájate…

\- ¡Edge! – gritó por última vez el chico.

\- Calmemos un poco el ánimo, después de todo el deporte es falso.

\- ¡¿Cómo que es falso?! ¡La lucha no es falsa!

\- La estadounidense sí.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se la agarra contra los estadounidenses? – siguió diciendo Mia.

\- No quiero meterme con eso, pero ahora vamos con un chico con una gran autoestima, un gran corazón… pero de baja estatura, Souta Haraguchi.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que de baja estatura? – reclamó el peli verde.

\- Solo responde, "¿Ser más alto pero común y corriente o ser bajo, pero fregón como Rey Misterio?"

\- ¿Quién es Rey Misterio?

\- Este – Joan le mostró unas escenas del luchador y Souta quedó encantado con lo genial que se miraba el tipo.

\- ¡Es increíble! Prefiero quedarme enano, pero seré fuerte como Rey Misterio.

\- Tendremos un luchador – el ninja río un poco – "¿Crees que los hombres deberíamos ser más altos que nuestras parejas siempre?"

\- No lo creo, opino que mientras haya amor, no importa si la chica es alta o más baja que el chico – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Lo dices porque no llegas a tan altas expectativas? – dijo su hermano mayor a lo que el peli verde lo miró con enojo.

\- ¿Por qué solo a mí me joden? Ramón también es de baja estatura.

\- Pero a mí no me importa mi estatura – respondió el hondureño.

\- Yo también soy de baja estatura – dijo el ninja de cabello azul – pero no me quejo. Bueno, vamos con el siguiente chico y es el Caballero Dorado de Virgo, el menor de los hermanos Jinguji, Shinji.

\- Hola – dijo sin más el peli ceniza.

\- Dime Shinji, "¿Regresarías a Seijo?"

\- No, y nada me hará cambiar de respuesta, no quiero volver ahí.

\- Que frio – hablaron algunos.

\- No solo eso, imagínate esta pregunta que viene. "¿Te gustaría tener de nuevo la aprobación de tus padres?"

\- Ya he vivido sin su ayuda ni nada, así que no me interesa lo que ellos digan o mi hermana, ella es su consentida y yo quedé a un lado.

\- Bueno, se comprende para alguien que vivió marginado – dijo Kudo conociendo a su amigo peli ceniza.

\- Te comprendo en parte – dijo el ninja bajando la mirada – pero dejemos eso, ya hablamos con uno de los hermanos Haraguchi, ahora vamos con el mayor, el galán Shinzuke Haraguchi.

\- Hola – el peli celeste saludó a la audiencia y se escuchaban halagos de parte de las chicas que lo querían.

\- Tienes admiradoras amigo – río un poco el enmascarado – bueno comencemos… "¿Cuántas batallas has librado?"

\- Veamos – el peli celeste lo pensó un poco – creo que desde que me convertí en Caballero, he librado unas 12 batallas. Esto más porque no ha habido tantas fuerzas malignas como se imagina uno.

\- Estamos en tiempos de paz – dijo Nomi – lo que significa que no hay necesidad de pelear con personas fuertes.

\- "¿Qué tan grande es tu club de fans?"

\- Pues… - el chico señaló hacia un lado del estadio en el que se encontraban un gran grupo de chicas con cartulinas con el nombre del peli celeste y camisetas incluso – tú dirás.

\- Sí que es grande tu club – el presentador solo río con una gota de sudor en su frente – gracias Shinzuke. Vamos con el grandote del grupo, Akira Kushina.

\- G-Gracias – se presentó el chico, aunque recibió aplausos, muchas personas se asustaron por su apariencia.

\- "¿De dónde se inspiraron tu nombre y apellido?"

\- P-Pues… no lo sé, mis padres me lo dieron – dijo con sinceridad el peli negro.

\- A mí se me hace que te lo pusieron por el cantante de la canción del Migatte no Gokui.

\- Cierto, suenas igual, solo cambian por una letra del apellido.

\- A lo mejor es por eso – dijo el chico.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo. "¿Quién ha sido tu oponente más duro?"

\- Creo que sería el Caballero de Plata de Hércules con el que peleé, Wakashi-san.

\- Esa fue una pelea muy agresiva, aun así, lo hiciste genial Akira – dijo Iwaki sonriéndole y levantando su pulgar.

\- El grandulón tiene lo suyo – expresó el ninja – chicos, ahora vamos con el más fuerte de todos los aquí presentes. De Yucatán para el mundo, el gran Rafael Alférez.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto, apuesto que no… - antes de que el mexicano peli negro prosiguiera, el público estalló en aplausos para el chico, en especial Pei Pei y Kurashiki que lo aplaudieron también.

\- ¿Lo ves? Al ser el más fuerte, eres bastante popular.

\- Jeje, no lo vi así.

\- Esta pregunta está algo rara, pero te la leeré. "¿Compartirías a tu pareja con otros?"

\- Por supuesto que no, uno debe querer a su pareja solo para uno, no debe compartirse como si fuera un objeto.

\- ¡Perfecto! – el público volvió a aplaudirlo.

\- Excelente respuesta, bueno, esta que viene es algo dura, pero no sé si quieras responderla. "¿Cómo era tu antigua novia?"

\- … - Rafael no contestó y solo bajó la mirada un poco.

\- No tienes que contestar sobre Calvera amigo – dijo Ramón.

\- Así es, si es muy fuerte para ti, mejor no digas nada – dijo Joan ahora.

\- No, está bien, solo se me hizo muy emotivo poder recordar a Calvera – el mexicano mayor habló un poco – bueno, ella era bastante amable, linda y tranquila. Al principio era bastante arrogante y nos llevamos un poco mal, pero no pasó ni una semana cuando ya nos entendíamos y con el tiempo nos enamoramos. Fue bastante lindo vivir momentos a su lado.

\- Que emotivo – algunas chicas ya estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos, Akane incluso tenía la capucha en su cara tapándola. Pei Pei desviaba la mirada algo molesta y Kurashiki no veía con buenos ojos eso.

\- Bueno, al menos seguiste adelante y eso es lo importante Rafael, por algo eres el más fuerte.

\- Solo seguí adelante por consejo de ella antes de morir – el público aplaudió fuertemente por eso.

\- Bueno, vamos con el último de los chicos y podemos decir que es la estrella del fic. Mi paisano y compañero shinobi, Ramón Antonio Maldonado.

\- Hola amigos – saludó el hondureño mientras el público estallaba en aplausos y gritos. También el harem del chico le aplaudió.

\- Bueno, comencemos… "¿Cuál es la desventaja de ser latino y vivir en el oriente?"

\- Son muchas para serte sincero. Los chicos y yo hemos experimentado un cambio radical en cuanto a nuestras costumbres, como el llamarse por sus apellidos, el que te miren raro por tu físico.

\- También añádele como la comida es a veces insípida – dijo Joan.

\- ¿Cómo que insípida? – preguntó Tsukumo al lado del castaño.

\- Es que carece de condimentos y comerla a veces es algo raro – al decir eso, notó la mirada de su novia y se corrigió – p-pero tu comida es deliciosa, en serio.

\- Bueno – al mirarla a los ojos, Joan supo que la peli negra se había calmado.

\- Sin olvidar la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos cuando entras a una casa.

\- Bueno, podríamos seguir con muchas cosas, pero por el momento sería mejor seguir.

\- Sí. Está pregunta es algo comprometedora y sé que será un lio que la respondas.

\- ¿Así?

\- "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu harem, pero a la vez te disgusta?"

\- P-Pues… - el moreno quedó sin palabras, aunque se puso peor cuando Shinonome, Nakano, Nomi, Claudia y Asuka lo miraron fijamente – es difícil.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió Yasmina – es el sueño de un hombre estar rodeado de chicas.

\- ¡Pervertido! – Kurashiki y Shinonome llegaron a golpearlo.

\- ¿Por qué me pegan? Ramón tiene muchas chicas detrás de él, ¿Por qué no le dicen nada?

\- Pero la diferencia es que él no les hace nada y no las enamora, ellas se enamoran de él – explicó el ninja.

\- Dinos Ramón, ¿Qué te gusta de tu harem o que no?

\- Bueno, sé que es sueño de todo hombre, por lo que Daisuke dice, tener varias mujeres, pero a la vez es algo incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todas se pelean por tu atención y cuando sales con alguien, te vigilan como si fueras de su propiedad.

\- Es difícil ser popular – río el ninja – mira esto, a excepción de Rafael cuando estuvo con Calvera, ni Joan ni Ramón tienen una chica que sea de su patria.

\- ¿Por qué lo dicen?

\- Mira esto, si te fijas con Joan, él es mexicano y Tsukumo es japonesa.

\- Es cierto – ambos mencionados seguían tomados de la mano.

\- En el caso de Ramón, si analizamos las cosas, Asuka que es tu ex, es japonesa.

\- Es cierto, entonces ya tienes experiencia con japonesas.

\- Y después de eso, Nakano, Shinonome y Nomi también son japonesas y Claudia es mexicana.

\- O-Oye, yo no tengo culpa de que las chicas que se enamoren de mi sean extranjeras.

\- Bueno, eso es cuestión de cada uno. Con esto finalizamos con los chicos – el público aplaudió – uf, este es un especial muy largo y aún falta mucho más.

\- ¿Y que ahora que viene? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Las invitadas de esta noche – el ninja las presentó – damas y caballeros, las Mahou Shoujo.

El público estalló en aplausos muy fuertes, incluso había personas ondeando varias banderas de distintos países, las cuales eran la de Francia, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Rusia, también la mexicana y por supuesto, la de Japón.

\- ¡Hola mis amores! – gritaba Mia como siempre haciendo lo llamativo.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, quiero decir como introducción que las Mahou Shoujo son chicas con un gran cosmos desarrollado y trabajan como representantes de los países en sus ejércitos.

\- Q-Que gran rango tienen – dijo el peli rosa.

\- Al igual que las chicas y los chicos, también responderán individualmente. Comencemos con la protagonista de la serie, Asuka Otori, Rapture.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar lo que ella diga? – se preguntó Claudia.

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? – respondió el moreno.

\- Oigan, más respeto – regañó el ninja – responde Asuka. "Los rollos Futomaki ¿te gustan gordos y largos o delgados y pequeños?"

\- Bueno, no me importa como sean, siempre los como sin importar nada.

\- Asuka-san, me has dicho que te gustan gordos y delgados – dijo Kurumi.

\- La verdad me gustaban así, pero desde que pasó la Guerra, cambiaron un poco mis gustos.

\- Bueno… "¿Por qué tu nombre es tan común? Conozco como a 10 Asuka y una de ellas es luchadora de la WWE"

\- ¿En serio se llama Asuka? – preguntó la peli gris.

\- De hecho, no – respondió Joan – aunque sea japonesa, su verdadero nombre es Kanako Urai, solo que su actual apodo es Asuka. Aunque en el pasado se llamó Kana.

\- ¿Cómo yo? – se señaló la peli negra.

\- Sí, pero a diferencia de ella, tú eres más bonita – dijo el castaño sonrojando a su novia.

\- "¿Tu cabello es natural?"

\- Pues no lo sé, desde que tengo memoria siempre lo he tenido gris.

\- Aunque se te ve bien – dijo la francesa.

\- Siguiente pregunta… "¿Por qué tu traje es como el de una maid y no como un samurái algo más tradicional de Japón?"

\- La verdad… es que cuando uno hace contacto con los espíritus, estos lo analizan a una y les hacen un traje de acuerdo a lo que se les antoje. No sé porque me dieron un traje de maid en sí.

\- Pero igual te queda lindo Asuka – dijo Joan mirando a la peli gris.

\- ¿E-En serio se ve lindo?

\- Si, realmente se ve muy linda – dijo el ninja mirando fijamente a su compadre hondureño – dime Ramón, ¿Cómo se mira Asuka?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – le dedicó una mirada fría.

\- Nada, solo digo. "¿Por qué tu sueño que, a pesar de haberse cumplido, fue algo que no esperabas?"

\- Porque creo que quería estar con todas de nuevo, no creí que fuéramos a perder amigas en la Guerra Civil. Aunque conseguimos la paz… me duele que hayamos perdido amigas.

Claudia, Rafael, Joan y Ramón bajaron la mirada como si estuvieran honrando un minuto de silencio en honor de sus compañeros caídos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con esas personas? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- No necesitan saber eso – el ninja hizo que levantaran la cabeza – gracias Asuka por haber contestado. Ahora vamos con tu gran amiga Kurumi Mugen, War Nurse.

\- Hola – la castaña saludó al público.

\- Bueno, esta pregunta me dio risa, pero, aun así, respóndela. "¿Por qué tu nombre es sinónimo de Yandere?"

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo la de Date a Live?

\- Sí, más o menos.

\- Hay que decir que a veces Kurumi es algo Yandere – dijo Mia sonrojando a la castaña.

\- ¡Mia-san!

\- ¿Quieren saber por qué Kurumi es tan así con Asuka? – dijo el ninja causando el terror en el rostro de la enfermera.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron algunos.

\- Bueno, lastimosamente no lo diré, es algo privado – lo dicho por el ninja causó desilusión en todos, pero Kurumi exhaló aliviada.

\- De la que te salvaste – le susurró Francine a la castaña la cual se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- "Lo mismo que Asuka, ¿Por qué tu transformación no es más tradicional?"

\- Bueno, cuando conecté con los espíritus ellos me dieron esta apariencia, además, creo que me sentía mejor ayudando a las personas, por lo que cuando me decidí en que papel debía estar, me dieron la apariencia de una enfermera.

\- Mugen fue una pieza clave para la victoria en la Guerra Civil.

\- Así es Ramón, pero vamos con la siguiente pregunta… "Si otra persona que no hubiera sido Asuka te hubiese salvado, ¿te enamorarías de ella?"

\- ¿Enamorarse? – Asuka no entendió esa parte, pero la cara de Kurumi estaba más roja que el cabello de Kurashiki.

\- L-La verdad es que… - War Nurse estaba con los dedos índices tocándose – s-si fuera una persona linda y muy respetable como Asuka-san, la verdad… si me enamoraría de ella.

\- Yuri – dijo Mia en voz baja.

\- Gracias Kurumi, ahora vamos con la más… ¿alegre? del grupo.

\- ¿O sea?

\- Tamara – al decir eso, las Mahou Shoujo comenzarían a reír como locas ya que sabían que la rusa no era precisamente la mejor expresándose.

\- No mames ninja, Tamara es tan alegre como el clima cálido de Rusia – dijo Mia que de un momento a otro fue envuelta en fuego y terminó algo quemada - ¡Tamara!

\- Eres muy graciosa Mia – dijo la peli blanca – vieras como no aguanto la risa.

\- No importa Tamara, sé que, dentro de esa personalidad fría, hay alguien muy humana y muy amorosa – dijo el ninja ganándose la mirada típica de Fénix.

\- Muy chistoso ninja.

\- Bueno, vamos con la pregunta. "¿Tomas vodka con cereal?"

\- No, no tomo vodka, mi jefe sí.

\- Que yo recuerde, Tamara siempre come el cereal normal – dijo Asuka.

\- Esta pregunta es algo fuerte, pero ni modo… "¿Tu patria madre o tu hermana?"

\- Mi hermana, puedo amar mucho a mi patria y servirle, pero mi hermana es lo más importante.

\- Es cierto, incluso si a mí me pasara eso con Claudia, creo que dejaría todo por mi familia – dijo Joan.

\- Sí, lo importante es la familia – dijeron varios poniéndose de acuerdo.

\- La familia es lo primero – el ninja miró una foto en su celular en el que salían sus padres y hermanos, obvio con sus rostros tapados – esta pregunta me da risa, "¿Qué odias de Mia y por qué?"

\- ¿Tú me odias Tamara?

\- Si tengo que decir algo, es que es hiperactiva, orgullosa, idiota, malgenio, presumida, idiota, calenturienta, malhablada, incapaz de seguir ordenes, no escucha a nadie y solo habla de modas estúpidas y bien sabe que el chico que le gusta no le hará caso alguno. Y lo peor, es que es estadounidense.

\- ¡Tamara! – exclamó la chica rubia - ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea estadounidense?

\- Bueno, a veces sales con comentarios que no son apropiados para la situación.

\- ¿Tanto me odian? – dijo la rubia con algo de decepción – yo me encargo de luchar con todas mis fuerzas, soy Mia Cyrus.

\- ¿Y? – al decir eso, la rubia sintió como si una flecha con la palabra "Inútil" se le clavara en el pecho.

\- Vamos con la siguiente pregunta… "¿Qué es lo más lindo que has visto en toda tu vida?"

\- A parte de un sueño que tuve en el que Mia estaba enterrada 3 metros bajo tierra…

\- ¡Tamara! ¡Ya basta!

\- Pero creo que la imagen más bella que viví, fue poder estar con mi hermana, aunque fuera una ilusión, siempre me gustaba que ella estuviera ahí para mí.

\- Lindo mensaje – el ninja hizo que el público aplaudiera por las lindas palabras de la rusa – yo bien decía que Tamara no era fría como el iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

\- ¿Qué me quisiste decir?

\- Nada, solo que me dí cuenta de algo. Yo pensé que tú, al ser rusa, tendrías poder de frio o nieve, pero en vez de eso, tienes poder de fuego, además de llevar el apodo de Fénix, así como la constelación guardiana de Kurashiki.

\- ¿Qué? – Tamara miró a la peli roja la cual le devolvió la mirada - ¿tú usas fuego?

\- Sí, ¿tú también? – la peli blanca asintió.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y ahora vamos con la próxima Mahou Shoujo, que, por cierto, es la favorita de mi compadre Redentor y también su waifu, Just Cause Mia Cyrus.

\- _Hello everybody – _saludó la chica a lo que el público respondió igual con aplausos – que lindos.

\- Esa presentación me dio asco – dijo Tamara.

\- Vamos con la primera pregunta. "¿Por qué te pareces tanto en físico como en personalidad a mi novia y para acabarla hasta la misma nacionalidad tienes?"

\- ¿En serio? – la rubia se impresionó por eso – bueno, tu novia debe ser alguien como yo. Linda, apuesta, muy lista y, sobre todo, la envidia de muchos chicos por tener este bomboncito solo para ti.

\- ¿A poco? – dijo Pei Pei.

\- Sí, ¿Qué no se me nota?

\- No diré nada, pero creo que Mia tiene lo suyo – antes que nada, Francine fue directo a la rubia y comenzó a tocarla – realmente tienes buenos atributos.

\- ¡Suéltame Francine!

\- Antes de que termine eso, siguiente pregunta… "¿Por qué no te ha dado diabetes? ¿las chicas mágicas tienen un sistema inmune que evitan que se enfermen de algo?"

\- Esa sería una pregunta en general – dijo el hondureño.

\- Ahora que lo pienso es cierto – dijo Joan – recuerdo que en México te atragantabas de dulces y siempre pedías para llevar.

\- Realmente me impresiona que no te diera nada Cyrus – dijo Ramón.

\- Por lo que sé, cuando hacemos contacto con los espíritus, nos hace algo inmunes a enfermedades, aunque lo de Mia me extraña ya que desde que te conozco, siempre has comido muchos dulces – dijo la peli gris.

\- Me gustan los dulces, entre más dulce mejor.

\- Ahora entiendo porque es tan hiperactiva, los dulces le suben la azúcar a mil por hora – habló de nuevo la rusa.

\- Siguiente pregunta – interrumpió el ninja para que no se armara una pelea – "¿Qué clase de persona era tu padre?"

\- Mi padre – la rubia levantó la mirada al cielo – era una gran persona, un gran soldado que luchó con valentía a más no poder. Siempre lo admiré y cuando murió por unos terroristas, realmente me dio el valor necesario para ser como él. Por mi padre es que soy valiente y luchadora por mi país.

\- ¡Así se habla! – el público estalló en aplausos.

\- Un lindo discurso Mia y vaya que haces un buen trabajo luchando por su país – dijo el ninja aplaudiendo – sé lo que se siente perder a un padre. Mira, no fue mi padre biológico, fue mi tío, pero él me crío como su hijo y cuando murió, realmente me tocó.

\- Lo siento también – se disculpó la rubia.

\- No importa, hace tiempo pasó, pero por el momento, vamos con otra pregunta algo chistosa. "¿Cómo conociste a las demás chicas y quién es tu mejor amiga?"

\- Fue durante el entrenamiento en las oficinas de la ONU en Nueva York, primero conocí a Asuka y luego a las demás, la última que se unió fue Kurumi.

\- ¿Y tú mejor amiga quien sería?

\- ¡Arturia Pendragon! – dijo con emoción mientras abrazaba a la inglesa rubia.

\- ¡S-Suéltame loca! – la heredera trató de zafarse - ¿Cómo que mejores amigas? ¡Y no me llamo Arturia! Me llamo Claire Rodwell.

\- Vamos Arturia, no te enojes, después de todo somos mejores amigas.

\- ¡Que me llamo Claire!

\- Está bien Arturia.

\- ¡Jódete!

\- Vamos con la última pregunta para Mia. "¿Cuál es tu arma favorita?"

\- Aunque use un arma, la que más me gusta es la AK-45, la cual me gusta mucho porque la veía en los vídeos musicales que le gustan a Joan y una vez la usé, aunque siempre uso el arma de siempre.

\- Bueno, por cierto, dije en un momento que Redentor dijo que su favorita era Tsukumo, pero me dice que su favorita de todo el anime es Mia.

\- Gracias Redentor – Mia lanzó un beso al frente mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos – dedicado a ti.

\- Ya puedes morir en paz Redentor – el ninja prosiguió – siguiente Mahou Shoujo, Lau Pei Pei,

\- Hola – el público masculino respondió con aplausos y aullidos de lobo y un gran grito de "Dios, multiplícala"

\- Veo que los chicos están impresionados por ese cambio que tuviste – expresó el ninja.

\- P-Pero me considero que sigo igual.

\- No lo creo Lau - habló Ramón – aun te recuerdo con el cabello negro y la piel blanca.

\- Aunque ese cambio se te vino a bien, te ves muy linda – lo dicho por Rafael pintó las mejillas de la china de color rojo, aunque a Kurashiki no le gustó nada este cumplido.

\- G-Gracias.

\- La pregunta es algo rara, pero dice así… "¿Eres una mona china?"

\- ¿Cómo? – la ahora rubia se quedó extrañada por eso – n-no me considero una mona china.

\- ¿Segura? – Asuka la molestó un poco.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, Pei Pei tiene lo suyo – río un poco el presentador – "¿Por qué tus frases acaban en Nyan?"

\- N-No lo sé, es un gesto que me quedó desde pequeña, aunque recuerdo en parte cuando teníamos un gato y como éramos pobres… tuvimos que comerlo. Creo que de eso se me vino lo de terminar mis palabras en Nyan.

\- **Qué asco** – Ramón y Joan vomitaron un poco, pero Rafael solo río.

\- Vamos, no hay nada de malo, ella tenía necesidad de comer, no le veo nada de incorrecto – lo dicho por el peli negro hacía sonrojar más a la rubia china.

\- Contestaste la próxima pregunta que era precisamente si ya habías comido perro o gato – el ninja pasó a otra página – ni modo, vamos con la próxima pregunta. "¿Por qué tú si usas un traje tradicional en tu transformación y tus otras dos amigas asiáticas (Asuka y Kurumi) no lo hacen?"

\- Creo que los espíritus con los que conecté supieron de mi cariño por mi patria y al parecer a diferencia de Asuka y Kurumi, me dieron el traje típico de China.

\- Se nota que te querían realmente tus espíritus, inclusos tus armas de combate son tradicionales de China.

\- Sí, creo que fui muy afortunada.

\- Gracias Pei Pei, ahora vamos con la líder y las más fuerte de las Mahou Shoujo, Chevalier Francine.

\- _Bonjour jolies filles._

\- Bueno, Francine, eres hermanastra de Joan, así que ambos están conectados.

\- Así es – ambos se saludaron de lejos – pero no solo eso, con Claudia también tenemos buena relación.

\- Eso sí. Vamos con la primera pregunta hacia ti… "¿Eres hetero o bisexual o te interesan los chicos y solo te gusta tocar las chicas? Si es afirmativa la primera, ¿a cuantas te has tijereado?"

\- ¿Q-Que pregunta es esa? – dijo Shinonome.

\- Vamos, suena como si fuera Katsuragi – río un poco la francesa – pero bueno, me gustan las chicas.

\- Vaya – dijeron todos.

\- Aunque también me gustan en parte los chicos.

\- Entonces eres bisexual.

\- Se puede decir que sí, incluso llegó un momento en el que me daban ganas de montarme a Joan.

\- ¿Eh? – todos miraron al mexicano menor el cual escupió un poco el agua que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡¿Cómo dijiste Francine?!

\- Lo lamento Joan.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices Francine? – Claudia estaba incluso sorprendida por eso.

\- Perdón Claudia, pero es que Joan está muy bueno, además, tú también estás muy buena, incluso quise proponerte que hiciéramos un trio.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – gritaron ambos hermanos Fábregas.

\- Lo siento, pero él no puede ayudarte en eso – Tsukumo elevó un poco su cosmos advirtiendo a la francesa.

\- Vamos, solo es un juego – la francesa carraspeó un poco la garganta – y si preguntas por cuantas me he cogido… pues digamos… unas 25 chicas.

\- ¡¿25 chicas?!

\- Sí, solo falta que Asuka y Mia se unan a mi colección.

\- ¡Ni locas!

\- C-Calmémonos un poco ¿sí? – el ninja logró que todo el mundo se calmara y prosiguió con las preguntas – "¿Cómo te volviste líder de las chicas?"

\- Antes que nada, creo que fue porque mi cosmos fue muy alto al momento de nacer. Superé desde pequeña a varias rivales, incluso Asuka tuvo problemas conmigo. Más los espíritus mágicos que me eligieron eran de los más fuertes, así que eso me dio más poder que las demás.

\- Lo de Chevalier me recuerda a lo de Nomi – dijo Ramón.

\- En parte, eso es porque sus cosmos fueron muy grandes al nacer. Siguiente pregunta… "De tus amigas, ¿a quién te comes, con quien te casas y a quien matas, de los chicos igual?"

\- Creo que ya quedamos en claro lo de los chicos – dijo Yasmina mirando al mexicano castaño.

\- Creo que, de las chicas, Asuka es la más indicada, aunque ya se la comieron ¿verdad? – la francesa miró de reojo al hondureño el cual desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, lo mismo que Asuka.

\- ¿Cómo es eso Ramón-san? – dijo Nakano mirando con los cejos entrecerrados al moreno.

\- E-Eso… - Ramón no sabía que decir.

\- C-Creo que mejor seguimos con esto – el ninja río un poco sabiendo lo que iba a pasar – vamos con la belleza alemana, la Mahou Shoujo, Lorelai Magdalena.

-_ Vielen Dank_ \- saludó la peli roja causando el nuevo grito del público "Dios, multiplícala"

\- Una belleza tiene muchos seguidores – dijo Joan sonrojando a la peli roja.

\- V-Vamos Joan, me sonrojas – la actitud de Magdalena no le gustó nada a Tsukumo.

\- Vamos con las preguntas. "¿Es cierto que tu abuelo era miembro de la SS en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?"

\- ¿De la Schutzstaffel? – la alemana lo pensó – mi bisabuelo fue el que formó parte de la guardia personal de Hitler, mi abuelo nació cuando mi bisabuelo murió asesinado.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, él fue una gran influencia para mí.

\- Que profundo – el público aplaudió – "¿Heil Further o Heil México?"

\- No somos nazis – dijo la peli roja algo molesta – Alemania ya superó esa época, ahora somos diferentes.

\- B-Bueno, creo que no era una buena idea Redentor – río nerviosamente el anfitrión – "¿Thomas Müller y con un millón de euros o Joan?"

\- Obvio que elegiría a Joan – la peli roja le lanzó un beso al aire, pero Joan no pudo ver nada ya que fue cegado por su novia peli negra.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? No veo nada – decía el mexicano.

\- No necesitas ver nada, toda está bien mientras no puedas ver nada, solo a mi – Tsukumo al parecer era algo posesiva con su amante castaño.

\- ¿Qué se trae? – Magdalena no le gustó mucho la actitud de la peli negra – ni que fuera su novio.

\- Última pregunta… "¿Si fueras reina por un día que harías?"

\- Anexaría y ayudaría a México, con la condición que Joan fuera mi rey.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Y le prohibiría a Mia que entre a cualquiera de los dos países.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! – reclamó la estadounidense.

\- ¡Calma! – el ninja emitió su cosmos fuerte e hizo que todo el mundo se calmara – y ahora vamos con la última de todas las chicas, la heredera al trono de Inglaterra y una fuerte guerrera, Claire Rodwell.

\- _Thank you _– la inglesa rubia saludó con una reverencia en medio de una lluvia de aplausos.

\- Primera pregunta… "¿Cómo reaccionó el pueblo inglés cuando sacaste la Excalibur? ¿no te dijeron que pensaban que el rey Arturo era hombre?"

\- Recuerdo que fue una conmoción total ya que solo se pensaba que un hombre sería capaz de sacar la Excalibur. Y por mí, que se jodan si pensaban que Arturo era hombre, pues aquí está la prueba de que se equivocan.

\- Aunque esa espada es una mierda – dijo en voz baja Esperanza, pero aun así se escuchó.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – reclamó Claire.

\- Calma por favor. A ver Claire," Por qué los ingleses, que tienen la imagen de caballerosidad y de ser damas elegantes, mientras que los americanos que son sus descendientes como los mexicanos somos descendientes de españoles, ¿por qué los gringos son más desmadrados y los _greedys_ la imagen contraria (sin ofender)?"

\- Jaja, mis respetos Redentor, llamarlas _greedy._

_\- _Espero que te mueras de gonorrea Cortés.

\- Creo que es porque siempre se revelaron ante todo y normalmente no son tan listos, aquí está el ejemplo más claro – Claire señaló a Mia la cual solo se señaló a sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Bueno, los ingleses somos más formales – dijo Honjou – tenemos una elegancia que nadie más puede superar.

\- Por eso son tan pendejos – dijo Esperanza.

\- ¿Quieres que te mate Esperanza? – Claire sacó su Excalibur.

\- Inténtalo si puedes _fucking greedy – _la peli verde preparó su brazo derecho – mi espada es más filosa que tu asquerosa Excalibur.

\- Cálmense – el ninja buscó calmar a las dos – "¿Alguna vez has probado el té de marihuana?"

\- No, nunca lo he hecho. Es más, mi unicornio gigante me dice que no lo pruebe… nunca lo volví a ver - la rubia se limpió una lágrima.

\- Dios, está es más idiota que Mia – Tamara volvió con sus comentarios.

\- Bueno, está pregunta es algo que me gustaría saber, "¿Por qué las reinas en Inglaterra son más importantes que los reyes?"

\- Bueno, esto es porque en Inglaterra es una de las pocas monarquías en las cuales el trono es sucedido por mujeres, por eso es que es más importante el puesto de Reina, aunque ya en 2011, se igualó esto y ahora hombres y mujeres tienen los mismos derechos.

\- Sí, es lo primero que nos enseñan en Inglaterra – dijo Honjou.

\- Dios, que racistas – expresó la española.

\- Bueno chicos, a todos, les digo que las preguntas de mi compa Redentor se acabaron, realmente fue una larga sesión – todo el público aplaudió fuerte.

\- Vaya que fue cansado – dijo Shinonome.

\- Y dímelo a mí – habló el hondureño.

\- Bueno, terminamos con Redentor, las preguntas que me hiciste, las responderé al final. Por ahora, vamos con el Jefe de Jefes señores.

\- Y decirlo no es por presunción.

\- Muchos grandes me piden favores.

\- ¡Porque saben que soy el mejor!

\- Bueno, ya paremos con esto, vamos con mi compadre y compatriota de Rafael, RinMakoto.

\- ¿A poco también es de Yucatán?

\- Pues para que te digo que no si sí.

\- Vaya, saludos compadre – Rafael saludó al frente.

\- Bien, a diferencia de las otras preguntas, estas serán en generales para todas – habló el ninja – primero comenzaremos con las Saintias. "¿A qué edad desarrollaron sus cosmos?"

\- Esa es fácil de responder, todos nacimos con el cosmos ya en un número alto.

\- ¿A poco desde pequeñas ya eran fuertes?

\- Sí, aunque si hablamos de edades, creo que, si mal no recuerdo, la que más tardó en dominarlo fue Suzuki-san – dijo Nomi – pero fue como al año y medio de nacida.

\- Sí, así es.

\- Creo que la respuesta de todas sería que todas nacieron con el cosmos ya elevado y dominado.

\- Sí, solo que con el tiempo tuvimos que entrenar para elevarlo al máximo de nuestras capacidades – habló Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, creo que con eso quedamos claro. "¿Cómo se siente servir a Athena?"

\- Se siente genial – exclamó Tsubasa – realmente me gusta defender a una diosa como ella.

\- Nunca creí que fuera a luchar por una diosa griega – habló Shinonome – pero al final no es tan malo.

\- Sí, es genial luchar contra enemigos fuertes – dijo Nakano – aunque siempre está el hecho de que algunos enemigos pueden llegar a matarte.

\- Aunque me gusta servir a Athena, me da miedo que algo malo pase – dijo Akane.

\- Sí, perder a una amiga sería desastroso – dijo Yuuki.

\- Aunque por el momento no existen enemigos fuertes que puedan superarnos, al menos contamos con Caballeros Dorados y con gente fuerte – Nomi miró de reojo a los chicos.

\- Bueno, creo que la opinión es que es genial, pero a la vez es algo aterrador ya que no les gustaría que algo les pasara a sus amigas – el ninja siguió – "¿Es cierto que las más calmadas gimen más fuerte en la cama?"

\- ¿P-Por qué pregunta eso? – dijo Kurashiki con el rostro sonrojado igual que a las otras Saintias.

\- ¿E-Eso como lo responderemos? – dijo Tomoe igual de roja.

\- Joan – Ramón y Rafael llamaron al mexicano el cual quedó extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Verdad que Tsukumo gime bastante fuerte cuando tienen sexo? – le susurró al oído Ramón, cosa que causó que Joan se sonrojara a más no poder.

\- ¡¿C-Como sabes eso?!

\- Bueno, creo que deberían calmarse cuando están en su momento.

\- Y-Yo… - el alma se le salía del cuerpo a Joan, mientras Tsukumo también se puso roja ya que Rafael le dijo lo mismo.

\- Amigo, coincidimos, las más tímidas son las que más gimen.

\- No sé porque me dicen eso, pero ni modo, ustedes mandan. "Si el mundo no tuviera cosmos y poderes y fueran personas normales ¿qué harían?"

\- Esa pregunta está difícil – dijo Iwaki pensando un poco – si no pudiera ser Saintia o una shinobi como mi tía… creo que sería animadora, me gusta animar a los equipos. Me gusta eso de ser porrista.

\- Sin cosmos en el mundo y que debo ser – Tsubasa cerró sus ojos y lo pensó un poco – saben, siempre me gustó el béisbol, desde pequeña veía juegos y todo, así que, si no tuviera poderes, me gustaría ser beisbolista.

\- ¿Practicar béisbol? – Tomoe miró a su mejor amiga – bueno, no le veo nada de malo, Tsubasa siempre ha sido fanática del béisbol, así que es lo más probable, aunque no miro mala la idea de unirme.

\- ¿En serio Tomocchi?

\- Sí, me gusta la idea de ser beisbolista también.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Yo en cambio me gustaría ser periodista profesional y a lo mejor fotógrafa también – habló Nakano.

\- Tienes la pasión para hacer eso, así que estarás bien – dijo el hondureño sonrojando un poco a la peli verde, cosa que por obvias razones no les gustó a las demás chicas del harem del moreno.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Yuuki-chan, podrías trabajar como modelo – opinó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Modelo? – la rubia se sonrojó un poco – n-no creo que pueda ser modelo.

\- Opino que tienes buen cuerpo Nozaki, estarás bien como modelo – dijo el mexicano menor.

\- ¿Tú crees Fábregas-san?

\- Creo que si sería así Nozaki-san – dijo Akane.

\- S-Si ustedes lo dicen.

\- Yo creo que también me dedicaría al béisbol – habló Waka para sorpresa de todas - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Jugarás béisbol con todas nosotras? – dijo Tsubasa para impresión de las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo que todas nosotras Arihara?

\- Bueno, es que pensé que a lo mejor todas podríamos formar un equipo de béisbol que juegue algunos torneos – explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Un equipo de béisbol? – dijo Kurashiki – ¿solo femenino?

\- Me gustaría que así fuera, aunque me gustaría que incluso fuera mixto, los chicos podrían entrar.

\- ¿Jugaríamos béisbol? – dijo Kudo – bueno, aunque admito que jugué béisbol cuando estuve en Seijo con el equipo de la hermana de Shinji.

\- Sería buena opción.

\- Yo jugué béisbol en México con Rafael y Claudia, así que no tendríamos problemas ¿verdad? - Joan miró a su amigo y hermana los cuales asintieron.

\- Yo también podría jugar Carlos – dijo Esperanza.

\- Es cierto, recuerdo que jugábamos béisbol cuando íbamos en la escuela.

\- Ustedes también podrían jugar chicas – dijo Rafael mirando a las Mahou Shoujo.

\- ¿A poco también jugaron béisbol?

\- Francine jugó en su país natal, de hecho, si no me equivoco jugabas de campocorto ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió.

\- Asuka y Kurumi son fanáticas del béisbol, recuerdo que me dijeron que le iban a los Lions de Saitama.

\- Sí, desde pequeña me gustó el deporte.

\- Claud y yo le vamos a los Tomateros de Culiacán – dijo Joan junto con su hermana haciendo el signo de la paz.

\- Yo le voy a los Leones de Yucatán – habló el mayor.

\- ¡Arriba los Rangers de Texas! – dijo Mia con alegría.

\- Ojalá desciendan y quiebren – dijo Tamara ganándose la mirada molesta de la rubia estadounidense.

\- Creo que me siento excluido – dijo en voz baja el moreno que sería visto por todos.

\- Te entiendo Ramón, ser los únicos que no saben nada de béisbol es duro, por suerte a mi amado Motagua – dijo el ninja.

\- ¿Le vas al Motagua?

\- Sí.

\- Mis respetos y que todos los ángeles te guíen al paraíso.

\- Gracias, me siento orgulloso de seguir a tan gran equipo – el ninja siguió – "¿2 + 2 igual a pez?"

\- Veamos – Tsubasa sacó una calculadora y luego de un rato de estar empleando los cálculos y finalmente – sí, es igual a pez.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- ¿Es que nunca vieron los Padrinos Mágicos? Necesitan ver más televisión. Siguiente pregunta… "¿Dedicarán el resto de sus vidas a luchar o tienen otros planes a futuro?"

\- Bueno, desde que aceptamos la Armadura, estamos destinadas a luchar hasta nuestra muerte – dijo Nomi – aunque por mientras estemos en tiempos de paz, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

\- Es cierto que siempre debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero de vez en cuando un descanso no viene mal – dijo Shinonome.

\- En resumidas cuentas, los Caballeros de Athena están destinados a luchar siempre, además, los ingresos que reciben de los países son buenos, pero esto lo explicaré más adelante. Bueno, aquí acabamos con las Saintias, gracias chicas y el público que me les aplauda por favor – la gente en el coliseo explotó en aplausos y gritos hacia las guerreras las cuales se pararon e hicieron una reverencia – ahora vamos de nuevo con los chicos.

\- Bueno, creo que deberemos responder, pero esta vez, sugiero que hagamos esto chicos – Joan reunió a todos los demás e hicieron rueda, unos minutos después, todos volvieron a sus lugares.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Joan? – preguntó Tsukumo.

\- Ninja, responderemos todos al unísono reuniéndonos y haremos una sola respuesta.

\- Una buena opción, aceptado.

\- Espera, ¿Por qué no lo hicimos nosotras? – reclamó Aoi.

\- Porque no lo planearon – las simples palabras del peli azul callaron a todas las Saintias.

\- Opresor.

\- Primera pregunta… "Te regalan millones de yenes a cambio de quedarte estéril y tener disfunción eréctil por siempre ¿aceptas?"

\- Reunión – los demás se juntaron a hablar entre todos la pregunta y unos segundos después – por unanimidad, todos decimos que es mejor ser pobres, pero con nuestros penes en perfecto estado.

Al decir eso, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse como loco ya que no esperaban esa respuesta de parte de los chicos.

\- ¡Se mamaron! – dijo Francine yendo con Joan y chocando las manos con él, luego las chocó con Rafael y cuando lo quiso hacer con Ramón y Claudia, estos simplemente la ignoraron – a-al menos alegren esos rostros.

\- Vete al infierno – dijo en voz baja el moreno poniéndole la cara azul a la francesa.

\- S-Sigamos mejor – dijo el shinobi – "Como se dice ¿Aguacate o palta?"

\- Aguacate – dijeron los extranjeros que conocían más el producto.

\- ¿Y qué hay de palta?

\- No sé de dónde vino eso, pero de dónde vengo se le conoce como aguacate – dijo Joan.

\- Eso sí, incluso en España solo se nombra aguacate – habló Esperanza.

\- En Honduras también solo se le conoce como aguacate.

\- Oficial, esto se llama aguacate – el ninja sostuvo el producto en su mano para luego darle una mordida – que perro asco. Siguiente pregunta… "A los que antes no tenían cosmos ¿se imaginaban desarrollarlo?"

\- Yo siempre pensé en que algún día debería desarrollarlo – dijo Shinji – a pesar de que Sayaka tuvo todo el cosmos al nacer, pensé que tal vez algún día lo tendría y gracias a los chicos fue que lo logré.

\- Mírate ahora Shinji, ya eres el Caballero de Virgo – dijo Ramón.

\- No imaginé que llegaría a tan alto nivel.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Yo tampoco creí que lo desarrollaría – dijo Kudo – pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

\- Imaginar que poseería cosmos es algo único y hacer que te haga más fuerte – dijo Yasmina.

\- Ser fuerte me gusta mucho – dijo Hibiki.

\- Bueno, por el momento creo que todas coincidirán que es genial tener cosmos – preguntó el presentador que luego lanzaría un rayo de cosmos al aire – el cosmos es lo mejor. Próxima pregunta… "Cuenten alguna situación vergonzosa que hayan pasado, no se repriman, nadie los juzgará."

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – todas las chicas los miraron y estos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

\- C-Creo que no tengo ninguna anécdota vergonzosa – habló Joan – no he cometido nada así.

\- ¿A no? – Ramón se acercó al oído del castaño – y que me dices cuando estuviste con Tsukumo en su primera vez, ¿Qué querías que le reventara allá abajo?

\- **¡Ramón, no me jodas! – **gritó el chico totalmente rojo.

\- Comenzaré yo ya que nadie más se anima – el peli rosa habló – una vez me enamoré de una chica que era linda, pero no iba en mi escuela. Quise acercarme a ella y al verme, le llamé la atención.

\- Milagro.

\- ¡Cállense! Bueno, resulta que cuando quise entablar hablarle, me di cuenta de algo horrible – el peli rosa se puso con la cara azul – al decirle algunas palabras, me saludó, pero al decir algo, su voz sonó grave y me di cuenta de algo.

\- N-No me digas que era…

\- Era un travesti – dijo el chico para risa de todos los que no aguantaron eso - ¡no se rían!

\- No mames Yasmina… jajaja…. ¿Cómo putas no te diste cuenta que era hombre?

\- Se vestía bastante bien, no fue mi culpa.

\- Bueno, dejando esa estupidez a un lado, debo admitir algo – ahora fue Hibiki – una vez quise batear una pelota en un partido de béisbol que tuvimos en Kogetsu y al momento de darle… el bate se me fue de las manos y fue a dar en la cara del entrenador nuestro.

\- Eso sí tuvo que doler – dijeron algunos.

\- Una vez la policía pensó que era un ratero por mi forma física y me empezó a perseguir por la ciudad – dijo Akira en su forma Akuma.

\- Bueno grandulón, la vida es así – dijo Kudo – aunque debo confesar que una vez mientras me bañaba, me dormí en la tina de mi casa y mi hermana había invitado a una amiga suya y me contó que le prestó el baño y justo cuando ella entró, solo llegó desnuda y me mira desnudo. Ambos pegamos un grito fuerte, y lo peor fue que terminé castigado por algo en lo que no tuve culpa.

\- Eso si se llama mala suerte – río Shinzuke – recuerdo que una vez jugando béisbol hice un bateo tan fuerte que pensé por un momento que era home run y corrí por todas las bases. Cuando menos acuerdo, escuchó que el juez me dice que era out y enseguida noté que uno de los jardineros la había atrapado y yo de idiota corrí todo el campo de puro gusto.

\- Que pendejo eres hermano – río Souta – aunque debo admitir que lo más vergonzoso que me pasó fue cuando tenía que ir al baño urgentemente y no me fijé que por accidente entré a un baño para damas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… las miradas de las chicas no se me olvidan – el más pequeño solo atinó a sonrojarse a más no poder.

\- Recuerdo que una vez un chico se me declaró pensando que era mi hermana – dijo Shinji algo avergonzado.

\- Que mal – río un poco Joan – una vez recuerdo que ya no aguantaba las ganas de orinar e iba al apartamento en el que vivíamos con mi padre en Estados Unidos.

\- Que lugar más horrible para vivir – dijo Tamara que ignoró el ¡Oye! de Mía.

\- Resulta que el maldito ascensor estaba averiado y tardó en llegar y…

\- ¿Te orinaste? – lo dicho por Tsukumo lo dejó más rojo de lo que estaba.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿En serio Carlos? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Esperanza y Claudia.

\- Que perro asco – habló Rafael riendo un poco – una vez estaba solo en mi casa y justo cuando estaba viendo un partido, salió en medio de la transmisión una canción de Miku Hatsune, el Ievan Polkka y yo me puse a bailarla, me quité la camisa y todo, imitándola en todos los pasos. Cuando terminó la canción, miro a la puerta de mi cuarto y mis padres estaban ahí, incluso dos primos estaban viéndome. Desde ese momento no me volvieron a ver de la misma manera.

\- No mames Rafael – rieron todos los ahí presentes, aunque a Kurashiki le dio bastante ternura, al igual que a Pei Pei.

\- Bueno, creo que falto yo – dijo el moreno – la verdad es que no tengo una situación vergonzosa, fue más un accidente y no sé si decirlo.

\- Dilo hombre.

\- Bien… resulta que mi primer beso… ustedes a lo mejor piensan con quien fue – Ramón miró a Rafael y Joan los cuales sabían más o menos quien fue.

\- Asuka – dijeron, incluso Claudia desvió la mirada y sin contar el harem del moreno.

\- L-La verdad, es que mi primer beso no fue con Otori.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – las Mahou Shoujo quedaron impresionadas por eso, Asuka ni que decir, Claudia también, los mexicanos igual y las japonesas ni que decir.

\- Solo diré que, por accidente, besé a Volkova – al decir eso, todos miraron a Tamara la cual solo desvió un poco la mirada para luego volver a ver a Ramón – Dije que fue un accidente, así que no diré comentario alguno.

\- Me interesa saber eso – dijo Asuka mirando al hondureño.

\- Lo explicaré más adelante – el ninja habló – última pregunta para los chicos… "Si te interesa alguna chica, solo responde con la primera letra de su nombre, nadie más tiene que saberlo."

\- Yo no tengo problemas. El nombre de la chica que quiero inicia con K y su apellido inicia con T ¿verdad? – Joan miró a Tsukumo y está sin resistirse lo abrazó con fuerza ganándose aplausos del público.

\- Mi nombre no inicia con K ni lleva T en mi apellido – decía Mia algo molesta.

\- Ni el mío – ahora fue Magdalena.

\- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó el ninja a lo que los demás chicos no pudieron responder, ni mucho menos los extranjeros.

\- La verdad desde lo de Calvera no me ha interesado ese tema – dijo Rafael ganándose la mirada de tristeza de parte de sus dos chicas pretendientes.

\- Te comprendo amigo, perder a tu mujer es algo horrible – dijo el hondureño, causando la tristeza en Asuka.

\- ¿Y tú Ramón?

\- Quien sabe, a lo mejor C averigua – el chico moreno hizo la seña con la mano rápidamente en forma de C, cosa que solo los latinos notaron y el ninja, lo que hizo que Claudia solo sonriera.

\- Bueno, con esa respuesta sabemos que alguien es correspondida – el ninja miró de reojo algo que nadie más miró y era que Ramón y Claudia se tomaron de la mano debajo de la mesa – y con eso terminamos con los chicos, un aplauso para ellos.

El público estalló en aplausos y todo lo demás, en especial las chicas.

\- ¿Tanto nos aman? – decía el peli rosa.

\- No te aplauden a ti animal – dijo Hibiki con su típico humor.

\- Las siguientes preguntas son dirigidas a las Mahou Shoujo, nuestras bellas guerreras mágicas.

\- A ver que nos preguntan ahora.

\- Al igual que las demás, están son generales, así que todas deben contestar ¿bien? – las chicas asintieron – bueno. "¿Que tan distintos son sus poderes del resto?"

\- La verdad, es que a diferencia de los Caballeros de Athena, nosotras usamos el poder de los espíritus mágicos que provienen de otro mundo, lo que nos da habilidades mágicas, así como el poder de la curación que tiene Kurumi y la habilidad de mirada que tiene Mia – explicó Francine.

\- ¿Usan cosmos? – preguntó Yasmina.

\- Cuando combatimos con otros adversarios hacemos empleo de este, pero por mientras usamos los poderes que nos dan los espíritus.

\- Eso explica sus habilidades que poseen.

\- Además, los Caballeros de Athena no poseen la técnica de recuperación, la única que posee ese don es Kurumi.

\- Y también Ramón – señaló Francine.

\- Ya las demás somos guerreras – indicó la alemana – cada usa distintas armas o poderes.

\- Las Mahou Shoujo no son unas chicas que se les deba tener debilidad. Siguiente pregunta… "¿Algunas de ustedes están interesadas en otras chicas?"

\- ¿O sea lesbianas? – dijo Mia.

\- Eso es lo que entiendo.

\- Pues… - todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la francesa la cual ni se inmutó y río.

\- Vamos, soy la única que lo acepta con ganas. Porque creo que habría otra como yo – la rubia miró de reojo a Kurumi que solo se sonrojó de golpe - ¿verdad?

\- A-A lo mejor hay alguien más – los nervios invadieron a Kurumi.

\- Espera Kurumi, pero si mal no recuerdo tu no eras…

\- ¡Siguiente pregunta! – dijo War Nurse con los nervios matándola.

\- Está bien, relájate. Esta pregunta es algo rara, pero aun así la leeré. "¿Ramón podría derrotarlas a todas juntas?"

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el hondureño se sorprendió por esto.

\- N-No creo que pueda – dijo Yasmina.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas amigo?

\- Ni cuando dominaba el cosmos al 100% pude derrotar a Chevalier con algo de esfuerzo.

\- C-Creo que recuerdo eso.

\- Miren, creo que lo dejaré de este modo. Las Saintias que se supone que son las guerreras más fuertes hasta que aparecimos nosotros, si la Mahou Shoujo más fuerte que es Chevalier Francine con su máximo poder puede alcanzar el cosmos de Shinonome, entonces te deja entender que hasta Esperanza con su espada pudiera derrotarla – explicaba Ramón – yo las acabaría con mucha facilidad, creo que ni necesitaría abrir los ojos, ni que digamos de Rafael. Solo estornudaría y todas estarían muertas.

\- Q-Que buena comparación – dijo Mia con un tic en el ojo hasta que de la nada saltó hasta el hondureño el cual ni se inmutó y con su mano derecha, lanzó un poco de su cosmos el cual hizo que la rubia saliera volando lejos del coliseo de batalla.

\- ¿Lo ven?

\- Al menos hiciste algo bueno – dijo Tamara sonriendo.

\- ¿No se preocupan por ella? – preguntó Akane.

\- No, estará bien – dijeron todas a excepciones de Kurumi y Asuka.

\- Bien, mientras esperamos que Mia vuelva, responda la última pregunta… "¿Se sorprenderían ante la existencia de chicos mágicos?"

\- ¿De chicos mágicos? – la líder de las chicas habló – sería interesante ver eso, aunque a lo mejor también sea extraño verlos con estos trajes.

\- No creo que eso sea realmente obligatorio – dijo Joan con una gota de sudor por lo dicho por su hermanastra.

\- Creo que no sería raro – dijo Pei Pei – sería divertido.

\- Bueno, con eso, terminamos de nuevo con las Mahou Shoujo – el ninja hizo que el público comenzara a aplaudir con ganas – ahora lo que vienen son preguntas individuales a algunos de ustedes, así que comenzaremos con la recta final de este especial.

\- Hasta que por fin – dijo Shinonome.

\- Me estimado Ramón, aquí van preguntas para ti – el ninja se acercó al moreno – dime, "Un estimado de tu poder total en números."

\- ¿Mi poder? La verdad es que nunca me fijé en eso. Pero creo que no solo debo ser yo, también Rafael y Joan.

\- ¿También? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Sí, y creo que si lo pienso bien queda algo así – el chico sacó una pizarra y unos segundos después de estar escribiendo algo y que Rafael y Joan le ayudaran, lo mostró.

\- ¿Y eso que es? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Según lo que pienso y lo que he analizado con Joan y Rafael es lo siguiente. Poniendo a Joan como base, él sería un 25. Las Saintias serían un 15.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Nomi sorprendida.

\- Sí, los chicos que apenas están en su inicio de entrenamiento, son un 5.

\- ¿Nos están discriminando? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- Las Mahou Shoujo serían un 10, mientras que los Caballeros Dorados que serían Esperanza y Shinji, tendrían 18 y 19 respectivamente.

\- ¿Somos superiores? – la española miró a Honjou la cual solo frunció el ceño – eso me gusta.

\- Luego de eso, solo quedamos Rafael y yo.

\- ¿Y su poder sería?

\- Bueno… - el hondureño habló – yo tendría un poder de 35 y Rafael que es el más fuerte tendría 40.

\- ¡¿Tan fuertes son?! – exclamaron muchos.

\- Más o menos.

\- Eso sí que es poder – dijo el ninja que luego miró al público – miro que muchos quedaron helados.

\- ¿Y del ninja? – preguntó Shinzuke.

\- No importo yo, y como miro que Mia no viene haré la siguiente pregunta y de nuevo para mi compadre Ramón y esta te dejará en jaque. "Si tu existencia dependiera de besar a una de tus tantas dependientas ¿quién sería?"

\- P-Pues… eso… - los nervios pudieron con el chico el cual solo sintió cuando todas sus pretendientes llegaron junto a él – está difícil.

\- Aunque creo que ya te salvaste.

\- ¿Qué dices Francine? – preguntó Claudia.

\- Bueno, la pregunta dijo que, si besase, pero él ya besó a tres chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – dijeron las japonesas a excepción de Asuka.

\- Sí, besó a Tamara, a Asuka y también a Claudia, aunque no cuento la vez que me besó a mí.

\- ¡¿Es cierto Ramón?! – preguntó una molesta Claudia acompañada de las demás chicas del harem.

\- Lo diré así, con Volkova fue un accidente, el beso con Chevalier fue también un accidente, con Otori… no necesita explicación ya que fuimos novios y con Claudia, bueno, tenemos nuestra historia.

\- Creo que ya fue salvado Rin, pero no creo que se salve de la putiza que le espera jaja – río el presentador – mi estimado Joan Fábregas. Esta pregunta es inocente y de rutina.

\- ¿Así?

\- Dime amigo, "¿Harías roleplay en la cama con Tsukumo?"

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todo el mundo miró a la pareja la cual quedó súper roja. Joan sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo y Tsukumo solo pudo esconder su rostro en sus manos.

\- ¿R-Roleplay?

\- Eso explica porque el otro día llevabas en una bolsa con algunos disfraces.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso Rafael?!

\- ¿Te divertiste Carlos? – habló Esperanza con un aura negra envolviéndola.

\- N-No es lo que creen…

\- Por eso es que el otro día escuchaba en el cuarto de Tsukumo-Senpai algunos gritos – decía Akane para susto de muchos.

\- ¿Q-Que escuchaste?

\- No sé porque, pero en esos momentos solo escuchaba a Fábregas-san decirle a Tsukumo-Senpai "Dime conejita, ¿te gusta esta zanahoria?" y Tsukumo-Senpai solo podía medio hablar entre gemidos y quejidos y solo podía decir "¡Me gusta Joan! ¡por favor! ¡Dame más fuerte! ¡Destrózame con esa zanahoria gigante!"

\- ¿Q-Q-Que cosa? – Joan deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

\- ¿P-Por qué no vamos a la siguiente pregunta? – dijo la peli negra la cual sentía que la cara le ardía con fuerza.

\- B-Bien, no nos meteremos en la vida sexual de Tsukumo y Joan, ni tampoco mencionaré los gritos que da ella ni los gemidos que lanza Joan, así que procederé a la siguiente pregunta – lo dicho por el ninja casi desmaya a la pareja y sin que decir de Magdalena y Mia las cuales sentían que el alma se les iba del cuerpo – Esperanza Cortés del Rio, esta pregunta es algo fuerte, pero respóndela. "Del uno al millón ¿qué tanto odias a Honjou?"

\- Esa no es pregunta fuerte, es algo muy lindo de preguntar – dijo la española siendo vista por la peli vino tinto – podemos decir que infinito más uno.

\- Pues el sentimiento es mutuo – respondió Honjou mirándola muy furiosa.

\- Bueno, es que es inglesa y ellos son unos malditos presumidos.

\- ¡Cortés, eso es de mala educación! – dijo Claire mirándola molesta.

\- Déjala, después de todo es española, y ellos tienen mala educación como esclavos idiotas.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste maldita?! – Esperanza preparó su espada en su brazo derecho y Honjou igual preparó sus flechas y Claire sacó su espada Excalibur y justo cuando lanzaron los ataques hacia la otra.

\- Hola, ¿de qué me perdí? – justo apareció Mia y no se dio cuenta de que los tres ataques de las chicas iban hacia ella - ¿Por qué siento que desearía no haber vuelto?

No cabe decir como quedó Mia luego de recibir el poder de la Excalibur de Claire, las Flechas Fantasmales de Honjou y la Espada del Cid de Esperanza.

\- Eso me gustó mucho – dijo Tamara sonriendo – que se haga de nuevo.

\- Bueno, después pueden hacerle eso a Mia. Ahora vamos con la Saintia de Perseo, Shiho Nomi. "Tienes una oportunidad de estar con Ramón, pero para ello debes abandonar tu puesto de presidenta y cedérselo a Yasmina, él hará lo que quiera con la academia ¿aceptas?"

\- Pues eso es más que obvio – dijo con seriedad la chica, pero luego sonrió y fue junto con el hondureño a abrazarlo, incluso el chico llegó a sentir los pechos de Nomi en su brazo – lo siento chicas, pero Yasmina-san tendrá el poder sobre la Academia.

\- Eso me gusta – el chico río malvadamente para luego sacar lencería demasiado sexy y las chicas se pusieron rojas – desde hoy, como Presidente del Consejo, las chicas vestirán estos trajes, sino, se les bajará más de la mitad de su nota.

\- ¡No seas pervertido! – Shinonome y Kurashiki llegaron a darle con todo su cosmos al peli rosa mientras la castaña de cabello corto seguía abrazando al hondureño.

\- ¿T-Te puedes separar Presidenta? – dijo Nakano con un tic en el ojo.

\- No, pero creo que por el momento me quedaré con Maldonado-san – dijo la Saintia más poderosa.

\- Por el momento, aunque las demás estén algo molestas, creo que no hay nada de malo con que Shiho se quede así.

\- ¡¿Cómo que está bien?! – exclamaron las pretendientes del chico.

\- Maiko Kurashiki, responde. "¿Es verdad que escondes un álbum de fotos de Rafael?"

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la mayoría miró a la peli roja y también al mexicano mayor que se quedaron ambos rojos.

\- ¿Haces eso? – preguntó Nomi aun sentada en las piernas de Ramón.

\- ¡C-Claro que no! No hago eso…

\- ¿A no? – el ninja desapareció un momento, luego de un segundo apareció con un libro que decía "Fotos privadas, no tocar" – pues dinos, ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Q-Q-Que? – la cara de la peli roja se confundía con su cabello.

\- Veamos – el ninja hojeó un poco las hojas y luego lo cerró con algo de fuerza – Rafael, amigo, deberías ver esto.

\- ¡No! – antes de que Kurashiki le quitara el libro, el ninja le tiró agua en la cara e hizo que se cayera al suelo gritando un poco.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Rafael miró el álbum que le pasó el ninja y cuando lo hojeó se quedó sumamente rojo - ¿q-que es esto?

\- ¡No lo mires! – Kurashiki intentó quitárselo, pero el álbum salió volando hacia la mesa en la que estaban las Mahou Shoujo y justo en donde estaba Pei Pei la cual al ver el álbum solo lo escondió en su asiento.

\- Creo que esta noche me voy a manosear – dijo en voz baja la chica.

\- Última pregunta y es para Tsubasa. "Normalmente eres protagonista, pero aquí eres una mera secundaria ¿te afecta en algo?"

\- L-La verdad, es que no me interesa mucho eso, creo que si estoy siempre en el elenco no pasará nada.

\- No sintieron eso raro – dijo Nakano – siento como si estuviéramos en otro lado.

\- No crean, todos somos humanos y es normal sentir que alguien más nos observa.

\- Bueno, sin más, damos por terminado este especial de Preguntas y Respuestas – el público entero estalló en aplausos y gritos fuertes hacia los chicos y chicas.

\- ¡Fue muy divertido! – dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

\- Sí, realmente fue entretenido – dijo Asuka.

\- El especial ya terminó Nomi, ya bájate de Maldonado – reclamó Shinonome a la Presidenta la cual solo se aferró al moreno y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara.

\- Bueno, por mientras a Ramón se lo madrean, voy a contestar las preguntas que Redentor me hizo. Veamos… "¿Quién crees que sea la brigadier, la líder de la brigada de Babel de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, la de la máscara?"

\- Pues no me hagas caso, pero… - el ninja miró de reojo a Francine la cual notó los ojos del presentador mirándola – creo que ella tiene mucho parecido.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – dijo la francesa.

\- Nada, no creas que me pareces una villana con máscara que intenta matar a tus compañeras Mahou Shoujo.

\- Pues no sé porque piensas eso, pero lo único que les rompería a mis compañeras sería la vagi…

\- ¡Francine / -san!

\- "¿Cuál ha sido para ti el peor error que se ha cometido en toda la historia de la humanidad y que debió haber sido reparado en el pasado?"

\- Que haya nacido Mia – dijo Tamara.

\- ¡Ya paren con el bullying! – reclamó la chica de cabello rubio.

\- Mira amigo, creo que la humanidad ha tenido muchos errores. Uno de ellos fue el de las pandemias, que por no seguir indicaciones los virus se expenden por todo el mundo, ya vemos el caso del coronavirus. También está el caso del hundimiento del Titanic, miles de cosas pudieron haberse precavido para evitar el desastre. Creo que si las personas hicieran caso a las advertencias no pasaríamos estos momentos tan malos.

\- Vaya, muchas cosas hemos cometido mal a través del tiempo.

\- ¡Pero! Lo más lamentable que ha hecho la humanidad es… no sacar una nueva temporada de las musas, que los autores hayan matado a Claudia, Francine, Magdalena y a las demás Mahou Shoujo. ¡Por favor, que en el final del manga revivan!

\- Bien dicho.

\- "¿Qué ha sido lo que más te ha decepcionado de tu anime favorito, aunque sea un pequeñito detalle ahí?"

\- En Caballeros del Zodiaco que todo iba bien en la saga de Hades y justo cuando la terminan iban a sacar una película que se llamó Obertura al cielo y resultó ser una mierda completa. También el anime de Saint Seiya Saintia Sho, de donde saqué todo lo de las chicas tuvo una animación de mierda, cambiaron muchas cosas del manga y lo peor, solo 10 míseros capítulos tuvo el anime y dando como finalizando la batalla contra Eris, la diosa de la discordia. El manga aún se publica y no han terminado esa batalla.

\- Se nota que eres fan de esa franquicia – dijo Nomi.

\- Sí, mucho. "¿El Rey Felipe VI de España debió haber pedido perdón a lo que España hizo durante la colonización durante 300 años en México o nosotros los mexicanos deberíamos estar agradecidos de que España no cometió homicidios de indios como los ingleses y darnos varias cosas a cambios?"

\- Bueno…

\- Aunque los españoles nos vinieron a implementar muchas cosas a la fuerza, hay que agradecer que por lo menos no nos hicieron tanto daño – dijo Joan – los ingleses no fueron lo mismo.

\- Como siempre, los ingleses son unos malditos barbaros sin cerebro – dijo Esperanza.

\- ¡Te callas Cortés!

\- ¡Ciérrame la boca!

\- Bueno, creo que el Rey Felipe si debió pedir perdón a todos los que pertenecieron a Nueva España por los 300 años que estuvieron bajo poder español. Pero creo que al final de todas las cosas todo terminó bien.

\- Sí, los españoles somos piadosos, pero no somos ingleses, sucios, asquerosos y mal agradecidos.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! – Joan y Rafael detuvieron a Honjou que por un poco se le lanzaba a la española mientras que Mia detuvo a Claire que quería matar a la española.

\- Bueno, también quiero dejar en claro, a lo mejor se recuerde que hice una lista de mis chicas favoritas del anime en un especial de mi fic principal de Hachinai, pero esta vez lo voy a hacer ya definitivo.

\- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó Aoi a Iwaki que tampoco entendió nada.

\- Mi lista de chicas favoritas de algunos animes es este…

.

**Love Live.** _Umi Sonoda._

**Love Live Sunshine.** _Kanan Matsuura._

**BanG Dream.** _Tae Hanazono / Kasumi Toyama (Poppin' Party)_

_Lisa Imai (Roselia)_

_Tomoe Udagawa / Himari Uehara (Afterglow)_

_Misaki Okusawa (Hello Happy World)_

_Chisato Shirasagi (Pastel Palettes)_

_Mashiro Kurata (Morfonica)_

_Rei Wakana (Raise a Suilen)_

**Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.** _Ryo Shinonome / Ayaka Nakano._

**Kandagawa Jet Girls.** _Al principio dije que Rin, pero definitivamente me gusta más Misa Aoi._

**Tamayomi.** _Dije que Tamaki en un principio, pero viéndome de nuevo el anime, la ganadora es Rei Okada._

**Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.** _Hikari Kagura / Kaoruko Hanayagi._

**Senran Kagura.** _Asuka / Yumi._

**Mahou Shoujo Tokushushen Asuka.** _Asuka Otori / Estrella Claudia._

**Infinite Stratos.** _Houki Shinonono._

**Saint Seiya.** _Está difícil, pero me gusta Shoko de Equuleus._

.

\- ¡¿Y yo dónde estoy?! – reclamaron algunas.

\- Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo y evitaremos que alguien se asesine – el ninja sonrió – bueno público bello, mil gracias por quedarse hasta tarde y vernos a todos. Este segmento fue patrocinado por nada. Compre nada y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este fic, Cinderella Nine. El Poder del Cosmos.

El público estalló en miles de aplausos mientras se levantaban, al igual que los chicos y chicas que hacían una reverencia.

Justo después de eso, Nomi tomó del brazo a Ramón, que luego fue bombardeado por Nakano, Shinonome, Claudia y Asuka las cuales querían tener al chico para sí.

En un descuido, Tsukumo llevó a Joan detrás de un lugar del escenario donde solo se miraba muchos corazones y algunas ropas de vestir cayendo al suelo.

De ahí, las luces se fueron apagando y sin más, el especial llegó a su fin.

Luego de eso, sonó la canción de Molotov, Frijolero y Mia supo de que trataba.

\- ¡¿Por qué le hacen tanto bullying a Estados Unidos?!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_¡Uf! _

_Muy largo el especial, pero, aun así, cumplí._

_Sé que a lo mejor muchas dudas surgieron sobre algunos eventos o personajes, pero todo esto se verá más adelante._

_La próxima semana volvemos a nuestra programación habitual._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	25. El nuevo líder es anunciado

**Tengo el corazón hecho pedazos…**

**Responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior al especial.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues sí, una vez aceptados los sentimientos de ambos, ya pudieron iniciar una relación, pero Claudia quedó en el camino a punto de confesarse y Kurumi quedó igual. Los sucesores serán anunciados y al ganador, verás quien es. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__A pesar de que la relación de Asuka y Ramón trajo sentimientos rotos hacia Kurumi y Claudia, también es el inicio de algo más macabro que ocurrirá más adelante. Huesca se comporta muy extraño y aquí, verás algo de esa actitud suya. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noticia de la relación de Asuka y Ramón fue motivo de alegría para las Mahou Shoujo que esperaban su afuera junto a los mexicanos para ver al Gran Orador el cual anunciaría a sus sucesores.

Aunque esto no fue tomado tan bien por algunas personas las cuales desconocían que ambos chicos estaban en una relación de ese modo.

Kurumi desde siempre había querido a Asuka, no solo como su mejor amiga ni la persona que la sacó de la oscuridad cuando más lo necesitó, sino como algo más, la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Llegó a tener esos sentimientos fuertes por la peli gris, esperando que algún día le fuera a corresponder y fuerana algo más, pero la verdad, es que nunca se imaginó que su amada Asuka ya tuviera a alguien más en su vida, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella y el hondureño se estaban viendo de forma romántica.

Joan y Rafael estaban con Claudia la cual solo se veía súper triste por la forma en la que se reveló el romance entre su amado hondureño y su compañera de armas, de la cual ya tenía sospecha que andaban en algo, pero trató de negarlo ya que creyó que estaba exagerando, pero vaya que se equivocó.

La mexicana estaba con el corazón destrozado y las emociones caídas, por el momento quería caerse a llorar al suelo, pero no iba a ser un show en el sitio y decirle a Ramón que estaba enamorada de él, ya tenía novia y no iba a hacerle nada ni cambiar la amistad que tenían.

Joan estaba preocupado por su hermana, sabía que algo así estaba muy mal, no pensó que Ramón se fuera a enamorar de su amiga peli gris la cual apenas llevaban algunos días de conocerse.

Pero luego, llegó el momento que le helaría un poco la sangre a Joan y Rafael y fue cuando la morena se fue hacia los chicos y esto los puso nerviosos.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Claud? - preguntó su hermano.

\- … - la chica no respondió y solo llegó a donde estaban las demás Mahou Shoujo felicitando a Asuka y Ramón, pero llegó un momento en el que la mexicana estuvo frente a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto Claudia? – preguntó Francine - ¿a poco no es genial que Asuka ya esté con alguien?

\- S-Sí, es muy genial – la voz de Claudia se escuchaba bastante normal, pero su hermano y Rafael estaban seguros que la chica hacia un esfuerzo monumental para no quebrarse en ese momento.

\- Me alegra que acepten nuestra relación – dijo el hondureño – al final de todo solo quiero que Asuka esté contenta y me encargaré de hacerla feliz.

\- ¡Así se habla! – Mia puso su pulgar en alto – espero que eso sea correcto, al menos eres fuerte, así que podrás cuidar bien de Asuka.

\- Eso sí, lo haré.

\- Por cierto – Francine abrazó del cuello al moreno – si quieres puedo darte consejos sobre algunas buenas posiciones del kamasutra, conozco una cuantas que son muy excitantes.

\- ¡Francine! – gritó Asuka totalmente roja, incluso Ramón tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Solo bromeo mujer, por el momento solo quiero que sean felices ustedes dos.

\- Gracias – la peli gris se calmó y solo se acercó a su querido moreno el cual la abrazó. Cabe decir que Asuka era más alta que el chico (**Asuka mide 1.65 m y Ramón 1.58 m, pero como esto fue hace 3 años, en ese entonces pongo que Asuka medía 1.60 y Ramón 1.53 m**).

\- Por cierto, ¿para cuándo la boda? – molestó la rubia estadounidense.

\- ¡¿C-Como que boda?! – Asuka se puso algo roja por esto.

\- Ahí veremos, por el momento creo que solo queda disfrutar el noviazgo – respondió el chico.

\- Así se habla – Calvera lo abrazó del cuello mientras le daba con el puño en la cabeza – espero que no la cagues, porque si no te daré con un bate de béisbol hasta que te desangres.

\- N-No me jodas Calvera – decía el hondureño mientras trataba de liberarse – solo enfócate en tu relación.

\- Vamos, Rafael y yo ya tenemos planes, así que solo queda Joan que se nos junte.

\- Señores, señoritas – el encargado de la entrada del Templo Mayor llamó la atención de todos los presentes – el Gran Orador los espera.

\- G-Gracias – los demás solo se pusieron serios y se dirigieron en fila hacia el interior del Templo.

Rafael, Ramón y Joan entraron al sitio por delante, las demás Mahou Shoujo iban detrás de ellos, incluso Calvera iba con ellos, por alguna razón el Gran Orador la llamó también.

Cuando llegaron al frente del Patriarca del Imperio Azteca, notaron que había alguien más en el sitio.

\- ¿Huesca? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Soy su hijo y tengo que estar aquí cuando me nombre nuevo Gran Orador – decía un poco arrogante el chico el cual dejó un mal augurio en las Mahou Shoujo, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

\- Calma Huesca, por el momento solo hablaré un poco sobre cómo vamos a hacer esto.

\- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? Padre, soy tu hijo, por obvias razones deberías nombrarme a mi Gran Orador.

\- Huesca – la voz gruesa del mandatario hizo que su primogénito se callara – basta, decidiré a mi sucesor con solo pensarlo un poco más, pero por el momento solo mencionaré a los que tengo en cuenta para ser mi sucesor.

\- Padre – el joven solo apretó los puños en señal de impotencia.

\- Bien, creo que he hablado demás, entonces vamos a hablar en paz – el Gran Orador miró a los jóvenes – arrodíllense.

\- Sí – todo el mundo se postró en una rodilla, solo los guardias que estaban de pie.

\- Desde tiempos mitológicos, nuestro pueblo fue bautizado por los dioses Ometéotl y Xochiquétzal, los cuales fueron los padres del gran Quetzalcóatl y fundador del pueblo azteca. Desde ese entonces, cada cierto tiempo, un Gran Orador es puesto en el sitio para dirigir al pueblo mexica, por el momento esto ya lo deben saber.

\- Sí – respondieron todos.

\- Así es que, por el momento, debo anunciar que mi retiro no será en vano, ya que considero que hay buenos sucesores a mi puesto, pero creo que solo uno será acreedor de gran puesto, por lo que, con permiso de Quetzalcóatl, he de anunciar a los que considero mis candidatos a sucesor.

El Gran Orador se levantó y solo echó una mirada a los jóvenes que estaban ahí presentes.

\- ¡Quetzalcóatl, alúmbrame con tu sabiduría y dime si está es la decisión correcta! – anunció con fuerza al techo y estuvo un rato mirando al cielo falso del lugar hasta que bajó la mirada más calmado y relajado y finalmente habló – pasen al frente… Huesca, Rafael Alférez y Calvera Moctezuma.

Huesca no se inmutó ante esto ya que sabía que su padre debía llamarlo por ser su vástago.

En cambio, la pareja se sorprendió de esto, más Rafael que no sabía porque lo llamaba, aunque su pareja no tenía idea de porque la llamaban también, pero ambos solo hicieron caso y dieron un paso al frente hasta colocarse frente al Gran Orador.

\- ¿Se preguntarán porque los llamo a ustedes? – Rafael y Calvera asintieron – Rafael, al igual que Huesca eres un gran guerrero y alguien muy valioso para el ejército Azteca, así que consideré que también eres alguien digno del puesto.

\- Me siento muy honrado de esta oportunidad – dijo el peli negro el cual estaba muy emocionado de tan gran puesto. Huesca ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Calvera, al ser pareja oficial de Rafael, también eres alguien que debo dejar como posible sucesora, tu bondad y amabilidad en el pueblo de Tenochtitlan con lo que eres muy querida en todo el mundo. Pero eso también te deja como posible sucesora.

\- Le estoy eternamente agradecida por esta oportunidad.

\- A lo mejor se pregunten quien será, pero lamento decirles que mañana al medio día anunciaré oficialmente al próximo Gran Orador.

\- ¿Mañana al medio día? – todos quedaron impresionados por eso y solo quedaba esperar unas cuantas horas para que el próximo gobernante fuera anunciado.

\- Sin más, pueden retirarse, solo queda decir una cosa más – el Gran Orador miró al hondureño que estaba junto a la japonesa de cabello gris – felicidades Ramón, Asuka Otori por su noviazgo.

\- G-Gran Orador – ambos chicos se pusieron rojos por el momento que les hacía pasar el mandatario, pero esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Huesca el cual echó de reojo a la peli gris y de inmediato volteó de nuevo la mirada hacia su padre.

\- _Esa chica… se parece mucho a… será una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi plan – _pensó el primogénito del Gran Orador sonriendo malvadamente, pero evitó hacer algún gesto frente a su padre.

\- Bueno, damos por finalizada la reunión y pueden retirarse, no olvidando que mañana al medio día deben estar presentes para anunciar al sucesor de mi puesto. Hasta entonces, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Gran Orador – los demás solo atinaron a retirarse del sitio, Huesca se quedó un poco más a hablar con su padre, pero el chico no se veía nada contento.

\- ¿Por qué padre? ¡¿Por qué también llamaste a Alférez y a su novia?! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con el Imperio, por una vez escúchame, presiento algo.

\- No lo haré, sé que estás exaltado por esto, pero debes esperar a mi respuesta definitivamente, y no aceptaré más berrinches de tu parte Huesca, si vas a hacer mi sucesor, compórtate como tal – y sin más, el Gran Orador se fue del sitio dejando solo a su hijo el cual solo sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Así que ellos también se meterán en mi camino? Creo que deberé hacer algo al respecto – Huesca se fue del sitio por otro lado que no fuera la entrada principal y mientras se alejaba del Templo Mayor y su cosmos maligno se manifestaba y al estar solo, habló al viento – necesito que me hagan un favor y se encarguen de Rafael Alférez y su estúpida novia, quiero darles una lección que no olvidarán.

**.**

Mientras que con los demás…

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijeron todos los demás a Rafael y Calvera los cuales estaban algo alegres de que fueron nombrados candidatos a sucesores.

\- G-Gracias chicos – dijo Rafael mientras tenía entre sus brazos a su querida peli negra.

\- Creo que por el momento debemos asumir que una de nosotros será el próximo líder de la ciudad – dijo Calvera.

\- No solo eso, piensen en esto, si Rafael o tu Calvera son anunciados como sucesores del Gran Orador, al casarse con el otro, podrán ser reyes juntos, ¿no les parece genial?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, no suena tan mal.

\- ¡Brindemos por Rafael y Calvera! – Francine levantó un vaso con ponche y los demás hicieron lo mismo y solo se preparaban para brindar - ¿Quién es lo que quiere el Seguro Social?

\- ¡Salud! – respondieron todos, pero la francesa respondió algo diferente.

\- ¡Sexo anal!

\- ¡Francine! – respondieron los demás.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Es bien rico, pero me gusta más tijerear.

\- Que pervertida eres – dijo Magdalena.

\- Bueno, al menos no dices eso cuando piensas en Jo… - antes de que terminara, la peli roja le tapó la boca mientras se ponía algo roja.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Mia intentó hacer hablar a la francesa, pero Magdalena le impedía hablar.

\- Bueno, creo que lo importante es saber que tendremos a lo mejor un nuevo Rey – Claudia río un poco con esto, aunque Joan bien sabía que la risa de su hermana era fingida ya que estaba con los ánimos por el suelo.

\- Pero los que realmente están disfrutando el momento son esos dos – Tamara señaló hacia atrás y se veía a Asuka y Ramón hablando felices de la vida.

\- Parece que la pareja está feliz que tiene su momento romántico – dijo Calvera riendo un poco, pero eso llamó la atención de su novio.

\- Calvera, ¿sabías que esos dos andaban en algo?

\- Sí, yo le hice saber a Ramón que se había enamorado de Asuka, cosa que él negó con mucho entusiasmo, hasta que finalmente aceptó.

\- Sí, eso fue difícil – ahora fue Francine – imagínate con lo de Asuka, me costó mucho hacerle ver que se había enamorado a primera vista de él, aunque pensé que no quedarían en nada, finalmente ambos se confesaron y andan, creo que hacen buena pareja.

\- Sí, lo hacen – dijo la mexicana disimulando un tono amable, aunque esto solo era una máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Eso significa que van a poder dormir juntos – pensó un poco la francesa – eso me da una idea.

\- ¿Qué harás? – sin prestar atención, la rubia de cabello corto fue donde estaba la pareja y luego de hablar un poco, Asuka salió persiguiendo a Francine mientras esta solo corría y se reía al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ramón, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Mia le preguntó al hondureño el cual solo río nerviosamente y estaba algo sonrojado.

\- F-Francine vino a preguntarnos si desde ahora deberíamos dormir juntos o que, entonces Asuka le dijo que eso no debía preguntar ya que ambos decidiríamos si hacíamos eso, pero entonces preguntó ella si ya teníamos protección, Asuka no entendió hasta que Francine me dio esto – Ramón mostró un par de condones – me dijo que eran de buena marca y que se pegaban tanto a la piel que se sentiría que no estaba usando nada y dicho eso, ya ven lo que pasó.

\- ¡Vamos Asuka! Una vez no hace daño – Francine estaba corriendo mientras Asuka la seguía.

\- ¡Aun somos jóvenes! ¡No podemos hacerlo! – Asuka corría tras ella.

\- Creo que esto será una larga noche.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Joan por alguna razón se levantó, pero al notar la habitación, notó que solo faltaba una persona en el sitio, era su hermana.

Rafael y Calvera como siempre dormían juntos, incluso notó a Tamara y Pei Pei durmiendo juntas, y en un saco estaban Mia y Magdalena. Pero en otro saco estaban Asuka y Ramón durmiendo juntos, pero no solo ellos, por alguna razón Francine estaba con ellos, abrazando a la peli gris, pero completamente desnuda.

\- ¿P-Por qué Francine es así? – Joan se fue del sitio y justo al salir, notó de lejos como su hermana se alejaba del sitio y este, decidió seguirla.

Un momento después, el castaño llegó a un lugar apartado de la ciudad y notó a Claudia parada viendo al cielo.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Claud? – preguntó.

\- Carlos – la chica solo dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano el cual estaba preocupado por ella – no sabes que es malo estar despierto hasta tarde.

\- No eres quien para decirme eso.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no me puedo dormir, mira las noticias que han pasado hoy, ha pasado mucho, es más, estoy feliz porque Rafael pueda ser el próximo líder de Tenochtitlan, Calvera estará a su lado, incluso Ramón y Asuka… formalizaron.

\- Claud.

\- Realmente hacen buena pareja como dice Francine, sus actitudes son iguales y creo que eso hizo que se enamoraran.

\- Claudia.

\- Felicitarlos es algo que se me viene bien, así les deseo lo mejor en su relación.

\- ¡Estrella Claudia Fábregas Díaz! – Joan sin más abrazó con fuerza a su hermana la cual solo quedó helada en el lugar - ¿Por qué te sigues dejando llevar por la mentira? Ya deja de fingir y libera lo que sientes.

\- Pero no hago eso… solo pienso algo.

\- Por favor Claud, ya deja de fingir – cuando el menor dijo eso, sintió como su hombro estaba mojándose, así que cuando levantó la mirada notó que era - ¿Claud?

\- E-Es que es difícil fingir normalidad con esto – los ojos de la mexicana se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - ¿p-por qué no me declaré cuando tuve oportunidad?

\- Ramón no tenía culpa, él no sabía de tus sentimientos – el castaño abrazó con fuerza a Claudia – déjalo salir hermana.

\- Y-Yo… - finalmente la peli negra no pudo aguantar más el sentimiento de ese rechazo indirecto, pero todo se soltó en un llanto incontrolable de parte de Claudia siendo abrazada por su hermano.

\- No te preocupes Claud, todo estará bien – Joan solo pensaba en su hermana y en sus sentimientos destrozados, pero solo tenía un pensamiento – _eres un idiota Ramón, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Claud por ti? Más tarde me encargaré de saldar cuentas contigo._

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día del gran anuncio, el más esperado en años desde que el Gran Orador está en el trono y era el descubrir a los sucesores del Gran Orador.

Cuando llegó el momento, todos los chicos estaban listos para recibir a los indicados. Las Mahou Shoujo estaban vestidas con sus trajes mágicos, mientras que Ramón estaba con su vestimenta shinobi, mientras que Joan y Rafael estaban con vestimentas similares a las de Claudia, solo que de forma más varonil. Calvera estaba con una vestimenta similar a la de la hermana de Joan, solo que de color rojo y con una falda.

Justo todo el pueblo de Tenochtitlan se reunió debajo del Templo Mayor esperando el anuncio del próximo sucesor del Gran Orador. Tal y como lo dijo, el mandamás del pueblo salió de sus aposentos y se paró frente a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Tenochtitlan! – su voz llamó la atención de todos – hoy, Quetzalcóatl pasará sus alas al próximo Gran Orador, el cual deberá reinar el pueblo con justicia y compasión, sabiendo que algún día nuestros enemigos pueden aparecer y traer el mal al pueblo. Por eso, hoy dejo el Imperio en manos de alguien a quien considero, el más apto para gobernar el pueblo. Por eso, presentaré a los tres candidatos al puesto.

Todo el mundo notó como pasaban al frente tres jóvenes, los cuales reconocían muy bien.

\- ¡Huesca! – el peli blanco entró al sitio y solo dio un rápido vistazo al pueblo sin hacer ningún saludo - ¡Rafael Alférez! – al decir, el nombre mucha gente quedó extrañada, pero aun así aplaudieron con fuerza al joven peli negro el cual les regresó el saludo - ¡Calvera Moctezuma! – la chica pasó frente a todos y también fue bombardeada por aplausos, en especial de parte de hombres.

\- Que linda se ve Calvera – dijo Joan mirando a la novia de su amigo.

\- Sí, realmente se lució el vestir ese traje – respondió Ramón, aunque solo se ganó la mirada seria de Joan - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – respondió de manera fría el castaño, cosa que extrañó al hondureño.

\- Claudia, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? – Ramón miró a la moren la cual no respondió y solo desvió la mirada algo triste - ¿Claudia?

\- Arrodíllense muchachos – los tres candidatos lo hicieron – fue un momento de deliberación en tomar esta decisión tan difícil, pero creo que el dios Quetzalcóatl no se equivoca y honestamente, creo que es la decisión más correcta que he tomado – todo el mundo se puso en silencio mientras esperaban que el Gran Orador dijera la gran noticia - ¿estás listo para el puesto… Rafael Alférez?

\- ¿Qué? – todo el mundo quedó callado y más el mexicano de cabello negro el cual no creía que él fuera el elegido - ¿e-en serio señor?

\- Posees fuerza, poder, honradez, bondad, amabilidad, compasión y, sobre todo – el Gran Orador miró a Calvera – posees una mujer que te ama con el más limpio y puro amor, así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

\- Y-Yo… - el peli negro estaba con dudas, pero sintió la mano de su novia tomando la suya y luego, miró a sus amigos los cuales estaban súper emocionados y él supo cuál era su respuesta – acepto la voluntad de los dioses, señor.

\- Bien – la autoridad puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rafael y se miraba como le transfería un tipo de poder al peli negro el cual lo sintió por todo el cuerpo – desde ahora, Rafael Alférez, te nombro sucesor oficial del Imperio Azteca… ¡Pueblo de Tenochtitlan, Rafael Alférez se convertirá en mi nuevo sucesor! ¡Reverencias al próximo Gran Orador!

No cabe decir cuan fuerte fue el grito de la gente del pueblo los cuales le tenían mucho cariño al peli negro y fue muy bien recibido como el próximo sucesor del Gran Orador.

Incluso desde el público, los padres de Calvera celebraban esto.

\- ¡Ese es mi yerno! ¡Mi yerno será el próximo Gran Orador! – decía el padre de la chica celebrando como loco.

\- Amor, no se supone que lo odiabas y no querías que fuera pareja de Calvera – le reprochó de forma divertida la mujer dejándolo sonrojado.

\- L-La verdad es que puede ser un buen muchacho después de todo.

\- De verás que no tienes remedio – río la madre de Calvera.

**.**

El pueblo entero celebró durante toda la tarde el nombramiento de Rafael como el próximo sucesor del Gran Orador, tanto que todos comieron tanto que quedarían gordos.

Varis horas, cada quien se fue a su casa, mientras que los chicos se fueron a su habitación para dormir un poco.

Pero justo en la sala del Gran Orador…

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso padre?! – Huesca reclamaba fuerte - ¡¿Por qué nombraste al maldito de Rafael como sucesor?! ¡Soy tu hijo por un demonio!

\- Huesca, serás muy mi hijo, pero eso no significa que deba darte el trono del Imperio, no estás listo para eso.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

\- Noto en ti gran maldad, más que ninguna otra, no sé qué es, pero no creo que alguien así deba tener este puesto.

\- … - el chico solo bajó la mirada mientras sonreía de forma malvada - ¿así que lo descubriste?

\- Huesca… vete a dormir – el Gran Orador soltó un rayo de cosmos hacia su hijo que poco pudo hacer para evitar el efecto y este sin más, cayó dormido – no me imaginé que fueras a hacer algo así Huesca. Pero noto que en tu interior… está ese maldito dios, el dios que más hemos temido todo el pueblo azteca y México en general.

El Gran Orador miró de reojo a una de las ventanas del sitio y al ver como en el cielo llegaban nubes de lluvia, lo supo.

\- ¿No será que… volverá a la vida Tezcatlipoca?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	26. El enemigo se acerca

**No sé a dónde voy…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Muchas cosas pasaron, desde que Rafael fe elegido próximo líder, lo de Claudia y… pues ni idea, sabiendo como es Francine y su obsesión por molestar a Asuka, al menos nos damos una idea jaja. Lo de Huesca con Asuka se verá, pero más adelante y de ahí vendrá lo del rompimiento y el odio de Claudia hacia ella, tómalo como un spoiler. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Claudia está pasándola mal por el hecho de ver a su enamorado con otra chica, realmente duele. Pues sí, Rafael y Calvera podrían gobernar Tenochtitlan, pero como siempre algo suele suceder, aunque ya se irá viendo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Gran Orador había anunciado a su sucesor, cosa que finalmente se puso saber y que Rafael Alférez fuera el sucesor, era algo que algunos no se esperaban ya que normalmente el legítimo sucesor es el hijo de este, pero por alguna razón el Gran Orador seleccionó a otro para ser el próximo heredero.

En estos momentos, en la habitación de los chicos.

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos celebrando una pequeña fiesta en la que le festejaban el ascenso al mayor puesto del Imperio.

\- Quien sabe, aun no estoy seguro de que realmente sea el mejor candidato al puesto.

\- No te la calientes Rafael, al menos tendrás un apoyo como Calvera.

\- ¿Q-Que me quisiste decir Ramón? – la peli negra lo miró fijamente y luego se le lanzó a estrangularlo - ¡¿Qué me quisiste decir?!

\- C-Cálmate amor, déjalo – Rafael la alejó de su amigo hondureño el cual solo se seguía riendo, pero respirando algo fuerte.

\- Jaja, cálmate Calvera, solo era una broma.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Asuka se acercó al hondureño el cual solo asintió un poco, cosa que no fue tan bien vista de parte de Joan y Claudia.

\- Bueno, debes admitir que serás una buena reina – habló Francine – al menos eso creo.

\- Eso espero también, aunque mis padres deben estar hechos una fiesta.

\- ¿C-Crees que así me acepten? – preguntó Rafael.

\- Yo creo que sí, ahora serás jefe, no veo el problema.

\- Sí, aunque pienso que… - cuando el próximo Gran Orador iba a hablar, se quedó callado y todos los ahí presentes, quedaron alerta - ¿sintieron eso?

\- Sí, creo que alguna presencia maligna se aproxima – Joan se puso de pie – iré a ver.

\- Yo también – Ramón también se levantó.

\- Como próximo Gran Orador, debo luchar por mi pueblo, así que iré también.

\- ¡Lucharemos también! – Francine se levantó con las demás Mahou Shoujo.

\- No quiero que luchen, mejor descansen.

\- Vamos, al final somos Mahou Shoujo, así que debemos luchar también.

\- Hagamos algo – Joan miró al mexicano mayor – Rafael, tu quédate aquí y protege a Calvera.

\- Ni de broma, soy el próximo…

\- Aunque seas el próximo Gran Orador, recuerda que Calvera no sabe luchar, así que solo dedícate a protegerla por mientras ¿entendido? – lo dicho por Ramón haría que el mexicano mayor fuera a protestar, pero luego no encontró motivos para hacerlo, debía proteger a su mujer de todo peligro.

\- Bien… pero si tienen problemas, llámenme.

\- Está bien – todos se fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

Las Mahou Shoujo junto con los chicos fueron a donde estaban las presencias malignas. Las chicas se transformaron en sus formas de guerreras mágicas, mientras que Joan solo se transformó en la vestimenta azteca de guerrero, parecido al de su hermana, mientras que Ramón andaba con su vestimenta shinobi.

\- ¿Y a donde se siente?

\- Cerca de las afueras de Tenochtitlan, pero es que es raro que nadie más lo haya sentido, sino ya habría varios de los guerreros para acá.

\- Que extraño – unos minutos después de correr, llegaron al sitio el cual era un lugar totalmente abandonado, muy a las fueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó la alemana - ¿buscarlos o qué?

\- No, lo mejor será esperarlos, si vamos a su busca, nos tomarán por sorpresa.

\- Creo que es lo… - antes de que Mia terminará su frase, se dio vuelta y con su arma, apuntó a un objeto que venía hacia ella y logró destruirlo - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ni idea – Ramón sintió que algo venía hacia él, pero logró detenerlo con sus manos - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es una aguja venenosa – habló Joan mirando a la aguja que poseía el shinobi – en aquellos tiempos, las agujas venenosas se llenaban con el veneno de las ranas y estos al dispararle a los enemigos, caían enfermos por el veneno.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Esto es muy raro – Joan analizó un poco la aguja – esta no posee veneno normal, este está hecho de cosmos muy peligrosos, hay que tener cuidado.

\- ¡Ahí vienen más! – Pei Pei supo de que más proyectiles venían a ellas y logró darles a varios rompiéndolos, pero una de ellos tuvo la mala suerte de ser desviado - ¡Cuidado Mia!

\- ¿Eh? – la rubia no logró reaccionar a tiempo, pero Joan si pudo y se atravesó en medio, dándole la aguja en el pecho.

\- ¡Carlos! – Claudia corrió de inmediato a ver a su hermano menor, las demás también, en especial Mia que se sentía culpable de que le hayan dado.

\- Aguanta Joan, por favor – la rubia tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos ya que el joven castaño estaba retorciendo del dolor.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esta mierda duele! – se quejaba el chico agarrándose el pecho, cerca del corazón.

\- Déjame ver – Ramón llegó con su amigo y logró ver la herida – maldición, esto es más que una simple herida de aguja venenosa, esto es piedra de obsidiana.

\- ¿Piedra de Obsidiana? – las demás se quedaron viendo muy confundidas.

\- Es una piedra que se clava en partes del cuerpo y provoca que el enemigo comience a arder con fuerza, el calor puede llevarlo a la muerte.

\- ¡Pues sálvalo! ¡¿Qué esperas?! – exclamó Mia casi llorando.

\- Lo haré, pero te relajas – el ninja tomó el pedazo de obsidiana y lo extrajo del cuerpo de Joan el cual no pudo soportar más el dolor y terminó desmayándose.

\- ¡Joan / Carlos! – tanto Mia, Magdalena como su hermana estaban con el castaño el cual parecía haber sucumbido ante la obsidiana.

\- ¿Por qué se desmayó? – preguntó Asuka a su novio, más viendo como Kurumi lo atendía.

\- El poder de la obsidiana es demasiado fuerte para alguien como Joan, es demasiado calor que pega, pero déjame hacer algo – el moreno se acercó a su amigo mexicano y aplicó su técnica de curación para la cual la herida del joven se cerró – por el momento está bien.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste curarlo? – preguntó War Nurse.

\- Puedes ser una buena enfermera que puede curar todo Kurumi, pero una herida de una piedra de obsidiana es demasiado y no se cura de forma tan simple.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Necesito que se queden a descansar y cuiden de Joan, iré yo solo a investigar qué pasa con esto.

\- Iré contigo – Claudia quiso ir con el hondureño, pero este se negó.

\- No, quédate con Joan, él necesita a su hermana.

\- P-Pero…

\- Asuka, ¿vendrías conmigo?

\- Sí, iré yo – la peli gris se fue con su novio a buscar que pasaba, aunque no solo ellos se fueron, también Francine fue y Tamara.

Kurumi, Mia, Magdalena, Pei Pei y Claudia quedaron en el sitio junto con Joan el cual apenas se estaba recuperando. Aunque la mexicana quería ayudar a su hermano levantándose, Mia era la que se encargaba de esto ya que se seguía sintiendo culpable de que al castaño le hubiera herido por un descuido.

\- ¿Por qué no me puse más atenta? No estarías así ahorita.

\- No te eches la culpa Mia, fue mi culpa que la aguja se desviara – se decía la china mirando al castaño.

\- Debí dispararle cuando tuve oportunidad.

\- Ya no se preocupen por eso, Carlos es fuerte, despertará pronto – Claudia se acercó a acariciar su cabello – debimos estar más atentas.

\- Si pudiera ver de dónde vienen los disparos, juro que…

\- Cuidado – Pei Pei con sus nunchacos logró desviar varias agujas de obsidiana las cuales iban directo a ellas, pero no se esperaban que la rubia del grupo se levantara muy molesta, no solo ella, también la peli roja y la morena - ¿Mia? ¿Magdalena? ¿Claudia?

\- ¡Sal maldito estúpido! ¡Juro que te mataré por haber herido a Joan! – Mia estaba que ardía de la furia.

\- ¡Usa tu vista para detectar a alguien! – exclamó Magdalena también enojada.

\- Eso lo veré – la estadounidense usó su vista para detectar alguna presencia la cual disparara alguna aguja - ¡ahí está!

\- ¡Recibe esto! ¡Tormenta glaciar! – la alemana lanzó una gran tormenta de nieve la cual cubrió parte del territorio y eso hizo que algunos guerreros de los que estaban escondidos salieran.

\- ¡Malditos! – Claudia salió corriendo hacia algunos de estos y con sus garras logró dañar seriamente a algunos – eso les pasa por haber lastimado a mi hermanito.

\- ¡Falto yo! - con su arma, Mia logró darles a varios de estos dejándolos malheridos - ¡Logré darles!

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Magdalena llegó junto a uno de ellos – contesten.

\- No tenemos derecho a hablar – dijo.

\- ¡Hablas o te vuelo la cabeza! – gritó la rubia apuntándole con el arma.

\- Relájate Mia-san – Kurumi intentó ayudarla, pero la de Estados Unidos no caería ante esto.

\- ¡Habla maldito espectro!

\- El Sumo Sacerdote… de Tezcatlipoca. Él… ¡acabará con ustedes! – mientras el tipo reía con fuerza, Mia no aguantó más y comenzó a acribillarlos sin piedad, aunque Claudia y Magdalena quisieron detenerla, estas no pudieron evitar que la rubia matara a los heridos, llena de rabia.

\- Creo que no debiste hacer eso – dijo la china peli negra.

\- No me importa, debía vengarme.

Unos minutos después, Asuka, Ramón, Tamara y Francine llegaron y solo miraron como el castaño ya se estaba recuperando del efecto de la obsidiana, siendo fuertemente abrazada por Claudia y Mia.

\- ¿Estás bien Joan?

\- Sí, un poco mareado, pero estaré bien.

\- ¿Estás bien Asuka-san? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿No les clavaron alguna aguja? – Kurumi siempre preocupada por su amiga peli gris.

\- Estamos bien, solo que pasamos unas dificultades, pero nada importante.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Unos guerreros nos atacaron, pero eran muy débiles, aunque no pudimos sacarle información alguna.

\- Lo mismo pasó con nosotras – habló Magdalena – Mia logró encontrar a los que dispararon la obsidiana a Joan.

\- Hasta que haces algo bien – dijo Tamara.

\- ¡Tamara!

\- ¿Y qué hiciste con ellos?

\- Los maté, pero antes de eso logró decir algo, como quien los comandaba.

\- ¿Y qué dijo?

\- Que los mandó el Sumo Sacerdote de Tezcatlipoca, eso dijeron, pero al analizar eso, me doy cuenta de que…

\- ¿El Sacerdote de un dios?

\- Sí, pero ese sería…

\- El dios de la destrucción Tezcatlipoca – Joan se levantó impresionando a todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¡Carlos, despertaste!

\- ¿Qué es eso de Tezcatlipoca? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Es la contraparte de Quetzalcóatl, así como todo en el mundo tiene némesis, estos dos dioses son contrarios.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué ese dios mandó esos guerreros hacia aquí?

\- No fue el dios, dijo que el sacerdote de ese dios, esto es malo.

\- Pero mira esto – Ramón se acercó a uno de estos guerreros los cuales yacía tirado en el suelo – por alguna razón, este tipo viste ropas de jaguar.

\- ¿Jaguar?

\- Sí, un felino común de la región de Centroamérica, pero también hay en México, aunque se ve más en la zona sur del país.

\- ¿Por qué visten ropas de piel de jaguar?

\- Ni idea, pero antes se decía que estas pieles solo las podían vestir gente de la realeza ya que era un animal muy especial.

\- ¿Son guerreros de élite?

\- Quien sabe, creo que lo mejor será volver a Tenochtitlan, hay que informarle a Rafael para que hable mañana con el Gran Orador.

\- Vámonos – Joan dijo esto y todo el mundo se fue del sitio solo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Los chicos se durmieron hasta tarde luego de la expedición en la que encontraron a los extraños atacantes, pero de eso solo quedaba decirle al mexicano el cual se durmió temprano con su novia.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que pasó esa mañana…

\- ¡Francine! – el grito de Asuka sacó de sus sueños a más de alguno.

\- Buenos días Asuka, Ramón – la francesa estaba tranquila despertando, pero había un inconveniente.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás desnuda?! – la peli gris la tapó la mirada a su novio hondureño, el cual no entendía que pasaba, pero la cosa era que su rostro estaba entre los pechos de Rapture.

\- ¡Tu tampoco veas esto! – Magdalena y Mia fueron las que taparon la mirada del castaño, pero no solo eso, los grandes pechos de ambas también lo tapaban.

\- ¡Tu no debes mirar esto Rafael! – Calvera hizo lo mismo que Asuka y enterró el rostro de su pareja entre sus pechos.

\- C-Calvera… no puedo respirar – decía el chico tratando de quitarse de entre los atributos de su amante sin éxito.

\- Es que aún no me acostumbro al clima cálido de la región, además el frio que suelta Ramón por ser alguien que controla agua es muy cómodo.

\- Pero si Magdalena usa hielo como ataques, ¿Por qué no con ella?

\- Es que es diferente Mia, ¡ella no me deja acostarme con ella!

\- ¡No quiero que me toques los pechos! – reclamó la peli roja.

\- Pero es que juro que no te haré nada...

\- Más falso que el Cruz Azul campeón invicto – dijo Claudia.

\- Vamos chicas, soy su líder, al menos me gusta convivir con ustedes, hay que intimar más.

\- ¡Pero no de ese modo!

\- Vamos Mia, solo déjame apretarte un poco los pechos…

\- ¡Ni mierda!

\- Asuka y Calvera se salvarán, ya que tienen con quien hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – ambas chicas quedaron pensativas.

\- Tienen un chico con quien coger de lo más rico – al decir eso, la cara de ambas se pusieron rojas ya que entendieron la referencia de la francesa.

\- ¡A-Aun somos jóvenes! ¡No podemos hacer eso! – reclamó la peli negra.

\- A-Así es, somos jóvenes aun Francine.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Yo ya me he acostado con algunas chicas y es una sensación de placer muy buena.

\- ¡No digas más! ¡No somos así! – Asuka y Calvera estaban con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- Pero entonces ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? También va para Mia y Magdalena.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Miren a los chicos – la rubia cuando dijo eso, mostró como Joan, Ramón y Rafael estaban entre los pechos de las chicas, pero estos no se movían para nada y cuando revelaron que pasaba, se dieron cuenta de que estaban desmayados.

\- ¡Joan / Ramón / Rafael!

\- Mamá… que grandes – fue la única frase que soltaron los tres ya que estaban inconscientes y con el rostro rojo.

\- Veo que realmente quedaron afectados – río la rubia de cabello corto mientras veía como las demás intentaban reanimarlos, aunque luego notó la mirada de Claudia y Kurumi las cuales veían la escena con algo de tristeza - ¿Por qué las caras largas?

\- N-No es nada, en serio, solo que me preocupa Carlos, nada más – dijo la mexicana la cual estaba disimulando bien.

\- N-Nos preocupan los chicos, nada más Francine-san.

\- Eso veo – la chica sabía que había algo detrás de esto, pero por el momento no investigaría más al fondo.

**.**

Durante el resto del día, las cosas no pasaron para mal y la gente saludaba a Rafael con mucho gusto ya que, al ser el sucesor del Gran Orador, debían irse acostumbrando a verlo por el pueblo.

Disimuló muy bien ya que estaba preocupado por la seguridad del pueblo. Habló con el Gran Orador para que le dijera que pasaba con estos guerreros, por lo que le dijo que debían buscar más sobre estos guerreros en las afueras de Tenochtitlan, por lo que las Mahou Shoujo junto con los chicos se fueron a buscar algún rastro de estos guerreros misteriosos.

En un lugar apartado…

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de nuestro amo Huesca? – preguntó alguien vestido de negro.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que debemos darle tiempo, quien sabe, a lo mejor esté planeando la forma para que nuestro señor Tezcatlipoca vuelva a la vida.

\- Sí, debes tener razón, pero por mientras debemos asegurar que todo marcha a la perfección.

\- Sí, además, siento varios cosmos acercándose, lo mejor será desaparecer.

\- Bien – aquellas figuras desaparecieron junto con sus cosmos, lo que hizo imposible que los demás pudieran captar su presencia.

Aunque al final no encontraron nada, decidieron entrenar un poco más sus habilidades de lucha, pero llegó un momento en el que Joan llamó a su amigo hondureño a un lugar alejado de las demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa Joan? ¿Por qué me llamaste? – preguntó el moreno que no sabía que pasaba.

\- Ramón – el castaño lo miró fijamente – dime la verdad, ¿desde cuándo tú y Asuka se traían algo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿D-De que hablas?

\- No es que me moleste, pero es que yo no sabía que te traías eso con Asuka.

\- ¿Por qué estás así Joan? No entiendo, si te molesta por no haberte dicho nada por ser tu amiga, lo lamento en serio, pero es que…

\- No me molesta de que Asuka quisiera estar contigo y tú con ella, pero al menos hubieras dicho algo, no mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, es nuestra vida privada.

\- Sabías que había una chica que estaba enamorada de ti de hace tiempo y nunca viste eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el hondureño quedó súper pensativo ante esto ya que no sabía que decir - ¿Quién es?

\- Solo disfruta tu relación con Asuka, solo eso – Joan se fue dejando a su amigo ninja con la palabra en la boca. Realmente se preguntaba que pasaba con su amigo.

**.**

En las afueras de Tenochtitlan, se miraba a varias personas vestidas con trajes de piel de jaguar mirando al Templo Mayor.

\- ¿Aquí está el amo Huesca?

\- Sí, debemos liberarlo para que sea capaz de llevarnos a la vida eterna gracias al poder de nuestro dios Tezcatlipoca.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el resto de guerreros jaguares?

\- Por el momento, ¡vamos a liberar a Huesca!

\- Sí – sin más, estos se alejaron del sitio rumbo al Templo Mayor.

**.**

En otro lado…

\- ¡M-Malditas! – otro guerrero de ropa de piel de jaguar caía al suelo muerto junto con varios guerreros iguales.

\- No son nada difíciles de derrotar – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo – al menos deberíamos descansar un poco, siento que el cosmos de las chicas está cerca.

\- Y-Yo quiero descansar – dijo una de cabello ladrillo y con un murciélago al lado de ella que asentía.

\- Pero ya estamos cerca de Francine y las demás – dijo una rubia – vamos Hildegarde, Patricia, debemos ir con las demás, así estaremos más calmadas.

\- No creo que sea mala idea Crystal, así que solo vamos.

\- B-Bien – sin más, estas tres chicas solo se fueron a buscar a las Mahou Shoujo, al parecer se conocían y eso, sería fundamental para lo que se venía.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	27. Una gran batalla se aproxima

**¡Te vamos a meter una pitonisa!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues sí, al menos saben algo sobre el nuevo enemigo y las nuevas chicas… ya verás quienes son, incluso salen en el capítulo final de Mahou Shoujo Asuka, ellas son. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Bueno, al final por defender a sus hombres se llevaron tremendo desmayo jajaja. Las nuevas Mahou Shoujo llegaron y sí, Crystal es linda, aunque me atrajo más la atención Hildegarde, no sé por qué. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el Templo Mayor…

El Gran Orador había tenido encerrado a su hijo el cual parecía estar enjaulado en una prisión con barrotes de piedra, pero el cosmos que poseían eran fuerte, así que de nada serviría tratar de hacer algún esfuerzo para salir de allí.

El máximo representante del Imperio Azteca miraba como su hijo estaba en una esquina de la jaula como aislándose.

\- ¿Ya me dejarás salir Padre? – le dijo el tipo al Gran Orador.

\- No tengo intenciones de hacerlo hasta que me digas que te traes entre manos, ese cosmos que emanaste no fue un cosmos normal, algo malo pasa en ti Huesca.

\- No pasa nada malo, simplemente estoy molesto porque no me hallas dado el puesto del próximo Emperador.

\- No eres digno de llevar tal cargo – le recriminó – no posees los valores que tiene Rafael.

\- ¡¿Y cuál es la maldita diferencia?!

\- ¡Ya basta! – el cosmos abrumador del Gran Orador mandó a callar a Huesca - ¡nunca serás Gran Orador con ese cosmos maligno!

\- ¿Con que con esas tenemos? – el tipo sonrió por lo bajo, cosa que no notó el señor.

En las afueras de Tenochtitlan, había un grupo de guerreros los cuales llevaban trajes de piel de jaguar.

\- ¿Y cuándo atacaremos? Estoy impaciente por atacar – decía uno de ellos.

\- Haremos los ataques cuando sea necesario – replicó otro – en cualquier momento, el sacerdote Huesca nos hará la seña de que…

\- ¿S-Sienten eso? – los guerreros jaguares sintieron un cosmos, aunque débil, sabían de quien se trataba.

\- No cabe la menor duda, es el cosmos del amo Huesca llamándonos.

\- Guerreros Jaguares, vamos – sin más, los tipos se fueron del sitio con dirección al Templo Mayor, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía que los guerreros se movían entre las sombras.

**.**

Mientras estos guerreros se acercaban, Rafael estaba en la habitación del Templo Mayor junto a su pareja Calvera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rafael? – preguntó la peli negra – noto que estás algo tenso.

\- Perdón amor, pero es que esta noche… la siento rara.

\- ¿Rara? – la chica no comprendió esto - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Siento el ambiente algo pesado, como si algo fuera a pasar algo malo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, espero no equivocarme y espero que los demás estén a salvo.

\- Ya verás que sí – la chica lo abrazó y este devolvió el gesto – solo hay que tener fe.

\- Sí.

**.**

Los guerreros jaguares llegaron al sitio en el que se encontraba el pasillo a la sala del Gran Orador. Incluso lograron derrotar a los soldados vigilantes del pasillo con mucha facilidad y sin que dijeran alguna palabra, fueron demasiado veloces.

\- ¿Estos son vigilantes? Que débiles son – río uno de ellos ingresando con los otros en la oscuridad del pasillo.

El Gran Orador seguía hablando con su hijo el cual había dejado de hablar y solo estaba dándole la espalda a su progenitor.

\- ¿Qué te traes Huesca? Explícamelo de una vez.

\- No tengo porque decirte, al final de todo, nunca más escucharás.

\- ¿Qué? – cuando menos acordó, la máxima autoridad sintió muchos cosmos malignos acercarse a él, pero este logró esquivarlos ya que su lugar como Gran Orador le daba poder suficiente para contrarrestar cualquier obstáculo.

\- Maldición, eres hábil viejo.

\- ¿Guerreros con piel de jaguar? – el Gran Orador comprendió todo – ya entiendo, son guerreros de Tezcatlipoca ¿verdad?

\- No tenemos que darte información viejo, pero es hora de que liberes al amo Huesca.

\- ¿Amo Huesca? – el hombre miró de reojo a su hijo el cual sonreía maliciosamente – y-ya entiendo, me negué a que fuera cierto, pero eres el recipiente de ese maldito dios ¿verdad?

\- No insultes así a Tezcatlipoca – rugió molesto el chico – él es un dios que quiere lo mejor para la humanidad, un nuevo mundo será creado para aquellos que merecen una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¡Es el dios de la destrucción! – recriminó el Gran Orador – nunca debieron llegar a este mundo, cada vez que Tezcatlipoca reencarna, solo lo hace para acabar con la paz.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú viejo?

\- Desde tiempos mitológicos, varios encuentros se han llevado a cabo entre ambos dioses y Tezcatlipoca es un maligno dios.

\- ¡Cállate! – finalmente el poder que poseía Huesca en su interior explotó y logró liberarse de la jaula en la que estaba prisionero. Fue tan precavido de que su cosmos no se sintiera en el lugar para no llamar la atención, pero no fue así con Rafael y Calvera, los cuales sintieron la presencia de alguien maligno.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Rafael estaba anonadado por el cosmos maligno tan voraz que había.

\- Es un cosmos muy poderoso y muy aterrador.

\- ¡Vamos! – ambos fueron al frente, aunque Rafael la llevaba protegida ya que, aunque Calvera tuviera cosmos, no era posible que su fuerza fuera a hacer gran cosa, pero aun así iría a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Antes de que llegaran, Huesca estaba envuelto en un aura de cosmos maligno y solo miraba a su padre el cual estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Te gusta padre? – dijo el tipo – al fin, me he convertido en alguien más fuerte que el maldito de Alférez, así que ahora deberás de darme el puesto de Gran Orador.

\- Ni creas que te daré el puesto… ¡Eso ya lo tiene ganado Rafael!

\- ¡Muere entonces Padre! – Huesca lanzó un poder hacia el Gran Orador el cual intentó contrarrestar, pero este fue demasiado para el cuerpo del gobernante de Tenochtitlan quien caía al piso derrotado y… sin vida.

\- Lo logró señor – dijo uno de los guerreros feliz.

\- Ahora con mi padre muerto… solo falta el maldito de Alférez – justo cuando dijo eso, sintió como alguien se acercaba y de inmediato, Huesca ideó un plan para encargarse de Rafael de una vez por todas.

Todo el mundo desapareció y justo cuando el mexicano llegó con su novia, la gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su líder en el suelo… y sin rastro de vida.

\- ¡Gran Orador! – Rafael se fue con el cuerpo del hombre el cual no tenía ningún rastro de signo vital - ¡Por favor, despierte! ¡¿Quién le hizo?!

\- N-No puede ser – Calvera cayó al suelo tapándose la boca tratando de no llorar por el terrible acto que se había llevado.

\- No hay caso… él está muerto – la voz de Rafael se volvió fría para luego pasar a furiosa - ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que lo hizo?!

\- Rafael… ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Alguien entró al Templo y mató al Gran Orador… eso explica el cosmos tan raro que sentí en ese momento.

\- ¿Y quién habrá sido? – Calvera estaba perdida preguntándose mil veces quien fue el que provocó tal tragedia.

\- Veo que miraste mi obra maestra – dijo una voz fría en el sitio y cuando ambos miraron, solo pudieron a encontrar a Huesca el cual sonreía de forma tan malvada que hasta daba miedo.

\- ¿Q-Que hiciste Huesca? – Rafael estaba súper confundido por eso - ¡¿Cómo hiciste esto?!

\- ¿Qué te parece? Por fin puede encargarme de mi padre, él no me dejaba ser Gran Orador… así que tuve que deshacerme de él.

\- ¡¿Todo por el maldito puesto?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

\- El puesto de Gran Orador es el más alto de entre todo el clan Azteca y es la máxima autoridad, tener el puesto es algo que muchos desean, es un poder extraordinario.

\- ¡Se supone que el trabajo del Gran Orador es guiar al pueblo a la paz definitiva!

\- No me hagas reír Alférez, al final de todo solo es el poder que se desea, nada de esa mierda de que hay que defender al pueblo… hay que dejar que el mundo renazca, una nueva humanidad en la que no haya personas malignas, solo personas juzgadas igualitariamente por Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Tezcatlipoca? – eso hizo confundir a Rafael, pero Calvera sabía de quien se trataba.

\- ¿P-Por qué mencionas esa deidad? – dijo la peli negra.

\- Veo que la conoces bien Moctezuma, pero no te preocupes, pronto sabrás quien es… ¡Cuando ardas en el infierno! – Huesca lanzó algunas llamas de color negro hacia la chica, las cuales fueron interceptadas por Rafael el cual se resistió, pero se dio cuenta de que el poder de su antiguo compañero era mayor al que recordaba.

\- ¡Rafael!

\- Veo que aguantas las llamas negras… pero creo que será suficiente para que te mate de una vez.

\- ¿P-Por qué haces esto? – preguntó el peli negro mientras se levantaba con el cuerpo algo quemado siendo ayudado por su novia peli negra.

\- ¿Qué porque lo hago? Solo quiero el poder que nunca pude tener… ¡el que mi padre te dio Rafael Alférez Díaz!

\- ¡Pero eso no era motivo para matarlo!

\- Pues eso díselo cuando te reúnas con él en el otro mundo… ¡Alférez, Moctezuma, mueran!

\- ¡Maldición! – una esfera negra de cosmos maligno se dirigió hacia ellos y estos pudieron evitarla saltando desde lo alto del Templo, Rafael cargando a Calvera en forma nupcial.

\- Se me escaparon – dijo Huesca por lo bajo, pero luego soltó en voz alta prácticamente gritando - ¡Guerreros Jaguares! ¡Vayan tras Alférez y su mujer!

Un ejército de guerreros de este tipo salió tras el peli negro y su novia los cuales estaban asustados por lo que pasaba, más como ver el enorme cosmos maligno de Huesca.

\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? – se preguntó Rafael - ¿Por qué Huesca se volvió malvado así de la nada?

\- No lo sé amor, es algo raro, pero creo que tiene que ver con Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Y ese dios? Nunca lo había escuchado.

\- Bueno, es que solo se les permite a los habitantes de Tenochtitlan saber sobre la leyenda de él, pero la verdad es que también deberías saberlo si ibas a hacer el próximo gobernador.

\- Creo que sí, realmente me gustaría saber quién es.

\- Primero debemos escapar de esos malditos guerreros jaguares que no siguen, si no acabamos con ellos, no podremos evitar ser seguidos hasta donde sea que vayamos.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – Rafael se dio vuelta en un segundo y cuando miró de reojo a los guerreros jaguares, este lanzó su ataque - ¡Rayo de Aurora!

El peli negro lanzó una ráfaga de aire frio el cual dio de lleno en los jaguares los cuales cayeron rendidos ante el ataque del peli negro.

\- ¡Bien hecho amor!

\- Gracias Calvera, pero por el momento debemos encontrarnos con los demás, esto no me huele nada bien.

Ambos chicos se fueron a buscar a sus amigos los cual estaban algo lejos donde estaban, pero la verdad es que no estaban del todo inadvertidos.

**.**

Con los demás…

\- ¿Eh? – Joan y Ramón reaccionaron al mismo tiempo poniéndose alerta, pero la verdad es que desconocían por qué esa sensación de repente llegó.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – preguntó Kurumi mirando a ambos jóvenes.

\- No sé porque, pero siento que algo está pasando – dijo Joan mirando a todos lados – creo que deberíamos volver.

\- ¿Y la investigación?

\- No sé, pero creo que deberíamos volver, opino lo mismo que Joan – dijo el hondureño – siento que algo mal anda en el ambiente.

\- No creo que exageran, creo que en verdad algo malo pasa.

\- ¿Y eso? – Joan notó algo en el cielo y cuando bajó hacia él, supo que era - ¿un murciélago?

\- ¿Por qué hay murciélagos?

\- Creo que sé la razón – Joan sonrió ya que sabía a quién pertenecía – chicas, creo que ya volvieron.

\- Sí, ella está de vuelta – sonrió Mia mirando al murciélago.

\- Me alegro que estén bien – ahora fue Kurumi.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Ramón era el único que parecía no saber nada.

\- Asuka, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Cuidado! – una voz femenina llamó a todas las ahí presentes las cuales solo vieron caer a una chica cabello rojizo castaño la cual solo cayó de cara en el suelo.

\- ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó el hondureño.

\- ¡Patricia / -san! – dijeron las Mahou Shoujo y Joan mirando a la chica la cual solo se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Hola chicas, hola Joan.

\- Patricia, no deberías llegar así de repente, las chicas no deberían estar acostumbradas a esas llegadas – dijo una rubia llegando al sitio con una calma grande.

\- ¡Crystal / -san!

\- Hola chicas, Joan, ¿Cómo están? – la rubia los saludó muy feliz.

\- Nos alegra que hayan venido, veo que salieron bien de sus batallas.

\- Esos disas no eran nada, fácilmente acabamos con ellos.

\- Aunque el combate no fue tan sencillo – llegó una peli ladrillo acompañada de un murciélago – aunque me alegra mucho de estar con vida.

\- ¡Hildegarde / -san!

\- Hola chicas, me alegro de verlas.

\- Me alegra mucho verlas con vida.

\- ¿Qué pasó todo aquí Asuka? – preguntó Ramón a la peli gris la cual solo sonrió.

\- Bueno, es que ellas son otras Mahou Shoujo que estaban con nosotras en varias batallas.

\- Vaya, entonces tendrán más compañía.

\- Sí – la peli gris se acercó al chico y lo abrazó – me alegra que vuelvan con nosotras.

\- ¡Chicos! – la voz desde la lejanía hizo que todos miraran hacía donde venía.

\- ¿Rafael?

\- ¿Por qué viene con Calvera?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Chicos! – Rafael bajó a Calvera con cuidado y solo se le veía en la mirada el vivo terror – tenemos un gran problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – todos estaban aterrados por el comportamiento de ambos chicos.

\- ¡El Gran Orador fue asesinado!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso cayó como balde de agua fría para todos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que fue asesinado?! – exclamó Joan - ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡Relájate Carlos! – Claudia calmó a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Cómo es que él murió? ¿Qué pasó Rafael? – preguntó el hondureño siendo abrazado por la peli gris.

\- Lo mató Huesca – al decir eso, la sangre se le heló a los demás, aunque las nuevas no entendieron eso.

\- ¡¿Huesca?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

\- Es el recipiente de Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Joan y Claudia comprendieron eso, pero los demás no tenían idea.

\- ¿M-Me pueden decir que pasa aquí? – dijo Patricia – no sé de qué hablan.

\- Verán… - Rafael se encargó de explicarles que pasaba y junto con Hildegarde y Crystal se dieron cuenta de la situación - … y eso es lo que pasa.

\- N-No puede ser… ese tipo es muy malo.

\- Sí, necesitamos derrotarlo, pero la verdad es que no sé quién es Tezcatlipoca – Rafael se dirigió a su novia – Calvera, ¿Qué demonios es eso de Tezcatlipoca y quién es?

\- El dios de la destrucción, la oscuridad y lo invisible – explicaba la peli negra – verán, esto solo lo saben los habitantes de Tenochtitlan y ha sido transmitido por generaciones. Resulta que, en tiempos mitológicos, los dioses bajaron a la Tierra y al hacerla, hicieron al hombre a su imagen y semejanza. Aunque los dos dioses principales, fueron los que más dieron problemas.

\- ¿Y esos eran?

\- Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca – explicaba la peli negra – Quetzalcóatl es el dios principal de nuestra cultura, el que ayuda a los aztecas a progresar y seguir en pie. Pero del otro lado, está su contraparte malvada y ese es Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Por qué es su contraparte malvada?

\- Resulta que, en el principio del tiempo, Quetzalcóatl se quedó con el día y la luz, mientras que Tezcatlipoca quedó con la oscuridad y la noche. Él quería dominar también la luz, así como ya dominaba la oscuridad. Para resumir mucho eso, se desarrollaron las guerras civiles o guerras santas.

\- Escuché que las guerras se dan entre ejércitos de dioses ¿verdad?

\- Sí, resulta que las guerras entre Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca son cosa de aproximadamente cada 500 años o un poco más.

\- ¿Cuántas guerras ha habido?

\- Han existido dos guerras civiles, al menos eso nos han dicho – seguía Calvera con su explicación dejando boquiabierto a más de alguno, en especial a su amante peli negro – se dice que la primera guerra se llevó a cabo hace 1000 años y que esta fue una guerra bastante desigual, pero aun así ganó Quetzalcóatl y tiempo después, casi 200 años antes de que la próxima guerra iniciara, se fundó Tenochtitlan y aquí fue la base del ejército azteca. Se dijo al Gran Orador de ese entonces que la señal para fundar la ciudad sería dada en forma de un águila y una serpiente.

\- Eso explica el motivo de la fundación y el símbolo en el escudo de México.

\- Lastimosamente, la siguiente guerra, 500 años después, llegó y fue en un momento en el que la sociedad azteca fue tomada desprevenida. La guerra contra Tezcatlipoca de ese entonces fue la más sangrienta que se haya vivido, pero de igual manera se logró el objetivo y el malvado dios fue sellado de nuevo. Pero Tenochtitlan quedó sin guerreros debido a las grandes bajas en la guerra y dejó al pueblo desprotegido, justo en ese momento llegó ese tal Hernán Cortés y pasó todo lo de la conquista.

\- Maldición, ni me recuerdes eso, aunque es bueno que los españoles no hayan sido crueles como los ingleses – dijo Joan.

\- ¿A poco fueron tan crueles? – preguntó Kurumi.

\- Sometieron a los pueblos indígenas cuando invadieron Estados Unidos, por eso es que son odiados en gran parte del pueblo español.

\- Tengo una amiga que no le gustará eso – río Mia un poco.

\- ¿Entonces… que significa esto? ¿Por qué Huesca fue poseído por ese dios?

\- Eso solo significa una cosa – Calvera miró al cielo el cual estaba poniéndose con nubes – esto es el inicio de la Nueva Guerra.

La gran batalla entre Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca… estaba por empezar.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	28. Correrá la sangre

**Me hable de ti.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La muerte del Gran Orador y ahora la cacería de Rafael es parte del plan de Huesca para conquistar el mundo y sí, aparecieron las Mahou Shoujo. Bueno, por la información que me mandaste, Crystal es danesa, Hildegarde es rumana y Patricia es italiana. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Con la muerte del líder, inicia la nueva Guerra y sí, será bastante sangrienta y con elementos algo fuertes y los chicos junto a las Mahou Shoujo deberán actuar juntos. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Gran Orador cayó muerto a manos de su propio hijo el cual se convirtió en el recipiente del dios de la destrucción Tezcatlipoca.

Ahora, las Mahou Shoujo y los tres chicos junto con Calvera estaban en un aprieto grande. Con su máximo líder muerto, ahora solo quedaba pelear ellos solos.

\- ¡Ayudaremos! – exclamó Asuka tomando la mano de hondureño – si es derrotar a ese tipo, lo haré.

\- Si Asuka-san peleará, yo también lo haré – dijo Kurumi alistando su traje.

\- Creo que no tengo opción, si mi hermanastro Joan lucha, como líder de las Mahou Shoujo, me involucraré también – dijo Francine.

\- En ese caso me integraré al campo de batalla – habló Mia.

\- Entonces yo también entraré – Magdalena entró.

\- Los hermanos estamos juntos en esto – dijo Claudia junto a Joan.

\- ¡Nosotras también entramos! – Pei Pei y Tamara afirmaron.

\- No sabemos mucho la lucha que debamos llevar, pero si es por ayudar, cuenten conmigo – habló Crystal.

\- ¡Quiero patear algunos traseros! Así que cuenten conmigo – habló Patricia.

\- Yo también entraré a pelear, lucharé por mis amigos – Hildegarde habló.

\- Gracias chicas – Joan sonrió, pero luego se puso serio – ahora vamos a Tenochtitlan a ver que pasó.

\- ¡Sí!

Joan se transformó y apareció con ropas iguales a su hermana, solo que de color verde. Rafael solo se fue con su ropa normal al igual que su novia Calvera, mientras que Ramón solo usó su vestimenta shinobi. Las Mahou Shoujo usaron sus transformaciones.

El grupo entero se trasladó hacia el sitio, pero cuando llegaron, solo se encontraron con un escenario algo extraño, aunque aterrador en parte.

Justo en la entrada del pueblo hasta la extensión del Templo Mayor, todo Tenochtitlan estaba rodeado por una barrera de color morado, aunque el cosmos que emitía no era del agrado de ninguno.

\- ¿Sienten ese cosmos?

\- Sí – respondió Ramón – es un cosmos muy poderoso, pero a la vez muy malvado.

\- Maldición – gruñó el peli negro mayor – ese Huesca... ha hecho un enorme desastre.

\- Lo peor es que el ejército del pueblo debió caer bajo el poder de Tezcatlipoca, esto es malo.

\- ¡Miren! – Asuka señaló hacia un sitio en el que salía un sujeto con ropas de guerrero, pero de inmediato los chicos lo reconocieron.

\- ¡Es un guerrero del ejército azteca! – los demás fueron a atender al hombre el cual venía en arrastrándose, demostrando que estaba en las últimas.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Rafael llegó con el hombre.

\- Y-Ya es muy tarde… - el hombre escupió sangre – f-fue… horrible.

\- Kurumi, cúralo – Francine habló y War Nurse no perdió tiempo y quiso curar las heridas profundas que tenía el hombre en la garganta y el abdomen, pero por más que lo intentó, sus métodos no hacían efecto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

\- Ese dios… ha matado… a todo el ejército – el hombre comenzó a perder la voz – t-todo el pueblo… está muriendo.

\- ¡¿Muriendo?!

\- N-No luchen… contra él… es muy… po…dero… so – finalmente, las heridas lo llevaron a la muerte y terminando su sufrimiento.

\- ¡No te mueras! ¡Por el amor de Dios, reacciona! – Rafael quiso hacerlo despertar, pero era inútil, el hombre había pasado a mejor vida.

\- No puede ser – Asuka solo volteó la mirada y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su novio.

\- Lo siento – Kurumi bajó la mirada muy triste – no pude salvarlo.

\- No te preocupes Kurumi, al parecer el poder que lo lastimó era más fuerte, algo en lo que tus heridas no podían curarlo.

\- ¿No lo pudiste curar Ramón? – preguntó Joan.

\- No, la verdad es que el poder de curación de Kurumi es más fuerte que el mío.

\- Tenochtitlan está en problemas, pero la verdad es que no sé qué vamos a hacer.

\- N-No puede ser – Calvera se puso pálida, cosa que fue vista por Rafael.

\- ¿Qué pasó Calvera?

\- Mis padres – susurró la peli negra para luego entrar en razón - ¡Mis padres! ¡Rafael, mis padres están dentro!

\- Es cierto – el peli negro sabía que sus suegros estaban dentro de la barrera, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de su amada, pero ella no se conformaría con quedarse fuera.

\- Crearé una barrera alrededor de nosotros – dijo Joan – creo que esta barrera posee un efecto mortal para los humanos normales… esperen.

\- ¿Qué pasa Joan?

\- Podemos pasar – el mexicano menor miró de reojo la barrera y analizó un poco el componente del cual estaba hecho – sí, confirmo, podemos pasar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la alemana.

\- Sé cuándo restos de la muerte están cerca y esta barrera posee un efecto de muerte lenta, pero dolorosa.

\- ¡Debemos ir rápido! – decía Calvera casi llorando.

\- ¡Vamos, Calvera, quédate fuera!

\- ¡No Rafael, me quedaré con ustedes!

\- Pero…

\- Rafael – Ramón se le acercó – déjala. Son sus padres y es normal que esté preocupada por ellos.

\- Ramón, Calvera no es tan fuerte como para evitar la barrera de muerte de Tezcatlipoca, creo debemos dejarla a un lado.

\- Tu protégele con tu poder, sé que estás preocupado por ella y créeme, es una buena amiga, pero yo también estaría así por saber qué pasó con mis padres, así que solo protégela del efecto de la barrera.

\- Rafael – la chica se le acercó – por favor amor, quiero ver cómo están mis padres.

\- C-Calvera – al final, Rafael no pudo contra los ojos amorosos de su novia y terminó cediendo y finalmente, accedió – bien, pero no te despegues de mí, esto puede ser muy peligroso.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Vamos! – Joan guío al grupo dentro de la barrera, llevando como si las medidas de precauciones necesarias.

Una vez dentro, se podía ver el pueblo entero totalmente desierto, es más, no podía verse ni una sola alma en el sitio.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? – Kurumi miraba hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio de vida, pero no parecía verse nada.

\- Mia, usa tu clarividencia – ordenó Francine.

\- Sí – la rubia activó su poder y con su mirada observaba todo el sitio, pero la verdad es que no podía ver nada.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- No hay rastro de vida, como si el pueblo entero se hubiese desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Tamara – se supone que estuvimos aquí hace un ahora y todo el mundo dormía en su casa.

\- ¿Usaste bien tu clarividencia?

\- Sí, no hay nadie en… - la rubia no terminó ya que fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Francine y Joan reaccionaron a tiempo y lograron evitar que una aguja llegara a la Mahou Shoujo rubia.

\- ¡Allá! – Ramón señaló hacia un hombre que corría por los techos de las casas, pero justamente, Rafael llegó rápido al sitio y logró detenerlo.

\- ¿A dónde dijo el conde? – el peli negro lo sometió en el techo de una casa y Ramón le apuntó con un kunai al cuello.

\- Más te vale que hables sino quieres que te entierre la cuchilla en el cuello y estás equivocado si crees que no lo haría.

\- No hablaré, no harán que hable – decía aquel guerrero que vestía ropa de jaguar.

\- Kurumi – Asuka miró a su amiga la cual asintió y se acercó al cuello del hombre e inyectó en su zona del cuello un líquido el cual hizo someterse al guerrero jaguar.

\- ¿Q-Que me hiciste desgraciada?

\- Con esto nos revelarás que trama ese Huesca-san, aunque trates de negarte – la enfermera acercó su aguja al rostro de este junto con Ramón que tenía aun su arma cerca de la yugular - ¡Habla!

\- E-El amo Huesca es ahora el recipiente de nuestro señor Tezcatlipoca y él vendrá a matarlos a todos ustedes, así como ha estado matando a todos los habitantes de esta maldita ciudad.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los habitantes de Tenochtitlan?

\- Fueron fácilmente humillados y derrotados, es más, el ejército de Quetzalcóatl fue fácilmente vencido debido al enorme poder de nuestro amo Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Y mis padres? ¡¿Qué pasó con ellos?!

\- E-El amo Tezcatlipoca… no, el señor Huesca les dio un trato especial y están en el Templo Mayor… ahí… están… – sin más, el hombre terminó desmayándose para desgracia de los demás.

\- Maldición, estos tipos no aguantan nada.

\- No supimos a donde fueron los demás habitantes de la ciudad, pero si él parece que quiso decir que siguen aquí.

\- Pero la clarividencia de Mia no pudo verlos – dijo Asuka.

\- ¿Y si el poder del dios es tan fuerte como para bloquear la clarividencia de Mia-san? – propuso Crystal.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sí, estamos debajo de una barrera que pertenece a un dios malvado, no es raro que pudiera bloquear algunas funciones que tenemos.

\- Estamos en una situación terrible.

\- Debemos usar todo lo que tenemos – Rafael al decir eso notó como su novia quedaba pensativa - ¿Calvera?

\- Rafael, debemos ir al Templo Mayor, ahí deben estar mis padres.

\- Ahora que lo dices, ese tipo dijo que en el Templo Mayor estaban los padres de Calvera y que recibieron un trato especial – Joan frunció el ceño – maldición, esto me suena mal.

\- A mí también, pero creo que no perdemos nada con ir.

\- Sí, iré al frente, no quiero que pase nada malo, ustedes busquen sobrevivientes, debemos ayudarlos – Joan se puso al frente del grupo.

\- Yo te acompaño – el hondureño se fue junto con su amigo a realizar esa expedición, pero lo que no contaron es que Calvera se les pegó.

\- ¡Yo iré también! – ambos se fueron del sitio dejando a Rafael confundido y preocupado por la peli negra.

\- Déjala – habló la francesa – si está con ellos dos no pasará nada.

\- Maldición, quiero ir con ellos.

\- No hagas eso – Pei Pei habló – necesitamos ayuda por si algún guerrero aparece a atacarnos.

\- Pero es que…

\- Rafael – Asuka se acercó al chico – Ramón y Joan lo han bien, no dejarán que a Calvera-san le pasa nada malo.

\- Escúchala Rafael – dijo Mia – después de todo, mi futuro esposo y el novio de Asuka cuidarán muy bien de ella.

\- ¡Mia! – reclamó Asuka algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Asuka tiene novio? – preguntó Patricia que la miró fijamente junto con Crystal y Hildegarde.

\- ¿Quién es el futuro esposo de Mia?

\- Mia, espero que no hables de Joan – dijo Magdalena viendo a la rubia.

\- Pues de quien más Magdalena, él será mi futuro esposo, además del hombre que me hará madre mientras vamos a vivir a Nueva York y que me dé 5 hijos.

\- Oigan, tampoco hagan planes con mi hermano, él apenas tiene 12 años – reclamó Claudia.

\- No importa Claudia, cuidaré muy bien de Joan – dijo la alemana – espero que podamos ser buenas cuñadas.

\- ¡No te adelantes Magdalena!

\- ¡Pues tu no hagas adelantos Mia!

\- ¡Ya cállense!

**.**

Mientras tanto…

Joan, Ramón y Calvera iban llegando al sitio, pero decidieron desviarse en su camino al Templo Mayor ya que se fueron a ver a la casa de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué vamos aquí?

\- Quiero ver si están aquí mis padres – la peli negra fue directo a su hogar el cual estaba muy desalojado, y eso que solo estuvo fuera unas horas.

\- Pero ese tipo vestido de jaguar dijo que ellos estaban en el Templo Mayor.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero ver qué pasó con nuestra casa.

\- Te acompañamos.

Los tres entraron al sitio, pero solo veían pura oscuridad, a pesar de que iluminaron un poco el sitio.

\- ¿Ven algo?

\- No, nada con vida – Ramón revisó el sitio, pero nada.

\- ¿Y-Y eso? – Calvera señaló al frente en el que se veían marcas o, mejor dicho, líneas de lo que parecía ser algo rojizo.

\- Creo que es moho o algo.

\- No, no es eso Ramón – Joan con su cosmos logró iluminar mejor el lugar y cuando se reveló el sitio, los tres quedaron helados.

Los rastros que decía el hondureño que era moho, resultó ser sangre, pero no en estado normal, recién estaba fresca.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó aquí? – Calvera estaba súper asustada por eso, pero de inmediato pensó en sus padres - ¿Dónde están mis papas?

\- Ni idea, pero… - el shinobi cayó al suelo luego de haber tropezado con algo, pero cuando miró que era, un susto le dio - ¡¿Qué mierda?!

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- ¡Un cadáver! – los tres notaron como había un cuerpo muerto, que recién tenía minutos de haberse quedado ahí.

\- N-No puede ser – la peli negra se fue a un rincón y vomitó por ver aquello tan horrible.

\- ¿Qué opinas Joan?

\- Déjame ver – el mexicano se acercó y al examinarlo notó como el cuerpo estaba con unas marcas de garras en su abdomen – dios, este tipo fue asesinado de manera horrible. Le abrieron el vientre con una especie de garras y le sacaron el corazón.

\- Qué asco y que forma horrible de morir.

\- ¡E-Era el señor Izteca! – Calvera se recuperó un poco de su nausea – era cliente frecuente de nuestro negocio.

\- Tal parece que fue asesinado por esos guerreros jaguares.

\- Pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué le sacaron el corazón? Es como si se tratase de un jaguar comiendo el corazón a una persona – habló el hondureño.

\- Bueno, tal vez no lo sepas Ramón, pero en la mitología azteca, cuando morías ibas a un Inframundo, aunque dependía de qué manera morías.

\- He escuchado de eso, así que de eso se trataba.

\- Bueno, ibas a un sitio en el que dependía la forma en que morías. Pero en el caso de las personas que morían de forma natural, iban a un sitio llamad o el Mictlán.

\- ¿El Mictlán?

\- Sí, resulta que debes pasar por 4 años pasando pos distintas pruebas y sitios en el que vas pasando a fuerza de voluntad y justo el penúltimo sitio al que llegas, pasas una selva en la que debes tener cuidado ya que un jaguar salta hacia ti y con sus garras abre tu pecho y te saca tu corazón para comérselo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque ese es el penúltimo sitio antes de llegar a los ríos de la penitencia.

\- Entonces eso explica la forma en la que lo mataron a él.

\- Q-Quiero irme de aquí, no veo a mis padres por ningún lado – Calvera se miraba muy angustiada.

\- Sí, mejor vámonos – Joan y Ramón se fueron con Calvera del sitio y solo se dirigían hacia el Templo Mayor en el que les esperaría una sorpresa… nada agradable.

**.**

De vuelta con las Mahou Shoujo y Rafael…

\- ¡Toma esto! – Mia le daba un fuerte golpe a un guerrero jaguar el cual caía al suelo, pero luego cuando sintió como venían varios detrás de ellas, usó su arma y le disparó varias veces a los guerreros jaguar y logró derrotarlos como si nada – Just Cause logró derrotarlos sin problemas.

\- Bien hecho Mia – Francine miró de reojo a otro guerrero que se le acercaba a ella, pero esta la logró esquivar con mucha velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su lanza – en velocidad, nadie me gana.

\- Recibe las llamas del Fénix – Tamara usó su lanzallamas para atacar a varios de los guerreros los cuales cayeron al suelo quemados por la poderosa arma de la peli blanca.

\- ¡Naturaleza, atácala con toda tu furia a aquellos que le hagan daño! – Crystal envió varias enredaderas a los jaguares los cuales cayeron aplastados ante estas.

\- Amigos míos, ayúdenme por favor – Hildegarde reunió varios murciélagos los cuales fueron hacia los guerreros y estos no pudieron evitar ser mordidos por estos y más cuando la sangre de ellos fue succionada – mil gracias.

\- ¡Asuka-san! – Kurumi miró a la peli gris la cual pelea con su arma atacando a varios de los guerreros que caían fácilmente ante la peli gris.

\- Nadie puede vencerme en un uno contra uno.

\- Que fuerte es Asuka-san – dijo en voz baja la enfermera que también se puso a batallar - ¡tampoco cederé!

\- Esa es la actitud Kurumi.

\- ¡Tomen esto! – War Nurse usó su jeringa para atravesar a varios jaguares y eso aumentó más su autoestima.

\- Como guerrero del dios Quetzalcóatl, les envió al más profundo de los infiernos y congélense allá… ¡Rayo de Hielo! – el peli negro lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado hacia los guerreros los cuales no pudieron evitar sucumbir ante el semejante poder del chico.

\- Rafael-san, realmente eres fuerte – halagó Kurumi.

\- Solo lo suficiente, nada importante.

\- ¡Vamos, no creo que esa sea toda su fuerza! – decía Pei Pei luchando con los pocos guerreros jaguares que quedaban usando sus nunchakus como si nada – no hay nada que se pueda resistir a mí.

\- Esa es nuestra dragona – dijo Francine riendo un poco.

\- ¿Y Magdalena?

\- Allá está – Tamara señaló a la peli roja que estaba apartada al lado de Patricia.

\- ¿Por qué no luchan?

\- Es que les dije que éramos demasiadas, así que no necesitábamos más Mahou Shoujo – decía Francine.

\- No es justo, yo podría luchar también – decía la alemana con un puchero en su rostro.

\- Al menos nos podremos relajar y entraremos cuando nos necesiten.

\- Pero esto no es futbol – reclamó – bueno, aunque me gustaría también serlo.

\- ¿En serio? – Patricia no creía lo que escuchaba.

\- Sí, si no era Mahou Shoujo, podría ser modelo, pero lo que más me llama la atención es el futbol – por un momento, la alemana se imaginó a ella con una camiseta del Bayern Múnich llevando el número 12 y con el nombre "Lorelai" encima – pues que sexy me miraría, aunque Joan le va al Bayern Múnich y creo que se enamoraría de mi más rápido.

\- Magdalena, espero que no estés pensando en conquistar a Joan.

\- Mia, es mejor que te calles, cuando él cumpla años le daré una camiseta del Bayern.

\- Pues yo le daré… una de su favorito – decía con algo de nervios la rubia.

\- Ni siquiera le vas a los clubes de futbol, así que mejor no hables oxigenada.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas oxigenada, nazi tetona?!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Me pregunto cómo estará Ramón – Asuka se miraba muy preocupada por su amante.

\- Yo también me pregunto eso, pero creo que Calvera está bien con ellos.

\- Eso esperemos.

\- _¡Rafael! ¡Rafael! – _la voz del cosmos de Joan llegó a la mente del peli negro.

\- ¿Joan? – al decir el nombre del chico, Magdalena, Mia y Claudia se pusieron atentas - ¿Qué pasó?

\- _¡Ven rápido! ¡Los padres de Calvera! ¡Es algo horrible!_

\- ¿Qué pasó con los padres de Calvera?

_\- Solo te diré esto… _Joan mencionó unas palabras que le marcaron al joven de cabello negro - _¿conoces el empalamiento?_

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	29. La gran Batalla se aproxima

**Billie Jean is not my lover…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, me inspiré un poco en Vlad para hacerlo en ese sentido, sé mucho de su historia y también como una de sus descendientes, Elizabeth Bathory era igual a él de sangriento. Bueno, creo que este episodio será algo sangriento. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Huesca realmente ha hecho estragos la ciudad y ni imaginar lo que debieron sufrir las personas ahí, en especial los padres de Calvera, pero deberás ver como se pone Rafael ante esto. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noticia dada por Joan le dio un vuelco en el corazón de Rafael, además de pensar en cómo estaría su novia y más cuando escuchó la palabra empalamiento.

Sabía de ante mano que ese castigo lo daba el famoso Vlad Dracul para atormentar a sus prisioneros, pero escucharlo le dio mala espina, el frio se le iba por la médula y solo quería llegar a donde estaba su novia y sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rafael? – Claudia fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Debemos irnos Claudia – decía – Joan y Ramón llegaron al Templo Mayor.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – Asuka, Magdalena y Mia preguntaron preocupadas por ambos jóvenes.

\- Solo vámonos – sin dar más explicaciones, el peli negro se fue del sito dejando con dudas a las Mahou Shoujo, pero a la vez decidieron seguir adelante por mientras.

Todo el grupo se movilizaba rápidamente, aunque Francine era la que llegaba al lado de Rafael ya que el punto fuerte de la francesa era la velocidad y eso le ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Joan?

\- Algo horrible, realmente necesito ver como terminó esto, realmente todo fue muy rápido – decía el de Yucatán - ¿Cómo mierda Huesca fue a convertirse en el recipiente de Tezcatlipoca? ¿Cómo es que el Gran Orador nunca se dio cuenta?

\- ¿Y si ya lo sabía?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – eso extrañó a Rafael.

\- Por algo creo que ese tal Huesca estuvo diferente y ausente estos últimos días, ¿no lo crees?

\- Ahora que lo dices – el peli negro lo pensó un poco y efectivamente, la rubia tenía razón – creo que sí, a lo mejor el Gran Orador debía tener encerrado a Huesca cuando se dio cuenta y sin más, lo terminó matando.

\- Quitando eso, veo que eres bastante rápido – halagó.

\- Bueno, en el entrenamiento que recibo, hay que ser bastante rápido ya que la velocidad es lo esencial.

\- Yo gané mi velocidad cuando contacté con mi espíritu y eso me permite atacar a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Así que podrías acabar con el enemigo que viene detrás de nosotros?

\- Claro que sí – sin más, la francesa se dio vuelta y justo cuando menos acordaron, la chica tiró su lanza hacia atrás la cual terminó atravesando a un guerrero jaguar que terminó de caer muerto con la lanza atravesado en el corazón.

\- Vaya que eres buena – decía el chico, cabe decir que la lanza volvió a la francesa la cual la hizo desaparecer mágicamente.

Unos minutos después, todo el grupo llegó al sitio en el que el ambiente era horrible.

\- ¿Q-Que mierda pasó aquí? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Ni idea, pero se mira muy desierto, horrible – Asuka buscaba por todos lados a su amante hondureño.

\- Dios, ¿Qué es esto? – Patricia miró como había un resto de cadáveres en el lugar, todos tenían una mueca horrible en el rostro, como si cuando murieron vieron algo horrible.

\- Parece que sufrieron mucho al morir – Tamara miró de reojo a los múltiples cuerpos muertos que había en el lugar repartidos.

\- Lo que más me llama la atención es que el abdomen lo tienen abierto – Kurumi se acercó a ver ese detalle – les sacaron el corazón.

\- ¿Qué forma horrible de morir?

\- ¡Rafael! – un grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Joan! – el peli negro fue con su amigo el cual se veía muy preocupado, además de las demás chicas estaban mirándolo como esperando a que dijera algo - ¡¿Dónde está Calvera?! ¿Y sus padres?

\- Ven, sígueme – el castaño le hizo que lo siguiera y las Mahou Shoujo fueron detrás de ellos, aunque la visión que tuvieron al llegar al sitio, no fue nada buena.

Al llegar, se miró a Calvera asiendo consolada por el hondureño el cual seguía con su transformación shinobi y desde lejos se escuchaba el llanto de la chica, el cual parecía no terminar.

\- ¡Calvera! – Rafael fue directo hacia su novia la cual, al verlo, se calmó un poco.

\- Rafael – sin más resistirlo, la chica fue con su novio y lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras trataba de no seguir llorando, pero el sentimiento era fuerte.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Calvera? – Claudia era gran amiga de la peli negra, así que podía querer lo mejor para ella.

\- Eso pasó – Ramón señaló hacia el frente y lo que vieron las demás Mahou Shoujo las dejaría heladas.

Los padres de Calvera estaban en la escalinata del Gran Templo o, mejor dicho, cuando estaban en vida.

Tal y como lo había indicado Joan, el empalamiento fue el método de muerte que usó Huesca para los padres de esta. El señor Moctezuma estaba con una lanza desde el recto hasta la boca, además no poseer corazón ya que tenía el agujero en el abdomen. No solo él, además la señora Moctezuma estaba igual, además de que ambos estaban sin ropa y parecían ser estatuas conmemorativas.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Mia estaba con una cara de total asco.

\- N-No puede ser – Asuka sintió que se desmayaba, pero fue detenida por su novio el cual solo la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que siguiera viendo eso.

\- ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así? – la furia se apoderó de Rafael el cual empezó a desprender su cosmos el cual llamó la atención de todos los presentes - ¡Juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos!

\- Rafael… su cosmos es muy poderoso – decía Calvera – no podrás tu solo.

\- No, si podré – el chico se levantó de su lugar y solo miró de reojo a Joan el cual estaba aún en shock – cuida de Calvera.

\- ¿Q-Que harás Rafael?

\- ¡Iré a enfrentar a ese malnacido! – sin más, el peli negro se fue subiendo a toda velocidad mientras que los demás solo miraban abajo al chico irse.

\- ¡No lo dejen irse solo! ¡Lo van a matar! – rogaba Calvera entre llantos siendo consolada por Joan y Claudia.

\- ¡Iré yo! – sin más, el hondureño se fue tras su amigo y no solo eso.

\- ¡Voy tras de ti Ramón!

\- ¡Asuka, espera! – Francine intentó detenerla, pero fue demasiado, la peli gris fue tras su novio y esto dejó más preocupadas a las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué fue Asuka-san? ¡Ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte! – dijo Kurumi muy preocupada – iré yo.

\- ¡No Kurumi, déjalos a ellos!

\- ¡Pero Asuka-san…!

\- Kurumi, déjala – Mia calmó un poco a la enfermera, la cual seguía preocupada por su amiga peli gris, aunque Francine le iba a evitar que fuera ya que consideraba que no iba a batallar muy feroz.

\- Espero que les vaya bien – decía Claudia por lo bajo para luego pensar – _Ramón… cuídate por favor._

**.**

Rafael fue el primero en llegar y el sitio en el que había estado hace poco, ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres del ejercito de Quetzalcóatl, aquellos amigos con los que entrenaba a diario en su formación como guerrero, ahora todos estaban muertos.

Cuando ingresó al sitio, en el pasillo se miraba como había varios cuerpos los cuales estaban esparcidos por ahí, pero lo que más le dio duro fue cuando llegó al área en el que horas antes el Gran Orador había estado.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que este sitio parezca un cementerio? – exclamó el peli negro, pero justo al llegar al sitio en el que estaba el trono, se puso serio cuando miró a Huesca, solo que este estaba con las ropas de su padre, pero con sangre de este – Huesca.

\- Pero si es Alférez, un gusto verte de nuevo – río con maldad el tipo – veo que te gustó la sorpresa de los padres de tu novia.

\- ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a los padres de Calvera?!

\- No tenía opción, ellos deben pagar por ella, al ser elegida encima de mí para ser Gran Orador, y aunque no ganara, tu serías el próximo gobernador de la ciudad, así que ella sería tu reina.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡Juro que vengaré a mis suegros y te hará pagar por todas las personas que mataste injustamente!

\- Entonces, también dedícasela a él – Huesca le lanzó un objeto algo redondo, el cual, al caer al suelo, Rafael supo de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – el peli negro por fin notó que era. La cabeza de su gobernador cercenada y sin ojos - ¡Esto ha ido muy lejos Huesca!

\- ¡Si te molesta…! – el hombre se levantó – ven por mi… Rafael Alférez.

\- ¡Huesca! – el peli negro se lanzó hacia el peli blanco, pero este sin inmutarse, solo con el silbido de su boca, logró darle un golpe y mandarlo hacia atrás.

\- Ni creas que me pondrás un dedo encima, ahora puedo decir que te enfrentas a un dios – reía el peli blanco mientras solo miraba como Rafael se levantaba algo aturdido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte ahora? Se supone que estábamos al mismo nivel, incluso yo te superaba un poco.

\- Eso era antes – dijo Huesca – ahora que tengo el poder de Tezcatlipoca, podemos decir que yo soy un dios y tú ahora eres un maldito mortal.

\- ¡Ni creas que con eso será suficiente! – cuando el peli negro se acercaba a darle un golpe, este sin más lo tomó rápidamente del cuello y dejándolo elevado.

\- ¿Qué no te dije que tú ahora eres un maldito mortal? Así que tus ataques no servirán de nada contra mí.

\- E-Eres un… - Rafael trataba de hablar, pero el apretón en el cuello le hacía imposible hablar con normalidad debido a la falta de oxígeno que se les estaba empezando a hacer, incluso llegó un momento en el que intentó darle golpes al brazo de este.

\- Ni creas que con esos golpecitos de bebé podrás darme algo de daño, estás peleando contra un dios – Huesca hizo más presión en el cuello de Rafael el cual quedaba sin aire en los pulmones – este será tu fin… Rafael Alférez.

\- … - solo el ruido de desespero del peli negro se escuchaba ya pensando en que era su fin.

\- ¡No lo permitiremos! – un grito de dos personas se hizo presente y ambos con un golpe de un karambit y un kunai lograron darle en el brazo y Rafael fue deliberado de su agonía.

\- ¿Así que también Maldonado y la chica grisácea vinieron? Astutos.

\- Más respetos Huesca, no estoy de humor para que insultes a alguien, en especial a mi novia.

\- ¿Tu novia? ¡No me hagas reír Maldonado! – decía el recipiente del dios Tezcatlipoca – al final de todo, solo eres un mortal al igual que Alférez, incluso esta chica que dices ser tu novia.

\- ¡Más respetos Huesca! – Ramón tomó su kunai de agua comprimida, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerle un corte, este detuvo el kunai como si de nada se tratara – ¿Qué?

\- Eres un simple mortal – sin más, el peli blanco logró darle un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse fuerte contra la pared de piedra del pasillo.

\- ¡Ramón! – exclamó Asuka que luego miraría con furia a Huesca – pagarás muy caro el haberle hecho eso a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad y a mis amigos.

\- Interesante – Huesca miró de reojo a Asuka la cual estaba confundida por eso.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Eres linda… Asuka.

\- No me llames por mi nombre – renegó la peli gris en posición de combate – solo mis amigos y mi novio me pueden decir así.

\- Ya veo, pero no habrá inconveniente en que te haga mía – Huesca se relamió los labios con lujuria, algo que dejó asqueada a Rapture.

\- No me jodas, nunca seré de alguien como tú, al final… solo mi novio Ramón me puede tener así.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si algo le pasara a tu novio? – río con descaro refiriéndose al hondureño el cual seguía inconsciente y Rafael trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero con dificultad.

\- Nunca me iría con alguien como tú – replicó la peli gris.

\- Es una lástima, pero al final, tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda para no dejar que él sufra, ni mucho menos tus amigos – Huesca se miraba muy malvado, pero al parecer Asuka le daba cierta sensación de agrado – te dejaré ir, pero creo que deberías llevarte a estos malditos escombros de mierda.

\- N-No he terminado contigo Huesca – Rafael se levantaba con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban – aun puedo luchar.

\- Rafael.

\- Vete de mí vista y vuelve cuando seas más fuerte… al final nunca será eso posible, no podrás pelear contra mi poder incomparable, así que solo ve preparando porque a partir de ahora, Tezcatlipoca gobernará el mundo y no habrá ni nadie que me pueda detener.

\- Mil veces maldito – aunque Rafael intentó hacer un último intento, este sin más, fue golpeado por una bola de energía de Huesca que lo mandó a volar y justo Ramón se estaba levantando, pero fue llevado de encuentro hacia el exterior del Templo.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces? – Asuka iba a golpearlo con su arma, pero el peli blanco sin más lanzó de nuevo la misma bola de cosmos la cual impactó en la Mahou Shoujo y la mandó a volar de nuevo con su novio y su amigo.

**.**

Mientras tanto, los demás que estaban en el sitio miraron una luz desde el interior del Templo Mayor y solo vieron como tres objetos eran despedidos del sitio.

\- ¿Y eso? – Francine notó eso, pero no lograba identificar nada.

\- Déjame ver – Mia usó su visión mejorada y cuando notó que pasaba, alertó a las demás - ¡Tengan cuidado!

\- ¿Qué es Mia?

\- ¡Son Ramón, Rafael y Asuka! – al decir eso, todos se pusieron alertas, pero Hildegarde fue la que se preparó más.

\- ¡Amigos míos, ayúdennos! – la peli ladrillo llamó a todos los murciélagos los cuales salieron de distintos lados y tomaron en el aire a los tres que caían.

\- ¡Ramón / Rafael / Asuka! – los demás acudieron al socorro de los tres, aunque Rafael era el más herido.

\- ¡Kurumi!

\- S-Sí – War Nurse se encargó deshacer que todos se sintieran mejor, pero fue en especial por Asuka ya que le preocupaba mucho la salud de su interés amoroso.

\- Rafael, ¿estás bien? – Calvera despertó a su amado el cual estaba aún algo aturdido, lo mismo que Ramón, al que Asuka al despertar, fue lo primero que quiso ver.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? – Crystal miró a los tres que fueron a luchar, pero estos se miraban aun algo atontados.

\- ¡Huesca! – Rafael de inmediato se levantó e iba directo a la escalinata, pero fue detenido por las Mahou Shoujo.

\- ¡No hagas una tontería Rafael! Apenas te recuperas y ya quieres volver a pelear – Claudia hacia lo posible para tratar de apaciguar su furia.

\- ¡Claudia, necesito acabar con él!

\- Rafael – Calvera lo detuvo – no hagas una estupidez, ahora Huesca se ha convertido en alguien muy poderoso, no creo que logren herirlo.

\- Así es como dice Moctezuma – la voz de alguien en el sitio hizo poner a todos en alerta y más cuando miraron cuando de la cima salía el peli blanco.

\- Huesca – Rafael se puso en posición de combate sabiendo que no tenía oportunidades, estaba muy débil y no daría más que una lucha inútil, lo mismo Ramón.

\- Pues no creas que me derrotarás Alférez, estás muy débil como para hacerme cosquillas.

\- Eres un malnacido – decía Joan – ¿Cómo es posible que seas así de maldito?

\- ¡Cállate insolente! – el peli blanco lanzó su bola de cosmos hacia Joan, pero este logró ser detenido por Ramón el cual recibió el impacto de este y cayó fulminado al suelo.

\- ¡Ramón! – Asuka fue rápido al igual que Claudia las cuales miraron al chico el cual estaba semi inconsciente y rápidamente era atendido por Kurumi.

\- Maldito – Rafael cargó su cosmos fuertemente, el cual ni siquiera inmutó a Huesca el cual estaba más que confiado que la victoria era suya.

\- Ya te dije que ese cosmos muy estúpido ni siquiera me hará cosquillas.

\- Pero el nuestro sí – Asuka levantó la mirada llena de sed de sangre y venganza – ahora… ¡si estoy cabreada!

\- ¡Yo también! – Claudia se miraba igual de molesta y no solo ellas dos, las demás Mahou Shoujo también estaban molestas y sus auras mágicas lo evidenciaban.

\- Chicas – Francine llamó a todas – creo que es hora de usar al ataque prohibido.

\- ¿Qué? – Magdalena fue la primera en reaccionar, pero todas las demás también estaban impresionadas, pero igual sabiendo a que se refería su líder.

\- Pero Francine, esa técnica fue prohibida, solo debemos usarla por si…

\- Estamos una situación en la que debemos usar esta técnica, así que por el momento debemos usarla.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Calvera no entendiendo.

\- ¡Reúnanse! – las Mahou Shoujo fueron lideradas por Francine y todas se pusieron en fila y solo apuntaban a Huesca el cual solo levantó una ceja confundido.

\- ¡Recibe el poder de la magia que nos rodea!

\- Los espíritus son los que nos dan poder y con ellos luchamos.

\- Por eso es que daremos lo mejor de nosotras y derrotaremos al mal que ronda en el mundo.

\- ¡Mahou Shoujo, eleven sus energías al máximo! – las 11 chicas estaban viendo al peli blanco y sin más, todas fueron envueltas por auras de distintos colores y fue cuando una enorme bola de energía mágica logró realizarse y las chicas lograrían completar su técnica mágica - ¡BOMBA ESPIRITUAL!

La gran bola de energía fue directa al peli blanco el cual quedó sorprendido por el ataque.

\- ¡Valeroso… pero inútil! – Huesca con su mano logró detener el ataque de las chicas el cual estaba retrocediendo, pero ellos empujaban su ataque con su energía usando hasta lo último que tenían de poder.

\- ¡Con más fuerza chicas! ¡Usan más poder! – decía Francine y las demás obedecían.

\- Maldición – Rafael solo miraría como las Mahou Shoujo daban con fuerza esa bola de energía, pero eso no sería suficiente para contrarrestar el contraataque de Huesca.

\- ¡Poder mágico…! – las 11 chicas aumentaron más su poder a todo lo que daba - ¡Al máximo!

\- ¿Así? – Huesca notó como el ataque se había hecho más poderoso y lo tenía acorralado, pero usó más poder y logró regresar la bomba espiritual hacia las Mahou Shoujo - ¡Mueran!

Sin más, el ataque dio en todas las chicas las cuales quedaron esparcidas alrededor del sitio, totalmente heridas, solo quedando Joan y Rafael en pie y Ramón apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

\- ¿Y bien Alférez, Fábregas? ¿Listos para morir?

\- Maldición – Rafael quedaba bastante frustrado al no poder hacer nada, Joan sentía lo mismo.

\- ¡Mueran! – el peli blanco lanzó su ataque hacia todos, pero de la nada, el ataque del tipo fue desviado hacia otra parte - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Eh? – todos miraron hacia atrás y solo se veía como Calvera estaba con la mano hacia arriba con la cual había logrado desviar la bola de energía de Huesca y eso impresionó a todos, pero verla con la mirada baja era algo que nadie se esperaba.

\- Te pasaste Huesca, realmente te pasaste – de ahí, el cabello de la peli negra se empezó a teñir de blanco y un enorme y aterrador cosmos empezó a rodearla, cosa que asustó a su novio.

\- ¿C-Calvera?

\- Así que tú eras después de todo – dijo Huesca mirando a la chica la cual ahora poseía el cabello blanco y lo miraba fijamente, aunque las palabras que soltó dejó a más de alguno helado – Calvera Moctezuma, ¿tú eras el recipiente de Quetzalcóatl?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Bueno, anunciar que este es el final de la primera mitad de la segunda temporada, pero esta vez dejaré la continuación de la Guerra de México para después, del capítulo 40 al 49, por ahora, regresaremos al tiempo presente._

_Las cenicientas y todo lo relacionado tomarán protagonismo de nuevo durante estos 10 capítulos que quedan._

_Sé que puede quedar en suspenso el que fue el poder que despertó Calvera, pero deberán esperar para eso._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	30. De regreso al presente

**Volveremos a empezar…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Huesca es alguien realmente poderoso, tanto que ni siquiera los más fuertes pudieron hacer algo y sí, lo de Calvera tendrá que ver mucho con el poder actual de Rafael, veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Fue un nido de sorpresas todo el capítulo, desde la muerte de los padres de Calvera hasta que se revelara que ella es el recipiente del Quetzalcóatl y más cuando los chicos cayeron como si nada, pero de esto, veremos su conclusión cuando volvamos. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Como dije, volveremos al tiempo presente de la historia y retomaremos algunas cosas que a lo mejor se revelarán cuando la historia de la Guerra Civil en México vuelva.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado 3 años desde la Guerra y tres jóvenes latinos llegaron a Japón a estudiar, pero varios acontecimientos pasaron e hicieron que terminaran luchando de nuevo.

Las Saintias eran consideradas las guerreras más fuertes del mundo y dentro del ejército de Athena debido a su enorme cosmos, pero esto fue desplazado hasta que aparecieron los tres chicos que al final fueron más fuertes que ellas y lograron el rango dorado.

Joan Carlos Fábregas se convirtió junto a su mejor amiga de la infancia, la española Esperanza Cortés del Rio, en Caballeros Dorados en los cuales se convirtieron en los más altos del mundo.

Otro Caballero Dorado fue el joven Shinji Jinguji, hermano gemelo de la Caballera de Plata Sayaka Jinguji, también cabe decir que fue ascendido al rango dorado donde visitó la Armadura de Virgo.

Aunque quedaron dos jóvenes los cuales eran considerados los más poderosos, y estos eran el mexicano Rafael Alférez Díaz y el hondureño Ramón Antonio Maldonado, quienes vistieron las Armaduras de Acuario y Sagitario respectivamente, pero estos se negaron a ser ascendidos a los puestos más altos debido a problemas personales, pero de igual manera, eran vistos como los próximos Caballeros de Acuario y Sagitario.

Pasaron varias cosas y en estos momentos, Rafael y Ramón estaban luchando, aunque esto era solo un entrenamiento, aun así, eran bastante fuertes.

Aunque llegó un momento en el que al final, Ramón se detuvo y miró de reojo al mexicano.

**\- ¡Rafael! – **Ramón llamó a su amigo – **quiero que te transformes.**

**\- ¿Qué? – **Rafael quedó confundido ante esto, pero de inmediato supo a qué se refería - **¿t-te refieres a…?**

**\- ¡Atácame de una vez y muéstrale al mundo… que Rafael Alférez es el humano más poderoso de este mundo!**

**\- Jajaja – **río un poco el chico – **Ramón, siempre tan chistoso… pero si quieres eso… pues lo tendrás.**

En ese momento, el peli negro de ojos morados comenzó a cargar cosmos, pero no era cualquier cosmos, era algo realmente sorprendente.

Joan había decidido seguir al cosmos de Rafael en el que posiblemente este terminaría guiándolo hacia el mexicano y Ramón, los cuales seguían con su batalla, pero el fuerte cosmos que vino de parte de Rafael lo hizo quedarse quieto.

\- ¿Y este cosmos?

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto? – Shiho tembló un poco – es un poder aterrador.

\- No hay duda, es Rafael.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Tsukumo con su Armadura de la constelación de Casiopea. Cabe decir que todas las Saintias estaban con sus Armaduras, Joan visitó la suya y Shinji también. Además, los otros chicos también fueron a ver, aunque no tenían armadura.

\- Recuerdo el cosmos de Rafael en la guerra, aunque esta vez es más poderoso – al decir eso, las demás lo quedaron viendo, pero Tsukumo sabía algo sobre eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas Fábregas-san? – preguntó Nozaki.

\- No hay tiempo, lo que quiero es llegar a donde están ellos.

\- El cosmos enorme es de Alférez-Senpai ¿verdad? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Sí, y el otro que está a su lado es el cosmos de Maldonado-san – habló la líder de las chicas.

\- No lo creo, ¿Cómo es que Ramón planea luchar contra Rafael? – preguntó Shinzuke.

\- Ni idea – Joan estaba muy confundido por todo, pero de inmediato sintió unas energías muy familiares para él.

\- ¿Qué son esos cosmos?

\- No puede ser, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? – Nomi sabía algo ya que las demás también quedaron extrañadas, solo los chicos no sabían que pasaba, a excepción de Joan.

\- Maldición, ¿ellas aquí? – susurró Claudia con molestia.

\- ¡Joan! – la primera que apareció fue una rubia de ojos morados que saltó a darle un fuerte abrazo dejando a todas impresionadas.

\- ¿Francine? – el castaño le devolvió el agrazo fuerte dejando a todos impresionados, aunque Tsukumo lo estaba más, pero de igual estaba contrariada ya que no entendía como la rubia abrazaba a su novio de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Francine? – preguntó la hermana de Joan algo molesta.

\- _Salut Claudia, comment vas-tu?_

\- No me hables en francés que me choca – decia la morena – y veo que no vienes sola y vienen las demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Claudia? – decía Esperanza también con la Armadura de Capricornio.

\- No hay tiempo, tengo que ir a ver cómo están Rafael y Ramón – sin más que perder, Claudia se fue a donde provenían los cosmos de su amigo y de su interés amoroso.

\- ¿Sigue molesta? – preguntó Francine.

\- Sí, no ha superado todo esto – decía el castaño algo triste – aunque me alegra que Ramón le haga algo de compañía, aun así, debo hablar claramente con él.

\- ¡Joan! – dos personas más salieron al encuentro del castaño y solo se miró un destello rubio y el otro rojo y luego se vio a dos chicas en el piso con Joan en este.

\- H-Hola Magdalena, Mia.

\- Oigan chicas, déjenlo, debemos ir a ver qué pasa con ese cosmos de Rafael – ordenó Francine y a duras penas, las dos chicas se levantaron no queriendo despegarse de Joan.

\- Disculpen, necesito que suelten a Joan de una vez – Tsukumo se miraba algo molesta, aunque Mia y Magdalena no lo notaran.

\- ¿Por qué? – Mia la miró fijamente y solo podía ver el rostro monótono de la peli negra – creo que sé quién eres, por lo que miro eres una Saintia ¿no?

\- Dios, si ser estúpido fuera negocio, creo que Mia sería archimillonaria – Tamara llegó al sitio acompañada por Pei Pei, Kurumi, Claire y Asuka.

\- ¡Tamara!

\- Disculpen a nuestra compañera Mia – la rusa hizo una reverencia a Tsukumo y a las demás Saintias – es que a veces no la sacamos a pasear y ya tiene urgencia de marido, además come dulces a lo tonto, bruto y a lo bestia, además sigue siendo virgen y nadie la querrá por insoportable e idiota.

\- ¡No soy así Tamara! – exclamó molesta y sonrojada la estadounidense - ¡no me insultes Rusky!

\- Por favor cálmense, estamos pasando vergüenza con las Saintias por favor, además, también hay Caballeros Dorados – Pei Pei calmó las cosas – perdonen nuestro indebido comportamiento.

\- No se preocupen, pero la verdad es que interesa saber quiénes son – preguntó Shinji.

\- Jinguji-san, primero debemos llegar a donde están Maldonado-san y Alférez-san.

\- Nomi-chan, lo dices porque quieres ver a Maldonado-kun ¿verdad? – río Honjou sonrojando un poco a la líder de las chicas.

\- N-No, solo que me da curiosidad ver el cosmos de ellos dos en batalla.

\- ¡Pues sí ese es el caso! – Nakano tomó velocidad – iré a buscar a Ramón-san primero.

\- ¡No tan rápido Nakano! – Shinonome fue tras la periodista.

\- ¡No si gano yo primero! – Nomi fue tras las dos primeras tratando de llegar rápido al sitio.

\- ¿Y a esas que las picó? – preguntó Mia.

\- Las tres están enamoradas de Ramón – al decir eso Joan, las Mahou Shoujo presentes quedaron viendo hacia la peli negra la cual solo puso la mirada triste.

\- Asuka-san – Kurumi supo el motivo de esa expresión facial de la peli gris.

\- Hay que ir de inmediato – Tsukumo se fue adelante siendo seguidas por las demás Saintias y también los Caballeros y chicos, por último, las Mahou Shoujo.

**.**

En el sitio…

Rafael seguía cargando cosmos mientras el cielo se tenía de negro y solo él era lo único que se reflejaba en el cielo mientras que un aura blanca envolvía su cuerpo.

El grito del mexicano era lo que se escuchaba, aunque también se podía escuchar como la Tierra temblaba, los mares de la costa japonesa se sacudían y el viento iba como loco.

Aunque en ese segundo, el cabello negro de Rafael comenzó a cambiar a color blanco, el más puro que se pudiera encontrar.

Finalmente… la transformación se dio, aunque no fue tan llamativa como se esperaba, el poder de Rafael era monstruoso.

El cabello antes negro, ahora era blanco y era envuelto en un aura flameante blanca con algunos relámpagos, sus ojos plateados también demostraban divinidad, aunque su musculatura aumentó, no era tanto, pero su cosmos era impresionante y a la vez aterrador.

Ramón por su lado solo se miraba sonriente ante esto y a la vez algo asustado.

**\- ¿Qué se siente volver a tener ese poder?**

**\- Se siente raro – **habló el mexicano con la voz algo grave – **aunque extrañaba esta sensación, siento el poder de Quetzalcóatl dentro de mí y me siento con el poder de llegar a las estrellas y al infinito.**

**\- Es el poder de un dios y también… el cosmos restante de Calvera ¿no?**

**\- Sí, es algo difícil de decir, pero es la verdad – **Rafael sonaba triste, pero a la vez decidido – **el sentir este cosmos divino también me hace sentir que vuelvo a estar con Calvera.**

**\- ¿No que estabas decidido a buscar otra mujer?**

**\- Sí y aun no sé honestamente que hacer.**

**\- ¿Qué tal Yumi-san? Ella ya se te confesó.**

**\- ¿Kurokage-san? – **el mexicano lo pensó un poco y a la mente se le vino la imagen de Yumi la cual solo se le vio sonreír y las mejillas se le pusieron algo rojas.

\- **No me dirás que no es bonita ¿no? Después de todo es una chica muy fuerte, fue capaz de darte algo de batalla en el torneo.**

**\- Sí, creo que lo pensaré un poco, no me molestaría tener una relación con alguna otra chica, fue uno de los últimos deseos de Calvera – **Rafael sacudió su cabeza – **olvidemos eso. ¿Qué dices? ¿Una batalla?**

**\- Claro – **sin previo aviso, Ramón fue directo con un kunai hacia Rafael, pero este no se inmutó y solo con una manotada logró desviar el ataque del hondureño.

**\- Oye, eso es trampa, no dijimos listo.**

**\- Lo siento, pero es que hace tiempo no tengo una buena batalla.**

**\- Bueno, si eso quieres, te lo daré – **sin avisar, el mexicano dio un golpe en el estómago a Ramón el cual estaba con su indumentaria shinobi y lo mandó a volar por los cielos hasta caer en el suelo violentamente.

**\- Demonios, eso dolió – **el ahora peli azul se levantó sujetándose la zona herida. (**Recuerden que Ramón se tiñó el cabello de azul marino.**)

\- **Aquí voy – **en menos de lo que aletea un colibrí, Rafael apareció frente Ramón el cual no pudo reaccionar tiempo y este sin más comenzó a darle una serie de golpes los cuales el hondureño no pudo esquivar ni contraatacar.

Un último golpe fue tan fuerte como para dejarlo en el suelo un momento, pero en previo aviso, el shinobi de cabello azul apareció delante de él, pero su intento de ataque quedó en eso, en un intento.

Ambos chocaron sus puños y eso provocó una onda de expansión que arrasó los árboles que había en la zona, justo en el momento en el que llegaban los demás.

\- ¿Y eso? – Nomi miró de reojo a ambos que estaban luchando en el cielo y más cuando vio a Rafael - ¿y ese quién es?

\- ¿Rafael? – Joan dijo eso y todos quedaron impresionados viendo al que ahora era peli blanco.

\- Y ya no queda decir más, el de vestimentas azules es Ramón – Yasmina miró a su amigo luchar con todo lo que daba al que parecía ser el mencionado Rafael.

\- No puede ser – Claudia que había llegado primero solo podía observar como ambos latinos luchaban sin parar y aunque se mirara parejo el asunto, los Dorados podían observar como el mexicano tenía clara ventaja.

\- Aunque se mira que Ramón está peleando con todas sus fuerzas, aun así, está perdiendo el combate – dijo la española.

\- Este enfrentamiento es digno de leyenda – dijo Claire que llevaba su Armadura plateada, aunque encontrarse con Esperanza en el momento hizo que el ambiente se pusiera feo – pero si eres…

\- ¡Claire Rodwell! – la voz de la morena de cabello verde llamó la atención de todos - ¡No puede ser! Otra _greedy _aquí, ya tengo suficiente con Honjou.

\- ¿Q-Que quisiste decir con _greedy, _criada?

\- ¡¿A quién llamas criada?!

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Joan.

\- Me gustaría no haberla conocido – habló molesta la española – conocer a Claire Rodwell fue lo peor de mi vida, aunque debo decirte que, gracias a eso, mi espada es la mejor.

\- Te equivocas – la rubia inglesa sacó una espada – mi Excalibur es la más filosa del mundo.

\- Pues mira mamita, honestamente eres muy gilipollas, como puedes ver, ahora ostento el rango Dorado, que es el más alto y, por si fuera poco… – sin más, Esperanza bajó su brazo lo más rápido que pudo y fue imposible de ver para muchos, pero cuando menos acordaron, una rajadura en la tierra estaba abierta, como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera pasado a la velocidad de la luz – mi Espada del Cid es la más poderosa, ni siquiera pudiste verla ¿verdad?

\- S-Serás…

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – se escuchó el grito de Rafael que hizo que todos miraran hacia los dos chicos que luchaban, pero cuando se enfocaron en el peli blanco, notaron como el aura blanca se ponía con bordes dorados, también como de la nada, la Armadura Dorada de Acuario llegaba al lugar y se iba a envolver a Rafael, el cual era observado por Kurashiki y Pei Pei.

\- ¡Vamos con todo! – el hondureño de cabello azul se envolvió de un aura dorada y también fue vestido con la Armadura de Sagitario mientras era visto por sus pretendientes, en especial Claudia y Asuka.

\- ¡Si ellos chocan sus poderes, posiblemente causen una guerra de mil días! – gritó algo asustada Tomoe la cual sabía al igual que todas las presentes que eso era posible.

\- ¿Qué es la Guerra de los mil días?

\- Una guerra de los mil días es cuando dos Caballeros Dorados chocan sus poderes y solo se espera a que uno de ellos sea derrotado o muera.

\- E-Eso significa que… - la mexicana morena no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo hacia donde estaban ambos chicos.

\- ¡Claud! – Joan fue el primero en reaccionar, pero la peli negra de cabello corto se puso en medio de ambos justo cuando lanzaron sus ataques.

\- ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

\- ¡Trueno Atómico!

\- **¡Deténganse!** – justo Claudia llegó, pero solo se vio como los ataques iban de lleno hacia la chica.

\- **¿Claudia?** – tanto Rafael como Ramón se dieron cuenta de esto, pero solo se miró luego una explosión de dos poderes que creó una onda de expansión fuerte.

\- ¡CLAUDIA! – gritaron todos, aunque Joan cayó al suelo desesperado por ver a su hermana hacer esa tontería y Esperanza por ver como su mejor amiga se metió en medio de los ataques, incluso las Mahou Shoujo quedaron asustadas.

Aunque luego de que se bajara la luz, se miró algo que asustó a más de alguno y fue como Rafael detuvo su Ejecución de Aurora con su mano derecha y con la otra detuvo el Trueno Atómico.

Ramón por su lado, envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a la peli negra la cual solo se puso algo tímida por el tremendo susto que le dio, pero lo que la protegió más fueron las alas de la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- ¡Claud! – Joan fue el primero en llegar, pero antes de que se tirara a ver como estaba su hermana, Rafael lo detuvo - ¿Qué haces Rafael?

\- Dejémoslos solos.

\- ¡Necesito ver cómo está Claud!

\- No te preocupes, ella no recibió ningún daño, simplemente fue un susto – hablaba con calma Rafael – después de todo, llegamos a tiempo con Ramón y logré desviar los ataques y Ramón la envolvió, así que no hay problema.

\- Pero es que…

\- Joan – Tsukumo llegó al lado de su pareja – creo que Alférez-san tiene razón, creo que es indicado que dejemos a Claudia-san y Maldonado-san solos, necesitan hablar lo indicado.

\- Kana – aunque estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, la petición de su amigo y de su amante le decía que debían dejar solos a Claudia y Ramón para que hablaran, después de todo él quería hablarle sobre su relación del hondureño y su hermana.

\- No sé si sea necesario dejarlos solos – Nakano estaba algo incomoda por eso, igual Shinonome y Nomi, pero esta última sabía que había cosas que debían hablar entre ambos.

\- Vámonos – ordenó la Saintia de Perseo a las demás Saintias las cuales solo obedecieron al llamado y se fueron del sitio y las Mahou Shoujo solo fueron llevadas por Francine también que comprendió la situación, aunque Asuka estaba algo triste viendo la escena, fue la última en irse.

\- Ramón, Claudia – sin más, Rapture se fue del sitio y solo quedaron ambos chicos.

El hondureño finalmente soltó a la mexicana la cual no quiso romper el abrazo con el chico de cabello azul.

**\- ¿Estás bien Claudia? – **preguntó el joven.

**\- Sí – **la morena dijo con voz baja y solo se aferró más a él – **lamento haber hecho esa estupidez.**

**\- No te preocupes, al final de todo Rafael y yo estábamos entrenando, pero la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban aquí… también ellas.**

**\- Se nos pegaron en el camino. La verdad no estoy de humor de ver a Francine y a las demás.**

**\- Ni yo – **el chico se levantó llevando consigo a la peli negra en estilo nupcial – **me alegro que te encuentres bien. **

**\- Ramón… tiempo que no me tomabas así – **la chica sin perder tiempo, se acercó a los labios del moreno y solo los unió, formando un beso el cual fue correspondido con mucho amor.

Unos segundos después se separaron y el hondureño llevó a la chica a la Academia en la que dormirían en paz esa noche, al menos ese era el plan.

**.**

Todos los demás estaban reunidos en las afueras de la Academia esperando a Ramón y Claudia los cuales estaban tardando algo.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? – Joan estaba sumamente desesperado e impaciente y solo era tranquilizado por su amante de cabello negro la cual le acariciaba el cabello.

\- No te preocupes Joan, Maldonado-san sabe lo que hace.

\- ¡Alférez! – Iwaki y Aoi llegaron donde estaba el mexicano aun con la transformación de cabello blanco - ¿Qué es esa transformación?

\- La verdad es que me da curiosidad saber esa transformación – dijo Nomi, aunque luego echó mirada a las Mahou Shoujo las cuales parecían saber algo.

\- No quiero explorar el pasado, así que solo digamos que es una técnica que me hace fuerte, nada más – sin más, el chico se destransformó volviendo a su cabello negro y ojos morados.

\- Tiempo sin ver ese estado – dijo Mia llamando la atención de las Saintias.

\- ¿Ya lo conocían?

\- Sí, pero no me gusta que hablen de eso – dijo Rafael callando cualquier petición de querer saber sobre ese estado.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¡Allá vienen! – Esperanza notó como los cosmos de Ramón y Claudia llegaban, pero estos sin más, antes de que dijeran algo los demás, pasaron de paso y solo entraron a la Academia, pero en el ambiente se notó que ambos llevaban una atmosfera romántica ya que en ningún momento el hondureño bajó a la peli negra de sus brazos.

Definitivamente, muchas cosas cambiarían en ese sitio.

**.**

No muy lejos de ahí…

\- ¿Sintieron eso? – preguntó una chica de cabello azul a otras 8 chicas que iban con ella.

\- Sí, sentí eso hace rato, pero no me imaginé que fuera algo raro, además, ya se eligieron Caballeros Dorados – respondió otra de cabello rubio.

\- ¿Fue un Caballero Dorado? – preguntó una peli gris.

\- No, su poder era inmensamente superior a un Caballero Dorado – analizó una peli roja – es como la de un dios menor, y a lo mejor superior.

\- ¿Así como nosotras? – preguntó una peli jengibre.

\- Ni idea, pero creo que es genial-nya, tendríamos alguien como nosotras.

\- No lo veo así, puede ser una trampa, ¿Qué tal si es alguien como los dioses gemelos?

\- ¿El dios de la muerte, Thanatos?

\- ¿Y el dios del sueño Hypnos?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que debemos echar un vistazo a la Real Academia Satogahama, visitar a las Saintias y que expliquen qué pasa.

\- Sí, es lo mejor, que lista eres Umi-chan.

\- N-No es nada Honoka, solo debemos ir a ver qué pasa con este poder.

\- ¿Qué opinas Elicchi?

\- Como sabrán, nadie sabe que somos la reencarnación de las musas, diosas de las bellas artes y amigas íntimas de la diosa Athena, así que debemos estar atentas de que ocurra mientras la diosa Athena no esté presente.

\- Bien, iremos el día de mañana a la Academia Satogahama a ver qué ocurre, después de todo no creo que haya alguien que nos pueda superar.

\- Sí, es correcto-nya – sin más, las 9 musas se fueron del sitio dejando un aire de incertidumbre en el ambiente y esperando su visita a los guerreros.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	31. Las musas están presentes

**¡Big Bang Ka me Ha me Ha!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Por el momento dejo la Guerra en pausa, pero cuando vuelva verás cosas que te impresionarán, ya verás. Claudia cautivó a Ramón y eso hizo que ya naciera el amor, esto en la guerra tuvo un proceso. Las Mahou Shoujo tendrán algo que ver en la escuela dentro de un tiempo y las musas… ya verás que sorpresa. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__El poder de Rafael aun es un misterio, cuando volvamos a la saga de la Guerra, sabrás de donde viene ese cosmos. Y sí, Claudia fue correspondida y la relación entre ambos mejorará con el tiempo y veremos qué pasa con las musas en este capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente…

La Academia Satogahama se llevó una sorpresa cuando recibió una carta en la que se solicitaba la visita de unas chicas las cuales fueron una sorpresa para las Saintias y mandaron a llamar a los Caballeros Dorados, Rafael y Ramón.

En estos momentos, aunque las clases habían iniciado, ser de la orden de Athena les concedían varios privilegios.

\- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? – preguntó Ramón algo molesto por haber sido sacado de clases.

\- ¿Es algo importante o algo así? – preguntó Joan.

\- Es de suma importancia lo que sucede – habló Nomi, cabe decir que todos estaban reunidos en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Tenemos la visita de las musas – habló Tsubasa en actitud seria, cosa que llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Las musas? – Esperanza lo pensó un poco - ¿no son las diosas de las bellas artes?

\- Sí, ellas mismas – respondió Waka – vienen de visita.

\- ¿Y porque nadie en la escuela sabe de esto? – Rafael cuestionó.

\- Las musas mantienen su identidad oculta ya que puede provocar problemas, así como cuando los Caballeros de Athena se mantenían en secreto antes de que se revelarán al mundo.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- ¿Y porque vienen aquí? – dijo Shinji.

\- La verdad es que no conocemos los motivos por los que ellas vienen – explicaba Tsukumo – pero si de algo es seguro, debe ser por los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Jinguji-san, Fábregas-san, Cortés-san, necesitamos que estén listos cuando lleguen ellas.

\- Lo haré con gusto – habló la española.

\- Eso haré – ahora fue el peli ceniza.

\- Cuenten conmigo – ahora fue Joan.

\- Bueno, entonces les deseo suerte – el hondureño se iba a retirar junto con Rafael, pero fueron detenidos por la voz de la líder de las Saintias.

\- Esperen, necesito que también estén presentes.

\- ¿Por qué Nomi-san? No somos Caballeros Dorados – habló Rafael explicando un buen argumento.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así quiero que las musas miren que tenemos un buen ejército y más contando con guerreros poderosos como los Caballeros Dorados, aunque también mostrar el gran poder que poseen ustedes tres – hablaba Shinonome mirando a Joan, Rafael y Ramón – por eso necesitamos que estén presentes.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Bueno, Haraguchi-Senpai puede estar, él es del rango de Plata – hablaba Akane.

\- También Chikage, ella es muy poderosa, la más alta del rango de Plata – decía Yoshimi.

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para hoy, no puedo cancelarlos por algo así – dijo Ramón.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- **Vamos a entrenar con Claudia, al parecer ella quiere mejorar su cosmos – **Ramón dijo esto en español y solo Rafael, Joan y Esperanza entendieron, aunque el joven Fábregas sonrió un poco, tal parece que las cosas entre su hermana y su amigo hondureño estaban mejorando mucho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Bueno, al menos pasarán más tiempo juntos – sonrió Esperanza feliz por su mejor amiga la cual se miraba de muy buenos ánimos.

\- Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntaba Aoi que no entendía que ocurría.

\- No importa, pero no estaré presente cuando lleguen esas chicas tampoco, tengo planes también – habló el peli negro de México.

\- ¿A dónde vas Alférez-san? – preguntó Kurashiki.

\- Quiero ir a ver a alguien con quien tengo algo pendiente.

\- ¿Con alguien? – lo dicho por Rafael no le gustó mucho a las Saintia de Fénix la cual se incomodó un poco - ¿Quién es?

\- Oye Kurashiki, él no tiene que darte explicaciones de su vida privada – alegó Ramón.

\- C-Calmémonos ¿quieren? – Tsubasa relajó los ánimos un poco.

\- Creo que no se podrá hacer nada – habló Tomoe.

\- Me retiro, no tengo más que hablar - el hondureño se fue del sitio dejando un ambiente incomodo en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Ramón-san? No es el mismo desde que pasó lo de ayer – hablaba Nakano.

\- Sí, eso nos dejó helados a todos.

\- Lo importante es que Claud está bien – sonrió Joan.

\- ¿No sufrió ningún daño tu hermana? – preguntó Tsukumo a su novio.

\- No, de suerte estaba ilesa, unos raspones nada más, pero Ramón la curó y está como nueva.

\- Aun me da curiosidad Claudia-san – dijo Nomi – la Armadura de Leo desapareció ese día sábado y apareció de la nada de vuelta en el coliseo y por las palabras de Cortés-san, me hace pensar que tenemos a la próxima Caballera de Leo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Parece que los hermanos Fábregas serán del mismo rango.

\- Quien sabe, aunque no me molesta que Claud y yo seamos del mismo rango.

\- Tampoco yo – Esperanza estaba bien alegre – mis mejores amigos del mismo rango, seremos un equipo invencible, aunque solo quedan Rafael y Ramón y hacemos fiesta.

\- Por el momento no estoy interesado en ser Caballero Dorado, así que por el momento paso – habló el oji morado antes de retirarse.

\- Que lastima que no podamos ser más Caballeros Dorados.

\- Ramón debe tener algún motivo para eso – decía Shinji.

\- No importa, deberé hablar con él y con Alférez-san después, pero por el momento informaré a los demás Caballeros de la Academia y a los discípulos de Maldonado-san para que estén listos.

**.**

Tal y como dijo Nomi, los demás chicos fueron informados sobre la llegada de las musas a la Academia, Honjou y Shinzuke también se alistaron y cuando finalmente las clases finalizaron, llegó el momento tan esperado, aunque Ramón y Rafael tenían otros planes.

\- ¿Al final no van a ir? – Shinzuke veía a sus dos amigos algo confundido – se supone que los Caballeros de la Academia deben estar al frente.

\- No somos Caballeros Shinzuke, así que no hay motivos para estar – Rafael sonrió – además, tengo asuntos de que ocuparme, creo que tengo que dar una respuesta.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Bueno, creo que la forma en que dicen las cosas es algo que me preocupa.

\- **¡Ramón!** – la voz de una chica llamó la atención de los 3.

\- **Ya voy Claudia. Lo siento chicos, pero me esperan – **el hondureño sin más se fue del sitio hacia donde estaba la morena y se fueron de ahí.

Rafael se despidió del peli turquesa y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

_Espero que Ramón no se equivoque, creo que esto puede funcionar._

**.**

Un tiempo después, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, se miraba a 9 chicas llegar al sitio y fueron recibidas por las Saintias vestidas con sus Armaduras, los Caballeros Dorados con sus respectivas armaduras y los demás que entrenaba Ramón también estaba presentes.

\- ¿Son ellas? – Kudo miró a las Saintias las cuales solo asintieron.

\- Sí – Nomi fue la que salió al frente a las 9 musas que venían haciendo una reverencia – un gusto verlas, diosas de las bellas artes.

\- El gusto también es nuestro, Saintia de Perseo – respondió la peli jengibre la cual mostraba un saludo de respeto y educación.

\- También digo lo mismo, Honoka Kousaka-san, líder de las musas.

\- Gracias, las chicas también estarán complacidas de conocerlas, también queremos ver cómo van las cosas.

\- Con gusto les daremos la bienvenida – Nomi fue con las demás Saintias que guiaron a las musas al interior de la Academia, aunque fueron al Consejo estudiantil acompañado de los demás chicos, aunque Yasmina estaba que se tenía que controlar.

\- Que lindas son las musas – el peli rosa se limpió un poco la boca.

\- Ni te atrevas a hacer alguna estupidez Yasmina, ellas te pueden destruir en un santiamén.

\- Bien, pero no prometo nada.

Sin más, todos llegaron al sitio y las musas se sentaron en las sillas, mientras que tuvieron que traer algunas sillas extras para las Saintias y los demás chicos.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de sus visitas? – habló la líder.

\- Bueno, estamos aquí en primer lugar para ver cómo están las cosas en el ejército de Athena – habló la musa peli azul.

\- Musa Umi Sonoda-san, le puedo asegurar que no hay nada que temer, el ejército está con pocos Caballeros, pero estamos bien – habló Tsukumo.

\- Lo sabemos, pero la verdad es que estamos alertas por un peligro que se avecina – dijo una rubia de ojos azules.

\- Musa Eli Ayase-san, la verdad es que no quiero alertarla, pero no he sabido de alguna amenaza que esté presente – dijo Shinonome.

\- Saintia de Pegaso, te tenemos mucho respeto porque tus antepasados fueron los mejores guerreros, pero la verdad es que hay algo más fuerte que se viene – dijo la musa peli roja.

\- Musa Maki Nishikino-san, ¿hay algo que debemos saber?

\- Yo lo explicaré – dijo Honoka – la verdad es que hemos sentido un cosmos fuerte el día de ayer y como sabemos, no poseen el poder necesario para contrarrestarlo, por lo que debemos averiguar.

\- Honoka, eso era lo otro que íbamos a decir – corrigió Umi.

\- ¡Es cierto! Lo siento Umi-chan.

\- No puede ser, eres una diosa y, aun así, no puedes ser más seria Honoka.

\- Oigan, creo que damos mal ejemplo – dijo la musa de cabello morado.

\- Nozomi tiene razón, hablemos de ese asunto ahora lo que sacó Honoka – habló Eli.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- ¿Qué fue el cosmos que sentimos ayer? – preguntó una peli gris.

\- Musa Kotori Minami, si nos permite decir, creo que se refiere al cosmos de uno de nuestros alumnos – habló Nomi.

\- ¿Un alumno posee ese poder-nya? – preguntó una peli naranja.

\- Así es musa Rin Hoshizora-san, es uno de nuestros guerreros, aunque aún no se considere uno.

\- ¿Y es alguno de ellos? – preguntó una de cabello rubio oscuro.

\- No musa Hanayo Koizumi, lastimosamente él no está aquí – habló Tomoe con mucho respeto.

\- Pues qué mal educado de su parte – habló una peli negra – es una falta de respeto no asistir a la reunión con las musas, somos diosas.

\- Lamentamos las molestias musa Nico Yazawa-san – se disculpó Kurashiki – pero intentamos por todos los medios convencerle, pero de nada sirvió, ni siquiera su amigo que es igual de poderoso que él quiso aceptar.

\- ¿Igual de poderoso? – eso impresionó mucho a las musas – ¿Cómo así?

\- No conozco mucho los detalles, pero la verdad es que él que conoce a ambos es el Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¿Así? – Eli fijó su mirada en el mexicano - ¿tú eres el Caballero de Tauro?

\- Así es, Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

\- Que nombre tan largo-nya.

\- Soy de México y nuestros nombres son algo largos.

\- Bueno, respóndeme algo, ¿Qué tan poderoso es tu amigo? – Maki miró fijo al chico.

\- No sabría decirle que tan poderoso es, pero la verdad es que Rafael es alguien con un poder ilimitado.

\- ¿Rafael?

\- Sí, Rafael Alférez Díaz es el chico que el que consideramos el más poderoso, incluso… superior a un dios.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – Nico se sobresaltó – no es posible que haya un humano que sobrepase un dios.

\- Eso llegué a pensar, pero la verdad es que después de ver eso, no creo que eso sea así Yazawa-san – dijo Shinzuke.

\- Necesito ver ese poder – habló Umi levantándose – también quiero ver al otro chico que dicen.

\- ¿Se refieren a Ramón? – preguntó Esperanza.

\- ¿Así se llama?

\- Sí, Ramón Antonio Maldonado – respondió Nakano.

\- ¿También es de México?

\- No, él es de Honduras.

\- ¿No saben dónde está? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Dijo que saldría con mi hermana, así que no sé en donde… - antes de que Joan terminara la frase, sintió un fuerte cosmos al igual que todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y ese cosmos? – Souta se alarmó al igual que su hermano mayor.

\- Ese cosmos es poderoso, superior al de un Caballero Dorado y casi llegando al cosmos de los dioses gemelos – Kotori tembló un poco.

\- ¡Vamos a ver! – Honoka llamó a las demás musas las cuales obedecieron a su líder y siguieron a la chica peli jengibre, seguida por las Saintias y los demás chicos.

\- ¿Por qué vamos por ese chico? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- No lo sé, pero me emociona ver su poder – río Honoka – espero que sea alguien fuerte.

\- No pensarás en pelear con él ¿verdad Honoka-chan?

\- No Kotori-chan, quiero ver su poder.

\- Igualmente si nos encontramos con esos chicos, lo haré sufrir con mi cosmos – dijo Nico riendo algo maléfica.

\- Nico-chan, no creo que debas hacer eso – dijo Maki – aunque fueron maleducados por no asistir a nuestra reunión, aun así, quiero ver de que son capaces esos jóvenes.

\- Musas, ¿A dónde van?

\- Bueno, iremos a… - antes de que Honoka terminara su oración, un rayo de energía iba directo hacia el cielo y todos los presentes miraron eso - ¿Qué fue eso?

.

**Saint Seiya OST Pegasus Ryu Sei ken.**

.

\- ¿Quién más será? Ramón, Rafael y Claudia – cuando Joan dijo eso, se miró en el cielo como en caída libre, se miraba a los tres mencionados, aunque venía una persona más, solo que esta era de cabello blanco y ojos azul pálido.

\- ¿No es esa la que peleó contra Rafael en el torneo? – preguntó Akira.

\- Yumi Kurokage.

\- ¡Trueno Atómico! – gritó el hondureño lanzado su ataque característico del signo de Sagitario.

\- ¡Plasma Relámpago! – ahora fue Claudia lanzando una serie de rayos a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡Ni crean que será fácil! ¡Kurokage-san!

\- ¡Sí! – Yumi cargó algo de cosmos mientras se transformaba en su Arte shinobi que era la Reina de Nieve - ¡Avalancha!

\- Reciban el poder del ataque del cero absoluto… ¡Ejecución de la Aurora! – Rafael lanzó su poder del signo de Acuario y los 4 ataques chocaron entre sí, aunque el de Rafael chocó con el de Ramón y el Claudia chocó con el de Yumi.

\- ¡Eres buena Yumi! – exclamó Claudia.

\- ¡Tú no te quedas atrás Fábregas-san!

\- ¡Vamos Ramón, no estoy usando todo mi poder!

\- ¡Rafael, apenas te estoy dando algo de ventaja!

Los 4 entrenaban muy fuerte, aunque en caso de los dos chicos, llegó un momento en el que Ramón le volvió a pedir que se transformara.

\- **¡Aquí voy entonces! **– el mexicano peli negro elevó su cosmos al máximo asustando a medio mundo, pero de la nada su cabello volvió al cabello blanco y ojos plateados - **¿estás listo Ramón?**

\- **Siempre, aunque sé que me voy a morir en el intento – **antes de que el shinobi de cabello azul diera el golpe hacia el chico de cabello blanco, alguien bloqueó el golpe - **¿Qué?**

**\- **Creo que no deberían luchar estando nosotras presentes – dijo Umi deteniendo con su mano el ataque del hondureño.

\- Lo siento, pero estás interviniendo – Ramón puso más poder en su puño y Umi se molestó al inicio, pero notó como su mano era retrocedida al igual que ella.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas retroceder?

\- ¡Trueno Atómico! – Ramón lanzó su ataque a la peli azul la cual logró detenerlo a tiempo.

\- Veo que eres fuerte.

\- ¡Tú eres el que no quiso ir a nuestra reunión ¿verdad?! – Nico saltó directo a Rafael el cual sintió como el cosmos de la peli negra iba hacia él, pero este ni se inmutó y Nico no logró darle el golpe - ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es de mala educación interrumpir un entrenamiento ¿lo sabías?

\- ¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo?

\- Polvo de Diamante – sin decir más, Rafael lanzó una ráfaga de aire frio hacia la musa la cual recibió de lleno y cayó al suelo fuertemente.

\- ¡Nico / -chan! – las demás chicas llegaron a donde estaba la peli negra caída.

\- Maldición – susurró con algo de dolor.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Alférez-san lograra dañar a Yazawa-san? – expresó Nomi con sorpresa.

\- Es impresionante – susurró Kurashiki con las mejillas algo rojas – Alférez-san es alguien impresionante.

\- El otro chico… ¿Cómo pudo detener el golpe de Umi-chan?

\- ¡Aquí voy! – tanto Umi como Ramón estaban chocando puños en el aire y ninguno cedía. Ambos peli azules demostraban su fuerza.

\- **¿Quién es esa que se atreve a luchar con Ramón?** – dijo la morena algo molesta.

**\- ¡No te preocupes Claudia! Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, si gano esta victoria te la dedico** – dijo el moreno sonrojando mucho a la Fábregas mayor.

\- Hace tiempo que nadie le da a Umi-chan una buena pelea.

\- Aun no me creo que te hayan lastimado Nico-chan – decía Hanayo.

\- Si serás… - la oji carmín se levantó molesta, pero fue detenida por la musa peli roja - ¿Maki-chan?

\- Yo me encargaré – la de ojos morados se acercó al peli blanco el cual quedó confundido - ¿eres ese tal Rafael Alférez Díaz?

\- Sí, ¿y tú eres?

\- Maki Nishikino, una de las 9 musas.

\- Bueno, gusto en conocerte Nishikino-san, pero quiero saber algo, ¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa?

\- Venimos a ver de quien era el cosmos poderoso que se manifestó el día de ayer – respondió – y por lo que sé, eras tú.

\- Algo así – respondió el peli negro que perdió su transformación.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – el grito de Honoka alarmó a todas y cuando voltearon la mirada notaron como la peli azul caía al suelo algo lastimada.

\- Guau… hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea – río el shinobi – lo lamento Rafael.

\- No importa – el mexicano río un poco también.

\- **¿Estás bien? – **Claudia se acercó al hondureño.

**\- Si, no te preocupes, no me hizo tanto daño, aunque debo admitir que es fuerte.**

**\- **¿Seguro que estás bien Ramón-san? – preguntó Yumi.

\- Sí, unos cuantos rasguños.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan fuertes? – Nico fue a encarar a Rafael que seguía al lado de Maki - ¡Nosotras somos diosas! ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes tengan tanto poder?

\- Solo somos guerreros, nada más.

\- Mentira – la peli negra tomó de la camiseta al chico – no entiendo cómo es que tienes tanto poder, pero juro que te derrotaré, esta humillación no la permitiré.

\- No le hables así a Rafael-san – Yumi se puso al lado del peli negro.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te invitó?

\- Oigan, esto se salió del control – Claudia llegó con Rafael y los demás.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Estrella Claudia Fábregas Díaz – respondió.

\- Claud – Joan se quedó mirando a su hermana algo preocupado, pero al ver como Ramón se acercaba a ella, lo tranquilizó.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas derrotado a Umi-chan? – preguntó Kotori llegando para que no hubiera protestas.

\- Su forma de pelear me sorprendió, pero la verdad es que es algo predecible – respondió Ramón.

\- Y la forma en la que luchas tu – Rafael miró de reojo a Nico – vas con todo a luchar sin medir una estrategia, así que es fácil saber cómo vas a atacar.

\- M-Maldición.

\- Somos dos guerreros que luchan a favor de la justicia, aunque somos tres si contamos a Joan – Ramón miró al castaño el cual quedó con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué dices Joan?

\- Yo batallaré – Umi se levantó y miró al shinobi peli azul – tú me derrotaste, así como si nada.

\- Iré contra ti – Maki miró de reojo a Rafael – no creo que puedas derrotarme.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¿Y yo contra quien lucharé?

\- Iré yo – Eli dio un paso al frente hasta ponerse de frente con el mexicano menor – quiero ver si es cierto que tienes un gran poder.

\- La verdad tengo poder, pero…

\- No se diga más, luchemos, es una orden – habló la rusa firme.

\- Oye, no le hables así a Carlos como si fuera cualquier cosa – respondió Esperanza molesta, aunque Tsukumo la detuvo.

\- No luches Cortés-san, ellas son muy poderosas.

\- Así es, no hay nadie que se meta con nosotras – respondió con arrogancia la musa peli negra.

\- Por algo te derrotó Rafael sin problemas.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

\- ¡Acepto! – Nico y Esperanza se miraban retadoramente.

\- Bien, esto será una batalla de 4.

\- Que sean 5 – Shinji fue el que levantó la mano.

\- ¡Quiero pelear-nya! – dijo Rin emocionada.

\- Bueno, será un combate de 5 – Eli junto con Umi, Maki, Nico y Rin frente a Joan, Ramón, Rafael, Esperanza y Shinji.

\- Pues me uniré – Claudia dio un paso al frente – quiero medir fuerzas.

\- **No Claud, no es seguro que hagas eso.**

**\- Claudia, ¿estás segura de lo que haces?** – Ramón miró a la morena la cual se acercó a él.

\- **Sé lo que hago, después de todo, quiero medir la fuerza por la que he entrenado, quiero mostrarle a los demás que puedo luchar en serio, sobre todo a mi novio.**

**\- Claudia – **Ramón miró a Joan y este comprendió la situación dela peli negra y asintió – lucha con todo lo que tengas.

\- Bien.

\- Yo lucharé contra ella – Kotori se acercó a la peli negra la cual sonrió de forma competitiva.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

\- Esto será una pelea genial.

Ramón vs Umi.

Rafael vs Maki.

Joan vs Eli.

Esperanza vs Nico.

Shinji vs Rin.

Claudia vs Kotori.

\- ¡A pelear!

**Fin soundtrack.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Una gran lucha se viene entre las diosas de las bellas artes y los jóvenes guerreros. Esto traerá varias sorpresas y también, alguien nuevo en el rango dorado nacerá. Espérenlo con ansías._

_**Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka: Días fríos y cálidos **__es el nombre de mi nuevo fic para que le vayan a echar un vistazo y me dicen que opinan. No diré nada sobre que trata, una vez llegando lo sabrán._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	32. Batalla contra las musas

**Yo quiero ser un gran maestro Pokémon.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Hacen aparición las musas y al verse atraídas por el poder de ambos chicos, ahora se enfrentarán con ellas y sí, veremos varias peleas aquí. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Al ser derrotadas, Umi y Nico querrán venganza y Claudia se partirá la madre con alguna. Bueno, con respecto al poder, a lo mejor Joan, Rafael y Ramón no tendrán problemas, pero los demás lucharán a todo lo que dé. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Antes que nada, dediquemos un minuto de silencio en memoria de Mia Cyrus, la cual cayó muerta a manos de Francine y no lo digo yo, el capítulo 57 del manga lo dice, aunque esté en japonés, la wiki en inglés del anime lo confirma.**

**Pobre Mia.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las musas llegaron a la Academia Satogahama para ver de dónde venían tremendos cosmos que al final de todo, resultaron ser los dos latinos los cuales entrenaban con dos chicas, que eran Claudia y Yumi, aunque fueron interrumpidos y varias cosas llevaron a que al final las diosas de las bellas artes fueran a luchar contra ellos dos, pero los demás Caballeros se unirían, incluyendo a Claudia.

\- Yo seré jueza – dijo Honoka alzando la mano – veré quien gana los encuentros, pero solo quiero decir… ¡Vamos chicas!

\- ¡Adelante! – exclamaron varios y de ahí, solo se miraban golpes chocando entre sí.

\- Increíble – Hibiki esta ido viendo como los choques de puños se daban y solo se observaban las ondas de choque.

\- ¿Cómo es que pueden hacer eso?

\- Los Caballeros Dorados son los más veloces del ejército – explicó Nomi – su velocidad llega a ser igual a la velocidad de la luz, aunque hay algo que no me cuadra.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo es que la hermana de Fábregas-san le da guerra a una musa? – Kurashiki miraba a Claudia la cual estaba luchando de igual a igual con Kotori.

\- Es increíble.

\- ¡Nomi-san!

\- ¿Eh? – la Saintia de Perseo volteó la mirada y notó como venían Asuka Otori junto con las demás Mahou Shoujo y también Claire - ¿Otori-san?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Mia se adelantó a preguntar y de inmediato notó las luchas que se estaban dando, volando por el aire y varios choques de energía.

\- ¿Qué son estos cosmos tan poderosos? – preguntó Kurumi.

\- Son las musas – respondió Shinonome – las diosas de las bellas artes, consejeras de la diosa Athena están aquí para ver de donde provenían los cosmos de la pelea de ayer y de repente, terminaron peleando con Alférez, Maldonado y los demás.

\- ¿Ese es Joan? – la estadounidense y la alemana miraban preocupadas al castaño el cual estaba luchando a todo con la musa Eli, aunque la más preocupada por obvias razones era su amante Tsukumo.

\- Joan – la peli negra se llevó las manos al corazón pidiendo que su amante saliera victorioso del encuentro.

\- Él lo logrará – habló Iwaki a su lado – ya verás Kana, Fábregas es fuerte, saldrá bien.

\- No te preocupes Tsukumo, tu novio es poderoso – Aoi miró a la peli negra y esta se logró tranquilizar un poco.

\- Gracias chicas – Tsukumo miró al Caballero de Tauro, el cual solo seguía luchando, aunque se miraba que tenía problemas.

No solo Joan era visto por varias chicas, en el caso del mexicano mayor era visto muy preocupante por Yumi, Pei Pei y por Kurashiki, las cuales sabiendo del enorme poder del peli negro, sabían que era algo diferente luchar contra una diosa.

También Ramón tenía a su harem japonés observándolo, Shinonome, Nakano, Nomi y Asuka lo veían muy preocupadas.

.

**Shinji vs Rin.**

\- ¡Recibe el poder de Virgo! – Shinji que vestía la Armadura de Virgo sacó el rosario de las 108 cuentas y preparó su cosmos para rematar a la peli naranja - ¡Tesoro del cielo!

La musa peli naranja miró como todo el lugar era envuelto en miles de imágenes de Buda lo cual le llamó poderosamente.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- La técnica que usaré ahora, es el Tesoro del Cielo, la cual es una técnica tanto ofensiva como defensiva, por lo que ahora que te he traído aquí, no podrás atacar, ni tampoco puedes retroceder.

\- ¿No puedo atacar ni retroceder-nya? – Rin miró de reojo todo el sitio y notó que no podría usar su cosmos con mucha facilidad.

\- Y también, es la técnica más poderosa de los Caballeros del signo Virgo, poseo las memorias de los fallecidos Caballeros de este signo, así que puedo comprender como es que funciona la técnica.

\- Me sorprendes-nya, se ve que eres muy fuerte-nya.

\- No solo eso, con esta técnica puedo privarte de los 5 sentidos, así que eso será tu derrota – Shinji comenzó a cargar su cosmos mientras se ponía en posición de loto mientras que detrás de él se ponía ver la imagen de la constelación de Virgo - ¡Privación de los 5 sentidos!

\- ¿Eh? – la peli naranja fue envuelta en una pared negra la cual, al instante, le quitó los 5 sentidos principales: vista, olfato, oído, gusto y tacto quedando prácticamente como un cadáver viviente.

\- Eso fue muy fácil – sonrió el peli ceniza.

\- Y eso tú crees-nya – la musa peli naranja sonrió mientras era envuelta en un aura blanca mientras su ropa se cambiaba a una túnica similar a la que usaban los antiguos griegos, aunque esta tenía detalles dorados en los bordes y parecía estar hecha de una tela muy especial, a parte de llevar una tiara con el signo de Escorpio en la frente y de la nada, se quitó el ataque de Shinji.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Se supone que recibiste mi ataque más poderoso!

\- Puede que sea muy poderoso, pero estás ante una diosa y ese ataque no funciona –nya – Rin hablaba sin maldad en su voz, pero con la verdad absoluta en ella.

\- Maldición – susurró el Jinguji menor - ¡Tesoro del Cielo!

\- No servirá dos veces la misma técnica-nya – Shinji solo pudo observar como su técnica era revocada por Rin con mucha facilidad.

\- Mierda.

**.**

**Esperanza vs Nico.**

Ambas chicas eran como dos perros rabiosos luchando por un filete de carne en la calle, esto era porque era un pelear muy reñida.

La española lanzaba su espada tantas veces como podía, pero no lograba acertarle a Nico la cual era muy escurridiza.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó con molestia - ¿Por qué no puedo darle?

\- ¿Ese es todo tu poder? – Nico apareció frente a la española y sin más, le dio un golpe en el rostro que la mandó al suelo algo adolorida – me decepcionas… Capricornio.

\- Maldita – la peli verde se levantó como pudo y trató de sorprender a Nico, pero esta la logró esquivar sin problemas - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Toma! – otro golpe recibido y Esperanza nuevamente cayó al suelo – levántate Capricornio, o es que ya no puedes ¿eh?

\- Claro que puedo, ni siquiera esos golpes me han hecho cosquillas – la española se limpió un poco de sangre que le salía de la boca.

\- Dices que ni siquiera sentiste esos golpes, pero tu boca dice otra cosa – río Nico con tono burlón - ¿y te haces llamar del rango dorado? ¿Y esa espada que usas?

\- Cállate, mi espada es la más fuerte – Esperanza se puso en pose de combate – no hay nada que mi espada no pueda cortar.

\- Lo que me faltaba, un Caballero que usa una espada oxidada.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó la peli verde yendo con el filo de su espada a rematar a Nico, pero esta lograba detenerla con mucha facilidad.

\- Te lo he dicho, estás contra una diosa, tu nivel de lucha es inútil.

\- **¡Hostias! ¡No cederé ante nadie y demostraré que mi espada es la más filosa!**

**.**

**Ramón vs Umi.**

Ambos peli azules se le miraba muy igualados en poder, esto era a que ambos eran expertos en combate cercano.

En eso, el hondureño logró darle un puñetazo en el estómago a la musa de cabello azul la cual la hizo retroceder mientras se sujetaba la zona afectada.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú me esté haciendo daño? – Umi estaba molesta – soy una diosa y, aun así, me ganas como si nada.

\- No soy quien para decir esto, pero de nada te sirve el poder de un dios si no lo usas correctamente – habló el hondureño – además, tu estilo de lucha es anticuado.

\- ¿Cómo que anticuado?

\- Siempre haces el mismo patrón de golpes, por lo que es más que obvio adivinar donde darás el próximo golpe.

\- No me lo creo – Umi estaba algo indignada, se sentía insultada y minimizada – Mi familia es dueña de un dojo que ha entrenado a muchas personas por generaciones y, aun así, ¡tú vienes a decirme que mis movimientos son predecibles!

\- Sí, así – dijo sin tacto el chico.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú puedes rivalizar con el cosmos de una diosa? – Umi lo miraba muy fijo - ¡Dímelo!

\- Solo le puedo dar explicaciones a mi familia, mis amigos más cercanos y mi novia, por lo que tú no puedes saber el secreto de mi poder.

\- ¿N-Novia?

\- ¡Las 100 Serpientes de Copán! – Ramón lanzó su ataque a la peli azul la cual recibió de lleno y fue mandada al suelo algo golpeada – no bajes la guardia.

\- M-Maldición.

\- ¡Y no acaba! – el shinobi fue corriendo hacia la musa la cual lanzó varios golpes hacia el chico, pero este los pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad, aun así, decidió jugársela - ¡Ataque Ninja! (**el que hacía el carnotauro en Dino Rey**).

\- ¿Qué? – antes de que Umi pudiera reaccionar, miró como el hondureño corría a gran velocidad y se multiplicaba y después de correr en círculos, este comenzó a golpear a la chica en distintas ocasiones, más cuando esta lograba darles a algunas de las copias del peli azul, pero de inmediato seguían los golpes a Umi.

**.**

**Joan vs Eli.**

Ambos jóvenes chocaban sus puños y las ondas de expansión se hacían restantes. El castaño con su Armadura Dorada luchaba a todo lo que daba con la musa rubia, aunque al final parecía que la de ojos azules parecía tener más ventaja.

\- ¡Gran Cuerno! – Joan lanzó su ataque insignia como Caballero de Tauro, pero Eli logró contenerlo con un poco de esfuerzo.

\- Vaya que eres fuerte, pero la verdad no creo que llegues a mi nivel.

\- Lo he notado, pero la verdad es que nunca me doy por vencido y lucharé con todo lo que me dé mi cosmos.

\- Eres alguien increíble, pero eso no servirá de nada – Eli se envolvió en un aura blanca y mostró su forma más fuerte, vestida con la misma túnica blanca con adornos dorados y una tiara con el símbolo de Libra – ahora sí, luchemos con todo lo que tenemos.

\- Sí – el castaño miró de reojo a la rubia a la cual hallaba hermosa y más con esa expresión de seriedad, pero de inmediato, miró a su novia peli negra y este sonrió – _puede que Ayase sea una diosa, pero nada como mi Kana, lucharé contra quien sea y demostraré que soy el mejor._

\- ¿Qué pasa Fábregas-san?

\- Nada – sonrió el chico – lucharé con todo lo que dé.

\- Que raro eres, pero, aun así, no cederé – la rubia se puso más seria – aunque seas un Caballero Dorado, no creo que tu tengas el cosmos suficiente para derrotarme.

\- Eso lo veremos, pero hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Allá vamos! – sin más que decir, Eli y Joan desaparecieron de la vista de todos dejando a más de alguno impresionados, aunque las que estaban enamoradas casi sufren un desmayo ya que no sabían dónde estaría el mexicano.

**.**

**Claudia vs Kotori.**

Ambas chicas luchaban a todo lo que daba, pero Claudia era la que más desventaja llevaba. Sin dudas, el poder de Kotori estaba más allá de lo que podía comprender, su cosmos era simplemente poderoso y ella no podía contrarrestarlo.

\- ¡Que mis garras corten la maldad que habita este mundo! – la morena se lanzaba hacia la chica de cabello gris la cual no lograba recibir golpe ni daño alguno.

\- Esos ataques son muy débiles – hablaba con una voz algo seria, cosa rara en Kotori ya que normalmente era alguien alegre y de voz feliz, pero esta era una versión distinta – Fábregas-san, no lograrás hacerme ningún daño.

\- Maldición – Claudia se levantó – no cederé ante esto, solo calentaba.

\- Veremos eso – la voz suave de Kotori llamó varias aves, pero lo extraordinario, es que los animales no eran reales, parecían hechos de cosmos y estos fueron directo a atacar a Claudia la cual poco podía hacer.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! – la Mahou Shoujo de cabello negro sentía varios picotazos y aruñones de parte de las aves que poco a poco se convirtieron en águilas y eso le dolía más - **¡¿Cómo es que estos malditos pollos se transforman así de repente?!**

\- Mi habilidad de canto me permite crear animales con mi cosmos y eso ataca a los rivales.

\- ¿C-Como? – las aves atacaban con más fuerzas a la morena - ¡Mierda, estas aves malditas!

\- Canto Natural, ese es el nombre la habilidad que poseo y no creo que puedas hacer algo para evitar que mis aves te ataquen.

\- **¡Mierda, me están lastimando! – **decía la chica siendo rasgada por las aves que la seguían hiriendo, aunque ella atacaba, no podía con tanto poder.

**.**

**Rafael vs Maki.**

Este era el encuentro con más desventaja para una de las musas, ya que la peli roja estaba cediendo ante el poder de Rafael, el cual ni siquiera se inmutaba mucho luchando contra una diosa como Maki.

\- ¡Maldición, deja de hacerte el fuerte! – la musa de cabello rojo se fue a un lado mientras trataba de recuperar el aire sabiendo que había usado gran parte de sus técnicas para contrarrestar al mexicano.

\- No me hago, es que soy fuerte – sonrió Rafael – se supone que eres una diosa, así que demuéstralo.

\- ¿Me estás insultando? – Maki se transformó y pasó a vestir una túnica con bordes dorados y con una tiara con el símbolo del signo de Aries - ¡Ahora la pagarás!

\- Pensé que sería un encuentro magistral, pero hasta Ramón y Joan darían más guerra.

\- ¿Me comparas con simples mortales?

\- Sí – antes de que Maki dijera algo, el peli negro apareció frente a ella y esta reaccionó inmediatamente alejándose - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes?

\- M-Me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- ¿Así? – el chico sonrió - ¿y esto lo tomas de sorpresa?

\- ¿Eh? – Maki no entendió esa parte, pero de la nada sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado golpeaba su espalda - ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te tomó de sorpresa ese ataque?

\- N-No… solo estoy reuniendo más mi cosmos – decía la peli roja, pero de la misma manera estaba algo aturdida por el golpe del peli negro – solo es una brisita helada.

\- ¡Ataúd de hielo! – Rafael no dio tiempo de reaccionar a Maki y fue una velocidad tan impresionante que logró congelar a la musa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

\- ¡Maki / -chan! – las demás musas miraron como el chico bajaba el ataúd de hielo con la peli roja dentro, y más cuando remató con otro ataque.

\- ¡Ejecución de la Aurora! – gritó el chico lanzando su fuerte ráfaga de viento hacia el ataúd y solo se puso observar la expresión de terror de Maki aun congelada y cuando el golpe lo recibió de lleno, el ataúd se destruyó por el impacto y Maki cayó al suelo semi inconsciente.

\- ¡Maki-chan! – Hanayo fue donde estaba su amiga peli roja y la atendió un poco.

\- M-Maki-chan ha perdido – dijo Honoka algo asustada por ver casi como matan a su amiga peli roja.

\- Alférez-san – Kurashiki miró de reojo al mexicano y sonrió ya calmada, lo mismo que Pei Pei mirándolo, aunque otra chica lo veía más calmada.

\- ¿Estás bien Rafael-san? – Yumi se acercó al joven el cual solo sonrió.

\- Sí, no fue tanto problema – río Rafael acariciando la cabeza de la peli blanca, cosa que dejó mala sensación en ambas chicas que tenían interés en el peli negro.

\- ¿Cómo es que venció una diosa? – dijo Nomi sorprendida.

\- ¡Trueno Atómico! – gritó Ramón desde el cielo y mandó un trueno hacia la musa de cabello azul la cual pudo detener con mucho esfuerzo y eso que había logrado su transformación con túnica y la tiara con el signo de Piscis.

\- Estuvo cerca… – no terminó de decir eso ya que sintió como el hondureño llegaba de improviso y le acertaba un golpe en el abdomen que la mandaba a retroceder.

\- Que mi puño sea la flecha que atraviesa el mal – el hondureño hizo como si tuviera en sus manos un arco y una flecha y solo apuntó a su rival.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- Solo te diré una cosa… - el chico apareció delante de la chica y puso su puño cerrado en su estómago para luego acercarse a su oído - ¿sabías que nadie me gana en un uno contra uno? Y ahora sabrás por qué.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Flecha del Sagitario – sin más, Umi sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen, pero no sangraba, solo sentía que un objeto la había atravesado, pero no lo miraba, pero el dolor se intensificaba más y más hasta que no soportó más y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka notó como su mejor amiga caía al suelo – t-también Umi-chan fue derrotada.

\- ¿C-Como es eso posible? – dijo Nico molesta para luego esquivar los ataques de Esperanza – ustedes son humanos, nada más.

\- Pues esta humana te hará comer mi espada – la española seguía usando su técnica característica, aunque no lo lograba.

\- Esa espada es débil – Claire que estaba a un lado y al decir eso, solo sorprendió a Esperanza – así como la dueña.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho? - la ira se apoderado de la peli verde y su cosmos aumentó.

\- Vaya, la chica que juega con una espada que no es más que un cuchillo de cocina quiere asustarme con un débil cosmos.

\- Te equivocas ahí – sonrió la peli verde para confusión de Nico y Claire que miraba a la peli verde levantarse – mi cosmos se ha encendido más que nunca, aunque tenga que soportar los comentarios y la presencia de las _greedy_ inútiles como Honjou y Rodwell, demostraré que mi espada española… ¡es más poderosa que esa chatarra de la inglesa Excalibur!

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- ¡Cortarte a la mitad! – la española siguió tratando de atacar a la musa peli negra, cosa que no conseguía, pero se miraba que ya estaba cerca.

\- Basta de juegos – Nico también se transformó, solo que, en la tiara, poseía el signo de Cáncer - ¡acabaré contigo impertinente!

\- ¡Inténtalo tabla de planchar!

\- ¡Te mandaré al Infamando! – Nico cargó una bola de cosmos con su voz la cual se miraba que era potente.

\- ¡No cederé tampoco! – Esperanza concentró todo su cosmos en el brazo derecho y solo se preparaba para recibir el ataque de la peli negra.

\- ¡Muere!

\- ¡Aquí vamos!

Tanto Esperanza como Nico lanzaron sus mejores ataques los cuales chocaron entre sí no tratando de retroceder, cada una poniéndole empeño, pero se miraba que la onda que creaban era fuerte.

Pero al final, solo provocó una explosión que se creía que fue porque ambos ataques desaparecieron.

Pero…

\- ¿Q-Que? – Esperanza no notó cuando la bola de energía que lanzó Nico dio directamente en ella y provocó la caída de la chica al suelo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Nada puede ganarle a… - antes de que Nico terminara la frase, no se dio cuenta cuando un filo de espada dio directamente en ella, aunque no la partió, fue tan potente como para hacer una explosión y sentir bastante dolor. El golpe de Esperanza dio en ella e hizo que esta cayera al suelo, pero de rodillas, dando a entender que, aunque había ganado, recibió mucho daño - ¿C-Como es posible?

\- No te diste cuenta ¿verdad? – sonrió Esperanza en el suelo ya rendida – lancé varias ráfagas de mi espada y no las vistes, al menos uno debía darte ¿no?

\- S-Sí serás estúpida.

\- Estúpida, pero igual te logré dar – sonrió Capricornio antes de ceder al cansancio.

\- Nico-chan gana esta partida.

\- Era muy fuerte para Esperanza – dijo Ramón junto con Rafael – aun así, dio una buena batalla. Iré a curarla.

\- Bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Joan?

\- Imagínate tú.

**.**

Con Joan y Eli…

\- ¿D-Donde estamos? – preguntó la rubia mirando hacia todos lados y solo veía una gran colina en la que se observaban lo que parecían ser varias almas yendo hacia la cima de esa colina.

\- ¿Sorprendida? – Joan la vio con una mirada que nunca antes había hecho y era de alguien que transmitía terror - ¿o no?

\- ¿A-A donde me has llevado?

\- Pues este es el sitio al que vendrás cuando mueras – el castaño cargó su cosmos listo para batallar - ¡Bienvenida… a la entrada al Inframundo!

\- ¿E-El Inframundo?

\- Sí, además, aquí podré usar el poder secreto de los latinos, el cual, por lástima, tendrás que ver y sufrir.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la rubia quedó impresionada por eso - ¿el secreto de los latinos?

\- Sí – el cosmos de Joan vistiendo la Armadura de Tauro comenzó a elevarse a un nivel que Eli sintió algo de miedo.

\- ¿Por qué este cosmos es tan fuerte? Se supone que solo es un Caballero de Athena.

\- ¡Elévate al máximo cosmos! – el mexicano fue envuelto en un aura más fuerte y electrizante que cuando vestía la Armadura Dorada, esta era más puntiaguda y de la nada, el cabello castaño de Joan comenzó a titilar y parpadear a un color dorado y sus ojos cafés se ponían de un color verde claro.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- ¡El secreto de la sangre latina!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	33. El Poder de la sangre latina

**Un beso por la noche un cuento…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Las batallas son feroces y ya terminaron en dos triunfos y un empate porque al final Esperanza sacó eso a último minuto. Ya veremos cómo terminan los demás duelos, y sí, Joan mostró el poder de los latinos y me basé exactamente en el Súper Saiyajin para eso. Buena esa de las Mahou Shoujo y entonces… Mia también ¿no? Por cierto, F por ella. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Pues las chicas estaban equivocadas si enfrentaban a los latinos, que era imposible que los vencieras. Ahí podremos ver qué pasa con los demás duelos. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La batalla entre Caballeros y musas había comenzado.

Rafael y Ramón no tuvieron problemas en derrotar a Maki y Umi respectivamente las cuales poseían un poder fuerte, pero la verdad es que no pudieron derrotar a estos chicos los cuales eran más poderosos.

Aunque la batalla entre Joan y Eli era algo emocionante ya que el castaño había despertado un nuevo poder el cual dejó boquiabierta a la rubia.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios es eso? ¿Por qué tu cosmos es tan poderoso? – Eli exigía respuestas, pero Joan hacia caso omiso.

\- Este es el poder de la sangre latina – dijo simplemente el chico.

\- Eso no es el poder de una sangre o algo, ¿Qué demonios es eso? – la musa de ojos azules solo veía al chico el cual había cambiado físicamente. Su cabello castaño cambió a rubio al igual que su contrincante, sus ojos cafés cambiaron a verde brillante y su musculatura aumentó un poco, aun así, era considerado el cambio, más eso, un aura brillante alrededor suyo.

\- No tengo que hablarte sobre mi poder y mejor solo luchemos – el chico se puso en posición y Eli a regañadientes aceptó y eso hizo que el encuentro fuera más emocionante.

\- Me trajiste a la entrada al Inframundo ¿no? – el castaño asintió - ¿Qué ventaja te dará el traerme aquí?

\- Eso lo verás.

\- ¡Respóndeme de una vez! Deja de dejarme con la intriga.

\- Pues ese es tu problema.

\- ¡Maldito! – Eli fue con el castaño, pero cuando quiso darle un golpe directo en el estómago, la rubia luego notó como su puño dio en la zona que quería, pero la verdad es que sintió como si golpeara lo más duro del mundo, aunque le dolió mucho.

\- Esos golpes no me hacen cosquillas – el chico tomó la mano de la diosa – no soy de los que golpean chicas, pero siento que no todas las mujeres merecen el mimo trato. Yo respeto mucho a las mujeres, es más, amo a mi novia Kana, quiero a mi mejor amiga Esperanza y a mis hermanas Claud y Francine que son las más cercanas a mí, pero definitivamente tú no eres una de ellas.

\- No me dejaré que esto quede así – Eli intentó darle varios golpes al chico el cual los bloqueaba con facilidad y después los devolvía – m-mierda.

\- Ahora me toca a mí – Joan cargó su cosmos más en su transformación y Eli no miró cuando el chico lanzó un golpe hacia su estómago, pero de inmediato sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo tomándose la zona lastimada – levántate, ¿no que eras una diosa?

\- S-Soy una diosa – la rusa se levantó respirando profundamente – apenas estoy calentando.

\- Yo también, ya quiero dejar de jugar, ni siquiera hemos comenzado el pre calentamiento, así que solo luchemos con todo – Joan expulsó cosmos en forma de su aura electrizante – empecemos, musa Eli Ayase.

\- Caballero de Tauro, muéstrame de que estás hecho.

\- ¡Sí! – ambos jóvenes chocaron sus puños y una onda expansiva se creó en el Monte Yomotsu, la colina de los muertos.

**.**

\- ¡Supremacía celestial de los espíritus malignos terrenales! – Shinji seguía en su batalla contra Rin la cual le estaba dando mucha batalla, tal parecía que la peli naranja era más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que me ganarías-nya.

\- No es eso – el chico escupió un poco – mierda, al final de todo pensé que sería solo capaz de usar mi cosmos base para derrotarte.

\- Bueno, si no vas a atacar, lo haré yo – Rin elevó un poco su cosmos y asustó un poco a Shinji, pero este se puso en guardia.

\- Demonios, tengo que hacer algo ya.

\- ¡Destello felino! – Rin lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos manifestado en la forma de un tigre corriendo hacia el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¡Tesoro del Cielo! – Shinji empleó su técnica más fuerte para el cosmos de Rin, pero por alguna razón, logró romper el efecto del ataque del Dorado y logró darle.

\- Mi técnica de Destello Felino es como un tigre que busca a su presa, así que es imposible que alguien con un cosmos algo bajo logre contrarrestarlo-nya.

\- Esa técnica es buena, su ataque es fuerte – decía Rafael.

\- Obvio que sí, la técnica de Rin es fuerte, su amigo no podrá hacer ante ella.

\- Creo que a lo mejor puede – dijo Ramón llamando la atención de las musas que estaban ahí.

\- Sí, si eleva su cosmos al infinito, puede hacer lo que quiera – dijo el mexicano mayor mientras que los demás estaban muy confundidos.

\- Alférez-san, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

\- Lo sé por experiencia, desde mi punto de vista, el ataque de ella no es tan fuerte, solo que Shinji no eleva su cosmos para estar a su altura.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! – reclamó Maki – solo porque me venciste no vas a decir que nosotras…

\- Ramón también venció a una sin problemas, Esperanza logró empatar con Yazawa, así que tú dirás.

\- Realmente hablas confiado – dijo Nozomi mirándolo.

\- Un poco.

\- ¡Claudia / -san! – las voces de las Mahou Shoujo llamaron la atención de Ramón, el cual solo se dedicaba a ver a la morena luchar.

\- Ramón, ¿no la vas a ayudar? – preguntó Kudo al peli azul el cual estaba serio viendo el combate.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de ayudar a Claudia en su pelea, pero este es un combate mano a mano, así como Shinji lucha él solo, Claudia debe hacerlo también.

\- ¡Pero Ramón-san, no dejarás que ella muera ¿verdad?! – Kurumi miró molesta al hondureño el cual no hizo ademán de contestar.

\- **¡Mierda, suéltenme malditos pajarracos!** – Claudia estaba tratando a las aves de rapiña que Kotori había creado, pero todo era inútil, estas estaban haciéndole mucho daño a la Mahou Shoujo mexicana.

\- ¿Te rendirás? – preguntó Kotori que, aunque fuera alguien calmada, su voz se escuchaba de ultratumba.

\- **¡Claro que no! – **la respuesta de Claudia solo hizo que los ataques de las aves aumentaran y esta vez, con más fuertes.

\- ¿Te rendirás?

\- **Mierda… ¿Qué hago? – **las heridas le estaban pasando factura a Claudia, la cual por falta de sangre estaba comenzando a ceder al cansancio, pero no se daría por vencida a pesar de lo que débil se estaba poniendo.

\- **¡Claudia! – **la voz del Ramón llamó la atención de la peli negra - **¿ese es todo tu poder? No me digas eso Claudia, sé que eres más fuerte que eso, ya lo probaste ¿no?**

**\- Ramón.**

**\- Muéstrame, no solo a mí, sino al mundo lo fuerte que eres… ¡Claudia, eleva tu cosmos hasta el infinito!**

**\- Ramón – **Claudia notó la verdad en sus palabras y supo que debía hacer algo rápido, y sin más, siguió el consejo de su querido hondureño - **¡Justo como dijo Ramón! ¡Elevaré mi cosmos al máximo!**

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? No te entiendo – Kotori no sabía lo que hablaba Claudia ya que como la morena hablaba español, no podía entender.

\- Es algo que no puedes entender, pero… **si he de elevar mi cosmos al infinito, lo haré con gusto.**

**\- **¿De qué habla? – Umi y Honoka no entendían lo que decía la peli negra, pero la sonrisa de Ramón les dio una idea de que podía tratarse.

\- **¡Como Mahou Shoujo, elevaré no solo mi poder espiritual, sino que mi cosmos al más alto nivel! – **Claudia fue envuelta en un aura dorada que le hizo ganar un increíble cosmos, cosa que llamó la atención de varias personas.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Francine miró a su hermanastra la cual estaba envolviendo su cuerpo en un aura color dorado y un cosmos manifestándose.

\- Es lo mismo que la vez pasada – War Nurse supo de lo que se trataba, pero la verdad es que el cosmos de Claudia la estaba asustando.

\- Cuando nos encontramos con Claudia, también elevó su cosmos así – Asuka recordó su enfrentamiento con la mexicana la cual le terminó rompiendo un brazo.

\- Lo que nadie sabe, es que tendremos que ver de nuevo la habilidad de los latinos – al decir eso, los demás quedaron viendo a Rafael el cual parecía estar sonriendo de una forma que daba hasta miedo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ya lo verás.

\- **¡Cosmos, elévate al máximo! – **el grito final de Claudia hizo que su cuerpo cambiara rápidamente de apariencia, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El cabello negro de la morena cambió a un color dorado brillante, lo mismo que sus ojos negros, cambiaron a verde brillante, la musculatura de esta cambió aumentando un poco y el aura electrizante alrededor suyo. La nueva apariencia de la mexicana llamó mucho la atención de todos ya que era algo que nunca habían visto, ni siquiera las Mahou Shoujo.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasó a Claudia-san? – Tsukumo estaba ida mirando eso que nunca en su vida había presenciado.

\- Es la habilidad de nosotros de sangre latina – habló el mexicano – el secreto más grande de nuestra línea evolutiva.

\- Pero nunca he visto que les cambia el color de cabello y ese aumento de cosmos.

\- La transformación te permite eso – habló el peli negro – aunque creo que también Esperanza podría alcanzarla con esfuerzo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Aves de rapiña de mierda! – con su nueva apariencia, Claudia se quitó a las aves que Kotori había creado, pero la cosa no quedó ahí, ya que un avistamiento de luz dorada llegó al sitio y cuando Nomi y las demás Saintias miraron eso, se quedaron heladas.

\- ¿Q-Que hace la Armadura de Leo aquí?

-Dios, es increíble – habló Mia mirando junto a sus demás compañeras.

\- Ni idea.

\- Kotori Minami, juro que te derrotaré – el cosmos de Claudia estaba ardiendo como nunca y eso se evidenció cuando el ropaje dorado envolvió su cuerpo y mostró de nuevo a la Mahou Shoujo con un poder inimaginable.

\- ¿E-Ese es el poder de la hermana de Fábregas? – Shinonome no creía que alguien tan inocente y dulce como lo era la morena de cabello negro, escondiera tal poder.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? No tiene lógica – dijo Kurashiki que, al voltear a ver el rostro del hondureño, supo que algo andaba mal – Maldonado-san, ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?

\- Hice que Claudia despertará su verdadero poder oculto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Recuerda que cuando entrené a los chicos, hice que alcanzaran un poderoso cosmos, Shinji es a máxima representación, ayudé a Esperanza a elevar más su nivel y alcanzó un poder aun mayor, solo hay que motivar a los que luchan por la justicia a que busquen adentro de su ser, un poder aún mayor.

\- ¿Nosotros podremos transformarnos así? – preguntó Hibiki.

\- La verdad no, es solo una habilidad que poseemos los latinos, pero pueden alcanzar un cosmos similar a este poder, si entrenan más duro, así como Shinji alcanzó ese estado prácticamente sin cosmos, ustedes también pueden.

\- Rafael, ¿no crees que Claudia se ve grandiosa con esa Armadura? – Ramón miraba a su amada la cual se miraba muy poderosa con esa nueva apariencia.

\- Pues sí, se le nota elegancia.

\- **¿La Armadura Dorada de Leo volvió a elegirme? – **la chica se miraba y seguía sin entender que había pasado para que la vestimenta dorada la envolviera nuevamente, pero dejó ese asunto a un lado – **no importa, pero vistiendo esta Armadura, me siento más protegida, así que puedo decir que lucharé con todo lo que tenga.**

\- No sé qué dijiste guerrera Dorada, pero no dejaré que me ganes fácilmente – Kotori volvió a usar su cosmos para llamar de nuevo a sus aves de rapiña los cuales fueron directo hacia Claudia, pero por alguna razón, la morena no se inmutó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres luchar?

\- Plasma Relámpago – Claudia lanzó su ataque hacia las aves las cuales se evaporaron al recibir los 10 millones de rayos que la morena hizo aparecer.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Pudiste evitar mi ataque?

\- Estoy con la sangre caliente, así como los de mi natal ciudad – Claudia expulsó su cosmos – luchemos.

\- Bien, me parece justo.

Antes de que pasara algo, ambas chicas estaban chocando puños y se miraba la batalla muy igualada.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Increíble Leo – Kotori se refirió a la Armadura de la chica – te has vuelto fuerte de la nada.

\- Solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo, pero no me quedaré atrás.

\- Así me gusta, eso hace la batalla más interesante – detrás de la peli gris apareció la imagen de un águila.

\- Yo tampoco me rendiré – Claudia cargó su cosmos y detrás de ella apareció la imagen de un león rugiendo feroz. Aunque después de eso, ambas chicas comenzaron a chocar puños y lanzando ondas de choque en el proceso.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Kotori-chan esté luchando de igual a igual con una chica normal?

\- Aunque sea una chica, es alguien que a levado su cosmos al máximo, es algo que ustedes los dioses no saben – habló Shinji levantándose aun con heridas.

\- ¿Aun puedes luchar-nya?

\- Claro, si algo me han enseñado Ramón, Rafael-Senpai y Joan, es que nunca debo rendirme a pesar de todo.

\- Pero estás muy débil-nya.

\- No me importa, tengo que elevar mi cosmos al máximo si quiero tener una oportunidad de ganar.

\- Suerte – sonrió la peli naranja para luego cargar más cosmos en su cuerpo - ¡Destello Felino!

\- ¡Tesoro del Cielo! – Shinji fue con más ferocidad hacia la musa la cual supo que algo cambió en Shinji y era que su cosmos era más fuerte de lo inusual.

Finalmente, ambos ataques chocaron entre sí y se miraba que esto terminaría en alguien derrotado ya que los cosmos de Rin y Shinji se elevaban a más no poder y sus ataques daban con todo.

Aunque después de unos segundos, ambos ataques se desvanecieron y solo quedaron ambos jóvenes de pie mirándose fijamente.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó? – Shinzuke miraba al peli ceniza al lado de la diosa mirándose fijamente.

\- Tal parece que ambos se dieron con todo.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan? – Hanayo miró a su amiga la cual parecía estar aun con fuerzas para luchar.

\- ¡Miren!

Los demás notaron como la peli naranja estaba temblando un poco y más cuando cayó con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo indicando que la debilidad la había alcanzado.

\- ¡Lo logró! – dijeron los chicos y las Saintias impresionadas también, pero la verdad los golpearía cuando Rafael y Ramón se acercaron al peli ceniza y lo miraron de frente.

\- Lo hiciste bien Shinji, lo hiciste bien.

\- … - el Caballero de Virgo no respondió y solo cayó al suelo desmayado, cosa que impresionó a los demás ya que pensaron que Shinji había ganado.

\- Oye Honoka, ya di que ganó tu amiga – dijo el hondureño sonrojando a la chica de cabello jengibre la cual se quedó pensativa por que el chico la llamó por su nombre.

\- ¡¿Por qué llamas a Honoka por su nombre?! – reclamó la peli azul, pero se quedó callada cuando notó la mirada del joven - ¿q-que?

\- Solo que diga que ganó el duelo.

\- B-Bien – con algo de miedo, la musa peli jengibre anunció al ganador – Rin-chan gana el duelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Rin-chan? – preguntó Hanayo a su mejor amiga.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien, algo lastimada-nya.

\- Realmente eres fuerte – dijo Rafael al lado de Yumi.

\- Bueno, luché con algo de cosmos pensando que necesitaría solo eso, pero no me imaginé que necesitaría elevar mucho mi cosmos, imaginar que llegaría a este nivel, es algo que nunca he hecho.

\- Shinji dio lo mejor de sí – Rafael miró como el peli ceniza era curado por el hondureño y este recobraba poco a poco la consciencia.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Kotori-chan?

\- ¡Allá! – tanto Claudia como Kotori se separaron y solo se miraban fijamente mientras parecía que ambas estaban muy lastimadas.

\- Vaya que me has sorprendido Claudia-san, eres realmente fuerte.

\- Tu también Kotori, me sorprendiste – Claudia se miraba más lastimada, pero, aun así, mantenía su estado de guerrera activado.

\- Pero no hemos terminado – Kotori alzó su cosmos y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Yo también – aunque la morena quiso ponerse más firme, frunció ligeramente el ceño por el dolor de sus heridas – _maldición, mis piernas me duelen, mis brazos también. Mi cuerpo no me responde como quiero. Perderé este duelo a lo mejor, es que debí hacerle caso a Carlos de manejar mejor mi transformación, esto gasta mucha energía._

\- ¿Qué opinas Ramón? – preguntó Rafael a su amigo a un lado el cual bajó la mirada algo decepcionado y triste.

\- Claudia no tiene la fuerza para ganar este juego, aunque haya elevado el cosmos a su máximo, lo que mata a Claudia es que no puede controlarlo y solo lo expulsa a luchar, pero con el tiempo que pasa…

\- Se agota rápidamente, más la transformación del Súper Guerrero la mata físicamente.

\- Y eso que solo es la primera fase de la transformación.

\- ¡Ave Celestial! – Kotori cargó un ave gigante de cosmos azul la cual se dirigió hacia Claudia.

\- Que los colmillos del León, perforen el mal… ¡Plasma Relámpago! – el ataque de los 10 millones de rayos se disparó hacia el ataque de Kotori, pero de la nada, miró como sus rayos se dispersaron - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Recibe el poder de una musa celestial!

El ataque dio llenamente en la morena la cual no pudo evitar volar y caer al suelo cayendo la careta de Leo y Claudia finalmente sucumbió ante sus heridas.

\- ¡Claudia / -san! – las Mahou Shoujo llegaron con la chica la cual seguía vistiendo la Armadura Dorada, pero había perdido la transformación.

\- No me lo creo, ¿Cómo es que ella dominó ese cosmos?

\- Claudia-san – Tsukumo llegó con su cuñada y la atendió un poco mientras que Ramón llegaba al sitio.

\- A un lado – el moreno llegó y tomó a su chica a la cual comenzó a curar y eso que lo hizo con más fuerza ya que quería que su amante quedara bien.

Justo en ese momento…

\- ¡Gran Cuerno! – una especie de portal se abrió frente a todos y solo se vio una luz cegadora la cual terminó aventando a una chica de cabello rubio la cual cayó al suelo ya casi inconsciente.

\- ¡Eli-chan!

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Nozomi quedó extrañada, pero se asustó cuando sintió un horrible cosmos salir del portal y más cuando la figura que salió de allí, poseía ahora una larga cabellera de color dorado, sin cejas y ojos verdes y su aura era más relampagueante.

\- ¿Y ese quién es?

\- ¿Joan? – Tsukumo miró fijo a la persona y efectivamente, notó que era su pareja sentimental.

\- No me lo creo Joan – sonrió Rafael – lograste el nivel 3 de Súper Guerrero.

\- Así es – Joan vestía siempre la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, pero con un cosmos totalmente más elevado y parecía que con eso, derrotó a Eli sin problema alguno.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	34. Algo se acerca

**Vamos siempre afortunados, vamos lo encontraremos.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__De hecho, Shinji y Claudia perdieron, aunque por poco, pero igual salieron derrotados. Y sí, Joan llegó al nivel 3 jaja, bueno, al ser hermanos con Claudia obvio que ella también debería transformarse y salió bien. Le añadiré unas cosas a ella, ya verás. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Aunque los dos dieron lo mejor de sí, al final terminaron cediendo ante el poder de Rin y Kotori y sí, Joan logró lo que los latinos poseemos en la sangre. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La musa Eli Ayase fue finalmente derrotada por Joan saliendo de un portal que conducía al monte Yomotsu, aunque al final de todo apareció algo que impresionó a todos.

Joan salió con un nuevo cambio de imagen, aunque esto era más que un poder inimaginable para los chicos y muy extraño. El cabello castaño de Joan fue reemplazado por una larga melena de color dorado, sin cejas en su rostro y los ojos de color verde, aparte de tener más musculatura de la que tenía y era envuelto en un aura dorada con relámpago.

\- ¿J-Joan? – Tsukumo miró a su amante castaño en ese nuevo estado el cual nunca había conocido de él.

\- ¿E-Ese es Joan? – preguntó Kudo al chico.

\- Su cosmos es tan poderoso – habló Hibiki – da hasta miedo.

\- Esa transformación es algo bestial – habló Nomi – nunca había conocido algo similar.

\- Cuando Joan usó por última vez esa transformación solo la podía dominar hasta la fase 1 – dijo Rafael para sorpresa de muchos, incluso las Mahou Shoujo estaban sorprendidas de esto – es increíble que ya dominé el nivel 3 sin problemas.

\- No sabía que Joan podía alcanzar el nivel 3 – habló el hondureño.

\- ¿Y tú no usas la transformación Ramón? – Rafael miró al moreno el cual río un poco.

\- Uso mi poder shinobi nada más, es más cómodo para mí.

\- ¡Eli-chan! – las demás fueron con la rubia la cual apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo estás Eli-chan? – preguntó Honoka a la chica la cual se levantaba lentamente.

\- A-Algo adolorida – Eli se puso de pie y miro de reojo a Joan el cual había dejado a un lado su transformación – tu.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido esa transformación? No entiendo nada.

\- No solo él Eli-chan, Claudia-san también lo ha conseguido – dijo Kotori llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- Así es Eli-chan, esa chica logró transformarse también.

\- ¿Te venció?

\- No, al último momento no sé qué pasó, pero logré ganarle.

\- Yo no tuve tanta suerte – dijo Maki – Rafael Alférez logró derrotarme como si nada.

\- Maldonado-san también hizo lo mismo – dijo Umi con algo de impotencia – parecía que se divertía derrotándome.

\- Gané por poco-nya – dijo Rin a su lado.

\- Esa tipa logró herirme aun cuando pensé que la había derrotado – habló Nico con molestia evidente – no sé cómo es que le hizo para engañarme, pero lo logró.

\- Solo ganamos dos duelos ¿no? – la pregunta de Eli hizo bajar la mirada a las demás diosas – creo que nos confiamos, no pensamos que los Caballeros Dorados de Athena fueran tan fuertes.

\- Pero en especial esos 3 – Nozomi miró de reojo a Rafael, Ramón y Joan los cuales hablaban entre sí como si estuvieran satisfechos de su rendimiento.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que 3 humanos normales nos hallan derrotado con facilidad?

\- Empiezo a sospechar que no son humanos normales – dijo Maki – siento que son algo más.

\- Ese poder que esconden no es normal – dijo Hanayo – me asusta incluso.

\- Ni modo, hemos perdido el duelo por mayoría – Eli guío a las musas a donde estaban las demás.

Las Saintias seguían sin comprender como es que los chicos habían podido hacerles frente a las diosas de las bellas artes como las musas, cuyo cosmos era muy superior a todas ellas.

De los Caballeros Dorados no se lo habrían esperado ya que, aunque eran los más fuertes dentro del ejército de Athena, muchos no poseían la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a dioses, aunque según la historia del rango más alto, era posible. Al final, las musas llegaron con los chicos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Quieren más pelea?

\- No, la verdad es que queremos felicitarlos por tan buena batalla, no creí que hubiera alguien que jugara tan bien.

\- Gracias, aunque la verdad me impresiona su fuerza, no es algo de confiar.

\- Aunque sigo pensando en esa transformación – dijo Eli mirando a Joan – siento que ese poder tiene algo más.

\- Al final de todo, terminamos ganando – dijo Shinji levantándose – aunque yo no debo decir nada, perdí mi encuentro.

\- Pero me diste guerra-nya – habló la peli naranja – fuiste muy fuerte, Caballero de Virgo-nya.

\- También Claudia-san, no me imaginé que alguien así pudiera luchar a mi nivel – Kotori miró a la morena la cual solo asintió – excelente lucha.

\- Digo lo mismo Kotori, fuiste una digna oponente.

\- Ustedes dos – Umi y Nico miraron a Ramón y Rafael – no sé cómo lo hacen, pero juro que un día los derrotaremos a como dé lugar.

\- Buena suerte con eso – sonrieron los dos.

\- Sentía que me daba algo – Nomi suspiró – pensé que perderíamos Caballeros Dorados en esta lucha.

\- Que bueno que estamos a salvo – dijo Tsubasa, aunque luego notó como la mirada de las musas decía lo contrario.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues la verdad esa es la otra cosa que veníamos hablar – habló Honoka con seriedad en su voz – la verdad, es que estamos preocupadas porque a lo mejor el mundo vuelve a estar en problemas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que un cosmos aterrador está por despertar?

\- Esa parte no terminé de entender – dijo Waka - ¿a qué peligro se refiere?

\- Resulta que hay un dios que está por despertar nuevamente – Nozomi hablaba – hace tiempo, se recuerda cuando la Tierra pasó por una serie de inundaciones en la década de los 90, ¿lo saben?

\- Sí, esa fue la vez que Poseidón inició su ataque para la conquista del mundo, el cual fue ocasionado por el Caballero de Géminis, Kanon – dijo Shinonome.

\- Así es Saintia de Pegaso, pero esta vez creo que viene con sed de revancha, todo esto ocurrido por la última vez.

\- P-Pero se supone que Poseidón ayudó a los Caballeros Dorados en la batalla contra Hades, él envió personalmente las Armaduras Doradas a los Campos Elíseos para derrotar al dios del Inframundo.

\- Eso se supone, pero al final de todo es un dios que solo quiere la Tierra para sus propósitos egoístas, por lo que sentimos es que en cualquier momento atacará.

\- Pero la Preparatoria Kogetsu es la única que idolatra a Poseidón – dijo Tsukumo – algo debe estar pasando ahí.

\- Deben estar preparando algo, pero se supone que firmamos un pacto de paz – Nomi frunció el ceño – algo me huele mal.

\- Lo siento, es que no me bañé – dijo el hondureño sacando algunas risas.

\- No es eso Maldonado-san, lo que quiero decir es que al final de todo, algo pasa en la Academia Kogetsu, y me da curiosidad saber qué pasa.

\- Saintia de Perseo, te dejamos el resto de la investigación a ti – Eli miró fijo a Nomi la cual asintió.

\- Déjenlo en nuestras manos, Musas.

\- Bien, creo que con eso significa que nuestra visita ha terminado – las musas se miraron entre sí – debemos irnos.

\- Bueno, que les vaya bien – las Saintias hicieron una reverencia a las musas y estas finalmente se fueron del sitio tele transportándose.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Poseidón – Nomi se molestó – se supone que el dios del mar firmó un pacto de paz con Athena.

\- Necesitamos hacer algo – habló Tsukumo – si Poseidón planea atacar, entonces debemos contraatacar.

\- Pero tenemos a los Caballeros Dorados, será más fácil – dijo Nozaki y eso provocó cierto enojo en alguien.

\- ¡Oigan, ya dejen eso a un lado! – gritó el hondureño llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso las Mahou Shoujo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maldonado-kun?

\- Chicas, se supone que ustedes son las referentes del ejército de Athena, tal vez yo no sea Caballero de Athena como piensan muchos, pero de igual manera creo que ya están abusando mucho.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ramón-san? – preguntó Nakano.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que dice Ramón, lo que dice es que normalmente ahora los Caballeros Dorados luchan a como dé lugar, pero ustedes no han mostrado signo alguno de querer luchar.

\- P-Pero nosotras…

\- Cuando lucharon contra nosotros, fueron derrotadas como si nada, cuando fue el torneo, no lucharon, luchamos nosotros. A pesar de que Rafael y yo estábamos entrenando, ninguna de ustedes hizo algo para detener el encuentro, tuvo que hacerlo Claudia y casi no la cuenta y ahora que vienen las Musas a luchar, ¡ustedes no hacen nada! ¡Son una bola de inútiles! – las palabras de Ramón dieron en lo más profundo de las chicas, incluso las Mahou Shoujo se sintieron mal por eso – se los diré, no me siento mal por decir esto, pero creo que ustedes necesitan entrenamiento.

\- ¿Entrenamiento? – Yasmina preguntó – pero tienen un buen cosmos.

\- Incluso el más fuerte debe entrenar para no ser bajado de su trono – habló Rafael al lado de Yumi – si no fuera así, ustedes no habrían entrenado y Shinji no hubiera ascendido a rango Dorado.

\- No solo eso, siento que hay alguien que podría llegar al rango Dorado – el hondureño miró de reojo a Yasmina el cual no notó la mirada del peli azul.

\- Maldonado-san, ¿Qué opinas entonces? – Tomoe miró al chico el cual lo pensó un poco y finalmente tuvo una buena idea.

\- Creo que sé que hacer – Ramón miró a Joan y Rafael los cuales no sabían a que se podía referir su amigo – Saintias, Caballeros Dorados, chicos y también… Mahou Shoujo, necesito que vengan mañana en la mañana y bien temprano.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Haremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

**.**

Esa mañana, en el dormitorio de Claudia, esta estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer algo de comer, más para llevar al entrenamiento que iban a tener. Aunque al final, tuvo que llamar a su hermano para que la ayudara.

-** ¿Me puedes decir que has hecho aquí Claud? – **Joan miraba como la cocina de su hermana estaba toda sucia y con alimento regado por todos lados.

\- **V-Verás, es que intenté hacer un pastel de chocolate, pero se me quemó la torta, luego intenté hacer unos sándwiches de chuleta, pero se me quemó el pan y la chuleta también y finalmente quise hacer unos tacos de tripa… y se me quemaron. Incluso quise cereal con leche y… se me quemó también.**

**\- ¡¿Cómo es que se te queman las cosas?!**

**\- ¡Lo siento, pero es que siempre se me olvida cuanto tiempo debo poner las cosas! – **decía la morena con sus manos en su rostro – **si Ramón se da cuenta de que no puedo cocinar se reirá de mí.**

**\- En primera, Ramón no haría eso ya que sabes que él no es así, en segunda, no entiendo cómo es que eres una Mahou Shoujo, puedes transformarme en Súper Guerrera, eres buena luchando y aun así… ¡¿No puedes cocinar?! **

**\- Pensé que no era tan difícil – **Claudia seguía con la mirada baja – **yo te miraba como lo hacías y parecía que te divertías.**

**\- Sé cocinar, limpiar, lavar mi ropa, pero la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que tú no puedes eso – **Joan solo suspiró – **dejemos eso a un lado, dime que quieres hacer.**

**\- Algo que a las chicas les guste, no solo eso, que las Saintias, tus amigos lo disfruten y en especial…**

**\- Lo sé Claud, que Ramón lo disfrute.**

**\- S-Sí.**

**\- Bien, chiflando y aplaudiendo Claud, haré algo para todos, creo que incluso a Francine y las demás voy a hacer algo – **Joan notó como el cuerpo de Claudia se tensó al mencionar a su hermanastra y a las demás Mahou Shoujo ya que sabía que la relación entre ella y las demás era mala - **¿Claud?**

**\- Iré a ver la tele – **la morena se dirigió a la sala a ver alguno de televisión - **¡Carlos, esta tarde pasarán el clásico América vs Pumas!**

**\- ¡Pues arriba los Pumas! Y eso que le voy a Dorados.**

**\- ¿Por qué a los Pumas? – **eso pareció molestar a Claudia.

\- **Claud, sabes perfectamente bien que me cae mal el América.**

**\- No sé porque críticas tanto al América, es el mejor equipo de México.**

**\- Casi toda nuestra familia le va a Dorados, nuestro tío que le va a Cruz Azul es una excepción, pero tú eres la única en toda la familia que le va al América.**

**\- P-Pero, América tiene buen cuadro y juega bien.**

**\- Claud, por haber dicho eso le diré a Ramón que se aleje de ti ya que no quiero que él muera de pendejitis.**

**\- ¡¿Por qué?!**

Finalmente, Joan terminó todas las meriendas que llevarían al entrenamiento que iniciaría dentro de una hora.

**\- ¿Cómo es que cocinas tan rápido? **

**\- Solo necesitas práctica Claud – **el castaño se dirigió hacia la salida del dormitorio de su hermana – **me voy, iré a ver cómo está Kana.**

**\- Espera Carlos – **la morena detuvo al chico – **m-me preguntaba si… podías ayudarme a ver si lavé bien mi ropa, es que... no sé si me confundí.**

**\- Claud, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no poder lavar bien tu ropa.**

**.**

Algunos centímetros más tarde…

**.**

-** ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?!**

**\- ¡Es que pensé que ahorraría tiempo si lavaba todo de una vez! **

**\- ¡Pero no se supone que lavaras toda la ropa de color y la blanca junta! – **Joan señaló el bulto de ropa la cual tenía algunas manchas de colores en las camisetas blancas - **¡Nunca lavas la ropa blanca con la ropa de color! ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!**

**\- Pensé que ahorraría tiempo – **Claudia se ponía sus manos en la cabeza – **no creí que fuera a empeorar todo.**

**\- Claud… no sé qué haré contigo, es más, no sé qué hará Ramón contigo.**

**\- P-Pero no creo que él…**

**\- Claud, Esperanza lava y cocina, igual Kana. Ramón y Rafael, cada uno lava su ropa como es debido y cocinan, eres la única latina que no hace eso – **las palabras del castaño derrumbaron mucho la autoestima de la morena y se fue a un rincón mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con unas nubes de lluvia encima suyo.

\- **Soy una inútil, soy una inútil…**

**\- Mejor solo vámonos, ya no tuve tiempo de ir con Kana.**

**.**

Las Saintias, Mahou Shoujo y los demás estaban en el coliseo de la Academia esperando a que vinieran Ramón y los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué tardan? – preguntó Shinji.

\- Ni idea, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno.

\- Asuka-san, ¿crees que esto es buena idea? – Kurumi miraba a la peli gris.

\- Creo que sí Kurumi, no me vendría mal un entrenamiento – sonreía Asuka.

\- Es eso o… - antes de que Mia dijera algo, recibió un golpe en su costado de parte de la rusa - ¡Tamara, ¿Por qué fue eso?!

\- Porque te faltó oxígeno al momento del parto chica de Texas, obviamente no puede decirle sobre lo de Ramón, es idiota de tu parte.

\- Pero es la verdad ¿no?

\- Yo solo espero a Joan – dijo Magdalena – si Claudia no estuviera molesta con nosotras, creo que ya le hubiera pedido permiso para pasar el tiempo con Joan.

\- Magdalena, relaja un poco todo, ya te dije que yo me quedaré con Joan, no hay discusión – habló Mia y sería vista por la peli roja de forma retadora.

\- No te sientas mal por Ramón ¿verdad Asuka? – Francine miró a la peli gris la cual solo bajó la mirada.

\- La verdad es que quisiera hablar con él a solas, pero no quiero que termine como la otra vez – Asuka se sobó un poco el brazo recordando la pelea con Claudia – siento que Claudia no me permitiría estar con él.

\- Y eso sin contar lo de Pei Pei – Tamara miró a la china la cual solo desvió la mirada – si sigues así quedarás soltera como Mia.

\- ¡Tamara!

\- Allá vienen.

Ramón, Joan y Rafael junto con Claudia y Esperanza llegaban al sitio, aunque el castaño y la española venían con sus respectivas Armaduras Doradas y Claudia venía con su transformación Mahou Shoujo.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Waka que luego notó algunos contenedores que traían - ¿y eso?

\- Es un almuerzo que preparé – habló primero Claudia llamando la atención de Joan el cual la quedó viendo de forma inédita – me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.

\- ¿Hiciste eso para todos? – preguntó Akane.

\- Sí, para que todos lo disfruten – Joan no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermana, pero se haría una buena jugada.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes quién juega hoy Ramón? – el Fábregas menor al hondureño – ¿sabes qué partido se desarrolla hoy en México?

\- No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de ver el calendario de la Liga MX.

\- Juegan los Pumas UNAM contra el América.

\- ¡¿Pumas vs América?! – incluso Rafael se unió a Ramón en eso.

\- Sí, el clásico de la capital.

\- No me lo creo, siempre miro el partido y me encanta – habló el hondureño.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – Claudia se miraba emocionada – **Ramón, sabías que Carlos me molesta mucho porque le voy a un equipo de futbol.**

**\- ¿Y eso?**

**\- Es que ese equipo me gustó mucho de niña y hasta el día de hoy es el equipo de mis amores, dime Ramón, ¿tiene algo de malo que yo le vaya a ese equipo?**

**\- Claudia – **el hondureño tocó suavemente las mejillas de la morena – **si tú le tienes mucha estima a ese equipo, pues solo anímalo con todo lo que tengas, nadie debe decirte que el equipo es malo o no, mientras lo quieras, será todo bueno.**

**\- Gracias Ramón – **Claudia frotó su mejilla con la del hondureño.

\- **Y dime Claudia, ¿a qué equipo le vas?**

**\- Al América.**

**\- Terminamos Claudia. Joan, te encargo el entrenamiento – **el shinobi comenzó a alejarse del sitio.

\- **¡Ramón, espera! – **la Mahou Shoujo mexicana se tiró a los pies del chico y este solo seguía caminando, pero con Claudia tomándolo de la pierna - **¡Espera! ¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Solo le voy al América! ¡Sé que te gustan los Pumas, pero no me importa! ¡Puedo hacerme Pumas si quieres! ¡Por favor, no termines conmigo!**

**\- Claudia no cambia – **Esperanza miraba a su mejor amiga en ese acto tan vergonzoso, aunque debía admitir que le daba risa al igual que a los dos mexicanos. Los chicos de Satogahama y Saintias no entendían eso.

\- Me pueden explicar, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? – Hibiki miraba el acto que hacia la hermana de Joan mientras seguía rogándole a Ramón en español.

Ese entrenamiento sería demasiado extraño.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	35. Entrenamientos

**No seas pentonto.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues creo que comí algo para hacer un capítulo sentimental jaja. La batalla finalizó y vamos a entrenar un poco, pero Claudia… sin comentarios jaja. Ella no es como Tsubasa que no sabe cocinar y que cuando lo hace crea armas nucleares, Claudia lo que hace es que se le quema la comida, confunde la ropa y… le va al América, por eso Ramón se aleja de ella jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Un entrenamiento no hace mal, de hecho, lo deben hacer ya que las Saintias y las Mahou Shoujo se están quedando detrás de los demás y Claudia, lo regó, seamos sinceros, todo lo hizo mal e irle al América… sin comentarios jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**¡OJO! Este dato… es que me da risa compartirlo, pero aquí en mi casa, mi papá le va al Santos Laguna, yo no me decidía por un equipo, cuando estaba más joven me atraía el Monterrey, pero de ahí nomás, luego de un tiempo pensé mucho en que equipo irle y finalmente me decidí que el que más me gustaba eran… los Pumas de la UNAM.**

**¿Por qué? Porque aparte de estar en la misma cadena de universidades, porque yo estudio en la UNAH, me atrajo por la canción de "Vale Vergara" de Molotov, así que al final ahí quedó. A parte del canal de futbol mexicano llamado "Boser Salseo" que de ahí he aprendido bastante del futbol mexicano que, siéndoles sincero, me gusta mucho.**

**Aquí viene lo loco… mi hermano… le va al América y, es más, se molesta que digan que el equipo es malo, que son ladrones, entre otras. **

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de una hora de ruegos de parte de la mexicana morena, finalmente Ramón volvió al entrenamiento, aunque diciéndole que no volviera a mencionar al América.

\- ¿Vamos a entrenar al final? – preguntó Shinji.

\- Sí, solo fue un malentendido con Claudia, pero todo se solucionó, así que vamos a entrenar mucho – mencionó el hondureño – bueno, Joan y Rafael me ayudarán con los grupos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no vamos a entrenar todos juntos ya que no tienen el mismo nivel – habló Ramón – bueno, Rafael entrenará con los chicos y también con Esperanza.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron los mencionados.

\- Joan, tu entrenarás a las Mahou Shoujo.

\- Está bien – el castaño miró a las chicas ya que él se llevaba bien con ellas.

\- Yo me encargaré de las Saintias, así que chicas, espero que me den buena batalla.

\- Lo intentaremos Maldonado-san – dijo Shiho en representación de todas.

\- ¿Lo haremos Rafael? – el hondureño miró al mexicano mayor sonriendo y este asintió.

\- Sí – Rafael fue con el grupo de chicos y con Esperanza – síganme.

\- ¿A dónde Senpai? – preguntó Souta.

\- Solo vamos – el peli negro se fue del coliseo y los de su grupo decidieron ir con él a entrenar.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? - preguntó Tsubasa.

\- No importa, van con él a entrenar, así que no hay problemas.

\- ¿Y nosotras?

\- Joan… creo que las llevarás ahí ¿verdad? – la mirada de complicidad del castaño le dio la respuesta a Ramón.

\- Quiero aumentar sus fuerzas, así que un lugar como este es indicado – antes de que alguien dijera algo, Joan se transportó a algún sitio dejando solo a Ramón con las Saintias en el sitio.

\- ¿A dónde fue Joan? – Tsukumo era la más preocupada por su pareja.

\- Fue a entrenar con las chicas a otro sitio que a lo mejor han escuchado como el Monte Yomotsu y…

\- ¡¿Monte Yomotsu?! – gritaron algunas muy sorprendidas.

\- S-Sí, se supone que vieron cuando él luchó contra aquella chica en el torneo.

\- Bueno, es que normalmente el Caballero de Cáncer es el único que puede transportarse a la frontera entre nuestro mundo y el Inframundo.

\- No importa chicas, por el momento, dediquémonos a entrenar – el chico no se transformó ni nada, solo se puso en pose de combate.

\- ¿No vas a usar tu transformación shinobi? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- No es necesario, quiero que me hagan usarla – respondió.

\- ¿Nos estás retando? – Iwaki lo miró de manera retadoramente haciendo que encendiera su cosmos y armándose con su Armadura.

\- Como líder de las Saintias, debo responder – la Armadura de Perseo envolvió el cuerpo de Nomi y esto llamó todas las Armaduras de las demás chicas.

\- Así me gusta. Ahora atáquenme con todo lo que tengan.

\- ¡Sí! – las 12 chicas se lanzaron hacia el peli azul el cual solo se quedó esperando ver el ataque de las chicas.

**.**

**Monte Yomotsu.**

En el sitio que era conocido como el límite entre el mundo humano y mundo de los muertos, Joan llegó junto con las Mahou Shoujo, aunque nunca habían estado en este sitio. Incluso Claudia acompañó a su hermano a este sitio, siendo aún una Mahou Shoujo, hizo caso al llamado.

\- ¿Q-Que es este sitio? – preguntó Pei Pei.

\- Terrorífico ¿no creen? – el castaño miró a las chicas las cuales estaban asustadas – este es el Monte Yomotsu, el sitio en el que todas las almas del mundo, sin importar como hayan muerto, vienen hacia acá y van directo al Inframundo.

\- ¿A-Al inframundo?

\- Sí, como pueden ver, el pico más alto es la colina y ese agujero en el que las almas caen, es la puerta al Inframundo, donde lastimosamente, si caemos ahí, no podremos regresar jamás.

\- ¿Puedo echar a Mia allí?

\- ¡Tamara! – la rubia fue rápidamente a donde estaba Joan y lo abrazó con fuerza – Joan, ayúdame, Tamara me quiere arrojar a ese agujero, ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo? Perderán a un miembro muy importante.

\- L-Lo entiendo Mia, pero por favor no te me pegues mucho – Joan decía esto ya que sentía los pechos de la rubia en su brazo – _que bueno que Kana no está aquí._

_\- _Eres muy impertinente Mia – Magdalena separó a la rubia del castaño, aunque antes de que el mexicano le agradeciera, esta sin más hundió su cabeza en sus pechos – No te preocupes Joan, ya estoy aquí y te protegeré de esta sanguijuela oxigenada, estás a salvo conmigo, después de todo tu hermana me ha tenido en cuenta como cuñada.

\- ¡No es así cabeza de tomate andante! – Mia tomó el otro brazo de Joan pegándolo a ella.

\- ¡¿Qué me dijiste foco andante?!

\- ¡Ya cálmense! – Claudia quitó a ambas chicas de su hermano – primero, Carlos es libre de estar con quien quiera, segundo, no tengo a ninguna de ustedes como futura cuñada y tercero, vamos a entrenar que a eso venimos.

\- Es cierto, si vamos a entrenar, deberíamos comenzar – Asuka habló, aunque sentía la mirada fría de Claudia, se veía la tensión en el sitio.

\- Bien, tal como dice Claud, empezaremos a entrenar ya que quiero que aumenten su poder de combate.

\- Una pregunta – cierta rubia levantó la mano.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí si no soy una Mahou Shoujo? – preguntó Claire que estaba ahí.

\- Porque quiero que también aumentes tu habilidad con tu Excalibur – dijo el mexicano – aunque uses tu espada de manera veloz, te falta mucho para poder usarla al 100%.

\- Comprendo – Claire entendió el motivo de que ella estuviera ahí y supo que Joan solo quería agrandar su fuerza.

\- No solo eso, como futura Reina de Inglaterra deberás estar preparada para cualquier inconveniente que tengas.

\- Vaya que eres genial Joan – la rubia se acercó al chico – oye, si estás soltero, ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Inglaterra? Podrías ser mi Rey.

\- C-Claire – las intenciones de la inglesa llamaron la atención de Mia y Magdalena las cuales no se veían nada felices.

\- Dios Carlos, nunca iniciaremos – dijo en voz baja la morena.

**.**

**En un sitio alejado…**

\- ¿Dónde mierda estamos? – preguntó Yasmina mirando el sitio el cual estaba alejado de toda civilización y solo estaban los Caballeros Dorados y los chicos.

\- Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, aquí no dañaremos a nadie – Rafael miró a los chicos los cuales seguían confundidos – bien. Comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y cómo Rafael? – preguntó la española.

\- Con esto – el mexicano creó un iceberg en el sitio y eso extrañó más a los muchachos – necesito que descongelen este iceberg o lo destruyan, lo que quieran.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Háganlo, al manejar el frio, hielo y el agua, entonces puedo crear situaciones así, pero esto es una prueba algo sencilla – el peli negro miró a los dos Caballeros Dorados en el sitio – Esperanza, Shinji, ustedes como Caballeros Dorados deberían elevar más sus cosmos al máximo. Si por algo son de ese rango, deberán demostrarlo.

\- ¡Sí! – ambos chicos de rango dorado vistieron sus Armaduras de Capricornio y Virgo y elevaron sus cosmos.

\- Que mi cosmos, sea la luz que ilumine la maldad y la destruya… ¡Invocación celestial de los Espíritus Malignos terrenales!

\- Mi espada corta a través del mal y que, con ella, renazca la vida… ¡Espada del Cid!

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus ataques hacia el bloque de hielo, pero no lograron hacerle un rasguño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se ve que no elevaron sus cosmos al máximo – dijo Rafael – Shinji, Esperanza, cuando lucharon con las musas por un momento lograron elevar su cosmos al máximo. Shinji logró darle batalla a la musa Hoshizora mientras que Esperanza lograste vencer a la musa Yazawa de último momento, aunque al final parecía ser un empate.

\- ¿Qué nos quieres decir?

\- Que necesitan llevar su cosmos al máximo, entrañar su cosmos – el peli negro se dirigió hacia los demás – Ramón los entrenó a todos para que pudieran alcanzar el cosmos, incluso lo más básico, así que necesito que concentren sus cosmos, así cuando participaron en el torneo.

\- Pero estuvimos en una situación de peligro, creo que… - antes de que Kudo dijera algo, Rafael lanzó una ráfaga de aire hacia el peli negro japonés el cual esquivó por poco - ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

\- Muy bien, ya sé cómo entrenaremos. Shinji y Esperanza intentarán destruir el iceberg, elevando sus cosmos al máximo, lograrán hacerlo. Con los demás… - el peli negro sonrió – los entrenaré personalmente.

\- ¿Por qué siento que moriremos? – dijo Souta y los demás asistieron.

\- Shinzuke y Honjou pueden descansar por el momento.

\- ¡¿Por qué ellos sí?! – reclamaron.

\- Bueno, ellos manejan el cosmos, pero me gustaría que probaran ayudando a Shinji y Esperanza.

\- Por supuesto – tanto peli turquesa como peli vino tinto se fueron a donde estaban los dorados, aunque siempre el choque entre Honjou y Esperanza se daba.

\- Sigamos en lo nuestro – sonrió malvadamente Rafael – chicos, espero que me demuestren como es que algunos lograron batallar contra Caballeros.

\- Moriremos.

**.**

**De vuelta en el coliseo…**

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! – Iwaki lanzó una ráfaga de viento helado hacia Ramón que solo esquivaba con facilidad.

\- Casi me das Iwaki, aunque fue algo lento.

\- ¡Pues esto no es lento! – Aoi salió detrás del hondureño - ¡Lágrimas enjoyadas!

\- Que lenta – el peli azul esquivó las lágrimas enjoyadas de la peli lila y solo seguís siendo atacado por ambas amigas con sus poderes de hielo – vaya, si estuviera Rafael les mostraría el verdadero poder del aire frio.

\- ¡Meteoros! – Waka apareció detrás del hondureño y lanzó su ataque estelar, sin embargo, el hondureño se quitó justo a tiempo y la de cabello corto terminó atacando por accidente a sus Senpais.

\- Vaya que sorprendió eso, aunque fue obvio que harían eso, al igual que esto – antes que nada, Ramón se dio media vuelta y detuvo las intenciones de Tsukumo de atacarlo con su cosmos – que obvia eres.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, igual que ella – antes que la peli negra dijera algo, Ramón la tomó del brazo y la lanzó con fuerza hacía Kurashiki que iba subiendo y ambas impactaron cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Arihara! – Shinonome llegó junto a la castaña.

\- ¡Sí Shinonome!

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – la peli azul lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su ataque.

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – ahora fue Tsubasa la que lanzó sus ataques hacia el shinobi que ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Dios, que combinación más mortal, pero para los que tengan cosmos más débiles que el de ellas – Ramón esquivó de último segundo los ataques y cuando saltó, miró al cielo como Nakano y Nozaki llegaban por él.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Nakano lanzó su cadena de Andrómeda y logró tomar las manos de Ramón disque inmovilizándolo - ¡Ahora Nozaki-san!

\- Recibe el poder de la Osa Mayor… ¡Garras de Osa! – la rubia llegó y justo cuando iba a atacar al chico, este rápidamente tomó la cadena de la Armadura de Nakano y la arrastró hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli verde no entendió eso, pero de inmediato sintió el ataque de Nozaki dándole directo en la espalda.

\- ¡Nakano-san! – la Saintia de Osa Mayor se dio cuenta de su error, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la rubia cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Nakano impactaba con el de ella, causado por Ramón que lanzó a la Saintia de Andrómeda.

\- Dios, estas chicas no dan una, es más, hasta podría hacer esto – el hondureño se lanzó a tomar del cuello a Tomoe y Akane que aparecieron por la espalda del chico a atacarlo, pero este las tomó antes de que hicieran algo - ¿Qué no pueden hacer algo mejor?

\- M-Maldonado-san – el joven seguía teniendo a las dos Saintias las cuales luchaban por liberarse, pero no podían ante el semejante poder.

\- A volar – Ramón no quería hacerlas sufrir más, así que las lanzó lejos hasta que cayeron al suelo - ¡Se supone que son las Saintias, las más fuertes del ejercito! ¡Muestren sus cosmos al máximo!

\- Lo damos – dijo Tsubasa en voz baja.

\- ¿En serio? – el hondureño miró a la castaña – Arihara, las acabé a todas y sin lanzar algún ataque mío. ¿Qué tipo de protección darán a la humanidad si no contaran con Caballeros Dorados?

\- … - ninguna de las Saintias se atrevía a hablar ya que las palabras del moreno les decían todas sus verdades.

\- Más les vale que empiecen a elevar sus cosmos al máximo, porque a partir de ahora… - Ramón se transformó y apareció con sus vestimentas shinobis – empezaré a atacar yo y no seré compasible.

\- T-Tengo miedo – Akane dijo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer un gran trabajo junto con sus compañeras para hacerle algún daño al hondureño.

**.**

**Monte Yomotsu.**

\- ¡Vamos Asuka! – Joan se dirigió hacia la peli gris la cual con su karambit intentaba darle con todo al mexicano, pero no lo conseguía.

\- No logro darle – la de ojos azules estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero Joan se movía más rápido, por lo que la peli gris no lograba darle.

\- Asuka, no voy a atacar hasta que me des, pero la verdad es que tengo intención de atacar pronto.

\- Maldición – Asuka seguía intentando atacar con todo, pero no podía. Mientras tanto, las Mahou Shoujo restantes, miraban el encuentro entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué opinan?

\- Asuka-san está dando lo mejor de sí, pero Joan-san le está dando guerra.

\- Es obvio, él es fuerte – dijo Claudia algo alejada de todas. Se ve que la morena aún tenía cierto resentimiento con las demás Mahou Shoujo.

\- Espero que podamos aumentar más nuestro nivel, así podría ver más chicas y aguantar más en el sexo – decía la francesa, aunque las demás estaban avergonzadas, Claudia no anunció nada y solo veía el encuentro entre su hermano y Asuka, siempre estando la seriedad en su mirada – vamos Claudia, alegra esa cara.

\- Francine – la morena la volteó a ver y luego le sonrió de forma amistosa – si me sigues haciendo esas bromas rebanaré tu cabeza y la usaré como pelota de béisbol.

\- … - las demás sudaron frio ante esto y la francesa tembló un poco – s-solo era una bromita inofensiva nada más.

\- ¡Asuka, eleva más tu poder mágico! Incluso usa tu cosmos – Joan ordenaba a la chica la cual intentaba hacerlo, pero le era imposible.

\- ¡E-Eso intento! – Asuka no podía competir con el poder de Joan y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo ya que usó una gran cantidad de poder mágico y energía corporal.

\- ¡Gran Cuerno! – el mexicano lanzó su ataque insignia hacia la Mahou Shoujo la cual sentía que en cualquier momento recibiría el ataque.

\- _Mi cuerpo… no responde – _Asuka miró como el ataque de Joan llegaba y ya estaba cerca, sin embargo, la peli gris puso sus manos y creó un escudo al mismo tiempo para tratar de detener el ataque, aunque este la estaba haciendo retroceder.

\- ¿Creen que lo logre? – preguntó Kurumi preocupada.

\- Hablamos de Asuka, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa – dijo Tamara llamando la atención de todas.

\- Asuka-san – la enfermera de la guerra veía a su interés amoroso luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se veía que la peli gris estaba cediendo.

\- ¡Maldición! – la de ojos azules ponía todas sus fuerzas a detener el ataque de Joan, pero su cuerpo no le respondía - ¿Por qué no puedo sacar más fuerza?

\- Hace tiempo Asuka, lograste alcanzar un cosmos sumamente fuerte, sé que lo que pasó con Huesca fue horrible, pero lograste despertar con tu propia voluntad, así que, si sabes invocar de nuevo el cosmos, lo lograrás.

\- N-No entiendo – la peli gris sentía sus músculos arder y solo quería desviar el ataque, pero no lo lograba.

\- ¡Eleva tu cosmos al máximo Asuka! No lo hiciste cuando estuviste con Ramón, así que hazlo ahora.

\- Ramón – susurró la chica y en ese momento, un extraño cosmos la invadió desde sus entrañas, tanto que al final un aura dorada la envolvió por un momento y su karambit pasó a ser una espada, pero por alguna razón, tomó un color dorado - ¡Corta la maldad karambit!

En ese momento, Asuka logró cortar el Gran Cuerno de Joan llamando la atención de todos los presentes, más por el cosmos dorado que envolvía a la peli gris y con su espada dorada en una mano.

\- ¿A-Asuka? – Mia fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- No me creo que esa sea Asuka – la alemana miraba a la chica peli gris, aunque luego de un momento Asuka no soportó más el cosmos y cayó al suelo y su karambit volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡Asuka / -san! – las demás fueron a ver a la chica, aunque Claudia permaneció alejada solo viendo desde lejos.

\- M-Mi cuerpo me duele – Asuka apenas se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cuerpo - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es lo que quiero saber – preguntó la francesa - ¿Qué fue ese poder?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Cuando esquivaste el ataque de Joan, parecías una persona diferente, incluso tu karambit se volvió una espada dorada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Asuka tomó su arma, pero no notó nada raro en ella – no entiendo, de la nada sentí un cosmos muy fuerte y de la nada perdí la consciencia.

\- Un cosmos dorado te envolvió de la nada – habló la rusa - ¿no sentiste nada?

\- La verdad no – mientras las Mahou Shoujo estaban hablando, Joan desde lejos notaba la plática, pero sentía que algo fuerte había pasado en Asuka.

\- **No había visto ese poder en mucho tiempo, pero por como Asuka despertó ese cosmos, se me hace sospechoso que no aparecía desde hace tiempo – **Joan miró fijo a Asuka – **creo que a lo mejor… se pueda tener otro Caballero Dorado Femenino aparte de Esperanza.**

**.**

**En las afueras del pueblo…**

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora! – Rafael lanzó su ataque hacia los chicos los cuales estaban muy débiles para seguir luchando – no me creo que ninguno pueda despertar el cosmos que usaron en el torneo.

\- E-Es muy difícil – dijo Kudo.

\- Lo hicieron en el torneo, al final de todo ganaron, es increíble que no lo logren.

\- Maldición – susurró Hibiki sobándose los brazos.

\- Bueno, si no piensan atacar, lo haré yo – Rafael cargó más su cosmos - ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

\- ¡Maldición! – Yasmina se levantó ante la mirada de todos y eso los asustó a los demás, pero por un momento, un cosmos dorado envolvió el cuerpo del peli rosa y levantó su mano hacia arriba mostrando su dedo índice - ¡No cederé a esto!

\- ¿Qué haces idiota? – preguntó Souta.

\- ¡Cosmos, ayúdame! – gritó el peli rosa y en un momento, con sus puños logró desviar el ataque de Rafael llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – los demás miraban asombrados al chico, incluso el mexicano peli negro quedó impresionado por eso, pero luego sonrió.

\- Bien hecho Yasmina, lo has conseguido.

\- … - el peli rosa quedó callado ante esto y solo observó su cuerpo envuelto en un cosmos dorado - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Aunque fuiste una mierda en el torneo de Caballeros, activaste el cosmos dorado – dijo el peli negro – felicidades.

\- No me lo creo – el chico se miró el cuerpo y de inmediato supo que era verdad - ¡Es increíble!

\- ¿Cómo es que el pervertido de cuarta lo ha logrado? – se preguntó Souta.

\- Con razón Ramón decía que había alguien con el poder para alcanzar el cosmos dorado – habló Rafael viendo como Shinji, Esperanza, Honjou y Shinzuke atacaban el tempano de hielo que creó – aunque los otros no han logrado destruir el iceberg que hice.

\- ¡Tesoro del Cielo! ¡Espada del Cid! ¡Flecha Fantasmal! ¡Mordida Infernal! – los que estaban tratando de romper el hielo seguían tendiendo problemas ya que el tempano creado por el mexicano era muy fuerte tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de ser destruido por el ataque de dos Caballeros Dorados y dos de Plata.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – Rafael se dirigió hacia ellos – no puedo creer que no puedan destruir este bloque.

\- E-Es muy fuerte – Esperanza habló respirando con dificultad – mi espada no puedo cortarlo.

\- Será porque es una cuchilla oxidada – habló la inglesa.

\- ¡Honjou, tu mejor ni abras la boca!

\- No puedo usar mi Tesoro del Cielo para esto, usé mi cosmos al máximo, pero, aun así, no lo logro – dijo Shinji.

\- Mi Mordida Infernal no es capaz de hacer esto – suspiró Shinzuke.

\- Mi hielo no se derrite por nada del mundo, pero incluso tengo memorias del antiguo Caballero de Acuario, Camus. Su hielo es el más frio, pero incluso alguien con el cosmos elevado al máximo es capaz de destruirlo – Rafael suspiró – por el momento, necesitarán entrenar más si quieren destruir mi hielo. Si no pueden hacer eso, no son capaces de elevar sus capacidades al infinito.

\- Entiendo – dijeron los 4.

\- Sigan intentándolo. Iré con los demás para continuar entrenándolos, tal parece que Yasmina alcanzó el séptimo sentido, pero aún le falta para llegar al máximo como un Caballero Dorado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	36. Un nuevo poder despierta

**Eran tiempos de mayo.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Mientras más duro sea el entrenamiento, más buenos serán los resultados que se esperan y bueno, Asuka posee un poder especial dentro de sí y Yasmina está mostrando potencial, solo queda ver cómo va. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Volvimos a entrenar y esta vez, aunque el enemigo sea fuerte, hay que estar listos para cuando haya una amenaza seria. Pues sí, lo de Asuka será una sorpresa mayor ya que Claudia y Esperanza lo hicieron, quien sabe que será de Asuka. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los entrenamientos de los chicos estaban resultando un poco ya que las chicas estaban aumentando un poco su cosmos y su nivel de batalla, tanto que al final se podía ver que ellas se miraban un poco más fuertes.

Las Saintias lo pasaron mal ya que se miraba que le ponían empeño, sin embargo, tal parecía que el hondureño no lo miraba de este modo ya que se notaba que él podía más que ellas.

Rafael tuvo problemas con los chicos ya que los más fuertes que eran Shinji, Esperanza, Honjou y Shinzuke no lograban destruir el tempano de hielo que creó, pero luego de que los 5 pusieran su cosmos al límite, por milagro, lograron hacerle una gran fisura al objeto de hielo, lo que hizo saber que ya tenían un nivel algo elevado.

Los chicos también mejoraron bastante, tanto que hizo notar que Yasmina estaba siendo muy bueno en lo que hacía. El peli rosa estaba luchando bastante bien, incluso los chicos estaban siendo muy buenos ya que se notaba que sus poderes aumentaban.

Joan estaba haciendo el mismo entrenamiento con las Mahou Shoujo, solo que se miraba que las chicas aumentaban rápidamente su estilo de combate y su poder mágico. Asuka era la que más destacada ya que por alguna razón aumentaba rápido su poder y más con el cosmos de color dorado que la envolvía.

El castaño notó eso y supo que Asuka tenía un poder oculto que ninguna de las Mahou Shoujo tenía. Por su lado, Claudia mejoró muchísimo, luchando de uno a uno con Joan, ambos hermanos daban lo mejor de sí, aunque Joan siempre era superior.

Al final del día, todos terminaron súper cansados por el excesivo entrenamiento que recibieron de parte de los tres latinos. Todos fueron llevados hacia el coliseo, en donde Ramón había estado con las Saintias. Rafael solo se llevó a los chicos al sitio mientras que Joan trajo consigo a las chicas desde el Monte Yomotsu.

Una vez reunidos todos…

\- ¡Hemos terminado! – anunció Ramón y todos los presentes cayeron al suelo inhalando con fuerza.

\- Me duelen las piernas – habló Tomoe junto con Tsubasa.

\- Dios, siento que mi cuerpo no puede más.

\- Tiempo sin sentir esta adrenalina – dijo Mia temblando un poco - ¿Qué es esta sensación?

\- Es la adrenalina genio, lo dijiste.

\- Rusky, no te hablaba a ti – le reprochó la rubia a la rusa.

\- Mi espada ha sido afilada aún más – Esperanza miró su brazo derecho – siento que es más filosa de lo normal.

\- Pero esa espada no te servirá de nada contra la mía – Claire habló y miró a la española de forma retadora.

\- ¡¿Y a ti quien te invitó?!

\- Pues Joan para tu mayor información Cortés, logré identificarte ya que el olor a español recién salido de una bola de estiércol se sentía a kilómetros.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho estúpida?!

\- Vaya, una chica que piensa lo mismo que yo – Honjou sonrió y miró de reojo a la rubia - ¿de dónde eres? No pareces que seas japonesa.

\- Soy de Inglaterra, más específico la próxima Reina de allá.

\- _Amazing! _Me alegra tener a alguien de allá también, _I'm from England too – _Honjou saludó a Claire y tal parece que ambas hicieron amistad rápido.

\- Por Athena, tendré que aguantar a dos _fucking greedys _aquí.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas _greedys_?! – las tres chicas estaba envueltas en auras oscuras, aunque Honjou y Claire del mismo bando.

\- Mi cuerpo está adolorido – Asuka miró a sus amigas las cuales parecían estar en el mismo estado.

\- Que lindas son las Mahou Shoujo – dijo el peli rosa mirando a las chicas, aunque luego desvió la mirada hacia Claudia – aunque debo decir que la hermana de Joan está muy buena.

\- No creo que debas decir eso Yasmina – dijo Kudo mirando al chico.

\- Vamos, lo digo en voz baja, además no creo que sea malo pensar eso de ella.

\- Yo te lo advertí.

\- ¿Por qué? – el peli rosa no entendió lo que decía el peli negro, hasta que volteó la mirada y miró la sonrisa tétrica de Ramón y Joan detrás de él – mierda.

\- Daisuke, ¿me puedes decir que tanto le dices de cosas a Claudia? – el hondureño miraba fijo al peli rosa.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! Escuchaste mal.

\- Ramón – Joan miró al peli azul sonriendo - ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a darle a Yasmina la paliza de su vida por hablar así de Claud?

\- Con mucho gusto – el moreno tomó de los brazos a Yasmina – chicos, volvemos en un rato.

\- D-De acuerdo – todos los ahí presentes estaba nerviosos por el comportamiento de los dos e ignorando las suplicas de Yasmina, Joan los transportó a algún sitio que de seguro era el Monte Yomotsu.

\- ¿Creen que sobreviva?

\- Ni mierda, no vive – respondieron los demás.

\- ¿Por qué se llevaron a Yasmina-kun? – preguntó Aoi.

\- Creo que la opción que se me viene a la mente es que Ramón sea alguien muy protector con Claudia y Joan igual sea un hermano que quiere muchísimo a su hermana – explicó Rafael.

\- Se ve que Maldonado quiere mucho a la hermana de Fábregas – dijo Shinonome bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Creo que perdimos la batalla por el cariño de Ramón-san – dijo Nakano.

\- Y sí que sí – ahora fue Nomi.

\- Á-Ánimo chicas, no es el fin del mundo aún – dijo Nozaki buscando elevar los ánimos de sus amigas.

\- Ya volvimos – justo en ese momento, aparecieron de nuevo los latinos – disculpen habernos ido así de repente, pero es que llevamos a Yasmina a un entrenamiento.

\- ¡Yasmina! – los demás miraron al joven peli rosa el cual venía inconsciente y con la cara llena de golpes y moretones.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – Aoi se acercó a él.

\- Nada, solo que no pudo resistir el entrenamiento que le dimos – decía sonriente Joan.

\- Nota mental, nunca hablar así de la hermana de Joan – los chicos asintieron ante esto.

\- Bueno, con esto terminamos el entrenamiento, mañana continuaremos – anunció Ramón mirando a todos – pero antes, tengo que hablar con dos personas y lo quiero hacer a solas.

\- ¿Con quiénes?

\- Daisuke que está inconsciente, pero lo voy a curar ahora, también con Akira y también… con Otori.

\- ¿Qué? – de Akira no hubo reclamó, pero de Asuka fue extraño ya que habían pasado 3 años desde que el hondureño se dirigió a ella así de directo, pero cabe decir que a 2 personas no les gustó mucho eso.

\- ¿Por qué con Asuka-san? – Kurumi se puso a la defensiva, aunque los chicos y las Saintias sabían de antemano que Ramón y la peli gris tenían historia, esto más porque Joan y Rafael les habían contado.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Akira se señaló así mismo.

\- Escuché de Rafael que elevas tu cosmos a un nivel alto, así que te considero acto para algo, de Yasmina ya lo había sospechado y de Otori me fue confirmado por Joan.

**\- P-Pero ¿tienes que hablar a solas con ellos?** – Claudia miró al hondureño, sabía de antemano que estaba refiriéndose al hecho de tener que hablar con Asuka a solas.

\- **No te preocupes, solo será sobre sus poderes, nada más – **las palabras de Ramón no calmaban del todo a Claudia, aun así, ella buscó confianza en la mirada del moreno y la encontró, sabía que hablaba en serio – **cuando vuelva iremos a una cita, tenemos pendiente algo ¿no?**

\- **Ramón – **Claudia se sonrojó un poco, pero de igual manera estaba feliz de eso – **bien, iremos a una cita toda romántica.**

**\- **¿Qué están diciendo?

\- Cosas de pareja – dijo Rafael a los chicos.

\- Otori, Akira, vámonos – el hondureño tomó al peli rosa y lo curó al instante – Yasmina, también vámonos.

\- ¡No me pegues Ramón!

\- ¡Vámonos! – los 4 se fueron del sitio, ayudados por Joan y mandados al monte Yomotsu. Luego de un segundo, volvió Joan.

Sin más, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin contar que las Mahou Shoujo y Claire se fueron a su hotel a dormir luego de un día totalmente agotador, con todo y reclamos de Kurumi que solo quería ir con Asuka, pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada, no podía ingresar a ese sitio.

**.**

**Monte Yomotsu.**

Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban en el sitio era la frontera del mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los muertos.

\- ¿Por qué venimos aquí de nuevo?

\- A pesar de que ya terminamos el entrenamiento, ustedes son más especiales – dijo Ramón – tal parece que han alcanzado un cosmos más elevado, y eso quiero probarlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Transformación shinobi – el peli azul se vistió con sus vestimentas ninja y solo miró a los tres – deben estar cansados, pero recuerdan que sus oponentes no dudarán en atacarlos si están débiles. Entrené con las Saintias y créanme, ser atacado por 12 personas es algo difícil, sin embargo, sus poderes son débiles todavía.

\- Ramón – Asuka miró al chico y esta supo que debía ponerse en modo de combate.

\- Mi cuerpo arde, pero de igual manera lucharé – Akira se puso en posición de combate también.

\- Siento que voy a morir.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Ramón fue corriendo hacia los tres y este comenzó a lanzar kunais.

\- Mierda – Asuka esquivó las armas del hondureño con gran agilidad, Akira hizo lo mismo y Yasmina se movió con rapidez.

\- Así me gusta, si pueden esquivar así de rápido, son capaces de todo, pasaremos a un nivel más elevado – Ramón tomó shurikens de agua comprimida y los comenzó a lanzar hacia los chicos, aunque Asuka no pudo evitar sentir el golpe de uno de ellos ya que dio en el abdomen de esta y la mandó a volar.

Akira con sus puños logró destruir algunos shurikens, pero lo dejaron muy debilitado ya que los ataques del shinobi eran muy fuertes.

Yasmina recibió muchos shurikens y quedó algo golpeado más de lo que estaba, pero, aun así, se levantó con ganas.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – el hondureño fue envuelto en un aura dorada y cargó una gran cantidad de cosmos en su puño - ¡Traten de detener este ataque!

\- ¿N-No vas a lanzar el…?

\- ¡Trueno Atómico! – Ramón lanzó los miles de rayos hacia los 3 chicos los cuales estaban callados ante esto.

\- No – Asuka miró el ataque y por un momento su karambit cambió a color dorado y logró detener una parte del ataque con su arma.

\- Vaya – Ramón quedó sorprendido por esto – _tal parece que Asuka mejoró bastante._

\- ¡Vamos! – el peli negro de ojos color hueso detuvo el poder con sus manos, aunque también por un momento fue envuelto en un aura dorada.

\- Veo que también Akira lo hizo – sonrió el hondureño – solo queda Yasmina.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – el de cabello rosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero antes de hacer alguna estupidez, el chico supo que debía concentrarse y recordar la sensación de aquel poder fuerte y justamente en el momento que lo impactaría, el chico logró activar ese cosmos dorado de nuevo y pudo detener el ataque de Ramón.

\- Lo han conseguido – el shinobi sonrió - ¡Bien! Ahora que tienen el cosmos activado, necesitan mejorarlo y mantenerlo, eso es indicio de que han mejorado bastante.

\- ¡Qué gran sensación! – Yasmina miró a los chicos y estos realmente se miraban confundidos ya que no pensaban tener ese poder.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Asuka se miró el cuerpo y por un momento notó como su karambit estaba en forma de una espada dorada - ¿Qué le pasó a mi karambit?

\- ¿Cómo es que tengo este poder? – Akira estaba impresionado.

\- El cosmos dorado salió de ustedes, sin embargo, no tengo idea de que poder o constelación tengan, pero de igual forma, quiero probarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Daisuke, prueba algo – el hondureño miró al chico el cual se quedó confundido, pero de igual manera intentó concentrarse.

\- Bien – en posición de loto, el peli rosa intentó concentrarse con lo más profundo de su ser a ver si podía lograr llegar a saber que cosmos poseía.

\- Akira, Otori, eleven al máximo sus cosmos e intenten ver que tanto pueden llegar.

\- B-Bien – ambos obedecieron y comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos al máximo tanto que al final se miraba que se desmayarían por tanto poder, pero no fue así.

Akira elevaba mucho su cosmos y Asuka a pesar de ser una Mahou Shoujo y estar más acostumbrada a usar el poder espiritual, su cosmos era muy grande, incluso su poder espiritual lograría aumentar.

\- Lo logré – el peli rosa miró a Akira y Asuka con una mirada que daba miedo, incluso Ramón se impresionó al verlo. No era el chico pervertido que conocía, en ese momento, era otra persona y con mirada seria.

\- ¿Yasmina? – Akira miró al peli rosa y en ese momento, Daisuke levantó su dedo y lo señaló hacia los dos chicos los cuales estaban confundidos.

\- ¿Qué hará? – Asuka estaba en guardia por lo que fuera a hacer, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Ondas de Inframundo – Yasmina con su dedo índice lanzó unas ráfagas de cosmos azules las cuales se dirigieron hacia Asuka y Akira y estos sin saber qué hacer, solo sintieron un frio en sus medulas y solo, sintieron como sus cuerpos caían al suelo.

Ramón notaba como los cuerpos de Akira y Asuka caían al suelo y solo se veía como lo que parecían ser sus almas se desprendían de sus cuerpos y vagaban por el Monte Yomotsu.

\- ¿Almas?

\- No sé porque, pero siento que un fuerte deseo por la muerte – la voz del peli rosa sonaba algo siniestra, tanto que daba hasta miedo.

\- Yasmina, devuelve las almas de Otori y Akira a sus cuerpos – dijo Ramón mirando al peli rosa.

\- Bien – el chico usó su poder para volver a su respectivo cuerpo las almas de los chicos y estos se levantaron hiperventilándose.

\- ¡Demonios! – Asuka fue la primera en levantarse.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso?

\- Ni idea, pero creo que… - antes de que Ramón terminara su frase, un destello dorado apareció en el sitio, por alguna razón estaba ahí, pero llamó mucho la atención cuando se supo que era - **¿Qué demonios?**

\- ¿Una Armadura Dorada?

\- Sí, y tiene forma de cangrejo.

\- La Armadura de Cáncer – tal y como habían dicho los chicos, la Armadura era la de la cuarta constelación del Zodiaco y era la del Cangrejo Gigante la cual, sin previo aviso, se fue a envolver el cuerpo de Yasmina y este mostró su cuerpo con el ropaje dorado mientras que detrás de él aparecía la imagen de la constelación de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué ven mis ojos? – Ramón miró al peli rosa el cual se levantaba con la Armadura Dorada y se le veía que ahora era alguien diferente que el pervertido que normalmente era.

Yasmina se miró el cuerpo el cual desprendía un aura dorada poderosa y de inmediato se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de las vidas pasadas de los antiguos Caballeros de la respectiva constelación del Cangrejo Gigante. Los dos últimos Caballeros de Cáncer fueron hombres particulares ya que nunca se reveló sus verdaderos nombres y solo eran conocidos por apodos, los cuales fueron Manigoldo y Máscara de Muerte. Los que vestían la Armadura de Cáncer eran conocidos por manejar técnicas que fueran relacionadas con la muerte como la más conocida que era la que acaba de realizar que eran las Ondas del Inframundo.

Esta técnica se trataba de con el cosmos del Caballero Dorado extraer el alma de sus oponentes y mandarlas al Monte Yomotsu y encerrarlas ahí por la eternidad, dejando solo el cuerpo físico de la víctima sin ninguna defensa.

\- ¿S-Soy… un Caballero Dorado?

\- Tal parece que despertaste el poder de la constelación de Cáncer? – Ramón habló – según las memorias que tengo de Sísifo y Aioros de Sagitario, los Caballeros de esa constelación usan esa técnica incluso para invocar los muertos, así como lo hace Joan.

\- ¡Elévate al máximo cosmos! – gritaron Asuka y Akira al mismo tiempo y aunque pareciera una broma, el hondureño pudo ver detrás de los chicos unas figuras que le costó reconocer, pero de igual manera unos segundos después entendió todo.

\- ¿Por qué las constelaciones de Libra y Géminis se ponen detrás de ellos? – el hondureño logró notar eso, pero se sorprendía de igual manera mirar que detrás del peli negro se miraba la constelación de los gemelos y detrás de la peli gris se miraba la constelación de la balanza.

Sin embargo, el poder que ambos tenían no fue por mucho tiempo más expuesto ya que cayeron al suelo totalmente agotados, regresando el karambit de Asuka a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó el peli rosa.

\- Sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados al cosmos tan fuerte que envuelve sus cuerpos, lo mismo ocurre con Claudia – Ramón tomó a Asuka – Yasmina, toma a Akira y vámonos.

\- ¿Y cómo nos vamos?

\- Según recuerdo, los Caballeros de Cáncer pueden entrar a esta dimensión a su antojo, así que puedes hacerlo.

\- Lo intentaré – Yasmina se concentró mientras tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de peli negro y Ramón tomaba el de Asuka y luego de un momento, el peli rosa logró levantar su dedo al cielo del Yomotsu y abrió un agujero que los transportó de nuevo a su mundo, llegando a la azotea de Satogahama, donde por alguna razón, el cosmos de los chicos llamó la atención de los demás y estos subieron a la azotea.

\- ¿Q-Que es ese agujero? – Souta miró la abertura que se abría en el cielo, pero su respuesta sería dada cuando notó el resplandor dorada de Yasmina bajar con el cuerpo de Akira.

\- ¡¿Yasmina?!

\- Hola chicos – el peli rosa sonrió cuando los demás notaron la Armadura Dorada que lo envolvía y este los miró de forma arrogante - ¿Qué? ¿El brillo de mi Armadura es demasiado para ustedes?

\- ¿Vistes la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer? – Nomi quedó impresionada por eso, igual las demás Saintias, incluso Asada le prestaba mucha atención.

\- ¿Y Ramón? – preguntó Claudia.

\- Allí viene – el peli rosa notó cuando el hondureño bajaba con Asuka en brazos, cosa que no le gustó a Claudia.

\- Ya volvimos – Ramón bajó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Asuka – creo que nos entretuvimos bastante y ya notaron cual fue el cambió que hubo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo es que el pervertido este logró hacerse con una Armadura Dorada?

\- Logré elevar su cosmos al máximo, mientras que con Otori y Akira… les pasó algo similar – dijo el moreno mirando a Asuka, aunque luego volteó la mirada ya que sentía que Claudia podría malinterpretar eso – Joan, ¿crees que puedes ir a dejar a Otori a su apartamento o donde se quedan ellas?

\- Francine me habló que se estaban quedando en un hotel, así que creo que sé dónde están.

\- Bien – el peli azul le entregó a la peli gris y Joan ya sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Y tú que harás Ramón?

\- Claudia – Ramón miró a la morena la cual prestó atención a su querido hondureño – creo que es hora de irnos ¿no?

\- S-Sí – Claudia recordó que habían prometido ir a una cita con el moreno y esta se alegró mucho - ¡Claro que sí!

Cuando Joan se fue con Asuka, Ramón y Claudia se fueron del sitio rumbo a su cita, sin embargo, Yasmina sería interrogado por las demás Saintias por el poder que tenía ahora.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Bueno, quiero decir que el poder de los Caballeros de Cáncer me recordó mucho a la técnica que usa Joan en el fic de Talento o Ferox, la redención en el que sacaba lo que parecía ser el alma de las personas, pues los Caballeros de Cáncer usan esta misma técnica, solo que ellos mandan el alma de sus oponentes al mundo de los muertos y los pueden encerrar allí por la eternidad o incluso, hacerlos sufrir entre la vida y la muerte._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	37. Pláticas de suma importancia

**Victoria del impostor.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Yasmina logró alcanzar el rango Dorado y sí, su poder tiene más que ver con la muerte y su actitud a lo mejor cambia. Akira y Asuka necesitan mejorar y tanto Ramón como Claudia tendrán su cita, se lo merecen. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__¿Verdad que sí? Es que desde que pusiste ese poder en Joan se me vino a la mente ese ataque de los Caballeros de Cáncer. Un hermano siempre debe proteger a su hermana de todo peligro, además, de que Joan ayude mucho a Asuka no es algo raro, con el tiempo se explicará. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una sola noche, muchas cosas pasaron. Daisuke Yasmina logró activar el cosmos dorado el cual era muy difícil de hacer y logró vestir el ropaje sagrado de Cáncer, cosa que incluso llamó la atención de muchas personas y cuando la Saintia de Perseo le propuso ser Caballero Dorado, este no lo pensó más y aceptó.

El próximo Caballero de Cáncer solo estaba preparándose para recibir su Armadura y título oficial, pero aun debía pasar una semana para que esto se llevara a cabo, cosa que no pasaba para nada del peli rosa, el cual estaba feliz.

\- ¿Cómo es que este pervertido va a ser Caballero Dorado? – decía Kudo y el peli rosa solo sonreía.

\- ¿Qué tiene? No tengo la culpa de que sea más fuerte y que haya despertado un cosmos más fuerte que el suyo.

\- La verdad es que no me creo que lo hayas hecho – decía Souta – estoy tan celoso.

\- Ahora serás un cangrejo – dijo Shinzuke y los demás miraron al peli rosa.

\- Es cierto, ahora nuestro amigo será un crustáceo – se burló Hibiki y los demás lo miraron y se rieron también.

\- Que chistoso – Yasmina miró de reojo al chico de cabello humo para luego sonreír – bueno, al menos voy a estar en un puesto más alto que ustedes.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero no creo que seas más fuerte que nosotros – habló Kudo y fue cuando notó como Yasmina se acercaba a él - ¿Qué?

\- Si crees que no soy fuerte, pues me temo que deberías saber que mi poder no es de subestimar – el peli rosa acercó su dedo a la frente de Kudo y cuando emitió un poco de su cosmos, los demás miraron como el cuerpo del peli negro caía al suelo como si no tuviera vida.

\- ¡Kudo!

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Akira.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos en el Monte Yomotsu? – el peli negro asintió – usé esa misma técnica.

\- ¿Sacaste su alma?

\- Sí – el peli rosa miró al techo y ahí estaba el alma de Kudo flotando, este no estaba teniendo conocimiento de que pasaba.

\- ¡Yasmina! ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿No te gusta Kudo? Pues resulta que tengo el poder de sacar tu alma y dejar tu cuerpo abandonado por ahí – decía el peli rosa. Los demás solo quedaban extrañados ya que no sabían que pasaba.

\- ¿A quién le habla?

\- Cuando luchamos en el Monte Yomotsu, Yasmina logró activar ese poder cuando luchamos. Puede sacar el alma de las personas y dejarlas así exponiendo el cuerpo y dejándolo indefenso.

\- ¿Te lo hizo a ti Senpai? – preguntó Shinji y Akira asintió – vaya, se volvió fuerte realmente.

\- Te devolveré a tu cuerpo si me pides perdón – el peli rosa miraba el alma del peli negro, pero tal parecía que solo Yasmina podía verla.

\- ¡Bien, tú ganas! ¡Perdón por dudar de ti! ¿Contento?

\- Bien, ya sabes que no puedes luchar contra el poderoso Daisuke Yasmina – reía un poco el chico y sin más, devolvió el alma al cuerpo del peli negro de primer año.

\- ¡Kudo! – los demás miraron al chico levantarse e hiperventilándose.

\- Por Athena, eso fue horrible – dijo el chico mirando luego al peli rosa - ¡¿Cómo es que sabes esa técnica?!

\- La aprendí cuando vestí la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer, así que ya sabes, soy alguien muy peligroso ahora.

\- Así que tendremos un Caballero Dorado ahora – habló el peli ceniza – Joan como Tauro, Cortés-Senpai como Capricornio y yo como Virgo.

\- Incluso me da cosa cuando Rafael-Senpai y Ramón siguen negando la opción de ser Caballeros Dorados.

\- Por algo debe ser, aunque creo que Ramón fue por lo de su ex novia, Rafael-Senpai debe ser por algo más – habló Hibiki.

\- Aunque Ramón ya tiene algo con la hermana de Joan.

\- Tal parece que Shinonome-san, Nomi-san y Nakano-san perdieron esta batalla.

\- Al parecer, creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar, desde que incluso Joan anda con Tsukumo-Senpai.

\- Solo quedamos nosotros – Hibiki miró a los demás y estos asintieron, aunque luego de eso, Kudo se fue hacia el coliseo de la Academia y quiso entrenar un poco a solas.

\- Yasmina logró ascender a ese nivel, yo también puedo. Si pude despertar ese poder en el Torneo, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Kudo elevó lo que poseía de cosmos y sin más, lanzó varios ataques al aire y estos caían de nuevo al suelo y este lograba esquivarlas y algunas las atacaba.

El peli negro se movía con gran audacia, tanto que parecía ser un experto en combate, pero la verdad, es que llevaba poco tiempo entrenando y estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¿Qué tanto puedo elevar mi cosmos? – sin más, el chico detuvo su entrenamiento y comenzó a buscar muy dentro de sí, ese poder que tiempo antes había despertado – Si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, tendría una oportunidad de luchar al lado de los más fuertes.

\- Miyamoto-kun – la voz de cierta chica hizo eco en sus oídos y al dar la vuelta, notó a alguien.

\- Arihara-san.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que el entrenamiento con los chicos terminó – Tsubasa estaba frente a él, aun con la Armadura de Equuleus puesta.

\- Lo sé, pero es que quería entrenar un poco más, además de que Yasmina alcanzó un nivel más alto de cosmos.

\- ¿Cómo son los entrenamientos con Alférez-Senpai? – la pregunta de Tsubasa hizo pensar un poco al peli negro.

\- Algo fuertes, aunque creo que podemos manejarlo y aunque sea difícil, realmente muestra frutos y eso que solo es el primer día.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y cómo es el entrenamiento con Ramón? – la pregunta del chico estremeció a la chica la cual solo río nerviosamente.

\- E-Entrenar con Maldonado-kun es difícil.

\- Debe ser genial entrenar con él sabiendo como despierta el cosmos en uno.

\- P-Pues no es tanto así – dijo la castaña riendo un poco y solo recordaba las partes en la que le tocó a ella vivir esa parte del entrenamiento.

_**.**_

_Esa tarde en el entrenamiento…_

_\- ¡Arihara! ¡Más esfuerzo! – la voz del hondureño le daba indicaciones a la castaña y esta solo trataba de seguirlas al pie de la letra._

_\- S-Sí – la chica solo miraba como el joven le lanzaba varios shurikens y kunais los cuales necesitaba esquivar, pero varios de estos, le daban en varias partes del cuerpo._

_\- ¿Qué haces Arihara? Muévete más, mueve ese trasero de Saintia._

_\- ¡Maldonado-kun! _

_\- Te lo diré para que lo entiendas, ¡Mueve ese culo o no te lanzaré miles de shurikens! ¡Arihara, muévete! _

_._

_\- ¿Qué haces Arihara? ¡Defiéndete! – Ramón se acercaba a la chica y lanzaba varios golpes los cuales la Saintia no podía detener y terminaban impactándola._

_\- L-Lo intento – la castaña trataba de tomar algo de aire, pero le era imposible._

_\- En un combate contra un enemigo no habrá tiempo de tomar aire hasta que hayas ganado la batalla, así que necesito que eleves tu cosmos al máximo, sino… - el chico hizo aparecer una esfera de energía en su mano – es mejor que le reces a Athena para que te evite una muerte horrible._

_\- Mamá._

_**.**_

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden manejarlo? – se preguntó la chica.

\- Ni idea, pero de igual manera, entrenar con ellos es muy satisfactorio.

\- De igual manera, creo que sufriremos con el entrenamiento de Maldonado-kun – el cuerpo de Tsubasa se estremeció – lo siento.

\- Por cierto, Arihara-san, ¿te interesaría entrenar? – la propuesta del peli negro llamó la atención de la chica la cual no supo que decir.

\- B-Bueno, creo que un poco de entrenamiento extra no me vendría mal.

\- Igual a mí – ambos sonrieron y se pusieron a luchar entre ellos. Obviamente Tsubasa tenía un poder más alto que el chico, incluso se podía decir que su poder como Saintia había tenido un breve incremento, cosa que notó la chica.

\- _Que raro, por alguna razón siento que mi cosmos es más fuerte que antes – _la castaña detenía varios ataques de parte de Kudo el cual ganaba velocidad a medida que avanzaba el tiempo – _los entrenamientos de Maldonado-kun dan sus frutos._

\- Eres fuerte Arihara-san – el peli negro seguía luchando a todo lo que daba. A pesar de estar cansado por los entrenamientos con Rafael, el chico, aun así, seguía luchando a todo lo que daba su cuerpo.

\- Tu también Miyamoto-kun – la Saintia llegó en un momento a superar por completo al chico y en la cual logró darle un golpe en el estómago al chico y lo mandó a volar un poco.

\- E-Eso dolió – el chico se acarició la zona abdominal que fue en donde recibió el golpe – aun así, es fuerte.

\- No me creo que sea algo más fuerte – el castaño miró de reojo al peli negro - ¿puedes seguir Miyamoto-kun?

\- Claro, solo fue un golpe nada más – el chico escupió a un lado – quiero seguir luchando Arihara-san.

\- Está bien – la Saintia de Equuleus se puso en posición de combate y ambos siguieron luchando con fuerza.

Kudo y Tsubasa eran buenos combatientes, aunque de un modo en el que sus cosmos eran desiguales, pero el peli negro hacía lo mejor que podía y luchaba al lado de la Saintia.

\- ¿Cuánto cosmos le quedará? – preguntaba la castaña mirando el potencial del chico y llegó un momento en el que Kudo ganaba mucho poder y de vez en cuando, hacía que la castaña retrocediera.

\- Esta pelea es buena Arihara-san – el peli negro seguía luchando y llegó un instante en el que el peli negro se iluminó con un aura dorada y empezó a atacar con más fuerza a la Saintia, llegando en un momento en el que el chico logró darle con fuerza un golpe y la mandó a volar por los aires.

\- ¿Q-Que fue ese cosmos?

\- Aquí voy, por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo es más fuerte y mi cosmos, llega al infinito – el peli negro miró a Tsubasa volar por los aires y decidió darle un golpe desde donde estaba y este se manifestó en forma de una rosa la cual dio en la espalda a la chica y la mandó a más altura.

\- E-Eso dolió mucho.

\- ¿Arihara-san? – Kudo notó como la chica caía en picada hacia el suelo, pero este logró desplazarse hacia donde caería y sin más, logró atraparla y cogerla en sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica notó de inmediato como el joven estaba cargándola y también podía notar como de su cuerpo, se desprendía un misterioso cosmos dorado y eso le pareció muy llamativo a la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – la chica se bajó de sus brazos y se puso de paró mirándolo fijamente – tengo que admitir que eres poderoso Miyamoto-kun.

\- Tu también Arihara-san, por algo eres la Saintia de Equuleus y una de las más fuertes que hay.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, solo lucho a todo lo que da mi cosmos – sonreía de forma nerviosa la castaña – a diferencia de ti Miyamoto-kun, que puedes llegar a ser más fuerte.

\- ¿En serio? Pues no lo creo, siento que no estoy preparado para eso – aunque el peli negro dijera eso, Tsubasa parecía no estar convencida, incluso llegó a creer que detrás del joven, se miraban dos peces envueltos en un cosmos dorado.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana Arihara-san – Kudo se fue del coliseo dejando sola a Tsubasa la cual solo pensaba un poco en el chico de cabello negro y en cómo era que este llegaba a despertar un cosmos sumamente poderoso a pesar de ser inconsciente de esto – Kudo Miyamoto-kun, ¿tú también podrás convertirte… en un Caballero Dorado?

**.**

Asuka fue atendida por Joan y Tsukumo, aunque Ramón le había pedido que la llevara al hotel en el que se quedaba junto con las demás Mahou Shoujo, el mexicano creyó que era mejor tratarla un poco para cuando la llevaran, Kurumi hiciera el resto.

Tsukumo sabía de antemano que esa chica había sido la ex novia del amigo de su novio, aunque aún no comprendía como era que se llevaban tan bien. Por un momento sintió celos de la peli gris, pero Joan la calmó diciendo que ella y él solo se llevaban muy bien y se ayudaban el uno al otro.

Cuando la peli gris logró reaccionar y volver en sí, lo primero que miró fue al castaño, pero este la calmó diciendo que el entrenamiento con Ramón la dejó exhausta, pero de igual manera lograba recordar algunas cosas en el Monte Yomotsu, pero de igual manera tenía el cuerpo fatigado.

Joan la ayudó a llevarla al hotel en el que se quedaba y durante el camino, la de ojos azules se mantuvo callada, cosa que el chico logró observar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Asuka? Tienes la mirada perdida.

\- Solo pensaba en lo de la pelea en el Monte Yomotsu. No sé qué me pasó.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- No recuerdo bien, solo miraba como Ramón luchaba contra esos dos chicos, luego el que tenía el cabello rosado usó una técnica algo rara y solo recuerdo ver mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo y con mi alma volando, tal y como tu técnica de la Redención.

\- ¿Cómo mi técnica de Redención?

\- Sí, solo que el alma de uno posee consciencia y las puede manejar a su voluntad.

\- Yasmina… eres todo un misterio – Joan pensaba en su amigo peli rosa.

\- Aunque luego de eso, recuerdo un cosmos tan fuerte que me envolvió, la verdad es que nunca sentí algo así, casi fue como cuando estábamos entrenando contigo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste exactamente?

\- Un cosmos poderoso, pero nunca entendí de donde provenía.

\- Creo que a lo mejor lo sabes – las palabras del mexicano hicieron eco en la chica ya que quería saber de dónde provino ese poder que nunca antes había sentido.

Finalmente, luego de una larga plática, ambos llegaron al hotel en el que la peli gris y sus demás amigas se quedaban, y si, era un hotel de lujo, cinco estrellas.

Llegando, avisaron a la recepcionista y ambos subieron al cuarto en el que las chicas se quedaban y cuando estaban fueran, la peli gris abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Volví!

\- ¡Asuka-san! – Kurumi voló hacia la peli gris la cual se sorprendió por su reacción - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Tienes rasguños? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Ramón-san te hizo algo malo? Dímelo ahora mismo que lo torturaré.

\- R-Relájate Kurumi, solo fue un entrenamiento extra algo agotador, pero estoy bien.

\- Aun así, voy a hacer un chequeo, no quiero que tengas algo malo – War Nurse empezó a checarla para ver si no tenía algún daño – por cierto, ¿también vino contigo Joan-san?

\- ¡¿Joan?! – la voz de las dos pretendientes de mexicano se escuchó al fondo de la habitación y de la nada, llegaron ambas.

\- Hola Magdalena, Mia.

\- Si hubiera sabido que vendrías me habría puesto más bonita – la peli roja se avergonzó por eso – dios, no estoy maquillada.

\- Una belleza rubia natural como la mía no necesita maquillaje – habló la estadounidense.

\- Bueno, es que la verdad cuando te maquillas pareces el Joker y ahora sin maquillaje pareces Laura Bozzo en los tiempos de hambre – dijo Tamara sonrojando a la chica.

\- ¡Tamara! ¡No seas así!

\- Solo pasaba a dejar a Asuka, así que creo que me voy – cuando el mexicano estaba por irse, fue detenido por su hermanastra.

\- Joan, no te vayas. Ahora que estás aquí, charlemos algo.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé… pero creo que está bien – Joan no tenía algo más que hacer, pero de igual manera le enviaría un mensaje a Tsukumo para indicarle donde estaría y la razón por la que se tardaría.

Una vez reunidos todos y curadas ya las heridas de Asuka, empezaron a charlar de algunas cosas, incluso varios reencuentros como Claire y Joan, sorprendiendo a las Mahou Shoujo ya que no sabían que la heredera al trono de Inglaterra conociera al Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¿Me pueden repetir como es que se conocen ustedes dos?

\- Joan y yo nos conocimos cuando estuve en una reunión en Estados Unidos, en ese entonces Joan vivía con su padre en Nueva York y bueno, podemos decir que varias cosas llevaron a la otra y en una de esas, lo conocí. A pesar de mis responsabilidades como próxima heredera, me hacía huecos en mi agenda para jugar con él y hablar de algunas cosas. Él es muy amable, así que cualquiera podía llevarse con él, incluida alguien como yo.

\- No esperaba menos de mi mejor amiga – Mia abrazó a la inglesa – grande Claire.

\- Sigo repitiéndolo, ¿Por qué dices que somos mejores amigas?

\- Porque lo somos Arturia.

\- ¡Por un demonio Mia! ¡Que me llamo Claire!

\- Está bien, pero cálmate un poco Arturia.

\- ¡Jódete!

\- Eso si es una gran amistad.

\- ¡No seas así Joan! – las demás reían por eso, aunque claro, la inglesa no lo tomaba tan bien, pero las cosas eran así.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo de Asuka y lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo por el entrenamiento al igual que las demás, aunque por alguna razón, Claire quería ser más fuerte que Esperanza, era una rivalidad que dejaba incertidumbre.

**.**

Claudia y Ramón habían salido de cita, el hondureño le debía una salida formal y romántica a su amada la cual no habían podido tener por los entrenamientos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban cenando en un restaurante de lujo en la capital japonesa, no solo eso, ambos iban bien vestidos. El hondureño llevaba un pantalón de tela negro y una camiseta del mismo color, además de que la mexicana llevaba un vestido largo rojo resaltando su figura tan hermosa que poseía. También la adornaba un pequeño listón en su cabello negro.

Cuando ambos finalizaron su cena, solo quedaron esperando el postre el cual llegaría en unos minutos.

-** ¿Qué opinas de esta cita Claudia?**

**\- Me gusta, creo que es nuestra primera cita desde que empezamos algo ¿no?**

**\- Sí, me alegra mucho que nos hayamos vuelto a ver – **respondió con sinceridad el peli negro – **siento que puedo salir de todo esto con tu ayuda.**

**\- Estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que sea Ramón, por algo te quiero – **la chica tomó la mano del joven – **y sé que sientes lo mismo.**

**\- De eso ni lo dudes – **sonrió el chico, pero luego había un tema que llegó a su mente el cual debía hablarlo con su amada, pero no lo quería hacer ahora ya que no quería arruinar su cita, así que decidió cambiar de tema – **por cierto, noté como eres popular aquí en Japón.**

**\- ¿Por qué?**

**\- Claudia, desde que llegamos, todas las miradas se dirigen a ti – **el hondureño recordó como al llegar muchos hombres y jóvenes miraban a la morena como si ella fuera una súper modelo famosa.

\- **¿En serio?**

**\- Bueno, no los culpo, tengo a la mujer más bella del mundo junto a mí – **sonrió el hondureño sonrojándola, pero antes de que dijera algo Claudia, el postre de ambos llegó y solo siguieron con su cita, aunque en la mente de Ramón siguió ese tema que debería hablar con su amada – _Mejor no le digo que hay cosas que tengo que hablar sobre Asuka, será mejor cuando finalicemos esto._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	38. Noticias impactantes

**Eleva tu cosmos al máximo.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Ahora el peli rosa pervertido será de un rango mayor y Kudo va tras ese proceso también, todo a su tiempo. Esas dos… aún no se dan cuenta de la relación entre Joan y Tsukumo y con lo Ramón y Claudia se vendrán algunas revelaciones aquí. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Yasmina muestra más poder y aunque Tsubasa la pasó mal con su entrenamiento, Kudo la consuela jeje. Con Francine y Joan, pues se revelará más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante varias semanas, Ramón, Rafael y Joan entrenaron a los chicos y chicas con todo lo que daban, aunque los entrenamientos, según las palabras de las Saintias, eran un infierno ya que el hondureño era muy exigente, no se podían quejar de que sus cosmos se elevaban con mucha fuerza y alcanzaron un nivel sorprendente, siendo capaces de rivalizar con los Caballeros Dorados novatos, aunque no era lo único, los de más alto rango también hicieron lo suyo.

Shinji y Esperanza estaban en un mejor nivel en el que anteriormente se encontraban, no solo eso, sus poderes y ataques eran de alta peligrosidad, tanto la espada de Esperanza la cual sentía que la había afilado bastante y Shinji notaba como sus ataques de Virgo eran más grandes y fuertes.

Las Mahou Shoujo no se quedaban atrás, sus ataques mágicos eran más poderosos, el combate en el que se especializaban también había mejorado bastante, tanto que al final parecía que eran otras guerreras, porque sus respectivos cosmos y poder mágico era elevado.

Los chicos también aumentaban, en poco tiempo sus cosmos ya llegaban a niveles de igualar a los Caballeros de Plata o incluso al rango Dorado, sin embargo, a parte de Yasmina que logró el cosmos dorado y su Armadura Dorada sería entregada ese día, aunque la mayor sorpresa fue que alguien más logró alcanzar ese cosmos, aunque no del todo controlado, pero de igual manera, era capaz de alcanzarlo.

La ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballero Dorado sería ese día y el coliseo de Satogahama se llenó como el día en el que Joan, Esperanza y Shinji fueron nombrados del rango dorado.

Yasmina estaba en los vestidores mirando la gran cantidad de gente reunida en el coliseo, siendo visto por los demás chicos.

\- ¡Mierda, estoy nervioso!

\- No me digas eso Yasmina, ahora que serás rango dorado te pones nervioso ¿es en serio?

\- Amigo, ahora seré conocido como un Caballero Dorado, jamás en mi vida pensé que sería de ese rango.

\- Pues de tanto que presumes, ahora mira el fruto de tu esfuerzo – Ramón llegó al sitio con su transformación shinobi.

\- Ramón.

\- Cálmate ¿quieres? Al final de todo esto es rápido, no sé porque Nomi lo hace sentir como si fuera la final de la Copa Mundial de Futbol.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo están los demás? – preguntó Akira.

\- Están bien, Joan, Esperanza y Shinji están con sus Armaduras en donde están las Saintias para conmemorarlos, no solo a ti, sino también a ya sabes quién.

\- Sí, imaginar que también aceptaría ser un Caballero Dorado.

\- Pues vamos, futuro Caballero de Cáncer.

Los chicos mirarían desde los vestidores al chico de cabello rosa pasando por la arena de combate hasta donde estaban las Saintias.

\- ¡Último momento! Luego de que meses atrás fueran coronados los primeros Caballeros Dorados, el día de hoy, dos nuevos Caballeros de élite serán nombrados. Es una gran noticia ya que serían 5 Caballeros del alto rango quedando solo 7 casillas disponibles.

\- Esto será emocionante – dijo Francine mirando desde palco el evento, no solo ella, las demás Mahou Shoujo también estaban allí.

\- Recuerdo ver el nombramiento de Joan por televisión allá en Alemania – dijo Magdalena – se miraba tan guapo.

\- Yo también lo miré por televisión – habló Claire – solo que en inglés.

\- Ahora veremos cómo resulta todo esto del nombramiento.

\- Así es – las demás miraban la escena la cual estaba lleno de reporteros, de todo, listos para inmortalizar el momento. Primero, Nomi salió a dar la bienvenida al evento.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de la Tierra! Yo, la Saintia de Perseo y líder de las Saintias, Shiho Nomi, me doy en la obligación de informarles que luego de meses de entrenamiento, dos jóvenes han logrado llegar a ese nivel que muchos otros desean, que es el rango Dorado. Las Armaduras Doradas han respondido a su llamado y estas los han escogido como portadores.

\- No solo eso Shiho-san, también cabe decir que debemos agradecer al Caballero de Tauro Joan Fábregas y a los guerreros Ramón Maldonado y Rafael Alférez, los cuales, gracias a sus entrenamientos, logramos sacar provecho de nuestros cosmos – decía Tsukumo recibiendo grandes ovaciones del público. Cabe decir que, en otro lado de los palcos, estaban Ramón y Rafael mirando el evento.

\- Comencemos con el primero de los aspirantes y es el joven Daisuke Yasmina-san – la líder de las Saintias hizo pasar al peli rosa el cual fue recibido con aplausos, aunque este quiso hacer un signo al aire, no lo hizo ya que quería mostrar una actitud más madura. Los nombrados Caballeros Dorados estaban junto con las Saintias.

\- Finalmente… soy el más fuerte de todos – dijo en voz baja el peli rosa llegando a donde estaban las chicas.

\- Daisuke Yasmina-san, ¿aceptas portar la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer y pelear en nombre de la justicia?

\- Por supuesto – el chico se arrodilló y aceptó los términos de la castaña.

\- Muy bien – Nomi miró a la cierta peli lila – Saintia de Corona Boreal Aoi Asada, has los honores.

\- Bien – la chica se acercó a la caja de Pandora en la que se encontraba el ropaje Dorado – te lo has ganado Yasmina-san.

\- Gracias – sin más, la Armadura se dispersó por el aire y envolvió el cuerpo del peli rosa mostrando su nuevo rango.

\- ¡Ahora eres Daisuke Yasmina de Cáncer! – el coliseo aplaudió por eso y el chico se miraba súper emocionado.

\- Esto es lo más increíble que he sentido en mi vida.

\- Ahora pasaremos a la segunda y última aspirante a rango dorado y que también serpa coronada – Nomi hizo mirada a cierta peli negra, de piel morena y ojos azul oscuro la cual iba ingresando a la arena y no solo eso, desde que entró, fue aplaudida con fuerza y elogiada por su belleza - ¡Claudia Fábregas Díaz!

\- **Bien Claud **– dijo en voz baja Joan mirando orgulloso a su hermana mayor.

\- **Bien tía, lo habéis logrado – **Esperanza habló mirando a su mejor amiga la cual también se uniría al más alto rango de Caballeros.

\- Mi cuñada lo ha logrado – dijo Tsukumo mirando fijamente a la peli negra.

Claudia subió hacia donde estaban las Saintias y se arrodilló ante ellas solo esperando el discurso de la líder de las Saintias. Ramón y Rafael seguían viendo el evento desde el palco.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Ramón? – preguntó el mexicano.

\- Me siento feliz de la vida, Claudia finalmente será del rango dorado, realmente se lo ha ganado.

\- Sí, ella ha pasado por mucho y ahora… será junto con Joan y Esperanza, del más alto rango – dijo sonriente el chico de México.

\- Rafael… ¿para cuándo nosotros? – decía entre broma el hondureño.

\- Quien sabe, aun no estoy preparado para asumir un puesto tan grande.

\- Yo tampoco y ya no siento el peso de lo de Asuka en el pasado, ahora estoy feliz con Claudia – sonrió el moreno viendo a su amada - ¿y tu amigo? ¿No conseguirás alguna chica?

\- Esto es algo que he mantenido en secreto de hace rato – el peli negro suspiró – Ramón, hay alguien con quien me estoy viendo.

\- ¿En serio? – la pregunta hizo asentir al mexicano y este se le acercó al oído y le susurró el nombre de la chica - ¡¿estás quedando con ella?!

\- Sí, no es nada serio, pero ahí estamos para ver si tenemos algo más en serio.

\- Pues suerte amigo y hazla feliz.

\- Eso trataré de hacer – en eso, Nomi se dirigió a la morena y esto les hizo volver a ver a Claudia.

\- Claudia Fábregas Díaz-san, ¿juras luchar por la diosa Athena y por el bien de la humanidad para que reine la paz y la justicia en este mundo?

\- Acepto.

\- Bien, entonces, puedes vestir tu Armadura – la Saintia le dio la Armadura Dorada de su respectivo signo zodiacal y esta se elevó por los cielos y envolvió el cuerpo de la morena alzando su poder al máximo y mostrando detrás de ella, un león dorado - ¡Ahora eres Claudia Fábregas de Leo!

\- Caballeros Dorados, únanse a los nuevos Caballeros – Tsukumo miró a Shinji, Joan y Esperanza los cuales se unieron a Yasmina y Claudia y los 5 se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Listos para demostrarle al mundo nuestro poder?

\- Pues claro que sí – los 5 elevaron sus cosmos, pero esta vez, dejarían que los nuevos Caballeros mostraran su poder.

\- ¡Voy yo! – el peli rosa fue el primero y lanzó su mejor ataque al cielo - ¡Ondas de Inframundo!

\- Ahora yo – Claudia se levantó y elevó su puño al cielo - ¡El poder del León Dorado! ¡Plasma Relámpago!

Los dos ataques dieron en el cielo causando un espectáculo de juegos artificiales que emocionó a más de alguno en el público.

\- ¡Den la bienvenida a los nuevos Caballeros Dorados! – gritó Nomi y el público estalló en aplausos y gritos, mientras que los familiares de ambos chicos aplaudían con fuerza, en el caso de Ramón lo hacía de igual manera por su alumno y su amante.

Luego de eso, la celebración de los chicos después de la ceremonia fue excelente, las Mahou Shoujo también estuvieron presente. La relación entre ellas y Claudia se estaba recuperando poco a poco, esto por petición de Ramón que días atrás, tuvo que hablar con la Fábregas mayor sobre eso.

**.**

_Flashback_

_Días atrás, Ramón solicitó a Claudia hablar a solas en un sitio algo apartado de los demás, esto extrañó a la morena, pero sabiendo lo que quería su amado, de igual manera aceptó._

_Llegaron a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad y cuando llegaron, el hondureño solo se dirigió hacia el cielo mirando las estrellas._

_\- ¿Que pasa Ramón? Me estás asustando._

_\- Lo siento Claudia, pero es que no quería que nadie escuchara lo que tengo que decirte, y es mejor dejar las cosas claras para evitar malos entendidos._

_\- B-Bien – la mexicana estaba algo nerviosa, pensaba en varias cosas que le podría decir._

_\- Claudia, sé que las cosas que pasaron muy rápido y que ya han pasado 3 años desde la Guerra y bueno, estoy pensado en que las cosas se deben calmar._

_\- ¿Qué? – la peli negra se acercó al hondureño y lo abrazó por la espalda - ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Creo que es hora de cerrar el capítulo de nuestro pasado y creo que es hora de perdonarlas._

_\- ¿P-Perdonarlas?_

_\- Creo que de una vez perdonaré a Asuka y a las demás – cuando dijo eso, el moreno sintió como el abrazo de la chica se sentía un poco más apretado, al parecer la noticia no fue de su agrado - ¿Claudia?_

_\- ¿Me dejarás por ella?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Si quieres perdonarla… ¿es porque quieres regresar con ella?_

_\- No Claudia…_

_\- ¿Entonces?_

_\- Si quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, es que quiero de una vez por todas cerrar el capítulo de mi pasado, luego de los acontecimientos de la Guerra Civil, lo que pasó con Patricia, Hildegarde y Crystal, Calvera y su sacrificio… muchas cosas pasaron en estos tres años y aunque Asuka y yo tuvimos nuestra historia, eso quedó en el pasado, ahora mi presente eres tu Claudia, por eso, es mejor dejar los rencores a un lado y seguir adelante._

_\- Ramón._

_\- Por eso, quiero decirte esto, también quisiera que lo intentaras, sé que las cosas entre tú y las demás están tensas, pero de igual manera quisiera que lo intentaras._

_\- No lo sé – la morena se aferró más al cuerpo del hondureño – es que la verdad se me dificulta hablar con ellas, después de lo que te hizo Asuka en la Guerra, tu herida ya sanó por completo hace tiempo, pero de igual manera no sé si lo haré._

_\- Hazlo, las cosas cambiarán una vez que hayamos pasado este capítulo de nuestras vidas._

_\- No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré._

_\- Gracias amor – el chico se dio vuelta, pero algo extrañó a Claudia y fue cuando se arrodilló ante ella._

_\- ¿Q-Que haces Ramón?_

_\- Ya de una vez formalizar lo nuestro ¿no? Has esperado ya tres años por esto, así que te lo concederé – el peli azul la tomó de su mano y esta atinó a sonrojarse – sabes lo que preguntaré, pero de igual manera lo haré. Claudia Fábregas Díaz, ante las estrellas y los dioses que nos observan, quiero que tú seas mi pareja._

_\- ¡Por supuesto! – las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules mientras que con su mano libre se tapaba la boca – acepto._

_\- Me alegra – sin más, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo el cual marcaba el inicio de su relación. _

_Aunque también, marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

**.**

La coronación de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados terminó y eso significaba que la fiesta de los dos nuevos guerreros elites también con el pasar de las horas.

Joan y Tsukumo estaban en la azotea de la Academia disfrutando un poco la vista de la noche.

\- ¿Estás feliz por tu hermana? – preguntó la chica.

\- Sí, finalmente llegó a un nivel alto, aunque no creí que aceptara el puesto Dorado y, aun así, llegó y lo hizo.

\- Me alegro que mi cuñada lo hiciera – sonrió un poco Tsukumo – además, tengo entendido que ella ya sale con Maldonado-san.

\- Así es, hace unos días me dijeron sobre su relación, estoy alegre por ella y por Ramón, ya era tiempo que ambos ya iniciaran.

\- Solo quedaría Alférez-san – la peli negra miró a cielo.

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá – susurró el castaño abrazando a su amante peli negra – al menos, debemos darle el tiempo que sea necesario para que se recupere del todo, aun así, creo que estaré feliz con lo que decida.

\- A ver si un día acepta el puesto de Caballero Dorado – dijo la peli negra, pero en ese momento se separó de su novio y se fue hacia atrás de la instalación y sin más, vomitó un poco.

\- ¡¿Kana?! – Joan llegó con su amante y notó esto y se preocupó mucho - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- N-No sé, pero fue de repente – la chica se recuperó – la verdad empecé hace unos días, pero no quería decirte ya que no quería preocuparte.

\- ¿Cómo me ocultas algo así? Si no te encuentras bien, obviamente me preocuparé – el mexicano se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo – por favor, no me ocultes algo así, si algo te pasa, no me lo perdonaría.

\- Joan – la Saintia de Casiopea correspondió al abrazo – te amo.

\- Igualmente. Pero creo que deberías ir a ver un médico, no, ¿sabes qué? Iré a ver a Kurumi para que te eche una chequeada.

\- ¿Kurumi?

\- Sí, War Nurse, ella sabe de esto y de seguro sabrá que tienes.

\- Sí, a lo mejor tengas razón – finalizó el mexicano llevándose a Tsukumo de ahí y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las Mahou Shoujo.

**.**

Kurashiki había salido con Nozaki y Ukita a ver un cargamento de nuevas prendas que habían llegado al centro comercial de la ciudad por unas nuevas prendas que habían llegado, esto más por petición de la rubia.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que ocupabas Nozaki-san?

\- Aun no, la verdad es que pensé que las nuevas prendas que iban a traer eran llamativas, pero no encontré nada buen – la rubia se dirigió hacia otra tienda buscando ropa.

\- Hay muchas tiendas Nozaki-san – dijo la castaña a su lado - ¿segura que quieres algo de alguna tienda?

\- Es que hay muchos vestidos, pero ninguno es lindo – suspiraba la rubia – Kurashiki-Senpai, miraste algo que te interese.

\- ¿Kurashiki-Senpai? – Akane miró a la peli roja la cual estaba con la mirada analizando algo que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Adelántense, iré con ustedes en un momento – la peli roja se fue a ver qué pasaba, aunque las Saintias quedaron preguntándose qué pasaba, pero de igual manera, decidieron dejar a la Saintia de Fénix sola.

Kurashiki había visto algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención y fue que miró a un peli negro de cabello negro y ojos morados acompañado de cierta peli blanca y de una castaña a la cual pudo identificar como la rival a la que Ramón enfrentó en el torneo contra la Preparatoria Seijo.

\- ¿Qué hace Alférez-san con ella? Un momento, ¿no es la chica que luchó contra él en el Torneo?

Kurashiki notó como el mexicano peli negro iba al lado de la peli blanca de nombre Yumi, ambos parecían ir hablando sobre algo, a su lado iba la rival de Ramón en el torneo, Asuka Hanzou.

\- ¿Ahora donde iremos? – preguntó la shinobi castaña.

\- Bueno, ya compramos el celular nuevo de Yumi, así que ya podemos comunicarnos, aunque la verdad, es que siento mucha hambre.

\- Recuerdo que Ramón-kun siempre tuvo un apetito voraz.

\- Asuka-san, ¿recuerdas cuando casi se muere por comer tanto?

\- Vaya que Ramón es de aquellos que come tanto y después no se aguanta nada – río Rafael que estaba al lado de la peli blanca.

\- Aunque aún no me creo que Yumi-chan haya conseguido a alguien – dijo Asuka a su lado y eso solo hizo sonrojar a la shinobi de cabello blanco.

\- No es que tengamos algo serio aun, pero servirá para que nos conozcamos mejor – habló el mexicano riendo un poco – aunque la verdad es que creo que podremos lograr algo, digo, Joan logró algo con Tsukumo que es japonesa y Ramón hizo algo con Claudia que es mexicana.

\- Sí – la castaña miró al cielo para luego sonreír - aun no me creo que Ramón-kun haya conseguido una pareja, tan serio que se veía.

\- ¿No te sientes triste Asuka-san?

\- La verdad no, estoy feliz por él – sonrió la castaña – también por ustedes, Yumi-chan, Rafael-kun.

\- Igualmente – dijeron ambos con actitud alegre y muy juntos, cosa que Kurashiki notó y le molestó en parte.

\- ¿Por qué Alférez-san está tan pegado a ella? – dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego poner su puño en su pecho y sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza – s-si no me equivoco, creo que esto lo que siento es algo nuevo.

Sin más, la peli roja se fue del sitio y regresó con Nozaki y Akane, pero siempre con el pensamiento de Rafael al lado de Yumi.

**.**

Joan había citado a Kurumi en la habitación de Tsukumo para que la revisara, aunque la castaña seguía viendo algún síntoma de enfermedad, notó que la peli negra estaba bien de salud.

Sin embargo…

\- ¿Encontraste algo sospechoso Kurumi?

\- No, Tsukumo-san está bien de salud, sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene preocupada – War Nurse se puso frente a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Qué me pasa Mugen-san? – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Tsukumo-san – Kurumi exhaló un poco para luego dirigirse a la peli negra – solo me queda decirte felicidades. A ti también Joan-san.

\- ¿Por qué? – tanto Saintia como Caballero Dorado se miraron entre sí confundidos.

\- Tsukumo-san… tienes 3 semanas de embarazo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	39. Redención

**Agua pasa por mi casa, cate de mi corazón…**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Muchas cosas pasaron con respecto a Caballeros, esos dos ya son del rango Dorado, quien sabe si las perdona o no, es cuestión de tiempo y sí, aquí se confirmarán las dos cosas. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Dos nuevos Caballeros Dorados nacieron, las paces aún tardarán en mostrarse ya que Claudia necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y bueno, con el final, no será nada fácil ya que el universo Saint Seiya no es nada calmado ya que los dioses siempre quieren conquistar la Tierra, si de por si en el mundo de Talento o Ferox las cosas son feas, en el mundo de Saint Seiya es mil veces peor. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Chicos, anunciar que la próxima semana es el capítulo 40 y eso significa que volvemos con la saga de la Batalla de México en la que nos quedamos hace 10 capítulos, por lo que regresaremos al momento en el que tanto Huesca como Calvera manifestaron sus cosmos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿E-Embarazada? – Tsukumo miró a War Nurse la cual solo asintió.

\- Así es Tsukumo-san, tienes 3 semanas de gestación, aunque tu vientre no se vea abultado aún, es que aún no se te manifestaban los síntomas, pero imagino que ahora se empezaron a ser más frecuentes.

\- Eso pensé, pero imaginé que solo era algo que se me pasaría con el tiempo, no pensé que fuera de ese modo.

\- Pues sí Tsukumo-san, por eso debo decirte que te cuides a partir de ahora, no es recomendable que luches durante todo este tiempo ya que pueden afectar tu salud y la del bebé.

\- Mi bebé – la peli negra tocó su vientre imaginándose que ahora su vida cambiaría mucho, aunque luego miró a su amante castaño el cual seguía en estado de shock - ¿Joan?

\- … - el mexicano estaba callado y solo pensaba en la noticia que le dio su amiga, aun estaba pensando en eso, y es que ahora iba a ser padre, no solo eso, lo iba a ser con la mujer a la cual escogió para ser su amante. Aunque pensó que en unos años él y Tsukumo se casarían y tendrían a sus hijos y vivirían felices, tal parece que la vida le adelantó el deseo de ser padre ya que con solo 15 años lo sería.

\- Joan – la peli negra movió el brazo de su amante el cual logró reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Joan… sé que esto es repentino, pero… ¿tú quieres tener al bebé?

\- Kana… eso no me lo tienes que preguntar, eso es algo que tu debas decidir, yo aceptaré la decisión que tomes.

\- B-Bueno, creo que me iré con las demás – antes de que Kurumi se fuera, fue detenida por el mexicano.

\- Kurumi, verás, ¿puedes mantener esto en silencio?

\- ¿En silencio? ¿Por qué?

\- Es que quiero… que sea solo algo entre nosotros 3, además, quiero anunciarlo a su tiempo, quiero hablarlo con mi hermana y con los padres de Kana.

\- Bueno, está bien, lo guardaré.

\- Muchas gracias Kurumi – sonrió el castaño.

\- Está bien Joan-san – sin más, la Mahou Shoujo se fue del sitio dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

\- Joan – la peli negra se acercó al castaño el cual veía el cielo estrellado y pensaba en lo que la vida le deparaba.

\- Sabes Kana, cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos, juramos amarnos a como diera lugar, incluso cuando nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, tomamos un riesgo, así que creo que debemos asumir las consecuencias, pero de igual forma, eduquemos a nuestro hijo de la mejor manera.

\- E-Eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí Kana, aunque seamos jóvenes, quiero que tengamos al bebé, porque él es nuestro hijo, es mi sangre y quiero que esté conmigo, formar una familia contigo – las palabras del castaño eran decididas, aunque Tsukumo miró los ojos cafés de su amante, supo que este no mentía y que lo decía en serio.

\- ¿Tendremos al bebé?

\- Sí y espero que no sea el único, quiero formar una familia contigo y… - el castaño no terminó su frase ya que los labios de la Saintia de Casiopea reposaron en sus labios tornándose en un beso que luego de unos momentos se volvió más apasionado.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo – ambos habían decidido su futuro, a pesar de que eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, ellos tratarían de hacer lo mejor que pudieran para abarcar ese sueño.

**.**

Algunos chicos estaban entrenando en el coliseo, no era tan tarde, aun así, se podía ver a las Saintias en las gradas, incluso Kurashiki, Nozaki y Akane habían vuelto luego de ir al centro comercial, sin embargo, tal parecía que la peli roja estaba algo distraída ya que seguía pensando en lo que miró cuando acompañó a ambas menores.

Rafael había sido un chico que desde el inicio llamó su atención, pero ahora esa atención se volvió más fuerte al punto de que al final, se diera cuenta de algo que gracias a su amiga Nozaki se dio cuenta una hora antes.

.

_Flashback_

_Nozaki había notado a Kurashiki algo distraída, más bien, con la cabeza cabizbaja y como si su mente estuviera en las nubes._

_\- ¿Kurashiki-Senpai? – la rubia se acercó a la peli roja la cual levantó la mirada._

_\- ¿Q-Que pasa?_

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás algo triste y no me gusta verte así._

_\- Lo siento, es que he estado pensando en varias cosas que… me han tenido la cabeza por las nubes._

_\- ¿Cómo qué?_

_\- Nozaki-san… ¿tú no has sentido algo especial por alguien?_

_\- ¿Algo… especial?_

_\- Sí, o sea, sentir algo por esa persona que desde hace tiempo te empezó a gustar y sin más, verlo con otra chica… te molesta._

_\- Kurashiki-Senpai – la rubia sonrió por eso – me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien._

_\- Me sorprende a mí también, antes de que los chicos llegaran, mi único objetivo era volverme la Saintia más fuerte, mi constelación del Fénix debía brillar más que nadie y a pesar de eso, mi mente se enfocó en otro objetivo que no eran las luchas, sino que sencillamente ver a un chico más fuerte que yo me atrajo bastante y es que Alférez-san… pues…_

_\- Kurashiki-Senpai, ¿te gusta Alférez-Senpai? – la pregunta de Nozaki provocó el sonrojo inmenso de la Saintia de Fénix lo cual solo hizo confirmar a la rubia que efectivamente su amiga estaba sintiendo el amor por primera vez – eso me dice que sí._

_\- ¿Por qué me gusta? Es más, no somos del mismo país o del mismo continente tan siquiera._

_\- Eso no tiene nada de malo, las diferencias culturales ya no son problema en el mundo, además, Tsukumo-Senpai y Fábregas-san salen y eso que son del mismo sitio con Fábregas-san._

_\- Es cierto – Kurashiki miró fijo a su amiga rubia – Alférez-san y Fábregas-san son de México._

_\- ¿Lo ves? Incluso tu podrías hacerlo, solo necesitas armarte de valor y confesarte, apuesto que te corresponde._

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_\- Intuición femenina._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Kurashiki solo miró como su amiga rubia seguía viendo a algunos de los chicos luchar, cabe decir que los Dorados estaban a un lado viendo el entrenamiento de estos, a excepción Joan que estaba con Tsukumo cuando fueron a ver a Kurumi.

\- ¿Qué se siente entrenar chicos? – dijo el peli rosa desde las gradas y vistiendo la Armadura de Cáncer.

\- Tu cállate Yasmina, al menos entrenamos para ser más fuertes – reclamó Hibiki.

\- Bueno amigo, es que soy el más fuerte de ustedes ahora, así que solo teman al gran Daisuke de Cáncer, si no quieren que los envíe al Yomotsu.

\- Maldito arrogante – dijo Souta por lo bajo y solo miró a su hermano que veía desde las gradas el entrenamiento – Shinzuke, ¿Por qué no entrenas?

\- Ya tengo mi rango y Armadura, no es necesario que entrene.

\- Maldito arrogante también.

\- Ya hasta la hermana de Joan lo hizo, ¿nosotros para cuándo? – dijo Akira a un lado.

\- Si aumentamos más nuestro cosmos, podremos lograrlo, al menos Shinji no es así – Kudo miró al peli ceniza que estaba al lado de Esperanza y de Waka hablando sobre algunos temas.

\- Las chicas no entrenarán más ¿verdad?

\- Quien sabe, pero por ahora, solo entrenaremos nosotros.

\- Vamos cosmos, elévate al máximo – decía en voz baja el peli negro de primer año mientras se sentaba en el suelo y solo trataba de concentrarse en aumentar más su cosmos, aunque no lo lograba del todo, aun así, trataba de lograrlo, tal y como lo había hecho en el torneo.

**.**

Academia Kogetsu.

La Academia había logrado obtener mucho mérito entre sus guerreros, aunque esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes. Sus alumnos no peleaban para Athena, sino que para otro dios el cual era el dios Poseidón, aunque esto era un secreto el cual se mantenía con mucha confidencialidad.

La Academia era conocida más porque tenían un record en cuanto a deportes se decía, aunque eso solo era una fachada de lo que realmente pasaba dentro.

En estos momentos…

Una alumna se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser la cancha de béisbol de la institución, aunque llegando esta fijó su mirada en una de las alumnas. Finalmente, llegó y esta la miró.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Kousaka-san, hay que hablar a solas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que tengo práctica con el equipo de béisbol?

\- Tiene que ver con el señor Poseidón – las palabras de la chica dejaron en shock a la rubia la cual solo la observó.

\- Te escucho.

\- Debemos hablar en otro lado, aquí nos pueden escuchar – sin más, Kousaka y la chica se fueron a un sitio algo apartado de los demás – bien, habla.

\- Verás Tsubaki Kousaka-san, hay cosas que no podemos hablar en público y en este caso…

\- Lo sé, la realidad sobre el dios Poseidón debe ser ocultada ante el mundo que solo ve con buenos ojos a la odiosa de Athena, que de suerte ya no se encuentra en este mundo – sonrió la rubia – dime ahora, ¿Qué pasa?

\- El señor Julián Solo vendrá y tendrá una reunión importante conmigo, Yuko Katou, Presidenta del Consejo de Kogetsu y también una de las 7 Generales de Marina, los máximos guerreros en el ejército de Poseidón.

\- Lo sé, yo también soy una de ellas.

\- Y necesitamos planear todo para cuando el señor Julián Solo venga, recuerda que él posee el alma del Emperador Poseidón en su interior, pero de igual manera, debemos saber qué es lo que quiere, Tsubaki Kousaka-san, líder de los Generales de Marina.

\- Recuerda que soy la más fuerte y ningún Caballero de Athena podrá tan siquiera darme un golpe – la chica sacó una paleta de su chaqueta y la metió en su boca – yo, General Marina de Dragón del Mar, haré que los Caballeros atenienses se postren ante la maravilla del Emperador Poseidón.

\- Hay que tener cuidado, por el momento no actuaremos de forma irresponsable.

\- ¿Por qué Katou-san? O debería decir, General Marina de Sirena.

\- Por el momento solo veremos qué es lo que pasa con el señor Julián, aunque conociendo sus planes, vendrá convertido en el dios Poseidón.

\- ¿Crees que habrá lucha contra los Caballeros?

\- Quien sabe, sabes cómo es el comportamiento del Emperador Poseidón en batallas, aunque por el momento trataron la paz con Athena, él no ha desistido de sus ambiciones por conquistar la Tierra, por lo que debemos estar presentes de sus intenciones.

\- Me gustaría pelear contra los Caballeros – Tsubaki tronó sus puños – quiero demostrar el poder de Kogetsu.

\- Calma Kousaka-san, hay que esperar las indicaciones de lo que el señor Julián diga, además, si es necesaria la batalla contra la Real Academia Satogahama y su afiliada, la Preparatoria Seijo, estaremos más que preparadas.

\- ¿Y cómo llamaremos a los demás?

\- Cuando el alma del Emperador Poseidón salga a la luz, los Marinos y demás guerreros que le servimos, sentiremos su presencia y obedeceremos a su voluntad.

\- Ya veo – Tsubaki solo se despegó de la pared en la que se había recostado y solo miró al cielo – pues prepárense Caballeros de Athena, porque iniciaremos el combate en cuanto el Emperador Poseidón despierte.

**.**

Volviendo a Satogahama…

Un nuevo día llegaba y Kudo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros de historia, más específico los que hablaban de las Guerras Santas.

Cuando Saori Kido, antes de morir junto con sus Caballeros en la Guerra vivida contra Hades, dejó en exposición la verdad sobre los Caballeros de Athena y al final, se recopilaron los hechos que se vivieron desde la Era Mitológica hasta nuestros días.

El peli negro estaba leyendo varios libros tratando de encontrar la sensación que había sentido en el torneo, lo mismo que cuando algunos de sus amigos ya habían logrado el rango dorado.

\- ¿Por qué no encuentro nada? – Kudo dejó a un lado los libros y este se puso algo molesto – vamos, no es posible que estos libros contengan toda la información de los combates que tuvieron los Caballeros en el pasado.

\- ¿Miyamoto-kun? – el chico volteó la mirada a ver quién le hablaba.

\- Arihara-san.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Te noto triste.

\- Perdón, es que quiero averiguar cuál fue la sensación que sentí cuando peleé en el torneo, pero no recuerdo nada.

\- ¿En el torneo? – la castaña lo pensó un poco – sabes, creo que fue cuando disparaste una especie de rosas a tu contrincante.

\- ¿Rosas?

\- Sí, recuerdo que fue cuando despertaste un momento ese cosmos, parecía que lanzabas rosas.

\- ¿Por qué rosas? – Kudo quedó pensativo y solo trató de pensar en que eso lo había visto ante, pero de inmediato supo a qué se refería – espera… eso significa que a lo mejor activé…

\- Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que esa técnica es propia de los…

\- Caballeros de Piscis – Kudo sonrió ante eso y por instinto, saltó y abrazó con fuerza a la Saintia de Equuleus la cual quedó algo sonrojada - ¡mil gracias Arihara-san!

\- M-Miyamoto-kun – Tsubasa no se sentía incomoda por eso, al contrario, por alguna razón le gustó el gesto de parte del peli negro, pero un momento después, el chico se separó de ella.

\- Muchas gracias Arihara-san, al fin pude saber qué clase de cosmos me invadió, lo único que me queda saber es como se logra tener el rango de Caballero de Piscis.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a ser Caballero Dorado? – preguntó la Saintia recibiendo la afirmación del peli negro – vaya, no sabía que tenías esa determinación.

\- Quiero llegar a ser un gran guerrero, alguien que pueda defender a todos los que me importan, sin embargo, no pensé que podría estar cerca de ser Caballero Dorado, menos el de Piscis.

\- Miyamoto-kun… no te preocupes, te ayudaré a conseguir tu objetivo.

\- Gracias Arihara-san.

\- Vamos, puedes llamarme Tsubasa, después de todo si vamos a hacer esto juntos, deberíamos dejar las formalidades a un lado.

\- ¿Segura de eso? – la castaña asintió – bueno, entonces lo haré… Tsubasa.

\- Bien… Kudo-kun.

\- Juro que una vez que consiga el poder de Piscis, aceptaré el puesto de inmediato y lo haré en honor a ti.

\- Kudo-kun – las mejillas de Tsubasa se pusieron rojas al escuchar eso, pero de inmediato solo sacudió su cabeza – bien, lo haremos juntos.

\- Bien.

**.**

Cayó la noche y algunas de las parejas llegaban a los dormitorios, Ramón llegaba con Claudia y Esperanza, los tres salieron en una salida de amigos, aunque en el caso del hondureño y la mexicana, era más de pareja. Joan estaba con Tsukumo y Rafael volvía de una salida que tuvo con cierta shinobi peli blanca.

En ese momento, Joan llamó a los latinos a que se reunieran en la habitación de su pareja a hablar un poco sobre el asunto del embarazo de la peli negra.

\- ¿Ya están todos? – Joan miró al resto de los demás, estaban Esperanza, Ramón, Claudia y Rafael reunidos.

\- ¿Qué pasó Carlos? – preguntó su hermana.

\- Verán, hay algo que debemos hablarles y es un tema delicado – la Saintia de Casiopea miró a su pareja la cual solo asintió – Claudia-san… verás…

\- Chicos, me están asustando con tanto misterio.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No, de hecho, es una noticia que la he tomado como buena y espero recibir el mismo deseo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Rafael, Esperanza, Ramón, Claud… - Joan se acercó a su amada peli negra y solo le acarició un poco su vientre – Kana y yo seremos padres.

La noticia dejó callados a todos los que estaban ahí ya que no se esperaban que algo como eso fuera a pasarle a uno de ellos, siendo la primera en reaccionar la Fábregas mayor.

\- ¿V-V-Vas a ser padre? – Claudia se levantó hacia su hermano y este estaba algo nervioso por lo que le fuera a decir su hermana.

\- S-Sí.

\- Carlos – en ese momento, algunas lágrimas se le formaron en los ojos azules que ella poseía y esta solo abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito y a su cuñada - ¡Felicidades!

\- ¡Carlos, felicidades! – Esperanza fue la siguiente a abrazar a ambos felicitándolos por la gran noticia.

\- Increíble Joan, felicidades hombre – tanto Rafael como Ramón les dieron un abrazo fuerte a ambos por la increíble noticia.

\- Vaya que cosa, voy a ser tía – río Claudia – ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

\- Serás una gran tía – dijo el hondureño.

\- Por cierto, tú también serías un tío muy bien – Rafael miró a Ramón el cual quedó confundido – vamos amigo, sales con Claudia, así que eso te convierte en tío del hijo de Joan.

\- Cierto.

\- Esperanza, tú también serás tía de mi sobrino.

\- Claro que sí Claudia, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino también.

\- Rafael, tú serás el padrino – Joan miró al de ojos morados el cual solo río nerviosamente por eso.

\- También ella podrá ser la madrina – Ramón hizo que más de alguno se preguntara que pasaba.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- La persona con la que Rafael está teniendo algo – dijo el hondureño el cual estaba mirando las cosas que se ponían en otro sentido.

\- ¿Quién es? – Esperanza miró al peli negro mexicano – dinos Rafael, ¿Quién es?

\- E-Es un secreto.

**.**

Una hora después, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, aunque Kurashiki esperaba a Rafael junto con Nozaki.

\- ¿Lista Kurashiki-Senpai?

\- N-Nerviosa… pero decidida.

\- Ve y haz tu mejor esfuerzo – en eso, ambas sintieron el cosmos del peli negro acercarse – ahí viene, Senpai, has lo tuyo.

\- B-Bien – Nozaki se escondió y solo esperaron a Rafael que llegara, pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando Rafael recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Yumi? Sí… sí, iré mañana, después de todo es nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja ¿no? – el chico se veía feliz por eso – bueno, te llamaré más tarde, te quiero también Yumi.

Sin más, el chico de cabello negro colgó la llamada y se fue del sitio a su dormitorio, aunque esto fue peor para la peli roja la cual no pudo expresar nada, se escondió junto con Nozaki. La rubia solo se miró sorprendida por eso, pero al ver a la Saintia de Fénix con la mirada baja y algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, supo que el corazón de su amiga… fue destrozado por el mexicano.

**.**

Ramón se llevó a Claudia a lo que parecía ser el bosque en donde habían estado entrenando él y Rafael hace tiempo atrás.

-** ¿A qué vinimos aquí?**

**\- Claudia, es hora de que dejemos las cosas en paz de una vez, sé que no hablar con ella solo empeorará las cosas.**

**\- ¿De quién? – **la morena quedó confundida, pero cuando notó como aparecía Asuka en el lugar, quedó tensa. Solo era ella la que venía con su traje de Mahou Shoujo – **Asuka.**

\- Claudia… Ramón me dijo que hablaríamos.

\- Veo que sí, al menos por eso me trajo – susurró la mexicana tratando de calmarse - ¿Qué quieres Asuka?

\- Claudia – Ramón la miró – quiero que hagan las paces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así como lo escuchas Claudia, quiero que hagas las paces – decía el peli azul – Asuka y yo ya nos perdonamos, solo faltas tú.

\- ¿Cuándo ustedes…? – antes de que terminara la frase, Claudia notó como Asuka le extendía la mano - ¿Qué?

\- Claudia, sé que tuvimos inconvenientes en el pasado y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotras, sé que no debí dejarme manipular por el cosmos de Huesca en ese entonces… sé que por eso pasó todo esto, que terminó nuestra relación con Ramón, lo de Patricia, Hildegarde y Crystal… sé que cometí muchos errores y que pagué hasta con tortura todos ellos, aun así, quiero seguir adelante y solo quiero dejar todo el pasado atrás. Rafael lo hizo, Ramón lo hizo, Joan lo hizo también… por favor Claudia, dejemos esto a un lado.

\- Asuka – la peli negra se quedó mirando a la peli gris la cual solo la observaba y sabiendo que su amado ya la había perdonado, también debía hacer lo mismo, también pensó que era mejor pasar hoja a la vida y finalmente se decidió – sí, tienes razón.

\- Claudia – las de ojos azules se dieron la mano estrechándola, Ramón solo observaba sonriendo un poco.

_\- Y pensar que hace 3 años, yo salía con Asuka y aunque no duramos mucho, recuerdo lo bella que era, ahora que estoy con Claudia, me siento más feliz que nunca. Imaginar que ellas dos… son las mujeres de mi vida._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Bueno, varias cosas pasaron y de ahí, volvemos a la Guerra en México la próxima semana y de ahí, resolveremos varias dudas sobre que fue el poder que Calvera mostró, ¿Por qué Asuka y Ramón rompieron? ¿Cuál es el rencor de Claudia por Asuka? ¿Qué pasó con Clavera y Rafael? ¿Cómo despertó Joan el estado de Súper Guerrero? _

_Todo eso y más, cuando volvamos a la Guerra._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	40. La Gran Batalla regresa

**¡Chicos!**

**Bueno, volvemos a la lucha de hace 3 años, aquí veremos varías cosas que pasaron en esa guerra, aunque la verdad es que son muchas cosas que explicar, aun así, espero que lo disfruten.**

**También revelaré algunos detalles de las futuras sagas del fic, incluso ya tengo el final del fic, pero aún falta mucho para que termine, solo diré que al final, se desatará una gran guerra entre dioses y créanme, no será nada feliz.**

**El tema de entrada es "**Himno de los Caballeros del Zodiaco**". Búsquenla en YouTube que es muy buena, recomendada.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luchando siempre al límite de la extenuación_

_en pos de la verdad, la libertad y el honor_

_por todo el Universo, existen Caballeros_

_unidos por el bien y la amistad._

_Y ponen siempre en juego,_

_su vida por un sueño_

_¡que reina la justicia y la paz!_

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_siempre vais al ataque_

_con el signo del vencedor… ¡dentro del corazón!_

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_al entrar en combate_

_demostráis vuestro gran valor,_

_¡Gran valor! (bis)_

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_siempre vais al ataque_

_con el signo del vencedor… ¡dentro del corazón!_

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_al entrar en combate…_

**.**

_Anteriormente en Cinderella Nine: El Poder del Cosmos…_

Una gran Guerra se desató en México, más específico en la zona de donde estaba Tenochtitlán en la antigüedad, siendo Rafael Alférez el designado para comandar el pueblo de Tenochtitlán, sin embargo, todo resultó inútil y que Huesca, el hijo del Gran Orador, resultó ser el recipiente de Tezcatlipoca, la versión malvada de Quetzalcóatl.

Huesca asesinó a su padre y tomó el poder de Tenochtitlán matando a todos los habitantes de este, siendo Rafael, Ramón, Joan y las Mahou Shoujo que lucharon contra este tipo.

Sin embargo…

\- ¡Mahou Shoujo, eleven sus energías al máximo! – las 11 chicas estaban viendo al peli blanco y sin más, todas fueron envueltas por auras de distintos colores y fue cuando una enorme bola de energía mágica logró realizarse y las chicas lograrían completar su técnica mágica - ¡BOMBA ESPIRITUAL!

La gran bola de energía fue directa al peli blanco el cual quedó sorprendido por el ataque, pero de igual manera no quedó tan asombrado.

\- ¡Valeroso… pero inútil! – Huesca con su mano logró detener el ataque de las chicas el cual estaba retrocediendo, pero ellos empujaban su ataque con su energía usando hasta lo último que tenían de poder.

\- ¡Con más fuerza chicas! ¡Usen más poder! – decía Francine y las demás obedecían.

\- Maldición – Rafael solo miraría como las Mahou Shoujo daban con fuerza esa bola de energía, pero eso no sería suficiente para contrarrestar el contraataque de Huesca.

\- ¡Poder mágico…! – las 11 chicas aumentaron más su poder a todo lo que daba - ¡Al máximo!

\- ¿Así? – Huesca notó como el ataque se había hecho más poderoso y lo tenía acorralado, pero usó más poder y logró regresar la bomba espiritual hacia las Mahou Shoujo - ¡Mueran!

Sin más, el ataque dio en todas las chicas las cuales quedaron esparcidas alrededor del sitio, totalmente heridas, solo quedando Joan y Rafael en pie y Ramón apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento luego de haber sido herido por el peli blanco.

\- ¿Y bien Alférez, Fábregas? ¿Listos para morir?

\- Maldición – Rafael quedaba bastante frustrado al no poder hacer nada, Joan sentía lo mismo.

\- ¡Mueran! – el peli blanco lanzó su ataque hacia todos, pero de la nada, el ataque del tipo fue desviado hacia otra parte - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿Eh? – todos miraron hacia atrás y solo se veía como Calvera estaba con la mano hacia arriba con la cual había logrado desviar la bola de energía de Huesca y eso impresionó a todos, pero verla con la mirada baja era algo que nadie se esperaba.

\- Te pasaste Huesca, realmente te pasaste – de ahí, el cabello de la peli negra se empezó a teñir de blanco y un enorme y aterrador cosmos empezó a rodearla, cosa que asustó a su novio.

\- ¿C-Calvera?

\- Así que tú eras después de todo – dijo Huesca mirando a la chica la cual ahora poseía el cabello blanco y lo miraba fijamente, aunque las palabras que soltó dejó a más de alguno helado – Calvera Moctezuma, ¿tú eras el recipiente de Quetzalcóatl?

**.**

Calvera estaba mirando fijo a Huesca el cual quedaba anonadado por sentir un cosmos divino igual al suyo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –se preguntó Rafael para sí mismo.

\- Ni idea, pero como dijo Huesca, llamó a Calvera el recipiente de Quetzalcóatl.

\- ¿Por qué será? – antes de que Rafael recibiera alguna respuesta, Huesca lanzó una bola de cosmos oscuro hacia Calvera - ¡Cuidado!

\- Esfúmate – la ahora chica de cabello blanco repeló el ataque del peli blanco y este solo lo miraba muy molesto.

\- Sabía que Quetzalcóatl regresaría para la batalla, pero lamento decirte que llegase tarde y te manifestaste en alguien que no tiene la más mínima idea de peleas, debiste escoger a alguien como Alférez – decía Huesca descaradamente – no importa, al final, yo acabaré contigo.

\- Rafael – la voz de la chica sonaba algo ronca – ponme atención, llévate a todos de aquí, yo contendré a Tezcatlipoca el tiempo que sea necesario, no permitiré que siga haciendo de las suyas.

\- P-Pero Calvera, tu…

\- No soy Calvera en estos momentos, solo soy el dios Quetzalcóatl usando su cuerpo para hablarles. No te preocupes por ella, no dejaré que nada le pase, déjamelo todo a mí.

\- ¡Pero eso no…! – antes de que siguiera, Joan lo tomó del hombro.

\- Déjalo amigo, en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, además, sentiste su cosmos, es demasiado poderoso – decía el castaño – además, es el dios al que le hemos estado sirviendo, al que le guío a los antiguos mexicas hasta aquí. No hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Joan – aunque el peli negro estaba con ganas de quedarse a luchar junto con su amada, comprendía que no podría hacer nada ante poderosos cosmos – bien, llevaré a Ramón y algunas de las chicas, tu ayúdame con otras.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – justo cuando Huesca estaba por atacarlos, Calvera llegó y ambos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de expansión que arrastró a todos lejos de ahí.

Ambos dioses se miraban entre sí retadoramente mientras un segundo después el tipo sonrió de forma burlona.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?

\- Que buen engaño les has dado a esos tipos. Tal parece que no les dices la verdad sobre tu cosmos.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Recuerdo bien cómo fue que me hiciste perder mi divinidad y por eso, no puede ayudar a toda la población azteca cuando llegó esos extranjeros a colonizar nuestras tierras.

\- Aun así, mírate, llegando ellos o no, no cambiaría nada ya que estaría conquistado por mí – reía el peli blanco – después de todo, han pasado solo 500 años y no has recuperado todo tu poder Quetzalcóatl, para los humanos es más que toda su vida, pero para nosotros los dioses es solo un instante. No sé qué harás, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que no me llegarás a superar.

\- Tezcatlipoca… has tomado el cuerpo de ese chico que te juro venerarte, ya no eres Huesca… ahora eres simplemente Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¡El Jaguar negro reinará este mundo! – exclamó el peli blanco y detrás de él aparecía la imagen de un enorme jaguar.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – detrás de la chica, aparecía la enorme Serpiente emplumada – además, si yo perezco, aparecerá aquel guerrero… que logrará herirte de nuevo.

\- Ni lo menciones… nunca volverá a salir un guerrero que logre encontrar la forma de ese estado de poder.

\- Claro que lo habrá.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – sin más, comenzaría una batalla entre ambos dioses en la que chocaban sus poderes y puños causando varias ondas de expansión y ondas de sonido.

**.**

\- ¿Sentiste ese cosmos? – preguntó Joan a lo que el peli negro solo asintió asustado.

\- ¿Q-Que estará pasando? – se preguntó.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos confiar en Calvera, por el momento debemos pensar en algo – el castaño solo veía a las Mahou Shoujo en el césped. Cabe mencionar que llegaron a un lugar muy alejado de Tenochtitlan y solo querían que esto se acabara.

\- No pude hacer nada – se lamentaba el peli negro – se supone que soy el sucesor del Gran Orador y no puedo luchar contra Huesca. Que lamentable.

\- No digas eso amigo, aunque fueras el gran Orador en estos momentos, solo somos humanos y no tenemos el poder para enfrentar a un dios, ellos son muy superiores a nosotros.

\- Chicos – Ramón fue el primero en despertar y mirar a sus amigos mexicanos - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿A dónde se fue Huesca?

\- Tuvimos que huir, su poder era muy superior al nuestro – exclamó Joan – aun así, tenemos que seguir peleando.

\- ¿Y Calvera? – el hondureño notó la ausencia de la peli negra y eso se vio reflejado más en el rostro de Rafael - ¿acaso… ella…?

\- No, no le pasó nada malo por el momento, pero será mejor que las demás se despierten para hablarlo con todos.

\- B-Bien – e hondureño peli negro se fue con su amada a tenerla cerca de él esperando que despertara al igual que las demás Mahou Shoujo.

Unos minutos después, las chicas despertaron algo cansadas por el excesivo uso de sus poderes al usar la Bomba Espiritual.

\- ¿Están bien chicas? – dijeron ambos mexicanos.

\- Un poco exhausta – suspiró Magdalena – Francine, nunca más hagamos esa técnica, cansa mucho y nos deja sin energía mágica.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero pensé que era la única forma de contrarrestarlo, aunque subestimé sus poderes – hablaba la francesa – es un ser aterrador.

\- Estamos perdidas – dijo Mia recibiendo un golpe de parte de la rusa - ¿y eso porque fue Tamara?

\- Por tu actitud tan pesimista, no estamos derrotadas, solo hemos perdido una batalla, no hemos perdido la guerra.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Calvera-san? – Kurumi miraba a todos lados y solo veía que no estaba la novia de Rafael.

\- Ella se quedó peleando con Huesca – eso dejó sorprendidos a todos y aunque iban a reclamarle al peli negro, este siguió – ella resultó ser el recipiente de Quetzalcóatl y logró tener su cosmos y hacerle frente a Huesca de igual a igual.

\- No me lo creo – dijo Pei Pei – imaginar que ella tuviera ese cosmos tan poderoso.

\- Así es, queremos pensar que todo estará bien, pero Tezcatlipoca es un dios muy poderoso, pero Quetzalcóatl es igual.

\- Estamos en problemas – dijo Joan, pero de inmediato notó como Rafael y Ramón se ponían de pie y se preparaban para irse - ¿A dónde van?

\- A batallar – cuando estaban por partir, fueron detenidos por las demás Mahou Shoujo - ¡¿Qué les pasa? déjennos ir!

\- ¡Están locos! Ni siquiera pudimos batallar todas juntas y piensan ustedes ir… ¡¿Así como así?!

\- Es un plan suicida.

\- Ramón, deja esto por favor – Asuka lo detuvo y este al verla tan preocupada, decidió dejar sus intentos y solo la abrazo tratando de quitarse la ansiedad de no poder hacer nada.

\- Rafael, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido – la china lo miraba detenidamente – Huesca en estos momentos es muy poderoso, no podrán hacer nada.

\- ¡Maldición! – el chico lanzó una bola de cosmos al cielo totalmente frustrado, no era el único, los demás estaban igual.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No tenemos más opción que luchar, pero de igual forma no serviría de nada ya que nuestro poder mágico y nuestro cosmos sería muy débil ante él – decía Francine y las demás quedaban cabizbajas.

\- ¿Eh? – Hildegarde miraba como uno de sus murciélagos llegaba a ella - ¿Qué pasa amiguito?

\- ¿Un murciélago?

\- Es una habilidad que tiene Hildegarde – explicaba Asuka a su amante – ella puede hablar con los animales, más específico con los murciélagos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijeron todos alarmados.

\- Crystal, Patricia, ¿recuerdan esos tipos con los que peleamos antes de llegar aquí?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Han revivido – la confesión de la peli ladrillo dejó a todos helados y confundidos ya que no sabían a qué se refería la chica – tal parece que los guerreros Jaguar que derrotamos hace poco por alguna razón han vuelto a la vida.

\- P-Pero… ¿Cómo se levantan de la muerte?

\- Es imposible, ni siquiera Kurumi con su magia curativa es capaz de devolver a alguien a la vida – dijo la francesa.

\- Un momento – Joan hizo que todos guardaran silencio y este solo cerró los ojos un momento como si estuviera analizando el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Carlos? – preguntó Claudia a su hermano menor.

\- Hay algo muy extraño… huele a…. muerte.

\- ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡Pei Pei! – Rafael se lanzó hacia la china peli negra protegiéndola de un ataque que venía hacia ella dándole en la espalda al de ojos morados - ¡mierda!

\- ¡Rafael!

\- ¡Estén atentas chicas! – Francine sacó su lanza y solo se preparó por si algo pasaba ya que nunca se sabía que pasaría.

\- Vienen más de esos – Mia sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia los proyectiles que iban en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué mierda son esas cosas?

\- Déjame ver – Ramón miraba el proyectil que Rafael había recibido en su espalda al proteger a Pei Pei y supo que era – es una piedra de obsidiana.

\- ¿Otra vez esas mierdas? – dijo Joan recordando cuando fue atacado por una de esas piedras.

\- ¡Allá vienen! – las demás notaron como venía un gran ejército de guerreros jaguar con los que anteriormente habían peleado.

\- ¿C-Como es posible que sigan vivos? Se supone que yo los maté cuando hirieron a Joan – se decía la rubia.

\- No entiendo, estamos peleando contra guerreros inmortales ¿o qué?

\- Aun sigo algo aturdido por la pelea con Huesca, pero aun así… no me rendiré – decía el hondureño.

\- Defenderé mi tierra a como dé lugar – se decía Joan alistándose para pelear.

\- Hoy les partiré la madre – Claudia y Rafael tronaron duro sus nudillos.

\- ¡Mahou Shoujo! – Francine las llamó y todas se pusieron en pose de combate - ¿listas?

\- ¡Listas! – las 11 chicas veían el ejército de Guerreros Jaguar que llegaban a ellos y estas junto con los 3 chicos se lanzaron al ataque.

**.**

Calvera y Huesca seguían chocando ataques y esta vez se notaba que ninguno retrocedía ante el otro, sin embargo, la ventaja la estaba teniendo el chico que se mostraba superior.

\- ¿Qué pasa Quetzalcóatl? ¿Te estás quedando sin energías?

\- Habladurías, solamente estoy probándote.

\- Nunca dejarás esa actitud arrogante y más que ahora mis Guerreros se han levantado una vez más para luchar – las palabras del dios maligno hicieron eco en la chica la cual quedó pensativa – apuesto que te has dado cuenta de a que me refiero.

\- N-No puede ser – la mirada de Calvera se llenó de un poco de miedo - ¿sigues poseyendo la habilidad de resucitar a los muertos?

\- Pues sí, aunque pienses que Coatlicue es la diosa de la muerte, aun así, yo tengo la bendición de darle inmortalidad a mis súbditos, mis valientes Guerreros Jaguar.

\- Maldición, eres un tramposo, se supone que esto es una Guerra.

\- Por eso hermano… es una Guerra y los humanos solo te sirven como peones para ganar, por eso, es que son muy buenos juguetes para mí, al igual que los padres de tu recipiente.

\- No me jodas – Quetzalcóatl frunció el ceño, pero en eso, solo sintió los cosmos de los jóvenes que estaban luchando contra los Guerreros de Tezcatlipoca – mierda.

\- Mis soldados están peleando contra esos tres y también con esas chicas con poderes mágicos. No servirá de nada, al final terminarán en el Monte Yomotsu junto con tu representante en la Tierra.

\- ¡Maldito! – los dos dioses volvieron a pelear entre sí chocando sus poderes y creando ondas de choque alrededor de todo Tenochtitlan la cual estaba siendo destruida por los choques.

De vuelta a la batalla contra los Guerreros Jaguar, los chicos y las Mahou Shoujo estaban dando lo mejor de sí, pero había algo que les dejaba confundidos y es que cuando morían los Guerreros Jaguar, tal parecía que no tenían miedo a la muerte.

\- ¡Arde en el infierno! – Tamara usó su lanzallamas mágico para quemar a los últimos Guerreros los cuales sucumbieron ante las llamas de la rusa.

\- Esos fueron todos – suspiró Asuka siendo tomada por Ramón.

\- Aunque notaron que no parecían estar asustados por morir – las palabras de Mia dejaron pensativos a todos ya que tenía razón.

\- Sí, la verdad es que no creo que sea algo que debamos ignorar, estamos peleando con todas nuestras fuerzas contra unos enemigos que no podemos vencer.

\- Cuidado allá – Joan lanzó un rayo de cosmos hacia un guerrero el cual estaba levantándose, pero no lo mató ya que necesitaban sacar información sobre lo que pasaba con ellos.

\- Tómenlo para que no huya – dijo Rafael asegurándose que el Guerrero Jaguar no escapara y solo terminara siendo tomado por todos – muy bien, habla.

\- No diré nada, aunque me torturen todo lo que quieran… no hablaré.

\- Hijo de puta – Asuka miró a su amiga castaña – Kurumi.

\- Sí – la chica sacó un líquido de un frasco junto con una jeringa y solo la inyectó en el cuello del Guerrero.

\- ¡¿Q-Que me hiciste desgraciada?!

\- Es el suero de la verdad, ahora habla y di todo lo que sepas – aunque el guerrero se dio la tarea de tratar de evitar que se le saliera alguna información, el efecto de la medicina mágica de la Mahou Shoujo War Nurse fue más que suficiente para someterlo – vaya que resististe mucho, pero de igual forma, no hay forma final que te negaras. Chicos, pueden preguntar lo que quieran.

\- Gracias Kurumi – Asuka le habló directo – habla ahora, ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Se supone que los matamos y están luchando aquí como si nada.

\- F-Fuimos resucitados por el amo Huesca, tenemos el poder de no morir.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? – preguntó Joan.

\- El dios Tezcatlipoca nos da su bendición para que podamos volver a la vida.

\- ¿Cómo podemos evitar que sigan regresando a la vida?

\- S-Se debe… hacer un sacrificio para que podamos… evitar de resucitar… en un cenote mágico… - finalmente el guerrero cayó inconsciente, siendo posteriormente asesinado por los chicos.

\- ¿Un sacrificio? ¿un cenote?

\- Dios, esto se pone todavía peor – los chicos estaban viendo el cielo el cual había sido adornado por las estrellas.

\- Esta batalla se pone peor cada vez que pasa.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	41. Sacrificio

**Eleven su cosmos al máximo.**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Su poder será clave en la batalla final de esta Guerra, aunque por el momento deberán sacar fuerzas ya que pelean contra un enemigo que no puede morir y la solución, no será nada bonita. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Ambos representan eso, créeme, tuve que leer mucho de mitología azteca para hacer esta saga y el sacrificio que tienen que hacer no será igual al que hacían, será algo más diferentes, por cierto, sé que me dijiste que te gustaba Crystal ¿verdad? Te lo digo para que te prepares. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había un problema mayor el cual debían resolver los chicos y las Mahou Shoujo el cual era detener la resurrección de los Guerreros Jaguar del dios Tezcatlipoca. Uno de los guerreros logró sobrevivir solo para que las chicas le sacaran información y revelara que la razón por la que no podían morir era que ellos poseían la inmortalidad gracias a su dios.

Solo un sacrificio lograría hacer parar la inmortalidad de los Guerreros los cuales sabían que dentro de un tiempo volverían a resucitar.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Ni idea, pero según lo que dijo ese tipo, debemos hacer un sacrificio en un cenote, el problema es que existen muchos – decía Rafael.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos cual es el correcto?

\- Pensemos, hay muchos cenotes en toda la religión, incluso fuera de la región de Tenochtitlan, existen muchos.

\- ¿Cuál es el más sagrado en la región?

\- Una pregunta – Mía levantó la mano - ¿Qué es un cenote?

\- De veras que eres idiota – dijo la rusa.

\- Un cenote es una formación en el suelo la cual es igual a un pozo gigante con agua, normalmente está abierta o cerrada, aunque siento que a la que se refieran es uno a cielo abierto – decía Joan – veamos, los cenotes se usaban para sacrificios y adorar a los dioses, en especial al de la lluvia, pero por la gran cantidad que hay…

\- Creo que siento cual puede ser – las palabras de Rafael hicieron eco en los demás – no pregunten porque, pero algo me dice que sé cuál puede ser el indicado.

\- Si tú lo dices, iremos a ver – sin más, el peli negro de ojos morados guío al grupo al sitio en el que se encontraría el cenote en el que supuestamente se debía hacer el sacrificio.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos esto del sacrificio? – preguntó Pei Pei – es más, ¿Cómo se supone que eran los sacrificios en aquellos tiempos?

\- Les sacaban el corazón – las palabras de Joan hicieron temblar a más de alguna – aunque también lanzaban algunas ofrendas al cenote.

\- Incluso siento que debemos tener cuidado por si aparece algo como… - antes de que Magdalena terminara de hablar, Joan se interpuso en ella y detuvo una aguja de obsidiana.

\- Vaya que estuvo cerca – el mexicano castaño miró el objeto - ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí – la peli roja solo asintió un poco sonrojada.

\- Tal parece que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como se espera – Ramón miró a todas partes y solo estaba al lado de Asuka por si algo pasaba - ¿ven algo?

\- Déjenmelo a mí – Mia usó su clarividencia para detectar en todos lados y la sorpresa que se llevó fue mayor cuando notó como había varias figuras escondidas en muchos sitios – _Shit! _Es peor de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay muchos de esos tontos alrededor de aquí, debemos tener cuidado.

\- Tal parece que no nos dejarán llegar ahí, pero tendré una distracción – Hildegarde llamó a sus murciélagos y todos ellos llegaron a donde estaba la peli ladrillo – Bat-kun, usen sus ondas supersónicas para distraerlos.

El animal obedeció y usó junto con los demás murciélagos sus sonidos para distraer a los Guerreros Jaguar los cuales estaban listos para atacar.

\- ¡Ustedes adelántense! – Ramón se quedó atrás y sacó sus kunais – los distraeré mientras buscan el cenote.

\- Lucharé también – Francine y Asuka quedaron al lado del hondureño el cual solo asentía la cabeza.

\- No podrán con muchos – dijo Crystal,

\- No te preocupes, llegaremos con ustedes a como dé lugar, volveremos los 3 – la seguridad con la que hablaba Francine les hacía calmarse un poco, pero Kurumi y Claudia no estaban muy convencidas, pero de igual manera obedecieron a la orden de su superior – _Allez les filles, nous gagnerons du temps jusqu'á ce que nous vous battion tous._

\- ¡Vayan! – en eso, los tres se lanzaron a atacar al ejército de Guerreros Jaguar que había en el lugar y aunque las dos no querían irse, al final tuvieron que hacerlo y dejar solo a los tres.

\- ¿Listas para una buena pelea?

\- No he recuperado todo mi poder mágico, pero de que podemos luchar, podemos.

\- Oigan parejita, ¿podemos hacer un trio cuando terminemos la Guerra? – preguntó la francesa a Asuka y Ramón.

\- Ni loca haría eso contigo Francine – dijo el hondureño – a la única que le tendría que cumplir es a Asuka.

\- R-Ramón, pero eso… - la cara de la peli gris se puso roja.

\- Olvidemos los deseos carnales por un momento que hay luchar – la francesa sacó su lanza y solo apuntaba a los Guerreros que venían a su encuentro - ¡a la carga!

**.**

Mientras que los demás se iban a buscar el cenote, miraban que no eran los únicos Guerreros Jaguar que enfrentaban Francine, Asuka y Ramón, había varios de ellos.

\- ¿Quién quiere morir esta noche? – Claudia tronó sus puños y se lanzó con varias de sus compañeras a tratar de luchar contra los servidores de Tezcatlipoca, pero cuando estaban peleando pasó algo que los dejó confundidos - ¿eh?

\- ¿Notaron eso? – Tamara quemó algunos con su lanzallamas, pero notó que estaban más resistentes que nunca.

\- ¿Cómo es que son más resistentes? – Pei Pei usó sus nunchacos mágicos para contratacar algunos ataques de los Guerreros, pero de igual manera notó como estos de alguna forma eran más poderosos.

\- ¿De dónde sacan tanto poder estos tontos? – Mia disparaba a diestra y siniestra cada vez que miraba a uno de estos luchadores.

\- Debe ser que el cenote que logra su resurrección está cerca – dijo Rafael para mirar a Crystal la cual por alguna razón quedaba con la mirada perdida - ¿Crystal?

\- No sé porque… pero creo que estamos cerca – las palabras de la rubia dejaban en shock a Joan y Rafael.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por aquí – la rubia y el peli negro se fueron a averiguar el sitio y justamente llegaron a un sitio el cual Rafael conocía bastante bien.

\- Así que este es el cenote que les da a esos malditos la vida eterna – el de ojos morados miraba el lugar.

\- De aquí siento que viene la energía que les da la resurrección.

\- El Cenote sagrado de Chichén Itzá – el cenote era algo grande, aunque no se miraba tan imponente como se esperaba, aunque siempre se podía sentir un cosmos asombroso en este sitio.

\- No sabía que de aquí salían.

\- Este cenote tiene 60 m de diámetro y unos 15 m desde la orilla hasta donde alcanza el agua, este era el cenote sagrado el cual conectaba por una calzada de 300 metros a la Pirámide de Kukulkán en mi natal Yucatán.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

\- Se supone que se debe hacer un sacrificio para que la resurrección de Tezcatlipoca se detenga, pero no tengo entendido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Crystal por un momento sintió que alguien le hablaba, pero no podía verlo - ¿eh? ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- _El… sacrificio… humano… sangre… toda… de alguien… naturaleza._

\- ¿Crystal? – Rafael notaba la mirada pérdida de la chica y esta solo se acercó al cenote – ten cuidado.

\- El sacrificio humano que se debe hacer, al parecer no es como lo retratan en el pasado que era que les sacaban el corazón, es algo diferente – las palabras de la rubia dejaban anonadado a Rafael – tengo que ver con dar toda la sangre de uno.

\- ¿Dar toda la sangre? P-Pero los sacrificios antiguos eran ofrecer el corazón a los dioses.

\- No, hay voces que me dicen que el método para parar esto es dar la sangre de su sacrificador.

\- ¿Voces? – el peli negro trataba de entender lo que pasaba – entiendo, recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías el poder de invocar a la naturaleza y hablar con los seres vivos ¿verdad?

\- Así es, pero de igual manera siento que los seres que han vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo me están indicando esto del sacrificio, la propia naturaleza que lleva viviendo siglos y siglos siempre tiene historias que contar.

\- Asombroso Crystal.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para el sacrificio?

\- Lo haré yo – el chico se quedó un poco tenso al decir esto, pero estaba decidido – soy el próximo Gran Orador, así que necesito dar lo mejor para mí y si me sacrifico, ayudaré a los demás.

\- P-Pero si lo haces, Calvera estará triste y posiblemente muy deprimida.

\- No tengo opción, si quiero detener la resurrección de los Guerreros de Tezcatlipoca necesito hacerlo – cuando Rafael iba a hacerlo, una flecha de obsidiana pasó cerca de su rostro hiriéndolo - ¡mierda!

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Joan llegando a darle un golpe al Guerrero que lo hirió y este, aunque no quedó del todo fuera de combate, logró lanzar una aguja de obsidiana la cual dio de roce en el brazo derecho de la Mahou Shoujo rubia la cual hizo que una gota de su sangre cayera en el cenote.

\- ¡Muere! – Joan finalmente acabó con la vida del Guerrero.

\- Joan, ¿qué pasó con las demás?

\- Están acabando con los pocos que quedan, pero de igual manera forma estos Guerreros de esta zona son más fuertes de los que enfrentamos antes.

\- Ni que lo digas, al parecer entre más cerca estén del cenote, más fuerza reciben.

\- ¿Este es el cenote? – el castaño observó el pozo con agua – ya veo, este es el cenote del que se decía que encontraron múltiples restos de cuerpos humanos y también ofrendas de cerámica y otros objetos los cuales eran ofrecidos a los dioses.

\- Así es, por lo que sabemos de parte de Crystal, el sacrificio no es como los que usaban cuando el periodo de los mayas es, es más dar tu sangre para que la resurrección de estos, deje de pasar.

\- ¿Y quién va a ser el que de su sangre? – Joan notó la mirada de Rafael la cual le indicaba que ya tenían al que lo haría, pero esto lo dejó molesto más que nada - ¡¿No hablarás en serio?!

\- Como Gran Orador tengo el deber de velar por la paz del mundo, no solo mía, sino también por la de ustedes.

\- ¡Pero sacrificarte de esa forma es algo idiota! ¡Aunque lo hagas y garanticemos evitar que los Guerreros de Tezcatlipoca no volverán a resucitar, eso hará que Calvera se sienta muy triste por tu partida! – el castaño lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta – si haces eso, jamás te perdonaré.

\- Esa la única manera Joan – a pesar de todo, el peli negro no borraba una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro – además si ella está a salvo, eso será suficiente para mí.

\- … - eso dejó sin palabras al castaño y solo bajó la mirada molesto e incapaz de hacer algo - ¿Por qué?

\- Esperen – Crystal miró a ambos chicos los cuales quedaron confundidos por el llamado de la rubia – parece que ninguno puede realizar el sacrificio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – eso dejó sin palabras a Rafael – p-pero se supone que soy el próximo líder de los aztecas, ¿Cómo es posible que sea el que haga el sacrificado?

\- Solo debe hacer alguien cuya sangre sea digna de fusionarse con el cenote, al menos eso me dice la naturaleza.

\- A ver – Rafael se hizo una pequeña cortada en su muñeca y de inmediato empezó a sangrar – quiero probar si mi sangre es digna.

\- Vierte un poco en el cenote – el chico hizo lo que la Mahou Shoujo indicó y al verter un poco de su líquido vital en el agua del pozo, nada pasó en especial - ¿lo ves?

\- ¿Entonces… que haremos?

\- Probaré yo – Joan fue el siguiente que se hizo una cortada en la misma zona y al verter parte de su sangre, tampoco tuvo efecto alguno - ¿tampoco yo?

\- Esto es malo – Crystal enseguida notó como parte de su sangre causada por el Guerrero Jaguar que había derrotado Joan, caía al suelo y este sin más, se iluminó ante la mirada de todos - ¿Qué?

\- El cenote se ilumina – Rafael miró a la rubia – Crystal… eso significa que…

\- Lo sé – la rubia solo miró a su alrededor para contemplar los árboles que había en el lugar, el cielo con la noche caída y la fuente de agua que emanaba del cenote – lo haré.

\- ¡¿Qué dices Crystal?! – ambos mexicanos quedaron en shock por la confesión de la rubia.

\- Si la naturaleza me quiere a mí, entonces me entregaré.

\- ¡Pero no puedes morir de ese modo! Es más, ¡morirás por pelear por otro país que no es el tuyo!

\- Aun así, mi misión como Mahou Shoujo es pelear por el bien de la humanidad, no solo nosotras, las demás también, es nuestro objetivo sin importar en que sitio estemos – la rubia hablaba con una calma que desconcertaba a los dos chicos – por lo que morir batallando de este modo, será una buena forma de irme.

\- Crystal – Rafael apretó fuerte sus puños mirando a la Mahou Shoujo la cual solo se dirigió al interior del cenote, aunque este poseía profundidad, Crystal podía caminar sobre el agua y solo se colocó en posición de loto mientras Rafael y Joan la cuidaban desde las alturas.

\- Estoy lista – cuando la chica finalmente se dio con sus manos heridas en las muñecas, estas comenzaron a sangrar y cuando su sangre tuvo contacto con las aguas del cenote, estas empezaron a brillar mucho dando a entender que el sacrificio había comenzado.

Durante un buen rato, Crystal tuvo contacto con la naturaleza como nunca, sabiendo sobre las vidas pasadas de todos los seres vivos que habitaron durante mucho tiempo ahí. Supo también sobre las vidas que se perdieron en el cenote en el pasado.

\- ¿Esas vidas también se perdieron? Tal parece que hubo muchas cosas interesantes durante las anteriores Guerras en México – la rubia solo sentía como su sangre se mezclaba más con el cenote y este llamó poderosamente la atención de muchos de los Guerreros Jaguar de la zona.

\- ¡Ardan en el infierno! – Tamara terminó de calcinar algunos de los últimos Guerreros los cuales parecían quedar muertos, pero sorpresa fue cuando notó como se levantaban a pesar de ser quemados hasta la muerte - ¿Por qué siguen reviviendo?

\- Te lo dijimos mortal, nosotros no podemos morir gracias a nuestro amo Tezcatlipoca – decía uno de estos totalmente confiado – seguiremos levantándonos hasta que se queden sin poderes y mueran.

\- _Verdammt – _exclamó Magdalena muy molesta – estos tipos no se cansan de revivir.

\- Mis amigos murciélagos ya se cansaron de chupar sus sangres – Hildegarde notó como sus animales estaban bastante llenos y muy exhaustos – no sé cuánto resistirán, pero estamos en problemas.

\- A este paso moriremos – Mia inhalaba fuertemente aire, pero en eso, notaron como los Guerreros quedaban con la mirada hacia donde habían ido anteriormente los mexicanos y Crystal.

\- ¡Alguien está perturbando el cenote! ¡Vamos! – los Guerreros se fueron y eso las Mahou Shoujo no lo permitirían por lo que les dieron persecución.

\- ¿Qué les picó a estos?

\- Ni idea, pero por allá fue mi hermano, por lo que tengo que darme de prisa también – decía Claudia.

\- Me estoy quedando sin poder mágico curativo – dijo Kurumi.

\- Esto es malo, si Kurumi se debilita, entonces significa que podríamos herirnos gravemente y no recuperarnos muy rápido.

\- Solo espero que los demás estén bien.

\- Eso también quiero – cuando las chicas llegaron, notaron como Joan y Rafael luchaban contra los Guerreros Jaguar que llegaron.

\- ¡Sufran el aire frio! – Rafael lanzó una ráfaga de viento helado el cual impactó en varios de ellos y los mandó a caer al suelo aparentemente muertos.

\- Redención – Joan puso sus manos en los pechos de dos Guerreros y sacó sus almas para posteriormente matarlos – por el momento estamos a salvo.

\- ¡Hermano! – Claudia llegó con Joan el cual se recuperaba del ataque que había dado - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Claud… estamos esperando a que se detenga la resurrección de los Guerreros de Tezcatlipoca.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harán?

\- ¡Crystal! – las demás notaron como la rubia estaba en el cenote, el cual estaba en un 90% de rojo, producto de la sangre de la Mahou Shoujo y el lugar brillaba más que nunca.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a Crystal?! – preguntó Patricia totalmente anonadada.

\- Verán… - Rafael tuvo que explicar todo lo que habían averiguado, desde como iniciar el sacrificio hasta lo que dijo Crystal sobre ser la que lo haría, aunque él estaba insistiendo en serlo, al parecer ella era la única en poder hacerlo.

\- ¡Crystal-san, detente! – Kurumi quería hacer algo, pero fue detenida por las demás - ¡¿Por qué me detienen?!

\- No vamos a arruinar el esfuerzo de Crystal – las demás tuvieron que detener a la enfermera la cual no tuvo más que resignarse.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se debía sellar este cenote – decía con voz debilitada la rubia – al parecer cuando se realizaban los sacrificios, se daba a los dos dioses, Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca. Pero cuando este último hizo que su hermano perdiera su divinidad, Tezcatlipoca se apoderó del cenote y lo convirtió en la zona en la que sus guerreros resucitarían.

\- ¡Malditos! – todos escucharon varias voces que resultaron ser de los Guerreros Jaguar los cuales se dirigían a atacar, pero justo cuando iban hacia los chicos, un enorme brillo salió del cenote - ¿Qué?

\- Es hora de que vayan a dormir eternamente – Crystal mandó a los arboles los cuales sacaron sus raíces y ramas para envolver el cuerpo de los Guerreros resucitados e inmovilizarlos - ¡ahora chicos!

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – las Mahou Shoujo usaron un poco de sus magias para derrotar finalmente a los sirvientes del dios maligno y estos a diferencia de otras veces, sus cuerpos se hicieron polvo y se esfumaron.

\- Sus cosmos… desaparecieron.

\- Lo lograste Crystal – Joan miró a la rubia la cual solo estaba iluminada de un aura muy brillante, pero el castaño notó algo que lo dejó impactado – t-tu cosmos…

\- Crystal – varias de las chicas solo bajaron la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos ya que entendieron que pasaba.

Justo llegaban Asuka, Ramón y Francine y solo veían la escena sin entender nada, ya que Mia abrazaba con fuerza a Kurumi la cual estaba a llanto fuerte, al igual que muchas mientras que Joan y Rafael solo tenían la mirada baja.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó?

\- A-Asuka-san – Kurumi apenas podía hablar ya que su voz estaba ahogada en llanto.

\- ¿P-Por qué están así? – Francine buscaba respuestas, pero cuando miró como Joan señaló al interior de cenote, solo miró y en su mirada, quedó plasmado el horror - ¿Q-Que?

**.**

En Tenochtitlán…

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Huesca se detuvo en su pelea con Calvera.

\- No me lo creo – la chica solo miró hacia el exterior de la ciudad – tal parece que lograron detener la resurrección de tus Guerreros.

\- ¿Quién fue el que lo logró?

\- No fue quien él… - la mirada de Calvera bajó – fue ella.

**.**

(**Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas – OST Kizuna**)

.

\- Al final puedo entender todo con la naturaleza… toda su belleza. Aunque muera, seguiré presente en su alrededor, solo les pido… ganen esta batalla. Amigas, amigos… cuiden este mundo, por favor – fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia antes de desaparecer todo su rastro de cosmos y dando fin a su vida, causando una gran tristeza en todos.

\- ¿C-Crystal? – Francine tuvo que ser detenida por las demás ya que no creía que una de sus amigas estuviera muerta.

\- Crystal – Asuka se acercó al cenote y al ver al fondo, solo observó el traje que llevaba la ahora fallecida Mahou Shoujo rubia. El pozo estaba color rojo en su totalidad y con brillo.

\- Tal parece que lo logró – fueron las palabras de Rafael mirando al cielo con una profunda tristeza – al sellar el cenote que le daba la vida inmortal a los Guerreros de Tezcatlipoca, podemos pelear en las mismas condiciones que ellos, sin embargo, todo a cambio de la vida de Crystal.

\- Crystal – Ramón tuvo que tomar a su amada la cual solo lo abrazó con fuerza para llorar por la pérdida de su amiga.

\- Crystal – el peli negro mayor levantó la mirada muy decidido – juro que tu sacrificio… no será en vano.

El cielo solo estaba estrellado, pero se podía observar el rostro de la rubia en él, la Mahou Shoujo Crystal.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	42. Lo inesperado se acerca

**Exclamación de Athena… ¡Hola 2021!**

.

_**RinMakoto. **__Un duro sacrificio que valió la pena ya que así dejan de luchar contra un rival el cual sería considerado invencible. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Fue bastante difícil escribir este capítulo, pero de igual forma su sacrificio ayudó mucho, aunque las fuerzas de Tezcatlipoca no se rendirán con esto. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La resurrección de los Guerreros Jaguar fue detenida por el sacrificio de Crystal al ofrecerse como ofrenda para sellar el cenote que les daba la vida eterna, pero lastimosamente no se puso lograr salvar la vida de la rubia la cual terminó falleciendo al ofrecer toda su sangre.

Los ánimos bajaron enormemente en los demás los cuales solo miraban el cenote de color rojo brillante por la sangre de Crystal.

Francine estaba siendo tomada por las demás para que se tranquilizara, no queriendo aceptar la muerte de una de sus compañeras, no fue hasta que Joan la detuvo y la consoló. La francesa no era alguien que se desanimara fácilmente, pero la muerte de una de sus amigas era demasiado para ella.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ramón mientras sostenía a Asuka la cual se quedó dormida en sus brazos por el terrible momento.

\- Ni idea, perdimos una compañera y ahora solo queda pensar en una estrategia, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada en mente – dijo Mía a un lado.

\- En estos momentos te hubiera reprochado chica de Texas, pero no es el momento para eso.

\- Francine no está al 100% emocionalmente, ni ninguna de nosotras tampoco – Patricia fue directo al punto y las demás no lo querían admitir, pero la italiana tenía razón.

\- Claud, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Esto es malo, no se me ocurre nada – la morena solo suspiró - ¡mierda, primero lo de Calvera, ahora esto! ¡Ya no entiendo nada!

\- Esto es malo – Francine estaba con la mirada baja – perder a una de nosotras ya es algo que lamentar, pero no entiendo cómo pasó todo tan rápido.

\- Francine – las demás Mahou Shoujo miraban a su líder muy preocupadas.

\- No te alteres Francine – Joan calmó a su hermanastra – si haces alguna tontería, las demás no podrán seguir sin ti, eres su líder y la que las guía a ellas, no pierdas la compostura por favor.

\- No puedo Joan – la rubia abrazó con fuerza al castaño – Crystal murió por esto, no sé qué hacer en estos momentos.

\- Solo relájate, encontraremos alguna solución.

\- Por mientras deberíamos descansar un poco, aunque sea al aire libre, debemos reponer energías para la batalla decisiva – hablaba Rafael y todos los demás lo quedaron viendo – es lo más lógico de hacer ahora que estamos calmados, aunque no hay que relajarse del todo.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – habló Ramón que continuaba sosteniendo a Asuka que seguía dormida – estamos muy débiles para pelear ahora, además, si nos toca enfrentar de nuevo a Huesca, iremos más descansados.

\- Ramón tiene razón, habrá que descansar, pero como siempre habrá que haber alguien que vigile.

\- Lo haré yo – Rafael se miraba muy serio respecto a los eventos ocurridos recientemente con todo relacionado con Huesca y su novia Calvera.

\- ¿Estás seguro amigo? Deberías descansar también – decía el mexicano menor.

\- No necesito dormir, necesito estar atento para cuando vengan esos hijos de puta.

\- Rafael, no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir – decía la china de cabello negro tomando de la mano al mexicano – por favor, estás muy débil también.

\- Mierda – susurró el chico el cual solo atinó a obedecer a Pei Pei el cual al final solo se puso a descansar al igual que los demás.

Todos durmieron, aunque no en paz ya que la batalla aun no había terminado, pero necesitaban recuperar energías para seguir luchando.

Las demás Mahou Shoujo solo se fueron a dormir en grupo, aunque siempre estando alertas por si algo pasaba. Afortunadamente nada pasó a mayores y todos los demás pudieron descansar sin ningún problema y recuperarse en parte.

Pasadas las horas, los rayos del sol llegaban a la ciudad y todos los demás se fueron despertando por poco a poco hasta que todos se despertaron.

Nadie dijo buenos días, no eran buenos para nada, al final, solo se levantaron y fueron hacia la ciudad de Tenochtitlan para ver qué pasaba con los dioses luchando, no sin antes las Mahou Shoujo despedirse de la rubia y su honorable sacrificio.

Los demás chicos solo llegaron a la ciudad en la que las ruinas seguían y los muertos parecían desaparecerse por la pudrición. Los chicos solo buscaban a Calvera y Huesca, siendo Rafael el más impaciente por ver a su amada.

\- ¿A dónde estarán?

\- Dios, no siento sus cosmos, siento que están por aquí cerca – Rafael miraba para todos lados y solo miraban como el chico de cabello negro buscaba desesperadamente.

\- ¡Muere maldito dios! – Huesca lanzó una bola de cosmos a Calvera la cual solo lo esquivó y remató con otra bola de cosmos al dios malvado el cual también hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tezcatlipoca? ¿Ya te cansaste?

\- ¡Aun no! – en eso, ambos dioses se dirigieron mutuamente y se dieron un fuerte golpe que causó una onda de energía tan poderosa que mandó a todos los presentes a volar por los cielos, aunque Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca no se salvaron ya que el impacto contra el otro fue tan poderoso que ambos dioses quedaron noqueados.

\- ¡Calvera! – Rafael logró colarse y tomar a su amada y justo después miró de reojo de lejos al cuerpo de Huesca - ¡hoy si te acabó maldito!

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! – el alma del dios oscuro evitó que el peli negro dañara el cuerpo de su recipiente – ese maldito de Quetzalcóatl lo logró, pero también usó todo su cosmos y está fuera de combate, así que tienen suerte que no podamos combatir por el momento.

\- Tezcatlipoca, ¿hasta cuándo estarás peleando?

\- Hasta que logre matar al maldito de Quetzalcóatl y eliminarlos a todos ustedes, pero yo también estoy debilitado y aunque no poseo todo mi cosmos, ni reuniendo a todas tus amigas podrás hacerme daño.

\- ¡Rafael! – los demás estaban llegando cuando el alma de Tezcatlipoca se llevaba el cuerpo de Huesca hacia un lugar desconocido, ya que abría un agujero interdimensional y se lo llevó.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué pasó? – Joan llegó primero y solo miró al de ojos morados junto con el cuerpo de la peli negra - ¡¿Calvera?! ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, al parecer está bien – el chico solo pegó a su amada a él – por el momento solo quiero estar con ella hasta que llegue la próxima batalla.

\- ¿Y Huesca?

\- Tezcatlipoca se lo llevó a él para que pudiera recuperar fuerzas, tal parece que la batalla entre ellos fue muy poderosa.

\- ¡Chicos! – las Mahou Shoujo llegaron al lugar y luego de una explicación, las demás pudieron entender la situación. Ramón y Kurumi se encargaron de curar las heridas de la chica la cual logró recuperase y solo esperaban que se despertara.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? – preguntó Rafael.

\- No sabemos, solo queda esperar a que las medicinas de Kurumi hagan efecto – explicó Asuka, aunque en ese momento la peli negra comenzó a moverse y se despertó sobresaltada dándole un golpe a Ramón que era el que estaba cerca y este cayó al suelo semi inconsciente - ¡Ramón!

\- Que buen putazo se llevó este cabrón – río Joan.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Calvera miraba para todos lados y solo observaba las ruinas de su antiguo hogar – Tenochtitlan.

\- Que bueno que volviste – habló Rafael a su lado y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Rafael – la chica no entendía que pasaba, pero solo atinó a corresponder el gesto de su amado.

\- Por el momento estamos salvados – suspiró Tamara – pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Alguien me explica que pasó?

\- Es una larga historia Calvera – su pareja comenzó a contarle lo sucedido – verás, cuando Huesca nos lanzó es ataque, las chicas contraatacaron usando todo su poder mágico, pero aun así no pudieron contra él, en ese momento fue cuando despertaste un poder inimaginable, justo era el cosmos del dios Quetzalcóatl.

\- ¿El dios Quetzalcóatl? ¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa? – la confusión en la cara de la joven era único - ¿y qué pasó?

\- Tu cabello cambió a color blanco y luchaste contra Huesca en una batalla que duró horas y horas, es más, tuvimos que batallar contra nuestras fuerzas restantes contra los Guerreros Jaguar.

\- ¿De nuevo esos desgraciados?

\- Sí, aunque al final logramos vencerlos, descubrimos que eran inmortales y debíamos seguir luchando contra ellos hasta que nos agotáramos.

\- Miro que salieron victoriosos – la peli negra miró a las Mahou Shoujo las cuales estaban algo lastimadas, pero de igual modo estaban en buena forma, pero Calvera notó algo que le llamó la atención - ¿Por qué son 10? ¿No se supone que eran 11?

\- P-Pues… - la pregunta de la chica hizo que todos bajaran la mirada, cosa que indigno a Calvera, la cual parecía comprender la situación – Crystal sacrificó su vida para acabar con la inmortalidad de los Guerreros Jaguar, dio su sangre a cambio de que el cenote que les daba la vida eterna fuera sellado.

\- No me lo creo – la joven bajó la mirada bastante triste por la noticia, pero el momento sería interrumpido cuando notaron como el hondureño que recién se recuperaba junto con Joan fruncían el ceño - ¿Qué pasa chicos?

\- ¿Aun había más de esos malditos? – los demás se pusieron alerta por lo que fueran a decir ambos chicos - ¡pónganse alerta!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Guerreros Jaguar – la sola oración hizo que todas las Mahou Shoujo se pusieran bastante alerta por lo que fuera a ocurrir.

\- ¿No se supone que sellaron su inmortalidad?

\- Se supone, pero tal parece que aun había varios de estos que no habían sido exterminados.

\- Me lleva la gran puta – exclamó molesto Rafael.

\- Esta vez no será igual – Ramón habló mientras se miraba como llegaban varias tropas del ejército de Tezcatlipoca a rodearlos.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tal parece que los Guerreros de Quetzalcóatl no saben lo que es rendirse – sonrió uno de ellos que parecía ser el jefe - ¿listos para morir al igual que su amiga?

\- … - el comentario hizo que varios de los presentes se molestaran, aunque las Mahou Shoujo quedaron más molestas por eso ya que sentían que ofendían la memoria de su compañera caída.

\- No vuelvas a hablar sobre Crystal, maldito ser repugnante – habló en voz baja Asuka.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? ¿Me mandarás a reunirme con ella? ¿Con alguien tan estúpida como ella? – las palabras del jefe de los Guerreros hacían hervir más la sangre de las jóvenes, incluso Francine apretaba fuerte su lanza, tanto que en cualquier momento la rompería.

\- Deja de hablar calumnias de ella.

\- Aunque su sacrificio fue heroico y logró detener nuestra inmortalidad, de igual modo ganaremos esta batalla y podré decir orgullos que la muerte de esa tal Crystal, solo fue un acto de cobardía de su parte.

\- ¡Cállate! – esto fue la detonante para que las Mahou Shoujo se lanzaran a atacar a los Guerreros.

\- ¡Mia, a la derecha! – la francesa daba indicaciones a sus muchachas las cuales solo atacaban a diestra y siniestra.

\- Entendido – la estadounidense solo apuntó con su arma a varios objetivos en frente de ella y sin piedad, les disparó a todos sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento.

\- ¡Ardan hasta la muerte! – Tamara quemó varios de ellos con su lanzallamas y Magdalena usaba sus poderes de hielo para congelar a varios Guerreros.

\- ¡Amigos, acaben con ellos hasta que no puedan más! – Hildegarde ordenó a sus murciélagos atacar a los Guerreros Jaguar hasta succionarles la sangre.

\- ¡Cúrense de la maldad que tienen! – Kurumi lanzó varias de sus agujas y los medicamentos mágicos hicieron efecto en varios de ellos los cuales solo explotaron ya que no podían soportar tales dosis.

\- ¿Alguien quiere un sándwich de puños? ¡Porque les daré hasta postre! – Patricia se dirigió a varios de los Guerreros a darles golpes con sus puños.

\- ¡Les llegó la hora! – Pei Pei usó sus nunchacos mágicos para golpear a varios de ellos y matarlos en el acto.

\- ¡Que mis garras los manden al otro mundo! ¡Quedarán más muertos que el Cruz Azul en finales! – Claudia fue la que atacó usando sus brazos y haciendo graves cortes en los cuerpos de sus víctimas que causaban que se desangraran.

\- ¡Asuka, hay que rematar a estos malditos! – decía Francine molesta al igual que la peli gris.

\- ¡A la orden! – ambas jóvenes se empezaron a acercar a varios de los Guerreros y siendo ambas las más fuertes del grupo, atacaron con similitud y con bravura.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu novia Ramón? – Calvera miró al hondureño el cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor son las emociones del momento, yo también me enojaría si matan a un amigo mío y después lo están difamando, estaría muy cabreado.

\- Ellas están muy molestas con todo lo pasado con Crystal.

\- ¡Mueran! – una combinación de karambit y lanza mágica hicieron acabar con varios de los Guerreros Jaguar del sitio en un solo ataque.

\- ¡Malditas! – pasados unos segundos, los demás Guerreros fueron exterminados por las demás las cuales luego del masivo genocidio de luchadores del dios maligno, todas se dirigieron hacia el líder de estos el cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

\- ¿C-Como es que ustedes acabaron con todos? ¡No se supone que debe hacer así! – el tipo no continuó ya que solo sintió como su pecho era atravesado por una lanza, esto por parte de Francine.

\- Nuestra amiga luchó con valentía y murió como se debe morir en batalla, de forma digna, por lo tanto, no permitiré que sigas burlándote de ella, así que vete y dile a tu dios de mierda… que protegeremos este mundo a como dé lugar – la francesa miró a sus compañeras de lado las cuales asintieron y todas apuntaron al tipo – fuego.

\- ¿Qué? – el Guerrero solo pudo ver como las 10 Mahou Shoujo acababan con él usando todos sus ataques combinados y dejando solo una nube de color rojo en el sitio.

\- Tal parece que acabaron con ellos – suspiró Rafael – al menos podemos estar en paz por el momento.

\- Rafael, quisiera ver en donde está Crystal – con eso, el peli negro solo asintió mientras guiaba a su pareja al cenote de Chichen Itzá, aunque las demás Mahou Shoujo también fueron.

\- Aquí está.

\- Crystal – Calvera solo se hincó en el lugar mientras se ponía en forma de rezar y solo encomendaba a los dioses la protección en el camino del más allá de la rubia. Las demás Mahou Shoujo solo bajaron la mirada en honor a su amiga – ella irá al Omeyocán.

\- ¿Omeyocán?

\- Según la mitología azteca, es el sitio al que iban las personas que morían en batalla y el punto más alto dentro de los 13 niveles según la cosmogonía mexica.

\- Irá a un buen sitio al morir, podrá descansar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

\- Tezcatlipoca no vendrá hasta que se haya recuperado, puede ser un día o más, debemos estar atentos ante cualquier situación – dijo Rafael – Tenochtitlán está libre por el momento, pueden ir a descansar, yo iré a darles sepultura a los pobladores.

\- Te ayudaré – habló Ramón junto con Joan.

\- Ayudaré también.

Con eso, todos partieron rumbo a la ciudad para volver al sitio en el que se conocieron todos y solo para saber que todo había sido destruido.

Durante el resto del día, los pobladores de Tenochtitlán fueron llevados todos juntos a un sitio apartado de la ciudad y finalmente poniendo junto a ellos a los padres de la peli negra autóctona de la ciudad y al Gran Orador.

\- ¿Segura Calvera?

\- Lo estoy, es hora de darles el adiós – la chica solo miró los cuerpos de sus progenitores y acto seguido asintió.

\- Tamara – Rafael le dio una indicación a la rusa la cual solo se acercó con su lanzallamas mágico, incluso Joan colocó el vestido de Crystal encima del bulto y sin más, la peli blanca encendió su arma mágica y disparó un potente fuego que empezó a quemar los cuerpos, todo ante las miradas de las demás las cuales solo guardaban honor ante aquellos inocentes que perdieron la vida en el despertar del dios maligno.

\- Espero que todos ellos puedan descansar en paz.

\- Que los dioses guíen a toda la población de este sitio a un lugar mejor – con eso, todos se fueron a la Gran Pirámide a descansar un poco, aunque siempre alerta por si algo podía ocurrir ya que el dios malvado podía atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Las camas están algo dañadas, pero de igual manera son usables – las demás solo se recostaron en el lugar mientras que los varones solo salían a ver toda la ciudad la cual estaba destrozada y deshabitada.

\- Imaginar que esto estaba excelente hace solo unos días y de la nada, todo se perdió.

\- No te culpes Rafael, son cosas que pasan y no podemos hacer nada, los dioses tienen más poder que nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Calvera?

\- No la dejaré sola, eso es seguro – dijo el peli negro mayor – la tendré conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida.

**.**

Mientras esto pasaba, en otra parte un poco escondida…

El reino de Tezcatlipoca estaba algo desierto ya que la mayoría de los Guerreros habían fallecidos, sin embargo, aún tenía un buen número de peleadores.

Huesca se había recuperado, aunque sus poderes estaban muy débiles para que pudiera combatir él solo, sin embargo, podía saber todo lo que pasaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Así que pudieron frenar la resurrección de los Guerreros? No importa, aun me queda un as bajo la manga y es tomar a la amada de Maldonado – el peli blanco sonrió de forma malvada mientras se imaginaba a Asuka – más vale que acceda de una vez a ser mía de lo contrario… tendré que matar a su amado frente a ella, a menos que lo quiera salvar, tendrá que renunciar a él y unirse a mí.

Con eso, Huesca empezó a reír como loco mientras imaginaba su malvado plan, mismo que vendría a desatarse en una terrible traición de parte de la Mahou Shoujo peli gris.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
